Sailor Moon Eternal
by SetsunaKou
Summary: This is a full length novel over 750 pages in length of the 6th season of Sailor Moon, which we called Eternal. Many new couples and romances, along with the Wedding of Serena & Darien, culminating in the creation of Crystal Tokyo...
1. Chapter 1

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 1: The Calling**

It was a beautiful summer evening, the kind of night when the gentle breeze blows and the stars shine brightly that the moonlight can bring dreams of romance and love to a young woman's heart. And for a special young woman, the brilliant light of the moon herself, all of her fantasies were finally coming true.

She leaned out over the windowsill, gazing at the distant stars, entranced it seemed in their glittering. The moonlight cascaded onto her flowing hair, illuminating it in a way that made her seem a part of the moon, as she was, for she was the eternal Moon Princess.

"What are you thinking about," a tall young woman with chestnut hair and a beautiful smile queried.

Serena snapped out of her reverie and turned quickly, her "meatballs" (as some affectionately call them) bouncing up and down jauntily.

"Thinking about? Oh, just how wonderful everything will be, Lita In only two days from now all of my dreams will come true, everything I've ever wished for—soon I'll be Mrs. Darien Shields," she says and a dreamy faraway look comes to her eyes.

"I know, I know," Lita laughs, "that's why you're staying over with me tonight, so we can finish your wedding arrangements. Let's see," she looks at a paper, "all the caterers and florists have been set up, the reception hall has been reserved, the church is ready, Darien **did** get the license, didn't he? All the guests have been invited, the dresses for all of us bridesmaids are finally ready," she rattles off not noticing Serena's sudden change of mood.

"Don't you like the hat I chose for my bridesmaid dress? It's not too showy, is it, Serena?" No response. "Serena?"

"Wha—what? Oh, I'm sorry, I---what did you say?", she says absent-mindedly.

"Serena, what's wrong? You seem kinda upset." Lita asks worriedly.

"Nothing," Serena lies.

"Serena," Lita says with a smirk, "we've known each other too long for me not to know that something is definitely bothering you. "Now what is it?"

"I suppose I sound a bit greedy---because I truly am **so** happy—I can't tell you how happy I am, I can't ask for a single thing more but…..

"But?" Lita asks.

"But….I want everything to be perfect—I want everything to be as I want it to be, I want everyone I care about to be there—to be part of my happiness."

"And everyone will be there! Who are we missing?" she scans the guest list.

Serena returns to the window and searches the dark sky intently, searching for three little sparkles, three shining lights.

"I miss them, Lita. We became such good friends, I miss them…It seemed so right when they were here, when we were all together…." She trails off…._Sayer….Terry….Robin…..where are you? I want you to be here with me._

She looks to Lita, "**then** everything would be perfect." She loses herself again in the moonlight and the starry velvet sky.

Lita was at a loss for words. She would do anything for Serena, but this was something way out of her control. How could she possibly contact the three of them? They were so far away.

Across the distant ebony sky a single moonbeam shines down upon a world not its own, reaching through the depths of space to send a special message of hope and love.

A shadowy figure stands near an open window of an elegant palace. His dark handsome features look up towards the night sky, his deep blue eyes pierce through the darkness gazing at the stars, lost in his own thoughts. The breeze blows his hair softly brushing his cheek. He looks at the stars, the stars that are so much a part of him, and he finds himself wishing he could be once again shooting across the sky, as free as the wind. He wanted to be able to leave the boundaries of this world, return to another world---another world that his heart longed to be part of once again.

He knew why—it must be why—he felt this longing since the moment he left that place behind—since he left **her** behind. She was the reason for all of this, she made this all possible for him—for all of them to have their princess, a new planet, and a chance to piece their lives back together. Yet still he'd leave behind this new home and his Princess just to return to that world—to that Earth. Where he'd found his second Princess, and something more. Was this feeling inside what he's only heard about before? Did he love her? Is this love? He thinks to himself. How could he ever know? He left her behind to rejoin his princess and build a new world for his people, galaxies away. And she had **him**, she had someone else, someone she loved, loved deeply, unconditionally.

But what if the one she loved hurt her again, broke her heart. Could I be the one to pick up the pieces? The thoughts haunted his dreams, tortured his soul. He left her behind without knowing anything. _She cares for me. I care for her. Could it turn into something more?_ For all these months he's spent here on his new world he's been tormented by these questions.

All of a sudden a light catches his eye. It was different from any of the other stars. Something about it made him feel a strange but somehow familiar presence. Something about it set him afire, caused the ache in his heart to grow stronger, made him want to reach out and take it in his hands, hold it close to him, make it his own. A feeling he hadn't had since….

"Meatball" he whispers in disbelief as the moonbeam shines into the window, enveloping him.

Deep inside the palace, crimson on the beautiful world of Janus, there lies a spacious library, filled to the brim with every kind of book imaginable. The voluminous shelves were stacked to the ceiling every piece of literature, every book of poetry, every novel that the planet had to offer. This would be overwhelming for most ordinary people, but the young man seated at a desk in a corner of the room was by no means ordinary. In fact, he felt quite a home amidst the endless volumes of books, for intelligent was not enough to describe him. He was gifted in all subjects, with knowledge beyond his years. More than that he was brilliant, and this brilliance shown through his poetry. He wrote in every spare moment, the words flowing to him easily. His lavender purple eyes gaze at the paper in his hands.

"_Visions of yesterday_

_Haunt my very dreams_

_My lonely mind wanders_

Time has stopped for me it seems"

The words take on a melancholy mood, a feeling Terry could not quite rid himself of. Lately, he has been writing poems similar to that one, all on the same sad theme. _What is wrong with me? What is this loneliness?_ Things are perfectly happy here on Janus. The kingdom is prospering, the people are home, yet---why doesn't it feel quite the same anymore? It was illogical. Closing his eyes, Terry once again finds a pair of mysterious fuschia eyes gleaming back at him through a mist. He couldn't quite make out her face, but he was sure it was a woman, a beautiful woman, a woman with lovely timeless eyes. _Who is she? I see her often. Every time I close my eyes, in every dream, every thought, every word, I see her. Some force calls me to her. I_ _**am**_ _lonely without her, but is she just a figment of my imagination? The woman of my fantasies? Will I meet you someday, my lady? Dreams and romance are important. I've learned that. So I'll hold onto this dream of finding you. I will wait through all time for you. But I will find you….somehow….some way….I will find you._ Terry opens his eyes slowly, always finding it difficult to tear himself away from that entrancing fuschia gaze.

But then suddenly, a sweet fragrance overtakes him. His heart skips a beat, then settles down quickly. _No it's not her, if it was her, I'd know it._ Thinking it Princess Fireball, he stands to greet her, but then he realizes it was not his Princess, it was something vaguely familiar, something that changes his serious mood and make him smile.

"Miss Serena," he smiles warmly.

You're drifting through a sea of clouds, someone is calling to you, calling your name over and over but you can never find her. It is a woman's voice, a familiar voice, a voice you've never heard before, a voice you've always known. _Who is it_? You can never figure it out. _What was she saying_? You can never quite understand. The words are jumbled though she's speaking clearly. You see her shadowy form but cannot make out her face. She is surrounded by light, a bluish-green aura envelops her. _What does she want? _She wants what you want, but you're confused. _How could she know what I want? What __**do**_ _I want?_ The question so important suddenly. _I've always known what I want—I want to find my Princess—I want to be with my Princess. Why isn't it enough anymore? Why do I still ask these questions? _

Suddenly the clouds turn into a rough ocean, you're drowning and you don't know which way to go. Which way is up? Which way is down? _Where am I? What do I want? _The question still sears through your mind. _Am I dying? I'm scared. Will I see my family again? I'm coming…._

_No! I must find her before I leave. I can't be without her anymore. She's calling my name again, I'm here, I'm listening! Where are you!_

I call out to her. I'm not drowning anymore. I see her on the horizon. Then I suddenly feel something. Something touches my shoulder, I turn quickly. An angel takes my hand and glides upward; we're flying towards my lady wrapped in light. The angel's carrying me to her, leading my way……

A silver-haired young man snaps awake from his dream, shaking with a fuzzy awareness that something was happening, something was **about** to happen. Then Robin remembers the woman in his dream in a blue-green haze. And then the angel in his dream, the angel who touched his arm, who spoke to his heart, he wasn't sure who the woman was, but the angel—the angel he knew.

"Sailor Moon," he says aloud.

Simultaneously, the three "brothers" recognized Serena's presence, recognized her message, the moonbeam from a galaxy away had accomplished its mission.

They hurry to find each other, eager to share what they each have discovered. Sayer finds Terry first, knowing how he practically lived in that library of his. One look in his eyes, and Sayer knew Terry heard the same message. "It's her. It's Meatball. She wants us to come to her wedding," Sayer simply states, trying to hide his emotions. But he couldn't hide them from someone who knew him so well, his adopted brother, his best friend, his conscience. Terry knew Sayer had feelings for her. "_How hard this must be for him,"_ he thinks.

"Sayer, are you…alright with this?" Terry asks gently.

"Of course," he answers a little **too** cheerily, a little too quickly, to be convincing. Terry wanted to ask more, want to help Sayer somehow but was, for once, at a loss for words. Just then Robin runs up, breathless.

"Sailor Moon came to me in my dreams, she wants us to come to her wedding," he spills altogether in one breath, purposely omitting the rest of his visions.

"Yeah," Sayer looks out a window, "we know," he crosses his arms, eyes fixed on the stars.

Robin exchanges a worried glance with Terry and then both turn to Sayer. Robin realizes what he must be going through, he had this thing for Serena, then had become close but she was in love with someone else. Did he still think of her in that way? Robin sighs. _Why does life always have to be so difficult?_ It was ultimately Sayer's decision if they were to go or not, they wouldn't push him. Still, as Robin's eyes catch a glimpse of a flickering distant star, he secretly wishes that they will go.

"_What do I say to him," _Terry questions himself anxiously. _I think I understand his feelings—I know what it's like to be lonely, to have a fantasy of someone—an unreachable goal. I feel like I have to __**do**_ _something, __**say **__something that will make it alright. I've always been responsible for him, for both of them, really. Sayer needs to be taken care of in his way. He's my little brother and if he doesn't want to go, I won't protest. But….I believe that if he is ever going to get over his loneliness, he must confront his feelings. Then answers to his loneliness lie on that distant star, and strangely, perhaps, I feel right now mine might too."_ For in Terry's mind her eyes shine even more brightly than ever.

Sayer stands perfectly still, his gaze transfixed on that star, the one now he was sure was earth. Emotions churn inside him, though the questions remained the same. _Do I love her still? Is this shock I'm feeling really pain? I still don't know. What should I do? I'm not going to run from this anymore. I'm going to find out once and for all, and I have to see her again to know. I have to make sure she's happy. I can do this._

"What are you two looking at? Let's go ask the Princess for some leave!" he grins that wicked grin of his making his brothers smile with relief.

Now clad in their new official looking (but still debonair) soldier uniforms, the three men walk down the long hallway of the palace. Since their time spent on earth, all three had become accustomed to their male forms, actually quite preferring that way, for they always had felt a certain masculinity, even before when they were females. When they had arrived on earth in search of the Princess, and somehow, by fate or by choice, they had been transformed into men, Sayer and Terry were both very pleased. Robin had a harder time accepting it, not caring one way or the other, his mind totally focused on his absent Princess. But they soon came to discover that, though as the chosen sailor of their respective planets, their true souls were those of men.

Their souls had always been male and so destiny had righted itself, changing their female bodies into male. It was no longer a disguise, no longer a choice. It was who they were now, their new natural forms. And they liked it that way. Even Robin (though he'd never admit it).

Entering the throne room, they exchange nods with the vigilant soldiers stationed at the entrances, ever ready to protect their beloved Princess at a moment's notice. And there, perched high on her throne in her lovely ebony and crimson dress, her fiery red hair looped majestically around her head, the kind Princess Fireball waves for the three of them to approach her.

"What news, my dears, I can clearly see that something has occurred, it's etched on your faces," she smiles pleasantly.

"My Princess, you are correct as usual," Terry bows respectfully as he steps forward.

"We've received a message from Earth," Robin adds in a trancelike state.

"Nothing amiss, I hope, Healer," she asks.

"Oh no, the opposite in fact, your majesty. We've been invited to a wedding," Terry offers gladly, but then his eyes dart over to Sayer, his concern evident.

"Oh yes, Maker, a joyous occasion. The Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth?" she queries. Terry and Robin nod as Sayer lowers his eyes.

"I have noticed the stars in that galaxy shining especially brightly of late." She smiles sweetly. Then she notices Sayer's unusual silence.

"Don't you agree, Fighter?", she pries.

When he lifts his eyes, she understands all at once. The confusion, the pain, the caring, the love, all reflect the conflict in his soul. _Yes,_ she remembers, _there was something between him and the Princess of the Moon._

"Yes, my Princess," Sayer finally answers after a long pause.

She smiles, as much as she wanted to ask him what was wrong, to take him under her wing, as she always had, for in his immaturity at times, Sayer had always been her especial pet, needing her most caring attentions and dotings. But she realizes that he **was** old enough now to resolve these things for himself, to make his own decisions. She had noticed this unhappiness lately, more and more, not only in Sayer, but in Terry and Robin as well. They were not the same as before, when they were all on Kinmoku, and not just because they were now men. (_And quite attractive men at that _she smiles at herself.) It was simply because they were growing up. She had many soldiers now to protect her, armies of devoted followers, but these three were always special to her, not only because they were the ones who gave her people back their freedom, but because they were her family, she grew up with them, she loved each of them dearly. And it was so hard to let go.

"Then you may have my permission to leave," she holds back the tears, now welling up in her lovely eyes, for, suddenly, she knew that this was truly good-bye. That her beloved friends would not return to Janus, that the happiness that has eluded them here awaited them on the Earth. They were not even aware of it themselves, but she felt something from each of them, a longing to return to that place that they had called home for only a short time. A longing for what they could not find here. She went to them, hugged each one warmly, kissed them each on the cheek, then returned to her throne.

"Good-bye, my dearests. I will miss you," as she blinks back her tears, her gaze lingers on Sayer, giving them the power to go.

"Good-bye", they answer in unison, unaware she meant **forever**, as their bodies transform into three flashes of light that zoom out the window, into the endless night.

"Good luck," she collapses weeping uncontrollably on the floor, as a silent figure watches from the shadows.

First total darkness. Then 3 small lights shoot across the wide expanse of space, growing closer and closer to their target. The closer they came to it the surer they were that something awaited them there, something new, something exciting.

Robin had always had, for as long as he could remember, this strange ability to sense things on a higher level than a normal person, to be able to somehow "feel" when something was about to occur. And as his consciousness soared through space, he knew that that "something" was finally happening. His dream still echoed through his mind. That dream that turned his world upside down. In a trance, he suddenly realizes that it's been too long, he couldn't see it. _Are we lost? My brothers rely on me. Focus, focus, I must guide us there, _he thinks, _I've forgotten how hard star travel is, how much it consumes you. Where is it, _he struggles, _I can't find it! We should be seeing it by now!_ A feeling of dread overwhelms him, of being lost, with no where to go, _which way is up, which way is down?_

_I'm drowning, drowning, in my dream again. Where am I? I'm lost, I'm never going to get there I… _he lifts his eyes, _there's a bluish light! I'm swimming towards it. I'm drifting closer, closer, it's her! She's saying something, I can almost make it out. It's my name!_

'_Robin, Robin', _she whispers, '_come to me'_

'_I'm here,' _he shouts out in his mind. _I can see her, so beautiful, so elegant, I know her, I've always known her, she reaches her hand out for mine, I take it…._


	2. Chapter 2

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 2: Return Upon a Starry Night**

"It is quiet tonight," a tall young woman muses to herself, looking out a window as she brushes an errant strand of short golden hair from her face. It was the kind of night she liked—quiet meant no danger—and she'd seen more than her share of that despite her young age. But still she felt restless, uneasy with the calmness of late. At times her soul longed to be wild and free like the wind, for she was the wind. In quiet moments, like these when she could hear the wind whistling through the trees, she ached to be part of it, to let it take her away, for the wind was part of her, as much a part of her as Michelle was.

Alex knew people sometimes didn't understand their relationship, that they'd turn their bond with each other into something it was not. But other people didn't matter, she and Michelle knew what they had, what they meant to each other and that was all that mattered. Michelle mattered. She was the calm in Alex's wild soul, Alex the strength in Michelle's orderly one. They complimented each other's weaknesses and strong points, were more than friends, more than just cousins, their souls were forever linked, a partnerships that would last through eternity. It went beyond anything earthly, a spiritual bonding that few people ever had.

Alex smiles to herself shaking away the feeling of uneasiness and joins her companions in the living room.

Susan glances up from her paperwork as Alex enters the room. The two acknowledged each other with a simple nod. As Susan returns to her work she regards her friend. The two of them had never been very close, and would never have become friends if destiny had not brought them together. No two women could be more different: Susan with her calm and serene demeanor, Alex and her wild temperament. She watched as Alex and Michelle chatted leisurely on the couch and, for a moment, envied their closeness. For Susan stood apart from all others, loneliness her only true companion. She spent so many long years in solitude that most would think she was cold and unfeeling. No one knew her secret. No one knew her longing. No one knew her passion. Maybe all the years in loneliness only fueled her passion more—this passion to love and be loved, to always have him near, to never be alone again. It was her secret wish, a burning desire that no one would ever know about. Time had sealed her away from a life like that. But no matter how all-encompassing it is, even time could never take away a woman's dreams. And in all her dreams, Susan sees **him.** Her forbidden dream, the man she longs for, the one with those alluring eyes. Those entrancing eyes that call to her, those beautiful eyes that smile only for her. Those violet eyes that haunt her every dream. She recalls the time, not so very long ago, when she had "officially" changed her millennia-old name, Trista, to the more modern Susan. She had done this as a small gesture to try to become more a part of this new world Time had given her another chance with. When Tara was given to their charge, Time had allowed her a certain amount of freedom from the Doorway, letting her live in peace on earth, as a part of a close knit family, together with Alex, Michelle and little Tara. Once Susan had begun living this "normal" life with them, she found herself still to be distant, set apart. Alex, Michelle and now even Tara had been reborn, changed from their Millennia selves. No longer were they only the 1000 years ancient Princesses of Uranus and Neptune, but now they were Alex and Michelle, race car driver and concert violinist. Princess Trista, destined to guard the Doorway of Time for eternity, had never "died" so long ago, and so had never been reborn in this era. She was an ancient, as old as Time. How she longed for her own "jewel" to have shined twice, as the others all did. They belonged here now. In this century. In this time. Susan had longed to partake of this, and attempted to change her whole outlook. She changed the ancient name of Pluto's Princess Trista to Susan de Venici, learned to sketch and design fashions as her "career" and become a sort of mother to Tara. Yet still, after all this, something ached in her heart, something or someone she could not quite place…..

_Even if I knew who you were, dream-giver, I could not be with you. So maybe it is better I do not know, _Susan sighs sadly to herself, _but….I will dream of you still._

Michelle smiles absently as her friend comments on the local news, lost in her own thoughts. _What's wrong with me?_ She thinks to herself, _why do I feel so strange? It's this vision, I'm sure of it. This dream I keep having over and over, always the same. I don't understand. Someone's calling to me, I am adrift on the ocean. I hear him again, yes, it is a man's voice—familiar…oh, who can it be? If only I could see him! All is see is light—a vivid green light behind him. What can this possibly mean? _She sighs. _Visions are important. With them, I can see sight beyond sight, I can know things beyond knowledge, I can feel things beyond feeling. Why is this vision different from all the others? Why does it feel so…so…_Her thoughts trail off as another presence once again enters her mind, calling to her, whispering to her, reaching out to her. In a dream, she walks out of the house. In a daze she looks towards the heavens, standing perfectly still, and closes her eyes.

"Michelle", Alex asks worriedly as her friend abruptly gets up and walks out the door. She and Susan exchange confused glances and follow her outside.

"Michelle, what…?" Alex begins, then she stops suddenly in mid-sentence, her eyes unfocus, her stance readies. "The wind is changing." She announces conclusively. She directs her gaze upward, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Something is coming," the youngest member of the household announces softly as she runs out in her nightgown. Susan looks from Tara to Alex and then to Michelle who suddenly raises both her arms in a welcoming gesture, her hands reaching out to some unknown force in the darkness, a dreamy smile on her lips. "I'm here," she whispers, barely audible and the others turn to her, wondering what was to come.

A small greenish flickering appears in the night sky, quickly moving towards them. The closer it gets, the stronger it glows. They watch in bewilderment as it makes its way to Michelle in a blinding flash, transforms into a human, his eyes closed, a knowing smile on his face, his arms reaching out as he drifts slowly downward. With her eyes still closed, Michelle takes his hands in her own, pulling him close to her, enveloping them both in a blue-green haze. Alex eyes the newcomer suspiciously, obviously not pleased with his presence. Then a second figure cuts across the skies at an alarming speed. Crash! The figure skids across the ground, evidently trying to avoid those below, coming within mere inches of running into Susan. Alex watches as Susan helps him to his feet.

'_Where there's two…' _she starts to think, when a flash of light, a whoosh of air and something slams directly into her, knocking her down, pinning her to the ground. The impact knocks the wind right out of her (something that rarely, if ever, happened) and she feels something still on top of her. '_A man' _her minds screams out, '_and not just any man…__**him!'**_ He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her face, his muscular body pressed against hers. She feels a strange sensation inside, like none she had ever experienced before. It was like racing her Ferrari, then finding the brakes suddenly freeze up.

Sayer wakes up finding himself on top something soft and supple. In a daze, thinking it was his pillow, he squeezes it tightly. '_How nice it feels,'_ he thinks, drifting back to sleep when the words, "GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW." Snap him to attention. He opens his eyes and finds himself looking into Alex Sokova's angry ones. He jumps up as fast as he could, an embarrassed blush covering his face, after realizing what just happened.

"Uh, thanks for breaking my fall," he tries to lighten the moment. Alex gives him a sideways glance and brushes herself off. She shifts her gaze over to the others, suspiciously scrutinizing Michelle and Robin who were still clutching each other's hands.

Susan glances up at Alex and the young man that pummeled into her, glad they were both unharmed from such a fall. He was one of the Starlights, the Sailors who had become their allies in the war with Galaxia a year and a half ago. The man in front of her, the one Susan recognized as Maker, however, was not so lucky. As she helps him up, he gasps slightly.

"What's wrong?" Susan asks worriedly.

"I'm alright. I think it's just a sprained ankle, Miss…?" Looking up at her, he nearly collapses again. _Those eyes! Those beautiful fuschia eyes! She's the one—the one I've dreamt of, the one I've waited for. How lovely she is! Even more beautiful than I ever could have imagined!_ Terry stares at her wide-eyed, in awe of her.

Susan stands staring right back at him, the same exact awestruck expression on her face. From the moment his eyes met hers, she knew. _Violet eyes. Mesmerizing violet eyes. He is the man of my dreams! The one I've waited all eternity for. _She trembles with the thought. _Oh, is this what it feels like, this wonderful, joyous feeling?_ She smiles up at him timidly, offering her arm for support, not quite knowing what to say.

"Please, come inside," she smiles warmly.

In a misty dreamworld, two lonely souls reach out to one another, discovering an awesome new world now opening to them. Adrift on the ocean but no longer alone, with their hands still entwined, Robin and Michelle levitate over it, still wrapped in the bluish light. The calm waves gently crash at their feet, their eyes locked in a dreamy gaze. They stay like this for what seemed to them an eternity, until Robin finally breaks the silence.

"You were the one calling to me?" he asks.

"But you were whispering my name," Michelle replies, confused.

"In my vision, I was drifting on the ocean, lost and alone," Robin explains.

"So was I" Michelle answers.

"I felt your presence,"

"You appeared to me."

"You reached out your hand"

"And you took mine." She smiles, squeezing his hands.

"Where are we?" Robin asks finally.

"We must be inside each other's minds," Michelle concludes.

"We can reach each other's soul," Robin adds.

"I've never done this before," Michelle whispers softly.

"Are you frightened?" he asks.

"No, because I'm not alone."

"I'm right here with you," Robin assures her.

"I'm right here with you," she repeats meaningfully.

He smiles, finding himself lost in the ocean of her aqua eyes. Through those eyes he entered her soul—a soul the mirror image of his—beautiful and elegant, sensitive and full of longing—a longing that made him finally understand his own. A longing to be understood and cared for, to never be left alone. Suddenly he feels strong emotions overtake him, wanting to be lost in her eyes forever, to never awaken from the dream.

Michelle feels his soul beside hers, and surprised herself by welcoming him in, for Michelle was generally distrustful of men. But he was different from all others, he was special. She reached out into his soul and found it a reflection of her own. Elation fills her heart as she feels their souls begin to merge, becoming one with each other, and realizes that this may be the beautiful destiny she'd been waiting for.

"Thank you," Terry smiles warmly at the frail little thing, and she giggles sweetly. She reminded him of his young friend Misa and he felt an immediate liking for her.

Susan helps him inside, leading him to the couch. She kneels on the floor and gingerly lifts his left ankle. He grits his teeth as pain shoots up through his body, but somehow it didn't hurt as much as he expected it would. _Maybe it's because of her gentle touch,_ the pain fading with the thought. She rolls up the cuff of his pants, exposing his ankle, all swollen and black and blue. She gasps slightly, the pain apparent on her face, her fuschia eyes look up into his soulfully. Looking into those eyes he feels the pain disappear almost completely.

"Tara?" she turns to the child, a hopeful expression on her face.

The little sprite comes to him and Susan moves aside. She locks her gaze with his, her violet eyes large and mysterious as she places her tiny hands on his ankle. She begins to glow and then the glow spreads to him. Terry feels a strange warmth and then suddenly, the pain is gone. Tara removes her hands and the swelling and discoloration were no longer there. Terry looks at her in surprise. She opens her eyes, so peaceful and serene, but then she dizzily sways forward and he catches her in his arms. She felt so small and fragile, he suddenly feels protective of her.

"I'm fine now," she wheezes out, "just a little spell," her voice so sweet and delicate.

"You didn't have to do that for me," he smiles gratefully, looking down at the small form in his arms.

"No, I wanted to because…." She pauses shyly, "beecause I like you and your singing, Mr. Starr." Even Tara, who didn't get out much, could not escape the 3 Lights infectious fandom. And Terry had always been her personal favorite.

Shocked, but pleased by this child's refreshing honesty and sweetness, he stands up and squeezes her gently.

"Thank you, I like you too, Tara," he tries out the name. She beams from ear to ear to hear the shortened, affectionate version of her name, Hotaru, said in his melodic low voice.

Susan smiles at this exchange, though surprised a bit by Tara's boldness. The child was usually painfully shy. _But yes, _she thinks to herself, _there is something so special about him. He is so handsome and kind, too._ Out of the corner of her eye she notices Michelle still holding hands with the Healer, Robin Starr, and is not surprised to see Alex standing near them, her hands on her hips, and angry expression on her face. _Fighter, I mean, __**Sayer Starr, **_she smiles, trying to familiarize herself with their civilian names, _why is he not facing us?_ He was instead still in the doorway, looking out at the stars.

Susan feels the tension building in the room, a large part of it coming from Alex. She remembers that Alex and Michelle had had problems with the three men in the past and she herself had doubted the Starlights for a time. But they had turned into valuable allies and were dear friends of the Princess. _And his eyes are so enchanting,_ Susan's mind can't help but wander back to Terry. Suddenly she feels someone looking at her and turns to see him studying **her**. She blushes crimson red, a guilty expression on her face. She tried to cover it quickly by making conversation.

"Did you say you are here for the Wedding?"

"Yes, she sent for us," he responds.

"Well, the Wedding isn't for 2 days yet, but the rehearsal is set for tomorrow afternoon," and her next sentence Susan would never be able to explain. "Please you're welcome to stay with us." As soon as it comes out she feels shocked and mortified she could ever be so bold, yet still, inside she feels a bit pleased with herself for saying it.

"Kind of you, Miss…." He trails off, not knowing her name.

"de Venici," she answers, almost in a whisper, realizing he doesn't recognize her as Sailor Pluto.

"Miss de Venici," his violet eyes sparkle at her as he repeats it softly.

"Yes, I think that's a splendid idea," Michelle finally joins the conversation, although still holding Robin's hand.

"We're all going to be bridesmaids!" Tara pipes up excitedly, her eyes not being able to leave Terry.

Alex couldn't believe her ears. "They are **not** staying here," her voice begins.

"Oh, Amara," Michelle smiles in that wheedling way, "don't be an old stick in the mud!"

"I think the Princess will be so happy to see them again," Tara adds gently.

"Yes, Alex, they were invited by the Princess, so we should—," Susan starts.

"I can't believe you three," she erupts. "These are **men…I think,"** she emphasizes the word, eyeing the three of them disdainfully.

"We can easily make other accomod---," Terry meekly tries to calm the storm.

"You stay out of this," she booms in his direction, then suddenly, "Fine, do as you like," then she shoots at Sayer, "just stay out of my way." She storms out the door, shoving past him pointedly.

"Really, we don't want to cause any trouble," Terry says apologetically.

"Oh, don't mind her, she'll come around," Michelle tries to explain, "eventually," she shrugs with a giggle and they all smile.

"Please make yourselves comfortable," Susan gestures towards them, "I'll make us some tea." Terry looks to Robin who he finds inside his own dream world, then he turns to Sayer who was no longer there, and wonders where he went off to.

Alex strides into the breezy summer night, across the lawn, until she reaches her favorite spot, by an old wooden fence, put there years before the house was built, under a stately cherry tree. Somehow, whenever she came here, she could calm whatever storm raged within her and leave this crazy world behind, at least for a few moments. She closes her eyes, finding the peace she came for.

"This is a lovely spot," a voice whispers in the darkness.

Her eyes snap open, in shock to find Sayer Starr standing there in front of her, leaning against the tree, hands in his uniform's pockets.

"How did you find me here!" her voice straining with surprise and anger. No one knew about her secret getaway—no one, not even Michelle--, from whom she kept no secrets. Here, it was just her and the wind and no one else—until now.

"Just had a feeling," he shrugs, "besides if I lived here, this would be my special place away from it all too," Sayer smiles that crooked smile of his.

_How does he know all this?_ Her mind races in disbelief. _What is it about him in particular, that makes me feel so crazy!_

"I used to have a place just like this when I was on Kinmoku. You know, where you can go when it seems life is turning upside down and there everything was still right side up," he gazes up a distant look in his bright eyes.

Shocked by how much his words ring true for her as well, Alex finally lets her guard down (a little anyway) and actually smiles, although small and almost unnoticeable.

"Don't you have somewhere like this on your new planet?" she asks, sincerely interested.

"Nope. Never found it," their eyes lock for a moment, something unspoken passing between them.

"Well, nobody else knew about this place, until now," she breaks the gaze, looking away.

"I'm sorry," his brows furrow, and he bites his lower lip, "I really didn't mean—,"

"It's alright. For some reason I really don't mind all that much." She chuckles at his apologetic face. _He can very cute at times._ Shaking that thought she turns walking quickly towards the house. Sayer looks confused and stands up straight. Alex stops and turns around with a smirk, "If you're staying you'd might as well come in." Then, as an afterthought, she adds with a wicked undertone, "Before everyone wonders what we're up to out here in the dark." She raises her eyebrows at him and continues towards the house.

"I like how this woman thinks_,"_ Sayer smirks to himself out loud as he trots after her. And for the first time in a long time, he forgets the painful aching in his heart.

When Alex walks calmly back in the door with Sayer close behind, Michelle sighs with relief. Not the argument, not the explosion she half-expected from the two of them, considering their past—ahem—difficulties. Normally Michelle was just as suspicious of men as Alex and would have nothing to do with them—but these three were different. They were Sailors after all, with a mission of protecting a galaxy similar to her own. They had formed an uneasy alliance at first, but now Michelle felt she could trust them—at least **one** of them she felt she could trust with her very soul. Quietly sipping her tea, she glances at the fair-haired young man seated next to her and finds her gaze met by his soulful green eyes. She looks down, shyly. _He is different from anyone I've ever met._ Emotion sweeps over her as she remembers the soft touch of his hand in hers, the wondrous feeling of sharing her mind with his, and how she wanted to never let him go. She was glad they were going to stay here. Now she could talk with him, be with him, get to know him more. _I know him so well already, just from those few moments we joined, but I want to know even more. _Robin the name whispers through her soul, and she trembles. _Am I losing control?_ She looks up to find his eyes still upon her, with the expression of a man who has just discovered something he never knew he didn't have.

_Then let's discover it together,_ she thinks losing herself in his eyes.

"Oh, I'll fix up the spare room for you," Michelle says hurriedly, suddenly feeling Alex's disapproving eyes upon her. She jumps up and scurries away before Alex has a chance to say anything.

"Really, we don't want to impose," Terry says.

"No, you're not imposing at all," Susan smiles warmly even though she sees Alex rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you can have my room," a small voice squeaks out from behind him. He turns to see little Tara carrying some sheets and pillows in her arms.

"Oh, Tara, I couldn't take your room," Terry looks down at her.

"I've already set it up and everything," she looks up hopefully.

"No, it's your room, I can just sleep on the couch," he smiles reassuringly.

"Oh, but you can't—your ankle—it's not all healed yet. You need a good bed," she insists, her voice eager.

"Yes, please do, Tara can stay with me," Susan says encouragingly, meekly.

Terry glances at her and then back at Tara, her little features so disappointed when he refused.

"Go on, Ter," Sayer puts his two-cents in, "**I'll** take the couch," he smirks. Terry smiles, turning to Susan and Tara, "You've been so kind. Thank you. Are you sure, Tara?"

"I'm sure…sir," she adds humbly.

"For a girl who goes out of her way so much for me? Tara please…Terry," he smiles at her.

"Terry," she whispers meekly, as her awestruck eyes meet his smiling ones.

"Good," his violet eyes sparkle.

"It's your bedtime anyway, Tara. Let's get what you need from your room," Susan dutifully attends to her responsibility, despite her pounding heart. She motions for Tara to move along, but the child doesn't respond, standing fixed in some sort of daze.

"Tara, say goodnight to everyone," Susan prompts.

"Oh," she says, her cheeks turning rosy, "Goodnight, everyone." She starts to follow Susan down the hall and then, suddenly, turns and stops. "Goodnight, Terry," she almost whispers.

"Goodnight, Tara," he says kindly, "and thank you." She just giggles sweetly, then scurries down the hall. That left Alex alone with the three men. An uncomfortable silence takes hold of the room as she sits there, her arms folded defiantly.

"How have you been, Miss Sokova?" Terry tries to make conversation.

"Fine," she answers simply. Terry looks to Robin.

"How are all of the Inner Soldiers?" Robin searches for something to talk about.

"Fine," she repeats.

Terry and Robin look at Sayer and shrug, not knowing what to say.

"Has there been any trouble?" Sayer asks, one fighter to another.

"Not since **you** left," the meaning obvious in her tone. Terry smiles and Robin snickers.

"Hey, at least I got something outta her other than 'Fine'," Sayer defends himself.

Alex tries to keep a smile hidden. _He's so strange,_ she thinks to herself. Just then, Michelle comes back in.

"Here's some pillows and things for you," she piles them on th ecouch next to Sayer. "Terry, your room's ready. It's this one here," she points to a door with the name 'Tara' written on it.

"Oh, goodnight, everyone, Miss Sokova," he nods in her direction, and she nods back. Terry gingerly gets up and walks down the hall as Susan appears and opens the door for him. "I hope it's alright," she says humbly.

"It's perfect," he says with a smile, drowning himself in her eyes.

"Here are some extra sheets and a nightshirt and some clothes Michelle—uh—found," she says, a little embarrassed. "I hope they'll fit you," she says worriedly as she folds and refolds, busying herself, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine," as she hands the clothing to him, their hands touch and she feels that sudden rush, that quivering inside again. She quickly pulls her hands away and moves towards the door.

"Goodnight…Susan," he calls after her.

"Goodnight," she hurriedly closes the door behind her.

Terry smiles softly at the closed door. _What a beautiful woman_, he thinks as he takes off his uniform and changes into the nightshirt she ahd given him. _In so many ways_, he finishes, thinking of the delicate hand that gave him these clothes.

Michelle turns to Robin. "Yours is this way," she gestures down the hall. "Follow me." Robin obediently does so, not noticing Alex's warning glances directed at Michelle who just smiles sweetly back. _Never before have I ever imagined a smile so perfect, a face so beautiful, eyes so entrancing,_ he thinks to himself, blindly following her down the hall. _The whole world could collapse right now, and I wouldn't even notice. What's wrong with me? Wake up, Robin! She's just a human—nothing more. I can't trust humans—not a single one—that's my policy—isn't it? But I've trusted Sailor Moon before, she's the whole reason we're here, or is she?_ He remembers the girl from his dreams. _It's you, isn't it?_ He looks at the aqua curls bouncing jauntily in front of him. _I'm so confused! Are you the reason I'm here?_ She stops in front of a door and opens it with an elegant flourish that make him smile. He stops short, losing his breath as he enters. Inside, over a dozen masterpieces hung on the walls, gorgeous interpretations, some of the simple beauty of flowers, some of endless flowing landscapes, all showing the considerate talent of an artist extraordinaire, the likes of which Robin had never encountered before. The paintings spoke to him, reached out to him, portraying a beauty and depth he could only have ever dreamed of before.

"Amazing," the word finally whispers through his lips, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Do you like them?" Michelle asks inquisitively.

"Like them? What a magnificent collection!" Robin answers, a rare enthusiasm in his voice.

"I use this room as my studio," she gently lights on the edge of the bed.

It takes a moment for her words to sink in. "**Your** studio? These are your works!" he says in astonishment.

"Yes," she giggles demurely.

"You are a truly talented person, Michelle Moreau," he says, sitting next to her.

"I don't know if it's talent. Maybe more inspiration," she says, looking down. He takes both her hands in his (something he'd never do before) and looks clearly into her aqua eyes.

"Then you must have a lot of both," he says significantly, squeezing her hands. He looks into her deep eyes and watches the praise make her blush, her face even more lovely because of it. She was a work of art in herself, an elegant splendor radiating from her very being. _No, she is not merely human, _he thinks, _she is a goddess, one I never knew existed until right now._

Sayer watches as Alex immediately starts pacing after Michelle and Robin leave the living room. _She's like a caged animal_he thinks to himself. He sits admiring her sleek movements, her finely toned arms, her tall shapely figure she tries to hide under those slacks and long sleeves. "_Can't fool me_," he smirks slyly to himself, "_You are a woman—and_ _a good-looking one at that_," he can't help but think as the thoughts creep into his mind. _Whoa-oh, _he catches himself, _there I go again. Stop it now. Why does __**this**_ _woman drive me batty?_

"So!" he spurts out, trying to change the subject in his own mind, "just you and me left, huh?" he tries to smile pleasantly.

Alex spins around, meets his eyes cooly and snipes "Sometimes life is cruel."

"Ouch," he smirks, pretending to be hurt, slowly grasping her strange sense of humor, which was, in fact, not that much different from his own. She takes one look at the comical look on his face, chuckles slightly, shaking her head, "Go to sleep," she orders him. "We're up early tomorrow for the rehearsal,"

"Yes, ma'am," he says mockingly with a salute. Alex rolls her eyes once more and leaves, exasperated.

She walks into Michelle's room to find her friend not there. Not letting her suspicions run rampant, she goes to Susan's room, hoping to find her there.

"Alex?" Susan looks up at her, from the dressing table.

"Never mind," she says, after looking around, her temper flaring. She practically slams the door shut behind her.

"Oh my," Susan says, seeing Alex's temper in action before. Then shrugging it off, she continues to brush her hair at her mirror and begins to hum softly, a gentle peaceful feeling washing over her. She glances over at Tara who was sprawled on the bed, busily writing in her diary. Susan smiles, _How kind-hearted of her to give up her room for a stranger. Tara is a very sweet girl. And yes, there is undeniably something special about this man,_ she smiles at her reflection in the mirror.

"…_.he is so sweet and kind to me and has beautiful violet eyes—just like mine! He is so very, very tall and handsome too, and his voice is heavenly. He likes me too, I know he does because he told me to call him by his first name. Terry. Terry, what a glorious name! Just writing it makes my heart flutter! Oh, Diary, I think he's just __**so**_ _perfect. I think, I think—I'm scared to even write it! No, I won't be afraid! I'll write it anyway! I think I'm in love! Oh, Terry, you're so wonderful!_ Tara sighs happily as she closes her diary and takes extra-special care to lock it, hiding the key in her nightshirt pocket. She stretches across the bed, a warm happy feeling overtaking her.

Susan senses she is finished and goes to tuck her in. She covers her small form with the blanket, brushing the loose strands of hair from her eyes. "Comfortable?" she asks in her motherly way.

"Yes, very!" she says excitedly, snuggling into her pillow. Susan smiles at the child's enthusiasm. _It has been an excited night, for all of us, I think._

Alex feels the adrenaline building as she quickly makes her way to Michelle's studio. _She's been gone too long. What could she be thinking! We swore off men long ago—what's so different about this one? All men are the same, could she be falling for him! Oh Michelle, Michelle, what am I supposed to do? I've promised to protect you—from everything—especially men._ She's about to slam open the studio door when she hears a voice call out to her from down the hall. Alex readies herself for a confrontation, not quite knowing what to expect as she reaches the door.

"Amara, what are you doing?" Michelle's voice says in confusion. Taken by surprise, Alex fumbles for her words, "Oh-I-uh-was just-uh…"

"Looking for me," Michelle finishes, a knowing smile creeping across her lips.

"Well—uh…" Alex starts again, a guilty expression on her face.

"I was just making myself a cup of Earl Grey. Would you care to join me?" she says, her eyes dancing with laughter at ther suspicious friend, always glad to be "one-up" on her.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll just turn in—it's been a long night," Alex smiles, weakly trying to cover herself. _I don't want Michelle to think I don't trust her. I do. It's him I don't trust. No matter what he may have been in the past, he is a man now, and you can never trust a man. Why did I ever allow the three of them to stay here! Hmph, I'll just have to watch them_ _**very carefully.**_

The full house slowly settles down, a quiet calm taking over. Susan smiles at the peaceful sleeping child laying next to her. She closes her eyes, the song pervading her soul begins again, its unending melody now accompanied by the vision of a pair of violet eyes and a deep voice with a melody of its own, guiding Susan into the world of dreams.

Robin lies awake in an unfamiliar bed, so many questions in his mind, so many answers in his heart. _I never thought I could feel like this. Has it only been a few hours since we left home? Did I just meet her tonight? It seems I've known her all of my life._ He could see one of her paintings from where he lay, his eyes drawn to it. It was a beautiful sunset over the endless ocean, sparkling in golden hues. _She must understand my love of art. How captured in its beauty is true emotion far above ordinary things. And few people, in any world, could ever be able to understand this. She does. She understands me. As much as I care for my brothers, sometimes I feel they don't understand me, not really. Here I finally found someone who does? Someone who wuld understand my sensitive nature and share in it? Can we even sense each other's very thoughts?_

"_Are you there? Can you hear me?" _his mind suddenly projects into the darkness, urgently needing to know. A pause. Silence. Doubt begins to sneak in. Then the fear of being left alone once again grips his heart.

"_I'm here," _her gentle voice wafts through his mind. Relief sweeping through his body and suddenly he feels shy.

"_Am I—disturbing you?" _he asks, uncharacteristically thoughtful

"_No, no. I was just thinking about you,"_ she whispers into his mind.

"_So we can sense each other's thoughts," _he concludes softly.

"_Read each other's mind,"_ she agrees.

"_I never knew I had this power,"_ he whispers in awe.

"_Exciting, isn't it?"_ she whispers.

"_Why are we whispering?" _he whispers.

"_You're right—no one else can hear us anyway," _she says.

"_No one at all,"_ Robin says dreamily.

"_Just the two of us,"_ Michelle starts whispering again.

"_I'm glad you're here with me, Michelle."_

"_So am I, Robin."_

The two of them laying in their separate rooms, smile to each other in the darkness. Their dreamy mood is rudely interrupted by a strange sort of growling coming from the direction of the living room.

"_What's that noise?"_ Michelle asks worriedly, about to jump out of bed, expecting imminent danger.

"_Oh, don't worry, it's nothing," _he reassures her, "_it's just Sayer snoring," _he smirks. "_You get used to it."_

Alex moans audibly, her head buried tightly under her pillow, covering her ears, trying to muffle the sound—but to no avail.

"Ahh! That man! He must do it just to annoy me on purpose! I knew I shouldn't have let them stay here!" she groans, pulling the pillow even more tightly around her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 3: A Galaxy of Differences, A World of Awakenings**

A songbird's sweet melody awakens Susan from her dream-filled sleep. She opens her window, welcoming in the bright morning sunlight. _How glorious this Earth is, how wondrous to be living,_ her own melody plays in her heart as she gazes across the open pastures stretching behind the house. _That's why we chose this place to raise Tara in, because here everything is so green and fresh, and alive, basking in sunlight. I don't want her to ever feel alone_, Susan's own lonely sould vowing to never let that happen. She looks down at the still slumbering child, feeling the responsibility weigh heavily upon her. _I can teach her many things, but to raise her in the loving atmosphere she deserves, I don't know if I can do that. I've frozen my heart long ago. And yet…_she smiles, caressing Tara's cheek. _Am I really incapable of love?_ Engrossed in these thoughts, humming to herself, she readies herself for a new day. She then heads for the kitchen to start breakfast when she sees Alex tumble out of her room, looking tired, disheveled and more than a little bit upset, still in her sleepwear.

"Good morning, Alex," Susan says pleasantly. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Not a wink," she mumbles.

"Oh," Susan says sympathetically.

"Didn't you hear it!" Alex asks in disbelief.

"Hear what?" Susan asks confused.

"That man sounds like a train! I don't know how you managed to sleep through it!"

Susan smiles, "Oh, Alex, it couldn't be that bad."

"It was pretty bad," Michelle comes out of her room in her nightgown.

"See?" Alex aims at Susan, who shrugs. Suddenly it starts again, echoing through the halls loud and clear. Alex spins towards the living room.

"Alex?" Susan whispers, chasing her down the hall, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to wake it up," she states decidedly.

"Amara, you can't!" Michelle's high pitched whisper shrieks.

"And why not?" she asks haughtily.

"Because—because—he's a guest!" Michelle's proper upbringing demands.

"An unwanted one!" she whispers back, her eyes flaring.

"Alex," Susan's calm voice intercedes, "really you shouldn't…oh my," she stops short.

"It looks like a tornado hit this place!" Michelle observes. Pillows and sheets and clothes were strewn everywhere, a shirt hanging over the lamp, a pair of pants tossed on the floor. And there, lazily sprawled across the couch, was the person responsible for the disaster area, a lean muscular young man uncovered by sheet or blanket, wearing neither shirt nor pants. Susan gasps, turning away, quickly retreating to the kitchen. Michelle blushes red and Alex, Alex smiles wickedly and walks up to the sleeping figure, who as she moves closer and gets a look at his face, actually looked very sweet and peaceful, and amazingly quiet. But that would not deter her. Leaning down, close to his ears, she takes a deep breath and shouts, "WAKE UP!" Unbelievably fast, he jerks awake trying to jump up, his legs becoming tangled, sending him plunging face first to the floor, but not without taking Alex down with him. So there they lay once again, his "only-wearing-boxer-shorts" body pressed against hers, an instant replay of last night's little escapade. Sayer shakes off the shock of his wake up call and looks down smirking at the woman beneath him.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

Alex sighs, pushing him away hard, jumping to her feet uneasily, the scent of his rich cologne making her feel dizzy. _It must be the cologne, why else would I feel so dizzy inside?_ Her heart pounds.

The commotion awakens the rest of the household. Terry and Robin quickly come racing into the living room, Terry in his undershirt, Robin in a borrowed oversized nightshirt, expecting danger. When they catch a glimpse of Sayer and Alex together on the floor and the state of disaster the room is in, with sheets and pillows and clothes strewn everywhere, Robin snickers.

"So what are you guys up to?" he chuckles leadingly.

"Argh!" Alex grunts, "He is not spending another night in this living room!" she shouts pointing a finger at Sayer.

"Now, Amara dear, be reasonable," Michelle says.

"Reasaonable? Look at this mess!" she explodes.

Terry begins collecting Sayer's discarded clothes and apologetically says, "I'm terrible sorry. We can move him to my room. He won't be any more trouble, I promise,"

"Yeah, right," Alex grumbles looking down at the miscreant, who was still on the floor, lounging lazily again the couch, his arms folded across his chest. _His bare chest._

"Yes, that's a good idea, we have a spare bed in the attic you can use," Michelle remembers. "If you'll help us get it down."

"Of course," Terry smiles, "just show me where."

"Follow me," Michelle says with a wave of her hand. Terry obediently follows, giving Sayer that raised eyebrows look that he always reprimands him with whenever he gets in trouble. Which was quite often. Sayer shrugs with a smile in response and Terry can't help buy smile back, shaking his head at his brother's irresponsibility.

"You go get some clothes on," Alex points at Sayer. He stands up, picking up the pile of folded clothes on the coffee table that Michelle brought last night. Moving close to her he smiles coyly, "You got it….Ally."

"What did you call me!" he deep voice echoes through the house, all the way into the attic, making Michelle up in the attic, chuckle.

"Oh, Amara, he does give you trouble, doesn't he?" Michelle says, giggling in the attic.

"Oh, Sayer is good at that," Terry answers as he hefts boxes from on top of the mattress.

"Well, Amara isn't a slouch in that particular department either," Michelle responds.

"Funny how much they're really alike," Terry observes, dusting off the bed.

"Yes, that's why they get along so famously," she injects some her trademark sarcasm with a smile. They laugh as Terry lifts the heavy mattress with ease.

"But really, I do have to watch out for my brother. He is a bit headstrong," Terry says turning serious.

"Really? I have to do the same for Amara."

"Then they truly must have something in common," Terry concludes as they walk down the hall.

"They must," she says simply, suddenly feeling a pang of loss with the thought, a feeling she couldn't explain at the moment.

Susan peeks out of the kitchen just in time to see Terry heave a mattress high into the air, the muscles flexing in his bare arms. The sight takes her breath away for a moment and she leans against the doorway, watching him disappear into Tara's room, with a gentle sigh. All of a sudden she smells something burning. "Oh the pancakes!" she rushes back to the stove. _First time that's happened,_ she thinks to herself. "First time for a lot of things," she says softly in reflection.

Tara gets up and hurriedly dresses for school. _How bright and beautiful the world is today!_ She looks out the window, her lungs filling with the sweet fragrance of flowers. She runs out into the hall and sees Terry and Michelle coming down the hall, Terry carrying a mattress. _How strong he must be to be able to carry such a heavy thing all by himself._ She scurries back into her door to stay out of the way. Terry spots her and smiles a greeting.

"Good morning, Tara."

_Oh how melodious his voice is! _"Good morning, Terry," she barely manages to say as they pass by. _How handsome he looks! How gorgeous and tall in his undershirt and shorts! _Tara's heart goes racing. _And he stopped to say 'Good Morning' just for me!_ Her eyes glistening, her heart soaring, she runs to the kitchen, welcoming in the new day.

"Good morning!" she sings out to Susan and Robin, who was already sitting at the table sipping tea, wearing a shirt a size too large. Tara hops on the chair across from him. ' "Morning," he answers simply, sounding groggy.

"How are you this morning," Susan asks pleasantly, stacking pancakes on Tara's plate.

"Wonderful!" she answers happily. Susan smiles, glad to see her so happy. Soon Michelle flutters in, looking very becoming in a summery dress.

"Oh, do you think so?" Michelle says to Robin, picking up his thoughts, smiling coyly. He blushes slightly, brushing the hair from his eyes, as she takes the seat next to him.

"You look very nice today, Tara," she smiles at the child. "Isn't that Susan's perfume I smell?" she sniffs the air. Now, it was Tara's turn to blush, and Michelle laughed softly. "I won't tell," she whispers.

Terry comes in next in a shirt a size or two too small, looking rather dashing in the way it tightly clings to his body.

"Good morning," he says to Susan as he passes by.

"Good morning," she turns away quickly, pretending to be engrossed in her cooking.

"Good morning, Miss Moreau, Robin," he says pleasantly taking a seat next to Tara.

"'Morning," Robin nods to his brother, Michelle smiling at him. Terry turns to Tara, who only had eyes for him.

"Getting ready for school?" Just then, Sayer comes bounding in, looking refreshed and full of energy.

"Look," he says, stretching his arms out, "Shirt fits good, just my size."

"Oh good—" Michelle starts to say, when Alex comes in still in her bathrobe, her hair still damp.

"Hey, Michelle, where have all my…." She stops short, her eyes resting on Sayer. "My clothes!" She grabs his shirt front. "Where did you!" she says angrily in confusion. Then suddenly realizing, she bellows, "MICHELLE! You gave them MY CLOTHES!" Her eyes flash angrily at her friend.

"Now, Amara you couldn't expect me to give them mine or Susan's," she starts to explain. "Besides, it's only three little shirts, nothing to get so excited over."

"Ooh!" She blows air through her mouth. "Nothing in this house is sacred!" She stomps out. Embarrassed by the scene, Terry says politely, "Do you want us to—" he starts.

"Of course not. She just gets like that." Michelle smoothes it over nonchalantly, pushing her hair back. "There's nothing to worry about."

Tara watches her Alex-Papa storm out of the kitchen. _Why doesn't she like them,_ she thinks to herself. _They're so nice, especially…_Tara looks up meekly at Terry, her heart pounding in her little chest. _So nice,_ she sighs the sigh of a 13 year old in love for the first time.

"Breakfast! I'm starving," Sayer plops down next to his brothers. Susan finally comes to the table with yet one more batch of pancakes and sits next to Michelle.

"These are delicious, Miss de Venici" Terry compliments.

"Why thank you," she blushes. "And please, 'Miss de Venici' is so formal. Please call me Susan."

"Susan," he repeats. "A lovely name," he smiles.

"Sure!" Sayer says his mouth still full of pancakes. He swallows. "We can call you 'Susie'"

"Sayer," Terry gives his brother a warning glance.

"What?" Sayer asks in confusion, not knowing he did anything wrong.

"That's fine," Susan laughs with a gentle smile, "I think it's sweet."

Sayer gives Terry a sideways smirk. "See?" Then noticing Terry's tight shirt. "You don't really fit in that, do you?" he asks.

"Well, it is a little tight," Terry says looking down. "Why don't you go into town and buy us some clothes?"  
"Yeah, something more my style," Robin complains. Michelle giggles at him.

"Yes, I wouldn't want you to come to my art exhibition looking like that," she stretches the arm of his shirt.

"You're having an art exhibition?" Robin's sullen attitude disappears.

"Later tonight, if you're interested in coming," she teases knowing his answer.

"I'll be there," he says smiling back. _If you really want me_, his mind adds.

_I do_, her thoughts come back to him, sweet and melodious.

Susan glances at the watch pinned to her chest pocket. "Tara, it's time to go."  
"Oh," Tara says disappointed.

"We'll see you later, then" Terry says to Tara. She nods happily and runs out the door.

"Would you like to join us, Sayer? We're going into town," Susan says, politely.

"Sure, thanks, Susie! See you guys later," he says to his brothers. "Bye 'Shelle", he waves to Michelle on his way out.

"My name is **Mi**-chelle," she says haughtily, stressing the first syllable.

"Don't forget to stop at the bank," Terry reminds his absent-minded sibling.

"Right!" he calls back. Sayer follows Susan and Tara out to a sleek yellow convertible. "Nice car," he says, impressed.

"It's Alex's," Susan answers.

"Very nice," running his hand over the sparkling hood.

Tara climbs into the back seat, Susan takes the keys out of her pocket.

"Do you mind driving? In my line of work I don't get around that much," she says handing him the keys.

"Drive?" he says, his voice cracking. He was about to explain that he couldn't, but male ego takes over, and bravado kicks in. "Sure, no prob" he takes the keys and slides behind the wheel into the driver's seat. A deep breath and then he starts the car, calmed by its smooth purring. Looking down at the complicated dashboard, he wishes he took the time to learn to drive. _Why didn't I bother? I guess because Terry always drives us anywhere we want to go. Mental note: Ask Ter to teach me to drive. Oh, well, that's not gonna help me now._ He puts his hand on the stick shift and Susan says, talking down to him,  
"Aren't we forgetting something, Sayer?"

"Huh?" he searches his mind, trying to remember driving with Terry what to do next.

"Your seat belt?" she says, tugging at hers, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh right." He sighs with relief, fumbling for the stupid device. _I never did like this thing,_ he thinks as it finally clicks into place.

"All right. Here we go," he shifts gears, lightly stepping on the gas….And they go flying backwards. He hits the breaks hard, stopping within inches of hitting a tree. Susan gasps and Tara squeaks.

"He he," he giggles nervously, "wrong gear." He shifts again, luck smiling upon him, and chooses the right one this time. They lurch forward and then smoothly turn onto the main road. "Haven't driven for awhile," he lies as an excuse. _Never, actually, _he thinks to himself. Getting familiar with the road, he smiles, as the wind blows through his hair. As his confidence gains, he picks up speed, but soon the desolate country road ends, turning into busy city streets. Susan, clutching the arm rest on her seat, shakingly directs him down the streets to Tara's school.

"Turn left at the next light," she says. The car goes speeding down the busy road. A yellow streak cutting off several other cars, their horns blasting. They reach the signal and go speeding through the red light, tires spinning with a screech.

"There's the school!" Susan says joyfully, truly glad to see its gates. Sayer pulls the car up to it with a screeching halt. Susan thankfully steps, feeling weak-kneed, happy to feel the firm ground beneath her feet. Tara climbs out of the back, her pale face even paler than usual. Sayer leans back in his seat, resting his left arm on the window.

"See ya later, pipsqueak," he calls out the window.

"'Bye," she says her little voice shaking.

"I'll pick you up later," Susan leans down, fixing Tara's collar.

"'Bye," Tara says.

Returning to the car, Susan goes to the drivers side. "Maybe I should drive you to the bank. It's hard to find," she tries to cover up.

"Oh all right," he says, playing along, secretly relieved. He slides over to the passenger seat and Susan gets into the driver's side, making sure to put on her seat belt. Slowly, she pulls back into traffic towards the bank. On the way there, they pass the 10th Street High School.

"There's the High School!" Sayer says excitedly, leaning out the window.

"Did you miss it?" Susan asks sympathetically, sensing the emotion in his voice, supposing he must have gone there once.

"The school? Nah. Never liked school much. Just the good times, the good friends we made here. I miss that." He looks at Susan. Susan smiles sadly, sharing in the sentiment, knowing exactly what he meant. She considers him for a moment. _Under that wild exterior is really a sweet boy—a sweet boy who has no idea how to drive,_ she smiles to herself as she turns into the bank parking lot.

"I'll be right back," he says as she parks, jumping out right over the side door. She shakes her head with a knowing smile, his exuberance contagious. 5 minutes pass. 10 minutes. 15 minutes. She waits. And though there is not a more patient woman on the planet, Susan starts to wonder what happened. Finally he comes jogging back to the car, a large wad of money in his hand.

"What took so long?" She asks, curious as she drives out.

"Oh, the girl needed my ID and I didn't bring any," he says nonchalantly, sticking the money in his pocket.

"Oh, yes, they always ask for that. How did you get the money, then?"

"I winked at the teller," he says, mischief glowing in his eyes, making Susan laugh out loud. Now it was his turn to consider her. _There's something sad and lonely about this girl—no, this woman—at least she seems more mature than the rest._ There was something else he had noticed about her earlier. He could've sworn he saw her eyes light up that way whenever she talked to Terry. _And the funny thing is, I could swear Terry looks at her the same way!_ Sayer looks at Susan. _She is a lovely woman—my brother has good taste. _He smiles at her. _I have to know more about her._

"So what else do you do besides take the pipsqueak back and forth to school?"

"Well, nothing right now," she says guardingly.

"What do you like to do, then?" he says, not giving up so easily.

"I don't know. Sewing, I suppose. I'd like to be a fashion designer…someday," she says hopefully. Just then they pull up to a ritzy men's clothing store.

"That's great. You can help me pick out some clothes then," he says merrily, jumping out.

"Oh, I" she starts to argue. She intended to just stay in the car while he went in. She gets out, looking in the window. The store was full of high-class men—not a woman in sight—even the cashier was a man. And if she went in with Sayer… She stops in midstride. Sayer stops too, turning around.

"What is it?" he asks, truly oblivious to the situation.

"I don't think I should go in," she says hesitantly.

"Why not?"

"Well," she pauses not quite knowing what to say, "there are only men in there and I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"C'mon, I need you to help me. I'll get lost in there by myself," he tries to convince her with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Sayer, I don't think it would look right…" she looks at him apologetically. It finally dawns on him what she means. A young woman and a young man choosing clothes together in a conservative and ritzy men't shop—well, it might raise some eyebrows. A solution springs to mind.

"You can say I'm your brother," he says, proud of the idea.

"But…" she was about to point out their skin tone difference when he grabs her arm.

"C'mon…sis," he smiles wickedly pulling her in the door with him.

"Yes, sire, what can I help you with today?" a snooty looking clerk asks, looking Sayer and Susan up and down critically.

"My sister," he stresses the word looking at Susan, "and I would like to look at some clothes and stuff."

"Don't forget the tuxedos," Susan adds.

"Oh yeah, three tuxedos, too."

"All for you, sir?" the clerk asks skeptically.

"One's for me. The other 2 are for my brothers."

"I must tell you sir, our tuxedos, are **rather** expensive," his English accent heavy, obviously doubting the customer's credibility.

"Oh, that's alright," it doesn't phase Sayer, "I think I brought enough," he pulls ou the huge wad of bills from his pocket, all one hundred dollar notes. The clerk's eyes light up.

"Oh, yes sir, certainly," suddenly humble, "what sore of tuxedos would you be interested in?"

"Show me what you got."

The clerk quickly whips out a catalogue. "We have a large stock in the back room, as well," he offers.

"That's good," Susan smiles, "the Wedding is tomorrow."

"Wedding tuxedos then?" The man queries. "A friend's wedding?"

"A very good friend," Sayer says meaningfully looking up from the catalogue.

"Well then, let me show you some of our finest suits," the clerk leads them through the shop. He takes them over to a display of especially pricey looking suits and picks up a black jacket.

"This one looks just your size, sir," he holds it out for Sayer to try on. Sayer slides into it easily, pulling on the lapels.

"Yeah, it'll do," he says simply.

The man smiles, obviously pleased with his customer's easy-going attitude. "I'll have it wrapped for you right away," he says, clapping his hands as a young man hurriedly takes the tuxedo into the back room. "And for your brothers sir?"

Sayer casually looks around, spotting one he liked. "I think Ter would like that grey one with tails, don't you, Susie?"

Susan, trying to stay unnoticed in the corner, just nods.

"Alright, that one—you got a long one? My brother's kinda tall." Sayer asks the clerk.

"Yes, we have that in several sizes."  
"Good. And I guess this one for Robin," he picks up a smaller bluish one with an uncertain shrug.

"Certainly sir," he claps again and more scurrying clerks come running.

"Oh yeah," Sayer remembers, "we'll need some shirts and belts, and socks, and shoes, and cufflinks and ties and---" he pauses, looking sneakily at Susan, "some underwear too." Susan looks down, blushing. The snooty clerk no longer cared about the low-class bluntness of his customer, all he could see were the dollar signs lighting up in his head.

"Yes, sir. Any kind you'd be interested in, in particular?"

"Nah. Just pick out 3 sets of everything," Sayer says nonchalantly.

"Can you tell me the exact sizes of you and your brothers, sir?" he says.

"Sizes, huh?" Sayer looks up blankly. "You got a phone?"

"Certainly, sir."

"Susie, could you call Ter and ask him our sizes?"

"Oh, all right," she says, suddenly nervous, following the salesman to the phone.

"Don't forget mine!" he bellows through the usually sedate storeroom.

Susan nods, smiling at her young companion's immaturity and reliance on his older brother. She dials home, her nervousness growing with each ring. _What am I going to say?_ The thought races through her mind.

"Hello?" Alex's low voice answers.

"Alex, can you get Terry for me?" Susan asks sweetly.

"What do you want him for?" Alex asks incredulously.

"Sayer needs to know their sizes, for their suits," Suan tries to explain.

"He left without knowing? Brainless." Alex says exasperated. "Hey, you got a call," she says coolly to Terry as he passes by. Before handing him the phone she says into it, "You taking care of my car?" almost threateningly.

"Yes, Alex," Susan says, trying to forget about the wild ride to school.

"Here." Alex hands Terry the phone.

"Hello," his polite low voice sending tingles through Susan's body.

"Oh, hello. It's me, Susan," she says quickly, so nervous was she.

"Hello, Susan," hearing her voice on the other end makes him smile.

"Sayer asked me to call you. We're at the clothing store and he chose your tuxedos, but he doesn't know your sizes," it all spills out in one breath.

"Oh, Sayer," Terry sighs with a chuckle, "tell him I wrote it all down for him already. He put it in his right back pocket."

"Oh, alright," Susan says meekly. Just then Sayer and the clerk come up, dumping a monstrous pile of clothes on the counter.

"Oh, here's your brother now," Susan says to Terry, sticking the phone in Sayer's face, embarrassed.

"Hey, Ter," Sayer says. "In my pocket? No, it's not--," he protests as he feels around in his back pocket. "Oh," he says suddenly, pulling out the errant piece of paper, "here it is." He smiles as if he just discovered it on his own, handing it to the salesman. "Mine here too?" he asks.

"Of course. You don't know it, do you?" Terry teases his little brother.

"Sure I do," Sayer snaps back, "just making sure," he lies.

"Alright," Terry smiles knowingly, "I'll see you later then—" Robin's voice suddenly comes on the line.

"Don't get me anything ugly, Sayer."

"Why would I get you anything ugly?" Sayer answers angrily.

"Because you have no taste," Robin's sharp-wittedly remarks with a snicker.

"You're lucky if I get you anything at all now," Sayer says, slamming down the phone hard, then turning to Susan with a sweet smile, "Ready to go?"

"Just about, sir," the clerk says from behind the cash register as he quickly rings up the numerous items on the counter.

"Shall I bring these packages to your car sir? Or would you like me to send them to your house?"

"Put everything in the car," he says, holding his hand out to Susan, who then hands him the keys. "It's parked right out front—the yellow Ferrari," he says showing off, obviously enamored with the vehicle, handing the man the keys.

Five minutes later, Sayer and Susan were driving home, the trunk and back seat filled to the brim with bags and boxes of clothes.

"You certainly bought enough," Susan says looking in her rear view mirror at the mountain of boxes in the back.

"Yeah. But watch Robin not like any of it," he says knowing his brother's selectiveness.

"What about your other brother? Is he hard to shop for as well?" Susan sneaks in the questions.

"Terry? Nah, no way. He'd like anything I brought." Sayer says with a far-off smile.

"You must be very close," Susan observes.

"I guess we are. I feel I can tell him anything and it'll be alright," Sayer says, thinking. "I mean, Robin's my brother too, but—Ter and I—we always were special." He closes his eyes letting the wind sweep over him.

"Yes," Susan looks at him, smiling, "I think you both are very special."

"Where are they! What's taking so long!" Alex paces back and forth continually looking out the studio window at the driveway. Michelle and Robin share a smile.

"Don't worry so much, Amara dear. They'll be back soon, I'm sure they're fine," Michelle says as she puts the final touches on her latest watercolor.

"I don't care about them," she says angrily, "it's my **car** I'm worried about."

"And Sayer can't drive a lick," Robin taunts at his brother's expense, finding it almost as irresistible to tease this girl as it is to tease his troublesome brother. Alex spins to face them.

"Susan **better** have been driving."

"Amara," Michelle giggles at her cousin's tenacity. "There. I'm done," she turns her easel around for them to see. Two brightly shining figures drifting over a peaceful ocean, surrounded in a blue green aura, their arms reaching out to one another, fingertips touching. Though shadowy, the figures were strikingly familiar. Way too familiar for Alex's taste.

For Robin, it was exactly as it was, everything so vivid and dreamy. Their encounter to perfection. "Beautiful," he whispers in awe.

"I'm glad you like it," Michelle whispers back.

_That's just how I saw it,_ his thoughts connect with hers.

_Me, too,_ her mind answers, "I'll add it to my exhibition tonight." She says aloud.

Alex studies the two of them, suddenly feeling left out, knowing something was happening between them. _That's why I spent my entire morning in here. Michelle needs me, my protection, I swore that to her long ago. I'm not gonna let some man take her away from me, _she thinks with conviction.

Just then, she looks out the window and sees her beloved yellow Ferrari pull up in one piece. As fast as the wind, she's out the door. Busy in the living room composing a surprise song, Terry sees the car as well, and goes out to greet them.

Susan and Sayer step out of the car to see Alex waiting for them.

"Did you take good care of her?" she says stroking the golden hood.

"Of course, Alex," Susan smiles.

"You drove," she says accusingly at them, "right, Susan?" Sayer holds his breath, waiting for the next response.

"Yes, Alex," Susan tells a small white lie. _I did drive, most of the time,_ she tells herself.

"Good." Alex says, satisfied. "What are all those?" she points to the full back seat.

"There's more in the trunk, too," Sayer says with a bright teasing smile.

"Just get it out of my car," she says, annoyed, going back into the house.

"There is an awful lot here," Terry says, coming out to the car.

"Well, I didn't know what to get," Sayer says, "so I got everything."

Terry smiles that beautiful understanding smile at Sayer. "Let's get it inside," he says, lifting several large boxes from the seat.

"Yes, we'll help," Susan says as Michelle joins them at the car. They pick up a few small boxes each.

"No, ladies, please," Terry interrupts. "Thank you for your kind offer, but—"

"Let us show our manliness. We can handle it," Sayer winks at them as he lifts a heavy pile stacked high, carrying them into the house. On the way he passes Robin, who was standing in the doorway, just watching them.

"Can't we, Robin?" he asks wickedly. All eyes turn to Robin, who blushes in embarrassment in front of Michelle.

"Uh, sure," he pushes aside his dislike of physical exertion and manfully takes a load into the house.

Susan and Michelle watch the three men and smile to each other.

"How nice it feels to be treated like a lady. It's SO rare these days," Michelle says haughtily.

"Yes, it is nice," Susan agrees.

"Let's get ready for the rehearsal," Michelle says as they go inside.

"This is what you got me!" Robin holds up a jacket in disdain.

"What's wrong with it?" Sayer asks, half-expecting this response.

"It's—it's—it's just not me," he holds it up to his chest.

"What about your blue and pink one? I found the same one you used to have, didn't I?" Sayer says angrily.

"Yeah, well, it's the **only** good one you got," Robin says simply.

"Fine! Get your own clothes next time!" Sayer's temper gets the better of him.

"I think I will," Robin tosses the unwanted jacket aside with snooty disdain.

"How about you, Ter?" Sayer asks, now afraid of his choices.

"Oh, it's fine," he smiles looking up from folding clothes into drawers.

"Good." _At least I have one friend,_ he thinks. A knock comes to the door. Robin opens it with an uncharacteristic smile.

"It's time to go," Michelle sticks her head in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 4: Rehearsing the Love Duets**

Outside the stately Catholic Church on Tenth Street, you could hear the summer birds singing as the sun's rays beat down upon the trees, stretching towards the One who had placed them there. The midafternoon lull in activity displaying such peace and harmony that not a soul outside the monument could suspect the pandemonium raging inside.

"OKAY, who **stole** my folder!" Lita demands in outrage, the past few hectic weeks putting a strain on her usually sunny disposition.

"Don't have a cow, Lita," Rei's sarcasm cuts in, "we'll find it. CHAD!" her high-pitched voice shrieks out through the sacred walls. A tall man with his eyes hidden beneath his frazzled hair hurriedly comes running up, tripping of the piles of ribbons until now neatly stacked in the corner of the room. Vainly trying to extricate himself from the sea of ribbons and lace he was wrapped in, Chad looks up at Rei.

"Yeah, Rei?" he obediently asks, looking at the woman he worships in awe.

"Oh, Chad, you doofus. Look at the mess you just made!" Rei's voice echoes off the cathedral ceiling.

"Uh—sorry, Rei, I'll clean it up," he quickly tries to pull the pile back into their strewn boxes.

"Never mind that now," Rei sighs, exasperated. "Just go and find Lita's folder—you know—the green and pink one," she waves her hand at him to leave, "if you can manage that without making anymore messes," she hisses under her breath as he trots off obediently as a faithful dog. "I don't know why you stuck me with him, Lita," Rei turns back to her friend. "He's such a good-for-nothing," she says, a fire in her voice, as she watches Chad crawl beneath the pews in search of the errant folder.

"Rei, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Lita says absently, her mind really in a thousand other places.

"No, it's not. Why do we have to do this stupid escort thing anyway? And since we do, why couldn't you set me up with a really hunky guy instead of just Chad!"

"Rei, don't start!" Lita booms, "I've a billion other things to think about without having to hear your caterwauling!"

"Here it is, Rei," Chad comes running up, green and pink folder in hand, a triumphant look on his face.

"Well, finally," Rei just snatches it from his hands smugly without a single word of thanks, wiping the smile from his face. Despite her frantic state of mind, Lita can't help but feel bad for Chad. _He has such a good heart, and Rei was really cruel to him! And still he never complains._

"Thanks, Chad," Lita says, giving him a sincere smile of gratitude.

"No problem, guys," he brightens up again.

"Where'd you find it!" Lita asks in dismay as she opens it up and finds it full of dust and grime.

"Oh, like Mina was using it to clean out some spiderwebs and junk," Chad answers.

"Yuck!" Rei hands Lita a towel and she wipes it off. Then Lita opens it up and examines the seating arrangements.

"Let's see," her forehead crinkles in deep thought, "Rei, you will come in from that entrance over there," she points her pen at the side door, looking up, she sees Mina dangling dangerously from a tall stool, attempting to hand ribbons on the doorway, but the results so far were not very good. _Oh, Mina,_ Lita thinks to herself with a smile, _you do try so hard, so how can I get mad at you?_

Seeing Lita's attention, Mina's cheery voice rings out, "How does it look?"

"Great! Keep going!" Lita bites back her criticisms, seeing her friend's genuine enthusiasm.

"Lita, it looks horrible," Rei says frankly.

"It's fine, Rei." Lita says quietly, not wanting to hurt Mina's feelings. "We'll just touch it up later."

"What are you going to do about an escort for her?" Rei whispers.

"Don't worry. I've invited someone special just for her," Lita smiles conspiratorially. Just then Serena and her family come in the front entrance.

"Oh, Lita, it's already so lovely, dear," Mrs. Hart says, bubbling over.

"It's lovely," Sammy imitates mockingly.

"Sammy," Mr. Hart scolds at his son, "Remember what your Mother and I said."

"Yes, Dad," Sammy answers sullenly, obviously been lectured on his behavior.

"It really is wonderful, Lita, everyone," Serena looks around in awe at how much everyone was working so hard for her day to be special. _Married. Tomorrow, I'll be married, _Serena starts to lose herself in her reverie. She watches her Mom get right to work with Lita and Rei, looking through lists and arrangements, and her Dad and a reluctant Sammy help Mina and Chad hand the ribbons and lace around the doors and pews. Serena sighs a happy sigh, realizing that tomorrow everything would be even more wonderful somehow.

"Ahhh!" a scream pierces through her fantasies. Serena watches Mina tip dangerously on that stool she was perched on, teetering back and forth until she catches her balance and then…suddenly falls! Right into the arms of a young man who just happened to be walking in the door.

Mina looks up into the eyes of her rescuer and sighs, _what handsome blue eyes he has._

"Are you alright?" he asks shyly.

She just nods, for once in her life at a loss for words.

"Ken, just in time!" Lita smiles, coming across the room to greet him.

_Ken, what a lovely name,_ Mina's mind wanders as if in a daze.

"Everyone, this is my friend, Ken," Lita introduces him. Hellos come from the group.

"Hello," Ken answers, then he looks down at the speechless girl still in his arms.

"Oh, Ken. This is my good friend Mina," Lita crosses her fingers, hoping for good first impressions. "Mina, this is Ken," Lita wonders at Mina's sudden silence.

"Hello," Ken smiles.

"Hello,"Mina manages to squeak out. He puts her down gently, watching her platinum blonde hair cascade down her shoulders.

"Mina, I've asked Ken to be your escort for the wedding, and he was good enough to agree."

"Oh, it's no bother at all, Lita," Ken answers kindly, "I was actually looking forward to meeting all your friends," he glances shyly at Mina.

Mina finally catches hold of herself, Lita's words sinking in—_**ESCORT—for me!**_ A light bulb flashes on. "Lita, don't tell me this is the best friend you've been telling us about! No wonder you've kept him hidden all this time!" Mina exclaims, grabbing his arm, dragging him into the church. "Ken, we're going to have such fun together! Oh, and thank you for rescuing me before—you were **so** heroic!" she bubbles excitedly. "If you're Lita's best friend—and I'm Lita's best friend—well—that makes us great friends already! Ha ha! You can tell me everything you know about her and I'll tell you everything I know---well almost everything—and, oh, this is going to be so great!" she babbles on and on, not letting him get a word in edgewise.

_What life, what spirit she has_, Ken muses to himself, _her brightness fills the whole room, shining like a light._

Lita turns to Serena and Rei. "Do you think it'll work?" she asks, a questionable smile on her face.

"You never know, it might" Serena answers hopefully. Then Lita sees someone coming up the church front steps.

"I think here comes surprise #2," Lita smiles cunningly as she opens the door and Amy's long lost love Greg comes in, a few inches taller, and a little bit older than they last saw him, but still the same old Greg.

"Hi, Guys, it's—it's been a long time," he smiles at the girls.

"Greg, I'm so glad you could come!" Serena says happily.

"Well, Lita called, I don't know how ou found me, and I just had to come…" he starts to explain but is cut off by a sight he's longed to see for way too long.

"Sorry I'm so late guys, Class just got out a little…" Amy's sweet voice trails off.

"Greg?" she asks in disbelief. "Is it really you?" her voice quivers as she stands frozen.

"Amy, yes it's me," Greg's shyness still there.

"How?…why?…..when?" All the questions keep getting cut off, her mind spinning.

"I—I know it's been too long. I'm sorry about that, Amy," Greg stutters.

_Amy, Amy, he's saying my name, how do I answer? My heart feels like icem what do I do? Oh, Greg I thought I was long over you, but I don't know anymore. I don't know…._

"It was good of you to come," the words come out coolly, not what she really wanted to say.

"I wouldn't want to miss it," _the words aren't right,_ he thinks. _I shouldn't have come, she doesn't want to see me, I've hurt her too badly, it's been too long_, Greg feels a cool weight pressing down on his heart.

_How much taller he's gotten, and handsome too,_ Amy feels her heart begin to melt.

_She's still as lovely as I remember,_ Greg thinks wistfully.

"I suppose you're my escort. Right, Lita?" Amy asks sweetly. Lita nods, proud of her trackind down feat. "You are amazing, Lita!" Then she turns to Greg. "How did she ever find you?"

"She emailed me two days ago on the Internet."

"You on the Internet? No way, Lita!" Serena says in shock.

"I tried everything else and then I asked Melvin to help me and well, here you are, Greg!"

"Never underestimate the matchmaking powers of Lita," Rei says.

Lita smiles, her good deeds for her friends paying off dividends as she looks at the shy glances passing between Amy and Greg, the noice chatter of Mina and an awe-struck Ken, the fussing between Rei and her adoring Chad, and this was after all, Serena and Darien's wedding. _Now I'm the only one left alone, _Lita sighs sadly.

_If only Rita wasn't coming all the way from Europe. Then maybe Andrew and I…_Lita's thoughts trail off, knowing the depressing answer to her own question. _He's Darien's best man and I'm the only bridesmaid left without an escort _(sigh)…_well that's not exactly true, Susan doesn't have one either. Somehow I've managed (well actually Serena's Mom did) to get her brother Sammy to escort Tara. And Alex and Michelle…_Lita giggles nervously to herself. _They said they're coming together, so that leaves just me and poor Susan. I'd try to find someone but… I just don't know any men old enough for her! Sigh. I guess some of us are always meant to be alone, even at weddings…_

The door opens and Darien, Andrew, and his sister Lizzie walk in, Darien seemed to be in his usual calm mode (no nervous before-wdding jitters – yet, Lita smiles despite her sad mood) but Andrew seemed to be in an unusually dejected state, far from the pleasant demeanor he always greets them with, Lizzie standing by his side, looking worried.

"You're late, Mister", Lita playfully smacks Darien's arm with her folder, "for your own wedding rehearsal, too", she smirks, looking up into Darien's handsome face, seeing worry there too, directed at his best friend Andrew. Lita begins to feel something wrong. _So must Serena, I can see it in her eyes,too_. Serena goes to them, hanging on her love's arm.

"Andrew? What is it?" Serena asks worriedly, concern apparent in her voice. Before he can answer, Mina suddenly comes running up. Never one to tread lightly,she shouts, "Hey Andrew! Lizzie! Where's Rita? Wasn't she supposed to come today?" Mina asks, wondering why Darien flashes her a sharp look.

"She's not coming today," Andrew says simply, looking out a stained glass window.

"Will she make it by tomorrow?" Rei asks, probing gently.

"No, she's not coming… not ever," his voice trails off, so low you almost couldn't hear.

"Oh!" Serena says worriedly,"Is she alright?" expecting the worst forom such an answer.

Lizzie couldn't take anymore. "Andrew got a letter this morning, she's gone and married some professor at her school," she says, her green eyes flashing in anger at this woman's nerve to break her poor brother's heart.

"Oh, Andrew," Lita genuinely feels sorry for her friend. She reaches out to him, squeezing his arm gently. _His happiness is all that matters. He loved her so much! How could she do this to him! How cold, how unfeeling!_ Lita's eyes well up with tears, caring for hom so much, she could feel the sorrow, her heart thundering with his pain. _I've been through this all; I know what you must be going through,_ Lita thinks, her own heart broken many times before.

Andrew looks uo at Lita's touch and smiles at her concern.Seeing the tears in her eyes, he pushes away his own feelings of sadness. _What a kind girl,what a good friend she is._

"Don't worry", he smiles"I guess we just weren't meant to be", he sighs.

"Andrew didn't even want to come today, but Darien convinced him. And I told him being with all you guys would make him feel better," Lizzie brightens at Andrew's words.

"For sure!" Mina explodes boisterously, "we'll take good care of you Andrew! Don't' let something like that get you down, we've got a wedding to rehearse!" She drags him away. "Oh I know, I know," she exclaims as if inspiration suddenly struck her, "you can escort Lita tomorrow! She doesn't have anyone yet!" ignoring Lita's mortified shaking her head behind them, Mina presses on, "that would be **so** perfect! We don't need silly old Rita anyway, do we?" Mina's enthusiasm so overpowering Andrew couldn't help but smile. He turns back to Lita, "I'd be glad to," he looks down into Lita's green eyes and wonders why the pain in his heart suddenly didn't hurt as much.

"Really!" Lita feels her spirit lifting, electrified with sudden happiness. She gazes into his eyes as he nods. _I shouldn't be so happy, _Lita scolds herself, breaking the gaze quickly. _But I can't help it! _Trying to contain herself she looks at the clock handing on the ceiling.

"Two o'clock already! We're way behind schedule Everyone get into places," she orders, excitedly pointing and directing with new vigor.

"Rei, Chad's in the wrong place, Ken, you stand beside Mina there, just like that, right. Andrew," she turns to him, blushing, "you and I go right here. This is how we're going to walk out so everyone remember their places."

"Mom, do I have to!" Sammy whines.

"Sammy," Mrs. Hart chides. Lita smiles at Sammy's resistance and then glances out the window. "Now where can Alex, Michelle, Susan, and Tara be?"

"How does it always happen this way?" Alex moans silently, giving a hard shove to the passenger squished next to her in the front seat.

"Hey, Ally, what's this little thingy here for?" Sayer reaches through the steering wheel and presses his finger on the oil pressure guage on the dashboard.

"Keep your hands off my dashboard," she rumbles at him.

"Just asking," he shrugs, pouting. Then, a wicked look in his eye, he suddenly trips a switch on the panel in front of him, making the windshielf wipers swish back and forth.

"You're just doing this to be annoying, aren't you?" Alex angrily flips the switch off, keeping a watchful glance in her rear view mirror, she adjusts to see the two passengers in the seat directly behind her.

Michelle meets her gaze in the mirror, knowing what was on Alex's mind. She giggles at her friends' protective nature.

"What?" Robin whispers from next to her.

She shakes her head knowing Alex was listening to every word, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

_How lovely she looks, her hair blowing in the wind, _Robin admires Michelle's elegant beauty. Susan watches with interest the budding romance between the pair in the seat next to her. _How nice it must be to be free to fall in love, to be able to…_she blushes, finding her own gaze entranced on the wide-shouldered, chesnut-brown haired figure in front of her. '_No!' _her mind screams, '_don't—you can't!'_. But even a thousand years of restraint can't stop the longing in her heart. She tears her gaze away, looking out at the whizzing world speeding by without her. '_The story of my life,'_ she sighs, holding back the tears in her eyes.

Terry, unaware of the attentions of the lady behind him, and likewise unaware of the attentions of the young girl he held on his lap. For being such a man of intelligence, there was still much about the female psyche that he had yet to discover. Space being limited in the sports car for 7 people, Terry had offered for the child to sit on his lap and Tara jumped at the chance eagerly. It was the least he could do for this sweet girl and he found himself growing rather fond of the fragile little creature.

Tara, for her part, was growing more than fond of this tall stranger. She was falling in love—her first love and for a teenager in love, nothing was more dreamed of than to be held in his arms. So Tara felt like she was in heaven, looking up into his violet eyes, his handsome face, _sigh_, her eyes glaze over.

"Is this the same route to your school?" Terry asks pleasantly making conversation with his small charge.

"Uh-huh," Tara nods in a trance.

"Sure, we're gonna pass by it right over there!" Sayer points to the school on the left, brushing his hand against Alex's hair as he does so, receiving a nasty glare in return.

"Oops, sorry," he says casually, smiling wickedly.

_Just keep your mind on the road, don't let him get to you. What is it about that wicked smile that drives me absolutely nuts! I've gotta get __**out**_ _of here!_ Alex swerves into the church parking lot, coming to an abrupt stop. She throws the Ferrari in park and springs from the car as fast as she could—which was almost blinding.

"What's with her?" Sayer asks innocently, smiling. As he gets out of the car, he looks up at the tall imposing building, his joyful mood broken, his smile fading. "So this is it," he says, more to himself than to anyone else, blowing air between his lips. _It's been nearly a year and a day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought about her. I've wondered what she was doing right then, or if she were safe, I've wondered if he was making her happy. Why do I ask these questions? Why do I care so much? I'm all mixed up. I'm just going to go in there and see her and then I'll know. I'll know everything once and for all._ He walks up the stairs slowly, taking a deep breath. He stops, waiting for his brothers, grateful for the gentle wind washing over him.

Terry opens the car door and helps the little sprite hop off his lap. Then, like the perfect gentleman he was, he helps Susan out of the car, offering her his hand. Not used to such attention, Susan meekly accepts the hand, feeling as if time stopped when their hands met. Once out, she quickly pulls her hand away. "Thank you," she says quietly. Terry walks up to Sayer, a look of concern etched on his face. Tara rushes to his side, Susan a few steps down, Michelle and Robin lagging behind. When they all catch up to him, Sayer turns to them.

"Ready, guys?" he says jauntily, trying to disguise the uncertainty in his soul.

Alex hurries up the church steps, realizing how late they are, and how furious Lita will be. _But that's not what you're running from, is it?_ A little voice inside her mind asks. Alex pushes the thought away as she does the same to the front door.

"There you are Alex!" Lita exclaims, obvious annoyance in her voice. "You've been holding everything up! Where're the others?"

"They're coming," she cocks her head towards the door.

"Why're you so late?" Rei demands.

"Well, we ran into a few problems," Alex answers mysteriously, making everyone wonder.

"Hey, I heard that," a familiar voice comes from the doorway. Everyone freezes in shock.

"**SAYER**!" Serena shrieks in surprise and glee, the first to recover, she rushes to him, warmly throwing her arms around him.

"Meatball," he whispers and, in that moment, in a flash faster than the speed of light, he knows. As he holds he tightly in his arms, he knows. _Yes, I love her, I love her dearly—but it's not_ _**that**_ _kind of love—not the love between a man and a woman, more the kind between brother and sister, between friends who are more like family._ The feeling warms his heart as any doubts evaporated. As he looks into her clear blue eyes he sees her happiness and her joy, and Sayer is glad he can now truly be part of it with all his heart. He feels a great weight lifting from his soul, his questions finally all answered.

Serena looks up at Sayer smiling. "I knew you'd come," her voice full of joy. "I knew it." Tears stream down her cheeks. "Wouldn't miss it," Sayer smiles down on her, wiping away her tears tenderly, "would we, guys?" he turns to Terry and Robin, his arms still around Serena's waist.

"Of course not," Terry offers her his hand and Serena grasps it tightly. "Terry," she whispers sweetly, then feeling a tap on her shoulder,

"Don't forget me, Princess," Robin, on the other side of Sayer, uncharacteristically offers his hand as well.

"How could I, Robin? How could I ever forget any of you!" she beams at the three of them. Like sweet déjà vu, Serena smiles. They were even wearing the same style clothes as before when they were here, right down to the colors.

Susan, Tara, and Michelle come in unnoticed, joining Alex next to Lita. Alex watched the scene in wide-eyed interest, especially the exchange between Serena and Sayer. _There is something more between them than with the other two, it's undeniable. But how far does it go? The Princess will be married tomorrow so nothing else matters, does it? And why do I care so much?_

She wasn't the only one whose interest was piqued at the tender embrace. Darien never really knew the man, met him only for a few moments before they left Earth. _There was something between him and Serena while I was gone, _Darien muses, _I never did find out what that was. But that doesn't matter anymore, I am certain of Serena's love. I need no other proof, but…how eagerly she ran to him, how well they fit together,_ Darien could not help but let those little jealousies creep into his mind as he watches his bride-to-be in another man's arms. _What exactly is between them?_

First shock over, the other 4 Inner Scouts all scream their names in glee rushing to the Three Lights like a tidal wave. Each girl clings to her own respective favorite, pushing Serena even closer into the huddle. Lita and Amy hug Terry while Rei and Mina hang all over Robin in a gaggle of shrieks and giggles, of "I missed yous" and "Oh Terry!s/Robin's" and even a few "Sayer!s" mixed in.

The abandoned escorts look on cooly at the newcomers who caused such a panic. Chad lifts the hair from his eyes to get a good look at the little white-haired one Rei was hanging on. _Those must be the "idols" they were all continually screaming over in the backroom of the temple when I wasn't supposed to be listening. What's so special about them! Especially that little short one! And why can I never get Rei to act like that for me, even a little? _Chad lets the hair fall back into his eyes, that old depression setting in.

Greg watches in shock as his usually calm and composed Amy lets out a loud squeak and runs (yes, actually runs) to that tall man who just came in. _That's not like Amy at all—well at least not the Amy I remember. It has been years and she probably has changed, meeting other people in her life, other boys….._as he looks up sadly he realizes his "competition" was not a boy, but a tall (really tall) man with a great physique. _How can I compete with that?_ Greg worriedly frowns.

"Who are they?" Ken asks out loud. The girl clinging to his arm had suddenly screamed, "ROBIN!" at the top of her lungs and took off for him like a bullet. Feeling slightly tossed aside like yesterday's old news, Ken shakes his head still trying to get his equilibrium back after Mina's deafening explosion.

"The rock group, The 3 Lights, I think," Andrew answers, matter-of-factly, remembering the frenzy the group had sent through every girl in the arcade where he worked, not to mention his own sister's wall being plastered with their posters. He turned to Lizzie for confirmation to find her flattened to the floor, obviously fainted after that high-pitched scream. Andrew hurries and lifts her up.

"Are you alright?" he asks as she comes to.

"AHHHHH," she screams again, "the 3 Lights!" and she rushes off to join the crowd of Inner Scouts forming around them without even a backwards glance at her caring brother.

Ken chuckles. "Like a bunch of screaming banshees, huh? I guess it's understandable. They were popular."

"Yeah," Andrew answers surveying the scene, as he watches Lizzie go to each man. First she went to the dark-haired one in the front, the one that Serena was still clinging to. Then to the shorter white-haired one on the right, the one that Rei and Mina had blown out their eardrums for, and then finally on the tall brown-haired one, who Amy and Lita were fawning over. For some reason, his eyes remain on this man, as he watches Lita gabbing happily with him, her eyes lit up, making her even prettier than she normally was. _Such a pretty girl, always so kind, but I wouldn't take her for the rock star type. _Looking again at the pair, Andrew feels a strange sensation inside he can't explain. _Lita's such a good friend to me, I must just be feeling protective of her, they are rock idols after all, and you know all about idols…_Andrew folds his arms, not quite pleased with the situation.

"Some of Serena's friends I don't know about?" Mr. Hart asks his wife, straightening his glasses as he examines the men.

"Oh, yes they're those nice young boys who went to Serena's high school a year ago. I always did wonder what happened to them. They were so nice to the girls," Mrs. Hart hands her husband another ribbon, unfazed by the commotion.

"Hmph," Mr. Hart grunts. Those boys looked a little wild to him, with their ponytails and designer clothes, especially the dark-haired one his daughter was so attached to. _Strange I never met them before. Oh, well, a lot of strange things I've got to get used to._ "My little girl…" Mr. Hart sighs out louds, looking at the beautiful woman his daughter had blossomed into. He looks down at his wife.

As if reading his mind she sayys, "I know, Honey, I know," with a sad smile. Sammy watches this exchange between his parents, shaking his head.

"What's the big deal? Weddings are a stupid waste of time," he says, jaded, much rather being out playing with the other boys at the arcade.

"Sammy, you'll never grow up, will you?" Mrs. Hart smiles at her son.

"If it causes all this trouble, I sure hope not," Sammy says decidedly—making both his parents laugh.

Susan hears the laughter and smiles. _Such a happy family, _she thinks, reflecting on her own sad fate, then looking back at the group, she suddenly notices something, the realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. Certainly Amy was also talking to Terry, but it was Lita who caught Susan's eye. Lita's sudden shy demeanor, the way she lowered her eyes, the flashes of crimson in her cheeks—and to her horror, she was sure there was something in Terry's handsome eyes, too. _The way he's looking at her…Oh, why does my heart feel like it's splitting apart! I should not care, I do not care, I __**CAN NOT**_ _care,_ her mind spins in tumult as the tears spring to her eyes.

"They were popular with the girls, weren't they?" Susan hears Michelle say from behind her.

"Yes, they were," Susan smiles brightly, any signs of distress vanishing from her face. It was her secret and it must remain her secret—locked forever in her heart.

"I suppose all rock stars have that…" and Michelle trails off. Now it was her turn to notice something amiss. "**WHAT** did you just think!" her whisper so ferocious making all heads turn. Everyone looks at her in confusion. "Who are you—" Susan starts to ask her friend when she sees Robin's head suddenly jerk up, a guilty expression on his face. Rei on one side of him, Mina still clinging to his arm. Everyone looks back and forth between Robin and Michelle.

_You're attracted to her, aren't you! _Michelle's voice cuts into his mind accusingly.

_Michelle,….it's not what you think…I just haven't….seen her for awhile._ Robin tries to cover up his indiscretions.

_You think __**that**_ _of that, that little—_Michelle breaks off her thought, truly hurt.

_No! Not really. Actually,…I think it more of you…Michelle, _Robin removes Mina's arm (to her displeasure) and looks across the room at Michelle, slightly embarrassed, but intent in emotion.

Finally meeting his gaze, Michelle blushes, smiling. "Oh Robin," she whispers softly, leaving everyone to wonder what just happened, unaware of the silent exchange.

Lita looks into Terry's violet eyes dreamily one more time and then snaps back to her responsibilities. "I'm **so** glad you guys are here!" she bubbles, "this is so perfect!" Lita's mind races at her new "brainstorm." Grabbing each of their arms, she tugs Sayer, Terry, and Robin away from the other girls, leaving them in an amused astonishment. "We just needed three more guys!" she announces, grabbing a perplexed Susan by the arm, dragging her over to where Terry was standing.

"There! Terry," she says his name so sweetly, Susan feel those pangs of jealousy again, but those feelings quickly erased by Lita's next words. "you can be Susan's escort," in a matter-of-fact, no-questions-asked tone. Terry nods, quite pleased with the arrangement and smiles at Susan, who looks down, shyly blushing, inside, her heart leaping for joy.

"Michelle," she leads her by the hand to Robin, "you two can go together," Lita states as Michelle smiles sweetly and Robin takes her offered hand with a squeeze, glad to be out of the jam he had just been in moments before.

"And—" Lita grabs Sayer's wrist and then pauses, looking rather unsure of herself for once, but quickly lets it spill out, "Alex," she looks up into Alex's unforgiving eyes, "you and Sayer can.." Lita feels the words choke in her throat as Alex gives her a killing glance.

"**DON'T EVEN SAY IT**," her low voice rumbles, threatening.

"But you guys are the only ones left," Rei pipes up from behind Lita, trying to fill in her friend's silence, until she receives Alex's flashing angry eyes as well.

"Ooh, if looks could kill," Mina says as they all cower in the corner.

Seeing it as a challenge, _and I never back down from a challenge,_ Sayer smiles that wicked grin, turning to Alex.

"C'mon, Ally, how bad can it be?" he touches her arm in a peacemaking gesture, but she shrugs it off quickly.

"Amara, don't be so difficult! It'll be fine," Michelle tries wheedling again.

"Michelle, you and I, **we** were supposed to…" Alex finds herself grasping at straws, more than a little hurt at how easily Michelle had discarded her for that silver-haired shrimp. (Though he had grown several inches in the past year, still reaching only 5' 5")

"Oh, Amara dear, we must all do our part," Michelle smiles sweetly, signifying the end of the argument.

"But—" Alex says her hope fleeing.

"Hey, Ally, any girl would die to be in your place," Sayer's old confidence and arrogance returning as he feels his good mood rising.

"I'm not just 'any girl'" she snaps at him not willing to give an inch.

"Alex, please, just this once, for me?" Serena's gentle voice flutters in, a hopeful smile on her face.

_How can I deny the Princess anything? But why she puts up with this conceited…I'll never know, I guess_, Alex thinks to herself with a smile. Turning to Sayer, she says "All right," with a sigh. He smiles triumphantly, making her want to punch him.

"I knew you'd give in," a smug smile on his face. Alex grits her teeth then turns to Lita, who thought she had been forgotten in the scuffle, but wasn't that lucky.

"You're gonna pay for this, Mitchell," Alex threatens. Lita cringes because she knew Alex always carried out her threats.

"Oh well, I'll think about that later," Lita breaks from Alex's gripping eyes and clears her mind.

"Alright, everyone, places!" She watches all the pairs timidly join together (well, except for Serena and Darien; and oh, Ken and Mina, who was never timid). Then catching a glimpse of little Tara, who looked hurt and a little spacey, Lita thought, she takes the child's shoulders and leads her to where Sammy was standing.

"Sammy!" Lita calls ahead to the boy, an enthusiastic smile pasted on her face. _Oh, boy, here goes another difficult case,_ she thinks to herself, knowing Sammy's dislike of escorts and weddings and "anything to do with girls" as she vividly remembers him saying one day, not long ago.

"Sammy, this is Tara. Tara this is Sammy, Serena's brother," as Lita makes the introductions, Sammy's mouth drops open.

"Hello," Tara's small voice comes out softly.

"Uh-uh," Sammy stumbles over the words to the pretty girl in front of him.

"Oh, this is Tara," Mrs. Hart comes over, interested in meeting Sammy's new little friend, "so nice to meet you, dear," she coos, "I'm Sammy and Serena's mother."

"Nice to meet you," Tara says sweetly, though her eyes keep drifting back to a tall figure behind her.

"OK, you two get to know each other while I get everyone else set up. Sammy, you know your place right? Show Tara, OK?" Lita reiterates again.

The boy just nods absently. _What's with him?_ Lita thinks to herself as she scurries away, _I was at least expecting a sarcastic 'Yeah, yeah, Lita,' or something. Oh, well,_ her thoughts turn to her own churning emotions. _Oh, Andrew are you really going to be my escort? I feel bad why, but…I can't help but feel glad too! Alright, Lita, focus, you got a wedding to direct! _She walks up to Andrew.

"You and I go out over here, right after Rei and Chad, okay, Andrew?" she smiles up into his green eyes, glad to see his old familiar smile back at her.

"Got it," he says, impressed with Lita's organizing of the whole wedding it seems. Looking over, seeing everyone in the right order, Lita says, "Now girls, take the arm of your escort and…" she stops, not realizing what trouble it could cause.

One by one, each girl takes the arm of her man, Serena and Darien, with a knowing smile, Amy and Greg, with quick uncertain glances, a smug Rei and her eager Chad, a blushing Lita and polite Andrew. Then, Michelle and Robin, clinging tightly, a timid yet secretly ecstatic Susan and gentlemanly Terry, who offers his arm cordially, and little Tara and Sammy in the back, his focus on her, hers on the tall man in front of her, leaving only…

"You've **got** to be kidding me," Alex just looks at Sayer in disdain.

"Ally, I don't bite," Sayer says trying to cooperate, "well, not at first," his tone not quite appropriate for the holy location.

"I bet you don't," she answers snidely, sarcastically.

"You scared?" his eyes light up with the dare—Alex never could back down from a dare—in a flash, her arm snakes its way into his. "Happy now?" _There's that feeling again, the kind I get when I race my car, _her heart skips a beat.

"Very," Sayer answers, squeezing her arm in his tightly against his chest.

_Oh why do I have to be so short and scrawny! If I was just a little bit taller, maybe, maybe __**I**_ _could've been paired with Terry. How lucky Susan is and she doesn't even appreciate it! Life can be so cruel sometimes! Well, at least, I get to walk behind him. I can pretend he's my escort and he's holding __**my**_ _arm. I love how his ponytail swishes back and forth….why is he looking at her that way? It's that mini skirt she's wearing. He can't help it if Susan wears such showy clothes. I wish I had a skirt like that too and then maybe he'd look at me that way…_ Tara's purple eyes glaze over, lost in a young girl's fantasy world.

Sammy shyly looks at his companion out of the corner of his eye. _Wow, she's so pretty! Why didn't Serena or Lita tell me they knew such a pretty girl? Ditzes they are, they don't care about anything but their stupid wedding. She's a little spacey though, I wonder why. _Sammy follows her unshakable gaze to the back of the tall _(I mean tall!)_ man in front of them. The sad realization dawns on Sammy. Though a young boy, Sammy was a quick study and it didn't take much power of deduction to see what was clear on Tara's face. _She likes that guy—what's his name?—Terry, right, everyone was screaming it before, how could I forget. He's way—__**way**_ _too old for her—and it looks to me he's more interested in that girl Susan anyway. What Tara needs is a younger man, more her age, someone smart and funny, someone…someone like me! Now if I can only get her attention away from that big oaf…._

Luna crawls along slowly, hanging her head. _I always knew Robin would find someone but….that's not it, it just hurts to be reminded once again I'm only a cat. _She glances over at her sullen furry white friend. _Certainly I have Artemis, but it might be nice to have a choice in these matters, not just be thrown together because we're the only two talking cats on the entire planet! Luna, get a hold of yourself! Tomorrow will be one of the crowning achievements in your duties, the Prince and Princess will be wed, as they should have been a thousand years ago. Destiny will be fulfulled at long last. And I'm here to see nothing stands in its way,_ Luna peeks around into the crowd, until her gaze lands on Sayer. _Nothing,_ she thinks decidedly.

Artemis sees Luna stretch her head forward with that angry "Don't make me use these claws," face and mistakenly concludes she must be directing her gaze at Michelle, who was clinging tightly to Robin's arm. _Oh, Luna, why? Not another human again. When are you going to realize that this cat loves you more than life itself? You've always been the only one for me, Luna, and someday I'll marry you too, in a church just like this, then you'll forget all about these silly infatuations of yours. _Artemis just finishes his thoughts as he and Luna join the entourage outside the church on the front steps.

"That was great," Lita smiles broadly, glad her plans were all coming together as well. "Now…" she begins to explain what will happen next.

Serena looks back at her crowd of friends, not hearing Lita anymore. _Everything is so nice. Now if only one more special little girl could make it, then it would be perfect!_ Serena looks up towards the heavens, closing her eyes, _Rini, Rini, if you can hear me…please come, my wedding wouldn't be complete without you…please…._

In answer to her prayers, a sudden cloud forms over the group, swirling, swirling, an energy buildup in the center. A blinding flash of light, then 3 figures once again fall from the sky. The first to recover, the Three Lights rush to catch the plummeting packages.

**Plunk!** Terry catches a pink-haired, cone-head little girl with a strangely familiar face.

**Plop! **Sayer dives to find himself holding a little fuschia-meatball-head, who he's come to know so well.

**Poof!** Robin think he miscalculated and missed, then looking down finds a tiny grey furball purring softly in his cupped hands.

"Rini!" Serena shouts, as Rini jumps down from Terry's arms and runs to her with a hug.

"Diana!" Luna squeals happily, unaware of how much she missed her time-hopping kitten as Diana leaps and bounds towards her.

"Chibi chibi?" the little fuschia-haired sprout still had no grasp of the language, still using baby talk.

"Doesn't anyone want to claim the little one?" Sayer struggles to keep a hold of the wriggling package.

"Here give me," Alex unceremoniously grabs the child from his arms. "You behave yourself," she commands. The child immediately clams up, not used to such authority, her eyes wide.

"Hey, you're good with children," Sayer looks astonished.

"That's why I get along so well with you," Alex says pointedly, sarcastically. Sayer feigns hurt feelings.

Shock wearing off, Serena looks to Rini, a question on her face. "Rini, who is this child? I mean I know **who **she is, but…just how is she here with you?"

"Oh right, you wouldn't know, not yet anyway," Rini smiles crookedly. "Everyone, this is my sister, Daria," Rini reaches up and Alex hands her the toddler.

"Daria," the baby repeats with a giggle.

"Sister?" Darien smiles the same crooked smile as Rini, taking Daria from her.

"I'll explain later," Rini whispers to Serena, "too many people."

"Right," Serena nods, still confused, _I thought she was just the light of hope but…another daughter? Wow. _Serena reels from her own future knowledge. "I'm so glad you made it!" Serena smiles, leaving behind her doubts.

"Me too," Rini hops up the steps happily. "I heard you and I just had to come. Mommy and Daddy send their love," and for the first time Rini feels strange about saying that. _In a way, tomorrow, you and Darien are going to become my mommy and daddy. Not really, just kinda, sor of. Oh well, I'm just glad to be here!_

"Mina," Ken asks confused, "What just happened?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Mina waves her hand, "just a few more guests." Ken smiles it off.

Sayer, Terry, and Robin dismiss the odd encounter, having seen far stranger things happen in their experiences as they go back into the building. Greg follows, unable to shake the feeling that he'd seen those children before, somewhere. Chad totally forgets everything as Rei drags him inside without som much as an explanation. Sammy, Mom and Dad, fall back into their hypnotic states as to who both children are. The scouts all lead their escorts inside, the cats scampering behind them, leaving only Lita and Andrew on the front steps.

"Lita," Andrew asks quizzically, "Did those children just fall outta the sky?"

The truth such an innate part of her, Lita couldn not bring herself to lie. "Yes," she answers slowly, "Oh look at the time!" she glances at her watch, "Let's get inside," she changes the subject quickly, praying her doesn't ask anymore questions, striding into the church.

Andrew smiles, shaking his head. "Girls and their secrets," _Maybe I'll ask Darien about it later,_ he thinks, following Lita back inside. _What a strange day this is turning out to be._

Diana looks around at the new scenery with a kitten's wide-eyed curiousity. Although a few years older than the last time we saw her, Diana's small size and penchant for asking numerous questions remained unchanged, perhaps due to her human-like qualities that left her still a learning kitten than a full-grown cat.

"Mother," she asks out loud turning to Luna, a million questions spilling into her mind.

"Diana, hush," Luna scolds in a whisper, her eyes instructing her forgetful kitten on her place in this century, hoping nobody heard her little voice in the crowd. But someone did.

Leaning down, close to the trio of cats, so no one else could hear, Robin smiles. "Did I just hear that kitten call you 'Mother', Luna?"

"Well, I—yes, but"—Luna stumbles, not knowing quite where to begin.

"A beautiful kitten," he tickles Diana's tummy, "and you must be the lucky father," Robin looks to Artemis. Artemis just smiles crookedly, unsure of how Luna was taking all of this.

"I always knew there was something between you two," Robin's green eyes sparkle as he pats the two cats on the head affectionately. "You're a lucky man," Robin's words make Luna realize the truth behind them.

"I always hope to be," Artemis looks at Luna shyly. _Yes, we do have something, don't we?_ Luna remembers all the times Artemis was there for her, even when she didn't appreciate it. Maybe she judged him too harshly, maybe, she looks down at the wide-eyed kitten at her feet, maybe, the future just might be looking a whole lot better.

The afternoon wears on, Lita and Mrs. Hart directing everyone to and fro, making sure they all know their seating arrangements, when to stand, when to sit, all the boring details over and over until it's all ingrained in their memories.

"Okay! I think that about wraps it up. Ladies, I want to see you all bright and early at Michelle's, **Okay! Before 10 AM.**" Lita stresses, counting on last minute bridesmaids dress alterations. "And escorts," she turns to the men, most of whom were draped across the pews, "we expect you to be here at the Church no later than 1:00 o'clock. Got that?" She knocks Sayer's draped arm off the nearest pew and looks at them threateningly. "1:00 PM." She takes ot a few slips of paper, and hands them out. She smiles cheerfully after saying that mouthful.

"You all did wonderfully!" Mrs. Hart calls out after them as each says a special goodbye to Serena and Darien, and their own "special" girl.

"Bye Serena..uh, Darien," Greg looks a bit frightened, but considering their past, it's not surprising.

"Bye, Greg," Serena smiles comfortingly, "Thanks for coming,"

"Bye," Darien nods.

"Uh, no prob," Greg looks to Amy, "Um, Amy, uh…"

"Call me later, number's the same," Amy fills in the words Greg couldn't find and he smiles appreciatively.

"Gramps is gonna have a **fit** if we don't get to the temple like right now!" Rei rushes about, gathering her things. "Gotta go. Bye, guys. Say goodbye, Chad!" Rei pulls the poor man out the door before he could say a word.

"Bye, Rei. Bye, Chad. Oh, no, Rei! Wait a minute! There's something I want to do!" Serena rushes to her father.

"You go on Chad! I'll be along soon!" Rei waves Chad off, returning inside the church.

"We've gotta get going, too, my shift at the arcade, you know," Andrew and a starry-eyed Lizzie come up. In her hands, autographed napkins, streamers, and ribbons that the 3 Lights signed and even a scrawled "Sayer Starr" across the back of her white T-shirt.

"I'm never gonna take it off!" Lizzie squeals in pleasure, her eyes still glued to her three rock idols, who were casually leaning against the back wall. She waves frantically, Robin rolls his eyes, Sayer just looks at her and Terry gives a polite little wave back, making Andrew's little red-head sister nearly faint again.

"They're causing quite a stir, huh?" Andrew comments to Darien, considering the 3 men and the effect they had on his sister.

"You can say that again," Darien frowns as Serena's attention once again is drawn to Sayer as she returns armed with her Dad's camera. Daria giggles as Sayer tosses her up and down in the air, to the child's squealing delight.

"Sayer and Daria always did get along so well," Serena says to Darien as she loads the film, amazingly getting it right!

"Yeah," Darien answers absently, a little green-eyed monster growing inside him.

"Darien, what is it?" Serena finally notices his silence, "aren't you feeling well?" concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, really, I'm fine," _I can't let her think I'm jealous, I'm not. Why should I be? There's nothing between them. Nothing at all. _He doesn't even notice Ken say goodbye, his mind so absorbed until he finds Terry standing right in front of him, his hand outstretched, Tara and Susan at his side.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Shields," he shakes Darien's hand firmly. "Goodbye, Miss Serena," Terry smiles putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Robin smiles with a wave out the door, Michelle on his arm.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Serena bubbles smiling as Terry, Robin, Michelle, Susan and Tara. "Since today was our last day of school and you're all here too, I'd like to have us all in a picture together, okay?" Serena holds the camera up cheerily.

"Certainly," Terry smiles, Serena's warmth and friendship all coming back tohim.

"Great idea, Meatball!" Sayer comes bounding up having dumped Daria unceremoniously to Mrs. Hart. Serena smiles up at her old friends linking her arms with theirs as she leads them outside. "C'mon, girls! Outside!" Serena calls over her shoulder, assuming that Darien was right behind her, which he was, watching every move of the dark-haired man on Serena's arm. And he wasn't the only one. Like father, like daughter, no matter from how distant a future, Rini was also a bit nosy of Serena's relationship with 'that guy'.

Meeting Michelle and Robin on the front steps, Serena points to the park across the street. "There that's the perfect spot!" she sings as Rini trots up next to Tara who was surprisingly able to keep the quick pace today, her eyes gazing up adoringly at the tall man who caught Rini earlier.

"This is exciting! Isn't it Robin!" Mina scurries up to him, grabbing hold of his arm, pulling him forward with her,in her enthusiasm not noticing she left Michelle behind. As she watches Robin being dragged away from her, Michelle stops short in her tracks, fuming.

"Idols. Here one day and gone the next," Alex interrupts disapprovingly as she strides up to Michelle offering her own arm as replacement (_As it should be anyway!_ Alex's temper flares) and Michelle takes it as she always does, not wanting to let Alex think it bothered her. So she holds her tongue not wanting to cause a scene in so doing leading Alex to believe she had just won a small victory in the battle over Robin.

"Alright, this looks good," Serena stops, looking through the camera lens for the best shot. "Everyone, group shot!" Serena plays the cameraperson. As everyone gathers in a close formation, camera hogs Mina, Rei, and Rini placing themselves smack in the middle, Mina grabbing a shy Amy and putting her in the center so she herself doesn't look (dare she think it?) conceited. Lita finds herself in a nice enough position next to the 3 Lights, who were doing their best not to steal the spotlight, trying to just be part of the gang on the side lines. (Well, Robin was posing a bit, forever the idol.) But you might actually mistake Sayer and Terry for normal boys, not just rock stars. _That's what's so nice about them, I think._ Lita smiles ups at Terry but finds his attention elsewhere, towards the Outer Scouts on the far left side of the group. That's exactly where Alex had made certain to place Michelle and herself, as far from the Three plagues as she could get, Susan and Tara naturally tagging along wherever Alex lead them. Darien takes his place behind Rini, folding his arms. Seeing them ready, Serena smiles, looking into her viewfinder. "Okay, everyone, say CHEESE!" Serena looks hard into the camera moving it up and down. "Hey, where are you guys?" she asks still searching through the camera.

"It would help if you took the lens cap off," Robin says, sounding annoyed.

"Oh," Serena giggles, embarrassed, "Now which little button do I push?…" she struggles to find the correct button amidst the numerous ones on her Dad's expensive camera.

Seeing her fumble with it exasperatingly, Terry, always the gentleman, offers to come to her aid. "Miss Serena, I'll take the picture if you'd like and that way you can be in it too."

"Oh no, Terry! I want all three of you in it!" Serena shakes her head, knowing that soon they would be returning to their planet, leaving again. But she didn't want to think about that now, she just wanted to take the photo!

"Princess, please allow me," Susan leaves her spot going up to Serena holding her hand out for the camera.

"Oh, but Susan,….I want you there too!" Serena whines.

"Like you said, today was **your** last day of school. I don't need to be in it." Susan smiles reassuringly.

"C'mon Serena! I'm late enough as it is! We'll take another one with Susan later all right?" Rei's cutting voice says as she dashes forward, pulling Serena into place right in front of Darien.

"Good," Susan nods, not minding (or was it that she was just used to it?) being left out, especially not for the Princess' sake.

"Everyone ready?" she asks politely, looking in the viewfinder, her eyes can't help bt be drawn to the tall man on the left whose violet eyes seemed to be giving her a sideways glance, looking right at **her.**

At her pause, Rei takes controll once again, starting the familiar, "CHEESE," to prompt her, in which Serena, Amy, Rini and Lita join in all smiles.

CLICK.

The picture is taken by one self-sacrifing 'young' woman whose gentle kindness and consideration for others did not go unnoticed this day by a certain brown-haired handsome gentleman on the far right of the photograph.

Going back into the church, they say their goodbyes to Mr. And Mrs. Hart and little Daria and then it's time to say goodbye to Serena.

"Miss Serena, Mr. Shields," Terry nods to Darien, kissing Serena's hand.

"See ya tomorrow," Robin somehow had gotten Michelle back on his arm as they walk out the door.

Sayer sprints up to Serena. "Meatball," he smiles that smile of his Serena remembered so well. "It's good to see you again," he takes her shoulders, kissing her forehead goodbye. Unintentionally ignoring a fuming Darien, he jogs out the door, down the steps until he reaches Robin and Michelle. Then he calls back through the doors, "Come on, Ally! 'Shelle's in a hurry for her picture show!"

"It's an **art** exhibition!" they can hear Michelle's angry voice, faint in the distance.

"Michelle has an art exhibition tonight," Alex stops to explain, not ready to rush to any man's beck and call, especially one who gives out kisses so freely to engaged girls, her mind still steams from the innocent scene a few moments before, her own jealousies twist it into something other than innocent. _How can the Prince just stand there when he does things like that! I couldn'' put up with it. Not that it's any concern of mine really anyway._ Alex clears her mind.

"I'll see you guys later," she strides out the church doors, bracing herself for the ride ahead of her.

"A noisy bunch of kids today, huh, Honey?" Mr. Hart asks, cleaning up strewn ribbons and streamers.

"I don't know about noisy, dear, just full of life." She turns to Serena. "I like your friends, Serena dear, they're all very sweet," Mrs. Hart picks up Daria. "Now I've got to get your sisters home. Big day tomorrow! Don't be out too long, you two," she gives Serena and Darien each a kiss on the cheek. "Tomorrow you'll be part of our family, Darien," Mrs. Hart hugs him warmly. "I want you to now how glad we are to have you."

"Thank you," Darien answers sincerely, the first heartwarming feeling he's had all day.


	5. Chapter 5

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 5: Approach the Beautiful Morning**

Racing down the backroads of Tokyo on a Friday night is no easy task, but for an experienced race car driver like Alex Sokova it's usually like a walk in the park—usually. That's if an extremely annoying unbelievably noise dark-haired man was not sitting next to her in the front seat, constantly asking silly questions or cracking meaningless jokes. And the suspicious silence from the two inhabitants of the back seat didn't help Alex's disposition much either.

"Never been to an art exhibition before, have you, Ally?" Sayer tries to make pleasant conversation. "Sounds kind of boring, not the kind of place I'd take a girl like you for," he says not quite knowing how to lead into the question on his mind.

"No one asked **you** to come," she snaps closing the door on him once again.

"So, you two are quiet back there," Sayer turns his attention to Robin and Michelle. "Nervous, Rob," he teases his brother.

"Of course not, Sayer," Robin retorts. "I've been to several art exhibitions, not that I could ever get you to something as classy before."

"Hey, I've got my reasons for coming," Sayer glances at Alex through the corner of his eye. "What're yours?" he wickedly raises his eyebrows in Michelle's direction.

"I **asked** him to come because he was so interested in my works," Michelle smiles back innocently.

"Right," Sayer answers with a smirk, as the car comes to a stop in front of the monstrous building and a valet comes trotting out. Stepping out of the car, Alex hands the man the keys in one motion, used to bringing Michelle to these high-class functions. Yes, they were a bit tiresome, so full of pomp and circumstance, certainly not Alex's speed or style, but she had to put up with the endless barrage of ceremonies for Michelle's sake.

_And for Michelle, I would do anything._ She watches with annoyance as Robin helps Michelle out of the car and Michelle takes his arm so naturally, how to anyone else they looked so right, the perfect couple. But to Alex the scene couldn't look anymore wrong. Following them inside, her angry concentration is broken by a low but loud whistle from beside her. She turns to see Sayer looking in astonishment at the hundreds of paintings surrounding them inside the museum's great hall. She wasn't' the only one who heard him though, as the upper-class snoots all turn in horror at such a rude sound in the otherwise subdued room. Some even turn their noses up and leave the room, while the others choose to simply ignore them. Michelle and Robin spin around.

"Sayer you must be quiet in here!" Michelle whispers, fiercely embarrassed.

"What? You can't talk?" Sayer asks in a disbelieving whisper.

"You can talk you just can't—can't," Michelle can't even bring herself to whisper the word.

"You can't whistle, Sayer," Robin finishes it for her, annoyed as they turn leaving him and Alex behind.

Feeling chastised, Sayer looks down, not quite knowing what to do with himself in such a boring dump.

"Actually," he hears a low voice whisper in his ear, "I thought it brought some life to this old tomb." He looks up to see Alex's amused smile, her laugh gentle, her eyes sparkling. His eyes lock with hers for a fleeting moment, a strange feeling sweeping through him. She breaks it off quickly.

"Don't let it go to your head," she saunters off in search of Michelle and her "companion." But even as she walks off, Sayer can't rid himself of that feeling, the sound of her voice, of her laughter ringing in his ears, that look in her eye and her smile. In his mind he could still see her smile, that wonderful, beautiful, dazzling smile.

"Do you suppose they're having fun?" Susan asks Terry, who looks up from his work and smiles.

"Knowing Sayer I'm sure of it," Terry answers with a chuckle, then turning serious, "Are you sorry you didn't go with them?"

"Oh, no," Susan looks alarmed, not wanting him to think she was bored here with him. "I don't usually go to those sort of things. I'd rather just stay at home and read or do my studies." She lifts her folder in explanation.

"Me too," Terry agrees, finding it almost hard to believe there was someone else who'd rather spend a quiet evening at home than a Friday night out on the town. Gazing into her dark fuschia eyes, Terry wonders if there could be a more perfect woman, so quiet and kind, so beautiful and—

Susan jumps up from her seat with a start, feeling his gaze on her. "I must go check if Tara needs any help on her homework," she makes an excuse.

"No, let me," Terry gets up quickly, "You keep going with your work," he lightly pats her shoulder as he walks by, unknowingly sending shockwaves through her body at his slightest touch. She tries to concentrate on the paper in front of her, which was, in actuality, barely getting done at all tonight.

"Tara?" Terry gently knocks on her door. "Are you still up?"

"Oh!" He hears a scurrying of little feet across the floor. "Yes, come in, please." The door opens for him and Tara peeks out, "Please sit," she hurries, throwing papers off the corner of her bed.

"Alright," he sits and she climbs up beside him.

"I just came to check if you need any help with your homework."  
"Oh, my homework," she says, a little disappointed, hoping he'd come just to see her.

"Do you have any questions, maybe?" Terry tries to be helpful. "Come on, don't be shy."

"Well," Tara looks down at the ground, summoning up all her courage, then asks, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she holds her breath.

"Well," he pauses, "there was a time when I would've said 'no', Tara, but now…."

He gets a far-off look in his eye, as if he knows exactly the feeling she's talking about.

"Then you do think so too," Tara says nervously.

"I'm sure of it," he smiles down at her warmly, although a pair of fuschia eyes look back at him in his mind.

"Really!" Tara says excitedly, reading into his words a totally different meaning.

"Absolutely," he smiles at his own sudden awareness of the subject, then realizing responsibility, he strokes Tara's hair, unaware of the feelings the child has for him and says, "it's been a long day, and tomorrow's an important one. You get some sleep so you'll be bright and pretty for the Wedding, alright?" His fondness for the little girl taking over, he kisses her goodnight on the forehead. "Goodnight," he whispers, leaving the room.

"Good Night," Tara answers back, "my love," she giggles gleefully. On Cloud 9, she races to her diary to write her greatest and latest entry to date.

"'Dear Diary', can life be anymore wonderful? Terry just told me he loves me too and he kissed me goodnight and everything. Oh, I feel so happy, so much in love, everything is so perfect now!'"

Robin's jaw hangs down in awe as he and Michelle enter the room sectioned off for her exhibit. Over 20 beautiful works hang arouhd the room, the centerpiece being her self-portrait, as beautiful and stunning, as it was elegant.

"Beautiful," the word barely escapes his lips as he moves closer to it, but halfway there, they're waylaid by some rather plump bejewelled older ladies of Michelle's acquaintance.

"And we thought you weren't going to show for your own exhibition," one matronly lady laughs.

"Michelle, dear," the old biddy swinging her pearls coos, "who is this handsome young thing, you've shocked us all with?"

"Well, he's—" Michelle starts to introduce.

"Don't tell me you're already engaged, dear!" The opals and lace cries out.

"No, we're—" Michelle blushes.

"Oh, dear, do your parents know? I think you should at least tell them," another busybody sticks her nose in.

"Michelle, dear, did I hear someone say **engaged**?" a stately looking woman comes into the crowd of nosy old ladies forming around the couple.

"And I've been trying to tell them it's just not true," Michelle finally gets in with a polite smile, used to the hubbub that always surrounds socialites and their new companions.

"We're merely…" Michelle searches for the word to describe their relationship, "merely…"

"Is he your boyfriend, then?" a younger girl, more her age asks with envy. Michelle looks at Robin and blushes, not ready for these questions to be asked in front of all these people.

"Yes. Yes, I am," Robin finally breaks his silence, looking at Michelle meaningfully. Gazing into each other's eyes, the crowd fades away.

"Oh, dear, it looks serious," one old lady crows in the background.

"What was his name? Did you catch it, Mildred?" they whisper behind their fans.

"No, no, he looks well-bred though, but I'm not sure of his hairstyle."

"I hope he comes from a good family—for his own sake. You know all about her parents."

"Oh, yes, I've heard some tales…" and the rumor mill circles around the room. What intended to be an exhibition of her latest paintings and portraits turned into a free-for-all gabfest about Michelle's social life.

"Michelle," Robin whispers her name sweetly, "Is there someplace we can be alone?" he glances arounds, nodding and smiling at the gaggle of old ladies spying on them, and who were doing their very best to pretend not to.

"Yes, there's an open balcony on the roof," she still looks dreamily into his eyes.

"Good," he takes her arm, "let's go." They leave in a hurry, shocking the old snobs once again.

"Young people these days," one says with a "hmph".

As if by some mysterious arrangement, that is just the moment Alex arrives, with Sayer close at her heels.

Looking around, seeing no sign of Michelle, she stops the nearest passerby.

"Have you seen Ms. Moreau?" she asks, her eyes still scanning the room for her wayward friend.

"Oh, yes, we've all seen her, dear," a high-pitched giggle comes out.

"Well, where is she now?" Alex feels her temper slipping.

"We don't quite know. She and her boyfriend just vanished, poof! A few moments ago."

"**BOYFRIEND!"** Alex tries to hold back her anger.

"Oh yes, it's a known fact—she just introduced us to him herself," she says matter-of-factly.

But Alex doesn't wait for further explanation. She quickly turns on her heel in hot pursuit of her misled friend.

"Ally, wait up!" Sayer turns to follow, on the way out seeing a waiter with a tray full of hors d'oevres. "Those look good," without missing a beat he reaches out, grabbing a handfull of the more edible looking ones from the neatly arranged tray, dropping a few on the floor as he does so. Popping some into his mouth, he waves back to the waiter, "M'mmh tasty!" he calls back, his mouth full, shocking everyone's delicate sensibilities. While all eyes watch his hasty departure, a pair of waiters not looking where they were going crash into each other, spilling drinks all over the guests and the floor, causing utter chaos in the usually refined establishment.

There was a breathtaking view of Tokyo from the roof of this twenty-four story art museum in the center of the city's busiest section of town. And on a Friday night in the summer it was especially stunning.

But it was not the scenery nor the elegance of the museum. It was the sight of the most beautiful woman in the world that took Robin's breath away as he watches her soft curls wave back and forth in the breeze, her delicate white shoulders peeking out from beneath her shawl, her simple elegance, her graceful beauty. _Such feelings, such emotions, I never knew I could fall for another person. I always shut myself out from the world. But now I've found you._ Robin gently strokes her aqua curls, almost afraid to touch such a work of art.

"Robin," Michelle turns to him, her eyes wide, "did you mean what you said down there? Are you…are we…?" she looks down shyly, not knowing how to manage her own feelings. _So badly I want you, but I'm scared,_ she thinks.

_I want to tell you, but…what if you don't feel the same way? _Robin's mind races. _I want you to know. I need you to, _he opens his mind, reaching out to hers. Closing her eyes, she enters his mind, his heart,his soul again. She feels every part of him, every hope, ever wish, every desire, and in the few moments it takes for her to do this, she is sure. All fears wiped away, she opens her heart to him, combining their hopes and desires, making them one. When they open their eyes back in reality, Michelle feels the tears of joy in her eyes.

_You love me,_ her mind whispers. She knows it in a way only formed by such a bond.

_I love you,_ his soul answers back as he caresses her cheek, running his fingers through her hair.

Closing their eyes, they kiss, at first tentative and scared, then slowly becoming something more. His arms wrapping around her, Robin wonders how such a wonderful woman could love him, just as Michelle wonders how she could have lived without him all this time. A kiss of perfection, a kiss of wonderment suddenly broken by a strong arm thrusting Robin aside so violently he skids across the ground.

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER!"** Never had Alex's voice been angrier, more threatening.

"Amara! NO!" Michelle pleads, rushing to her new-found love's aid.

"Michelle, I **warned** you," her eyes flashing, her voice low, "men are men and they're only after one thing! You know that!"

"Amara, he's different! He's not like that at all!" Michelle's voice gets more determined.

"Michelle we don't need any man!" Alex shouts trhough gritted teeth. "Remember you and I…" she tries to remind her cousin, a sadness behind her angry tones.

"Amara nothing changes between you and me. But thing **have** changed with my view of men, he's—" Michelle tries to explain.

"No! You're just not going to see him anymore. Get up. We're going," Alex decides. _Michelle is too weak at the moment to make up her own mind._ Big mistake.

"What! You can't just tell me what I can and can't do!" the little lamb roars, fiercely clutching Robin's arm as he watches in shock.

"Michelle, you don't know what you're doing!" Alex flings back.

"Who are you to think you know what's best for me!" Michelle loses her cool, anger clouding her words, "**THIS IS MY LIFE!"**

The words hit Alex harder than the blade of any sword. Shocked by them, she meekly backs down, turning and leaving as quickly as she can, tears stinging her own eyes. Sayer, watching the scene from the shadows, takes off after her.

Robin stands up worriedly watching Michelle standing there shaking, her fists still clenched. "Michelle…." He starts, not knowing what to say.

"I'm fine," she turns, smiling the lie, "if she wants to be stubborn, so can I," she puts her nose up haughtily. Robin looks down feeling guilty that is is all somehow his fault.

_Down the stairs, at the elevator, wait for the doors, wait for the doors._ Alex bangs the elevator doors with a mighty blow, making the rest of the people waiting for the elevator suddenly want to take the stairs. All except one.

"Ally—" Sayer just squeezes in the elevator before the doors shut.

"Don't talk to me," she angrily says, not wanting him of all people to see her tears she turns her back to him.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," he tries to calm her.

"You don't understand," she brushes him off. He considers this a moment.

"Listen. I don't know what you and Michelle are to each other," he chokes on the thought, praying it's not true but…, _the way she's acting,_ "but sometimes we gotta let even people we love do their own thing even if we don't like it."

Hearing some reason in his words, she turns to him, "What do youknow anyway, you're just a man," she almost laughs at herself at her own choice of words.

"Yeah, yeah, men are worthless and stupid, women are goddesses and geniuses. Yeah, I know," Sayer teases, treading on dangerous ground.

Chuckling, Alex's mood lightens slightly. _Amazing how mad this one can make me and then he can make me laugh too. I'll get around to Michelle later,_ she tries to forget the angry words from before, but not quite doing so successfully. "Alright, alright, go and get them before I change my mind and drive off without you," she says as the elevator opens to the lobby and she steps out.

"Oh, and, Sayer," she pauses, watching his eyebrows raise in curiosity. "It's not like that at all."

"That's good to hear," he smiles at her as the doors close.

_Why did he look so relieved? It's not like it's any of his business anyway, so why did I say that! _Alex turns toward the front door, shaking her head.

"Did she need any help?" Susan asks Terry when he comes back in the dining room.

"Not really," he answers, "Just a few questions we cleared up. How about you?" he looks at the pile of papers and notebooks on the table.

"Oh, well I…" Susan stumbles losing all composure whenever he directs those orchid eyes at her.

"Here let me help, then you'll be done twice as quick," Terry pulls his chair closer to Susan's, sending her heart rate through the roof.

"Really you don't have to," she says nervously.

"No, I want to, if you'd like me to, that is," Terry looks at her, smiling hopefully.

"Of course, it would be very kind of you," Susan answers shyly.

"Good," he pulls his chair even closer, "what are you working on now?"

"Well these are the final designs on our bridesmaids dresses for tomorrow."  
"You designed these yourself?" Terry sifts through the drawings, impressed.

"Yes—well the girls gave some input in the styles and colors," Susan adds.

"They're beautiful," Terry watches her blush at the praise," I especially like this one," he pulls out a gorgeous dress, purplish in tint, elegant in beauty.

"Oh," she blushes even deeper, taking the paper, "that's the one I'm having trouble with—it's mine."

"Beautiful," Terry smiles approvingly, his eyes dancing with delight. "Where are you having trouble?" he tries to focus back on the technical side but finds himself keep imagining how lovely Susan will look in it, her dark hair cascading down the silken folds of her dress, the tan shades of her velvet skin blending so well against the violet fabric, her bare shoulder…

Terry catches his wandering thoughts with a personal chastisement. He watches with interest as she sketches in another ruffle in the flower on the bodice. _How talented she is, a true artist, such lovely hands, so thin and delicate…._

"Would you like a drink?" Terry jumps up suddenly, looking for escape from his amorous thoughts.

"No, thank you," Susan answers politely. As he gets up and leaves for the kitchen, Susan sighs. _I must be so boring. I never know what to say but whenever I look at him my heart does somersaults. And I can't do that….but he's so kind. I don't want him to think I'm cold. Oh what do I do? I know! I'll ask him a question. Yes, then we can talk about that._

When Terry returns with that drink he really didn't want, Susan looks up as he passes.

"Do you think I should raise this shoulderline a bit?" she regrets the question as soon as it's out of her mouth. Terry looks at the sketch ever her shoulder, kneeling down.

"You mean like this a little?" he takes the pencil from her fingers, caressing them as he does, and draws a light line slightly above the original. Susan can hear her own heart pounding as she feels his warm breath on her neck. No longer focusing on her sketching, not even hearing his words any longer, the sound of her heart resounding in her soul.

"I think I liked it better where it was before…." He doesn't even hear his own words anymore as he turns his head, gazing at her fuschia eyes, her tan skin, her crimson lips….Terry moves forward, their lips just touching lightly, gently. Pulling back, their eyes lock for a moment, the attraction for each other evident and suddenly they kiss again, this time passionately, wildly. Susan wraps her hands around Terry's neck as the kiss gets deeper and deeper. Feeling breathless and lightheaded, she prays for the kiss to never end and it doesn't seem like Terry intends it to as he pulls her body closer to him, his kiss becoming even more passionate, his hands making their way up and down her back. _I must be in dream,_ Susan thinks, her mind spinning.

Tara smiles at her reflection in the mirror. "He said I was pretty," she giggles. "Oh, what time do I set the alarm for?" she remembers, scampering out of the room to go ask Susan. When she reaches the dining room she stops in the doorway, in shock at the sight awaiting her. There was her Terry in there with Susan and they were **kissing!** _How could she do this to me? How could she!_ Tears spring to Tara's bright eyes as shock turns to anger at Susan. _My Terry!_ She silently dashes out the back door into the woodland behind, tears streaming down her heartbroken cheeks.

Unaware of her sudden departure, Terry and Susan continue to kiss, long and hard, unbridled passion filling their senses, both letting go for the first time, making the passion even hotter. Suddenly a door slams loudly, making Susan jump up, gasping for breath, scattering papers to the floor, finding Alex, Michelle, Sayer, and Robin looking at them in astonishment.

"Go Ter," Sayer smiles, always the first to recover.

"I don't believe this!" Alex explodes after a long pause. "Has the whole world gone insane!" She stops looking at Sayer, Terry, and especially, Robin. "It's just since you three came, my whole world's been turned upside down," she shouts. "I want you OUT, OUT of this house NOW, TONIGHT! I never want to see any of you again," she screams, unable to stand anymore, _first Michelle and that shrimp, then Susan and that other one, and __**him,**_ _ahh! I won't think about that, I just want them gone, out of my life, then everything will go back to normal._

"No, Amara, you can't do that," Michelle gets enough guts again after total silence on the car trip home.

"Why! Because it's 'your life'!" she throws out, obviously still hurt by Michelle's blow before. Michelle looks down, ashamed to have said such a thing to her dearest friend but still unrelenting enough not to say she's sorry.

"Fine." Alex looks Michelle right in the eye," then I wash my hands of it," and with that she stomps out, slamming the door behind her, leaving five astonished people in her wake.

"Fine," Michelle repeats in a whisper, "she can be that way, just to spite herself," she feels the tears behind her eyes.

"Michelle, it's my fault," Robin says, feeling her true anguish.

"No, it's her own doing, she's always been like this," Michelle feels a tear sting her cheek. Robin puts his arm around her. Sayer looks out the door, watching the yellow Ferrari speed away into the night, feeling like all the light had gone away with it.

Terry gathers the papers Susan knocked to the floor as he tries to catch Susan's attention, but she purposefully keeps her eyes away from his, avoiding his glances.

"I'll go see if Tara's alright after all this noise," she quickly disappears.

"I can't find her!" Susan looks to Terry beseechingly, her usually calm voice filled with worry.

"What?" Sayer asks in disbelief, "she must be here somewhere."

"No, I've looked everywhere. And she knows better than to just disappear."

"We've got to find her," Terry says authoritatively, placing a firm hand on Susan's shoulder for assurance as he, Sayer and Robin leave.

"How could she do this to me, I thought we were friends!" Tara runs deeper into the forest, tears streaming down her cheeks. She splashes through a small stream, her feet getting soaked but she doesn't seem to notice as she trudges forward towards nothing in particular, just away, far away.

"Where am I?" she finally stops to catch her breath, suddenly feeling the cold dampness of the night air on her. She races off again, the cold reaching all the way into her shattered heart, until she trips on an unseen root. She crashes down into the mud, feeling lost and lonely and bruised, the tears flowing freely. _I've never been afraid of the dark, but right now I'm so scared. _She trieds to get up but finds her body trembling and weak. An animal cries in the distance, the wind cutting cruelly into her. Tara shrieks in terror. "Why? Why!" The question burns through her soul. Think of all the people around her, how nobody seemed to care, her depressed mind, tormented and lonely, reverts back to a time when none of this mattered, before she was with Alex and Michelle and Susan, before she had to grow up, before everything. To when there was someone who loved her, who would always understand, who would scoop her up in his strong arms whenever she was sad or lonely. "Papa," she whispers into the darkness, "what do I do?" her tears start anew. Closing her eyes, she feels his presence, his warm arms around her. _How nice it was, how happy we were,_ she smiles, remembering her father's gentle eyes. Suddenly she hears his voice calling her name, shaking her as if waking her from a dream.

"Tara, Tara," his voice, concerned, says softly, but suddenly Tara realizes the voice was not her Papa's. She looks up to find herself in Terry's arms.

"Terry," she says, surprised, shocked, embarrassed.

"We were so worried about you. What are you doing out here?" he wraps his jacket around her shivering shoulders.

"I…" she doesn't know what to say to the man she'd fallen in love wih. _How can I tell him what I'm really feeling? How can I tell him I love him when Susan…_she feels short of breath and starts to wheeze, coughing.

"Are you alright?" his kind eyes look worried, the concern for her, the gentle kindness making Tara love him even more, the pain in her heart growing.

"Let's go inside," he scoops her up, holding her small chilled body to his chest. _That feeling again, just like Papa," _Tara thinks hugging Terry tightly, wishing they could just stay like this forever.

"You found her!" Sayer's voice cuts through the darkness as Terry carries her towards the house.

"Is she alright?" Robin asks coming from behind them.

"She's fine," Terry squeezes the child, feeling a strange sensation of caring and responsibility, as he takes her to the house.

"Tara!" Susan runs out the door to them, "are you alright? What happened?" The concern in her voice evident as Terry puts the girl down.

"I'm fine," Tara looks up at her rival coldly," you don't care anyway, you're always so cold and unfeeling," she adds, staring Susan in the eye.

"Oh Tara, that's no true! I do care!" Susan can't understand what happened between them. But Tara looks away, ignoring her. Susan feels tears biting behind her eyes at Tara's cruel words. _Am I cold? Everyone always says I am. I have to be. What was I thinking before? I can't be with him. I have to stay cold. Alone._

"Tara, Susan was so worried about you. How can you say that?" Terry tries to defend her. Tara looks at him, hurt.

"Why did you run out? Was it something Amara—" Michelle doesn't finish the question as Tara turns to her.

"You don't understand!" Tara bursts at Michelle, "None of you understand!" She runs off down the hall to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well. This is turning out to be quite a night," Michelle looks down the hall after her, a sneaking suspicion of what the girl's problem was, as she sees the way Terry looks at Susan and how Tara looked at Terry.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Terry comforts Susan, trying to think why the sweet child would turn on them so suddenly.

"She must just have been tired from all the excitement. It's fine," Susan covers for the girl despite the harsh words that cut through her so badly.

"I guess she wouldn't want to got to Serena's dinner then, hmm?" Michelle thinks aloud.

"Oh, maybe we shouldn't go either then," Susan says worriedly.

"Don't be silly, Susan!" Michelle says, "she's 14. She's old enough to stay home and sulk by herself. A lot of people are off sulking tonight and we won't be part of it. We're going!" Michelle says defiantly, still miffed by Alex's departure.

"Don't worry, we'll stay here," Terry smiles at Susan, looking for something in her eyes which she darts away quickly to his concern.

"Oh no you're not," Michelle orders. "The three of you are going to Darien's bachelor party. I already promised Andrew when you were out. It's all been arranged."

"Bachelor party?" Sayer smiles wickedly, suddenly cheering up, "sounds good," he elbows Robin.

"Yeah---I guess," Robin looks a bit guiltily at Michelle.

"But—" Terry starts looking worriedly down the hall towards Tara's room.

"Don't worry! She'll be fine. It'll do her good to just sleep it off," Michelle looks at Terry and shakes her head. _Men really have no idea, do they? It's obvious—she must've seen him and Susan before. Her first love now turning into her first heartbreak. It must be hard for her. _Michelle sympathizes with the young girl's feelings. _But as wonderful as it is love also has a way of hurting those closest to us, _Michelle's memory burns with the painful expression on Alex's face when she said to her those horrible words. _No it's her own fault,_ she pushes the blame away. _I'm going through with this. I don't need her permission. _Michelle reaches out, grabbing Robin's hand tightly.

"Come on, let's get going," she smiles falsely, trying to project a happiness that wasn't there. Robin tries to ask her if she's really alright in her mind, but discovers she has shut him out totally. _She must really be hurting,_ he feels such worry for her, but what could he do? _It's my fault, I split them apart, they had something so special. Somehow I've got to set it right! But how? _Robin smiles back at her as his mind tries to sort it out.

"I'll go talk to Tara," Susan starts towards the room.

"No," Michelle grabs her arm, "I'll tell her we're going and see if she wants to come," Michelle doesn't want Tara to spoil Susan's evening anymore than she already has, concerned for her serious friend despite her own troubles.

"You boys get ready, the party's already started I believe," Michelle calls back over her shoulder.

"I'll go get changed," Susan quickly leaves the room, avoiding Terry's searching eyes.

"I don't know if I'm up for a party," Terry wonders why Susan keeps avoiding him.

"C'mon, Ter! A bachelor party!" Sayer smirks, "that's where the fun really begins!"


	6. Chapter 6

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 6: Bachelor's Only...Please**

_The sky seems especially dark tonight,_ Sayer thinks, looking absently out the window of the car, an unusual gloom taking over his regular vibrance. _Why do I feel so…empty? I'm going to what looks like it's going to be a great party, I'm seeing all my friends again, and I know for sure that I've resolved my feelings for Meatball---I'm really happy for her. Then why can't I shake this feeling? _Closing his eyes, he opens the window, hoping the fresh air will change his mood. As it slides down, the wind caresses his face and he can't help but smile. "Ally," his lips whisper silently to the rushing breeze, "That's it! That woman makes me crazy! So crazy," her smile still ripples through his mind.

"You alright?" Terry's low voice even lower so no one else can hear, noticing his brother's unusual quietness as he drives along.

"Fine, Ter, I'm just fine," Sayer turns to him, a dreamy smile on his face, feeling all the way to his fingertips that something new, something exciting was on the verge of breaking loose. Suddenly he feels his giddiness returning, stronger in fact than it's been in a long time. _I think I'm gonna enjoy this party after all, _he smiles to himself.

"So!" he claps his hands, rubbing them together as he turns to the three surprised occupants of its backseat. "Where're you girls going tonight, while we men are busy consoling Darien?" he smiles wickedly. Michelle smiles back, trying to bring herself out of her own sour mood.

"Consoling, eh?" her eyes laugh as she glances at Robin who was sitting next to her. "Us girls are going out on the town tonight, doing some **consoling** of our own," she mocks the word.

"I don't know, Robin, sounds a bit risque to me," Sayer teases, then addresses the silent 3rd passenger in the back seat. "You better keep an eye on her, Susie."

As if being pulled from a thousand years away, Susan breaks her long stare out into the darkness, "Yes," she says, a little sadly, "Yes, I will," her soul still torn from this night's events, her eyes slowly lift their gaze to the driver of the vehicle, the man putting her soul through such torment. _How long I have waited for you. If only I wasn't…_ Sadly the realization of her duty sweeps over her. _If only…_she looks up to find his eyes, his beautiful eyes, fixed on her, in the rear-view mirror, a question being asked silently. Finding herself unable to respond, she tears her eyes away from his.

Terry furrows his eyebrows and as Sayer rattles on and on, Terry's mind drifts away. _Why is she avoiding me? I thought we were…I have to talk to her. Tonight. When we get home I have to know what she feels. I know what I feel. I know I love her, _Terry smiles at the admission to himself, his dreams of romance finally coming to fruition.

"You're quiet," Michelle whispers to Robin, his gaze fixed down on his folded hands.

"Am I?" Robin answers simply, avoiding her question.

"Don't worry," she leans her head on his shoulder, "Nothing matters, nobody else matters, only you and me," she says with a confidence she doesn't feel at all. Robin looks at the head on his shoulder with uncertainty. _Oh, Michelle, what am I supposed to do? Open your mind, I need to talk to you!_ His silent plea either unheard or ignored. Robin frowns.

"Here's where we're to meet the girls," Susan breaks her silence, her voice all business. The car stops in front of a fancy-looking restaurant. Susan reaches for the car doorhandle, only to find it magically whisked open for her, Terry's hand extended to help her out. Taking it gingerly she nods politely, with a small 'Thank you', but nothing more. Terry's sweet smile fades as she walks past him. Suddenly he feels a tug on his arm.

"Hey, guys!" Lita runs up to them hugging Terry warmly, smiling from ear to ear, wearing a long skirt with a rather high slit up the side, she sticks her head in the front window of the car. "Hey!"

"Oh, Lita, hello," Terry smiles down at her, his gaze still following Susan.

"Hey, Lita," Sayer calls back. Michelle slides out of her seat, giving Robin's arm a squeeze. "Have fun boys," then, raising her eyebrows at Robin, "But not too much."

Andrew glances around the hall he rented for the evening surveying the gathering group of men invited for Darien's bachelor party. _Not many really, since most of Darien and my friends from the university are off travelling on summer hiatus, just the girls' escorts for the wedding could make it._ _Serena's little brother Sammy wanted to come but…Mrs. Hart put the quash on that pretty quick. I guess she knows bachelor parties are for men only, not young boys, over 18 at least. Greg over there just made it, but, _Andrew smiles to himself, _he still doesn't look all that comfortable. Oh well. I don't feel all that comfortable myself, but I've decided to leave my troubles behind, if only for tonight._

Looking around, he sees Darien calmly discussing something with Greg and Chad and Lita's friend, Ken. _He seems like a nice enough chap, I hope the Three Lights get here soon or they'll, um, miss the start of the, um, entertainment. _Andrew almost blushes at the thought of what was in store. Then thinking about the three men, he wonders to himself. _Of course I had to invite them, being Serena's friends and all, and the escorts of some of the ladies in the wedding party, and there really aren't enough of us here for a good party without them, but still, I don't know about them. _Andrew remembers for some strange reason a certain tall green-eyed young woman blushing up at the one she called Terry. _I guess them being idols and all, making all the girls go wild, even Liz went nuts, but idols are unreliable types I hear, and I just don't want the girls to get hurt. Yeah, that must be it. Besides I don't think Darien liked that Sayer guy too much. As soon as he came in—I don't know—there was __**something.**_ _But what could I do? I had to invite them. Anyway, they must be nice enough guys if they're such good pals with Serena and Lita. I hope they get here soon,_ he glances at his watch.

"Who're you waiting for Andrew?" Darien comes up to him, "I thought this was all of us."

"Oh, no, I invited those three new guys, figured the more the merrier!" Andrew smiles.

"Oh yeah? Good idea," Darien lies with a false smile back. _I don't mind the other two, it's just that one….I didn't have the opportunity to ask Serena. She seems so innocent about it. I didn't want to bring it up if there's nothing there, or was she avoiding me?….When he held her, there was something…I don't know. Well this is my bachelor party and I'm going to try to enjoy myself. I'll just steer clear of him, yes that's it. And then there won't be any problems._

"There you guys are!" Andrew's voice rings across the hall as the men walk up to him. When they reach him, Sayer sticks a bottle of champagne out to Darien. "Here, This is for you, Dar. Figured you already had some but you can never have enough bubbly at a party, can you?" Sayer smiles brightly.

"Thank you," Darien politely accepts the bottle, looking the man in front of him up and down. _Oh, yes he's an idol in her designer showy clothes and his free and easy demeanor. Could Serena really be interested in a man like this? _He finds himself shaking the hand of Sayer's tall companion.

"Congratulations, Mr. Shields," Terry says. _Now this one's alright. If it weren't for the ponytail, I wouldn't take him for an idol at all, not with his respectful attitude. _"Please, call me Darien, Terry." Darien responds, and Terry smiles. Then he looks down at the 3rd member of the group who was looking back at him—but not **at** him—a faraway spacey look in his eyes, as if not really present here but reaching out to somewhere else. Then, suddenly noticing Darien, his green eyes come into focus. "Oh hey, looks like a nice party," his high scratchy voice sounding bored. _Don't know what to make of this one. Strange, _Darien thinks.

"I'm glad you could make it," Andrew deals with the niceties. "Hi, I'm Andrew Collins, I'm the one who called earlier, Michelle said you'd come."

"Thank you for thinking of us, Andrew," Andrew nods to Terry. _He is very polite. I could see Lita liking that, but it could just be a show. _"My name is Terry Starr, these are my brothers, Sayer and Robin." They exchange nods.

Leading them over, Andrew goes to introduce them to the others.

"Hey, Chad, Greg, Ken," he calls out to get their attention, and then turn around. "This is Terry, Sayer, and Robin, the rest of our party for tonight."

"Hey," Chad says a bit grumpily looking down at the little white haired one. Normally he would be excited to meet real rock stars, since he was an aspiring rock star himself, but not ones Raye was attracted to, especially that one.

"Hello," Ken answers politely.

"Oh, hi," Greg's meek little salutation comes out. _Wow, they're so…cool. _Noticing their designer suits, Greg looks down at his own sad-looking one. And it wasn't just the suit that mady them look so much better either, he sighs at his own sorry form. _No wonder Amy and the others were crawling all over them. Look at me. Oh, Amy, how can I ever compete? _He feels the inadequacy even more against the tall, slender one Amy had seemed to be interested in. _sigh And they're about the same age as me, too. sigh _

"Nice to meet you," Terry smiles at them.

"So how's the party so far, guys?" Sayer's happy voice brightening up the whole room, treating them like old buddies already. "And what've you been drinking?"

"Sayer!" Terry says in shock at his brother's boldness.

"This is a bachelor party, right?" wide-eyed but anything but innocent he answers back.

"Sure, we got some beers and wine coolers over here," Andrew smiles leading them to a table. Picking up a beer bottle, Sayer easily twists off the lid.

"Here, Ter," he hands the bottle to his brother.

"Sayer, I don't think you should—" he tries to hand the unwanted item back.

"Ter," Sayer looks so serious, "you only live once. Drink up," he smiles.

"But, Sayer, we're not supposed to—" Terry looks at the bottle in his hand with uncertainty.

"Rob," he pops a can of beer for his other brother who looks at him in disbelief.

"A beer? You're kidding, right?" Robin snickers, looking disdainfully at the low-class beverage. "I'll just have one of these," he picks up a wine cooler.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sayer takes a swig of the drink, then eyes Terry, waiting for him to do the same.

"C'mon, Ter," he pushes his more responsible brother. Sighing, knowing Sayer would never give up until he at least tried it, and a bit of curiosity as to what was so special about the drink, Terry gingerly takes a small sip, feeling the cool beverage sliding down his throat.

"It's not bad, at bit similar to cream soda," Terry analyzes. Sayer slaps him on the back hard, "See I knew I'd like it!" he downs some more of his own.

"Hmph," Terry smiles, taking another sip from the bottle.

"C'mon, guys!" Sayer calls to Chad, Greg, Ken, and Darien. "Come and get some drinks," he busies himself opening bottles then adds, "before my brothers finish them off," wicked grin from ear to ear at Terry, who shakes his head with a chuckle at Sayer's teasing wild streak. Coming over, Chad and Andrew accepts the beers, Ken a wine cooler.

"How about you, uh, Greg?" Sayer holds out the two choices in front of Greg, who suddenly looks scared.

"Oh, uh, uh," Greg stumbles. _Don't let them know you've never had a drink before, they'll think you're uncool. Look, everyone else is having one, I'm almost 18 now, so I'll have one! _He takes the beer before him defiantly. _For you, Amy, _he thinks to himself as he downs it manfully as if taking some kind of poison.

Sayer turns, offering the wine cooler to Darien, who looks at him coolly, ignoring his gestures, opening up his own bottle of wine cooler. Sayer smiles, _he is swift_, he thinks to himself.

Just then the room darkens. Then a spot of lifht glows from behind them. Music begins to play. All eyes turn to see some curtains magically pulled away to reveal a tall, slender woman slowly unwrapping herself from a filmy gauze loosely draped about her body. Swaying in rhythmic movements to her musical accompaniment, she begins to hum. With a flourish she flings the wispy fabric across the room, cascading it over Sayer's head and shoulders, brushes it away, toying with it in his hands, a knowing smiles on his face, he winks at her. And he licks her shining red lips and winks back. Now wearing, by any measure, a skimpy sparkling golden "dress", and much too much makeup, she begins sauntering through towards the group, her low sultry voice singing "Give me a little kiss" with some new more interesting lyrics added. She dances over to each man, running her polished fingers through their hair, or caressing a cheek as she sang making their testosterone levels go through the roof. She slowly makes her way through the song, her platinum blonde hair shining in the darkness, taking her time on Terry and Robin until she reaches Sayer. Then she breathily finishes her song, runs her hands along his neck and chest, pulls him close to her and whispers, "What's a fox like you gonna waste your time getting married for, huh?" she begins to tug on his tie, loosening it.

"Because I'm not," he answers in the same breathy tones.

"Changed your mind already? Or is it on account of me?" he blue eyes wide in anticipation.

"Sabra, wrong man," Andrew's been trying to give her the high sign, pointing to Darien behind his back.

"Oh," she says, though it doesn't seem to phase her much," you said black hair and blue eyes. And what girl wouldn't die to marry you," she moves her finger along Sayer's lips. Then unwrapping herself from him she turns to Darien, feeling through his hair….

"Oh yes, this is just as gorgeous," each word stressed as she softly touches his face. "I think I would die to marry **you.** What's the lucky girl's name?" she whispers blowing on his face.

"Serena," Darien answers, smiling.

"Serena," she says slowly, one syllable at a time, her voice melodic. "Maybe tonight I can make you forget all about her," she plays with buttons on his shirt.

"Not likely," Darien smiles back.

"At least let me try," she kisses her fingertips placing them on Darien's lips then she turns and begins to dance again, this time to a faster-paced tune. As she passes Robin, sudden recognition shows on her face and she pulls him close, her lips almost touching, she blows in his ear.

"**Robin!"** Michelle whispers in shock, miles away in that fancy restaurant, she drops her purse to the ground.

"Michelle, what is it?" Serena asks worriedly from across the table, watching her friend's cheeks suddenly flush.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Michelle smiles, leaning down scooping up her fallen handbag, "just wondering how the boys are doing at your fiance's bachelor party," _and __**what exactly**_, she adds to herself, recalling the strange sensation broadcasted to her from the man she was bonded with.

"Oh, yes, the bachelor party. Did Andrew invite that cute friend of yours Ken, Lita?" Mina looks excitedly from one girl to the next, her lavender minidress shimmering.

"Yes," Lita smiles, glad things were working somewhat according to plan. "I wonder what they're doing," Lita says, interested, her voice sounding distant.

"Up to no good I'm sure," Rei answers sourly in her red & orange dress, imagining crazy Chad probably torturing them, singing.

"Oh, Rei, I'm sure it's not anything like that---do you think it is?" Amy's calming smile suddenly turns into an anxious frown, the mere thought of her innocent Greg at such a function unbearable.

"Of course it's going to be like 'that', Serena's mom wouldn't let Sammy go would she?" Raye stresses the word, lowering her voice as not to arouse attention.

"No, not really!" Lita says in disbelief, "Andrew organized it, how could it be like 'that'!"

"Lita, men are men, and all bachelor parties have a bit of 'that'" Michelle answers with a giggle, knowing first-hand that more than a little bit of 'that' was going on—to her own chagrin.

"Guys, guys," Serena interrupts, a confused expression on her face," when you keep saying 'that', what exactly do you mean by it?" The look on her face a genuine "Serena" one of a kind. The ladies gathered around her at the table blink at each other slowly and then burst into laughter, making the other guests of the posh restaurant turn and stare.

"Stupid Serena, how could you not know? Arent' you getting **married** tomorrow!" Raye's cutting voice always the first to snap at the poor girl.

"Yes, but what—" Serena starts to ask again, determined to know what everyone else seemed so excited to talk about.

"Never mind **that**, Serena, dear, we're here to celebrate your last night as a single woman, not to talk of the men and what they're doing all night," Michelle says, amicably changing the subject, though she's not quite able to push a certain man and his movements out of her own head.

"That's right, Serena! We have important matters to discuss with you before you take "The Big Step", Lita waves her finger at her dearest friend with such a serious face, Serena feels like breaking out laughing.

"That's why we told you to leave Rini at home tonight, there's things we need to talk to you about that we just can't say in front of children," Raye picks up the serious tone of the conversation.

"Yes, we're all grown-up, mature women here," Michelle says coyly, teasing, trying to shake her uneasiness as she watches Amy's shy face blush.

"Well, what is it that's so important?" Serena looks a little scared herself.

"It's the burning question on everyone's mind of course," the little showman in Mina puts an even more dramatic air with her words. "Something you're going to know for certain by tomorrow," her eyes serious as she nods gravely, Serena feels her heartbeat racing in anticipation as she hangs on Mina's every word.

"Yes?" she holds her breath, waiting for the all-important question. Sitting next to her, Mina takes Serena by the shoulders, as if bracing her for something mind-numbingly significant.

"Serena," so low and gravely spoken, "what do you think," pause, all eyes on Mina, each girl expecting something earth-shaking to be shared. "Does Darien wear boxers or briefs?" it all spills out quickly, with a wicked grin, her voice going higher.

"**Mina!"** five girls shout at their star performer in unison.

"Joke! Joke!" Mina giggles as Lita and Raye both jab her from each side, her laughter contagious.

As they all begin to chatter, giggling and smiling about tomorrow and Serena's bright new future, another young woman, who had remained silent the entire evening, looks on. Marvelling at their vigor and spirit, she sighs sadly, feeling more distant than ever at times like these, times she could never truly share in, her duty and responsibility always first and foremost in her mind. But never before had she felt so acutely this pain, never before had it hurt so badly, seemed so unfair, _never before….he came._ Feeling tears behind her eyes she reaches for her glass of water, trying to hide behind it. _Tonight, that kiss we shared----was it only tonight? I have known him forever, for a thousand years I've dreamed of him, of his face, of his voice, of his touch. He has haunted my dreams. Terry. Your very name like a song on the wind to me. On the wind because I cannot do this. I cannot feel this. I cannot have you. I am a soldier first, a soldier destined to be alone forever, emptiness my only companion,_ she chokes on the thoughts, the pain welling up in her eyes again. Hearing the happy laughter of the bright world outside, she looks up to see the smiling faces of her most beloved friends around her. Going from one to the other until she reaches Lita, her thoughts returning to a scene earlier this evening, a scene where a tall young woman was casually hanging on an even taller young man—a dazzlingly handsome young man with violet eyes and a gentle voice. Putting this scene together with their first meeting in the afternoon, Susan slowly realizes the situation. _Terry and Lita. They're attracted to each other. _Gazing across at the pretty young woman so full of life, Susan feels her heart sinking. _That's what you need, Terry, someone like her, someone who can be a part of this world, part of your world. Unlike me. My world is driven by destiny, I am forever suspended in time. _Her depressing thoughts suddenly interrupted by a soft, sweet voice.

"Susan, are you alright?" the concern in Serena' usually cheery voice plain.

Snapping out of her reverie, her secrets her own, she smiles pleasantly, "Of course, my Princess, all is right with the world, you and Prince are to be joined in matrimony, as destiny long ago ordained. I am quite happy."

Not quite believing her, Serena smiles not knowing what to say. _This friend is such a mystery, keeping herself to herself. It's always hard to read her feelings. But I am the expert at reading into people's hearts and as plain as anything I can see sorrow in her eyes—sorrow and…something more. _Smiling, Serena decides to let it go, _things will work out, I hope._ She thinks with a little prayer for her secretive friend.

"So where're Alex and Tara? I thought they were coming." Serena hears Mina ask Michelle bluntly, as Mina always does. Serena watches Michelle's relaxed face suddenly become tense and troubled. _What's happened between them?_

"Well, they were, but, Tara wasn't feeling well," she covers for the girl, knowing perfectly well that it was a broken heart Tara was nursing. "And Alex, Alex…" Michelle decides to tell them the truth. "We had an argument, and she walked out," she admits looking down, a little guilty but mostly still angry with her friend.

"An argument! You two! No way!" Raye audibly sounds her disbelief.

"Oh, Michelle, what happened?" Amy asks, her high sweet voice concerned.

"It was nothing, really," Michelle tries to make light of it, hiding her own part in the matter. "She's probably back at the house, sulking, and missing all this fun."

"It's about the Three Lights' staying, isn't it?" Lita puts 2 and 2 together, knowing Alex's attitude towards men.

"Well, yes and no," Michelle dodges the question expertly.

"Why wouldn't she want they there! I'd die for them stay with me! But my parents probably wouldn't allow it," she says, under her breath. "They're even more gorgeous now than they were when they left!" Mina explodes in a high-pitched squeal, to Raye, Amy, and Lita's nodding agreement.

"Alex isn't your typical adoring girl though," Raye smirks with a knowing smile. "I don't know how you convinced her to let Sayer escort her tomorrow," Raye turns to Lita in disbelief and awe, "especially considering his own attitude problem," Raye herself never did take to Sayer's irresponsible, outgoing nature.

"What's that supposed to mean, Raye!" Serena suddenly pipes up in defense of one of her closest friends.

"Sayer's really very easy to get along with, caring and generous and kind," Serena's eyes glaze over at the happy memories of their building friendship, "and very, very, VERY sweet," she adds smiling.

But halfway across town the young man in question,at the moment, seemed anything but sweet. In one hand was a half-drunk bottle of champagne, in the other a nearly empty can of beer. For an eighteen-year-old far from home (light years away in fact) he was certainly enjoying Earth's pleasures with vigor. And never one to be left alone, Sayer made sure his friends would share in the fun.

"Here, Ter, have some more," he begins to pour some champagne in his brother's empty glass.

"No, no, Sayer, I think that's enough," Terry's usually calm low voice comes out in a drawl as he sways back and forth unsteadily.

"C'mon, s'good for you,"Sayer giggles, a bit tipsy himself as he tries to fill Terry's wavering glass held in front of him – and failing miserably, most of the bubbly spilling to the floor. "Stop moving, Ter," Sayer scolds.

"I'm not moving," Terry replies, his eyelids so low you'd almost think they were closed.

"Yes, you are," Sayer continues to pour, splashing the liquid on Terry's hands and onto the floor, but not a drop into the wandering glass.

"You're both moving," Robin slowly walks up to them, doing some swaying of his own.

"In fact the whole room is moving," he dangerously looks about to collapse, his own bottle of wine cooler still clutched in his hand.

"What's in this stuff? It's only my first one," dizzily he tries to focus on the label, blinking his eyes several times. Feeling the effects of the hard alcohol for the first time, Robin finds himself unprepared for the punch it packed. He starts to giggle uncontrollably, pointing at the bottle in his hand, rolling back and forth on his heels.

"What's s'funny?" Sayer looks up from his impossible task of connecting the liquid into the glass when the drink stops running out of the bottle.

"He,he,he,he," Robin can't seem to stop chuckling. Terry inexplicably starts to join in, his unstable hand shaking what little champagne that did manage to get into his glass onto the floor.

"What!" Sayer feels the giggles about to overtake him too, demanding the answer before he gives in.

He points at his wine cooler in between chuckles. "Look, he, he, he. It's written in Japanese, he, he, he," Robin's tolerance for the drink suddenly giving out, he looks at his brothers with a goofy smile and then tips over, falling to the floor with a thud. Across the miles, Michelle spills her glass of wine, feeling aware of the dizziness taking over her due to her link with Robin.

Still giggling, Terry drops to his knees, a bit too hard, placing his own glass on the floor, he lifts the bottle still clutched in Robin's unconscious hand, caring more for the welfare of the drink it seemed than that of his fallen sibling.

"He's wrong, it is in English," Terry shakily stands up, holding the bottle close to his face. "See, ingredients: water, syrup,carbonate," he sways as he reads off the ingredients, straining his eyes, forgetting that's what his glasses were for.

"…sugar and spice and everything nice," he finishes with a triumphant smile. "Nothing bad," Terry raises his eyebrows.

"Right," Sayer agrees, nothing sounding out of the ordinary (he knowing perfectly well that it was a certain other added ingredient that did ole Rob in, hee, hee).

"Aren't those the same ingredients in something else too?" Sayer asks his brother seriously.

"Hmm," Terry thinks hard, searching his vast knowledge for the answer, turning the "hmm" into a low hum. Unused to not having the answer to nearly any question immediately, he digs deep into his mind. "Sugar and spice and everything nice…" Terry repeats in song, trying to stimulate his brain cells, which seemed out of order.

"Maybe a little more of this'll jog your memory," Sayer scoops up Terry's glass and turns the champagne bottle upside down . Wondering why the liquid wasn't coming out, he lifts the bottle above his head. Closing one eye, he looks into the bottle in search of the missing drink and is obliged with one drop hitting himsmack into the eye. Rubbing his eyes, he looks at Terry who was starting to turn that "sugar and spice" thing into a pretty good song, his face still deep in thought over the subject.

"Well you keep trying to figure that out while I go get us some more juice," Sayer wanders off towards the crowd around the drink table.

"I thought it was the drinks causing the excitement over here, but I was wrong, it must be you," Sayer says in a low, husky tone to the golden clad lady draped all over Darien near the table.

"There you are, Sexy," she answers in similar tones, "I wondered where you got off to. Why don't you help me convince your friend here to loosen up a little," Sabra wriggles her fingers on Darien's straight chin. "After all it is his last night as a free man," she flutters her over-sized lashes at him.

"That's right, Dar, I know how we usuallys stick to 'meatballs' ourselves but other blondes are supposed to be just as nice, especially ones as beautiful as this." Sabra smiles at the compliment putting her hand on Sayer's cheek.

Taking the obvious reference to Sayer's past relationship to Serena badly, Darien's jealous mind flames. "You're wrong about three things now Sabra," Darien smiles, really aiming his comments at the other man, not her, anger behind his voice, "First, I don't need to 'loosen up'", Sabra's eyebrow's raise at his cold voice, "second, by tomorrow I may no longer be free but at least I won't be alone," he looks at Sayer witht the blatant swipe, " and third," Darien pauses, looking at Sayer pointedly, "we are **not** friends, he's Serena's friend, not mine." Darien finishes, his anger vented.

"Dar, I'm hurt," Sayer says, but truly not the slightest bit upset, although he does wonder what her could've done to cause this confrontation.

Being a smart cookie, Sabra looks from one man to the other, putting together that there was some kind of jealousy feud going on. "Oh, I get it," Sabra says, looking at Sayer, "**You** used to go with Darien's girl, hmm, she certainly has a good eye," she fingers Darien, who folds his arms angrily, turning away.

"I wouldn't say we went together," Sayer says, "we just…..became great friends. That's all, really…..Darien," he decideds to try to patch up the situation.

"Then why every time your name was mentioned in front of me everyone gets all hushed up?" Darien asks accusingly.

"Well, maybe, mayber, I **was** a little taken in by her sweetness and her shine, but that was my fault, not hers. You can understand that right?" Sayer leans forward trying to catch Darien's eye, "Besides, most of the time we were together Meatball spent moaning for you. I guess I felt bad. And more than a little angry at you for leaving her behind like that. So I had to take over your job. Maybe in the ened I wanted something more…that's what I came here to find out."

"And what did you discover?" Darien feels his own anger slipping away, finding a caring soul behind the idol.

Pause. "That I love her." Sayer says nonchalantly, watching in glee the reaction on Darien's stalwart face and Sabra's eavesdropping one, who looked like she thought this might come to fists. Sayer laughs.

"As much as a brother would love a sister, **not **like a man loves a woman. Got you going there, didn't I?" he smiles teasingly. For a long moment their eyes lock in a stare until finally Darien smiles back. Sabra smiles too, relieved not to have a fight on her hands.

"You know, Sayer, I think I finally figured out why Serena likes you so much," Darien says as Sayer pours three glasses of champagne out.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Sayer hands Sabra a glass.

"Because you're a total nutbar." Darien smirks.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sayer smiles, handing Darien a glass of champagne.

"This one isn't spiked, is it? I know what tricks you're up to," Darien sniffs the liquid in his glass. Sayer just smiles. "Let's have a toast," he raises his glass in the air. "To women with blonde hair who live to drive us men crazy. Cheers." He downs the full glass in one huge gulp, a certain short-cropped golden blonde drifting through his mind, as it turns fuzzy.

Hearing Sayer's loud and boisterous toast, Ken and Greg look at each other, both smiling dizzily as the intoxication slowly sets in.

"Maybe we go talk to them, huh? This guy's depressing," Ken glances across the table at the golden haired man who's been crying into his beer over some girl who ditched him for the last half an hour. "I don't like depressing people."

"Yeah," Greg feels a strange boldness that he generally shies away from. _Maybe this stuff is making a man outta me,_ he thinks, his head spinning. _Anything for you Amy…if I could get you back……_he smiles at his alcohol-coated memories.

"Rita, Rita, Rita, that's all we've been hearing about! Let's go find something fun to do," Ken complains not caring that Andrew was sitting right in front of him, but not seeming to hear a word.

"Rita," Andrew moans her name for the thousandth time, sighing as he downs another beer.

"C'mon, Andrew, man, like get over it. We're sick of like, hearing you moanin', man," Chad bounds up to them, a guitar stolen from the band in one hand, a beer in the other.

"Chad, tell me, are all women so heartless that they're break your heart without a thought?" Andrew stops his groaning to ask his friend.

"Fer sure, man. And if you get them mad enough, they might even break a broom over your head," Chad rubs the head that's been the target of Raye's broom so many times.

Ken starts to giggle. "No way, not all women are like that."

"Raye is! I've got the bruises to prove it man!" Chad brushes his hair aside displaying many black and blue spots. "But I really don't mind," he adds with a smile.

"I don't mean hitting you with a broom, Chad!" Ken shakes his head at this guy's stupidity. "I mean some girls are really great. Take my friend Lita for instance. I know her so well. For sure Lita'd never break some guy's heart. Some girls just don't have it in them."

"Yeah, Amy wouldn't ever do that either! She's too good," Greg throws in, defensively.

Andrew, even in his drunken stupor, hears Ken's words perfectly clear somehow. '_Lita'd never break some guy's heart,' _over and over he hears it, the searing image of his beloved Rita slowly merging into a smiling vision of Lita, looking so sweet and kind in her green school uniform. "Maybe you're right," Andrew says, "maybe losing Rita's not the end of the world. Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem," Andrew feels his depression lifting, a hopeful smile on his face as he remembers Lita's compassionate eyes from this afternoon.

"That's more like it, Dude!" Chad babbles, then lifting his guitar in the air, he says, "C'mon, the band's on break and they left all they're instruments behind!"

"But I'm not very musically inclined," Greg looks at the stage warily.

"You don't have to be, man," Chad says happily, "Just pick something up and start playing," Chad says as they reach the stage of strewn instruments.

Normally, Greg wouldn't touch anything as difficult as an instrument, but tonight, tonight he felt like he could take on the world as he picks up a French horn. "Do you think it's alright?" Greg puts the strange brass horn to his lips, surprised at the warped sound escaping.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Ken laughs, never having even heard a clarinet, never mind playing one, Ken grabs the funny looking little thing and starts to blow. Feeling some kind of compassion for his new-found friend, he looks to Andrew and points at the vacant keyboard seat. "Can you play?" Andrew shakes his head with a smile. "Good, neither can I." Ken tries his clarinet again, pleased when, an albeit off-key note, come out. "C'mon, try it Andrew!" Andrew decides to join in, he begins to gingerly bang on the foreign looking keys, laughing with his make-shift band, Chad plays his guitar and starts to sing a drunken tune.

Hearing the sudden outburst of cacophony, Sayer, ditching his dinner jacket, takes the opportunity and puts his arm around Sabra's waist. "We can't waste all this good "music", can we" Let's dance. I'm going to take this lovely lady off your hands, Dar."

"Go right ahead," Darien laughs, amused by Sayer's antics.

He pulls her somewhat dizzily out onto the dance floor as Sabra ignores the music, setting her own rhythm. As they sway back and forth, she whispers in his ear, "You're a good dancer, Sa—yer," she rolls his name on her tongue looking like she'd enjoy doing more than that. "Why don't you and I beat this place and find something else to do?" she breathes heavily into his ear.

"Sounds like fun," he smiles wickedly. "You know I'd love that too—but…." Sayer looks her in the eye.

"But?" she asks searching his eyes and finds them dazzled by someone else already.

"Oh," she smiles a bit miffed at the loss but still impressed by the 18-year old man's fortitude. Going back to the slow dance, she smiles, "Is she pretty?"  
"Gorgeous," Sayer answers, wishing she was the woman in his arms right now.

"Your friends don't seem to know about you and her," Sabra's been doing some research on him during the evening.

"Nah, they wouldn't. You know what? Neither does she---yet," Sayer smiles.

"Oh, what a nice surprise, I'm sure she'll be happy," Sabra pouts.

"Happy?" Sayer smiles, "Not too sure of that…."

"What! What kind of girl is she?" she says in shock.

"Well, she's…she's….." Sayer smiles attempting to describe his rebel Ally.

"GIRLS!" A low voice thunders across the hall as Terry runs up to his brother excitedly. "The answer is girls!" he begins singing his sugar and spice theme again.

"Keep that thought, Handsome," she looks at Terry and then asks Sayer," What about him? Is he currently available?" she spotting a new prospect. Sayer laughs, pulling his innocent brother away from the claws of the vixen. "Let's go and join the fun," he pulls Terry towards the blaring "music" coming from the stage. As soon as they get there, like a magnet, Terry is pulled to the saxophone leaning against the keyboard. Music in his blood, and romance on his mind, even in his drunken state (or maybe because of it) Terry plays like a professional saxophonist amazing all the boys around. All except Sayer, never astonished by his brother's endless capabilities. Sitting at the drum set, he lets go, banging and crashing so deafeningly, if you were outside the building you would swear it was thunder.

And the band plays on long into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 7: A Night of Promise**

"Where could they be!" Michelle's quiet voice steams, "we've been waiting for over an hour. How degrading," she glances around in shame as waiters finish cleaning up the empty tables in the restaurant, kind enough to let them wait inside as it was not well past closing hours.

"I hope they're all right," Susan's gentle one answers with worry on her face.

"I'm sure they're fine," Michelle says angrily, hurt that Robin must've closed his mind to her since she's been unable to reach him for some time now. "How dare he shut me out," she whispers to herself, though in reality she was the one closing out on him for her own tormented reasons just hours before. But people have a funny way of blaming others for their same mistakes. Deep in her mind she was sure that maybe, just maybe Alex was right, though she'd never consciously admit to herself.

"I called the hall," Serena returns to the table, the only one of the girls who had not long since abandoned them as it was approaching midnight. "And I just caught Andrew before he left. He said they'd left over an hour ago." Serena joins Susan's worried expression. "Do you think they're all right?"

"They're fine. Believe me, I would know," she gets that far-off distant look as she tries to contact Robin again, pleased to be able to assure herself of his safety, if not his whereabouts.

"Well, I called my Dad to come pick me up. If they don't get her eby then, we could drive you home." Serena offers.

After sitting a little while more, the waiters come to them, "I believe your ride is here ladies," his French accent thick.

Susan feels her heart leap, hoping it would be Terry, and the boys. Seeing her friend's excitement, Michelle shakes her head sadly, "Not them," she says softly, as Susan's expectant face drops.

"Must be Dad," Serena smiles trying to cheer them up, "C'mon!" she waves her hand getting up.

"What if they come after we've left?" Susan says, always considerate of others.

"Here," Michelle whips paper and a pen from her purse, "I'll leave them a note." She scribbles something on the piece of paper, handing it to the headwaiter on the way out. "If three handsome men finally decide to come looking for us, please, would you give them this," the headwaiter nods. "Of course, Mademoiselle."

"Thank you," then she says something in French, that makes the waiter laugh.

"Oui, Mademoiselle," the waiter smiles knowingly.

"What did you say to him?" Serena asks curiously as the three women walk out onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, just that we had a wonderful evening," Michelles passes off nonchalantly, purposely omitting a certain other part of her message.

Spotting her father's car, Serena waves to him and he pulls to the curb. "Evening, Ladies!" he says to them as Susan and Serena get into the back seat, Michelle into the passenger front seat next to Mr. Hart.

"Thank you so much for going out of your way for us, Mr. Hart," Susan says politely.

"Oh no trouble at all. It's my responsibility to come to the aid of ladies in distress," he teases.

"I wouldn't exactly say we're in 'distress' sir, more like furious at the three 'gentlemen' who were supposed to take us home," Michelle vents her anger.

"Michelle, I'm sure it couldn't be helped," Susan defends them.

Mr. Hart chuckles as he drives along. "You're friend's right there, Michelle. When you're at a bachelor party it's easy for you to lose track of the time, believe me I know," he says obviously speaking from personal experience.

"Yes, I suppose," Michelle concedes amicably, her haughty sensibilities still miffed, as she smiles to herself when she imagines what waits in store for those forgetful boys, when they finally do reach the restaurant. Smiling, she chuckles with a get-even giggle.

Studying her back-seat companion, Serena considers Susan curiously. _How quiet she is tonight. I mean, she's always quiet, but tonight there's something different. I can feel it. How sad she looks. Poor Susan, it's so hard for her to share her secrets with us. But she's my friend, my very good friend. There must be some way I can help her. I have more happiness than I deserve, _her thoughts drift to tomorrow's joyous event. _I want to share it with you, Susan, even though I don't understand, I'm here for you. _Serena takes Susan's graceful hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Susan turns away from gazing at the night sky and looks at Serena's sweet face. Susan smiles at her gratefully. _Her smile is so radiant. She's always here for me, for all of us. She gives us such strength, such courage. She is the light of this world---this beautiful world that I cannot be part of. _Looking into Serena's crystal clear eyes, she squeezes her hand back, despite the pain in her heart. _I will be brave, _she holds back her tears. _For you, my Princess, I will be brave._

A dark sedan carelessly maneuvers its way through the city at midnight. Drifting from lane to lane, ignoring most signal lights, the driver of this vehicle should count himself lucky that tonight was unusually quiet, traffic nearly nonexistent, causing most of the police force to pass their valuable time in the various local doughnut shops around town. Not that the man in control of the car was in any condition to care (not to mention drive.)

"Search for you love," Terry's low voice melodically sings as he moves the steering wheel in rhythm to the tune. "Where is that restaurant? Search for your love…we're never gonna find it. Search for your love…I only want…to find my Susan now," he chuckles at his made up lyrics, the alcohol in his system affecting his usually calm demeanor, he blinks the headlights on and off in beat.

"Hey, that's pretty good," Sayer pulls his head in from the open window, his unruly hair even more so after the wind got through with him. "We oughta use that tune for a song," he says dizzily, grabbing hold of the dashboard as the car swerves in rhythm.

"You think so?" Terry smiles squinting hard at the passing signs on the buildings.

"Sure. That sugar one you had before too. Hey, what are we looking for anyway?" Sayer's voice comes out in a drawl as he tries to keep his eyes open.

"Looking for? I don't know," Terry answers with a shrug and a giggle.

"I don't know. I thought you knew," Sayer answers with his own shrug. "Do you think that he knows?" he jabs his finger towards the rear, to the figure sprawled across the backseat, unconscious.

"Hey you, hey you," he starts shaking his brother roughly, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty," he smacks his face, Robin finally comes to.

"Sayer, what're you doing? Leave me alone," he grumbles. "Oh, my head," he holds his head moaning, lying back down.

"Wait a minute." Sayer grabs him again, lifting his body back up. "Where're we…where do we…Hey what was I supposed to ask him Ter?" Sayer turns his head towards Terry, confused.

"Where are we supposed to go," Terry fills in, in between his humming.

"Right." Sayer turns back to Robin wholse eyes were closed, his head bobbing back and forth sleepily. "Hey," he shakes Robin, his temper getting the better of him. "Where're we supposed to go?"

"Go?" Robin's voice scratchier than ever, "I don't care, just leave me alone, my head hurts," he whines.

"But Susan and Michelle are waiting for us," Terry says, anxious to see his lady-love.

"Michelle?" Robin says, his mind clearing slightly. "The restaurant on 5th Street. Remember?"

"Oh, right!" Terry's quick mind, despite the alcohol, just needed a little push. Destination known, he floors the gas pedal, Robin rolls to the floor as Sayer smashes against the side door. Terry speeds along eager to see Susan and her beautiful eyes, and her rosy cheeks, and her crimson lips…. Terry's intoxicated mind could still vividly recall that kiss he and Susan shared earlier this evening.

In no time flat, the car comes to a screeching halt in front of the restaurant. Triumphant of the find, Terry dizzily steps out into the road. "Here we are," he smiles, walking to the door, no idea of how late the hour really was.

"I knew it the whole time," Sayer's bravado kicks in. When they reach the door, Terry yanks on it, finding it locked. "Here, let me try," Sayer grabs the door handle then starts banging on the glass. "Hey, let us in! You can't hold our women captive! We're gonna knock down the door if you don't…." The door is whisked open and Sayer plunges forward onto the plush carpet. Getting up, he dusts himself off. "There, that's better." He looks down at the headwaiter. "Where're Susie and 'Shell?" he demands, ready for a fight as his hands turn into fists.

"Ah, yes. 'Se the young "gentlemen" Mademoiselle Michelle spoke of," his French accent thick and haughty. "Is there not a white-haired "gentleman" in your party?" he asks using the word "gentleman" with disdain, just as Robin slowly makes his way into the door, slowly taking his time up the sidewalk.

"'Sere you are, sir, Mademoiselle Michelle has a special message for you," he says, handing him the note. Robin unfolds and reads it aloud: 'Tired of waiting for you all night. Got another ride home. See if you can remember where that is.'

Robin looks to his brothers worriedly. "Do you think she's mad?" Before they could answer, the waiter taps Robin on the shoulder. "She sent one more message, sir," and with that he empties a tall glass of cold ice water over Robin's shocked head. Turning his nose up, the waiter shoves the three astonished boys out the door, locking it with a bang, rubbing his palms together as if cleaning something dirty from them.

Looking at Robin's dripping head, Sayer smirks. "Yeah, Rob, I think she's mad."

After keeping vigil by the window for over an hour, Susan sighs worriedly. _Oh where could you be?_ She wonder silently.

"Tara's sound asleep," Michelle returns to her lookout spot next to Susan.

"That's good," Susan says, her mind recalling the cruel words the child had said to her earlier this evening. _Cold and unfeeling. Maybe that was true before, but not anymore. Not since he…._Susan blushes at the very thought of him, that kiss they shared, her first kiss, still on her lips. Suddenly she sees the the flash of headlights then the screech of the breaks and her heart catches in her throat.

"It's them," Michelle nods, saying the words nonchalantly, as if she were not anxious in the slightest as she takes her time walking to the front door. But Susan cannot contain herself so calmly. Sprinting graceful as a deer, she's out the door in a flash, crashing into an unsteady Terry, who still manages to keep his balance somenow, catching Susan in his eager arms.

"Oh!" Susan looks up at him, blushing then gazing at his sweet smile, she searches for something to say. "We were so worried about you," she says, embarrassed, trying to untangle herself from his arms, but finding him unwilling to let her go.

"You were?" Terry's smile widens and his eyelids lower sexily. She can smell the alcohol thick on his warm breath as he holds her closely. Just then Sayer comes sauntering in the doorway, dizzily bumping into Terry, pushing him forward into Susan's hair where he stays, nuzzling gently, much to Susan's shock.

"WE'RE HOME! Hey, WE'RE HOME! Where's Ally?" Sayer's loud voice cuts through the silent house, announcing his arrival as he sways back and forth in the front hall.

"**Shh**! Tara's sleeping!" Michelle snaps at him, but he just smiles. "You're drunk," Michelle looks at the two men disapprovingly.

"Drunk?" Sayer repeats disbelievingly, "who me?" he wavers as he stands, silly grin plastered tohis face.

"I knew it," Michelle shakes her head angrily. "Well, where is he?" she looks around for Robin.

"Who?" Sayer asks in a daze.

"Robin!" Michelle's eyes flare at him having no tolerance for drunken men who leave her standing in restaurants.

"Oh him," Sayer's smile turns wicked, "who needs him 'Shell when you got me?" he leans forward putting his face right in hers. Michelle smirks pushing past him.

"He's still in the car, hmm? I suppose he's drunk too?" Michelle asks, knowing the answer as she strides out to the car, fully prepared to give this forgetful boy a piece of her mind. Not seeing him in the front seat, she pulls the back door open. "Robin, I will not—" she starts her tirade, then looking at the sleeping form curled up like a kitten on the floor of the car, his hair dampened over a sweet baby face, Michelle's angry heart melts like butter. _How can I be angry? He's just so cute!_ Kneeling down she touches his face, brushing the loose hair from his eyes and in his sleep he smiles at her soft touch. "Robin," her voice gentle. "Robin," she repeats. He stirs. Smiling, she plants a sweet kiss on his lips and he slowly comes to.

"Michelle," he whispers with a smile, her beautiful face a vision to his cloudy eyes. But the painful throbbing in his head soon returns. "Argh," he clutches his head as he sits up.

"Robin?" she asks worriedly, putting her hands on his.

"I guess this is my reward for letting Sayer convince me to have a drink," he smiles despite the pain.

"Come on inside. You'll feel better soon," she helps him out of the car leading him to the house, as he leans heavily on her shoulder.

Back inside the house, she sees Susan still in Terry's nuzzling embrace, a confused look on her face. "Michelle, what do I?……" Susan looks to her friend for help. Her own drunken man in her arms, Michelle giggles at the situation, her eyebrows raised. "I guess you'd better get him into bed. That's what I'm going to do with mine," her head gestures to Robin. _How wonderful to touch him! I wonder, maybe…_she thinks, her emotions spinning.

"Oh," Susan says unsure of herself. "All right," Seeing no other option, she tries to lead him towards the bedroom. Finding him too heavy to move by herself, she says to him quietly, "Terry, please come with me, I'm taking you to bed," her voice sweet.

"Oh, Susan," he whispers, "yes, Susan, yes," his hot breath in her ear, his fuzzy mind misunderstanding her innocent words, perhaps too willingly, turning them into something far from innocent.

"Oh," Susan stops, unaware of Terry's intentions, remembering the third member of the drunken party. "Sayer, are you coming?" she asks.

Drunk but not blind, Sayer could clearly see what was on his brother's mind. "Nah, Susie, I'm fine right here. Me and this couch are old buddies," he smiles, patting his "friend" on the back, a knowing smile in her direction. As they disappear, Sayer turns to Michelle.

"Once you asked me to help you undress, 'Shell. I'm ready now if you can get rid of him. My couch and I **could** be separated," Sayer infers amorously, maybe a little jealous of Terry's luck.

"Oh no, you and that couch deserve each other," she smiles, used to deflecting unwanted advances. "Besides, I think I'm saving that privilege for someone else," she smiles her own amorous smile in Robin's direction. Thinking her joking, Robin chuckles, making his head throb even more as he does. "Oh my head," he groans, passing out from the pain.

"Poor baby," Michelle coos at him with sympathy, and maybe a little something more. "Let's go," she drags him off to his room "Goodnight, Sayer," she smiles with a wave.

"'Night," Sayer feels quite left out as he watches Michelle and Robin disappear down the hall, without even imaging what Terry and Susan were up to. "If only Ally were here…" he says to himself, his distracted mind happily fooling him into believing that Alex might actually be interested in him (which, in reality, wasn't that far from the truth, though she'd never admit it) as he plunks down on the couch, asleep before he hits the pillow, dreaming of a tall, golden-haired beauty.

Leading Terry inside, Susan once again tries to extricate her body from his arms, still finding it an impossible task.

"Susan," his voice deep and melodic, now not only nuzzling her hair, but kissing it as well, as he gently loosens the tight bun until it falls out. Slowly making his way down, his lips nibble at her ears softly, then his mouth kisses her neck tenderly.

"Terry," his name escaping her lips in a whisper, his gentle cologne pervading her senses, as she realizes what was happening. She feels his arms slowly unwrap themselves from her back, caressing every part of her body as his hands slide across her chest, his fingers gently tracing the lines of her neck, of her breastbone. She can escape now, leave, but Susan finds her body unwilling. He begins to unbutton her dark green blouse, playing with the silken ruffles as he does, bringing his head down, he kisses her chest as the blouse falls away, sweetly, softly, his lips touch her breasts. Sighing breathlessly, Susan begins to tremble, succumbing, feeling her hands moving along his muscular body under no control of her own, some mysterious force making them move by themselves. She watches her own fingers unbuttoning his collar, his shirt, his pants. _Am I doing this? Why can't I stop? I should stop, I mustn't do this. I….._

He kisses her eyelids, her cheeks, then her mouth passionately. In the heat of passion, Susan rips his shirt off, flinging it across the room. Terry continues to fumble with her buttons until, reaching the last one, he slides his hands in, pulling her blouse off from the inside out. He runs his long fingers over her slender arms, feeling his way down to the back of her skirt, with one fluid motion, it drops to the floor. She could feel the strength, the tension within them as they gingerly caress her chest, touching her brassiere, then feeling around for its straps.

_Terry, Terry! Your name keeps echoing through my mind. I love you, I love you! How wonderful this is! I never dreamed it could be like this! _She runs her hands along his now bare chest, their mouths still locked together in passion. _It's not right. I can't do this, it's not right._ But she continues to undress him anyway. Susan's sense of propriety overtaken by her first love, her deep love, her passionate love for this man. Tasting the alcohol, rich and sweet, Susan feels some intoxication sweeping through her as well as she runs her fingers over and over through his chestnut hair, through the curls on the back of his neck.

Pop! Terry finally locates the clasps of her bra, both his hands gently pressing her bare breasts, massaging them with his thumbs. _He's going to make love to me, _Susan's mind feels excitement coursing through her veins in anticipation as he continues to kiss her, hard and long, he travelling downward to her heaving breasts, his lips kissing them, his mouth suckling them.

_I've waited a thousand years for this moment, a hundred thousand lonely nights I've waited for you. Only for you. _Suddenly, she can hear music begin to play, her eternal song of longing becomer louder, louder, stronger, until it's nearly deafening. _My empty life—my empty life….._ It's sad, lonely melody grips her soul once again. _What am I doing? I can't I can't! My life is not my own, I cannot enjoy this world. I cannot share myself with another. I was born to be alone. I have searched through all of time for you, yet I cannot have you. I cannot be with you, my darling Terry. Please, you cannot love me, I must be cold and unfeeling. _The tears run down her cheeks as she breaks the long kiss, pulling her nearly naked body away from his, the temptation of the night tearing her bound soul asunder.

"I'm sorry, Terry, I can't be your lover. Please forgive me!" the tears stream down her face as she turns and flees, wrapping herself in his discarded shirt near the door as she runs out.

Manly carrying a dazed Robin to his room, Michelle feels his arms draped around her shoulders, unknowingly hanging loosely in places where they should not be over a low-cut dress. Giggling at the arousing feeling, she drags him to his bed, laying him on it as gently as possible. Realizing that to put him to bed properly she must undress him, Michelle proceeds to do so, struggling with his passed out body until he was lying there in nothing but his boxer shorts. She stands back, just staring at his still form for awhile, rather impressed with his muscular frame. _Yes, indeed,_ she smiles, her eyebrows raised, _you certainly have matured. _She remembers the scrawny little 16 year old she had first met at what seemed ages ago. Feeling a surge of independence, of rebellion, of desire, Michelle quickly strips off her dress until she was only in her lacy slip. _Well, so have I,_ she smiles wickedly as she turns out the light. Excitedly climbing into the bed next to Robin, she takes her hair out from the swept up style it was in, her aqua curls cascading onto her bare shoulders, her French heritage showing through. Sliding down under the covers next to him, Michelle runs her slender hands over his chest and around his back, attaching herself to his body. Stirring, his eyes still closed, Robin's own hands make their way down Michelle's back, thinking himself in a dream until his eyes snap open to find her face so close to his, her warm body wrapped tightly around his.

"Michelle!" he jumps up out of the bed, shocked to find his body shirtless and pantsless. "What're you doing here!"

"Why, I'm going to sleep with you. Don't worry, it alright. Nobody can tell us what to do anymore." She smiles amorously, sitting up throwing her curly locks over her shoulder with a giggle.

"But Michelle, I…..we….," Robin finds his sharp wit for once at a loss for words. He watches her smiling, expectant face drop.

"You don't want me," she feels tears biting at her eyes. "Nobody ever wants me," she turns her face from him on the verge of tears.

"No, Michelle," Robin kneels by the bed, grabbing her bare shoulders, surprised at how good it felt. "That's not it," he feels his adrenaline rising. "I do want you…more than you know," he smiles at her gorgeous body, his blood pumping. Her face lifts expectantly, waiting for him to make a move. _Oh, how tempting,_ Robin sighs. "I don't want it to be like this though, Michelle." He pulls back his arms, moving away from her.

"What do you mean?" she asks, tears again in her eyes.

"You're only doing this to spite her," he says succinctly.

"No no, I'm not. It's nothing to do with her. I love you!" she pitches her body forward across the bed towards his standing form, clutching at his arm pleadingly.

"I know you do Michelle. I love you too," he finds the words so easy to say, cementing his belief in their truth. "But I know you better than you know yourself. You're just running from her. I won't let you do that. She's an important part of you…and I love **all** of you---I want every bit of you, understand?" He surprises himself at the ferocity of his words. Taking her shoulders in his hands again, as her eyes glisten at him, she nods, smiling sweetly.

"Good," he pulls her from the bed so she's standing in front of him, he forcefully wraps his arms around her planting a passionate kiss on her lips. After a long moment passes, he pulls away looking at Michelle lovingly, her eyes still closed in bliss. Picking up her dress (and her pantyhose and shoes) he smirks handing them to her as he leads her to the door. "You go on now, go right to sleep," he smiles reassuringly, squeezing her hand. Stopping her in the doorway on her way out, he smiles at her dreamy expression.

"And don't go into the living room. I think you've had enough excitement for tonight," he smirks, knowing Sayer was there.


	8. Chapter 8

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 8: The Morning After**

The bright rays of the sun make their way through the lacy curtains, shining down onto Tara's sleeping face. Waking up at their prompting, she goes through last night's events in her mind. _Yes, Susan kissed Terry but when I ran away he came to rescue me! He carried me in his strong arms the entire way home. He cares for me, he must! I know he does! Maybe, maybe, if I could be as bold as Susan then maybe he would…_

Tara begins to plan what she will do to make the man she was in love with fall for her too. She feels Susan stir softly next to her. _I even have to share the same bed with her. Strange, she'' usually up long before I am. Lazy!_ Tara thinks sourly at her rival. Slipping out of the bed to shower and dress, her eyes are pulled to Susan. Susan and her hair unusually askew. Susan curled up in a clingy ball, clutching her pillow to her face, Susan and her lipstick splattered across her face, her neck, even on her chest! Susan in a man's shirt unbuttoned. Slow disbelief sets in as Tara realizes what it all means. _Susan has…has…_ Tara's innocent mind cowers from the mere thought of such an adult thing. _But I'm an adult too! _Her mind screams back at her. _I know what's going on. Susan has been with a man. _Tara moves closer to her sleeping form and still from a distance she can smell him. His scent. Terry's. Backing against the wall, Tara shakes her head in total and utter horror_**No!**_ The tears spring to her eyes as she runs to the bathroom to escape. _Susan has made love to my Terry. __**My**_ _Terry! _She collapses on the cold tile floor crying uncontrollably. Then she turns from total sadness to extreme anger. _How dare she! _She growls in her mind. _It's not his fault, he's a man. She's only using him! She doesn't really love him, not like I do! Well, _Tara takes hold of herself trying to calm her blazing emotions, _I'll just have to show Terry that I'm every bit the woma Susan is, _she thinks as she strips off her clothes. Looking in the mirror she nods determinedly, her furious mind warped enough to believe her small girlish body could compete with Susan's womanly form. Jumping in the shower, Tara plots the destruction of her one-time friend. In Tara's book, Susan de Venici was now public enemy #1.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, Michelle quickly jumps out of bed. _It's 9:30! It'll never do for the host to be late! I forgot to set the alarm! Why hasn't Susan gotten me up! _She runs barefoot to the bathroom for a quick shower forgetting all about the guests staying in the house. Rushing in, seeing Sayer shaving in the mirror, standing there with only a small towel wrapped around his slim waist, she squeaks, surprised, quickly retreating out the door again, slamming it shut, leaning against it, grateful that was all she saw.

"'Shell, come on in! I'm done now!" She hears his voice through the door. Smiling meekly she goes in, more than a little ashamed. "Sorry about that, I was just in a hurry."

"Uh-huh. I just think you wanted to have a look at my stunning physique. Probably to compare it with Robin's, which I'm sure you had more than a glance at last night," he teases wickedly as he passes her on the way out.

"Oh," she grunts in astonishment at this man's gaul to say such things. "Get out!" Stopping just in front of the door, he turns. "Now that you've had a good long look, what's the verdict?" he poses, flexing his muscles, grinning from ear to ear. He gets his answer in the form of a soaking wet washcloth smacking into his head.

"Hey, good shot," he removes the towel from his head. "But you still didn't answer the---" He doesn't get to finish the last word as a bar of soap comes flying at him, whacking him on the forehead so hard he could see stars.

Terry comes into consciousness with a dull throbbing pain stabbing at his temples. Groaning softly, he opens his eyes. As they slowly come into focus, he finds a dark green blouse tangled up in his arms. _Susan's blouse? _He asks himself recognizing it as the one she wore last night to Serena's party. _How did it get here? _His mind either totally forgotten last night's drunken events or blocking them out for propriety's sake. Either way, Terry had no idea how Susan's blouse could be here in his bed. _Must've just been here before, she must have forgotten it here when she was…cleaning. Yes, that must be it, _Terry's proper mind refuses to even consider any other reason. Holding his head, he gets out of bed, wondering why he wasn't wearing anything. _How unusual, I generally do wear them to sleep, _he thinks, his eyebrows furrowing as he scans the room for his missing briefs. Spotting them near the bed, he bends down, scooping them up, though pulling on a new pair quickly, still looking down where they laid he sees that some kind of black fabric had been hiding under them. Curiosly, he picks it up, it's crumpled form fallingout revealing that it was a skirt—a mini skirt in fact---a women's skirt, his eyes widen at the implication now combined with the blouse. _It's Susan's but…I have no idea how it got here. She must have dropped it here accidentally…that's it. Yes. _Terry continues to try to convince himself, desperately grasping at excuses, as implausible as they may be. Confused, he folds the skirt and places it on the nightstand on top of the blouse. Shrugging his shoulders at the unanswered questions in his mind, he decides to push them aside, and begins to make his bed. The next item he finds could no longer be ignored. Peeking out from in between the white sheets Terry sees a lavender bit of cloth sticking out. Lifting it up, it strings ou to his shock and horror revealing a lacy, little lavender bra. "No," he whispers, disbelieving the certain implications this new evidence thrust forward. Just then the door opens a crack and Terry guiltily hides the damning article of clothing behind his back as Sayer sticks his head in, his eyes looking around the room for—something, or someone.

"I saw that," he smiles letting himself in, "Can I come in yet—or is she still coming back?" Sayer looks at his brother with a strange new respect in his voice.

"She?" Terry repeats, his breath catching in his throat in terror. "Who?" he asks, praying that Sayer was teasing somehow, that this was all a bad dream.

"Who?" Sayer looks at him with a confuse smile. "Susan, you sly dog. Or did you think you could keep **that** kind of thing a secret from me?"

"What—what 'kind of thing'?" Terry asks worriedly, frightened of the answer.

"C'mon, don't hold out on me. What was it like?" Sayer asks, dying to know. Looking at Terry's blank, scared expression it finally dawns on Sayer what he was actually saying.

"You don't REMEMBER!" he asks in shock and Terry shakes his head, "You've slept with a beautiful woman and you DON'T REMEMBER!" Sayer's jaw drops at the thought.

"I…I did?" Terry swallows hard, looking at Sayer, the ignorance of the event plain on his face.

"Yes, you did." Sayer says matter-of-factly, grabbing Terry's hiding arm, pulling it close to Terry's face, the lavender brassier displayed, and in Terry's mind flashes a vision of shapely Susan without….._No, stop! Don't even start…_he chides himself quickly, guiltily.

"Oh, Sayer," Terry sinks to the bed, shocked his moral standards could be compromised so easily. "What does Susan think of me? How could I have been so ungentlemanly?" he demands of himself.

"Hey, it happens," Sayer says nonchalantly to his brother as he goes from drawer to drawer collecting his clothes for the day.

"Do you think she….feels I just used her? Or that I did it just because I was drunk?" Terry asks worriedly, not wanting Susan to think it only that, slowly accepting it as a fact that he could not change—and secretly did not want to, as he imagines what must've taken place.

"Ter, don't sell yourself short. Women don't just **do that** unless they want to too. Susie's crazy about you. I saw it coming. Just didn't figure it'd be so soon that you two'd…." Sayer's eyebrows raise as he glances at the bed pointedly. "You got a good eye Ter. Susie's a good looking woman."

"I know she is," Terry gets a faraway look in his eye, smiling. Then looking at Sayer's accusing smirks he clears his throat. "We'd better get ready. It's a big day today."

"Yeah, maybe tonight again you and Susie can…." Sayer teases as Terry smacks him with a pillow playfully, imagining last night's "fun" with a sigh.

Finally ready, Michelle runs to the kitchen, happy to see the boys and Tara chatting amicably as Tara finishes preparing them scrambled eggs. Robin, still holding his head, brightens when she come in, smiling at her warmly. Looking down, she smiles back a little embarrassed of last night's events.

"Making breakfast?" Michelle says to Tara surprised to see anyone other than Susan at that stove. "Where's Susan?"

"How should I know? Last I saw her, the lazy girl was still in bed," she snaps making Michelle's eyes open wide. "Besides, I can make breakfast as well as she can. Terry's already told me that my eggs are delicious," she smiles sweetly at her idol, who nods politely, unaware that his kindness was throwing flames on the embers of her envy.

"Well," Michelle could see right through the child's vain efforts, "let's get going then. Oh, Terry? Could you drive us? You boys will need the car to pick up up later, that's why I'm asking."

"Certainly," Terry smiles politely, not letting the pain behind his eyes get to him.

"Good." She looks at the clock. "9:50 already! Where is that Susan? She knows we have to be there before 10!" She watches as Sayer shoots a smirk at Terry who looks down guiltily. But at the time, Michelle thinks nothing of it. "I better go get her. Terry, warm up that car. We'll be right out," she rushes to Susan's room.

"Susan," she knocks on the door, "hurry up." No reply. She lets herself in. "Susan, we're going to be—" searching around, she finds Susan fully dressed, sitting on the bathroom floor, her head buried in her pulled close knees.

"Susan," Michelle goes to her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "What is it?" In all the time they'd spent together, Michelle had never seen Susan anything other than calm and collected. _What could be wrong?_

Susan looks up at her, finally revealing that she was holding a white shirt, and that she had been crying into it. It didn't take long for a French girl like Michelle to realize that it was a man's shirt she was clutching. Suddenly she recalls that little scene in the kitchen between Sayer and Terry and then last night how a drunken Terry was all over Susan and…

"Oh, Susan did he…?" Michelle asks, concerned kneeling next to her, sure that men are capable of anything, especially when they're drunk, but not wanting to believe it of such a kind soul as Terry. _But Alex always told me to watch out for anyone._

"It's all my fault," Susan's depressed mind speaks in riddles. "I wanted him to. He was so gentle," a blissful smile comes over her face, as she caresses his shirt on her cheek, cementing Michelle's belief that something did happen for sure. Then she's overtaken once again by that anxious, faraway stare.

"Then what's the problem? You wanted him and he wanted you. It's that simple. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly natural," Michelle smiles, mistaking Susan's emotional state for first time jitters. _I wonder if I'd be like this if Robin and I….Oh well, _Michelle sighs at Susan's good fortune.

"Well, let's get going! We're already late. We'll talk about this again later, alright?" Michelle pulls Susan up and smoothes a stray hair into place. Stealing the shirt from

Susan's hands, she tosses it on the bed as they pass on the way out. Michelle giggles at Susan's longing glance back at it.

"You won't be needing that. You'll have the real thing in a minute," she smiles as they rush out, thinking it rather sweet, quite certain that there must be a "special" memory attached to that shirt.

"Bye, boys," Michelle waves as she tugs Susan out the door of the kitchen, neither of them noticing Sayer's keen interest in the darker haired woman.

"Did you know Susie wears purple underwear?" he ask out of the clear blue.

"Sayer! How do you know such things!" Robin drops his fork, scattering scrambled eggs across the table.

"Don't ask me," Sayer plays the innocent. "Ask Terry." Robin's eyes pop open wide.

Rushing to the running car, Michelle shoves a weary Susan into the backseat, then scoots in next to her.

"All right. Shall we go?" Michelle says to Terry, whose eyes were glued to Susan in his mirror since the moment she entered the car. But Susan keeps her eyes down, avoiding. Stepping onto the gas, Terry pulls out onto the road somehow still being able to drive even though he keeps stealing glances back at Susan. Tara, seated next to him in the passenger's seat had been trying to get Terry to converse with her, finding it difficult, since most of his answers came as a simple polite "Yes" or "No" and that was it. _He has changed since last night, _she thinks wounded, at his indifference towards her. _Look what you've done, Susan! You'll pay. _Tara steams inside, but outside puts on her sweetest of smiles in Terry's direction. "I'm so excited. I can't wait for you to see my dress!" she exclaims cheerfully.

"Yes," Terry seemed to barely hear her, "I'm sure it's lovely," he adds after a long pause, totally uninterested in anything but that woman in the back seat. _Why won't you look at me, Susan? What did I do to you? You must think me so ungentlemanly. _He desperately tries to remember. _I'm so sorry. Please just look at me once. I need to talk to you. To tell you…._ His mind races, not hearing a word of Tara's background chatter. So wrapped up in his own thoughts he almost doesn't hear Michelle's voice until she repeats it in a shrill tone.

"Turn here Terry!" she says urgently. Terry spins the wheel, tires screeching as they just make the turn. "You're not paying attention to a single thing we say, are you?" Michelle smiles at him, knowingly.

"Well, I…I…." Unusually he stumbles with words to say.

"You didn't get much sleep last night," Michelle fills in a reason. "Yes, I certainly figured that one out," she smiles at Susan whose only response is her blushing cheeks as she continues to keep her eyes down.

"There's my house," Michelle points to a huge mansion overlooking the coast. They pull up the long driveway, Michelle jumps out her side door, as does Tara. Terry seizes his opportunity, and rushes to open Susan's side door, only to find she had slid out Michelle's side, purposely avoiding him.

"Don't be late for us at noon!" Michelle calls back, leading Tara and Susan up the steps to the double front door.

Terry nods sadly as he watches Susan disappear into the mansion. _Oh, Susan forgive me please. How could I have done such a thing to her! I must tell her I only did it because….because….I'm in love with her. But how can I prove it now? _He wonders as he gets back in the car.

"Oh, Susan. What have I done to you?" Terry's troubled mind worries over her unsettling silence as she, Michelle and Tara leave the car without Susan even looking at him once. Watching her walk away from him, Terry tries desperately to recall last night, but his memory fails him.

_Something happened. I think something happened,_ he thinks, confused, but then he remembers this morning's shocking evidence in his bed. _Yes, I'm sure something happened,_ he logics out decidedly, not totally displeased with the idea, just with the fact that he couldn't remember it. But most of all, he wondered what was wrong with Susan.

_Could I have…._his mind searches for the reason for her avoidance of him, no matter how unbelievable. _Could I have hurt her somehow? In the heat of passion did I…_ _even if it was an accident, could I have?……I can't believe I would ever do anything to hurt her. I just wouldn't, _his mind crosses out that unseemly option. _It must be something else. _He sits in the car trying to piece together what happened. _Maybe…_a sudden unwelcome thought strays into his male psyche. _Maybe I…I wasn't…good enough,_ his embarrassed mind shuns away from the demeaning theory. _No! That couldn't be it, at least I hope that's not it, _Terry silently prays for the degrading thought to be untrue. _Then what could it be?_ He closes his eyes trying to imagine how it all transpired. _How __**did**_ _I get Susan to?…._His question interrupted by a horrifying new thought. _Could I have…somehow forced myself on her? _He swallows hard at the terrible explanation. _Could that explain why she's ignoring me! _His mind races to a feverish pitch. _I couldn't! I wouldn't! Not even ifI was drunk. I respect Susan. I…_he leans his spinning head back. _She would have said something, wouldn't she? No. I would never do that to a woman. Especially not one I care for this much. No, _he relies that his morals would never be compromised like that. _It can __**NOT **__be that. What could it be then, Susan? What are you afraid to say to me? _

Gazing out the window, he sees a familiar figure with long, golden flowing ponytails walking towards the mansion, a baby in her arms and a little pink-haired girl beside her. Watching them thoughtfully something catches his attention. It was the way the girl was holding the baby. It was her baby, Terry could tell that she was. He didn't know how the little magenta-haired child could be Serena's but he was certain of it. Just as Serena was certain of it. Certain that the baby was her own. Certain of the baby's future. Certain of her baby's **father**. Feeling as if his eyes had been opened, he slumps back into his seat, his mind reeling as Serena catches sight of him in the car and jauntily skips up to him, the happiness in her heart exuding from her very being.

"'Morning, Terry!" she bubbles. When she receives no answer she sticks her head into the window further, assuming he didn't hear her from the dazed expression on his face.

"Terry?" she, touches his shoulder.

"Miss Serena," he says with a start, not noticing her arrival.

"Anything wrong?" Serena asks, slightly concerned.

"No—no. Nothing wrong at all," he suddenly smiles brightly, his depressing mood totally flipped around at his new "idea" of what he decided was wrong with Susan.

"Good!" she smiles from ear to ear. "Today's the day!" she sings out with a wave as she trots up the steps, RiRi gigging happily in her arms, Rini looking back at the man in the car, critically scrutinizing him.

"Yes." Terry gazes up at the huge mansion, feeling his hope rising, just knowing Susan was inside. _That must be it! That must be what she's afraid to tell me! Oh Susan you don't have to be afraid! But I guess you don't know that, we really have just met. Susan, I'll take care of you forever! You and your baby. You and __**our**_ _baby. _Terry feels such pride in the completely erroneous thought, but looks down blushing at the circumstances in which the child was conceived. _I know we shouldn't have…we weren't married…but—a baby!_ He thinks dreamily, imagining a happy, normal life with Susan at his side. _I do love you, my darling. Later I'll tell you everything I feel, I'll put all your worries to rest and we can be together now. I'll make it right for you, my love. _He starts the engine jauntily.

"Yes. Today is the day," he smiles, agreeing with Serena's words, as he drives away his spirits uplifted at the dream of a future with Susan, unknowing that her future had already been decided long ago.

"Where have you been!" Rei's cutting voice says as Michelle, Tara, and Susan enter into the spacious fitting room on the second floor of Michelle's ornate mansion.

"Forgot to set the alarm. Sorry," Michelle answers flippantly not at all affected by Rei's outbursts.

"You know we're helpless without you guys!" Mina murmurs, her mouth full of pins as she attempts to finish the hem on Amy's dress and fails miserably in a lop-sided stitch to Amy's anxious dismay.

"Susan, could you help me with this part? I'm not quite sure…" Lita trails off in confusion, holding up Serena's long white chiffon veil.

Without a word, Susan simply nods. Taking the veil from Lita, she seats herself in the windowbox and begins to sew slowly, her eyes being drawn to something outside, searching. Then a dreamy smile comes to her face when she obviously finds it. Puzzled by her strange behavior, Lita shrugs to Rei, Mina, and Amy, who look just a sconfused as they shrug back. Before she has a chance to ask Susan what it was, there comes a knock to the door and the butler enters with a radiant Serena at his side.

"Miss Hart and her sister, Madame," his snooty English accent making it sound like he just introduced "Miss Hot" instead, quickly disappearing out the door in eerie silence.

"Hi-hi!" Serena bubbles over, full of the day's happy expectations, Rini and RiRi smiling from ear to ear.

"You're late, Serena," Rei wouldn't stop criticizing Serena simply because it's her special day.

"Hi, Tara!" Rini greet her best friend cheerfully, but is disappointed by Tara's unenthusiastic "Oh, hello Rini," as if she wasn't interested in her old friend any longer.

"Well, Mom and I had some last minute things to do. You know how it is, we picked up some dresses for Rini and RiRi," Serena raises the bags in her hands, then puts down a wriggling RiRi, who giggles spotting Susan's unmoving hands in the window seat, as she breaks her gaze and looks down at the little girl with a wispy smile still on her lips.

"ChibiChibi's?" the baby tended to call herself that baby talk still.

"No, little one, it's for your Mommy," she says sweetly, just looking at the tiny face stirring strange emotions within her.

"Mommy!" Daria smiles gleefully giggling at the mere mention of her beloved Mommy.

"Yes, that's right," Susan suddenly scoops up the child, holding her to her chest, hugging her warmly, a look of desperate longing on her face. And for once, as if understanding somehow, Daria does not try to wriggle one little bit. Stranger and stranger for Susan to ever show such an outburst of emotion, especially towards a small child, many thinking her cold. The girls look at each other in curious bewilderment. Seeing their interest and knowing the reason herself, Michelle attempts to cover her friend's "little secret" by changing the subject.

"A new dress, Rini? May I see it?" she smiles as if there was nothing wrong at all. One eye still on her "Pu" Rini takes out her little pink dress and holds it up.

"It's very pretty. Why don't you try it on?" Then still seeing the girls watching in amazement—Susan sew with one hand and stroke Daria's hair with the other, her eyes glance out into the driveway. Michelle gets their attention.  
"Why don't we all try our dresses on? It is getting rather late if there's any problems still to fix on them." Nodding, the girls scatter about collecting their dresses. Satisfied she avoided their wonderings about Susan, Michelle opens the closet to fetch her own gown. Mina finds hers quickly and is the first to ditch her street clothes. Standing there in her slip, she suddenly remembers something and turns to Michelle. "Don't let that butler of yours in. He gives me the creeps!" and they all laugh, Susan's oddness forgotten in the hustle and bustle.

The room fills with happy girlish chatter as the young women don their first bridesmaid's dresses.

"Do you think my hair would look better up put up or just down?" Rei asks demonstrating.

"Is my dress stained!" Mina exclaims then realizes it only a shadow.

"Has someone seen my shoes?" Lita finds her shoes missing.

"Do you think this dress makes me look older?" Tara asks studying herself in a full length mirror. Rini nods, smiling. "I'm going to be the flower girl!" Rini sings happily pinning some flowers to her p;ink dress.

"No! Chibi Chibi flower girl," RiRi corrects her sister.

"You're both flower girls, silly," Amy pats the baby on the head as she ties bows in her hair.

Michelle crosses the room to where Susan was still perched in the window, Michelle's poufy aqua dress rippling as she walked.

"Aren't you getting dressed yet, Susan?" Michelle puts her own earrings on.

"I….just want to finish this. There, I'm done," Susan finishes the delicate stitchings necessary for such an elaborate rose covered veil.

"Well, hurry up, after all, you do want to make yourself beautiful for someone today, don't you?" Micehlle teases as Susan blushes. Leaving her post at the window, she hands the veil to an astonished Serena.  
"Oh, Susan it's even lovelier than I imagined! You're so wonderful!" Serena gives her a quick hug, displaying the veil to the girls. Susan smiles.

"I'll get changed now," she slips away to the large walk-in closet to find her gown, with one more backward glance out the window.

"Hey, Michelle, Michelle," Rei whispers, her hand hiding her lips, "What do you mean 'someone'? What's with Susan?"

"Yeah, what's the scoop?" Lita says softly, and a curious Amy start forming a crowd around Michelle.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't say…" Michelle says a bit too invitingly.

"What!" Serena whispers in her infamous "train" whisper that could be heard across the room, but luckily not into the closet.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Mina runs from the other side of the room, one shoe on, on shoe off, her unbuttoned dress sliding down her shoulder. "You guys can't be gossiping without me!"

"Gossip?" Rini's interest piqued, just like her future mother's she starts to go towards the crowd but Tara stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing much, Rini," she lies trying to conceal her beloved's transgressions with another woman. "Here help me with this zipper," she tries to change the subject. Shrugging her shoulders Rini stays to please her friend, one nosy ear still listening for the juicy details Tara obviously didn't want her to hear.

"Well, Michelle?" Lita prompts her again but Michelle hesitates.

"You know something! Tell us," Mina seems about to explode if she doesn't find out.

"Well," Michelle guiltily glances at the closet to make sure of Susan's absence. "If you must know…." She lowers her voice even more. Her hand at her mouth as the girls listen with rapt attention in a huddle, their heads close.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mina's shrill shriek pierces through the near silent room as she clutches her chest as if going to collapse.

"No way!" Lita's eyes pop open wide as Rei shakes her head clicking her tongue disapprovingly, "tsk, tsk, tsk…"

"Are you sure?" Amy's sweet voice says in disbelief, "Terry?"

Michelle nods with a knowing smile. "You should have seen him last night."

"Really?" Serena says in shock and astonishment of proper Susan and gentlemanly Terry being…doing….. "Wow," Serena says at the thought.

"What's going on over there?" Rini whispers knowing the conversation must be too adult for her ears but when did she ever care about that? "Tara?" Rini knows the girl knew what was going on, but then her concern grows as she looks at Tara's forlorn face.

"Nothing, Rini. Absolutely nothing," Tara finally answers, tears in her eyes, her small voice breaking just like her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 9: The Treaty Born of Love**

The yellow Ferrari comes to a screeching halt in front a mansion oh so familiar to it, the sedan pulling up behind it. Stepping out, Alex smiles to herself as the wind gently whips against her face. _That man can talk!_ She shakes her head as she hears the car door slam from the other side of the vehicle., but somehow not feeling as annoyed by it as she was yesterday. _I guess I'm getting used to him,_ she concludes. Then with a twist of her lip she considers that scary thought that went through her mind, _I certainly hope not. _

Striding to the door, the butler whisks it open for her, Sayer and Robin close at her heels. How out of place she looked in the midst of all the elegance and splendor of the mansion as she stands there in her oil-stained overalls. But to the lady of the house she was the most beautiful sight in the world.  
"Amara!" Michelle's sweet voice rings through the mansion as she races down the spiral staircase like a child, not giving a single thought to her gown or her high heels. "Amazing," Alex hears Robin say in awe and for once she agrees. Seeing her once again, Alex opens her mind to Michelle, all of the emotions and feelings rushing to her. _How could I ever have thought I could turn away? _Alex wonders, realizing that she could not, for Michelle was the other half of her soul, her better half and no matter who came into their lives, they would always still be soulmates. The only difference now was that Michelle had invited someone else in to. _Not taking my place in her heart, but claiming a new part for his own. I guess I can live with that. _Alex thinks as Michelle rushes to hug her, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she runs to her. Just about to hug, Alex stops her, holding back her bare forearms smiling.

"I'm all greasy, Michelle, you'll get your beautiful dress---" she says, not wanting to ruin that gorgeous gown, but Michelle doesn't care as she breaks free of Alex's grip and throws her arms around her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Amara, I'm so sorry for all those things I said. They're not true, none of it. Can you ever forgive me?" Michelle sobs onto Alex's shoulder. Alex squeezes her tightly, feeling the tears stinging her own eyes. Burying her head in Michelle's flowing hair, she whispers in her ear, "It wasn't you, it was me." Then looking up into Michelle's eyes she says, "How can I deny you anything you want so badly, even a little shrimp like that," Alex jibes at Robin once again, who holds his quick tongue for Michelle's sake. Smiling joyfully, Michelle beams at Robin, then back at Alex, now the two most important people in her life. Happiness filling her soul, she tugs on Alex's arm. "Come on. Let's get you dressed!" Michelle drags her up the stairs, dodging the array of bridesmaids that were watching the scene in curiosity.

Not wanting to interrupt the touching moment, Terry stood watching from the doorway, but now coming in he gazes up at the girls all in their fancy dresses. Seeing his two brothers rudely ignoring them as the two of their gazes follow Michelle and Alex's departure up the stairs, both smiling at the tender exchange. Terry, ever the gentleman, goes to compliment the girls.

"You all look very---" But a vision of beauty halts him in midsentence. Susan prepares to join her fellow bridesmaids at the top of the spiral staircase, feeling a little bit frightened, knowing who would be waiting downstairs below.

_What should I do? How do I act towards him? I love him. I love him terribly, but I cannot..._ These thoughts in her mind as she gracefully glides to the top of the stairs. Looking down, she feels her heart skip a beat. _How handsome he is!_ She can't help but think. Then suddenly her eyes lock within his violet and she feels all the uncertainty fading away. _Today is different. Today is special. I can be myself--if just for today,_ she thinks as she glides down the stairs, drawn to him, the magical wonderment of this day of all days, allowing her to believe that she could leave behind her duty, her bound soul, to be happy if only for one day.

As she floats to him as if in a dream, Terry loses himself in her beauty as he reaches out to touch her cheek, only at the last second remembering his place and her silence towards him this morning.

"Please do," Susan whispers, her smile lighting a fire in his soul. His hand still hanging in the air, she gingerly takes it, pressing it to her cheek and he tenderly caresses it as she blushes. She then closes her eyes, pressing against it, feeling such bliss from his simple touch.

Excitedly watching the scene in shock, Rei finally breaks the silence. "Did you see that!" Disapprovingly again, Rei whispers, drawing her own conclusions from Michelle's rumored hearsay.

"Wow," is all that Mina can utter, (and usually Mina could utter a lot more!). Then cementing their suspicions even more, Terry lifts Susan's left hand to his mouth, brushing the top with his lips like a proper gentleman, then turning it, he kisses her palm with something a little less proper in his kiss.

"Right in front of everyone!" Rei's whisper becomes nearly rabid, her eyes flashing.

"Terry's a romantic, isn't he?" Lita says, dreamily, as Amy nods, smilingly blushing.

"He sure is!" Rini says, quietly smiling from ear to ear, impressed, she herself a young girl with dreams of romance, remembering a certain young man who once kissed her hand (well on the top anyway).

"Is! Is!" Daria repeats, giggling at the funny scene that everyone seemed so interested in. Standing behind them all, unnoticed, a small girl dressed in pastel indigo, steams silently.

"Susan, you take my breath away," Terry says finally, breathily, after what seemed an eternity looking into her eyes. Blushing, Susan fights the instinct to turn away, feeling her heart caught in her throat.

_What wonderful things he says! And when he says them, I believe him---I believe him with all my heart. _Susan smiles shyly back up at him. "You look very handsome as well," her voice just above a whisper.

His eyes smiling, Terry gently squeezes the hand he still held. "Not nearly good enough for you, my Lady." Susan's eyes widen, her heart racing, _My Lady? He called me 'My Lady'. How beautiful! How gentlemanly! I only wish I really could be your---__**No!**_ _No more sad thoughts today. It's a joyous day and I intend to share in this happiness. Share it with you, Terry...My Lord._

Just thinking the words make Susan blush even deeper, for she knew in saying it she was giving him more than just a title, she was giving him rule over her heart. Even time could not control that.

The girls watch in interest as this beautiful tableau unfolds before them, each imagining themselves in a similar situation with their own dream man. They all sigh as one, making Sayer (who was also watching his brother and Susan, feeling quite pleased at what was happening between them) chuckle at their...their girlishness. _There's no other word for it, I guess,_ he shrugs. _Girlishness is nice, but I'm leaning more towards..._Sayer's thoughts trail off as one more girl just on the brink of womanhood stands at the top of the stairs beaming such radiance she was almost to brilliant to look at with just the naked eye. Ornate but still elegant, the flowing white wedding dress seemed to sparkle as she descended down the stairs, her long trained veil cascading down her perfect white shoulders. Though despite all the jewels and finery, underneath the flowery veil was the same sweet smile, the same friendly warmth, the same Serena all those gathered below had come to cherish and love.

Her shining radiance leaving them speechless a good ten seconds, Sayer, as always, is the first to recover. Striding over to his beloved friend, he takes both her outstretched gloved hands in his, squeezing them tightly.

"Meatball..." he pauses, engulfed in her shine for a moment, feeling such happiness and a bit of guyish pride welling up in his soul. Not finding the words to express his feelings, Sayer does what he does best--just being himself.

"You look great," he says simply, but looking in his eyes, Serena understands all he means to say, their bond so close now, closer than ever.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I always had a weakness for a man in a black tuxedo," she giggles that sweet giggle of hers as she dusts off his jacket playfully.

"Yeah, I know, that's why you're in this mess," he winks, his wicked sense of humor something Serena could always count on.

"Oh, are you here to rescue me then?" Serena's wit not too dull herself, she jokes with her old friend, giddily.

"Anytime," Sayer smiles at her, but not with the longing he once had, for the emotions were not the same anymore.

"Well, before you do, let's fix that tie of yours," Serena tries to straighten that unforgiving tie as Sayer lifts his chin, though still looking into her crystal clear eyes. Not quite satisfied with it, but deciding it would just have to do, Serena finishes the tie, meeting his gaze again, feeling the brotherly affection and warmth from this dear friend.

As the rest of the gang soon forms around Serena, oohing and ahhhing over her designer dress, one more onlooker, who had been surveying the scene intently from the top of the stairs, did not see their exchange merely as friendly.

"Amara, what is it?" Michelle asks softly, not wanting to pry, but concerned about the sudden spike in her friend's emotions.

"Nothing, Michelle," she answers, though Michelle was not that easily fooled.

"Isn't she lovely?" Mrs. Hart who had also been watching from the top of the stairs asks with motherly pride.

"A beautiful bride," Michelle compliments sweetly.

"Yes, beautiful," Alex answers..._I AM NOT JEALOUS!_ Her mind screams at the very idea. _Why would I be jealous! I'm simply protective of the princess, that's all. I'm sure it's perfectly fine. It has __**absolutely nothing to do with HIM.**_ But in her mind, Alex was still steaming, as she walks down the stairs, Michelle hanging clingingly on her arm.

"Michelle," Robin smiles dreamily up at her, as she, with a gentle squeeze, takes her leave from Alex, floating over to her new escort, leaning her head on his shoulder as she takes his arm.

Hearing Robin call Michelle's name, Sayer looks up from sweet Serena to find something far more dazzling in his eyes, standing tense on the stairs looking at him with a guarded gaze. Though she did not wear a fancy dress like the dress, nor the jewels, nor the high-heeled shoes, to Sayer she was the most gorgeous woman in the room.

"Ally," he walks up to her smiling, feeling proud he would have her on his arm at the wedding, for now he would want no other, "you look---" he starts to say, though in his mind no adjective could describe what he was thinking of her.

"Save it," she cuts him off, throwing her hands up in his face, then walking past him, leaving him standing on the steps in awe of not only her stunning beauty, but her indomitable will as well.

"Well don't all of you look wonderful?" Mr. Hart comes in through the front door smiling, his gaze then falling on his darling daughter in her beautiful wedding dress. Going to her, tears start to fill his eyes.

"My little girl," he almost whispers taking her hands in his. "I'm losing you today," he says trying hard not to cry.

"Oh, Daddy," Serena smiles, wrapping him up in a hug. "You'll never lose me," she whispers, tears in her eyes now as well. Mrs. Hart now comes up to join the scene. Putting her hand on her husband's shoulder, she taps on it gently.

"Now, Honey, we have to get going if we don't want to be late." Mr. Hart listens to his wife, parting from Serena with a kiss on the cheek. "Besides, it's my turn," Mrs. Hart pulls her daughter close.

"Mom," Serena says, truly on the verge of tears.

"My first one to leave the nest," Mrs. Hart pulls back looking into Serena's eyes proudly, under the disillusionment that she had three more to send off into the world. _But the first one is still the first. Courage, Irene,_ she thinks to herself, putting on a brave face, _this is my dream too._

"Alright, everyone, let's get going," Mr. Hart says, clearing his throat, taking his wife's cue. "Ladies, the limousine is awaiting you," he makes a sweeping gesture towards the front door as with an excited giggle, Amy, Rei, Mina and Lita follow him out to the limo, arm in arm.

"Everyone's so happy for me," Serena watches the girls' exuberant faces as they leave, and then looking around at the remaining smiling faces gathered.

"More than happy," Terry flashes a quick smile at Serena, his gaze returning to Susan lovingly, who smiles back up shyly, nodding in agreement to his words.

"Yes, this is going to be a wonderful day!" Michelle clings even tighter to Robin, who smiles.

"Dar is a lucky man," Sayer grins, his eyes glazing over dreamily, unawaredly fueling Alex's silent jealousy.

"He **is** the right one for you," she reminds Serena meaningfully.

"Yes, I know, " Serena smiles back up sweetly, dreamily thinking of her prince.

Satisfied with her response, Alex smiles at her, though still wary of the dark haired man behind her's misplaced feelings.

"Let's go before he starts getting **unnecessarily** worried then," she says, glancing at Sayer at the words, as she points out the door.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sayer salutes mockingly. "See ya later, Meatball," he throws over his shoulder. "Come on Ally," he offers his arm as he sees Terry do to an accepting Susan, but Alex refuses, looking at it with disdain.

"I'm your escort, right?" Sayer smiles, not giving up.

"Only because you were left over," she says nastily, purposely making him sound like last night's mashed potatoes.

Throwing her chin up in the air Alex quickly strides out to her car.

"Hey, Ally! Wait up!" Sayer trots off cheerily after her, not a bit perturbed, determined to get this difficult woman to notice him in a different light.

"This is gonna be another fun car trip," Robin complains, as he and Michelle follow Sayer out to Alex's Ferrari, leaving Serena and her Mom, with Terry, Susan, Tara, Rini, and Daria.  
"Rini, Honey, were you supposed to go in the limo? For some reason I can't quite remember..." Mrs. Hart trails off, putting her memory lapse down to a mother's wedding day nervousness.

"I'd rather go with Tara, if that's alright," Rini links her arm with her silent friend, who for some reason did not look all that happy at all.

"Chibi Chibi too!" determinedly not wanting to be left out of any fun.

"Oh, I..." Mrs. Hart's motherly protectiveness, not wanting her "baby" to be out of her sight for long.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hart, I'll drive carefully," Terry smiles, sensing her concern. Looking at this tall young man, Mrs. Hart, though not knowing him very well, finds herself trusting him implicitly and Susan was there too of course.

"Yeah let's go!" Rini's exuberance kicks in as she drags Tara along with her, running out the door. Daria about to take off after them, but Susan, responsible still, scoops up the little bundle.

"I'll take good care of her Mrs. Hart," Susan assures the worried "mother". With a final smile at Serena, she and Terry walk out, his arm around her shoulders and with the baby in her arms, looking like a happy little family.

"Don't they make a cute couple," Serena comments on the pair, smiling. Mrs. Hart nods, "Ready, dear?" Mrs. Hart smiles at her daughter.

"More ready than I've ever been in my life," Serena says beaming, knowing her beautiful destiny was awaiting her.

_The way the sunlight gleams in your hair_

_The deep blush of your delicate cheeks_

_Susan..._

Poetry wafts through Terry's mind each time his eyes alight on her beautiful face. He finds it difficult to keep his gaze on the road. How could he keep his eyes from drifting to her?

_Shining brighter than the stars...your eyes...Oh, Susan there's so much I have to tell you (I love you),...to ask you (will you...?) You're smiling at me now. Do you know just how beautiful your smile is? More beautiful than the sunset, more beautiful than...even I have no words to describe you...My Lady. Seeing that child in your arms, soon it will be my child in your arms and I will hold you both forever, my love. _Terry smiles looking on Susan lovingly. Meeting his gaze, his adoring gaze, Susan feels her heart pounding in her chest. _Terry..._his name drifts across her soul. _Darling, darling I love you desperately! _Susan squeezes Daria even closer to her heaving chest. _The way you're looking at me. Could...could you possibly love me too? When you could have your choice of any woman in the world! Any woman would die for you. Why me?...Especially when I can't...No, I don't care if I can't I dont care why. I only care about you, Terry, my darling. I won't think about anything except for today. My whole life I'll live today. And after today there will be no tomorrow. Only today. Only you...only you._ Susan looks into Terry's violet eyes, a hot blush still on her cheeks, making her even more radiant in his eyes.

Tara watches the silent exchange, jealous anger filling her soul. _It's not fair. It's not fair! Why Susan! There's nothing special about her. Why don't you notice me? This is my prettiest dress and you haven't even looked at me once, Terry. She's poisoned your mind against me. Why can't you see I'm in love with you? _Tara sits pouting on the verge of tears, her arms crossed angrily. Seated next to her in her cute little pink dress, Rini has been watching her dearest friend's sullen face carefully. At first confused, it didn't take long for a sharp cookie like Rini to figure out what was going on.

_Oh, __**I**_ _get it. Terry-papa was Tara's first love. I never knew that. But, didn't she know that he and Puu...?_ One look at Tara's angry stare at Susan explains everything to Rini. _Uh-oh, she knows. _

"Don't worry, Tara," Rini whispers in her friend's ear, for she and no one else, knew what was in store for them in the future.

"I don't know what you mean, Rini," Tara whispers back, sulkily looking down, vainly trying to hide her hurt emotions.

Rini understands Tara's feelings totally, about having a silent tormenting love, the kind you couldn't tell anyone about, because it was impossible. Impossible and there was nothing you could do about it, except to dream. _My dream. _Rini smiles though tears bite at her large eyes. _Helios, I miss you._ Shaking off the lonely feelings inside, Rini bravely smiles. _Today's Serena and Darien's wedding---my Mom and Dad's wedding---today's a happy day. Let's be happy too._

"Daria likes you, Puu! She's not usually that quiet for anyone," Rini breaks the silence with her cheeriest voice.

"Oh," Susan smiles sweetly down at the baby in her arms, who was looking at her and Terry, wide-eyed the entire time in wonderment Susan strokes her hair in an almost...motherly...way, making Terry sigh, proudly smiling. Then they become entranced in each other's eyes once again.

"Puu!" Daria giggles at Rini's funny name for this pretty lady, then she looks up to Terry. "Terry-papa," she uses Rini's nickname again for him.

"What was that?" Terry smiles at the little one, confused.

"Baby talk," Rini fills in, trying to cover for her big-mouthed little sister.

As she drives along, Alex feels the wind whip across her face, but senses something wrong. _Is it blowing towards the east or the west? I always know. Why can't I tell today? The wind and I are one. _She closes her eyes, trying hard to focus on it. _Somehow it seems so confused. As if it doesn't know which direction to go, which way to travel. What's wrong with it? I don't sense any danger, is there something wrong with me? It's not Michelle, I know it's not. Just touching her mind for a moment was enough for me to realize what she had found in the little shrimp. Her soul is now complete. I always knew there was that part of her, a hole I could never fill. That gap closed when he came along. I wonder...Are we all missing a piece of ourselves? Am I? Michelle put the scattered pieces of my life together. But is the puzzle complete? _Pondering these thoughts as she drives along, for some unknown reason, her mind calls up an image. The image of just minutes ago, a bride in her wedding dress, looking so radiant and beautiful, with a stunningly handsome dark-haired man in a black tuxedo, their hands intertwined. _Why do I keep seeing this? It's nothing to do with me, nothing at all. But...I need to know...Is he still in love with her? Is he? She doesn't love him, she loves the prince._ Alex assures herself over and over. _He knows that too, the stupid fool. How could he still...? Maybe he's searching for that missing piece in his soul too. _Suddenly a strange feeling rushes through her body, making her feel mixed up, confused, like the wind. _Just like the wind,_ she realizes. _No! I don't want to be mixed up! I don't want to be confused! What's he doing to me? Everything was fine before he came. Everything was----_her thoughts are cut off by the voice next to her. His voice.

"You sure been quiet, Ally. What are you thinking?" Sayer smiles so sweetly unaware of the hostility about to be unleashed at him.

"None of your business. Leave me alone," Alex growls, keeping her eyes glued to the taillights of the limo she was following in front of her, for some reason not wanting to meet his eyes.

Taken aback a little by the outburst, Sayer raises his eyebrows, "Not a very nice thing to say to your escort, is it?" He cocks his head, smiling, trying to lighten her mood.

"You weren't my choice," she glares at him angrily, "And I'm sure I wasn't yours," she mumbles, turning away.

"That's not true, Ally! There's no one else I'd rather be going with----" Sayer starts, but not quite sure if now was the right time to explain his developing feelings for her.

"Don't try that infamous charm of yours on me. I'm not like other girls, who'd fall for those smooth tricks." Alex vents her inner frustrations, grasping at her longtime suspicions of all men--especially this one.

"They're not tricks. I really mean it. I like you Ally." Sayer pauses, always hard for him to express what he really feels. He looks directly into her eyes, "I like you **because** you're different." The words hit her like a ton of bricks._Because I'm different? _Her mind finds it hard to believe. _I never thought I'd hear a man say __**that**_ _to me. He likes me for me? For who I am now? What does it all mean? And what about Meatball? Don't you still...? Maybe he's fooling me again. Maybe he's...what am I doing? Now I do sound like one of those silly girls. No. I don't care what he says. I don't care what he thinks. I won't lose control of myself. Not for any man, not for anyone. I'll make it through today for you, Princess. I will. put up with him, and his so-called charms for today. And that's it. Tomorrow everything will go back to the way it was before. He'll go back to where he came from and everything will be alright again. I_'_**ll**_ _be alright again. _

"So are we friends, Ally?" Sayer asks, hopefully, though secretly wanting their relationship to become something more.

"For today I suppose," Alex answers, determined it would all be over by tomorrow. And the wind continues to swirl, directionless, beating down hard upon her.

_For a moment I thought Alex was going to throw Sayer out of the car,_ Michelle thinks to Robin on their special "line".

_Yeah,_ Robin smiles weakly, knowing exactly what it was like to be on the receiving end of Alex's sharp words. _But it was worth it, _he thinks to himself, looking down at the prize whose head was nuzzled up against his chest.

_What was worth it?_ Michelle's mind asks, for Robin forgot the channel between their minds was still open. He smiles.

_You, Michelle,_ Robin answers truthfully. Feeling triumphant over today's victory against what seemed impossible odds. _You're worth everything to me. _

_Oh, Robin, I love you. _Michelle blushes as she lifts her blue eyes to meet his green ones.

_You look so beautiful,_ Robin gingerly touches a poufed sleeve on her gown.

_Why, thank you sir,_ Michelle smiles at the compliment (for Michelle like compliments very much). _You look quite dashing yourself,_ she thinks to him, running her long, polished fingernails along his gold, embroidered vest, in her seductive French manner, to which Robin was **not** totally immune to.

_I don't want to mess your hair,_ he thinks, already moving close to her face.

_Go ahead and mess it,_ Michelle manages to send out, before their lips meet and their minds turn to more basic emotions.

Seeing them in her rear view mirror, Alex **almost** smiles, thinking, _He is what you want Michelle, but don't ask me why. _She smirks looking at Robin critically.

In the car behind Alex's yellow Ferrari, Terry smiles, pleasantly surprised at his brother's display with Michelle in front of them.

"Look, they're kissing," Rini whispers to Tara, in a hushed tone, and Tara simply nods, lost in her own thoughts.

Susan looks up from a last minute stitching job on Daria's torn collar to find Terry's eyes smiling at her in that certain way. Then hearing Rini whispering about something in front of them, she looks up and sees Robin and Michelle's little tete-a-tete.

"Oh," Susan blushes, realizing Terry must be remembering yesterday, when the two of them had kissed and so much more. _I remember too. _Susan adoringly smiles back up at the man she loves.

"Would you look at that!" Rei suddenly points out the back window of the limousine in astonishment.

"What!" The other four girls seated in the back next to her, jump up in surprise at Rei's shocked tones.

Amy, who was sitting next to Rei in the seat facing backwards, gasps, pulling her hand to her mouth. Mina, who was sitting next to Amy, flys out of her seat, almost jumping on top of Lita and Serena in the furthest back seat to get to the rear window.

"AHHHH!" she shrieks, pointing. "ROBIN!"

By now all five girls were plastered to the back window, not caring if they smashed their dresses up, their eyes focused on the Ferrari's backseat passengers behind them. Only Serena notices Sayer's wild waving at them and Alex shaking her head at his childishness. Serena waves back to her friend, smiling, much to Alex's chagrin.

"Girls, is everything all right back there?" Mrs. Harts slides open the limo's glass window from the front seat.

"Yeah, Mom," Serena calls up to her worried parents. Mrs. Hart shrugs and goes back to chatting with her husband.

"You think Michelle and Robin too?" Rei asks inferringly.

"You mean like Susan and Terry?" Amy asks shyly, trying to put together what Rei was suspiciously saying. Rei nods. Lita's and Serena's eyes pop out.

"But Michelle and Alex..." Serena wonders aloud.

"I told you it wasn't like that," Lita gently scolds her friend.

"How lucky Michelle is!" Mina whines, always a soft spot for her Robin as she watches him kiss Michelle with a jealous frown.

"Don't worry, Mina, you have an escort too," Lita tries to bring Mina down to the real world again, and off her idol kick. (Besides putting in a good word for her best bud Ken while she's at it.)

"Right! Right!" Mina's excitement for the coming day takes over again. "Hey Kenny boy! Here I come!" She plops back in her seat with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 10: The Wedding of the Millennia**

It was a beautiful day with a cloudless sky--the perfect day for a wedding_. Serena couldn't have chosen a more perfect day,_ Darien thinks to himself as he gazes out at the blue sky outside the open church doors. It was still early in the day, even the earliest guests wouldn't be arriving for at least another half hour, but still Darien was beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Where is everyone?" he asks himself, aloud. _Serena and the girls were supposed to have been here already. _Darien checks his pocket watch and through it's shattered glass window, he could still clearly see the time in that ever-revolving crescent moon. He rarely carried it around with him, but today he was sure to place it in his inside vest pocket for it symbolized so much to him--the near forgotten past, the rediscovery of the present, and now the promise of the future--a future with Serena, his partner in destiny, the girl he was in love with.

_My life before you---my sweet "Meatball Head" was so dark, so cold, so empty. Now never again will I feel lonely. I am sure of it. When you're with me, I never feel alone. _Darien smiles up at the bright sunlight and up there somewhere hiding the moon was smiling back, as today the chosen two would become one.

"Hey, Old Man, just what do you think you're doing out here, huh?" Andrew's pleasant voice comes from behind Darien in the church doorway.

"What was that Andrew?" Darien's thoughts slowly come back to the here and now.

"Not getting jitters, are you?" Andrew teases his best friend.

"What do you think?" Darien answers in his all-knowing way.

"I think we should get you inside, before Serena and Lita and the girls see you out here. Bad luck for the bride to see the groom before you know." Andrew warns good-naturedly, putting aside his broken heart for his friend's sake.

"Yeah, I know," Darien shakes his head, smirking at the silly superstition, as he follows Andrew back inside to join the rest of the escorts who'd arrived well ahead of schedule, some of whom seemed more nervous than the groom himself. Just in time, for then a limousine, a yellow Ferrari and a black sedan pull into the church parking lot in the back.

Mr. Hart opens the limo's doors, helping each girl step out. First Amy in her jewel-encrusted blue, then Raye in her classical red. Next Mina in her flowery orange, and Lita in her summery green. And finally Serena emerges, sparkling in her shimmering white, her long trained dress and veil bunched up in her hand, as not to drag it on the pavement. A blissful smile was on her face.

"Let me help you dear," Mrs. Hart hurries to aid her daughter, taking up the train for her, following her into the rectory's back door. Excitedly primping and giggling, the other four young ladies strut behind them in their high heels. But before manager Lita enters, she turns to the rest of the wedding entourage, still loafing in the parking lot.

"Come on, Everyone!" She bubbles over, signaling for them to hurry up, for they already running late.

Already out of the car after Terry had gentlemanly helped both of them out of the back seat, Rini and Tara watch as he opens the door for Susan and without a word (though his eyes never leave hers) he scoops a wide eyed Daria up, holding her with one strong arm, offering lovely Susan the other, which she accepts gladly. Wrapping his arm slowly around her, they walk towards the entrance of the rectory, Rini pulling Tara ahead, running quickly in.

"Is my headband on straight?" Michelle worriedly asks Robin as he helps her out of the car. "Why didn't I bring my mirror?" she fusses unnecessarily.

"It's on perfectly Michelle," Robin assures her, "You look wonderful," he smiles.

"Thank you," Michelle smiles gleefully, clinging to his arm, leaning her head to his as they follow close behind Susan and Terry.

Seeing the example his two brothers and the women they were escorting, Sayer dashes out of the car, around to the driver's side, whisking the door open with a flourish and smiling sweetly.

"What do you think you're doing?" comes Alex's low voice, just bordering on anger. His smile drops like a rock, "Well, I...I..." Sayer starts to gesture with his arm, but he then decides better of it. "Nothing," he shakes his head innocently, a sad expression on his handsome features.

"Good," Alex gets out of the car herself, unintentionally (wasn't it?) brushing against Sayer, who was still standing in the doorway as she does. His cologne so potent, his eyes so inviting, Alex can't help herself from stopping in her tracks. A long moment passes as the two of them just stand there staring at each other.

_What are you doing, Alex? What are you doing? Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! Just take your eyes away from him. Just...Why is he staring at me? _

"What are you looking at!" Alex snaps, desperately trying to hide her raging emotions.

"Nothing," Sayer repeats spacily, softly. _In her eyes just then was that...?_ In his own mind, Sayer is in disbelief that she could ever...But even that brief look sparks a glimmer of hope.

"Sayer!" Terry's deep voice comes across the parking lot, "Let's go." Sayer glances at him and Robin, then back at Alex. _Maybe I should tell you what I feel. Maybe I should just come out and say it. Maybe---_ Robin's voice cuts off his thoughts.

"Come on, Sayer! We're late and the guests are already arriving," Robin says short-temperedly. Sayer looks back at Alex and the dark expression on her face. _Maybe not._ He finally decides. "Alright!" he calls to his brothers. "See ya later, Ally," Sayer takes off, dashing after his brothers, but just before he turns the corner, he stops, looking back at her, waving a bit unassuredly, then takes off disappearing from sight into the crowd of guests forming around the front of the church.

The wind picks up, blowing her bangs across her face. _What is this feeling? I've never felt this before. What is it? So strange, so different. _Alex swallows hard, pushing her bangs back. _This can't be happening, not to me. Not with __**him**__. I can't let myself give in. I can't be so weak. I can't...can I? _Suddenly the wind stops whipping against her face as if trying to say something to her. _No, I can't. What am I thinking? He's nothing I want. _She decides determinedly, but still her eyes scan the crowd, searching for someone in a black tuxedo, with a long dark ponytail and piercing blue eyes. _No, he's everything I want, _her conscience reflects back at her truthfully. _But I can't let this happen to me. I won't. And that's that. _Alex straightens her shoulders and quickly goes inside to join the rest of the girls. She leaves the wind raging behind her.

The spacious tenth streeth Catholic Church begins to fill to capacity as each of the eight young men dutily escort every female to their seats. It seems Serena was sure to invite everyone she ever knew, no matter how distant the family relation, or how new a friendship. And friendships were plentiful for a girl like Serena, whose honest kindness was like a beacon of light, the brightness of which couldn't help but draw you in. Past teachers, old classmates, countless friends she's made along the way, all line the church pews, crowding into the jam-packed cathedral, each of them filled with the day's enthusiasm, the happiness of a dear one always a joyous occasion. And one more unexpected friend who was especially dear had somehow managed to find her way back home just in the nick of time. By special request, Terry escorts this young lady to the back room rectory where the bridesmaids and the bride were waiting anxiously for their cue.

"Did you hear a knock?" Raye queries, exasperated, she desperately tries to fix the flowers in her hair that persisted in falling down.

"What! It's not time yet, is it!" Lita quickly scans for a clock of some sort to verify the time.

"AHHHHHH! I just got a run in my pantyhose!" Mina plops down on a chair, her legs sticking straight up in the air, displaying the unsightly tear, smack in the middle of her thigh.  
"Oh, poor Mina. Would you like mine?" Amy offers sweetly, adjusting the sequins on her dress.

"There is someone knocking," Serena says, surprisingly calm, as if in a daze, standing in the middle of the room, as Susan kneeling on the carpeted floor puts the absolute final last minute touches on Serena's long trained veil, pins sticking in her mouth.

"I'll get it!" Rini offers cheerily, bouncing to the door.

"...Get it! Get it!" Daria chases on the heels of her sister.

"Tell them we're not ready yet!" Lita barks as she helps Tara with her dress that somehow got buttoned up all wrong.

"Don't let anyone in! I'm taking off my pantyhose!" Mina shouts.

"And if it's Darien, tell him to go away. He'll be getting what he wants soon enough," Michelle says with a glint in her eye. Glancing at Alex, she expects that familiar smirk, but finds her friend seemingly lost in thought, looking strangely...uncertain, something Alex rarely was.

_I wonder what it is. _Michelle thinks. _She's closed her mind to me again. _

Hearing the warnings, Rini opens the door a crack, peeking out, looking up, up to meet Terry's eyes. _Terry-papa is very tall and handsome,_ Rini smiles to herself.

"I have a special visitor for Miss Serena," Terry smiles down at Rini, whose eyes light up when a girl with reddish-brown hair steps out from behind him.

"Molly!" Rini exclaims, knowing how much her presence here would mean to Serena.

"Moll!" Serena snaps out of her daze, happy shock and surprise coming across her face as she dashes to her long absent best friend, who meets her there halfway. Poor Susan, still holding up Serena's veil, follows behind her quickly as not to tear the delicate train, bringing her face to face with Terry in the doorway, who smiles that smile of his as he gently brushes back into place a hair of hers that had gone astray in the rush to keep up with the dashing bride.

"Moll, I didn't think you could make it!" Serena exclaims as she hugs her friend warmly.

"Well, I didn't think I could make it either. Mama and I were still in New York last night, with a big jewelry showing, but I couldn't miss your wedding for the world Serena!" Molly exclaims, smiling broadly, her New York Jewish accent thick.

"Oh, Moll, I'm so glad you came! It wouldn't be the same without you!" Serena hugs her friend, again, not realizing until right now how much she missed her very best childhood friend, who had been travelling around the world with her mother's jewelry exchange for the past three years, only returning for a few short visits.

"Serena, you look beautiful," Molly stands back, looking at her hard. "Oh, I almost forgot," she says. Then she whips something out of her handbag. "My mom want you to have this. I know it's a little early for gifts, but I think it would look marvelous with your gown," Molly hands Serena a long rectangular jewel case. Opening it, Serena finds a stunning gold necklace with a moon fittingly hanging down in the middle of it's many gold loops.

"Oh, Molly,"Serena whispers, awestruck at the gift. "This is too much."

"For the best friend a girl ever had? Nothing's too good for you, Serena," Molly kisses her on the cheek. "Look, I'd better get going. I think the priest up there is ready," Molly glances out the door as Father Clancy nods his head, giving his cue for everyone to begin. "See ya later! I gotta go find Melvin," she zips out, almost tugging Terry along with her, who was lost once again in an endless gaze with his Susan. He throws a smile back at her as he walks away to take his place with the other escorts. Rini quickly jumps on the chair, helping Serena put on the beautiful golden necklace, then she jumps down looking up at her. Yes, despite all their differences, despite all their quarrels, despite every trouble, Serena was everything Rini ever wanted to be, her hero, her idol, her mother.

"You're beautiful...Mommy," Rini whispers feeling the importance of this moment. Serena squeezes her future daughter's hands as she feels the significance too. Her life was about to change, on the verge of a wondrous new beginning, but suddenly she can't help but feel a small little pang in her heart. Gazing at her beloved girls gathered around her, she realizes she was leaving them in a way. No longer would they all be carefree schoolgirls with their lives still ahead of them. Today she was taking her first steps into womanhood, into that mysterious realm and for a moment Serena is afraid. But as she meets each of her friend's eyes she realizes that there is nothing to fear, that life is now unfolding for her with all of it's glorious miracles. With the man she loved, there was nothing to fear. _Believe in love, they're telling me. I can see it in their eyes. I can feel it in my heart. I believe in love. I believe in all dreams. And now all my dreams are about to come true. _She smiles in anticipation of the wondrous events about to take place.

The stage is set. The audience seated, escorts in their places, groom all in white, complete with top hat, nervously awaiting his bride as his best man tries to calm him down and Father Clancy stands with Bible in hand, ready to perform this holiest of ceremonies. For in God's eyes, there was nothing more sacred than for two people in love to be joined together in Holy Matrimony. As a friend of the family, the Father has seen the love between this handsome young couple grow into a bond so strong that it surely must have blessed from above_. And for blessings such as these we are all grateful, _Father Clancy smiles to himself as he sees the father of the bride stick his head out of the door, signaling for the organist to begin her triumphant melody.

The music begins as in all weddings, the audience stands, turning to see the long train of bridesmaids as they begin their walk down the aisle. First an Easter egg haired little girl in a pretty pink party dress scatters her flowers, a sugary expression of utter joy on her face, as if all is now right with the world, a small lavender-greyish kitten peeking out from inside the girl's flower basket.

Behind her two more cats make their way down the aisle, side by side, one white, one bluish-indigo, both puffed up with the same proud look. A bowtie and a ribbon were respectively around each of their necks.

Close on their heels (paws?) a darling, fuschia haired child in a similarly frilly little fuschia frock, jauntily bounces forward. Sheer child-like happiness and goodness emanate from her as she tosses her bunch of flowers to and fro, unsteadily skipping forward to catch up with her sister. She nearly trips but catches herself, although most of her flowers were not so lucky, being thrown to the ground in a pile, making the audience giggle at her as she stops the march in order to scoop them up until ushered forward by the bridesmaid behind her.

Her pale skin the color of almonds, a mysterious look behind her violet eyes, the youngest of the bridesmaids silently walks along in her impish indigo dress with a grace well beyond her years. But when one speaks of grace, when one imagines timeless beauty, the next bridesmaid surpasses all.

In her gown of purple perfection, she stately strides forward, though her lovely eyes seemed entranced with another's somewhere in the front of the church.

In an alluring aqua gown of almost unbelievable elegance, rippling like waves on the ocean, the bridesmaid behind our lady in lavender, seems to notice her friend's entrancement and giggles, giving her cheeks a crimson glow, then as her own mind wanders elsewhere, they suddenly glow even redder.

A golden goddess confidently strides after her. Her style of clothing though not nearly as feminine or dressy, she was every bit as beautiful, every bit as dazzling. She moves forward purposefully, keeping her eyes straight ahead, until inexplicably, her windswept golden head turns, and she suddenly steals a glance at someone in the front pew, making his heart beat just a little harder.

An ostentatious orange blossom follows behind her, her flowery dress quite charming with its bright and sunshiny flavor.

The raven-haired beauty in the latest style rosy red dress, saunters up the aisle. One look in her eyes foretells the fiery soul within.

Her polar opposite, both in an old-fashioned baby blue gown and calm demeanor, the next bridesmaid shyly smiles as she makes her way forward.

One final bridesmaid in her girlish green gown, electrifies the crowd with it's summery pulled up flair. Her lime green hat, the perfect frame for her naturally sparkling face, she takes her place up front at the altar, a shy glance passing between her and the handsome best man. Then the music flares and the bridal march begins, as everyone looks back expectantly.

In wispy white, the bride begins her walk down the aisle on her proud father's arm. Her dress sweeps across the floor with a breathtaking beauty. Her jewels glimmer as the sunlight strikes them--just right, streaming through the stained glass windows. Her silken veil trails, flowing long behind in her wake. But despite their beauty and elegance, it is not the dress nor the jewels alone that so captivate this audience. More it is that special gleam in her sparkling crystal eyes, that certain smiles that blissful happiness on her lips. That wondrous look on her lovely face that conveys the brilliance, the shining, the love, existing in her soul. Brighter than any moonbeam she shines. Her radiance increasing the nearer she moves to her beloved. Her father leads her to her intended, giving her arm one final squeeze as he turns and joins his wife in the front row pew. Now the bride is on his arm, on the arm of the man she has chose. The man she loves beyond love. Looking into each other's eyes, they are both certain as they ever were that this is what they have waited for for so long. That being together at last was their long-lost destiny fulfilled. Sharing the same knowing smile they hear the Father begin his Holy words.

Watching her float past with such joy exuding from her, Sayer once again feels a contented pride well up in his soul. _She still does mean so much to me. And as long as she's happy, so am I. _He smiles. Then his eyes mysteriously wander to the golden haired beauty standing off to the left side of the bride. Suddenly he feels a presence directly behind him. His brothers must sense it as well, for all three of their heads swivel around. There behind them with a sweet fragrant smile on her face, was their own Princess Fireball. Though really only an image of her, projected from millions of light years across the galaxy. She could not let this momentous event pass without her presence here with her boys. Her eyes twinkling at their pleasantly surprised faces, without a word she nods, and the three of them nod back respectfully, glad that she who is so important to them, is now here too to share this happy moment. Placing her ghostly hands on Sayer's shoulders she squeezes them gently and somehow, strangely, he could still feel his Princess' warmth, her inner strength. And he smiles broadly, exchanging a glance with Robin, for Terry's gaze was now once again upon his lady in the violet dress, which his Princess notes with curiosity as the Priest begins to speak.

"Dearly beloved," Father Clancy's deep voice echoes through the sacred walls. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join this man," he nods in Darien's direction and for a moment he remembers that small young boy from the orphanage who would often attend masses at this very church "And this woman", he smiles at Serena a young lady he has seen grow before his eyes in the few short years he has known her. "In Holy Matrimony." _Such a strong bond they have. I am so happy to be able to join together these two young people. They have been blessed,_ he reflects.

Seated in the front row at the end of the pew, the vibrant flower girl feels bursting with happiness, when suddenly she senses something familiar, something wonderful. She feels a warm glow and turns, her heart leaping. "Helios!" she whispers in shock at the boy in ancient robes and a golden glowing horn standing next to her.

"My beautiful Princess," he whispers back, taking her gloved hand and kissing it respectfully. "I am here to witness this event of all events. But I am glad that you are here as well. That we can see it together," he smiles at his small lady sweetly, and she does the same, blushingly knowing that by magic, she was the only one in the room who could see him. Father Clancy continues on.

"In God's eyes there is nothing more beautiful than for two people to be bonded together by their mutual love for one another. Now if there is anyone who objects to this marriage, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." He looks up at the audience before him.

A long pause that seems to stretch on forever to Alex, for some reason, as she glances inconspicuously across the aisle at the dark haired young man in the opposite front row, whose contented smile (to her secret relief) never wavers. Alex then suddenly notices the red-haired woman directly behind him, who then notices her right back, that she was noticing one of her boys, albeit covertly. Alex pulls away the glance, quickly turning her attention back to the ceremony.

"Do you, Darien Shields, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" The Father poses the most important question of Darien's life. But for this young man there is and never has been a question of the answer.

"I do," Darien answers, his dark blue eyes filled with certainty in every ounce of his being. Hearing these two short words, Serena's heart flutters, as the Father then turns to her.

"And do you, Serena Hart, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" Serena pauses as she looks into Darien's eyes, wanting this moment to last. For this is the moment she has waited for for all of her life.

_Your bride. Your wife. I'll love you forever Darien. _The words drift through her soul, as she answers sweetly, "I do," which is then immediately and quite loudly repeated by a tiny little fuschia jellybean bouncing up and down excitedly in the front row. "I do!" she announces proudly, causing the entire audience to laugh. Still chuckling, Father Clancy turns to Darien. "The ring, please," he manages to say, as an exasperated, but still too happy to really care Darien turns to Andrew, his best man, who dutifully has the ring ready.

Taking it, Darien puts it to Serena's left hand, looking to the Father who nods. Darien gazes into Serena's eyes as he slides the gold band on her trembling ring finger. He stops the trembling by taking her hand firmly in his.

"Now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. " Father Clancy smiles warmly. As their lips meet for the briefest of moments, a brilliant flash of light fills the church as gleaming strands of silver and gold burst forth out into the city, taking to the skies. Encompassing the entire earth and the moon as well, piercing through the depths of space, this brilliance travels on through the galaxies, sparkling all the way to infinity. The chosen two have become one and the universe is filled with their joy. A new era has begun.

Triumphantly the music flares and church bells ring as the new couple turns to face the happy crowd and begin their descent down the aisle. Darien smiles proudly at his new wife who returns the smiles with complete and utter adoration, their eyes and arms locked together in love as together, their souls fly away on angel's wings.

Seeing her cue, Amy Anderson steps out into the center aisle, her heart leaping when her beloved long-lost love joins her at her side, a meek smile on his face. Though years have passed, transforming him into a handsome 18-year-old man, he was still the same Greg Mueller to Amy, the same sweet boy she had fallen in love with what seemed a lifetime ago. _Has he really come back to me?_ Amy wonders.

Watching Amy's bittersweet romance revive again, Rei reflects on her own romantic status as she strides forth on her escort's arms. _How nice it is to have your old love return to you to pick up the pieces of your lonely life. S_he sighs to herself as she looks down at her long dress, lifting it up slightly off the ground for she feared Chad dangerously close to tripping up on it. _But is my life really all that lonely?_ Rei questions herself as she catches a sideways glance of Chad's merry grin, who himself was bursting with pride at being on the arm of the most beautiful girl in the room.

Taking place behind Rei and Chad, the best man and (unofficially) the Maid of Honor leave their spots up front. Arm in arm with Andrew, Lita feels a sudden shyness overwhelm her. _I've always had this thing for Andrew, of course, look at him! He's totally dreamy! But is this just another one of my countless crushes? I know , I know. I do do that sometimes...well, alright, all the time! But really, this time feels different. A crush has never lasted so long. Since the day I met him almost four years ago. Now that his girlfriend has left him---is now my chance?_ Lita looks up from under her hat, surprised to find Andrew's eyes studying her as well.

Bouncing into the middle aisle, Mina giggles out loud as she buoyantly grasps Ken's gentlemanly offered arm. He chuckles pleasantly as she does, obviously not taken aback by her bold outwardness. Mina looks into his eyes, noticing for the first time a resemblance...to someone in a way. With his dark hair and features and the kind look on his face, Ken reminded her of someone from the distant past she long ago pushed aside but really truly did never let go of. Someone who was always right at her side when she needed him, someone who put up with her wackiness and reveled in it, someone whose dream she had glimpsed and saw it was beautiful. _Is your dream beautiful too? _Mina silently asks her escort as he smiles at her sweetly.

Coming out of the front pews, the next bridesmaid stops short for a moment and looks at her escort across the aisle cautiously before meeting his flamboyantly offered arm, taking it ever so gingerly. Once in his grasp though, she feels herself and her arm being pulled closer to him. _sigh_ Alex breathes out slowly, trying to calm her raging emotions down. _I can't stand him...And yet am I glad to be on his arm? _She feels his dark ponytail swishing to and fro, brushing against her shoulder and his handsome face looks at her with an amorous look in his eyes.

"Feels good, huh, Ally?" he whispers lowly, putting his head close to her ear so no one else could hear.

"Shhh!" Alex scolds him, warningly. _He is __**amazing!**_ _How dare he say these things to me when all I do is discourage him. Is his memory so short? Doesn't he remember how we fought like cats and dogs? How we couldn't stand each other's guts. Why does he persist in doing this to me? Is he crazy? _She feels his scent waft over her, his dark blue eyes burn through her. _Or am I the crazy one for letting him do this to me. For feeling these feelings I swore I'd never have. I will turn away. I must turn away. _Alex thinks to herself, determinedly although sneaking a sideways look at him. _But can I? _she asks, unsure of herself for the first time in her life.

Feeling Alex's sudden uncertainty in her chest, Michelle cringes for a moment at her strong-willed friend's troubled heart. _Oh, Alex, don't be so stubborn! _Michelle smiles, reading into her confused emotions. _You and Sayer would make...quite an interesting couple, even if he's very strange. _She chuckles to herself at the very thought of these two sworn enemies becoming something even more than friends.

"_What do you think about it, Robin?" _she sends out silently to the man she was linked with both body and soul. But no reply came, though she could feel his mind wide open to her. "_Robin?"_ she questions worriedly as they walk past the church's open doorway, out into the fresh open breeze.

"_I'm sorry, Michelle, I just thought I sensed something...familar back there," _his voice rings through her head, sounding a bit puzzled.

"_Well there's so many people in there, Serena invited everyone. You must just be recognizing one of them," _she tries to brush off, calming. "_Oh and I saw your Princess Fireball there too. She is looking lovely,"_ Michelle smiles, then remembering something she saw and noticed. "_Is there something between her and Sayer? I thought I saw..."_she begins nosily. _I'm not being nosy, just concerned for a dear friend, _she thinks to herself just to find her queries.

"_What?"_ Robin drifts back to her thoughts again. "_Oh, no, nothing like that. She's much too smart for that." _He catches her drift, jabbing at his difficult brother, then goes back to his own strange feelings. "_I guess you're right." _he shakes it off, looking into the ocean of her eyes. "_Must be nothing," _he smiles at his gorgeously stunning soulmate.

Back in the church, Terry and Susan begin their walk down the aisle, though if it were up to Terry the way he was feeling, they would be travelling in the other direction. Looking into her fuschia eyes, he was certain once again that she was the woman in his dreams, the one he has fantasized about. And now the fantasies were real, she was here on his arm, looking so serene and happy, so beautiful in her lovely gown. Now with all they have shared already, all he had to do now was profess his love for her, calming her fears of the future to come. And what a wonderful future it would be with Susan at his side. Terry smiles down at her dreamily.

_Your eyes! Your eyes! How enchanting your eyes are , my darling Terry. When you look at me like that you make me feel so important --that you truly care. No one has ever cared before like this. I have never been loved before. I have never loved before. And I do love you. This love I feel for you will last through eternity. Even if my heart is torn asunder, this love will last forever. _Susan smiles at him longingly.

As Tara watches the couple in front of her, she secretly wishes to be able to trade places with Susan. _I'd do anything to be on his arm. To have the looks he gives to her. _Tara sulks as she walks along, not even noticing the boy on her arm, or the looks he was aiming in her direction. Taken in by her timid sweetness, Sammy too would trade places with the tall man in front of him if only to be noticed by this pretty girl on his arm. He sighs, knowing his attempts futile, his attentions ignored. Hearing him, Tara turns and looks, giving him a grateful smile for it was against her sweet nature to be unkind.

Behind her, Rini sees her "brother's" shy looks at her best friend and feels glad that maybe he could pull her out of these depressing doldrums she was in. But Rini herself could not help but feel happy inside, for today was truly special. Not only because of the wedding, which was so important to her, but also because her beloved Helios had been here with her, even if only for a short time.

Bouncing baby sister behind with the three cats trailing, Rini scatters her flowers until she walks out of the church into the blinding sunlight, joining the rest of her timeless family.

Reaching the top of the long steps leading up to the church, Serena is surprised when her new husband suddenly scoops her up in his strong arms. _It feels so right! _She knows the feeling well, from the countless times he has performed this same rescue on her before. Fear of danger slips away whenever he appears at her side, even the deadliest of battles become easy, no enemy too great when she was safe in his arms. Letting him sweep her away, it is such a wondrous feeling, that the new bride almost forgets one final thing to do before leaving the church grounds. As the crowd around them gathers, clapping congratulations at the happy sight.

Lifting her beautiful bouquet of white roses, (they simply had to be roses for her beloved Darien, they had to be roses) with a giggle and a silent prayer that the superstition behind the age-old tradition would come true for the woman who catches it. Serena sends her bouquet flying in perfect form (she was an experience thrower) towards the sea of anxious feminine faces. All (except for the bridesmaid in gold, who folds her arms defiantly)turn their eyes towards the incoming object in the sky. Each set of eager hands prepared to catch the flowers and the good fortune that comes along with it.

Floating in the gentle breeze, the bouquet seems to have taken a life of its own, fluttering to and fro, until it softly drifts into the arms of the woman it had been intended for.

Surprised, an unsuspecting Susan gasps as the spray of white roses suddenly, as if by magic, appear in her hands. She had resigned herself that if it came near, she would not reach for it, allow some other lucky girl to have it for she knew that everything it symbolized would be wasted on her lonely existence. But here it was, the beautiful bouquet held delicately in her hands as if brought there by some powerful force of nature. Blushing at its implications, Susan meekly raises her eyes as the crowd and the rest of the happy, albeit disappointed young women, surrounding her begin to applaud again, for her this time. Feeling elation at this prediction, though at the same time saddened in the knowledge it was forbidden to her, Susan's eyes meet Serena's who smiles back at her beaming with joy, unaware of her friend's endless plight. But Susan returns the smile gratefully, with a small nod at her beloved Princess, who could always bring sunshine to her unhappy life. Then, although not wanting to meet his eyes, Susan can't help but turn to the dashing figure on her arm, who was gazing at her with such open adoration. She blushes even more to a deeper crimson red, making it obvious to those around her what was silently passing between them, that the flower bouquet just might have hit its target on the mark this time.

Crowd of friends cheering behind them, bride and groom float down the steps to the shiny black limousine awaiting them. Darien gently puts her down and Serena turns, waving joyously to her beloved friends and family behind her, who have cared for, watched over, and protected her through the years, making this glorious day possible for her. Sliding into the back seat, the young couple smile sweetly and then slip into each other's arms as the limo slowly drives off noisily, cans and other noisemakers, strung together, banging clanging into the street. A "JUST MARRIED" scrawled unceremoniously in white soap on the rear window of the limo.

"Who did that!" Rei asks, thinking that this for one would be a civilized and proprietous event. Then realizing who it must be all at once, she and her immediate circle of friends turn to a curly haired young man in a black tux.

"What?" Sayer asks unbelievingly, the most innocent of looks on his wicked face.


	11. Chapter 11

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 11: The Heart Pounding Waltz of Love**

The bubbling crowd begins to form around a beaming Mr. and Mrs. Hart in front of the church with all the customary "congratulations" and "oohs and ahhs" over their daughter's magnificent wedding.

"Come on, Gang!" Lita waves giggly to her closest friends standing beside her. "Let's beat the rush to the reception hall. We'll see you there!" Sayer's eyes light up at the first mention of a race, especially knowing his edge of having a master racer at the wheel of the car he was in--and a gorgeous one at that.

Impulsively grabbing Alex's forearm, he trots off, dragging her protesting body behind him towards the parking lot in the back of the church. But he only manages to hold onto that arm for a couple of meters when, as everyone watches in astonishment, Alex forcefully removes his hand in one quick motion. She grabs his other arm and flips Sayer over her shoulder, depositing him ungracefully on the (luckily for him) grassy knoll just around the corner of the church, as she strides off on her own. But Sayer jumps right up, unscathed and undaunted, a smile still on his face, as to everyone's further shocks, he races to catch up to her.

"Oh, dear," Michelle chuckles, breaking their silence. "I do hope no one saw that," she giggles airily at how bold her cousin could be at times. Walking off to join them, Robin on her arm, though her smile changes to a worried brow, as her silver-haired escort's eyes continue to drift back to the church, puzzlement on his cute face.

"Are the children coming with us," Terry queries of the lady on his arm, as he smiles **that** smile at her, for neither Rini nor Daria were in sight. Sammy watches frowning as Tara's face looks up at Terry dreamily.

_He doesn't consider me a child! _She thinks to herself. _Now if I could only get Susan's claws out of him. How selfish she is! She knows her duty, she has to go away soon. She doesn't belong here! _Tara gives Susan a sideways nasty glance that no one notices, except one interested sandy-haired young man watching her carefully. Just then, two little pink sprites explode from the crowd waving wildly, bouncing, racing down the church steps.

"Wait for us!" Rini calls forward breathlessly.

"Wait, wait!" Daria calls from behind her, with a pouty face as she tries to keep up, though falling behind her big sister. Sighing, Rini turns and scoops up Daria with a little effort. _She's getting heavy! My mom gives her too many desserts!_ Rini thinks in her mind as she carries the wiggly load down the steps towards Terry who meets her halfway, gentlemanly relieving her of her burden. Everyone's head jerks up as a yellow Ferrari pulls out of the driveway, at an alarming rate, taking off down the street like a bullet. Shrugging it off, Rini rushes forward. "Mom said we can go with you," Rini explains looking from a troubled Tara to a frustrated Sammy, up to her "Puu" with the adoring eyes on Terry-papa as he walks up to her. _They make a perfect couple. _Rini smiles as Puu takes Terry-papa's offered free arm with both of hers, as he holds Daria easily with the other one. Rini trots off after them, then turns around noticing her best friend and her "brother" not at her side.

"Come on, Tara, Sammy! Let's go! There's sure to be lots of yummy cakes and cookies. And I haven't eaten since breakfast. Well, except maybe for that bag of M&Ms on the car trip here," Rini admits guiltily, her smile so bright it's contagious, and Tara's unhappy face smiles back. Sammy soon on her heels as our little pink "sunshine" links her arm with each of theirs, making them a happy looking trio following Terry, Susan, and Daria to the car lot.

Smiling at them, two by two the bridesmaids and their escorts decide to stick together too. Andrew and Lita accommodate Ken and Mina in Andrew's dark green economy sized car, Rei offers Chad's car's services to a transportationless Amy and Greg, as the last of the couples leave the hallowed grounds towards the celebration filled with promise about to take place.

French caterers and waiters, all recommended by Michelle personally, rush to and fro with their scrumptious trays of many various desserts and hors' d'evours of every kind. Others unstack mountains of plates and cutlery upon each flowery decorated table, readying the reception hall for the many guests about to arrive. The bride and groom were first to arrive, the bride sampling the desserts "to make sure they were just right for the guests" of course, causing the groom to chuckle lovingly at his new wife's attempts to cover up her infamous sweet tooth.

"Eat as much as you like Madame," Monsieur Souvey, the head waiter, laughs along with Darien, "After all they are all here for you," he finishes with a sweeping bow.

"He's right, my kitten," Alex's deep voice comes from across the room a ways as she leads the way forward, Sayer close behind but mindfully keeping a safe distance, with Michelle and Robin, hand in hand behind him. "This is all for you, pretty girl. Congratulations," Alex finishes her sentence, touching Serena's cheek affectionately. Serena smiles, glad to see her tall friend in the good spirits she usually was in with her, for she had not been very happy the past few months.

"Let's not forget Darien, Amara. It is for him just as much. Remember, they'll share **everything** from now on," Michelle pipes up, smiling coyly at the word "everything", emphasizing it's meaning in quite a French manner, making Robin nearly choke on the club soda a waiter had supplied him with.

"Easy there, Rob," Sayer whacks his brother on the back with a fairly sound thud, probably making him choke more. "Meatball," Sayer turns back to Serena, searching his mind for the words to express his feeling, "I'm glad we came," he says simply, his smile along with it, always enough between them. But then his eyes wander to the golden-clad beauty at his side, whose dark green eyes quickly dart away as he adds, "For a lot of reasons," making Alex come close (but not succumbing to, thankfully) a blush.

"Congratulations you two!" Rini's sweet little voice rings through the big empty hall as she comes running up to her present day "mommy and daddy", her little sister wriggling from Terry's arms as he puts her down gently, tiny Daria racing to them, quick as her stubby little legs would carry her.

"Whoa, here comes the peanut gallery, " Sayer laughs as Rini jumps up into Darien's arms, Daria bouncing into Serena's, joyful smiles on their cute pumpkin faces.

"More cute kittens?" Alex smiles her dazzling smile despite herself, feeling rather giddy for some strange reason.

"Many, many congratulations. Princess Fireball sends her warmest wishes as well," Terry says smiling warmly, extending his hand out to Serena, then to Darien, Susan beaming in agreement, clinging to his other arm.

Tara peeks out meekly from behind them. "Congratulations," she adds sweetly to her Prince and Princess.

"Thank you all so much," Darien answers politely as Serena pops a chocolate covered strawberry in Daria's open mouth.

"Uh, yeah, congratulations," Sammy smirks, "Now," he says, rubbing his palms together,

"Only two more annoying sisters to get rid of," he says sarcastically.

"**Thanks**, Sammy," Serena shakes her head, her brother would never change.

"Serena!" Mina's voice is shrill and bubbling as she drags her new target along behind her. "Did you know Kenny used to live in England too? Isn't that exciting!"

"Not that exciting, Mina," even though a bit embarrassed, Ken's red face still smiles. "Congratulations," he says politely to the new couple.

"Oh, yeah, congratulations!" Mina beams, just reminded of what she was supposed to say, then spotting the mountains of desserts, she shrieks, "AHHHHH! Let's go get some of those. I'm starving!" She drags Ken off to the dessert table.

"Me too!" Rini jumps from Darien's arms, rushing to catch up to Mina.

"Me too! Me too!" Daria soon follows.

"She's such a baby," Rei says coming up to the crowd forming, Chad close at her heels.

"RiRi is so cute," Serena smiles at her new addition future daughter sweetly.

"RiRi! Where'd you get THAT name from? I was talking about Mina," Rei smirks disdainfully towards the dessert table, making Amy behind her giggle nervously.

"Come on, guys," they all hear Lita's voice from across the room, "Photographer's here!" Andrew waves to them from behind her.

Wedding photographers are well known for their difficult temperaments, wanting to take a picture that was "just so", perfect for every bride's cherished wedding album and this one was no exception. Though not usually into weddings, Saki Itabashi, Japan's first-rate photographer extraordinaire, was here at special request of two people who had become, the past year or two of knowing them, good friends with her.

But still she had no fear of ordering even her dearest friend's about, all towards the greater good of that "perfect shot". _Serena just __**had**_ _to have multiple bridesmaids all trying to steal the spotlight, didn't she? _Saki sighs to herself from behind her professional camera stand. _And when I'm speaking of spotlight grabbers, my girl Mina has __**got **__to be the worst! _She thinks with a groan as Mina pulls her brown-haired escort into a spot right in front, kicking aside the bride's long trained veil as if it were nothing important.

"Mina, the bride and groom are the center of attraction, not you," Saki says in her blunt way.

"I know, Saki! But I want to make sure you get a good shot of my beautiful dress!" Mina sings back cheerily, her mood too high to be offended, which makes Ken at her side, laugh softly. Grunting, Saki peers through her camera lens, scanning the rest of the forming entourage of bridesmaids and their escorts.

Seeing three familiar handsome faces, her head pops up from inside her camera box. "Three Lights!" She yells loudly across the room, filling with the other wedding guests in surprise, knowing professionally that they had not been seen nor heard from in over a year, much to their fan's distress.

"Keep it down, will ya?" Sayer (the one who always wore red, Saki recalls) says with a coy smile. "We're here incognito," he takes his place next to his escorted bridesmaid she supposes, a good-looking woman in a gold suit. Saki smiles appraisingly at her, raising her eyebrows as she watches the woman purposely take two steps away from him in the other direction. She looked like she wanted to be attached to the girl in that gigantic aqua pouffed thing, to whom the Three Lights' Robin was leaning his head towards affectionately.

_Is this the same man who seemed so unaffected by women before? _Saki chuckles to herself, remembering that day he grabbed the camera from her hands. _Actually he gained a lot of my respect for that. Beautiful photos are important, it's how the world views you when you're a celebrity. I can understand that. _For Saki was now famous in camera circles herself. Scanning the almost pose ready couples again. Saki searches for the last of the Three Lights, the tall chestnut-haired one with the good disposition, so rare in stars---especially teen idols. _There. With that gorgeous woman in purple lounging against him. Did he just bury his chin in her hair? So, is that what these two have been up to? _She refers to Robin and Terry in her mind. _Poor Sayer seems to be having trouble with that one. _Her eyes go back to Alex's obvious avoidance stance as she poses for the photo. _A woman like that maybe isn't all that interested in someone like __**him**_ _though, _Saki smiles wickedly at her own thoughts. _Back to the photo session, Saki! _She yells at her wandering mind.

"Hey you! Lady with hat! Move over to the right a bit! You're blocking your scared looking friend back there!" she says with a frown, referring to Greg, who looks even more scared at her words. Lita moves embarrassingly closer to Andrew, who was already thoughtfully trying to stay out of Terry and Susan's path.

"You in front!" She points to Ken. "Don't look so stiff. Mina, show him how." She barks knowing Mina a "professional" poser. Then she turns her attention elsewhere.

"Hair out of the eyes, please, Surfer Man," Saki rudely sighs at Chad, whose rarely seen eyes pop out.

"Serena, you're beautiful! Good look, Darien! Somebody do something with **that** child!" She explodes at Daria's bouncing up and down, and Serena puts her hand on the fuschia little head, who stops obediently.

"Hey blue boy. BLUE BOY!" she tries to get Greg's attention.

"Who, me?" he says meekly.

"Yeah, you! Get that scared expression off your face! The cats are doing a better job of smiling than you!" Greg nods, the fearful expression now doubled, so Amy squeezes his arm for support.

Noticing he's the only one without a girl on his arm, Sayer looks for something to hold, finding a bunch of roses wrapped on the table, the perfect choice. _Well, almost perfect,_ he sighs, his eyes transfixed on his golden beauty. _So close, and yet so far away. Sigh_

"Hey! Watch where you put those, Sayer! You'll mess my hair!" Rei snaps in her usual annoyed voice as he casually flings the roses on his shoulder, unknowingly smacking her right in the head.

"Nobody would know, you've already got flowers stuck in your head anyway," Sayer's smart-alecky answer comes with a wicked smile, making Rei's flowery head steam, while Alex suppresses a chuckle.

Seeing this, Chad gallantly comes to Rei's defense. "Hey, watch what you say to Rei, okay Dude?" Chad says, actually quite belligerently, making Rei turn red with embarrassment and yet, _it was sweet of him to try even if Sayer was no longer listening._

"Perfect as always, Terry!" Saki Itabashi compliments the elegant looking couple on the far right of the group. "Nice suit, Robin. Goes well with that aqua hair, eh, sweetie?" She says to Michelle sarcastically, insulting her. Now it was Michelle's turn to steam. "All right, are we ready?" She does a last minute scan. "Pinkie in front, do something with those hands," Rini makes a face, never liking to be ordered about, but politely obliges, extending her gloved fingers out gracefully. _Just like Mommy taught me, _she sighs at the endless lessons that came with being a Princess.

"Little girl in front," Saki's voice turns soft for some reason, perhaps sensing this particular child's frailty. "Smile okay, hon?" There was a sadness behind those eyes, that Saki never liked to see. Shaking the feeling, she smiles at the group, glad that, though unruly, they were really a good looking bunch--perfect for photos--unlike most weddings. (There was always at least homely girl that everyone had felt sorry for and just had to include in the picture).

"All right, everyone!" She peers through her lens as Mina winks her eye in true star fashion. The young boy with the pretty little sad girl (who was now smiling radiantly) raises his hand in the sign of "victory". And to top it all, Sayer suddenly amazingly, wraps his right arm around that dazzling woman, pulling her close to him, his eyes sparkling wickedly, making him even more handsome than ever. But what was truly amazing to Saki was that the woman did not seem to protest in the slightest, looking actually quite at home in his arms. _I guess not,_ she sighs, a bit disappointed, but glad that together they made a better contribution to the photo than when they were apart.

Satisfied at last with these 20 (_make that 23 including those three well behaved cats_) people standing poised in front of her, she shouts the final warning, though it was cliché. "Say cheese!" Flash!

Click. Click. She takes several to make sure she got it. _Panoramic shots were necessary for such a large group, but they're perfect!_

She smiles at her work. Just as the magenta jellybean in front slips on the shiny floor, falling on her little bottom her dress up in the air. She giggles contagiously at her funny fall, making everyone laugh with her, the growing crowd of guests watching the photo shoot giggling along as well.

"Now just you and Darien and your parents, Serena," who nods to Rini who trots off to collect her "parents".

"You can let go now," everyone turns at Alex's low voice.

"Do you really want me to?" Sayer flirts back, maybe inspired that she did not protest before at his boldness.

"Do you want a broken arm?" she smirks putting her strong hand around it threateningly. Sayer pulls his arm out quickly, sensing her words probably not only a threat.

_Same old Alex, _Serena smiles to herself as everyone else laughs. They were getting used to these two's heated exchanges.

The guests stream in filling the hall and the reception begins. The orchestra's music plays softly in the background as Serena and Darien's cherished friends and family, with a little help from Lita and the other girls, slowly find their places. The bride and groom, her parents, all eight bridesmaids, their escorts and the two flower girls (not to mention the three cats, hiding from the snooty French caterers in Rini's flowerbasket) were all seated at one monstrously long table at the front of the hall, opposite the stage where the orchestra was playing. The noisy bustles with energy as waiters scoot to and fro bringing trays of meals to the talkative guests.

Taking one look at the plate, uncovered with a flourish by the French waiter in front of them, Sayer blinks in surprise.  
"What is this stuff?" he asks of the meal in front of him consisting of some sort of green stalks and a disgusting looking greyish glob in the middle of the plate. "It's all green and gooey-like," he plays with it with his spoon, examining it like some alien disease.

"Sayer! It's haute cuisine, it's French cuisine of the finest quality. Made by the finest chefs of course," an embarrassed Michelle sitting next to him, looks up apologetically at Monsieur Soirvey who just happened to be passing near enough for him to hear Sayer's disgraceful remarks about his world-famous cuisine.

Sticking his nose up in the air at this uncultured rapscallion, (_he was one of those drunkards from last night. The ones Mademoiselle Moreau was displeased with, _Soirvey recalls) he walks off insulted.

"Sayer, how could you!" Michelle turns to him, snapping a whisper. "Monsieur Soirvey is a good friend of mine. I have never been so embarrassed." She crosses her arms, turning for refuge to Robin, seated on the other side of her. "You like it, don't you, Robin?" She smiles, hoping her recommendation in the catering department was not disliked across the board.

"Of course, Michelle," Robin delicately takes a small nibble, "almost as good as caviar," he says with a smile and a cultured air. Michelle sighs, grateful that at least he understood.

"Really, it is edible," Sayer looks up from the glop he was forming on his plate, hearing Alex's words. Sitting up straight, he sees her leaning back in her chair, next to his, the expression on her face, looking down on his immaturity, putting him a bit on the defensive.

"Then why haven't you touched your plate?" It was now her turn to smile as her face suddenly turns guilty and she puts her arm behind her head, chuckling, caught in the act.

"I'm just not very hungry," she covers for herself, obviously lying.

"Could I ask for something else?" Sayer whispers to her conspiratorally.

"Don't you dare!" Michelle whispers back, already embarrassed enough to Monsieur Soirvey.

"She's got ears like a hawk," Sayer complains, turning his back on Michelle purposefully.

Then he spots something way down on the far end of the table. "Hey you!" Sayer yells towards that direction. "What's his name again?" he asks Alex, as Michelle and Robin sink in their seats in embarrassment and Terry and Susan tear their gazes with one another for a moment laughing at Sayer.

"Greg," she can't help but smile at his foolishness.

"Oh, yeah,...Greg! Could you pass those rolls there in front of you!"

Greg looks up, the same scared expression pops on his face and he glances at Amy next to him, turning red, before he passes the basket to an annoyed at being interrupted while she was talking Raye, who continues her conversation and without looking sticks the basket out to Chad who quickly jumps to grab it from his adored one, passing it to Lita, who wonders why Sayer didn't just ask the waiter to bring it to him, as she passes it to Andrew, who has to poke at Mina to get her attention away from Ken for a moment, but seeing the attempt hopeless, he just goes over her ribboned head, handing it to an observant Ken, who then passes it to Alex, who plunks the much traveled pastries right in front of Sayer.

"There. Are you happy now?" She smirks sarcastically.

"Nah. Maybe on second thought I don't really want them," Sayer says making Alex's eyes go wide. "Just kidding," he laughs, popping one into his mouth, another extended in her direction, which Alex takes. Lightheartedly laughing along with the silliest man she has ever known.

After the meal, the wedding cake is unveiled. Lita, truly outdoing herself this time, the beautiful cake standing four tiers high. Each layer was specially decorated by Amy, Raye, Mina, and of course, Lita, who all worked hard to make it just gorgeous. Ushering Serena and Darien to the table to perform the traditional cakecutting ceremony, the anxious audience of onlookers all have the same question on their minds. Will she or won't she smash the first piece of wedding cake on Darien's face?

Looking into the crowd of happy people, Serena smiles down at one face in particular. Her attentions resting on a pretty little child in pink, who, in all the commotion, felt a bit left behind.

"Rini," Serena beckons her with a gloved hand, "will you help us cut this lovely cake? We'll only mess it up by ourselves and I know how much you love cake." Rini's mouth opens wide in joyful surprise. _She hasn't forgotten about me._ Blinking back grateful tears, Rini dashes forward, jumping up on the chair Darien pulled up for her to stand on, so she too would be able to reach the top story of the cake.

Beaming brightly as Darien joins them with the cake knife, firming gripping both his girls hands in his, the three of them make the first cut together, a small symbol of their eternal bonds of love through time. As the audience waits, Serena picks up the piece, holding it gingerly in her clumsy hands, not wanting to harm the beautiful _(and delicious, I bet!)_ beads of icing on top. At first planning to civilly give Darien the first bite _(then the rest is all for me!)_ She suddenly feels mischievous and turns to Rini.  
"Should I?" She whispers.

"Go for it, Mommy!" Rini whispers back, so low that no one else could hear.

SMASH! That gorgeous piece of cake finds itself flattened on Darien's unsuspecting face. The audience bursts into peals of laughter at the groom's shocked expression, and giggle along as well, as Serena and Rini both use their fingers on his face, as not to waste a single morsel of icing.

"Yummy!" They both sing in chorus, making everyone including Darien, laugh even louder. Looking into Serena and Darien's eyes, as she helps clean him off, (with a towel this time!) Rini thinks on this moment reflectively, for there was nothing a child who loved her parents wanted more than, even if only for a small part, to be included in their joy.

_I'll always remember this day, Mommy, Daddy. Thank you for making it so special for me._ Rini smiles up at the two most beloved people in her life as the wedding cake is passed out.

The afternoon progresses along smoothly as the familiar sea of faces scattered at the various tables chat amicably as they reflect upon this new happy union. More than a few of Darien's college friends (and that blonde young man who somehow passed himself off as Serena's second cousin, though no relative seemed to recognize him) make a request for the "traditional" removing of the "sacred garter" to which, after it was removed from the bride by her new husband, would then be applied to the girl who caught the bridal bouquet earlier this afternoon, who, (Darien was certain) was the sole reason for these unattached young men's enthusiasm for this "particular" tradition.

"Come on, Darien, you gotta, it's tradition you know," reminds his college buddy, Cory, (who wasn't exactly unattached, his girlfriend aka Sarah, watching suspiciously from the sidelines.

"Start the marriage out right, Guy," another friend throws in the weak excuse.

"It's only fair," that blonde guy says pointedly, looking down the table at Susan, who suddenly feels ten pairs of eyes on her. Terry, seated next to her, notices her curious expression (of course he noticed his eyes were on her the whole time!)

"What is it, Susan?" he asks with a smile. She blushes, as she always does when he looks at her that way, looking away to where the gazes where coming from.

"Over there. I...wonder what they're talking about," she speaks softly to him.

"Shall I find out?" Terry jumps at her every whim, eager to please his beautiful lady as he disappears into the crowd forming around the bridal couple.

A moment after he leaves, Mina comes flying up to her.

"Did you hear Susan! Aren't you so lucky!" She bursts out in her way of speaking, without anyone around understanding a thing she was saying.

"Lucky?" Susan's face turns puzzled.

"Why Mina? What's going on?" Robin asks nosily from behind Susan.

"Darien's doing that...garter thing," Mina lowers her voice and looks around before she mentioned that "G" word.

"Ohh," Michelle giggles at Susan's blank expression, her sheltered friend, obviously not fully accustomed with marriage rituals.

"Poor Susan," Alex overheard the conversation, a smirk on her knowing face as she shakes her head.

"Poor Susan what?" (Another naive one, in this matter at least. Ahem) demands Sayer.

"I don't think I'm going to tell you," Alex smiles knowing the source.

Susan gets a sinking feeling, her eyes wide.

"Come on! Let's watch!" Mina races back to the scene of the crime (figure of speech,really!). Sayer curiously taking off after her, Alex close on his heels. Michelle gets up, grabbing Robin's only mildly interested arm and then linking Susan with the other.

"Come, Susan. They'll need **you**." Susan's eyes go doe-eyed, like a deer in the proverbial headlights.

"What's going on?" Tara asks Sammy and Rini at the far end of the table as she sees everyone else suddenly run off towards the other end.

"Probably another stupid wedding thing my sister's dreamed up," Sammy answers sourly, always agaist anything to do with Serena.

"Weddings are not stupid!" Rini shouts at him, sticking her tongue out as she takes Tara's thin little arm in her chubby one to go investigate the matter. Sammy looks up quite puzzled at the mystery called "girls" as he looks around to see Daria slurping her pudding, his only companion left.

"Chibi Chibi." she smiles, chocolate splat all over her face.

"Hey! Wait up!" he calls, chasing Rini and Tara who turn their noses up, ignoring him. _Girls are so weird,_ he thinks to himself, too young to understand the utter bewitchment they could ever hold over men.

"Are you really going to, Muffin?" Serena asks excitedly, as Darien kneels to the ground at her feet, lifting her leg up from the floor easily.

"Unless you have some objection..." Darien smiles, knowing what her response would be as he lifts her endless layers of skirts, taking off her white slipper.

"No objection, my love," Serena giggles, like a child, giggling more and more as Darien gets closer to the aforementioned target: that white and lavender pink tipped lacy article of clothing known as a garter.

"Do you have to giggle like a hyena, Serena?" Raye was always ready to insult her dearest friend.

"Well, it tickles!" Serena continues to giggle as Darien slides it off, holding it high into the air with a flourish, to please the growing crowd of eager men watching.

"Alright, here it is," Darien, ever the showman, smiles at their anticipating glances at Susan, who has obviously just been told of her fate, looking to him as if she may faint. Alarmed for a moment, a true gentleman at heart, for such a gentlelady as Susan, Darien sees there is nothing he can do about it. _Really, it's all done in fun. I just hope Susan sees it that way..._he thinks as he prepares to throw it. "Ready, "gentleman?" he asks tossing the small lacy circle high into the air, as many more men than before's eager fingers reach for it as it begins it descent spiraling downward towards them.

Wishing she could just stop time and flee, Susan resigns herself to her fate, closing her eyes tightly, she never wanting any man to touch her in that way, except for, maybe...Her eyes snap open as the crowd cheers, the garter caught, a winner found, with Susan as the unwilling prize. Unwilling, until she is introduced to exactly who had just caught it.

"Terry!" She whispers breathlessly, a happy smile overtaking her anxious look.

"My lady," Terry smiles a little embarrassed, (but not too much) as he dangles the small, lacy garter in his fingers in front of her.

"Come on, Put it on!" Mina chants in cheerleader fashion, egging them to "get on with it"--literally. Sayer pulls a seat out from behind for Susan.

"Have a seat, Susie!" he smiles, then looks up at his brother. "Go for it, Ter," he winks with a thumbs up sign. Alex rolls her eyes. Michelle pulls Robin closer to her, obviously thinking this **so** romantic, and the girls exchange knowing looks, holding their breath as Terry kneels down in front of Susan, gingerly removing her high-heeled shoe. Lifting her leg gently in the air, he brushes away her silky violet dress, revealing a shapely pantyhosed leg, his eyes smiling at it appreciatively, making Susan blush a deep crimson. Each of his touches set her skin afire as he slowly slides the garter up...up, till he stops at a fairly high place on her thigh. He lets go of the piece of lace with one last caress of her soft skin, taking both her hands in his as they become lost in each other's eyes, and all the onlookers applaud whistling at the romantic scene.

All but one dark-haired little girl, whose purple eyes seemed on the edge of tears, as she unnoticed separates from her friends.

"Oh," Serena giggles happily at all the merriment at her wedding. "You know what they say, Susan, you're next!" Serena predicts, elbowing her, unaware that her teasings were breaking Susan's dutiful heart. She smiles, but feels the tears welling up inside.

"Excuse me, please. All this excitement, I must powder my nose," she leaves a curious Terry behind as everyone returns to their seats.

Racing to the restroom, Susan rushes inside, the tears already beginning to fall down her cheeks. Closing the door behind her quickly, she collapses on the circular couch, stylized in the middle of the room. _I mustn't cry. I said I wasn't going to ._ She tries to take a hold of herself, pushing away her feelings of dread. Wiping away the tears with a tissue, her other hand unknowingly lands upon her leg where, under her dress, a garter was just freshly put on. _By his hands...by his warm hands. _Susan smiles dreamily at the recollection, still able to feel his touch. Suddenly she notices movement in the mirror in front of her. Spinning around, Susan sees Tara bunched up like a ball, her hands wrapped around her knees, on a couch at the other end of the powder room, tears streaming down her face too. Motherly instincts kicking in, Susan forgets her own troubles and goes to her young charge, placing a sympathetic hand on her young shoulder.

"Tara, what's wrong?" she asks tenderly. Looking up and seeing her rival for her very first love's attentions in front of her is more than Tara could bear. She could no longer keep silent about her feelings.

"Let go of me!" She jumps away, an angry expression on her pretty face.

"Tara. I'm only trying to---" Susan backs away, attempting to explain.

"You're only trying to trick him! You don't belong here! You can never **be** with him!" Tara shouts to Susan's astonished face. "You're just a selfish, uncaring woman and I CAN'T STAND YOU!" she trembles as she pushes Susan aside, running out the door.

"Tara," Susan whispers to the slammed door, heartbroken to hear her cherished little friend say those horrible things to her. But even more heartbroken that most of what she said was devastatingly true. "What do I do?" she asks her garnet orb suddenly appearing in her hand. "The jewel that has not shined twice," she holds it up in the light, "This is my destiny," she wraps her long fingers around the jewel itself, it's soft glowing warmth small comfort compared to the touch of his hand. It's shining radiance nothing compared to the sparkling gleam in his eye. But she must do what was expected of her. "Terry," she whispers his name as she prepares herself to be able to tell him...everything. _And everything means goodbye. _The mere thought turning her soul to ice, as with a passionless expression on her lovely face, Susan rejoins him and the others at the table. She looks for Tara, but finds her seat empty.

"Where've you been, Susie?" Sayer leans forward smilingly, talking over Michelle and Robin, who makes a face at his rudeness. "You missed all the fun. You should of seen all the toasters Meatball got!" He laughs at the wedding gifts opening ceremony.

"Hmmm?" Susan mumbles unfeelingly, her face devoid of all light as she looks to Tara's seat again, concerned.

"Oh, Tara wasn't feeling well, and it is getting late, so she and Rini are having a sleepover at the Hart's," Michelle sees this and goodnaturedly explains to her spacey friend. Susan merely nods, but Michelle doesn't notice, all heads turning to the bridal couple now taking to the dance floor. All heads except for a certain chestnut-haired one that is, who gazes down on his Susan worriedly, she herself feels his gaze but refuses to meet his eyes as the orchestra begins to play, the lights dimming, save for the spotlight on the couple in the center of the dance floor.

Looking up into Darien's eyes, Serena feels his strong arms wrap around her as her chosen music that she herself (with a little musical arrangement, courtesy Rei) had written just for this special occasion begins to play. The sweet strains of the saxophone echo through the hushed hall as the audience watches the bride and groom dance their first dance as a married couple. Slowly swaying held in his arms, Serena remembers the first time he appeared to her--so handsome, so dashing in his tuxedo. At first only a mirage, he took her into his arms, became so real to her and magically the dark, ageless that surrounded their lonely souls, unfolded into the colors of the rainbow. Their love burst forth, never to be lost again.

_Never. This is my promise to you, Darien my love. _Serena gazes up at the man she now could call her husband. As the song finishes Darien leans close down to her ear, "I love you, Serena," he whispers and as the audience applauds they kiss, the perfect ending for this romantic interlude, the perfect beginning for their new life together.

Going to the microphone onstage, Serena smiles sweetly. "Everyone, thank you. Now here's a special treat for you. Each of my bridesmaids and their escorts will dance to a song written by they themselves. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. She nods to the orchestra leader, who starts the music.

_I hope I don't trip up. Amy'll think I"m a dweeb. _Greg thinks sadly as he and the girl dressed all in blue take to the floor to dance to her own handwritten melody, at Serena's kind suggestion.

_How good Serena is to give us each a chance in the spotlight at her own wedding. But that is something I've always known. _Amy feels Greg's hand nervously place itself around her waist. _This song...I did write it with you in mind, _Amy reflects as the music begins, the orchestra's pianist taking the melody. _How sad I've been without you, haven't I? I've been hiding these feelings since you left. It was my unrequited love. I was sure when you left, I could not be your sweetheart. I really had no idea of love. But no, I need a sweetheart--just as much as anyone else! I needed you, Greg. Have you come back to me now?_ Amy's hand on his shoulder holds him a bit tighter as they nervously dance in time with the flowing music. Looking into her sky blue eyes, Greg suddenly feels his confidence building.

_Amy, I've stayed away all this time, because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I'm still not...but...I don't think I can leave you again. Not until I tell you what's in my heart, _he thinks determinedly, just as the triumphant ending to the song comes and he and Amy walk back to their seats, hand in hand.

Giving Amy a smile, Rei leads Chad onto the dance floor, prepared for thise eternal melody of her heart to begin to play. The French horn sounds through the hall as the music flows, Chad surprising Rei with his unthought of dancing ability. But then, as Rei has learned over the past few years spent with him, Chad always finds ways to surprise.

_Like the sunlight. His strengths burst out suddenly, his courage and bravery even though I don't always appreciate them...You know what, Chad? I'm glad I've met you. You make me keep chasing my dreams. Because of you, Chad...Hey, have I ever told you Chad?...Have I ever told you?..._Rei's thoughts drift off as the saxophone takes over the last piece of the song and Chad pulls her closer to him. The song ends and the audience claps, Rei looks up at him, "Thanks, guy, " she squeezes his arm, and Chad grins from ear to ear as they return to their seats. "But don't let it go to your head, okay?" she adds quickly.

"No problem, Rei," his smile is huge.

"Our turn!" Lita turns to Andrew, whose face was a continual smile when it came to his great friend Lita. Lita returns a smile as they seek their place in the middle of the dance floor. Her own melody plays, haunting in its way, romantic in its mood. _The story of my life,_ Lita smiles up sadly at Andrew as they begin to dance. _I've been in love, so many times it seems...as many loves as their are stars in the sky, _she laughs to herself. _But you know what, Andrew? I keep coming back to you. It's not your fault...no, not at all! You've never encouraged me. You've always been so sweet and loyal to her, and now she's left you alone. But if you're alone and I'm alone...we won't be alone anymore. We're together! Oh, Andrew, you're so dreamy! _Lita loses herself in his green eyes as Andrew finds himself strangely caught up in hers

_You're always so good to me, Lita. Somehow, when I'm here with you, I don't feel so down._._I'm glad we're such good friends. But this song you wrote seems so sad. Even though you're always happy when I see you. You're always doing so much for me, can I help you out? I like to see you happy. _Andrew smiles brightly at her dreamy expression, just as the music trails off.

As they pass each other, Mina gives Lita a congratulatory thumbs-up and Lita laughs at her best friend's buoyancy, especially considering the mood of **her** melody. Walking out, with this new girl he just met named Mina on his arm, Ken half-expects the song she had written (and told him on and on about all through dinner) to be a modern, new-age type of tune, face paced and bursting with energy, much like Mina herself. But no, as the first melancholy bars begin to play, Ken suddenly sees a whole new side to this beautiful blonde's personality that he had never seen before. Interested before, but now quite intrigued, Ken listens carefully to the mournful music as he holds her tenderly, beginning the dance gently.

She's heard her song played before, she was there when the orchestra first practiced it. _Then tell me, why do I feel like I'm about to cry this time? I wrote it for someone from long ago. Once in a city far away. You were always so warm to me. We had so much fun together. But I let the seasons pass us by. I never thought we'd change. I saw your dream then. It was my dream too. But what __**is**__my dream now? Why am I crying?_ A tear slips down her cheek, splashing on Ken's hand. And with his other hand he brushes her tear away as they sway softly to the music. _It's you, Kenny. You remind me of him. I wrote this for him, but now...now it reminds me of you. Seriously...let's be friends, Kenny. If nothing more...let's shine together as friends. _Mina smiles at him and he hugs her, as they go back to their seats, now with a new perspective of each other.

"Do we really have to go through with this?" Alex whispers low in an annoyed voice to the man rising from his chair next to hers.

"Why not?" Sayer smiles down at her. Then leaning his head close to her ear, he whispers, "Or maybe you don't think you can keep up with me?" a challenge in his eyes.

"Hmph." Never one to back down from a challenge, Alex gets up, pushing her chair back forcefully. "Just try not to slow **me** down," she flashes at him competitively, striding ahead, not waiting for him and he chases her out onto the dance floor.

The room darkens as low staccato drums begin to beat. It remains dim until the first notes of the piano begin to play a haunting melody and the spotlight snaps on, revealing two figures, standing motionless, their eyes tightly shut. Facing each other, though still separated, they both take a dramatic stance, the woman poised tall, her arm covering her eyes as if to block out the spotlight. The man with his arms folded, his long legs spread wide. Sayer opens his eyes extending his hand out to Alex, whose eyes remain closed until just as the piano is about to switch over at the last possible second, she snaps them open, ignoring his offered hand. Doing things, as always, her way, Alex puts her hands around him, taking the lead as the sexy saxophone begins to play her chosen melody. The audience watches breathlessly as these two wild souls dance to the resounding beat, each struggling to take the lead. Though to the general crowd, they danced as professionals, made for one another. A thought that would've made Alex Sokova laugh...or maybe punch anyone who dared say it in her presence.

_Why won't the fool let me lead? _Alex's mind questions the man attempting to take control of the dance as he continues to swing her around, a perfect dancer in perfect time to the music. _But he __**is **__better than I thought he'd be, _she can't help but approve of her unwanted partner. Someone she had to admit was almost nearly as dazzling a dancer as she was. Allowing herself a glance at his face for a moment, Alex finds herself unwittingly becoming beckoned to by his eyes.

Catching her attention, (finally!) Sayer slows his movements, desperately wanting to keep her beautiful deep green eyes in his. _You're so good at this, Ally. _Sayer smiles to her, as they begin to move in sync, and (to Sayer's much awaited joy) to each other. _This music suits you perfectly. You are good at everything. And beautiful too. _His smile turns serious. _I think, no, I know...I must be falling in love with you. _His eyelids lower amorously at the woman dancing front of him.

_What is it about your eyes? _Gazing into his lowering eyes, Alex gasps for a breath, feeling her heart pounding in her ears as a sudden overwhelming passion begins to form in her soul. _This burning sensation in my chest. I..._she feels the smoking embers catch ablaze as Sayer's hands wrap around her slender waist. _I want to hold him. _Alex's arms slowly reach out to him, but then suddenly, her tormented soul takes over once again and she pulls back. Breaking their gaze, she turns from him, feeling like she should run, get out of his arms, leave this place right now. Run! The urge is so strong, so overpowering. As if reading her thoughts, the music builds to a feverish pitch as Alex furiously attempts to escape the hold he has on her, both body and soul, but he wouldn't let her go. Her chest still afire, Alex is about to break loose, when the music changes it's tone. A sweet violin begins to play, it's first sad notes ringing in Alex' ears as if trying to convey a message to her.

_Michelle. _Alex does not even need to look at the aqua beauty playing the violin onstage with the orchestra to know who it is, their eternal bond so strong. _What are you trying to tell me?_ Alex can hear it in Michelle's music, something written to her on the wind. She lets go of her own thoughts, closing her eyes, concentrating on Michelle, on the violin, and suddenly all the words come rushing in at once. Alex feeling Michelle's calm washing over her.

_Amara, don't be frightened. Don't try to run anymore. _Michelle sends out through her playing to her most beloved friend. _Don't let your mind hold you back. Listen to your heart, does it tell you, you love him? _The question sears through Alex's soul as the violin tapers off on a high note, the query still in the vibrating air.

In the flash of a second, Alex gives her answer, surprising everyone who knew her, save for one ocean-swept maiden, when, opening her eyes, she thrusts out her hand to Sayer's offered one. Like a clap of thunder, their eyes lock in a new way. New and thrilling understanding passing between them. Both felt and knew and both were satisfied. Now in their dance, everyone, including total strangers could see the difference in them--the incredible force that each knew to be the most irrestible one on earth--Love.

Grasping each other's hands, they begin the dramatic dance again, now in perfect sync. Alex for once, lets him take the lead, the dance now far more dynamic, electrifying the crowd, as she no longer fights him, no longer fighting the passion inside of her. Together as one, they dance as neither of them had danced before, both feeling for the first time that this person in front of them is really, truly, their perfect equal. Their eyes meet again as the final notes play, the music winds down and the lights dim so low you could no longer see them. As the crowd applauds this most dazzling of duos, ready to give them their deserving kudos, for such a stunningly emotional performance, the lights come up and neither Sayer nor Alex were there to receive their overwhelming applause. In the moment of darkness, somehow, they had managed to elude the audience, disappearing together into the night.

"Where'd they go?" Rei asks, looking around as the lights come up. Everyone at the table's eyes search for the vanished couple.

"Who can say?" Michelle answers, with a sarcastic smile as she returns to her place aware of Amara and Sayer's new discovery and actually pleased with it. Michelle is now ready to claim her partner for her own moment in the spotlight. "Robin." she extends one gloved hand out to him.

"Michelle." Robin takes her hand in his and they walk out to the dance floor, hand in hand. Elegance exuding from them and their polished entrance, as they pause in the center of the room. As her music begins to play its mysterious melody, Michelle wraps both of her arms around Robin's neck, his attaching themselves around her waist, as they sway to the rhythmic guitar and a certain flirtatious French air overtakes the room.

Gazing into her eyes, Robin smiles at the woman before him, all aglow in a sea of aqua, he recalls the girl in his dreams from not so long ago, now the vision of beauty in his arms. She was perfection itself. Breathtakingly lovely, unbelievably talented, with the poise and grace of a queen, but more than all that, more than anything else, she understood him. She was a deep creature. Soulful and caring. And that was the reason Robin had grown to love her. So much so they became one, joined as few people could ever imagine. Two lonely souls, linked in mind and thought--and heart as well. Looking into her blue-green eyes, Robin silently reflects on his good fortune at meeting someone as incredible as she was, knowing that what they had could only happen once in a lifetime.

The last rays of the sunlight flicker through the windows of the reception hall, catching Michelle's eye. It gleams down, shining through Robin's silver hair making him even more handsome in her love-struck eyes. Emotional waves sweep over her, as she feels the moment embedding itself into her memory. _You and me. Oh, Robin! I never knew that a life like this could be so fulfulling. Youv'e touched the feelings of this soldier. It is destiny for certain. My destiny to be with you. I've known it since the moment I've found my way to you. Or did you find me on that day? When I glimpsed into your soul--you have such a beautiful soul!-- that's when everything began. That's when you took control of me. That's when I realized you love me. Breaking through the silence in my heart, you turned my life around. Destiny at last, Robin my sweet. I thank fate for you. _Michelle's thoughts drift through her soul as the setting sun blazes high in the sky, the man in front of her more blinding to her than it's radiance.

"_I was just thinking the same thing about you," _Robin's unspoken voice enters her thoughts, softly, sweetly.

"_Robin, I love you,"_ Michelle's mind, her heart, her soul whispers out to his.

"_And you know I love you," _his thoughts finish their perfect ending to their song together.

Anxiously awaiting this moment when he could hold her in his arms again, Terry turns to the woman at his side. Rising, he smiles that smile at her, "My Lady," his deep voice says softly, bowing to her in true gentlemanly style, quite taking Susan's breath away. She is swept off her feet, just as in a storybook, her princely escort taking her hand in his, leading his princess out to the ballroom, both entranced in this fairytale. Somewhere in the distance a waltz begins to play. A melancholy melody, one so strangely familiar to our handsome prince though he could not quite place it.

_I have heard this before. _Terry is only vaguely aware of anything around him, save for the haunting melody and the delicate beauty in his arms. Waltzing, he deftly leads his lady through the clouds they are dancing upon. _Susan, my graceful lily, you are divine. _He was certain that she truly was a goddess, smiling down at her with his adoring eyes. _There is so much I want to share with you. _

As they continue the classic waltz to the timeless piece, Susan feels weightless in his arms. Lightheaded as she gazes into his eyes, his lovely eyes shining straight into her heart. A heart filled with so much love for this wonderful man, she feels that it may burst open. It was a love so strong, so passionate her calm soul reaches out for the most impossible of dreams--one denied her by fate. She hears her song echoing through her mind, the only song she has ever known. One of loneliness and longing.

_My empty life has no reason or rhyme, only secrets. Eternal secrets. _She thinks sadly, feeling his strong arms around her. _But the melody is not the same this time. _Susan suddenly realizes, listening to it closely, no longer with her head, but with her heart_. It is changing. _In her soul, the music transforming, becoming not only her song of loneliness, but her new song of love as well. _In awe I've watched these feelings unfurl. My song of love for you. Terry, my darling. In your eyes I see a promise. Your eyes are jewels, promising hope to me, shining and yet..._Susan meets his eyes as the melody finishes its last sweet notes and her heart cries out for him, her soul bound to another force. Her longing for him so intense, her love so deep, yet forbidden, hope a bittersweet thing to this lonely woman, and a single tear escapes her eye, falling upon the delicate cheek.

Seeing this as the song finishes, Terry pulls her close to his chest, kissing the tears from her eyes gently, adding a perfect romantic tableau of love to the final dance of the evening.


	12. Chapter 12

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 12: Tentatively, We Begin**

Out in the cool night air, Sayer feels the wind rustling through his hair as he and the woman next to him, seem to aimlessly wander through the reception hall's oversized parking lot. A word not passing between them, since they deftly escaped the myriad of onlookers, Sayer timidly glances over at her. Her arms folded across her chest in a "no-nonsense" position, her eyes directed straightforward, her mouth set in neither frown nor smile, he wonders what exactly was going on in her head.

_I know something is happening. That when we were dancing she felt something too, then maybe...maybe--_his hopes soaring, his thoughts are suddenly cut off by her words.

"This is my favorite time of day," Alex states simply, her low voice still indistinguishable as she stops walking. Closing her eyes, she turns her face towards the last rays of the setting sun, seeming to bask in it. Gazing at her, all aglow golden in the sunlight, Sayer feels his breath catching in his throat. Wanting to speak, but unsure what to say now, now that he might actually have a chance...

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" her expressionless face now smiles widely, turning to him as the sun slowly melts into the treeline behind her. His unusual silence deafening to her uncertain ears.

"Uh, no,uh, I..I mean, I was just thinking about that music we just danced to," he stumbles covering for himself.

"Oh," Alex lets him off the hook easy. Aware of his sudden shyness towards her, she smiles to herself, looking over to him, but still not meeting his eyes, then she turns away again.

"It was great, had beat and style and rhythm" Sayer's eyes go spacey for a moment as he recalls the thrill of the dance, the sensation of holding her in his arms. _Of when our hands touched, and I didn't want to let you go...whoa! Back to reality!_ He quickly shakes off the urges, focusing back on her now bemused face. "I liked it a lot. Where'd it come from?" Sayer searches for words, not wanting to say the wrong things, desperately not wanting to make her angry and let this chance slip away. But still he was genuinely interested in the question.

"Actually," Alex's smiles turns a bit embarrassed now too, as she unfolds her arms and leans against the bumper of her sporty yellow Ferrari to which they had mysteriously drifted to. "I wrote it myself," she finishes, her eyes down.

"You did? Wow. That's--that's great." Sayer says, impressed, shocked in this tough lady's seemingly endless abilities.

"We all wrote our own music--you know, the girls I mean. At Kitten's request," Alex now covers for herself, not wanting to be the only one singled out, for some unknown reason.

"Yeah. But yours was the best." Sayer truly believed it, it was no con job, no buttering her up.

"What's it called?" He asks, his professionally musical interest piqued.

"Called?" Alex's eyes widen in a question. "Oh, there isn't---" she starts to explain.

"You gotta have a title, Ally! Even something simple, like a number or a letter, just so you don't get mixed up, which is which when you write more," he says excitedly, glad to find they share something in common at long last.

"Write more?" Alex chuckles at the thought of her, of all people, being a songwriter. "I don't think I---" she shakes her head dismissively.

"You kidding! If a no good lout like me could do it..." he trails off, a wicked grin on his teasing face. Sayer laughs and Alex joins in with him.

_It feels good just to be able to laugh with you, to converse with you civilly. You're not the man I took you for when we first met (that certainly made an impression---in Michelle's hair!) _she silently steams, then a smirk crosses over her face. _He's really quite warm...and funny..._Losing herself, she smiles at the expression on his face, able to see the wheels turning in his head. _How cute you are. (When you actually do think, _she can't help but add sarcastically) _A good-looking man, _her mind reflects back wistfully to before. _And a damn good dancer too. _She smiles realizing his many unnoticed (or more likely ignored) attributes.

"U!" His loud voice suddenly erupts through the empty parking lot.

"What?" Alex wonders what he means. "'You'? Are you talking to me?" she asks, confused.

"No, the initial U!" he draws the letter in the air with his finger. "I think it'd make a great title for your song, don't you think?" he pauses, "Sailor U?" he elbows her in the ribs, smiling at the new inferred nickname for her.

"You **are** the strangest man I know," she shakes her head at his silly outburst, but the sweetness of his thoughts for her hit home poignantly. At Sayer's discouraged look, Alex smiles. "U, it is then," she concedes.

"You," his smile turns serious suddenly, and Alex could not distinguish exactly which "U" (or "you") he meant. The look in his eyes changing to that spacey expression again. The unlit parking lot now pitch dark with only the stars and the bright full moon shining down on them. Alex feels those strange feelings again, uncertain but still...There was that racing in her heart, of the blood rushing through her veins. Was it only dizziness making her strangely lean towards the man in front of her? Wanting to wrap her arms around him again, wanting to...Both their eyes slowly waver closed as Sayer and Alex tentatively move towards each other.

Dazed, Susan can no longer see the audience around, can no longer hear their thunderous applause as the world of reality slips away. She could only feel **him. **His arms so strong, his chest so warm, his scent so overpowering, Susan feels her body weak as he holds her closer. Terry leads her from the dance floor to somewhere far away--far away from the commotion of the crowd, out onto a darkened balcony, replete with classically stylized columns, giving it a romantic Italian flair.

_Just like you, my Roman goddess. _Terry leads her to a marble bench, stroking her hair as he sits her down. Looking into her eyes, her sad eyes, he feels the need to comfort her, to hold her, to take her as his own. Finding Susan's eyes inviting, her soft lips willing, Terry tastes them once again, gently sweetly. But he could sense there was a sadness behind the kiss.

As their lips part, he gazes into her lovely fuschia eyes, still bewitching though filled with tears.

"Why these tears, my Lady?" Terry reaches out, caressing her cheek, wiping them away.

Susan presses her face against his hand, drawing strength from it, and she closes her eyes, blinking back the tears.

"No tears, my love," she forces a smile at him, the very words escaping, a vivid reminder of what could not be--Time her only true ruler.

"Susan, you need not worry, " Terry begins, wanting desperately to tell her, to calm her fears. He takes a deep breath, fully prepared to share with her everything he holds in his heart. _She must be so frightened,_ Terry tries to read into her thoughts, _please forgive me, I am so sorry to be putting you through this, Susan, my Love. But still, I am not sorry that we..._His emotions surge at the mere thought of their being closer than close, and of what would come of this joining. "I will take care of you, I swear it," Terry takes both of her slender hands in his, "and anyone else who comes along."

At first not comprehending his words, Susan suddenly gasps in understanding. _He thinks that we...That I'm going to..._She blushes at the forbidden thought, knowing such wonderment as a child, a husband, a family, could only ever be a distant dream. _He doesn't know this. He thinks that I am a normal woman. A normal woman would be so fortunate to belong to him and him alone. A normal woman could deserve his love and attention and return it to him, truthfully, honestly. I am not a normal woman. _She thinks, depression sweeping over her, but a brave smile for his sake, forms on her lips as she shakes her head. "It's nothing like that," she says meekly in a whisper, looking down embarrassed she could not give him everything he wants, not be the woman he deserves.

"Oh," Terry says simply, a bit disappointed, for in his mind, a child assured his chances to be with Susan, for her to want to choose him. Because a beauty like Susan could have her choice of any man she wanted, Terry was certain. Preparing himself, Terry was now determined more than ever to discover the source of her sadness, no matter what it meant. _Susan, what have I done to you?_ Wary to ask the question, Terry feels he must know.

"Susan," Terry takes her hands again, squeezing them tentatively as he looks directly into her eyes. "When we...that is...did I?..." For a man of great knowledge, Terry finds it hard to speak, stumbling over the words, it being quite unimaginable that he could ever do anything to hurt this gentle creature, especially when they were..._Courage, man,_ he steels himself, _I must take responsiblity for my actions. _"Susan," he starts over, "you seem so sad since..." he pauses, not quite knowing how to address the subject without causing her further pain. "Have I done anything to offend you?" he asks, wanting the truth for his conscience's sake as well.

"No!" Susan exclaims suddenly, never wanting him to think that. _None of it was his fault. All of it's mine. Everything is my fault. _"It's nothing you've done," she chokes out the words, on the verge of tears again. "It's me. It's me," she whispers, wrenching her hands out from his as she runs from him, turning her face away. Terry jumps to his feet, chasing her, clutching her arm as he turns her to face him. Tears cascading down her beautiful face, Terry feels his own heart breaking.

"Susan, I don't understand. If it's not something that I've done...why are you?..." She lowers her eyes at his words, avoiding the questions. Determined to say what's in his heart, Terry lifts her chin, locking his eyes with hers. "Susan whatever it is, we can overcome it--together. I know we can, because Susan," his eyes become soft, "you are the one for me. I lo---" She cuts off his words, putting a finger to his lips, knowing what he was about to say and knowing that if he said it, her heart would split asunder, there could be no turning back then.  
"Please, Terry, don't. Don't ask me why, please no more questions. I won't cry anymore, I promise," she smiles reassuringly, hiding her true feelings. "Today is my day, mine and yours. Please I can't explain anymore, let us just think only of today...Tonight...right now. That is all I ask of you. Please forgive my silly tears," she removes her finger from his lips, her soul silently weeping, for she had to stop the man she knows that she loves from saying the three most important words she has eternally longed to hear.

"My lady, if only I could kiss away all of those tears," Terry concedes to her wishes as he would always to this woman he worshipped so. Enveloping her in his arms, pressing her body against the column gently, he kisses her tearful eyelids, caressing each blushing cheek.

"Terry! Susan!" Suddenly voices break through the darkness, interrupting a passionate kiss hidden behind an ivy covered column on the scenic balcony. "Terry! Terry!" Lita calls out again, waiting for a response as she and Amy scan the supposedly deserted balcony.

"Where else could they be?" Amy asks, her search party partner.

"We've look everywhere!" Lita grumps, her time schedule being sent askew. "Ter---!" she begins to call again, ready to leave the balcony as they round one last corner and she and Amy both spot Susan's purple gown peeking out from behind the column, giving the couple away.

"There you guys are! Why didn't you...?" Lita starts to grump again on why they were in hearing range, but did not answer. But she changes her mind, realizing full well why neither responded, as Susan just finishes removing the lipstick from Terry's lips with his handkerchief, the guilty expression on her usually serene face trembles into a dreamy smile as he catches her hand. She still holding the handkerchief, and bringing it to his lips, kisses near her wrist tenderly.

"Oh," Lita says, as Amy blushes next to her, pretending not to notice the little exchange. "Well come on, Terry. You've got an appointment onstage," Lita winks, pointing a finger at him with a smile at the blooming novel-like romance taking place between her friends.

Susan on his arm, Terry obediently follows Lita and Amy back to the reception hall.

"Oh, I don't suppose you know where Alex and Sayer got off to," Amy asks pleasantly, still wrapped up in each other's eyes, neither Susan nor Terry seem to hear her small voice.

"I guess not," Lita elbows Amy with a knowing look.

"Sayer! Sayer! SAYER!" Rei's piercing voice comes through the darkness, bouncing off each car in the parking lot, rudely interrupting any romantic advancements between the hesitant couple.

Alex pulls back quickly, collecting her wits. She guilty, moves around to the driver's side of the car, feigning her interest was solely on her automobile and nothing to do with the man standing behind it.

"I'm sick of looking for him! That good-for-nothing---" an annoyed Rei and an uncomplaining Mina peek down the last row of cars in the lot, almost ready to give up the hunt. "What have you two been doing out here!" Rei barks angrily, running up to them, when she spots them. Angrily with a face on that could melt steel, a stark contrast to Mina's happy-go-lucky expression still humming her tune, on Cloud 9.

"We've been looking for you everywhere! Don't you know what time it is?" Rei feels the urge to grab this immature baby by the ear and drag him off to his duties (as she has done dozens of times to that stupid Serena) but restrains herself. _After all, I am a lady in a ballgown tonight. _She sticks her nose up in the air haughtily.

"Well," Sayer shoots a wicked glance at Alex, making her furrow her eyebrow, wondering what he was going to say. "Ally thought something might've been wrong with her car here. So we had a look," he smiles, motioning towards the car, shrugging innocently.

"What was wrong with the car?" Rei asks suspiciously, knowing with Sayer, there must be some sort of wickedness going on.

"Well, um..." Sayer stumbles, his knowledge of the parts of an automobile almost as extensive as his knowledge of oh, say, spatial geometry. "The car's, um...umm.."

"Fan belt," Alex suddenly fills in, seeing where he was going. _He lies and I swear to it. Nice of him to try to cover for me though,_ she thinks to herself. _A gallant knight defending his lady fair's honor? Yeah, right. _She smirks at his sorry attempts. _But I'll play along anyway. _

"Yeah, the fan belt," Sayer grabs onto the word like a life preserver. "It just uh, broke," he offers.

"Snapped," Alex reaffirms his story, the two look to a disapproving Rei, innocent as doves.

"Well, whatever!" Rei huffs, knowing she was getting a snow job. _But I can't imagine Alex collaborating anything with the likes of Sayer! _"Come on!" having enough, Rei grabs his arm, dragging him along, with no explanation.

"Robin's been looking for you!" Mina sings out dizzily, attaching herself to his other arm. As he's pulled away, Sayer turns his head and winks conspiratorially at Alex, who smiles that dazzling smiles of hers at him, now certain that he was half insane most of the time. (And all insane the rest of the time!) But she was just a certain that she was just as crazy for wanting to be with him. _Scary thought.,_she smiles as she follows them, watching his dangling ponytail flap in the breeze, his scent rushing through her.

"Where've you been, Sayer?" Robin demands of his errant brother in a scratchily irritated voice as Rei and Mina drag Sayer to the bottom of the stage well and then hurry off to join their escorts' in their seats.

"No of your business, Rob!" Sayer snaps back at Robin, continuing their long-running feud. Then his sour face turns totally around as he looks to his other brother. "Ready, Ter?" he asks, pleasantly enough & shoots Susan, who was still hanging on Terry's arm, a crooked smile.

"Of course," Terry looks to his lady, kissing one cheek sweetly, caressing the other with his hand, his parting gesture as he ascends the steps leading to the stage.

Saluting Alex with a two-fingered salute, Sayer dashes up as he always does after his "big" brother.

"Well, finally!" Robin says with a sigh, going up after them, always feeling like they leave him behind holding the bag.

"Robin, dear," he suddenly hears Michelle's melodious voice with a slight touch of annoyance in it. "Your brothers didn't pass up the chance to bid 'adieu' to their ladies," she says whinily feeling quite left out. "Have you forgotten someone?" she looks up at him expectantly, her eyelashes aflutter.

"_How could I forget you?" _Robin descends the stairs, landing a kiss on Michelle's forehead, squeezing her hand as he leaves for the stage, as after over a year's absence, the Three Lights' make their first appearance back in the spotlight.

The lights come up on the darkened stage, revealing the three statuesque figures known as the Three Lights, each man at his own microphone. The silver-haired idol placed at the left of the stage, the violet eyed movie star opposite him on the right, and the wickedly smiling lead singer standing poised in the center, all three with their eyes closed in their signature opening fashion. The sight of the famed trio sends screaming shrills and cheering through the audience, mostly from the women that is. Sayer's smile widens as his eyes still closed, he takes an extra moment, savoring the roar of the crowd, the thrill of being under the spotlights, ready to perform in front of an adoring audience once again.

_A good feeling, _he thinks to himself, especially since there were dear friends and two very special ladies in his eyes in attendance. Reaching out, he takes the microphone with his hand, pulling the familiar object to him as the audience quiets down, eager to hear him speak. "Hey, everyone! Great party, huh?" Sayer says, congenially, "it's nice to be back, seeing all of you again! You girls out there are all lookin' pretty hot!" He winks, in true Don Juan style, sending some of the girls in the crowd swooning, others giggling, and one particular golden-haired one lifting her eyes to the heavens. "Especially you, Meatball, especially now," he directs his attention to Serena, with the nickname everyone knows, who smiles back at her beloved friend sweetly. "Hey, hey, Dar, don't go getting all excited," ever the jokester, Sayer can't help but tease the new groom, the whole room laughing along with the newly-wed couple. "That's right, it's good to see you smiling," he says, looking at his 'Meatball' again, then looking to Darien, "Keep her smiling, Dar. Keep her smiling." Looking at the pair, Sayer feels glad inside, Serena's happiness assured at long last. "So----!" he stretches the word, remembering that he was onstage, "to commemorate this occasion--hey big word! You'd think Ter was making this speech!" he laughs at himself, in a jovial mood, teasing his more polished brother. "Seriously, we wrote this song as a wedding gift to you, just a little bit back for the gift you gave to us," he pauses his eyes going serious. "My life would be so different," he says with intense feeling, though no one but Serena, Darien, and the other scouts could fully comprehend his words. "If I Never Knew You," he finished dramatically, with a wispy smile on his face. Exchanging nods with Terry and Robin, the orchestral music begins to play. A keyboard's velvety strains, a French horn somewhere in the distance, drums beating rhythmically, then sweet guitars gently strum the beautiful slow melody, soft and full, a love song the three of them wrote together, expressing their true gratitude, their great friendship, their deep love for this special young woman. Beginning the song, Terry's low voice takes the first verse:

"If I never knew you," he nods smiling to Serena, "If I never felt this love," he closes his eyes, bringing his hand to his heart, "I would have no inkling of how precious life can be," as he sings Terry's eyes focus at the dark-haired beauty in violet. A blush on her delicate cheeks, her hands go to them, recalling his sweet kisses, realizing with a tinge of sadness, that his words were meant for her too. "And if I never felt you," he continues on, singing to Serena again, acknowledging her important role in making him the man he is today, "I would never have a clue. Now at last I have found this," Terry feels sure to himself as he gazes across the room to Susan's eyes, that he has found the one to fill the void in his empty soul. "Missing part of me."

The music changes and Sayer's silky voice breaks in. His voice filled with emotion, strong and true, "In this world so full of fear. Fear and rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear. In your eyes, your smiling eyes," and Sayer's eyes smile back at his cherished friend. "And I'm so grateful to you," Sayer feels himself bursting with love and pride and caring, and things he never even knew existed, before he met his sweet 'Meatball'. "I'd have lived my whole life through," he holds on to the last word, his eyes locked with Serena's, his heart speaking directly to hers. "Lost forever, if I never knew you." He smiles lovingly at his dear friend.

"If I never knew you," Robin's high pitched voice sings as the spotlight now brightens on him. "I'd be safe, but half as real," he emphasizes the word "half" feeling that his soul was indeed split into two parts of a whole. To which this Moon Princess was responsible for bringing the pieces of the puzzle together. "Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true," Robin's mind, his heart, his soul now reach out to that other half of his being, as he sings these words to her. Proudly smiling, tears behind her eyes, Michelle welcomes him in and both of them glow warm inside. "I'm so grateful to you," Robin turns back to Serena, though thinking it was not enough to express his true gratitude for her opening up his eyes and his cold, closed soul. "I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever, if I never knew you."

"I know your love will be so beautiful," Terry begins the chorus.

"Somehow you've made the whole world bright," Sayer sings of her shine.

"I never knew this feeling love could be so strong," all Three Lights harmonize together, making it apparent to all in the audience why they had become such a popular trio. "That it's not only a whisper in the night, and now my heart is saying this is right," all three brothers each have a new inspiration in their mind's eye, as the three lovely ladies seated in the crowd look on proudly.

"Ohh," Robin interjects with feeling.

"If I never knew you," Sayer belts out meaningfully.

"There's no moment I regret," Terry's lower registered voice overlaps in true Three Lights style.

"If I never knew your loving." In normal life, words were sometimes difficult for him to say, but when he sang, Sayer could wear his heart on his sleeve.

"Since the moment that we met," Terry continues under his brother's strong voice, making a sweet melodious background.

"I would have no inkling of," Sayer shakes his head in disbelief of what his life would've been like if...

"If our time has gone too fast," Terry reminisces on all the good memories they made together.

"How precious life can be!" Sayer's voice booms, carrying the melody throughout the room.

"I've lived at last," Terry finishes with a flourish, putting their wonderful experiences into four short words.

"I know your love will be so beautiful," Sayer starts the chorus again.

"So beautiful," Robin echoes.

"Somehow you'll make the whole world bright," Terry takes the second line this time.

"I know your love will be so beautiful," Robin breaks off on his own.

"And now there is nothing to hide," once upon a time these would be strange words for Robin, but not anymore...

"And still my heart is saying we were right," all three of them kick in, each man's gaze to his own special lady. Susan blushing shyly to Terry, Michelle smiling, tears in her eyes at Robin, and Alex for once, does not avoid the gaze, meeting Sayer's with messages of her own.

"We are right," Terry's bass voice reverberates.

And finally, with a sweeping entrance, Sayer sings, as he does everything, with passion in his voice. "And if I never knew you,"

"If I never knew you," Robin repeats.

"I'd have lived my whole life through," Sayer hangs on dramatically as the music comes to a halt.

"Empty as the sky," Terry says aloud in a whisper, realizing his loneliness from not so long ago.

"Never knowing why," Robin's scratchy voice filled with remorse at what he once was--cold and unfeeling, in the dark.

"Lost forever," Sayer sums up all that he was before fortune and fate brought him to this green star.

"If I never knew you," all three of them finish with a flourish, meaning behind their grateful smiles, in every word, as they look down upon a tearful Serena, their overwhelming gratitude adding to the joy in her bursting heart.

As the applause erupts through the hall, as one, Sayer, Terry, and Robin gesture with their hands to Serena, showing that she was the one to receive the adulations, not them. Obediently the audience turns from the stage, to face the wedding table, applauding this amazing girl with a standing ovation, each guest reflecting on the way she had touched every one of their lives in her special way for the better.

Tears of sheer joy rushing down her cheeks, putting her hands up to quiet the crowd. "Thank you, Sayer, Terry, Robin." She smiles at her three friends onstage, "It was beautiful. Thank you all for making this wonderful day everything I wanted it to be," she gazes around the crowd, at old friends and acquaintances. Then at her mother and father next to her, her dearest of dear friends all seated around and onstage, and at last, at Darien, her beloved, who squeezes her arm as she sits back down next to him. "Thank you, God, thank you," she silently prays, to the one who made all of this possible for her from above, as tears stream down her happy cheeks.

Soft orchestral music plays in the background as the wedding guests begin to drift off. Saying their farewells to the happy couple, wishing them the best their new life together has to offer, as Darien and Serena to leave themselves, eager to get an early jump on their honeymoon. (Just like every young newly-wed couple!) Serena bids farewell to her dearest friends, after her parents have kissed and cried over them both. And now Serena finds more than a few of them giving her just a few last minute "tips".

"Be careful where you eat," Lita warns her best friend off. "Remember how sick we all got at that resort last time we went to the hot springs."

"Yes, Lita," Serena obediently nods as Lita gives her a peck on the cheek, and then in a conspiratorical whisper adds in Serena's ear, "Lizz is going to sleep over with me tonight. So, Andrew's going to drive us home in his new car! Exciting, huh?" she giggles, happily leaving with the pleasant brother and sister, who already have come and said goodbye to her and Darien.

"Bye Bye!" Mina simply waves from across the room, seemingly more interested in her escort, whom she had obviously appropriated to take her home as she rushes out on Ken's arm.

"Don't make a show of yourself pigging and clutzing out, okay? You don't want people up there to think all of us here in the city are like you, Serena," Rei can't stop herself from taking a few final snipes, her strange way of expressing her affection for her dearest friend.

"Rei..." Serena shakes her head at her ill-tempered buddy.

"Good luck," Rei's pinched face turns into a gorgeous smile. A hug and a kiss later she's running off at the mouth again, a hen-pecked Chad at the butt of her complaints. But as the two of them walk out the door, when she thinks no one is looking, Rei takes Chad's arm, for once contented with what she has.

"You going too, Amy?" Serena indulges her curiousity about her quiet genious friend, interested in her reawakening romance with her longtime sweetheart Greg.

"Oh, well, Greg's going back home early tomorrow morning, so we thought we'd just go to the cafe for coffee and talk a bit," Amy whispers shyly as Greg comes up to them.

"I guess you two have a lot to talk about," Serena was never one to hold her tongue as she prods the meek couple a bit, making Amy blush, but not Greg this time, surprisingly he actually speaks.

"Yes, we do," his confidence seems to be slowly building, as he and Amy say their farewells and walk out together.

"I hope you two enjoy yourselves," Michelle sidles up to them, Robin of course at her side. Something in her tone, as always with Michelle, added a little bit more to what she was saying.

"Not to worry about that," Darien was a pro at matching Michelle's flirtatious wit, his arm around Serena, closing in more, making her giggle at his touch.

"Robin and I are off to the opera. 'La Boheme' is premiering tonight," Michelle's upper-class breeding shines through. "Would you care to join us, Amara?" Michelle pauses, seeming to think Sayer, though admittedly quite dashing, would still be out of place in such a sophisticated event as a opera. But, feeling generous, she offers anyway. "Sayer?" she adds, turning to him with the invitation.

"Do they sing any good tunes?" he asks, innocently enough, only vaguely knowing that in operas, people sing.

"Tunes?" the word rolls off Michelle's cultured tongue distastefully.

"Uhhh...no, Michelle, I think we'll pass on that," Alex says simply, taking control of the conversation. "I'm sure we can find some other diversion more to our liking," she adds, a sideways glance at Sayer, whose eyebrows raise at her not too subtle words.

"Ooh, what's a guy supposed to do with an open invitation like **that**?" he asks rhetorically, an amorous smile pasted on his face.

"Enter freely and at your own discretion," Darien calmly interjects, one who has dealt with Alex in the past and could not imagine any man crazy enough to want to take her head on.

"I could say the same to you," Sayer's sharp wit bites Darien back, a mischievous grin aimed at Serena, Alex rolling her eyes at that male macho thing.

"What do you boys mean?" Serena's wide-eyed naivete is obvious.

"You'll find out soon, dear!" Michelle gives Serena's shoulders a squeeze. "We'd better be leaving, don't want to miss the first act," she attaches herself to Robin's arm.

"Princess," Robin lowers his eyes, deferring to her, "it's been good seeing you again," he smiles that beautiful rare smile as he and Michelle leave, hand in hand, making a darlingly cute couple.

"My pretty girl," Alex runs her fingers through Serena's long golden hair affectionately. "Don't let him get away with everything," her advice coming through in a teasing smile.

"I won't," Serena's time with Alex giving her a bit more backbone in the dealing with the men department. "Alex?" Serena looks to her tall friend seriously, "Take care of him," she whispers, so only the two of them could hear as the men next to them suddenly eye them suspiciously.

"What do you think they're talking about, Dar?" Sayer folds his arms, considering the two of them.

"Secrets already, Mrs. Shields?" Darien looks to his new wife with a smile. '

"No secrets!" Serena giggles guiltily, "Just saying goodbye." She looks up at Alex, whose smile never wavers.

"All right. We'll buy that, **this** time," Sayer winks one eye at Darien, a familiar smile on his face. "Meatball," his eyes shine at her, bright and warm.

"It's not goodbye!" Serena beams up at him, a hopeful expression on her face.

"No...I don't think it is," he says, a bit spacily for a moment, his eyes flitting to Alex.

"What do you say, Terry, Old Man?" Darien brings the last of the couples into their conversation circle, though neither Susan or Terry seemed to mind being left out unnoticed as Susan hangs on Terry's arm and he presses her to his chest, the two of them lost in their own world.

"Mr. Shields," Terry suddenly realizes he was being spoken to.

"Darien, Terry, **Darien**," he stresses again, but actually enjoying the man's politeness for a pleasant change. Terry nods, smiling.

"Farewell, Miss Serena," he says, "Darien," he nods his head to them respectfully.

"Prince, Princess," Susan breaks her silence, her voice reverent. "I wish you much happiness."

"For you too, Susan," Serena leans forward, kissing Susan on the cheek, elated that her lonely friend has finally found someone to share her heart with.

_And Terry too._ She thinks as he kisses her hand sweetly, as he and Susan leave the room.

"Just us chickens left," Sayer says, "See you around, Meatball. Got a hot date!" he winks boldly to Alex, pops Serena playfully on the nose and then rushes to the door, holding it open for his hesitant lady.

"This is **NOT** a date!" Alex explodes, her voice bellowing across the room as embarrassment tinges slight red on her cheeks. "Kitten," she turns back to Serena, whose statement before still remained unanswered, "No promises," she smiles. But the look in her eye told a different story to Serena as she watches the two defiant souls stride out the door into the moonlit night, the last of her friends' gone. That left only her and Darien behind, which sounded pretty good to both of them right at the moment.

"Do you think the party's over yet?" a pajama Rini asks her silent friend as she puts down her brush on the dresser, just finishing undoing the cones on her pink head. She hums happily, pleased with the day's events.

"I don't know," Tara feels her mind adrift, finding it hard to focus on Rini's happy chatter. _I can't get what I said to Susan out of my head., _Tara holds her throbbing head, a pitiful look on her sad face as she recalls the harsh words she shouted at her docile guardian.

"What's wrong, Tara?" Rini jumps off the bed to where Tara was sitting on the floor, sorting through her night clothes.

"It's nothing, Rini. I'm all right, just tired," Tara holds back from even her closest friend, not wanting anyone to know just how mean she was to poor Susan. _But I had a right to be mean! _The little devil on her shoulder whispers in her ear, justifying her actions. _She's using Terry cruelly. I can't let anyone hurt him like that!_

"You can tell me anything, right, Tara? We're best friends forever." Seeing the look on the pink-haired cherub faced angel at her side makes Tara feel remorse for her words again.

"Rini..." Tara begins, thinking that if she told Rini all her troubles maybe she could fix everything all right again. _Just like she always has for me., _Tara remembers fondly. But before she could continue the two girls jump at the noisy clattering thunder beneath their feet.

"Rini!" Sammy's high-pitched whine calls from the first floor all the way up to the attic loudly. Wondering what could be wrong, Rini races down the stairs, Tara close on her heels, until the reach the source of the ruckus in the kitchen. There, seated in the middle of a pile of pots and pans, silverware and all sorts of dishes, not to mention several different kinds of cookies and cakes, with little Daria a scared look of shock on her face.

"What happened!" Rini yells at Sammy, flying to her tiny sister. Rini's responsibility for her was a direct order from her hesitant parents to whom Rini swore up and down before their journey here, assuring the midget's safety.

"I don't know!" Sammy shouts back. "I was just...just..." his cheeks flash bright red for a moment, as if embarrassed to reveal what he was doing.

"Just what!" Rini, the little sergeant scoops up her frightened, but thankfully unharmed baby sister, whose eyes threatened to open the floodgates as the shouting match continues. "Look at this mess!" Rini was angry.

"I was just making some tea and cakes for you two..." Sammy finally admits, backed into a corner, his eyes avoiding Tara's. "But then the little terror who you were **supposed** to be watching, Rini," Sammy throws at her, "came in and ruined everything!"

"Well, what're we going to do? They'll be home soon," Rini panics.

"Don't worry, Rini. If we work together, we can clean it up," Tara's sweet voice says calmingly, smoothing over the situation as she picks up a pan lid, the three of them hurriedly cleaning up. (After Daria is safely mopped up and deposited back in her bed.) One final cup on the floor, Tara reaches for it, and finds Sammy with a similar idea holding onto the other end. "It was very nice of you to think of us before," Tara smiles shyly at him, touched by his thoughtfulness.

"Oh, well, I..." Sammy stumbles at her pretty violet eyes. "I just messed it all up anyway," he sighs, feeling dejected as he lets go of the cup.

"That doesn't matter. After the first shock, actually it was a bit funny, seeing Daria with all of that cake on her face, buried in the pots and pans," Tara giggles sweetly, her old self for a moment again.

"Yeah, I guess it was," Sammy giggles along as the two of them join forces to wash up the dirty mountain of dishes. Tara laughing for the first time since she arrived, Rini smiles too.

"Guess you're really not all **that** worthless Sammy," she says under her breath, to the wet mop in her hand.

Finding the moonlight and the flowing night air breeze inviting, Terry decides to stroll through the park with Susan on his arm. Quietly contented with each other, soft caresses and gentle kisses along the way, Terry loses all track of time. He looks up to the heavens to determine the hour. _The night is still young, _Terry muses to himself as he leads his lady through the deserted tree-lined park. _Just one more stroll through and we'll start home..._At the thought of their returning home, **alone**, together, Terry feels something fluttering inside of him, his face turning warm. Terry gazes down on the dark head pressed against him, her beautiful eyes closed in total submission, letting him lead her where he will. _Her lovely shoulders..._Terry finds he can't keep himself from these thoughts. Stroking her hair, Terry guides Susan down the well-kept paths in the beautiful park, as the stars look down on him. Gazing back up at them, Terry can't help but feel a tinge of sadness. _I know my brothers and I have to return to our planet, but...I don't want to leave you anymore. I can't just forget you. If only, Susan...if only..._

Indulging herself in this fantasy world, Susan opens her eyes languidly, wanting each moment of time this night to pass as slowly as possible. The stars greet her, flickering like distant candles, alight as if just for her. _How beautiful the stars are. How dazzling in the night sky. But tomorrow the sun will rise and these stars will fade away. _Her dreamy mood is cruelly extinguished by her guarded soul. _What am I to do? _Her heart breaking, tears springing to her eyes, Susan can no longer withstand the forces lashing from without and within. But turning to face him, Susan looks up wanting to lose herself in his eyes once more.

Gazing into her troubled sad eyes, so beautiful, so breathtaking, Terry feels a song rising in his chest, the music she has brought to him he wants to share with her, serenade her with the love he has. Music and poetry the way he best could express his true feelings.

"Here you are, this dream still," _Susan darling you are my dream,_ Terry takes her hands in his, as he sings to her directly from his heart.

"Scattered pieces we're sharing together," _I'll pick up those pieces, hold it all together, no matter what it takes, _his gorgeous eyes send these sweet messages to Susan, who feels her heart tearing apart at the seams.

"Complete only if I hear your voice," _Susan, tell me what's wrong. My love will wipe it all away. _"Our friendship looks like it's becoming more, with all that's within me, I'll protect and hold onto this," Terry squeezes Susan's hands in his even tighter and her eyes fill with tears.

"I need to fight this leaving you," softly, tenderly his strains of love flow, creating a melody so beautiful Susan longs for time to stop for her, for she could love no stronger, no greater than that she feels for this wonderful man.

"Because only once in a lifetime could I have found you."

The tears stream down her face as his poetry speaks directly to her soul, stunning her with the genuineness in his eyes, as his gentle hands caress her face, wiping away the tears.

"Only," he sings.

_Only you, Terry, my beloved. Only you. _Susan kisses the strong hands pressed to her cheeks, lovingly, adoringly, and Terry's eyes glow with an inner warmth.

"This love I won't forget," Terry sings determinedly, his heart never to leave hers, he is certain. "Through my body all the way down to my fingertips," sang the passionate words he smiles as Susan kisses those fingertips, wanting so much for this fantasy to be real, stay real, forever. But remembering herself, the pain she is sure she will cause this gentle man, Susan turns tightly shutting her tear-stained eyes, wanting to just fade away, never intending to hurt her sweet Terry.

"Don't be afraid of the passion we feel now, though your heart cries," Terry takes hold of his lady's arms, pulling her close to his chest, it apparent in his deep voice he too was aching for her pain, her fear, wanting desperately to make it better. "These painful feelings have started already," he sings softly, trying to ease that sad look in her eye, needing to tell her all his romantic heart yearned to say. "For inside of my heart, I long for you alone," holding Susan's head softly to his beating heart, Terry feels her tears through his suit jacket, but he is glad to have told her all he feels for her to now that she will be his everything. _You are now, Susan. My beautiful lady. But I want to share in your sadness as well as your joys. What is it? I'll promise you a lifetime and more, _Terry vows to himself, wanting to calm her, to ask her, but he remembers his promises earlier to her not to pry, not to ask anymore questions. _Anything you ask, my lady, I will do anything for you. _Terry closes his eyes, landing gentle kisses through Susan's hair and on her tearful cheeks.

"What do I do?" Susan's thundering heart asks aloud, to the soft breeze. _I have to be honest with him. He deserves so much more than that. But what else can I do? Terry, I love you. I love you desperately, but..._Susan pulls back, looking up through her tears, into Terry's crystal jewelled eyes. She can no longer keep from him the sad tortures behind her sorrows. "Terry, there are things you don't know about me." She tries to control the overwhelming tears as she explains her role as a soldier.

"I need not know anything more, my lady," he smiles, trying to convince her of his sincerity.

"You don't understand. I'm not...I can't..." she stumbles, trying to find the words, "I'm not a normal woman."

"You are all I've ever dreamed of, that's all I know," he says, gripping her shoulders.

Trembling, Susan looks into his eyes, "Terry," she whispers. _I love you! I love you! _Her mind longs to say the words as her soul explodes with this only emotion. His words so beautiful, so perfect to her ears.

"Susan, I lo---" Terry begins to say, Susan stopping him once again, this time flinging her arms around his neck, kissing him longingly, tragically, passionately. Lost in the kiss, neither one notices a dark figure spying down disdainfully on this tender moment from atop a stately oak tree.

"Mimi!" The man clutches a dying woman in his arms, and bursts into tears over his lost love's tragic end.

Watching this moving scene onstage from a specially sectioned off balcony seat in the darkened opera house, Robin engrossed in the opera, feels the warm touch of a feminine hand wrapping around his arm. Sensing Michelle's overwhelming emotions over the climactic scene, Robin smiles. Moving to comfort her, without looking, he strokes the arm on his hand lovingly. "I'm glad we saw this together," he whispers into the darkness.

"So am I," a female voice answers, dreamily, timidly. It was a voice familiar to Robin, but to his dismay, he finds it was **not** Michelle's. Just then the opera finishes it's final act and the lights in the house come up.

"What were you saying, Robin, dea--" Michelle turns, wiping her tears with a handkerchief to find Robin seated next to her, with a strangely dressed blonde woman hanging on his arm. Michelle jumps to her feet, her temper rising as well. "**Who is this woman!"** Forgetting her place, Michelle's raised voice echoes down into the departing crowd, who all look up in shock at this unseemly display. Michelle turns crimson red, dragging both Robin and the clinging woman out from the balcony to a more secluded spot behind the curtains.

"Oh, dear, I've gotten you in trouble," the woman in question states to Robin as she's pulled along, her wide lime-green eyes opened even wider in surprise. Her sweet voice had not a bit of sarcasm in it.

"Who are you!" Michelle whispers angrily, but not before removing the girl's attachment to Robin.

"Well, I...I'm..." she stumbles, and fiddles with her long blonde hair, fixed in a single braid, suddenly nervous at Michelle's demanding tone.

"Evelyna" Robin inserts for the poor girl after a long wait.

"You know her then?" Michelle turns to Robin, a hurt suspicious expression on her face.

"Of course and she's a friend of mine from---" he starts to explain.

"And you never told me?" Michelle on the verge of tears, feels betrayed in some way.

"What's to tell? We're just friends, Michelle," Robin says slightly annoyed at her quickness to jump to conclusions. The crowd moving around them on their way to the crush bar, Michelle takes both of them by the arm.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk," as she maneuvers the three of them into an empty office in the front of the building. Knowing the owners of the opera house perfectly, Michelle was sure they would not mind. Taking a look at the girl now in a better light, Michelle sees she was nothing more than a teenager, sixteen perhaps seventeen years old. And that she looked rather scared at the moment. "Now, Evelyna, that's a very pretty name," Michelle smiles at the pretty girl, really not intending to frighten her. "Forgive my rudeness before. You just...surprised me," Michelle smiles coaxingly. "My name is Michelle Moreau, if you're a friend of Robin's then you're a friend of mine as well."

"Miss Moreau," Evelyna nods, still nervously playing with her braid. A pretty girl, though not very tall, she came only to Michelle's shoulders in height, no more than 4' 9" in stature. Her alien clothing was similar in style to Princess Fireball's. _Though not half as elaborate, _Michelle now reflects. But there was **something** familar about her, something about her eyes...

"You are from the Star Healer, as well. Aren't you?" Michelle says suddenly.

"How did you..?" Evelyna asks, her surprise evident at Michelle's keen knowledge.

"I can see it in your eyes," Michelle lightly touches the girl's cheek, suddenly feeling an almost...motherly...affection for her. "Robin has the same eyes," she smiles up at him, everything forgiven between them.

"Yes. Every inhabitant of the Star once known as Healer had these same green eyes." Evelyna answers spacily, a sadness in her small voice.

"Had?" Michelle feels a sense of foreboding as she asks.

"Yes," she closes her eyes, "Robin and I are the last of our people. The rest fell to a plague."

_So that's the part of his soul Robin has still closed off to me. My poor baby. _Michelle reaches out to Robin's mind, caressing it gently. The two of them gaze into each other's eyes, things unsaid passing between them. Evelyna watches the pair closely, as she has been all day from a distance. Knowing from what her 6th sense told her, that there was a..certain link...between them. But it was not only her uncanny sense that told her this. It was also the aching in her heart. For Evelyna believed that she was from the first moment she saw him, on their new planet of Janus, in love with Robin. _Her majesty Princess Fireball had introduced us to one another, knowing that as the last two survivors of our country men, Robin and I would share a special bond. So I joined the training to be a soldier in the Royal Army Guard, just to be with him, though others said he was cold and unfeeling. I didn't believe them, for he has always been kind to me, teaching me on how to fully use my newfound powers, helping me develop my sixth sense. But right now, _she thinks sadly, _that sixth sense is telling me that it's all too late. Too late, _she sighs the sigh of a teenager, dejected.

Hearing the soft sigh, Robin turns to his protegee, unaware of the hidden aspects of her feelings for him. "Why are you here, Evelyna? Has the Princess a message for us?" he asks curiously, suddenly realizing she was not supposed to be here, so wrapped up with Michelle he was.

"Well, I..." she stops in midsentence. _I'm so weak, _she thinks meekly, confused. Her self-esteem was always low. _I don't want to. Truly I don't! But...the one thing Sailor Star Healer has taught me, more important than anything else- I must complete my mission. I must stay with the mission..._ She summons her powers up and then reaches her hand out towards him...

Miles away, clear across the other side of town, a yellow Ferrari races through the busy streets. This part of the city teeming with every kind of night life imaginable. Neon signs electrifying the darkness as the regular Saturday crowd hurry in and out of the various nightclubs and discotheques that line the landscape.

Considering this as she pulls her car into a particular club's parking lot, Alex herself being in Michelle's upper-class company most of the time rarely visited these sorts of places before. Once or twice before Michelle friends had brought her, but always the loner, Alex never stayed long, much preferring a date with her motorcycle than the company of anyone else.

_Until Michelle. And again until now. _Unbuckling her seatbelt Alex turns to the dashing figure in the passenger seat. Unusually quiet during the ride here, she could sense a new shyness about the man. _How cute,_ she smiles letting herself discover new things about him awhile. Though his eyes were seemingly fixated on the stars above. _I wonder what he's---_Alex begins to ask herself.

"Ally," Sayer says suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes," she answers, guardedly, the serious tone of his voice, making it seem he was about to ask her something important.

"Do you really mind that I call you 'Ally'?" he asks, the serious look on his face enough to make a cat laugh.

"Is that what you've been sitting there brooding about all this time?" she asks, incredulously.

"Yeah. Mostly. " His smile at her was enigmatic. Then he returns to the "pressing" subject. "I could call you 'Alex', like everybody else does if you'd like. And Shell calls you 'Amara'. What's that all about anyway? Or maybe I can think of something else to call you, or..."

"Just shut up, and get out of the car," she shakes her head at his foolishness. _He is strange, but I suppose he's trying to please me, in his silly way. _Watching Sayer jump out of the car, discarding his suit jacket into the back seat, Alex's mind suddenly recalls something he had said earlier. "Starr," she says a question in her eyes.

"Yeah, Ally?" he says, yanking off his tie, throwing it casually into the car, then his eyes, his deep blue eyes focus on her.

"Never mind," she changes her mind, looking away.

"What?" he pries, smiling at her encouragingly, his dark hair gleaming in the moonlight as he undoes the top buttons of his shirt.

"Nothing," she shakes off the question, still hesitant to be open with him. "Let's go inside." Alex pulls off her own jacket and ruffled tie, tossing them into the car on top of Sayer's.

Entering the crowded discotheque, Sayer and Alex mingle their way into the room, towards an empty booth in the back of the building. Multicolored lights flash throughout the dance floor, rhythmic music blares loudly as everyone on their feet move to their own style of dance. Ordering some drinks, Sayer and Alex both simply watch the action for awhile, enjoying the liveliness of the evening. Secretly stealing glances at each other as they sip their drinks, both were more than a little uncertain of their standing with one another.

_Is this a date?_ Alex asks herself, hiding in an orange twist. Alex looks up to find Sayer studying her.

"Ready to blow these people's socks off?" he asks, standing as he gestures to the dance floor.

"Do you think they can handle it?" Alex says smugly, always ready with a witty reply, as she rises to her feet, following Sayer out into the crowd. Amid the chaotic flickerings of light and music, playing in true disco fashion, Alex and Sayer begin to dance, the dramatic style and sleek movements soon captivating their fellow dancers, everyone giving the dazzling pair space on the dance floor.

The lively audience applauds as the couple returns to their seats, Sayer going to the bar to get some more refreshments, leaving Alex alone at the booth, stretching her arms as she does not notice a silent figure eyeing her carefully from afar.

"They were all out of orange twists, so I just got us both these instead," he plants a glass in front of her as he sits down.

"What is it?" she asks, suspiciously. Sayer shrugs innocently.

"Nothing special, just some tropical juices, and some...club soda, and um..." he takes a sip of his own. "It's good, try it!" he smiles, hiding his own mouth on fire.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asks knowingly, eyeing the beverage in her hand.  
"Ally! Why would you think that?" Sayer's guilty eyes pop open wide at the thought of being caught.

"Don't know," Alex smiles, taking a long sip from the glass anyway. _Amazing I can be enjoying his company,_ she wonders at herself. The dancing the music, and the alcohol loosening her up, Alex decides to try her question again, this time determined to get the answer. "Starr," she says, her "tough guy" name for him, and he turns to her, beating his fingers on the table like a drum. "Starr!" she says again, a bit louder, she could tell he wasn't listening in the noisy room filled with people.

"Yeah, Ally?" he answers nonchalantly, his musical soul humming along with the music playing.

"Earlier, what you said to Meatball, about not saying goodbye," Alex pauses in midsentence, still uncertain whether she should ask this right now or not. Or why she even wants to know. But she plunges forward anyway. "Did you mean it?" her deep green eyes search his for an honest answer.

Sayer stops his humming and gives his full attention, meeting Alex's eyes, then lowering his thoughtfully. "I think..." _I need words! How do I tell her how I feel? _Sayer agonizes to himself. "It could be hard to be a galaxy away if...if I had a reason to stay," he finishes truthfully, looking up into her eyes, hope filling his own.

"I--" Alex starts to say when suddenly a man seated in the booth behind them, turns, easily catapulting himself over the divider between them, landing on his feet directly in front of Sayer.

"How can you just callously say that! When you know how Her Majesty, the Princess, feels for you!" The dark sepia haired man shouts, enraged at a surprised Sayer.

"Jarrod!" Sayer jumps to his feet, obviously recognizing the angry man as everyone else in the room watches the confrontation with a spectator's interest.

"**CAD! **I always knew what you are--that you would break her heart one day!" he continues his tirade, an upper-class foreign accent pervading his every battering word.

"**What** are you talking about!" Sayer asks in confusion, his own temper beginning to flare.

"I followed you here in order to return your worthless self back to Janus, back to the Princess' arms," he adds with emotion in his voice. "After you deserted her, and now are about to discard her for another woman! You ungrateful wretch!"

"Why would **I** be in Fireball's arms!" Sayer's high voice fills with incredulous anger. "That's ridiculous!" His words only serving to outrage this man more.

"You disrespectful little... You don't deserve her!" Sent over the edge, this towering man raises his previously concealed laser rifle to Sayer's head and takes aim as the gasping crowd at the sight of a weapon, especially one as big as that, race for the exits and pandemonium breaks loose.


	13. Chapter 13

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 13: Deadly Interruptions**

Screaming and shrieking the frightened patrons of this discotheque establishment, quickly run out the doors, emptying the building out as Jarrod, filled with jealousy planted in him by another, prepares to serve the ultimate punishment on his unwitting rival. Fingers tightening around the trigger of his high-tech rifle, Jarrod suddenly feels a sharp object pressed to his ribs.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a low voice says threateningly, as the sharptipped steel blade of a sword moves in dangerously closer.

Glancing back, Jarrod glimpses this would-be rescuer, gleaming talisman in hand, one look in her steely eyes told Jarrod that this was no mere bluff. But he, the celebrated greatest warrior of Janus, was not one to bluff either. "This is not your concern, woman," his low voice commands, "leave now and I will forgive you your foolishness in believing this traitor," he raises his weapon again.

"You shoot, I run you through," Alex in all seriousness dares him, not backing down.

"So be it, " in his currently demented state, Jarrod believes he is doing the righteous thing. Punishment for treason and desertion on his homeworld was brutal and a lady's honor sacred, especially the Princess Fireball's, for he himself was in love with her.

A proud man, the leader of his civil war ravaged world, it was difficult for Jarrod to accept the aid of any outlanders, though his people were in desperate straits. Wartorn and starving, the people depended on their leader and being the good man he was, he swallowed his pride when Fireball and her wandering star-crossed people came to Janus, kindly offering every assistance possible to help feed the starving, to heal the wounded, to rebuild the shattered world, Jarrod had agreed. All they asked for in return was to join the people of the planet and be able to call the world their home as well. Soon the proud inhabitants of Janus came to realize what a blessing had been bestowed upon them as their dying world was brought back to life and with immense gratitude, they crowned Princess Fireball as their royal Queen, erecting a palace in her honor, and though the kind Princess objected, they named her as sole ruler of the many factioned planet. To Jarrod, the reigning leader before she came, Fireball gave the title of the Supreme Commander of her Army, an appointment with which he was honored. At first grim and stoic, over time, Jarrod had watched Fireball's wise leadership, her generosity and gentleness, leading the land and the people to prosperity and wealth. Before his eyes, Jarrod hardened heart softened, the beautiful Princess becoming ruler of it as well. He lived to please her, training the newly founded army to above all else, protect her Royal Majesty. Contented to admire her from afar, over the months, to Jarrod's dismay, he found that she had another, a young man with whom she had travelled the stars. With whom she spent most of her time with. He who she had introduced to Jarrod, that day, long ago, affectionately as her "finest fighter" though Jarrod never knew why. He had never seen the boy fight, a title to which he himself had dreamed to be called by her one day. And to put salt on his wounded heart, Queen Fireball had asked Jarrod to take this young man under his wing, to train him in the ways of a soldier and not just that of a fighter. And though he believed there was something between this boy and his queen, Jarrod obediently obeyed, though the young man's undisciplined style could never make a warrior in Jarrod's stern eyes, something he was about to learn was not entirely true.

Pulling the trigger, the electrified weapon charges up, in a blinding flash, raw energy explodes from it's cam, aiming directly for Sayer's face. But he was no longer there, in the second it took for the gun to flash, Sayer reaches out, grabbing his assailant, pinning him to the ground, with a swift left punch, the energy weapon skittering across the floor, imploding anything that was in the path of the laser.

Jumping out of its way, Alex assesses the situation quickly, the scuffling on the ground, not looking very well for Sayer, his large opponent not only tall and well-toned, but well armored as well, as he pummels Sayer with several roundhouse punches. If it were a regular fistfight Alex would not worry, but there was something in this man's eyes, his jealous words, that told he was not in his right mind. _Not to worry, _she smiles to herself. _Backup is here. _Raising her hand to the air, a small wand-type object from out of nowhere, hangs in midair above her head. Alex grasps it tightly, "Uranus Crystal Power...Make up!" she calls out. Enveloped in yellow light, raging winds explode from the ground beneath Alex. Blowing through her, she spins, aglow with energy, her arms wrapped around her, transforming herself into the dazzling Super Sailor Uranus. Jumping right into the fray, she raises her hand to the skies, asking the wind for it's assistance.

"**WORLD SHAKING!"** she smashes her fist to the ground, the resulting energy orb, causing the earth to crumble in its path, hitting Jarrod in the chest, right on mark, as Sayer just manages to squirm out of its way.

"Could've been a little closer, huh, Ally?" wiping blood from his lower lip, Sayer smirkingly jabs her, pulling a long unused object of his own from his pocket. "Care for some Sailor company, 'U'?" he holds the gold and feathered object to his ear.

"Sounds good to me," Alex smiles, knowing full well what is to come as Jarrod who was thrown against the far wall, dazed but unhurt, obviously equipped with some advanced shielding technology, slowly rises to his feet.

"Fighter Star Power...Make Up!" A starfield background behind him, Sayer seems to rip across the midnight sky. Not only his clothes, but his male body as well, transforming (to Jarrod's utterly shocked surprise) into that of a woman. "Penetrating the evil darkness. I am a wandering shooting star. Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!" Fighter says with a final flourishing backflip. Clad in leather, wearing a pair of tiny little tight shorts, long leather gloves, and five inch tall thigh length black leather boots, the man Jarrod knew as Sayer, was now standing before him, a shapely woman.

_A woman! My poor sweet Queen, associated with something like __**that**_ His archaically closed mind filling with disgusted rage, Jarrod pulls another yet even larger weapon from the arsenal strapped to his belt, this one appearing to be some kind of energy cannon. Jarrod levels the weapon at Sailor Star Fighter, who jumps out of the way in the nick of time, though the discotheque's front wall was not so lucky, as it dissolves in a fiery ball of light, blowing open a monstrous hole.

"We could've just used the door if you wanted to go outside," Fighter taunts as he and Uranus race out the newly opened cavity into the cool night air for a better fighting vantage point.

"You're just making him angrier," Uranus says to Fighter.

"Good," he smirks.

_Despite the danger, he's actually enjoying this, isn't he? _Alex thinks to herself, looking into Fighter's blue eyes. _Funny thing is, _she smirks back, _so am I. _She never imagined she'd want to be in battle at Star Fighter's side.

"Where'd he go?" In their moment of joviality, our two seasoned fighters, somehow were upped one, losing sight of their well armed opponent.

_Every question deserves an answer._

Leaping down from atop the night club's roof, (how'd he get up there?) Commander Jarrod lands on Fighter, knocking him to the ground hard. Kneeling on his back, Jarrod unsheathes a broad sword, prepared to behead this perverted traitor, in true executioner's style.

"Fighter!" Uranus flies like the wind to him, just as Jarrod's sword begins it's descent down towards Fighter's unconscious neck...

High above, hidden among the plentiful green leaves of a birchwood oak, a lone figure skulks in the shadows, spying down upon two lovers strolling in the park, a look of pure disdain in his reddish-brown eyes.

_What is it you believe you are doing, Teacher? This woman is merely a human. _Pushing his reddish hair from his eyes, Nastrus' mind questions the tall man beneath him's actions involving this woman.

A young man of nineteen, Nastrus was once the most promising scholar and magician the rich planet of Kinmoku had to offer. Bright, curious, eager to learn, Nastrus had envisioned himself to one day become the ArchMage of the land, Her Royal Majesty Princess Fireball's most honored and trusted advisor. But the lofty dreams of his youth were crushed by Galaxia's rampage, surviving only by his wits alone, with the help of some low-level magic, Nastrus' good intentioned soul became that of a radical zealot, believing only those of Kinmoku were worthy--anyone else beneath them. He then rejoining his Princess and fellow countrymen on their new home of Janus. Fireball found her young friend changed for the worse, by his war embattled experiences. In her plentiful kindness, she had requested of Maker, her beloved scholarly soldier, whom she held in so high esteem, to take charge of this wayward young man's education, in hopes that a calm, level head would be a good influence on his beleaguered mind.

Terry had agreed, finding Nastrus' intelligence remarkable and his magical powers gaining, though his passions remained ill-founded, Nastrus managed to conceal them from his people, biding his time, in the hopes that one day he would control the Princess and the new kingdom and rid the planet of all other "infidels", making the world a new Kinmoku, removing all traces of unworthy Janus. But these ambitions as yet, remained a secret to all. His journey to this backward Earth was solely to return the Three royal Princes to where they belonged, for in his eyes, Sayer, Terry, and Robin, though changed from the forms he once knew, were still members of the Royal House of Kinmoku. Although not true bloodline, they were the Royals from different stars who, in her infinite wisdom, Her Most Highest Majesty, the Queen Mother Melodia, had taken these three in as her own. Any decision from the most supreme source as that, Nastrus embraced wholeheartedly, though lately, innerly feeling that the Princes' and even Princess Fireball herself were weak members of the Royalty, so easily submitting to and associating with, other lesser beings. _I myself will have to guide them back to their majestic roots. _

"Why this woman, Your Highness?" Nastrus says the title sarcastically now, not really accepting them in their new forms. Suspended by magic, he glides down from his perch in the tree, his long white cape flapping in the wind, surprising the couple, who quickly pull away from each other and look to him.

"Nastrus." Terry says, a little breathlessly, his brows furrowing in confusion at the man's sudden appearance.

"I ask you again, Teacher. Why do you degrade yourself with this lowly woman?" Nastrus' eyes unfeelingly land on Susan, whose hands rise to cover her heaving chest, feeling somehow violated by this stranger's cold eyes.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Terry's usual calm demeanor erupts into anger at the slightest criticism of his beloved Susan as he takes a step in front of her subconsciously.

"I dare and I must," Nastrus' voice, so distant and unkind. "Prince, you shall return to Janus with me now. These earthlings mean nothing to us," he raises his magical staff, energizing it for teleportation.

"I will return when---" Terry stops in midsentence, his eyes gazing at Susan, "and **IF** I decide to. The Princess gave us leave, we are within our rights to be here." Terry states defiantly, his hand lowering Nastrus' staff.

"Your mind has been turned, my Prince. And this creature, the cause of it," In one unexpected swift move, Nastrus turns his energy charged staff on Susan, releasing some unknown magical streams towards her.

Seeing the danger in a flash, Terry scoops up Susan, jumping out of the way as the force of the deadly energy bolts, smashes into a nearby tree, splitting it down the center.

"Nastrus, are you mad!" Terry calls angrily to this crazy man, who was supposed to be an ally.

"No, I am not mad. Simply concerned for the state of your mind. It is illogical, this unworthy earth woman has corrupted you, Your Highness," Nastrus says calmly, though the respect was not truly there in his words. He takes another shot at Susan, whom Terry pulls out of the way again. "I will purge this viper from your thoughts," Nastrus yells indignantly, unbelieving that the Royal Prince could ever lower himself in such a way. He summons more energy from his staff.

Leaping towards him, Terry knocks the staff from his hands, kicking it across the grass, one powerful punch and Nastrus is on the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Don't you **EVER** say anything about this lady again! You're not fit to lick her boots," Terry towers over Nastrus' weak body.

"We shall see who is worthy, Prince," his indignation rising, Nastrus' staff reappears in his hands, flinging it forward, he hits Terry with some sort of energy drain, knocking him to his kness. Terry tries to get back up, but finds the magical hold ebbing away at his energy.

_How do I get out of this!_ His tactical mind races for the answer, but finds in the end, it only points to one solution. A peaceful man, Terry never enjoyed fighting, never liked his role in hurting others, even if they were ill-intentioned. And though it never bothered him much before, right now, at this moment, Terry did not want to revert back to what he once was. For now he was truly a man, in every way, it wasn't merely a disguise or a want---it was a fact, their true and natural forms now. The earth had sensed they were meant to be males and so upon landing on this planet in the battle with Galaxia, it had turned them male. Though his mind stayed the same, his body did not. _Not now! Not in front of Susan! _His thoughts shout, as he desperately tries to break the hold on him. Through the fog threatening to envelop him the energy drain so strong it was about to render him unconscious, Terry sees Nastrus' caped form teleporting, stopping in front of Susan, knocking her down as she was rushing to help him. The demented look in Nastrus' eye, the terrified look in Susan's, Terry's soul cries out. _I must save her. I have to rescue her..._Against the forces, Terry rises to his feet, closing his eyes, he summons all the energy he has left. Though he doesn't want to , he knows this is the only way...

"Maker Star Power...Make Up!" The power of the stars release him from his hold, exploding with energy, Terry begins his transformation, changing from a tall, muscular man into a tall, well-formed woman. _Forgive me, Susan. I myself am a Farce. _He thinks sadly, too little of himself as he gives his opening speech, now fully transformed. "Penetrating the evil darkness. I am a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Maker! Stage On!" he calls, going right into his attack as Nastrus holds his staff high above Susan's head, ready to strike.

"**STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"** Angry as he was, Sailor Star Maker aims the roiling acid streaking through the air directly at Nastrus, but he disappears, teleporting away.

"Sailor Star Maker, you have finally returned. You have been ignoring your role as a true soldier for far too long." Nastrus suddenly appears behind Maker, attempting his energy drain again, but Maker avoids the attack easily, jumping out of the way.

"That won't work twice," but there was no joy in his words.

"No. I did not think it would," Nastrus' smile was an eerie sight. His golden tooth sparkles evilly in the moonlight. Twice as fast as before, energy wisps zap towards Susan who was just getting to her feet...

"Susan! Watch out!" Star Maker races to her, but his logical mind calculates he would be just too late...

Clang! Metal hits metal, steel to steel as Uranus' swift blade deflects Jarrod's falling sword, shoving the attack away from a floored Star Fighter.

"Woman!" Jarrod exclaims, angrily trying to get past her, and finish off the traitor.

"Stop calling me that!" Uranus' bejewelled sword continues to clash with his. "I am Sailor Uranus, soldier of the Sky," her green eyes flash.

"Uranus, it is then, but the outcome of this sparring remains the same," Jarrod smiles at her confidently. "I must warn you, I am the master swordsman of my race, a warrior beyond warriors. You have no prayer, Woman." He dives at her with his blade, but Uranus deftly avoids, smiling back with the same confidence.

"And I must warn you, I too am a master swordsman, a warrior beyond warrior, if you'd like." She mimics his words tauntingly. "And I am **NO MERE WOMAN**," she lunges for him, her sword slicing through Jarrod's thick armor, that if it were not present would've gone straight through his heart. Glancing down at the slight wound on his chest, Jarrod huffs indignantly, though the warrior before him had just gained a small bit of his respect.

_She is my finest opponent yet. _

Deflecting each other's blows, neither one holding back, Jarrod tries to unnerve his opponent with words of "wisdom."

"He was only fooling you as you can see, my good woman. This cad's intentions impure," he offers, feeling this may strike a nerve. _And get this blasted woman off my back!_ He thinks to himself as the battle rages.

"And your point is?" Uranus' smirk and the wicked look in her eye, tell Jarrod quite a different story than he supposed.

_No matter. The traitor must be punished, _he thinks determinedly, seeing out of the corner of his eye, his target rising to his feet.

Holding his aching head, blood dripping down it, Fighter sees the battle and shakes himself, trying to take wake up enough to take perfect aim.

"**STAR SERIOUS.." **he raises his hand to the skies.

"This ends here," Jarrod suddenly, still clashing swords with Uranus, pulls yet one more high-tech weapon from inside his jacket, raising it at Fighter, he pulls the trigger.

"NO!" Uranus shouts, smashing against Jarrod's arm, trying to stop him from shooting. He manages to shoot it's powerful energy off anyway, she knocking it enough though to miss the mark. In that moment, of her concern, Sailor Uranus lets her guard down. In that moment of exhilaration, Jarrod unintentionally loses control of himself.

"ALLY!" Fighter's heartbreakingly painful scream erupts from the depths of his soul as he watches in horror, his strong Sailor 'U' sink to the ground to her knees, Jarrod's broadsword run straight through her. "YOU BAS----" he starts to swear at Jarrod, racing to her, but an earshattering explosion from behind rocks Star Fighter, knocking him to the ground as his world collapses before him. Jarrod's energy blast intended for him, instead hitting Alex's yellow Ferrari as it explodes into a blazing inferno at his back. But that was nothing compared to the searing flames devouring his soul. "Ally!" Fighter scrambles to his feet, dashing to her, kneeling close.

"Starr," she chokes out in a whisper, amazement on her beautiful face as she looks down at the sword plunged into her chest. Her body stiffened with the shock.

"Ally, what do I do?" Fighter whispers, tears streaming down his cheeks. Both of them knowing a wound like that was fatal.

"Take it out," she whispers, bracing against his arm.

"But--" Fighter with not a bit of medical somehow still knows he should not remove the sword.

"Take it out," Uranus coughs out, "I don't want to die with that in me," she looks pleadingly into his eyes.

Taking his hands in hers, wrapping them both around the sword's steel edge on her chest, strangely still able to feel the warmth of his hands.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Fighter's tears spill down on her.

"Do you always have to argue with me," she smiles, then gasps in pain, closing her eyes squeezing his hands tightly around the blade, drawing blood. Agonizingly, Fighter takes hold of the sword. In one swift motion, pulling it out, thrusting the bloodstained steel tip behind him with disdain, and it falls clattering to Jarrod's feet. But Jarrod does not retrieve his beloved friend. Looking down at the scene before him, Jarrod's mind suddenly cannot justify his actions. Seeing this brave woman collapse into Fighter's arms, her blood splattering to the ground and Fighter's agonizing tears and voice filled with pain, Jarrod retreats, running away like a frightened child.

_What have I done! _His conscious condemns his soul.

"What are you doing, Evelyna?" Michelle turns to the petite blonde, whose glowing hand was still hesitating in mid air behind Robin's unknowing back.

_I just can't! _Evelyna's kind heart cannot betray the man she is in love with. "Robin, Miss Moreau," she says suddenly, pulling her hand away, her power to psionically render someone unconscious ebbing away. "I can't go through with this. Please forgive me, I can never be a soldier," her sad eyes look away from the pair's confused glances.

"What do you mean, Evelyna? Go through with what?" Robin asks, but his voice as always with his protegee, was unusually soft and kind.

"My mission...I mean, **our** mission...I'm supposed to bring you back to Janus. Seeing how things were developing, we feared you may not return on your own." The words come out in a rush, her eyes still planted on the ground. Evelyna fiddles with her braid guiltily.

"And I may not," Robin shares a glance with Michelle, whose eyes light up. "But that's my concern not anyone else's. Who is the 'we' you are talking about? I know you would never conjure this up on your own," He lifts the timid girl's chin so her eyes meet his.

"I..." Evelyna pauses, though entranced in his green eyes, she wished she did not say what she had already, hesitant to reveal her accomplices names, knowing full well how the Commander demanded secrecy and punished those with loose tongues. _He's a good leader. A good man really, but very strict, and I'm a little afraid of him. I am a weakling, _Evelyna was very good at beating upon herself.

"_Don't let others rule your life," _she suddenly hears a gentle voice in her head. _It was Miss Moreau's,_ Evelyna recognizes but looking at her, she sees her lips unmoving.

"_This is what I've learned here, Evelyna. This is what Michelle has taught me." _Robin's voice adds to Michelle's in Evelyna's mind.

"You can speak in my head? Telepathically?" Evelyna asks in astonishment at her mentor's newfound abilities.

"Because of Michelle," Robin credits his aqua companion.

"No, Robin, because of you," Michelle grips his hand.

"There's a whole new world we've discovered together. That's why I can't leave. I can't ever leave Michelle. Not after what we've found. Can you understand that, Evelyna?" Robin asks.

_Yes, I do, Robin. I understand love all too well. _A guarded part of her mind thinks sadly. "I see." she whispers aloud, biting back the tears as she smiles sweetly. _I will give you up because of it. _"The Commander will be upset when he hears this though," she giggles nervously.

"Jarrod is here?" Robin asks, his guard coming up.

"Yes and Nastrus as well," Evelyna offers.

"Nastrus?" Robin hears alarms going off in his head, always a little wary of that looney zealot. Evelyna nods innocently, unaware that her travelling companions posed any real danger, their hidden agendas unbeknowst to her.

"Who are--?" Michelle begins to inquire, when suddenly her face goes white, her pupils dilate and out of her mouth comes a heart-wrenching scream. Falling to her knees, Michelle's ashen face turns to Robin, who takes her shoulders for support, his own mind exploding with her pain. Her cousin, her best friend, her partner, the other half of her soul was out there somewhere. She was out there, and she was dying. "Amara," Michelle barely manages to whisper the word, tears overflowing down her face. "**AMARA!"** she screeches her beloved companion's name as Robin envelops her in his arms, his own eyes stinging with her tears.

"Let's go," Robin orders Evelyna, taking hold of his sobbing Michelle, he heads for the quickest way out of the building, and jumps out the window, expertly landing like a cat on his feet, Michelle clinging tightly to him.

"Take me to her, please," Michelle whispers in his ear, soaking his hair with her tears.

"I will, Michelle. We'll make it," he promises, as his senses search for Alex. _We must find her._ He thinks determinedly, knowing the bond the two of them shared and that Alex's death would mean the end for Michelle's soul as well.

"Ally! Ally wake up! This is all my fault," Fighter shakes the woman in his arms, desperately trying to cauterize her wound, to stop her life's blood from flowing away. Frantically searching, Fighter can find nothing to cover up the gaping hole in Alex's chest. _A piece of cloth! Anything!_ He looks down at his own clothing, willing to strip naked if he had to, but realizing the skimpy leather would not be good enough. _Ally what do I do! You would know. You always know, Sailor U. _His eyes rest upon her uniform. Without a second thought, he grabs her navy blue skirt, ripping it off, trying not to disturb her, then rolling it up, pressing it to her bloody chest. His own wounds still open, his hot blood mixes with hers all over her white uniform now stained red, her yellow bow ripped asunder. Feeling her skirt being unceremoniously torn off, Fighter's rough hands all over her body, Uranus comes to, fighting back the unconsciousness trying to overwhelm her.

"Are you going to rape me now that I'm down?" her sense of humor her lifeline, she holds onto when she was secretly frightened. Uranus tries to smile up at him, but finds the effort too painful, her eyes shutting again.

"Ally! You stay awake! You're going to be fine!" The tears running down his face were evidence enough that he was only desperately hoping. "Come on, Sailor U! Wake up! U stands for ..." He remembers that silly Sailor V television show, forever in reruns, making a comparison to it, trying to keep her spirits up. "Underwear!" he laughs through his tears, the quickest word beginning with the letter 'U' coming to mind. (Perhaps because at this moment Alex's were obvious for him to see, her skirt shredded away as it was. Besides we're talking about Sayer's mind!)

"Underwear? You're crazy." Alex snaps awake at the ridiculous word. He nods, relieved she was awake enough to yell at him.

"Should I carry you to the hospital? Or is it better to wait for help? Or.." Star Fighter presses his hand tighter to her heaving chest, the skirt now dripping with her blood.

"It's too late for that." She tries to swallow down the blood rising from her chest.

"It's all my fault. Ally, don't" Fighter starts to plead at the way she seemed to be giving up.

"Shut up, and promise me something," Uranus opens her eyes wide, though filled with pain, they are still strong and clear. He nods. "I shouldn't ask you this, why am I asking you, of all people this," she coughs, blood escaping her mouth. "I guess after everything, after all that we've been through, I feel I can trust you...It's crazy but, in some ways, you're a lot like me." She coughs again, wiping the crimson liquid on her sleeve, realizing that here before her Fighter was her true equal, in battle, indetermination, in passion. "Promise me, you'll take care of Michelle." Her voice wavers on her friend's name, the thought of leaving her behind alone unbearable. "Promise me you'll never let anything happen to her. Protect her with your life, as I would have done," Alex looks away sadly, now on the verge of tears.

"Ally..." he touches her cheek, turning it to face him.

"Promise me." She demands, their eyes locking.

"I promise," his words were never so intent. "Now promise me something."

"If I can," her voice was growing hoarse.

"Promise me you won't give up without a fight. Give it that old "Sailor U" one-two punch! Okay?" he smiles. "Believe me, I know all about those," he rubs his jaw at the memory of past encounters. Looking down into her deep green eyes, Sayer wonders how he could not have fallen in love with her from the first moment they met. _Don't go. There's so much I want to tell you. _His hot tears fall on her cheek.

"Hey, I don't want to see you crying. That **is** the end of the world." Uranus puts her hand on Fighter's cheek, almost caressingly, her own thoughts the mirror image of his. _If only I had more time. There's so much we might share..._In the second their eyes meet, in that moment a thousand unsaid things pass between them, pain and hope, fear and understanding, courage and determination, but above all the others, above everything else, there was love. About to lose the woman he has learned to love, unbelievably beyond reason, Sayer can no longer withstand the tortured longing within him and he reaches out for her, bringing his mouth to hers, landing a kiss beyond kisses on her beautiful, bloodstained lips. Knowing it was about to happen, her own passions ignited by his, Alex lets the kiss, her very first, sweep through her. Two wild souls merging, passion beyond passion, they kiss long and hard, the kind only lovers share, it was more than just a simple kiss. Feeling her breath growing short, her pain stabbing sharper, Alex refuses to let go, her arms wrapped around Fighter's neck. _I promised I wouldn't give up without a fight, but if I am going to die, let it be like this. _Sayer's mouth comforting to her, and though despite her longing and endurance in the end, Alex's consciousness slowly ebbs away.

Running through the mists, a tall golden haired woman hunts for something as her eyes scan the deserted dark streets. _There!_ She picks up the pace, flying like the wind as she catches a glimpse of a shadow turning the corner. Chasing it, she furiously tries to catch up, desperate to stop it's escape, but the faster she runs the distance between her and the flickering shadow seems to increase. _Why can't I catch you? _Her mind calls to the elusive figure, who suddenly halts as if waiting for her to come. The street ends, transforming into a grassy field, her target on the other side of it, waving to her, but his identity was still a mystery. Not slowing for a moment, she rushes to him. _I need to know who you are! _As she runs through the sea of flowers, white petals flutter up, scattering across her line of vision. _Almost there! _The figure turns around to face her, brushing the petals blowing in her face, she opens her eyes to find herself no longer in the field, but back in the street, driving quickly away in her golden Ferrari in the opposite direction. _No! I have to turn around because...because...what is back there for me? _She can no longer recall, only able to see the blue checkered flag raised waiting for her at the finish line ahead. She steps on the gas, racing to win, racing was her life...Faintly she hears a violin playing, somewhere in the distance, coming from somewhere behind her. _Wait! _Screeching the tires, she spins the car around, pounding the brakes hard as she leaps from the car back into the field, running running, it was him she was running to now. _I can't turn away anymore. _She reaches out for his outstretched hand when suddenly the grassy plain dissolves from beneath them and they begin to fall, down, down, an endless chasm, their joined hands slipping away from each other and he vanishes once again into the darkness. Reaching out, she grabs hold of the edge of the cliff, pulling up to find herself standing on a hill overlooking the beautiful shore, by a sunsetting ocean. _Is that where I"m supposed to go? _Ready to fly to that gorgeous splendor ahead, on the wind that was so much hers, the woman pauses, remembering the warm embrace of the hand that slipped away, of the sound of violins in her ears, as she lifts a golden mirror from the edge of the shoreline, and she looks into it's reflection. Her fingers delicately touching her lips, these lips that made vows to him, these lips that he kissed...Turning and running again, she searches for him, the violins playing louder and stronger, hearing his voice in her head, whispering the initial his passion has engraved into her heart.

"U."

"Sailor U!" Fighter calls again, his voice rising to a fever pitch. "Ally! I know you're awake! You're just mad because I kissed you!" His panic-stricken mind pleads with her unconscious form.

"Why would I be mad?" Alex whispers, her eyes still closed, now distinguishing that this was reality and not a dream from the stabbing pain in her chest.

"Ally!" His voice was filled with joy. "I thought I killed you," his curls tumble across his face as he leans down, looking into her eyes.

"It'll take more than that," she says flirtingly still, raising her eyebrows as Fighter pulls her closer to him. Sheer determination and love for those she has come to know in this world brought her back to the living, though the immense loss of blood from such a wound was making Uranus' chances of staying alive slimmer and slimmer with the passage of each moment.

"I have to get you to a hospital," Fighter insists, knowing it was now Alex's will along keeping her alive, and her borrowed time was running out.

Not a heavy woman, Uranus' weight was even considered low for her height, but still she weighed more than the bony Sailor Star Fighter, who, strengthened by his passion, picks her up, carrying her in his arms.

"Do you think they'll take me in without a skirt?" she smiles, trying to find something funny in this all.

"Do you think they'll even let me in at all?" Fighter answers back, the skin-tight bikini leather not exactly hospital type wear. Through all the pain, all the anxiety, this unlikely pair still manages a laugh. Chuckling at each other's foolishness as Sayer carries Alex down the dark deserted roads, desperately in search of assistance.

Begging the stars to give him more speed, Maker moves like quicksilver across the park's grasslined path, closing the distance between himself and Susan as the deadly energy cuts through the cool night air towards her.

_I'm not going to make it!_ Terry would do anything, give anything to save the life of the woman he loves, his heart pounding in his chest as he races, but Nastrus' energy attack was just too fast for him as it is about to hit his beautiful Susan...

To Nastrus' surprise, the lowly, normal woman he's known only as Susan stands to her feet, tall and confident, a look of quiet determination etched on every line of her face. In her hand appears a silver staff of her own. Within the heart shaped crown on top of it, a large, perfect and pure crimson garnet glows with power. Maker manages to catch a glimpse of this in the second before the incoming energy detonates, the resulting explosion ramming into Susan, blinding.

"**SUSAN!"** Maker screams her name as the force of the explosion sends him back, flying.

"It is done, Maker. The mockery is finished. Return with me now," In his cold-hearted calculations, Nastrus never accounted for the one glitch in his plan, one thing he could not and never control--the human heart. A galaxy of differences, perhaps, but love is always still the same. Rising to his feet, the sight of the cloud of dust and debris where Susan stood filling him with contempt for this pitiful excuse for a man. Blindly enraged, Maker rushes the forcefield shielding Nastrus, the barrier strong enough to hold back ten Makers but for the one other thing Nastrus did not account for---revenge for something Terry treasured so highly. With unbelievable force, Sailor Star Maker, thrusts his hands through Nastrus' shield, breaking his staff in half, then grabbing the shocked, worthless piece of slime by the neck, fully prepared to destroy the life of another...

"Terry!" Susan's sweet voice travels through the misty rubble. Turning, hope lighting in his eyes, Maker drops Nastrus, who falls to the ground with a thud, chokingly holding his neck. Through the smoke and darkness, a dim reddish orb glows stronger, revealing his beautiful Susan standing there, unharmed, untouched by the devastation, alive. The smile they share was a beautiful beacon of love in the dark night as Susan raises another smaller object in the air, the silver rod still in her other hand that had protected her, deflecting the attack.

"Pluto Crystal Power...Make Up!" Susan calls, her gentle voice strong and powerful. Purple mists of time envelop her, surrounding her as she begins to revolve, her long ebony hair dancing in the wind.

_My graceful lily, _Maker gazes upon Pluto's slender form, through the eyes of love as she transforms into the stately Sailor of the Planet Pluto.

"I am the Sailor of all time. The soldier of revolution," Pluto states, planting her staff firmly into the ground. "Sailor Pluto.! Terry," she calls his name in warning as Nastrus rebounding from the assault on him before, rises with a new unfamiliar object in his hands, a small statue in the shape of a dragon, which he holds out at Maker.

"Within this ancient artifact, the infinite energy of the dragon has been harnessed by the great League of Magicians on our planet of Kinmoku long ago. Hidden away for centuries, I discovered it just before the planet was destroyed, but foolishly I did not utilize it's great strength against Galaxia. It's power cannot be extinguished by mere mortals, and their party tricks. Once released, it will destroy the one I determine will die. YOU, for contaminating the Royal Line," Nastrus thrusts the dragon out at Pluto, the evil insanity in his mind summoning it's dark energy. Maker tries to knock it from his hands, but filled with malignant strength, Nastrus pushes him aside, sending Maker flying across the grass. A bright flash of light and a dark shadow of a monstrous dragon erupts from the small statue. Thunderous roars could be heard across the city. It's eyes two burning infernos, fire red with energy.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Super Sailor Pluto calls upon the winds of time to stop the creature.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Maker shoots his acidic attack at the same time, but to no avail, neither attack seeming to have any influence on the deadly shadow, absorbing into it instead. Turning, they could hear above the thundering dragon, an evil cackling, insane laughter coming from Nastrus.

"There, Beast! There is your victim!" He calls suddenly, pointing to Sailor Pluto. "DESTROY!" He continues his cackling, the infinite power corrupting his already cracked mind totally. The monster was merely a shadow, impervious to their attacks, but the force of each clawed foot crashing down was like an earthquake, shaking the entire park as it slithers its way towards its target, leaving gaping holes where it once stood.

"Susan!" Maker's scream can be heard above the din. Racing he makes a wide jump over the monster's head, amazingly landing in front of Pluto. He stands tall in front of her, addressing the creature pleadingly. "I will be your target, Monster! Not this innocent woman. I am the one who should be punished," Maker's emphatic words fall on deaf ears, for this dragon could hear no one but it's Master who had mysteriously disappeared. Filled with all the power of the evil magicians of Kinmoku's past, the Monster gives a mighty roar, smoke coming from its nostrils as it's long neck lunges for Pluto, it's razor-sharp teeth, snapping as she dodges. Feeling it's hot breath building, Maker suddenly realizes its next deadly move, as a raging inferno of fire, straight from the depths of hell itself, blast from the creature's mouth. Moving with his heart filled with the power of love, like lightning, Terry using all of his considerable strength, in the split second he has left, grabs hold of Susan, launching her into the air, thrusting her forcefully away, knowing it would be the last time he would touch her...

_As long as you are safe, Susan, My love. _Terry asks the Lord above to protect her when he could no longer, his final thoughts are only for her as the fiery blaze devours him...

Each step is controlled by dread. Each time her well turned high heel hits the pavement, her heart is filled with fear. Visions of her cherished cousin pass through her beleaguered mind. Memories of the life they forged together, of happy times and sad ones together, always. And the love they shared causing hot tears to spring to her eyes.

_Amara. _Michelle's mind calls out to the woman who was an ingrained part of her being, but much to her sorrow, she could not reach her, and the tears flow from her lovely blue eyes.

"_We'll find her Michelle,"_ the other new owner of her soul speaks directly to her heart, racing beside her.

"_Robin," _Michelle wants to collapse in his arms, a world of hurt exploding within her, but she cannot give in as Amara never would, her partner's indomitable spirit driving her despite the pain. _I can feel you out there, Amara. Wait for me. Hold on. _Michelle's thoughts, only for her friend, blindly she follows her silver-haired companion as he leads her to Amara. Suddenly Robin changes direction, veering down a side road. There before them lay the signs of battle, a buildings walls blown away, disintegrated. Rubble and debris still lingering in the air, a bloody sword on the ground, and there, to Michelle's horror, was the burnt out carcass of an automobile. Blackened like coal, no longer distinguishable in make, but the icy feeling creeping into Michelle's heart told her exactly whose it is, as a charred bit of cloth is swept to her feet by the wind. Trembling, she leans down; picking it up to find the darkened remains of what was once a golden jacket.

"Amara!" Michelle screams, recognizing it immediately, the sight of her partner's beloved Ferrari destroyed, ripping her with fear. Turning to Robin, her lifeline in this torrential storm, she sees him kneeling by the sword lying on the ground in a pool of blood. No longer caring about his designer suit, Robin lifts it, examining it with scrutiny, as he touches the stained edging, still dripping with blood.

Seeing the line of his mouth harden, Michelle understands perfectly what it all means. Despite his attempts to hold his theories back from her.

"It's hers, isn't it?" Michelle asks, her own voice sounding distant and strange. Without looking at her, Robin puts the sword down. Standing up, a determined look in his eye, he turns his face to the oncoming winds.

"There's danger out there," he says, his sixth sense tensed by the feeling. Wordlessly, he takes off, running in that direction. As one, Michelle is with him, right at his side.

"Healer Star Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!" Their minds in perfect rhythm, they transform in sync, aglow in green and aqua, the stars shooting over the ocean waves, as they continue to run, never slowing their pace. Now as the Sailor known as Star Healer and the elegant Sailor Neptune, they run towards the edge of the skyline, with only the bright moon to light their path, heading straight into danger. The quiet figure of a young girl chases behind them, keeping silent the entire time, frightened and feeling quite alone on this alien world.

_But I will help you, if I can. _She would follow Robin through hell and back if she had to. Looking down at the street as she runs, Evelyna swallows hard, seeing that this time she might be headed exactly in that direction. For as they run, lined along their moonlit path was a crimson trail of human blood.

"Stop" A voice whispers in the darkness. "Starr, I said 'Stop." Uranus' limp body sags in Star Fighter's arms.

"Ally, what is it?" Sayer's usual boisterous voice was now quiet, filled with concern as Fighter slows the pace, looking into the eyes of the woman whom he was carrying in his arms.

"I don't want to run anymore," the words were barely audible.

"Hey, you're not running, I am," Sayer tries to lighten the mood, but a cold, helpless fear grips him. He obeys her, kneeling to the ground. Cradling her body closely in his arms, her breathing becomes shallow. Uranus closes her eyes, leaning her golden head to Fighter's chest.

_Ally, don't die. This is all my fault. If I left you alone, like I should have, if I never came here,_ Star Fighter's tears fall on Alex's cheek, her eyes open slowly.

"Starr," she says suddenly, do you think there is a God?" Her eyes look past him, up towards the infinite expanse of space.

"I---I never thought much about it," Sayer stumbles over the words truthfully.

"'As surely as there is a God in the heavens'….Funny what you remember," Alex smiles, coughing up blood. "When I was a small child, I always heard my mother say that. And I never believed it." Her eyes close again, this time with the pain of old memories, too. Wiping the blood from her lips, squeezing her a bit closer, his hand on her wounded heart, Sayer looks into the deep green eyes intently, honestly having no idea if there was some supreme being watching over them. It was a question he himself had never wondered, until this moment.

Searching Alex's eyes, he finds the answer. "If a God could make a wonderful person like you, He must be real," Sayer's serious voice was only certain of the feelings he has for this woman. A final smile sweeps across her beautiful face, as the pain becomes unbearable, even for this strongest of willed soldiers, she could hold on no longer. Her eyes shut tightly, her face contorting in pain, then suddenly turns peaceful, serene, as Fighter could feel the life leaving her.

"If I never knew you," Alex whispers in a small voice, her parting words to him a symbol of the new feelings she was grateful to have experienced once in her life, if only for this short time. One final look in his blue eyes, Alex holds her head up high one more time, feeling the free wind on her face. Wishing she could see her beautiful Michelle again, thanking God for what she had on this earth, Alex Sokova's head falls loosely in Sayer's trembling arms, the cool winds blowing through the night abruptly ceasing to exist.


	14. Chapter 14

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 14: Take My Hand...Never Let Go**

"Amara!" Michelle's sweet voice rings through the night, down the darkened ally, where her eyes look up to see Sayer's Fighter form cradling her dearest friend's still body in his arms. Running as never before, the closer Michelle comes the more obvious the look of dazed shock on Fighter's face beams in the moonlight. Falling to her knees, Michelle throws herself on her motionless partner, sobbing uncontrollably. Reaching out to console her, Robin and Michelle both suddenly stop in mid motion. "She's still alive!" Michelle cries out. Her link with her dying cousin, as yet unbroken. Michelle puts her ear to Amara's bloody chest, her aqua hair becoming soaked with it, as the faintest of faint heartbeats could still be heard. "Robin! Do something**! Do something**!" Michelle's desperate screeches pierce through his soul.

_What can I do? _His mind races. _Alex, we can't lose you! Michelle wouldn't be the same without you. But I don't---_ Suddenly he turns to the silent girl trembling in a corner of the ally. "Evelyna. Your family comes from the most ancient bloodlines of our planet. Long ago, they had the powers to heal. Your unexplained abilities have been handed down from that. Maybe you can…" Robin says quickly, in one breath, aware that time was dwindling.

"Healer, I—I…." The uncertain waif stammers, never believing in her own abilities.

"_Please try, Evelyna," _Michelle cries softly in her mind as the girl still stands hesitant.  
"DO IT," An ominous voice in the darkness gives her a final push. Kneeling to Uranus, Evelyna places a hand on her chest and closes her eyes. At first nothing, then slowly a greenish white light begins to glow from her hands. Points of light travel down her fingers, reaching into Alex's wound, pulling, pulling.

_I have to close this wound. It's not working! I can't heal! I haven't the strength!_ Evelyna's green light begins to flicker and grow dim, when Sailor Star Healer's hand then suddenly presses on top of hers.

"Use my energy," Robin closes his eyes, sending his powers to her, and the light glows brightly again.

_Focus. Focus. _

The hole in Alex's chest throbs with power, the light continuing to throb, threatening to let go, until Michelle's hand joins theirs, adding her strength as well as her enormous love energy for her dying friend.

The wound disappears in a burst of white light. Her job finished, her all given, Evelyna sinks away, Healer catching her fainting form in his arms. Slowly, Alex's nonexistent breathing begins to intensify. She gasps for air, and her eyes flutter open to see Michelle's tearful ones.

"Michelle," she whispers, her voice still weak, as she struggles to raise her hand to her beloved's cheek, Michelle guiding it the rest of the way, kissing her hand caressingly, too overcome to speak. All that needed to be said passing between them silently. Turning, Alex brings her other hand to Fighter's face, her heart filling with joy in the knowledge that she still had time left. Still weakened, she feels her strength slowly returning, and along with it, comes her sense of humor.

"I'm glad I didn't die. I was already changing my mind about that promise I forced you to make." Alex's eyes look playfully up at Sayer who wipes away his tears, feeling a bit shell shocked, but still he was always ready to tease back.

"Which one? When I was carrying you around before, you made quite a few interesting requests, Ally. Some I might take you up on later…" his eyebrows raise flirtatiously, as Alex's cheeks flash red, picking up his drift.

"What requests? What did I say?" her voice grows stronger as she lifts her head to look Fighter in the eye, removing her hand quickly from his cheek, like pulling away from fire.

"I don't think you really want me to repeat them in mixed company. I'll tell you later when we're alone." Sayer winks and now it was Alex's turn to raise her eyebrows at the amorous thoughts. Michelle tries to suppress a giggle, joyous beyond words to see Amara well enough to feud with Sayer again.

Suddenly an explosion of light breaks through the sky to the east of them, accompanied by a deathly thunderous roar. The five soldiers gathered look up, then to each other, knowing full well what they must do.

_Am I dead? _Terry opens his eyes looking up at the fiery flames, seemingly paused around him, fixed in midair, though not a single one was touching him. Before him, suspended in the air, was his Susan, aglow, radiant in a violet light. _My angel._ Certain he was no longer in the world of the living, Terry reaches out to her, believing she was no more than his cherished vision of a heavenly messenger. "Susan, my love," Terry smiles up at her, sadly, but meeting her eyes, he finds them strangely unexpectedly, filled with fear and sorrow.

"Hurry. Time is short. Leave this place, I could not stop the dragon, only Time. Leave now, please," her voice commanding, fearing for his safety alone, Maker does not comprehend her words. No hope for the two of them alone against the power of such a beast, he calls out to her. The joy of being alive mingled with desperation.

"Pluto! Come! We'll return with the others," He doesn't understand why she remains still and unmoving.

"I cannot. It is Time. Farewell, my Darling," she whispers, floating down to him. Raising her Garnet Rod, she prepares to teleport him away. Seeing this, Maker quickly envelops Sailor Pluto in his arms as Time resumes it's course, the dragon's searing flames encompassing where they stood a moment before had faded, and Maker with Pluto wrapped in his arms reappears not too far away, hidden amongst a grove of trees in the darkness. Hearing the monster's thunderous footsteps, knowing that soon they would be found, Maker pulls at Pluto for an escape, but finds the soft touch of her body different from that he remembers so well, changing. Looking down, he sees his beloved Susan beginning to fade away.

"Susan?" he whispers, looking into her fuschia eyes, kneeling with her to the ground, confused.

"I have used my forbidden power. I am prepared to accept Time's punishment," she says solemnly in a small voice, just meeting his eyes.

"Punishment?" Terry's heart fills with dread.

"I can no longer be….a part of this world. Only my own. I'll be fine, as long as you're safe." A single tear falls down her cheek as she touches her face caressingly, her hand ghostly.

"Susan," Terry's low voice trembles. "Why did you?….." Overcome, his eyes filled with painful tears, "Don't leave me."

"Remember our song. And that I will love you….through eternity," her body disappearing in his strong arms, the memories of the short times they shared together part of her soul forever. Susan de Venici gazes up into his eyes once more. As this green world fades away, Susan has but one regret. A painfully important one to her lonely soul. "I was wrong. I should have let you say it. I need to hear you say it…before I go…" Susan's voice fading, in the final stages, her body all but gone, but Terry understands her perfectly.

"Susan, I love you." His voice filled with passion and emotion for the woman slipping away in his arms, his need to say it, was as great as hers was to hear it. Unsure if his words made it to her in time though, Star Maker could almost see the faint trace of a smile upon her sweet lips as taken from his arms she is returned to the lonely world demanded of her, where Time was her only companion.

"No," he whispers softly, his arms now empty. "**NO!" **Maker screams in agony, tears falling freely, despair, hopelessness, and anger at the one responsible for his loss, welling up in his soul. Terry rises to his feet, a low rumble escaping his throat, every bit as threatening as the dragon's roars behind him. Turning towards the danger, blinded by anger and vengeance, Maker rushes towards the creature, standing directly in its path, the fate of neither his body or soul important to him after losing the most precious piece of his heart. Maker unshakenly looks up, a murderous intent in his violet eyes.

"**STAR BLAZING UTERUS!" **he cries out, as never before, at the full killing setting, but the broiling acid shoots past the creature, hitting it's intended invisible target squarely, and the man controlling the dragon falls to the ground with a mighty crash.

"How did you—!" Nastrus begins to question, his forcefield obliterated beyond repair. Seeing the crazed look in Maker's eyes, he realizes this was no longer a mere enemy, but one intent on his demise. "Dragon destroy!" Fearing for himself, cowardly, Nastrus hides behind the deadly creature, that his evil energy had created. No longer caring of the worthless Royal Class, who would now bow before him and his great power, as the dragon launches its attacks on Terry.

Racing up to the shadow looming over the parkland, the Sailor Soldiers watch their own Sailor Pluto's heart wrenching fading in the distance. The sacrifice she made for the man whose usual gentle voice cries out in despair for the love he just lost. Maker, filled with rage, turns attacking the beast and its master, but it becomes increasingly more obvious as the dragon sets the forest aflame around Maker that his attempts would be futile. His brother in danger, instinctively, Fighter takes off, pausing for a moment, when he realizes the delicate condition of the woman (under protest) still in his arms.

"What are you waiting for!" Uranus' stern voice yells. "Put me down," she struggles in his arms.

"'U…'" he starts to object.

"Put me down!" she screams in his ear. Star Fighter puts her down. Defiantly, Uranus stands, her fist reaching to the skies for power, but still weakened her hand wavers in the air, until Fighter's grasps it. Holding both their arms up high, Uranus smiles feeling his energy strengthening her.

"STAR SERIOUS…SHAKING!" Their powers merge to form a huge blast, the ground beneath it's path, exploding with their combined raw energy, hitting the dragon hard in its underbelly, as it lets out a mighty roar, turning away from a cornered Maker.

"I wondered when the rest of "Your Royal Highnesses" would grace us with your presence," Nastrus shouts in disgust, appearing behind Fighter and Uranus, with a new staff raised over them, about to strike. Coming right out of their attack, neither of them was ready for this surprise from behind. "I see Jarrod did not finish off the job." His scepter sizzling with magical energy, Nastrus swings it at them, bringing it's deadly pulse down.

SMASH! A metal bow staff, electrified with it's own energy blocks the unforgiving blow.

"That's COMMANDER Jarrod to you, Nastrus," Jarrod's no nonsense voice echoes across the battle field. "You've misled my mind with your evil ambitions, my jealousy making me weak. No longer. I will not allow you to harm these people." The finest warrior the planet of Janus strikes out at Nastrus, blow by powerful blow, knocking the coward to the ground.

"Traitor as well, Jarrod! What would Fireball say?" Nastrus taunts, knowing his adversary's mindset well.

"She would say I was wrong, Magician. And that you are a blaggart!" Jarrod smashes his javelin to the ground, inches from Nastrus' head, intending it as a threat, not a death blow, or he would not have missed. Nastrus laughs as he simply teleports away.

"Losing your touch, Old Timer."

"My touch, perhaps, but no longer my principles!" Jarrod turns to the two sailors standing behind him. "Forgive my foolhardy jealousies, young Soldier. I have no hand in your affairs, I was wrong," Coming from such a proud man it truly meant something to admit his inadequacies to another, finding it easy to make enemies, but hard to forgive, Fighter narrows his eyes at the man before him.

Jarrod then turns his gaze to Uranus. "I have never encountered a warrior as well matched to myself as you, Sailor of the Planet Uranus." He bows down at her feet, subserviently, taking her hand. "No I am wrong again. You are far better, for you have a greater heart." She exchanges a look with Fighter, who puts his hand on Jarrod's shoulder.

"Hey, I've got a brother to save and a dragon to slay. I wouldn't mind the "two greatest warriors" in the galaxy at my side," Fighter offers his infamous smile to them as he sprints off towards the blazing inferno surrounding Star Maker. Glancing at each other, Sailor Uranus and Commander Jarrod follow him side by side into the raging battle.

"**DEEP SUBMERGE!"** An ocean of water sweeps over the flames, dousing them, steam rising from the hot tar, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Star Healer enter the battle.

"**STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"** Healer aims some cold fire of his own at the dragon towering over them. "What kind of creature is this?" Healer asks in astonishment when his attack takes no effect on it. Fighter runs to Maker's fallen form, helping his brother to his feet, but there were burns scarring his body.  
"Let's find out," Michelle calls to Healer, her mirrored talisman appearing in her hands.

"**SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"** The power of the mirror's reflection shines, revealing the true nature of its evil, the monstrous dragon for a moment flickering back into the small statue, a jewelled ruby on its stone belly.

"Hit it's underside!" Maker's voice calls, realizing the ruby on the creature must be it's power source. Summoning up his energy, he shoots at the dragon's weak point.

"**STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" **Maker shouts, the creature shrieking in pain. Falling from his perch overhead in a tree, Nastrus cries out simultaneously, his summoning linking him to the evil creature.

"He's connected to the dragon!" Neptune runs to his aid, believing him possessed. And he was—possessed by the promise of power---as rising to his feet, he shoves her away, an energy field surrounding him.

"I am tired of being trodden upon by the inferior! I will destroy this worthless star you treasure so. For always thinking you were smarter than me, Teacher, I will show you who holds the more intelligence!" Floating in his energy ball to the wicked dragon, Nastrus touches it's ruby heart. "You and I are now one!" Nastrus' human form walks into the huge ruby, his body dissolving as he merges with the creature. Strange demented laughter comes from the monster's sharp-fanged mouth, laser fire now shooting from his crimson eyes.

Running from out of nowhere, Evelyna bravely charges in, knocking Neptune out of the way as they both fall to the earth unharmed. Fighter, armed with Jarrod's bo-staff, Commander Jarrod with a mace type weapon, the two of them fend off the dragon's snapping teeth as Uranus and Healer aim their attacks, blocking the incoming electro bolts from its eyes.

Despite the burns all over his body, despite his power being drained, in spite of the pain in his heart, Maker struggles on, pooling his energy fueled by his anger, impassioned by his love, he directs his power to the creature's ruby heart once again.

"**STAR GENTLE…"**he starts fully prepared to destroy what had taken away so much from him. _For you, Susan._ Suddenly the dragon falls back, convulsing on its own, it's all the soldiers can do to keep out of the way of its swishing tail and it's thrashing blows as it falls to the earth, screeching in agony.

"Help!" They could hear Nastrus' pompous voice now terrified and small. "Such evil! Such evil! I can't control it! I CAN'T! AHHHHH!" His voice in its final death throes are a painful reminder of how unchecked power corrupts, how evil power destroys. Now rid of the human nuisance, the dragon rises up from the ashes the evil wickedness glowing in its eyes, proof of it's reestablished powers.

Drained of all their energy, fighting with all they have left, the Sailor Soldiers gathered prepare themselves for the struggle to protect the innocents of this world—of any world. Their one true mission, even if it meant their deaths. The dragon roars ferociously, filled with the evil spirits of time immemorial; ready to take it's vengeance upon this living world.

Suddenly a reddish light envelops them all. Screaming, shrieking, roaring, the dragon writhes on the ground, thrashing to and fro as if trying to resist a power even greater than itself. In a bright blinding flash, the huge Shadow Dragon disappears. In its place, cracked and broken, though it's red ruby still untouched, lies the innocent looking statue—all that remained of the fiery creature, and the poor misguided man that had foolishly become part of it.

Standing there, all blinking in shock, Jarrod, Evelyna and the five soldiers look up at the empty battlefield before them. Their enemy mysteriously vanquished for them. All at once a familiar scent wafts to them on the wind and suddenly appearing in all her beauty and splendor, the Princess Fireball drifts from the night sky to stand before them, aglow in that crimson light.

"Nice entrance, 'Ball," Fighter winks playfully, aiming his finger at his royal "sister."

"Always ready with a witticism, my Fighter?" Fireball caresses his cheek lovingly, her eyes locking with Uranus for a second, and they respectfully nod to each other.

"Healer, I see your charge has blossomed into a fine soldier. I would ask you to watch over this for me, Evelyna, for it is the responsibility of my ancient ancestors to guard over this evil." The statue of the dragon rises to Fireball's outstretched hands, the evil is sealed once again as the ancients did long ago. "I will entrust it to your care, if you still would like to be a soldier in my army," wise Fireball gives to the young girl the decision to make for herself.

"Yes, I would be honored. Now that I have the perfect model of a soldier to look up to," Evelyna smiles sweetly at Michelle, who soul fills with pride at the compliment.

"That's sweet of you to say," Sailor Neptune smiles back, reaching out and taking Robin's hand proudly.

Seeing this, Princess Fireball lifts their coupled hands to the light. "The joining of our galaxies. How fitting." She smiles at the symbol. "Keep your love shining." She says, a tear in her eye at the loss she knows of her sweet Healer, but it was a tear of joy now, finding their bond so strong.

"So sad, Maker," she brushes his mussed hair from his eyes. "Don't let it stay like this for long," she tries to comfort him, in watching over them she was aware of the source of his sorrows.

"Commander Jarrod," she turns to the leader of her army, her face, her voice, masking her emotions. Jarrod falls to his knees, speechless, his eyes closed in deference to his queen, not knowing how else to explain his unforgivable behavior. _I could never stand between her and her happiness. _He remembers moments ago how she had touched the boy's face caressingly, reinforcing his thoughts, no longer jealous, but now hopeless and lost.

"I am glad things turned out as they did. I would not liked to have lost my finest warrior." Thinking she was speaking of Star Fighter, Jarrod nods respectfully, seeing the boy's worth in battle, still keeping his eyes down.

"Your majesty, forgive my countless mistakes. If it is the boy you wanted I should never have meddled in your affairs." He begs the forgiveness of the woman he was in love with. Her eyes open for the first time, at the source of his standoffish behavior with her. Fireball smiles.

"I was speaking of you, Commander. You who are my finest warrior." She takes his hands pulling him to his feet. Standing, towering over her dainty form, Jarrod brings his eyes to meet hers, finding something quite extraordinary in them, hope warming his cold heart. "All this trouble---just for me?" She whispers. "I am flattered," the Princess smiles timidly at her general.

"Well---I….." for once this serious man stumbles over his words, a sweet shyness coming across his stern features, making him even more handsome in Fireball's eyes.

"Not too bad, old man," Sayer pokes Jarrod in the ribs, obviously still smarting from the older man calling him a boy.

"Fighter—your manners," Fireball reprimands her youngest charge. The youngest, yet he was also growing up and leaving home. She looks at Uranus again, the golden-haired woman, standing bruised, battered and bloody, her uniform torn to shreds, but still there was a defiance about her. _Yes, I believe she can handle my wild one. _Fireball smiles at her. "Take care of him, my dear," she smiles as she signals to Evelyna and Jarrod and they gather in her energy field. "Goodbye, my loves," she whispers, waving as in the energy bubble, they float away into the dark night sky. Fireball and Jarrod gazing into each other's eyes.

"Why does every woman in the galaxy ask me to take care of you!" Alex asks indignantly as they disappear from sight. Shrugging his shoulders, Fighter suddenly notices something amiss.

"Where's Terry?" He asks worriedly.

Scanning the battered park land, four pairs of eyes rest on Maker's still form, kneeling to the ground where he last held Susan in his arms. Rushing to him our group of soldiers know what is exactly on Maker's tormented mind.

"Why did I let her go?" He asks the stars, tears in his eyes. "This world she spoke of---where could she be? Where is it?" He looks pleadingly up at Neptune and Uranus.

"The Doorway of Time. She used the power forbidden to her. Time forgave her once---to raise Tara---it won't again." Sadly, Alex remembers that time Susan sacrificed for the two of them. Neither she nor Neptune would be here right now if not for that unselfish woman.

"How do I get there?" Maker stands tall, a determined look in his eye despite her words.

"There's no way you can! Only Pluto…" Neptune starts to explain sadly, when Uranus cuts her off.

"The child." She says simply, filling Terry's soul with hope. "The Princess' child has a key to the doorway as well."

"Princess' child!" Fighter asks, unbelieving his ears. "Do you mean 'Meatball'?"

"YES, 'Meatball'", Uranus nods with a knowing smirk, then turns back to Maker. "The little pink rabbit you met as her "sister"? RINI is their daughter."

"Take me to her, please," Maker questions nothing, only asking Neptune and Uranus to lead him to her. They nod understanding his feelings, though still uncertain he could do anything about it.

"Let's go," Neptune takes the lead off towards Serena's house, Maker and Healer at her side. About to sprint off after them, Uranus suddenly feels dizziness coming over her, the night's battle proving too much just to sweep aside. And embarrassingly, she wavers in her stance. Her soul determined, but her body was threatening to faint.

"Whoa! Ally!" Seeing this, Fighter comes to her rescue, lifting her up in his arms.

"What are you doing! I don't need you to carry me!" She tries to gain control of her senses, attempting to pull out of his grasp again and stand on her own two feet.

"Yes-you-do!" Fighter begs to differ.

"No-I-don't!" Uranus won't give up without a fight.

"Yes-you-do!" He squeezes her tighter.

"No-I—" their arguing adding to her dizziness, Alex just could not hold out any longer and she faints, her head falling peacefully to Fighter's chest.

"See. I told you so," Smirking smugly, Fighter races off after his teammates to catch up, the unconscious Sailor Uranus lying comfortably in his arms. He won the battle this time, but it was definitely not something he should become too accustomed to.

Mr. And Mrs. Hart returned home late, exhausted and happy to find the house quiet and at peace. Peeking in their respective rooms, Mrs.Hart gazes down lovingly at two pink-haired cherubs belonging to her "just-married" daughter and her son-in-law, albeit far into the future, making them, in reality, her grandchildren. But at this present moment, blissful ignorance the call of the day, Irene Hart blows a motherly kiss to her growing son in his messy bedroom. Going to the girl's room, she tucks in little RiRi, wiping the chocolate from her chubby cheeks, then pulls the covers up over Rini and Tara, who were bunking together. _Sweet girl, that Tara. _Mrs. Hart strokes her delicate head, really not knowing much about the child, save that she was motherless. Her father was continually on important business somewhere in Switzerland. _I'm glad my Rini could be a friend to you. _She smiles at the two girls slumbering forms. Turning off the light, she leaves the room. "Good night, my dears," she whispers, closing the door behind her.

The minute she does, Rini's one eye pops open mischievously. "Told you we could fool her," Rini giggles, whipping out potato chips, cookies, and magazines not quite appropriate for their young eyes, plus the handy flashlight from under the pillow.

"Is it right to do that, Rini? Maybe we should go to sleep…" Sweet Tara was raised an obedient child, unlike Rini (As you can imagine from her parentage), who was not necessarily unruly, simply playful.

"Come on! Sleepovers are supposed to be fun! Oooooh, look at this guy? Isn't he hunky?" Growing older for Rini also meant growing more and more interested in boys. It was all just in fun though, her little heart already belonging to a certain golden-horned young man from a dream world.

"Where did you get these, Rini?" Tara asks curiously as Rini leafs through the Teen Magazines aimed at teenage girls with fluttering hearts.

"Oh, I found them under Serena's bed when we were packing before," Rini says nonchalantly, chomping on a cookie, crumbs falling everywhere.

"What did she say when you took them?" Tara whispers, picking one up to join his friend's "fun".

"I didn't tell her," Rini giggles mysteriously, then stops at a particular poster page. "Hey! Look, it's—" she starts, holding it out for Tara to see, not expecting her friend to rip the magazine from her hands.

"Terry!" Tara excitedly exclaims, holding the poster up in the air, her heart aflutter at his handsome Three Lights suit and tie.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Rini grabs it nosily, anxious to see anything of her "Terry". Turning the page, she sees Robin's blue suit to match, dismissing it, she quickly turns the page again and frowns. "Where's the other one? They always come in threes. See: THREE Lights." Rini points back at Terry's picture's inscription as Tara takes the book back, studying it intently.

"I think it's been ripped out," Tara answers Rini's question vaguely, gazing at her poster of Terry again. She hugs it to her, like a long-lost treasure.

"Why would Serena rip **HIS** out and not the others!" Rini's lip twists at the damning evidence against her future mother.

"Maybe because she has good taste," a voice surprises them in the darkness. The two girls are about to let off terrified screams but are stopped by two figures easily hopping through the open window, covering Rini and Tara's shocked open mouths.

"Why did you do that, you idiot? Don't you know you'd scare them like that!" One voice yells at another. Thinking they were under attack, Rini does what any good little soldier would do to the whispering kidnapper holding her mouth shut. She bites down hard.  
"AH—" Healer almost screams, but holds back through gritted teeth.

Recognizing the voice, Rini fumbles for her flashlight, shining it directly in his eyes. "Oh. Sorry." Her apology not sounding very apologetic. "What's happened?" Her voice becoming fearful as Fighter squeezes into the window holding an unconscious Uranus.

"She fainted in my arms, cool, huh?" He smiles at the pink-hair imp who he now knew was the 'meatball's' little brat. Rini rolls her eyes at him, with a sigh. _As immature as ever,_ she thinks to herself, always a bit too old for her young age.

"There was a battle, Rini. Uranus was seriously wounded. But she's all right now, just weak." Neptune brushes her partner's hair back from her sleeping eyes.

Recognizing the third Starlight as the man she knew as Terry, Tara instinctively rushes to him.

"You're hurt," she whispers, concerned to Maker, as he comes in. "Here, let me." She touches Maker's skin where the flames had left burnt welts, the burns disappearing and healing as she does.

"It's nothing." Star Maker's male attitude still trapped inside his female body as he brushes her off, turning to Rini.

"Miss Rini, you may not know who I am, but I am asking you---no, I am begging of you, a favor," his voice serious, Rini nods her head at him solemnly. "I am told you have in your possession a key to which you can travel to the Doorway of Time. Please, may I have it?" Maker's voice is breathy, filled with emotion.

"Oh, I…." Rini pauses, she would gladly give her beloved Teacher anything, trusting even his past self implicitly, but it was he and Pluto both, in the future, who she swore to never impart the key to anyone---anyone at all.

"Please, child. Susan---Sailor Pluto---exchanged her freedom from this doorway for my life. I must do all in my power to release her from it." Terry pleads with the young twelve year old girl, his fate and his future, depending on her answer.

At the mention of Pluto's name, Rini begins to worry for her sweet guardian. _But isn't this __**exactly**_ _what you warned me against, Puu? If I give the key to Terry-papa, the future might change. I wasn't here the last time to give it to him in the first place. But if I don't give it to him everything might change too! Puu! What do I do! I wish Serena was here. And Darien too. They would know what to do. My first command decision on my own. And I have to decide your fate, Puu. HELP!_ Fearing a time loop, Rini confusedly looks into Star Maker's clear purple eyes. Eyes filled with love for her Puu. And Rini's choice is made. Reaching down to the chain strung around her neck, Rini tugs at it hard, breaking the secured clasps keeping it firmly in place. "Terry-papa," Rini whispers as she hands over the powerful little object, forgetting her time and place, only knowing she would trust this brave soldier, of all people, with the future.

"Thank you," Terry says as he turns to the window, the key of Time gripped firmly in his hand.

"Maker, wait!" Tara suddenly breaks her silence, putting her hand on his arm. Her kind soul already filled with remorse for saying those terrible things to sweet Susan. Tara's heart feels itself about to break open, hearing of her friend's unselfish sacrifice. _Time sent her here to care for me, and I was so cruel to her. _The fact that she may never see Pluto again, to never have the chance to say she was sorry cuts deep into her sorrowful little soul. Seeing the intent look in Terry's eyes, Tara knew that he was in love with Susan. _I'm glad, Susan. Truly I'm glad._ _**I've **__been selfish. _Tears falling down her cheeks, at her unforgivable behavior towards her gentle guardian, Tara continues on in a whisper. "Please bring her back." Her violet eyes look up hopefully into Maker's.

Lightly he touches her hand. "I will." Terry says confidently, purposefully, looking out into the stars. "No matter what it takes." In a flash he jumps out the window into the dark, indeterminate night, with nothing but a small key and the light of love shining in his heart to guide his path.

"Hey! Who was that! Who are all of you!" Sammy's quizzical voice comes from his spying hole near the top of the stairwell. Looking at each other, the Sailor Soldiers gathered exchange guilty "found-out" glances.  
"Oh, what the heck. He's 'Meatball's' brother, isn't he?" Fighter smiles, ready to spill.  
"He'd probably find out sooner or later anyway," Neptune looks to Healer who shrugs his shoulders. Not appreciating these strangely dressed Sailors (they were obviously Sailors, Sammy was an expert) continue to talk as if he wasn't there, Sammy butts in, wondering what they were all doing in his house, with a thousand questions to the conversation he just overheard.

"Find out what, Rini!" Sammy shouts at his would-be "sister." Sighing, Rini pats the bed next to her.

"You'd better sit down, Sammy. It's a long, long story," she says, as the rest of the soldiers rudely take their leave without a word, leaving her and Tara holding the bag to explain just what secrets they've been holding back from this nosy young boy.

Maker races through the deserted streets, his heart beating wildly. _Can I save her? No, I mustn't even __**think**_ _of failing! I __**will**_ _save her! I must!_

When he finds no one around, he holds the Time Key up and silently begging for it to work, he cries, "Doorway of Time, Open for me!" Then in front of him, the mists swirl, then part to reveal a huge door with columns which he promptly flings open. As he steps inside, everything disappears. All he sees are clouds, mists and darkness. Those beautiful Maker eyes scan the area for her, but he could see nothing. As Terry walks deeper into the fog, he suddenly hears her voice, and his heart jumps with relief and longing. He starts to smile, but then finds himself defending from a fierce blow of her Time Rod. Shocked, Star Maker keeps dodging the attacks, not wanting to hurt her—_How could I? I love her._ Finally, after he manages to escape from her again, he calls her name, "Susan!"

She stops and seems to suddenly see him, as if for the first time.

"Terry?" Sailor Pluto whispers, she could not think it him.

"Yes." He says with relief, "yes, it's me," and he steps closer to her. She throws down her Rod and runs into his arms. He holds her close protectively and buries his face in her hair. Feeling her warm tears on his neck, Maker caresses her face. Pluto breaks the joyful silence first.

"How did you find me? Why did you come here?" Her questions spill out all at once, still held tenderly in his arms. He holds her face.

"Because I **love** you. For you I would do anything. Anything. I would give everything I have for you. Nothing in this universe could keep me from you." As his words sink in, Susan feels her eyes fill with tears.

_How I love you! But there is nothing to be done. Nothing. _Now that she had used her forbidden power, she must forever remain in the doorway. Her solitary life was overwhelming her now that she had experienced love. Susan hears Terry's deep voice murmuring something to her as she snaps out of her reverie.

"It will be all right. I will take care of you. No matter what, I'll protect you. But you must let me do what I have to. Do you understand?"

She barely hears him, so lost she felt, but she trusted him, trusted him with her life, her soul, her heart. So Pluto nods and he kisses her desperately, passionately.

_If this is a dream, I never want to awaken_. But then, he lets go and she feels his warm arms leave her. All alone, Susan feels frightened as Terry steps forward, away from her. He picks up her Garnet Rod and turns back towards her. Pluto sees his beautiful warm smile. _That one he gives only to me, _as he holds the staff out to her. She takes it questioningly, but trusted him so, saying not a word. Maker chooses his next words to her carefully, so she could not think what he was going to do, yet still be able to understand him fully.

"You'll need this to protect yourself now," as their hands brush for what he thinks will be the last time.

Thinking he only meant she would have to watch out for him and her both at this time, though she didn't know against what, Susan obeys him completely and remains where she stands. He turns away and calls out.

"Mists of Time, answer my plea!" Immediately Susan feels a chill. Surprised, she wants to run to him, but checks herself and instead hears a ghostly yet deep voice, or was it many voices? And high? She could not tell anymore, it only seemed to be everywhere and every time. She feels smothered by it and wonders how her beloved could bear it. Susan wants him to hold her, reassure her and love her, yet she could only stand still, lost in the voices. Though she had been here for over a millennia, Sailor Pluto had never heard them before and feels paralyzed, so in tune with time as she was.

Terry is surprised at first, but does not reveal it, so used to strange things, he always remained calm. Standing his ground as the voice booms, "WHO DARES CALL FOR TIME ITSELF!" Terry feels this wasn't going too well. Holding out his hands he says, "I am Sailor Star Maker, and want to ask a favor of you, Great Time. In fact, what I ask may be beneficial to us both. Please grant me the audience with you I request." Maker lowers his head in respect.

Susan doesn't know what to make of all this. Time was not merciful, as she knew firsthand, and her soul trembles, frightened for her love.

"AUDIENCE IS GRANTED, SAILOR STAR MAKER. STATE YOUR FAVOR AND IT WILL BE JUDGED." The voices bellow. Terry takes a deep breath and begins.

"Great Time, I have come to offer my services as the Keeper of Time, in exchange for that of this woman before you. It was I for whom she used her forbidden power and was so punished. She saved my life in exchange for her freedom and so I request that I be taken in her place."

"YOUR REQUEST HAS BEEN HEARD AND ACCEPTED. PREPARE, STAR MAKER."

Sailor Pluto dashes forward. "NO!" She exclaims, "Terry, no don't do this! I don't want you to do this! I'm not worth it. You've never known imprisonment like I have. You won't survive it. I won't let you do this for me!" She clings to him, looking up at him pleadingly. "Please don't. I don't want you to exchange places with me." She turns to the cool mists. "Don't allow it, Great Time. Please release him and forgive his impudence. I will serve your forever gratefully if you let him go," she begs. Terry stops her there, and takes her shoulders, gently but firmly.

"Susan, let me do this. I know what I'm doing. Remember your promise." Susan vaguely remembers agreeing to something he had said before. _But I didn't know he meant this! _  
"Terry no! I can't let you…." He gently presses his fingers to her lips and kisses her forehead tenderly.

"For you I will give everything." Is all he says, but the way he looks at her and the emotion of his voice drives her into silence, tears welling in her lovely eyes. _He would do this for me? _Susan's heart weeps, _Just for me._ She couldn't believe that anyone cared for her so much. _No one ever has, and now this special young man loves me. _Love with such intensity that he was going to give up his life and freedom all for her. She falls to her knees and weeps openly, emotion sweeping over her.

He kneels and takes her in his arms, kissing her face, then he whispers gently, "Remember that I will always love you. You are my everything. You are my Princess." Then he slowly takes her hand and tenderly kisses it. Susan couldn't say anything, only feel. With one last loving look at her, Terry says, "Forgive me for loving you." Then stands and chokingly speaks. "I am ready."

The mists swirl furiously around him, and Susan watches in awe and sorrow as her beloved Terry is lifted and the invisible bonds which encircled her wrists now fade and clasp around his. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she hears Time say, "YOUR REQUEST HAS BEEN AGREED TO, SAILOR OF THE STAR MAKER, WITH ONE PROVISION."

And they watch in amazement as the wristbands slowly fade only leaving a misty glow around each of their wrists. Maker feels himself being dropped and lightly hits the ground, so agile was he. Susan admires him even though he was Star Maker at the moment. She didn't care at all, for she loved him, with all her heart and soul. As she muses this, Time continues on, "THE TWO OF YOU WILL BE FREE TO LIVE YOUR LIVES OUTSIDE OF THE SACRED DOORWAY. YOU WILL BE TOGETHER, SINCE YOU ARE BOTH SO MUCH IN LOVE. TIME CANNOT DENY TWO HEARTS THAT ARE AS ONE. BUT IT CAN EXTRACT A PRICE FOR IT'S MERCY. TIME REQUIRES YOUR FIRST-BORN AND THE FIRST-BORN OF EACH GENERATION THEREAFTER TO BE BOUND TO THIS DOORWAY AS THE "KEEPER OF TIME". YOU WILL BE FREE OUTSIDE THESE SACRED PRECINCTS, BUT WHEN DANGER TO THE TIMELINE ARISES, YOUR PRESENCE HERE WILL BE REQUIRED AND YOU MUST RECTIFY THE PROBLEMS BEFORE YOU CAN RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL EXISTENCES. YOUR BONDS HAVE BEEN LOOSED, THOUGH STILL THERE."

Maker and Pluto look down at their arms, seeing the translucent bonds still there, but disappearing, though they could still feel their heaviness. Terry pulls Susan closer to him and wraps his arms protectively around her.

Feeling so safe and happy in his arms, Susan doesn't know what is happening, only that she was secure in the embrace of the man she loved, and that he **loved** her. Bursting inside, she only closes her eyes and feels him about her, his very soul she touches now, and she knows he could feel hers. They were truly one now, feeling the strands of Time weaving them together, coursing through their bodies.

Sensing it too, though it was new to him, Terry feels overwhelmed by it, and simply succumbs to the new sensations. Time was incorporating itself into them, becoming them, joining with them, until they could feel every second of Time, and be sensitive to the minute distortions which were now their joint duty to guard against. Their mission assigned, Time now speaks it's parting words to them. "TOGETHER YOU ARE MY GUARDIANS, SAILOR STAR MAKER AND SAILOR PLUTO. DO NOT FAIL ME."

Terry suddenly feels himself being transformed back into his normal self. Still holding Susan tightly, he tries to take the brunt of the fall. They land out in the dark street, which he recognizes as the one he had started this amazing journey on only minutes earlier. He gets to his feet, helping Susan up. Standing, she flings herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Terry! You've rescued me! You've set me free! I knew I trusted in you! I will always believe in you. What I thought could never happen, has come true! All because of you." Here she stops and look up at him. He seemed happy, though a little sad, she couldn't help but think to herself. "Why do you look so sad, my Love?" she asks gently.

He softly takes her hands off his neck and lets them go. "You're free now, Susan. I'm….so glad it's worked out this way. Though I don't know if I'll be able to see you everyday, without being with you. It's just that….I can't face my life without you anymore, but I will return to Janus now, and you can be happy here." Then upon realizing that he just made a pact with Time, that he could not leave this galaxy. "I suppose I can't leave anymore…so I'll…."

But Susan cuts him off. "What are you saying! Why wouldn't we be together? Don't you love me yet?" She asks, with tears starting to form in her bright eyes, confused.

"Too much. I love you too much. Forgive me, my lady, for presuming to love you, knowing who I am, what I become……"

Susan, relieved at his words, laughs lightly saying, "Do you mean because you are also Sailor Star Maker?"  
He nods, looking away from her, his high morals making him believe he was unfit for his esteemed lady. "Can you forgive me for loving you?" He whispers. She moves forward and takes his face in both her hands.

"You wonderful, silly man! **I LOVE YOU.** Everything about you! Everything you are. I know I've fallen in love with the most wonderful man in the universe and I know that when you are Maker that is what you once were, but you've always had this same soul…and I love it. I love your whole being. Can I tell you anything more that will convince you how much I feel for you? How much I love you?" She looks straight into his eyes, desperately trying to make her love understood. As she speaks, his eyes light up and he pulls her into an embrace.

"And you don't mind that I transform…"

"Of course not!" She replies eagerly, truthfully. Then she looks up shyly at him, and holds her face up to be kissed. She was his now and she wanted to show it openly. She belonged to him and he to her. Time had been kind. She would be forever grateful that it had given her her dream, that one day her own true love would find her, and rescue her from the lonely existence that once claimed her soul. Her everlasting solitude to be no more. As they kiss in the bright moonlight, Susan keeps hearing the now glorious strains of love that have finally come into her Eternal song.


	15. Chapter 15

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 15: Exciting Life on This Journey**

"Do you think we should've left without Terry?" Super Sailor Neptune says, worriedly, looking back down the street for the departed Star Maker.

"Don't worry, Michelle," Sailor Star Healer squeezes her gloved hand as they walk along.

"He'll be fine," Fighter adds with a confident smile.

"How do you know---?" Neptune begins to ask, how they could be so sure.

"Because you don't know Terry like we do," Fighter smiles wistfully, "He always comes through for the people he cares about."

The night's battles over, a calming peace gently sweeps over this soldier and Fighter begins the transformation back into his regular self. Looking down at Uranus, lying in his arms, he feels her suddenly stirring.  
"Feels different," the words slowly whisper from her lips, her eyes still closed. Alarmed for a moment at what she said might mean, Sayer bites his lip concerned.

"Is that bad, Ally? Cause if it is, I…." He trails off, not knowing what he could do about it really. His male form was now how he was ordinarily, and he could not change it except when needed in battle.

"No. It's fine just the way it is," Alex's eyes open, looking into Sayer's, as she holds her head up weakly from his very male chest, simply commenting on the difference she had felt during his transformation.

"That's good," Sayer breathes a sigh of relief, quite satisfied with himself as he was. Chuckling weakly, Alex begins to come to, meeting Michelle's gaze out of the corner of her eye, and she smiles, glad to be alive.

Something that just might change in a moment or so.

"This is the street that leads to where the Ferrari is. You don't have to call a limo, Michelle, I can drive through anything." Alex wonders why her friend stops at a public phone, requesting a limo to pick them up, when her Ferrari was only a block or two away.

Michelle gives Alex a scared wide-eyed glance and continues to make the call, as Robin and Sayer exchange looks.

"What is it?" Alex's suspicious mind jumps right on it.

"Nothing." Sayer smiles through his teeth.

"Don't lie to me," She says threateningly, even lying in his arms it seemed a valid claim. A silence ensues as both men look to the ground.

"What happened to my car?" Alex puts two and two together ready to explode.

"The car?" Robin says, twisting his lip, wishing he wasn't here at all at this moment.

"What car are you talking about?" Sayer smiles down at her growingly angered face, about to unleash it's wrath upon him, somehow knowing anything bad must be all his fault.

"**Starr!" **She bellows his last name, meaning business.

"It…welll…..it…kinda…..blew up." He finishes, averting his eyes fearfully at her blazing ones.

"**WHAT!"** Her heart breaking, over her beloved machine being destroyed, Alex takes it out on poor Sayer.

"Amara, calm down," Michelle returns from the phone, to the middle of the argument, but Alex ignores her words.

"You diverted the shot, remember? It was either the Ferrari or me, Ally." Sayer tries to lighten the situation with a big smile.

"Maybe I made the wrong choice." Under her breath, she sulks, the thought of her sleek golden friend in ruins almost unbearable.

"You mean it, 'U'?" Hearing her, Sayer leans his head down, the sad, puppy-dog eyes he gives her were pathetic.

"The limo's here. Just get me home," she says, frustrated and annoyed as Robin and Michelle, as their normal selves, in their still very formal wear, get into the limousine. Alex shakes her head smiling with a sigh, as she looks in Sayer's eyes.

"I guess there are some things a car can't do for you," she aims at him, though heartbroken she was not feeling as bad about her Ferrari as she thought she was a moment ago.

"Hold that thought," Sayer says right back, touching his fingertip to her lips as he jumps into the waiting limo, sliding in with Alex as fast as he could.

"Step on it, Driver!" He shouts to the man up front and the limo takes off with a screech, throwing Michelle and Robin, who were opposite of them, to the floor in an aqua pile.

"Oh, Robin," Michelle's flirtatious voice comes through the pitch black car, obviously in close quarters with him, as a result of the quick pullout.

"Put on your seatbelt, Michelle," Robin's scratchy voice answers unromantically in return, making Alex smile, despite herself, as they speed off into the night.

After spending some time together under the moonlit stars, Terry and Susan return to the reception hall, collecting their car from the otherwise vacant lot. The drive home is very quiet and peaceful, as happier than she has ever been before in her life, Susan leans her head on Terry's chest as he drives along, with only one arm to steer with, the other wrapped around Susan's shoulders.

Sighing blissfully, Susan feels overwhelmed by his cologne, so soft and sexy, his chest so warm, she knows she'll never want to leave it again. Closing her eyes, she loses herself in this ecstasy, knowing his heart, his soul, his very being was now part of her and her alone.

"We're home, my lady," she hears his low voice whisper to her softly as she wakes from her reverie, the long drive seeming to go by in a blur. Slowly, not wanting to leave her side either, Terry gets out of the sedan, offering Susan his hand and gently guiding his graceful lady from the car, proud to have such a beautiful creature on his arm, as they stroll up the walk way to the house.

"There you two are! See Ally, I TOLD you they would!" Sayer's lively voice opens the front door to greet them, as he calls back to the living room.

"Sayer." Terry nods to his younger brother, for some reason feeling glad inside to see him. Close as they were, it would have been hard to leave Sayer behind. But as he and Susan walk into the living room, Terry notices Sayer's jovial mood changing and his eyes follow his brother with scrutiny.

"Susan." Alex who was lying on the couch, her head propped up by a pillow, says. "It's good to—" she starts to say, when Sayer interrupts, going to Terry.

"Ter, what….?" Lifting his brother's two arms with his, Sayer holds his wrists, seeing though they were invisible, the bonds that Time had clasped around them. Terry smiles, touched that their closeness could give oblivious Sayer such insight that he usually did not have.

"It's fine, Sayer," he meets his brother's worried gaze, "Everything's fine now." He turns his eyes to Susan, who looks up gratefully at him. His anxious face slowly turning to a smile, Sayer accepts Terry's words as he always does, believing in his judgment implicitly.

"Have a seat, then, guys, I'll go get you some drinks." Pointing the couple over to a loveseat, Sayer goes to the kitchen.

Sitting down Susan sidles up close to Terry, wrapping her arms around him. Smiling Terry looks around just now noticing his other brother and Michelle's silence upon their arrival.

"Are they asleep?" Terry asks the obvious, making conversation with a reclined Alex, who seemed to be studying the cute couple with concern.

"I think so," Alex responds, satisfied---for now—that, though Robin was in Michelle's hair, the shrimp was only using it for a pillow. Michelle was innocently enough asleep in his arms.

"How cute!" Susan whispers, glancing at the peaceful pair for a moment before turning her gaze back to Terry.

"Here you go!" Sayer returns with two Cokes and some glasses, putting them down on the coffee table in front of Susan and Terry.

Seeing his seat from before now filled, Sayer glances around for a new place to sit. Noticing this as well, Alex takes pity upon him (or was it something more?), lifting her aching body up and pushing the pillows aside, she pats the couch. "You can….sit here…if you want to." Alex asks, a little hesitantly. Blinking at his unbelievable luck, Sayer smiles at the offer, excited that she'd even care after the standoffish way she's treated him since they arrived back, and he sits where her head used to be. Trying to sit up properly, and more pointedly, to the other side of the couch, Alex suddenly feels pain shoot through her body and her arms holding her upright, collapse beneath her, her head landing---PLOP!—on Sayer's unsuspecting lap. Their eyes both wide in surprise, Sayer then smiles.

"Good idea, Ally. Don't want to put a strain on you sitting up in your condition." He says, nervousness and discouragement about their budding relationship slowly ebbing away.

"It's NOT a strain," Alex tries to lift herself again, never wanting to give in to him, but finds she was weaker than she could let herself think.

"Yes it is." Sayer bravely holds her down.

"No, it's not." Alex says continuing their argument, in actuality, quite enjoying both their ongoing little spats and the close proximity to each other.

Watching the two continue to argue, Terry chuckles at them, when suddenly he feels a little tension of his own, as a gentle warm breath blows on his neck amorously.

Turning to see Susan's mysteriously smiling face, Terry pulls his lady to his lap, wanting to be as close to her as she wanted to be to him. But he did not realize that, at this very moment, Susan wanted to be even closer. Continuing to blow into his ear, she wraps her slender hand around his neck, her long fingers gently toying with those sweet little curls in the back. These little flirtatious caresses take their effect on our "proper" gentleman, whose eyes open wider with each of her soft touches.

_I know we shouldn't….._Terry stiffens a bit, his high morals holding him back, but Susan's persistent strokings would overwhelm even the most stoic of individuals, who, especially one who was this madly in love with her, who was certain she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with….._And since we already have….._The little devil on Terry's shoulder gives him all the excuses he needs, he was already willing but still….._I'll hold out….._

Jumping up, and bringing himself and Susan to their feet, Terry's sudden movements surprise both Alex and Sayer, cutting short their argument (to which it seemed Alex had already one, as she always determined she would, seated apart from Sayer on the far end of the couch). For all of his high standards and gentlemanly behaviour, Terry could hold out no longer. "It's getting late, so maybe we should all get some rest." His voice was full of nervous energy. Sayer and Alex looking in shock at the calm man's sudden change in demeanor, just sit there blinking up at him for a moment.

"Maybe in a little while. I'm not really tired yet," Alex answers suspiciously, sitting up straighter.

"Me neither," Sayer inches a bit closer to her and Alex slides farther down the couch as a result. "You go on Ter. Susie's waiting," Sayer whispers, winking with a sly smile.

"Sayer---I….I'm ONLY going to say goodnight." Terry stumbles, trying to gain his values again, always attempting (though it sometimes seemed difficult) to impress the virtues on his younger, more high strung brother, but at the moment the point seemed a bit moot, as Susan leaves his side, taking a rather striking pose, in her bedroom doorway.

"Terry darling," she beckons to him, her eyelids lowered seductively.

"Uh—huh." Sayer smirks at Terry's vain attempts to convince them of his perfectly "innocent" intentions.

To this Terry is about to refute again, but Susan begins to hum their melody, ruffling her dress at their hooks in a dangerous manner, her eyes gazing at Terry with a silent request. "I…." Losing all sense of everything else around him, Terry becomes entranced in her eyes, as Susan reaches out to him and he goes to her….

"Ten to one he doesn't come back out till the morning." Sayer leans his head towards Alex, whispering conspiratorially, as Terry and Susan disappear behind the closing door.

"I think Susan has a better head on her shoulders than that." Alex says assuredly, always ready to put down the male sex.

"Oh, yeah?" Sayer feels a challenge. "How much you wanna bet?"

"Betting on a lady's honor? How ungentlemanly." Alex grins at his wickedness, then joins in the fun. "If your brother comes out, within say, ten minutes, you'll have to buy me anything I want." Alex puts up the wager.

"And if he doesn't come out," Sayer holds up his finger, "You have to give ME anything I **want**." Sayer's wicked smile spreads to his eyes, which rest on Alex with interest. Alex raises her eyebrows, considering her choices for a moment, neither option sounding all that horrible. She nods, sticking out her hand to him.

"Deal, Starr." Her hand extends out to him.

"Deal, Sokova." Sayer takes it, and shakes her hand liking the firm grip of her palm in his as the two of them turn their watchful gazes upon Susan's closed bedroom door.

As he closes the door behind them, Terry turns to Susan as she faces him, the faint trace of a smile on her parted lips.

_How moist they look. I know what they taste like, but…..could I know more?_ As if some mysterious force was controlling him, Terry slows moves forward, his strong hands at first tentatively, then suddenly not so tentatively, take hold of her bare shoulders. "Susan, my lady," he whispers throatily.

Her purple dress already hanging low, taunting him all evening, Terry reaches around her back for the clasps, but his fingers pause in mid-air, as he searches Susan's fuschia eyes one more time.

One meeting of their eyes was enough for him to know exactly what she wanted. Staying away from those luscious lips no longer, Terry kisses her full and passionately, savoring each moment.

_Darling, I love you! _Susan's inner thoughts soar with each one of his gentle caresses, his sweet kisses. _Our hearts, our souls have been joined! I want to show you how much I love you….._Susan's restrained soul was released at long lastHer slender hands caress him as she kisses his neck, his cologne pervading her senses.

"Terry. Terry darling…I love you…..I won't run away this time." She warmly breathes to him words that she would soon come to regret.

Suddenly, she feels his kisses stop, his powerful hands pull back. Trying to catch his breath, Terry looks his lady-love in the eye.  
"Run away this time…?" His deep voice was still breathless, and filled with the question, bells going off in his head.

"I won't, I promise." Susan doesn't see his apprehension rising, her mouth returning to kissing his neck. Terry's eyes go wide, his ethics finally (At last!) jabbing him hard in the gut.

"Susan….you mean we….haven't….?" Terry swallows hard, rather relieved, loosening his hands around her back. Susan shakes her head, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Not yet," she whispers.

Terry's eyes go wide in relief, but his hands seem unwilling to leave. The animal urge so tantalizing, but his high morals were stronger and the desire to do right by this woman was strongest of all. Terry pulls his hands away, much to Susan's confusement.

"Susan, I don't think we should…until…." He lifts her dangling dress back onto her bare shoulders gingerly.

"Until?" Susan's smile drops, disappointment obvious in her large eyes.

"Until…" Terry trails off, his heart breaking at the tears forming in her eyes. "Susan," He takes her shoulders. "I'd rather not. I don't want to mar your flawless perfection. Your goodness.Please understand." Terry smiles softly, hoping she would, when he himself didn't understand fully.

Seeing in his caring eyes no room for argument, Susan nods her head up and down sadly, though truly not really understanding why. _If we love each other, then…..?_ Susan sighs at the lost chance, but then smiles, pleased his thoughts were always for her.

"What a wonderful man you are, my love. Someday **soon** I will show you my appreciation.", the fire inside now tamed, but ready to blaze up at any moment.

"I will say 'good night' then, my lady." Terry bows, trying to extricate himself from her arms, but to no avail as Susan wraps herself around him, burying her head in his chest.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight." Having such loneliness for so long, now knowing she no longer had to be because of this man, she now shared a special bond with, Susan could not stand the thought of being alone—without him, for even a second on this special night.

"Susan…" Terry begins to explain his feelings on the subject again, looking her in the eye.

"Just stay with me." Truthfully, honestly, she only wanted him by her side; to feel him near, no matter what.

Terry smiles tenderly, his eyes lovingly gazing upon her. "I will stay my lady but it's been a long night and I want you to get some rest." He orders, already exercising his powers over her. "Go and get yourself changed. I'll be right here when you return." He says reassuringly, squeezing her arms and kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Yes, my lord," Susan obediently nods, gathering her sleepwear and entering the adjoining bathroom. "Someday…" she whispers softly, her eyes upon her handsome Terry as he closes the door behind her. _Someday __**soon,**_ she thinks, determinedly looking in the mirror at her face aglow with the love she feels for him.

"Stop that." Alex's low growl threatens as Sayer's hand rests itself on her leg.

"What?" Pulling his hand away quickly, Sayer's voice is all innocent, his face even having an insulted look.

"Just because your brother is…..**with**…Susan" she starts, fending off his advances.

"Ah hah! Then you concede the bet!" Sayer sticks his face in hers smugly, eager to claim victory---and his prize.

"I didn't say that. There's still two more minutes left for him to come out." Looking at the still tightly shut door, Alex has a sinking feeling that this time she just might lose her bet.

"Two minutes isn't a very long time," Sayer sings tauntingly, feeling triumphant on the verge of winning.

"Isn't it?" Alex's voice goes suddenly mysterious in its way.

"I don't think it---IS!" His words are cut off in a yelp, as Alex, quick as the wind, suddenly grabs the wrist of the hand about to touch her leg and, even in her weakened state, forcefully pushes Sayer back, sending him flying down to the couch. For a second her eyes flash wickedly into his shocked ones. And then she throws all of her weight into a smacking kiss, right on Sayer's lips.

Click. Click. Click. The seconds tick by as the hard kiss becomes softer, then goes back to being forceful again. This, their second kiss, was a close match to the passion of their first, leaving both of them breathless. Alex sits up, looking down with a smirk at the huffing Sayer. Feeling a bit faint, Sayer tries to say something, but nothing comes out, as hopelessly out of breath as he was.

Ding. Dong. Ding. The clock strikes four, their wagered ten minutes were up. Smirking, Alex sits up properly on her seat at the other end of the couch. Her breathing was completely normal already, looking as though nothing had just happened. Alex crosses her arms, quite pleased with herself.

Swallowing hard and finally catching his breath, Sayer pulls himself up. "The ten minutes are up and Ter didn't come out. So I---"

About to announce his victory, Alex cuts him off. "And how do you know he didn't come out?" She smiles. "Were you watching the **entire** ten minutes?" She teases, knowing that she had him, smoothing back her mussed hair. "He only had to come out. We didn't say anything about him going back in." She cuts off Sayer's next line of defense before he even thinks of it.

"We---I---You did that on purpose!" Sayer yells loudly, feeling cheated somehow.

"Do you regret it?" Her smile turns serious, the taste of his kiss still on her lips.

"Not a chance." His miffed feelings gone with the wind, Sayer moves closer to her and for once Alex does not move away.

"Regret what?" Robin's scratchy voice even scratchier when he was sleepy. Sayer's exclamation before had awoken him and Michelle from their peaceful dozing on the loveseat across.

"Go back to sleep, shrimp." Sayer remembers Alex's word for his short brother and takes right to it, a little angry that Robin might have interrupted something about to happen.

"What's going on?" Michelle's tired voice smiles into Robin's gold vested chest, her eyes still closed.

"Time for bed, Michelle," Alex stands, going to Michelle, pulling her to her feet pointedly away from Robin's warm arms, as she eyes him warily.

"Amara?" Half-asleep Michelle smiles at her friend, leaning on her chest as Alex leads her safely to her bedroom.

"How 'bout I order some take-out, Ally?" Sayer, too, stands, calling out to her.

"Sounds good." She agrees, knowing that she should really rest after today's ordeal, but for some reason she didn't want to. Still able to half carry Michelle to her room, Alex starts peeling off that huge dress, getting her ready for bed. Going to Michelle's fancy vanity and returning her earrings and headband to their box, Alex stops, looking at herself in the mirror, feeling there was something new in those eyes that wasn't there before.

"Love does that to us, doesn't it?" Michelle pulling on her French nightgown, leans her aqua curls over Alex's shoulder, easily reading her best friend's mind.

"Michelle." Alex strokes her hair, in that tone, but wondering if she was truthfully able to correct her words. Alex then lifts her like a child, putting Michelle in bed, covering her with the sheet lovingly.

"How was his kiss?" Michelle asks curiously, teasingly, knowing intuitively that Alex and Sayer had kissed.

Smiling at Michelle's nosiness, Alex simply goes to the wall switch, turning the light off. "Good night, Michelle." Alex avoids the question, embarrassed a bit, even to herself. But Michelle only needed to see the look in her strong partner's eyes for the answer.

"That good, hmmm?" Michelle sighs, smiling as she falls back to sleep, her own lips longing to kiss her Robin's again, as she reaches her mind out to him….

At the sound of the door opening, Terry gazes up from the armchair to see Susan meekly standing in the doorway, wearing a man's white shirt.

"It---it's yours," Susan quickly says, at his raised eyebrows, not wanting him to think anything else. "Last night, I….You can have it back if…." She suddenly feels at a loss for words.

"Oh no! Susan, my lady, it suits you far better than it ever did me." Terry compliments, taking her hand and kissing her wrist, then lifting her easily, carrying her to the bed.

_Please give me the fortitude I need tonight. _He prays silently, his body fighting his tormented mind as he gently lowers her to the bed, Susan's arms around his neck. Terry kisses her tenderly on the lips. His hand slips into hers and doesn't let go as he pulls a chair closer so he doesn't have to. "Sleep well, my Princess," Terry kisses the hand in his once again, brushing the hair back from her lovely face with his other hand.

"Terry." Susan whispers, her heart overflowing with gratitude and love for her heroic man, who made her to not feel alone any longer. Even when she closes her eyes, Susan feels him still there, haunting her dreams as she slowly drifts into a peaceful slumber, her hand tightly wrapped around his warm one.  
Gazing upon her beautiful, restful face, Terry could not imagine that could be a more splendid creature throughout the entire galaxy. _And you are mine---for all time. I am so lucky to have you. _

A quiet peace overtakes the bedroom as a man in love reflects upon his lady.

Returning to the living room, Alex finds the seat where Robin was snoozing now vacant, Sayer lazing across the couch. His eyes were closed and Alex almost turns around, thinking he fell asleep, when she hears him start to hum lowly. _My song. _

She smiles, making her entrance as she plops down on the loveseat opposite him. Casually flopping her legs over the edge, with her arms over her head not facing him. Suddenly he stops humming, his eyes studying the ceiling above it seemed. "What are you thinking about?" Alex breaks the silence, curious.

"Ally, I just realized. I don't know anything about you." Sayer sits up, looking at her.

"What's to know?" Alex answers lazily, noncommittally.

"I don't know….." he says, just wanting to know anything more about the woman before him, and then remembers something she said earlier in the evening. "Before. You mentioned your mother. Is she…?" Sayer trails off, sorry he said it, almost immediately, not wanting to stir up any bad memories.

"She's gone. Since I was five years old." Alex answers, matter-of-factly, showing no emotion.

"I'm sorry Ally. I…..I never knew my mother. So you're up on me there. Never knew my father either, come to think of it." Sayer smiles in a daze, never thinking much about his parents before.

"You're better off there, then." Alex sits up, looking him directly in the eye, causing Sayer to raise his eyebrows in surprise at the venomous response. "My father mistreated my mother. He beat her, controlled her. She was so weak. But a good woman, sweet and kind. My mother could never leave him. Her Russian Orthodox religion wouldn't allow it. Not only that, she loved him. He destroyed her one day, when he finally left. When he left us both. She died soon after that. Doctors said it was pneumonia, but even as young as I was, I knew what really killed her. Broken heart. She died, cold and broken. I decided from that day on, I'd never be like her. Never let myself be that weak, at a man's hand. So… now you know."

Sitting there, quietly absorbing her sad tale, Sayer begins to look at his golden beauty in a new light, understanding things he never understood before about her. "Ally. Not all men are like that." He says, trying to defend his adopted sex as a whole.

"Aren't they?" Angrily turning away, her arms folding defiantly.

"I wouldn't be." He whispers, his hand touching her folded arm lightly.

"You wouldn't?" Alex despite herself, feels her eyes being pulled into his as he shakes his head. Unfolding her arms, she tentatively reaches out for him, believing his words, when suddenly the doorbell rings.

Surprised by the sound in the dead quiet house, Sayer jumps up, letting go of her arms and banging his head on the overhanging lamp—again.

"OW!" He rubs it as he goes to answer the door. "Be right back, Ally." He winks at her. At first smiling at his foolishness, Alex quickly gets to her feet, pacing the room's length.

_Why did I tell him all that? Why do I want to believe him? Fool! Fool, Alex! He's just the same as every other man…isn't he?_ Alex peeks up down the hallway to where Sayer seemed to be arguing with the Chinaman. His funny gestures try to explain something to the non English speaking man, quite comical in Alex's eyes, making her chuckle as she hurries back to the couch. She not wanting to be caught doing a silly thing like spying on him, as she puts her feet up casually on the coffee table.

Finally coming around the corner, with a huge cardboard box, chocked full of Chinese food cartons, fortune cookies and sauces of all sorts, Sayer dangerously balances it in one hand, cleaning off the coffee table with the other. (That meant just chucking everything to the floor.) He smacks Alex's legs off as well, sometimes treating her just as another "one of the guys", something Alex herself found quite appealing about him.

Now I got some of, uh, this," he displays each carton, holding it high in the air, peeking in each box physically. "And some of, uh, uh, this, gooey looking stuff. Oh and this is really good! It's….uh…pork lo mang," he tries to remember some of what the guy at the door called it, mangling the foreign words horribly, making Alex laugh out loud. "You do like Chinese food, I hope." He smiles, just thinking now to ask her opinion.

"Sure. Who doesn't?" Alex piles some of the lo mein on her paper plate.

"Actually…I never had it before," He truthfully admits. "Is that stuff any good?" as Alex swallows a mouthful.

"Here, try some," Taking another bite and nodding of its goodness.

"Don't mind if I do," Sayer smiles wickedly.

"Let's try this one next," Sayer holds up another bucket of Chinese surprise.

"It's going to be a long meal, isn't it?" Alex smiles, her heart feeling light and almost….happy when she was with him.

"Hope you're hungry." Sayer teases back as laughingly they pile all different kinds of unknown goo onto each other's plates, thoroughly enjoying the barbs and teasing passing between them, long into the night.

Early the next morning, Susan's eyes slowly flutter open, the warm touch of Terry's hand still in hers. _He held my hand the entire night. _She gazes lovingly on the owner of the hand, though still seated on the chair, his head was lightly resting over the pillow next to hers. For a moment, Susan simply enjoys looking at the peaceful features on Terry's handsome face. _So darling when you're asleep too! _She smiles and her eyes drift down coming upon a small piece of paper lying loosely in his hand, resting on the edge of the bed.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Susan mischievously checks to be sure he was fast asleep. As her fingers hold themselves back from touching his skin, sliding the slip of paper from his still hand. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she doesn't make a move, not wanting to awaken him as she lifts the sheet in question to her eyes.

Your name ever on my lips

_Your doe eyes are more radiant than the stars_

_Your unrivaled beauty takes my breath away_

_Your scent so soft, yet sends my senses reeling_

_The slightest touch of your delicate hands_

_Makes my heart skip a beat_

_Your graceful movements are as a dance amidst the stars_

_Sweeter than wine_

_The taste of your lips so moist and sensuous_

_I long to taste them once more_

_The sound of your gentle voice whispering in my eye_

_I want to hear_

_Throughout eternity_

_Your passionate spirit_

_Echoed in my lonely soul_

_All this and more to me_

_My beloved_

_My precious_

_My own_

_My Susan_

Her eyes fill with tears in silent awe of the poem written _just for me._ Her breath catches in her throat as the tears slip down her soft cheeks, dropping their moist warmth upon Terry's sleeping hand. Opening his violet eyes, Terry looks to gaze upon his beautiful lady as he has done so many times throughout the night and is surprised to find her eyes tearful, staring at a paper in her trembling hand.

"You---you weren't supposed to read that," Terry suddenly feels shy and a little embarrassed over his expressive poetry not meant for a lady's delicate eyes, as he realizes what she was reading.

"Terry, my darling." Susan looks at him, her face filled with wonder. "Did you really mean all these wonderful things?" She whispers in a shaking voice, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Smiling softly, he's embarrassed no longer, glad that she is able to see his true feelings, his deep passion for her in the form of his poetry.

"Every word, my love." Terry gazes intently into her eyes. "A thousand lines more would not be enough to express what I feel for you here in my heart." Looking at her delicate trembling features, Terry leans over her, kneeling to the bed and kisses her gently, wiping her tears away with his thumbs..

Backing away, Terry swallows hard, clearing his throat nervously, guiltily almost.

"I will take my leave from you now, my lady." He bows as she sits up, her eyes bright, throwing a kiss to him when he reaches the door, to which he catches in the air, pressing his fingers symbolically to his lips. Though finding it agonizing to leave, Terry opens the door, closing it behind him slowly, yet still peeking in at his precious lady and watches as she rereads his poem and girlishly kisses the page. The look of sheer bliss and wonderment on her beautiful, tearful face makes Terry fall in love with her a million times over again.

Coming into the living room, even Terry (who was quite used to Sayer's constant messes) was shocked to see the chaos spread around it. Containers and plates of half-eaten foods and beverages were left messily pushed aside on the now stained beige coffee table, cassettes, videos and CD boxes strewn across the floor without care all leading Terry's shocked eyes up to the culprit at the center of the storm. Make that TWO culprits. This time, Terry observes the two responsible parties for the mess.

Their eyes closed, both casually propped up on surprisingly the same large couch, laying opposite of each other.

Suspicious of evidential situation, knowing Sayer well enough to know he had about zero percent restraint, Terry quietly investigates, coming over to the supposedly sleeping couple making him cast serious doubts upon them.

_Sayer, I hope you didn't---_Terry starts to think chidingly, surprised when his brother's mouth, his eyes still closed, begins to speak.

"I like that one, too, Ally. You've got good taste." Just now, Terry notices the headphone sets over both their ears.

"Thanks. Michelle can't stand these CDs, so I rarely get to listen to them, except when I'm driving alone in my…." She stops, trying to shake off the feeling of the lost of her precious Ferrari. Though her eyes were closed and music blaring in their ears, Alex's keen senses pick up another presence. "Your brother's here."

She smirks as she remembers the little "bet" called off suddenly on account of….rain last night. Pulling off his headset, a quick beat dance mix sizzling through them, Sayer looks up backwards, to see Terry's disapproving face looking down into his, a question in his eyes.

"Don't give me that face, Ter. I know what you've been up to!" Sayer teases, knowing himself still (sigh) innocent enough, his taller brother though was quite another story.

"Oh, I—uh—" Terry stumbles, surprised at the accusation and blushing at it, making him look all the more suspicious.

"Do I win the bet now?" Sayer gives it one more try, but Alex merely continues to smirk, ignoring him as she pulls off her earphones and shuts down the CD player with a remote.

"What bet?" Terry's eyes go wide as he tries to imagine what his brother and Miss Sokova were up to.

"Alex! Don't tell me you stayed up all night!" Michelle's voice comes high-pitched into the living room as she enters in a particularly stylish new summer dress.

"Well, we…got talking and…." Alex guiltily rubs her head and sits up properly, moving so quickly that her long legs knock Sayer right off the couch onto the floor with a thud, causing those gathered to laugh, Susan joining them as she slides in unnoticed, hanging on Terry's arm.

"Ughh! What a mess!" The last occupant of the house comes in with a grumpy comment, as usual. Michelle nods, agreeing with Robin wholeheartedly as she makes her way to Alex, lightly stepping over the disaster area they once called a living room.

"Now it's **my** turn to put you to bed," she tugs on Alex's arm.

"Michelle, I'm not tired. I thought maybe we can go for a drive." She looks at Sayer with the offer as Terry gives his brother a helping hand off the floor, then suddenly catches herself, realizing her Ferrari way past out of commission. "On my motorcycle." She throws in, a moment too late.

"You're in no condition to drive a motorcycle." Michelle's affections become bossy, pulling her difficult cousin to her feet. "You're going to rest here, **ALL** day." Michelle smiles triumphantly, when Alex gives in, letting her drag her away.

Jumping to his feet, Sayer quickly scoops up something small from the coffee table. "You forgot to open your fortune cookie, Ally." He chucks it through the air expertly, and Alex reaches out, catching it in one hand effortlessly.

Curious, she pops the cookie open, breaking it to reveal a fortune inside, then reads it aloud for all to hear.

"Greet every new morning with a fresh smile."

She repeats the usual fortune cookie fare, shrugging and crunching it up in her hand.

"That's nice." Susan smiles, as she goes to help Terry clear up the mess (he refuses to let her of course).

Flashing a dazzling pair of eyes at Sayer, who gives her a salute, Alex lets Michelle lead her to the bedroom, where "Motherly" Michelle busies herself tucking Alex in.

"Go to sleep." Michelle orders, kissing her beloved cousin tenderly on the cheek. Just leaving, she catches a glimpse of something lying on the ground and stoops down, picking it up. Looking at it as she walks out and down the hall, Michelle finds it the crumpled fortune cookie strip and discovers, to her surprise, to not read what Alex said.

"The winds of fate have brought you the great love of your life"

Smiling at her friend's cover up and the strangely prophetic fortune, Michelle folds the tiny slip of paper and sticks it in her pocket, glad to know that maybe things were going to be just fine for her beloved Amara at last.

Terry chases his lady from the clean-up effort, recruiting his two reluctant brothers to do the dirty work instead. Through Robin's endless complaining, the job finally gets down. Susan and Michelle busy in the kitchen making a big breakfast for the then as Sayer and Terry disappear to their rooms to freshen up and Robin lazily drapes himself in the neatened up living room he slaved over (yeah right) turning on the TV's local news, everything settling into a normal day.

"It's so wonderful to be able to do the simple things like making breakfast for him." Susan says over the frying ham, humming happily, a smile on her blissful face. Peeking over nosily as she does battle with the toaster, (household chores never much to her liking) Michelle leans her head close to Susan's happily humming one.

"How was your evening?" Michelle's flirtatious mind easily gathers that something was afoot.

"Wonderful." Susan says in a daze, continuing to hum, making Michelle certain of her suspicions now, when Terry, freshly showered and dressed in a dashing new suit, enters the kitchen humming the same melody in perfect time with Susan, leaning over her shoulder, kissing her tenderly.

"I don't believe I said 'Good Morning' yet," Terry smiles. "Allow me, my lady," he helps Susan flip the ham pieces onto a plate, making the two of them the picture perfect lovers in Michelle's eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Moreau." Terry finally notices that Michelle was present, and she nods back at him, then quietly slips out of the kitchen, drifting into the living room, sidling up onto the couch next to her own conquest, cuddling up close to Robin.

"Hey, Michelle," he says simply, his eyes still glued to the television.

"Robin," she whispers wanting what Terry was giving to Susan too, cuddling even closer to her silver haired love. "Robin?" She repeats, growing angered when he continues to seemingly ignore her caresses. Insulted, Michelle's about to jump to her feet, feeling more than a bit rejected, when Robin's soft voice enters her mind.

"_You want to go to that tonight, Michelle?"_ His lime green eyes direct hers towards the television set he was so engrossed with as a commercial just finishes.

"'_The Phantom of the Opera'? The seats must be sold out if it's tonight," _Michelle feels her spirits lifting, glad that she was not being ignored, that really Robin was thinking of her. _He __**is **__romantic._ She sighs.

"We'll get tickets," he reassures her, knowing both of them had high connections, squeezing her hand. Lifting her face up to be kissed, he pauses at first, blinking at her prompting. But Robin then smiles, and meets her lips tentatively.

"You guys too, huh?" Sayer interrupts the tender moment, Robin quickly pulling away, much to Michelle's chagrin. "I go in the kitchen and Ter and Susie…." He trails off, a wry smile on his face, his eyes dancing.

"Breakfast is ready." Terry says, breathlessly, as his head peeks around the corner, the faint trace of her red lipstick on his lips.

"Are you sure it's okay now?" Sayer teases, his eyebrows raised as he walks past, winking at the lady clinging all over his brother.

"'Morning, Susie." Sayer sings, so full of energy, in a casual t-shirt and stone-washed blue jeans, you wouldn't think he'd been up all night at all.

"Good morning, Sayer," Susan blushes, returning to pouring glasses of orange juice on the table.

Robin and Michelle glide in, hand in hand, the five of them sit at the kitchen table, enjoying some pleasant conversation and the slightly overcooked ham and scorched eggs---all around knowing the cook's mind was elsewhere when she should have been watching them.

"Where're you guys off to today?" Sayer asks, stuffing the last piece of ham in his mouth.

"My artistic class for me. Robin will stay here with Amara." Michelle states their day's schedule, ordering Robin about just coming to her naturally.

"Oh, joy." Robin mumbles, not looking forward to spending the day with----**her.**

"What was that, dear?" Michelle twists her lip.

"Nothing," Robin sighs with a shrug.

"Susie?" Sayer turns his attention to the lovely woman at his side, shooting Robin a nasty look.

"I thought we'd just stay here too and just….relax." Her eyes rest upon Terry meaningfully.

"What's wrong, Ter?" Sayer enjoys seeing his brother squirm under Susan's tantalizing gaze.

"Wrong? Oh, nothing." Terry's low voice a pitch higher than usual as he covers up, pretending to be clearing the table instead.

Watching Michelle amorously attach herself to Robin, her lips touching his ear under the guise of whispering into it, and Robin's face was going into shock at whatever she was saying, Terry could imagine what she was proposing, remembering his apprehension earlier this morning of Sayer and Alex.

"I was thinking," his says suddenly, knowing that his willpower on the brink of collapse, along with everyone else's it seemed.

Calling everyone's attention to him, "That since we're going to be staying here on Earth," Michelle and Susan's eyes light up, "we should go and find a suitable apartment for the three of us." He watches the two ladies' faces drop.

"And as soon as possible." Robin adds, Michelle's mouth twitching.

"But you can stay here for as long as you want! You're quite welcome." Michelle smiles all sweetness at Terry, trying to be convincing to he who was in charge.

"I think it's for the best," Terry always has tried to be the "big brother", watching out for his two brothers' safety as well as their morals it seemed, (not to mention his own teetering ones, sigh). Seeing Susan's dejected face, Terry gently caresses her hair, hoping she will understand.

"Would you like to help me look for one today? Let's make a day of it together, and maybe then we can go on a picnic. You have such exquisite taste." He asks, smiling sweetly. Susan nods.

"Yes, my love," She smiles obediently, disappointed they were leaving, but happy he wanted to spend the day with her---their first together as an official couple.

"You guys going into town then?" Sayer says suddenly. "Good. There's something there I want to do…." He says mysteriously, his eyes peeking down the hallway towards a certain golden haired beauty's bedroom.

After dropping Michelle off at her art school, and Sayer off at the street corner in town he so mysteriously needed to be at, Terry and Susan go on a hunt for a new apartment for the three bachelors. The usual burden turning into quite an enjoyable experience for our two new lovers on their first day as an "official" couple, anything would be fun as long as they were together.

Neither of them very choosy, one of the first apartment complexes they go to seems to have a pleasant enough set of suites, large enough to house the three men without them being in each other's way all the time.

"The view is lovely." Susan opens the glass sliding doors, leading to the airy balcony on the highest floor of the large stately building.

"Yes, it is." Terry puts his arm around her shoulder, more looking at her than at the city's scenic skyline, the ocean just in view in the distance.

"Ahem." The apartment man showing them around interrupts the romantic scene. "Is this apartment for you and….ahem….the young lady—_**Sir**_**?"** Obviously the snooty older man did not approve of unwed cohabitation.

"No, it's really for him and his two brothers," Susan blushes, wishing, just for a second, that it was what he implied.

"Yes," Terry says, matter-of-factly, a bit annoyed at the man's disapproving suspicions looking him up and down.

"Ahh." The man nods, unable to believe anything else really of such a fine, conservative looking young man. "Would you like to take residence with us then, Mr. Starr?"

"What do you think of it, my lady?" Terry turns to Susan for his decision, giving her the final choice.

"I think it would suit you beautifully," glancing around approvingly.

"Then we'll take it," Terry nods to the man who pulls some papers out of his briefcase for him to sign.

"These are the highest class apartments, securely monitored and they come fully furnished, as you can see, with the finest quality conveniences." He sweeps his hand towards the high tech looking kitchen with his sales pitch and Terry smiles knowing he would be the only member of the bachelor household to be using these "quality" conveniences.

"Very good. We can move in tomorrow then?" Terry signs his name to the contract as the man nods. Taking note of, but not worrying about the pricey cost of living in such an upper class establishment.

That done, Terry and Susan go shopping, taking in all the sights and sounds of the busy city, picking up the things they needed for their day out, then heading off to the picnic grounds at a nearby park.

"Perfect day for a picnic," Terry says as he carries the basket full of goodies out to Susan who was sitting very femininely on a picnic blanket he had just laid out.

"Everything's perfect when I'm with you." Susan smiles sweetly up at him and Terry smiles back, sitting down next to her, contently stretching his long legs out onto the green grass.

A beautiful summer day indeed, in the busy parkland, birds chirping away happily, the sun shining down brightly in the sky, couples strolling through the park, as noisy children race to and fro on the breezy, kite-flying day.

"I've never been on a picnic before," Susan busies herself reveling in the normalcy of the calmness of time in the air as she spreads out the many different outdoor luncheon foods on the blanket.

"Do you like it so far?" Terry leans back relaxing as he rolls up his sleeves, his tie and jacket already discarded.

"Very much." Susan demurely tosses her hair back, her face basking in the warm sunlight, her radiance adding to the splendor of the day, as Terry watches her admiringly, enjoying their time together when he suddenly sees a small child dangerously dangling from a tree.

Jumping up as he rushes to her, catching the falling little girl in his strong arms.

"Be careful, Little Miss," he smiles, lowering her to the ground. Wide eyed, she points up to the tree pleadingly.

"My kite!" The little girl, points up to the poor thing caught in a web of branches.

"Not to worry." Terry says, agilely climbing up the tree, he returns in a flash with the girl's undamaged lost "friend."

"Thank you!" Grabbing her kite, the little waif is off and flying again in a jiff. Proudly watching her boyfriend's (_Yes, he is my boyfriend!)_ heroism, Susan is surprised to hear another girlish voice echoing her thoughts from beside her.

"Terry papa, is so heroic, isn't he, Puu?" Rini's pink cones bouncing up and down as she runs up to her guardian, glad to see her again after last night's scare, always inwardly believing that she would.

"Yes he is." Susan pats the ground next to her. "Won't you join us, Small Lady?" she waves her hand over to the basket full of goodies.

"Well….I'm **supposed** to be with the rest of the girls but…." The tasty treats too tempting our sweet-toothed little lady gives in. "Maybe just a few of those muffins…." She stuffs some into her mouth, Susan giggling at her young charge's healthy energy.

"Rini! Where have you gotten…" Tara's small voice calls out for her missing friend. Stopping suddenly when she sees the woman with Rini, and for a moment their eyes meet. "Susan!" Tara cries out, rushing to her. The thin girl falls to her knees, throwing herself around a surprised Susan. Tears in her violet eyes, Tara cries into her guardian's chest. Tears forming in Susan's own eyes, as she whispers "Forgive me for not considering your feelings, Tara."

"No. I was the one wrong. I was just being silly. I saw it last night. Terry loves you very much." Tara whispers honestly, looking into Susan's eyes. "I'm sorry." Tara smiles hopefully up at her, the pangs of her first crush slowly passing.

Hugging her tightly, Susan smiles back, happy there was no longer a rift between them, and that they were friends once again.

Rini smiles at the pair, pleased with how things were going.

"Look what we found!" Mina's loud voice sings like she found a prize through the park, as she, on one arm and Lita on the other, come dragging Terry along with them. Amy and Rei close behind.

"Susan! You're here too." Amy smiles at her older friend. Susan nods sweetly, truly glad to see their cheerful faces again, when last night she thought she might never.

"Of course." Rei smirks insinuatingly at Terry and Susan, to which Terry smiles back, then suddenly sees Rini's pink little head busily munching away in the picnic basket.

Going to her, he sends all the girls into shock bowing down to his knees to the little girl reverently. "Princess, you truly are our "Small Lady". To you I am eternally grateful." He says, lowering his eyes deferentially to her, placing the small Time Key in her hand that was so important to his mission last night.

Speechless, crumbs of muffin all around her open mouth, Rini smiles into his purple eyes, knowing why, once again, she loved her "Terry papa" so much. "Terry-papa." She whispers, hugging his bent down neck.

"What's that all about?" Rei whispers behind their backs to Lita, all four girls ignorant of last night's adventures.

"I don't know." Lita shrugs.

"Whatever it is, it's very nice." Amy smiles sweetly.

"Who cares? We're going to be late for the movie!" Not wanting to miss any part of the newest cheesy romantic flick, especially since she managed that cutie Ken to meet them there. "Come on girls!" She pulls on Amy, Rei, and Lita. "See you guys later!" Helplessly dragged away by Mina, they all wave goodbye.

"So full of life, aren't they?" Susan waves back to her cherished friends.

"Speaking of which…" Terry smirks, spotting his brother chatting up the four departing scouts, whatever he says making them stick up their noses at him indignantly stomping off.

Shrugging, Sayer then comes jogging up. "Sayer, what did you say to them?" Terry curiously asks, ready to reprimand him.

"I only told them that they all looked great yesterday at the Wedding," Sayer says innocently enough.

"And…?" Terry somehow knew instinctively that there was more than that to the story.

"And….I just said I wondered what had happened to them today." He smiles, full of teasing wickedness.

"Sayer!" Terry was still shocked at the way his younger brother could treat women, but the three ladies around him giggle anyway.

"Food! I'm starving!" Sayer plunks down next to Tara and begins to dig right in, as Terry hands Rini and Tara some money to buy themselves a kite, the two children skittering off happily.

Her eyes laughing at their youthful exuberance, Susan turns to Sayer. "Did you accomplish what you wanted to today?" She asks him politely as Terry kneels down next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah." Sayer lazily sprawls out into the grass, his arms behind his head, his enigmatic smile filled with guyish pride. "I sure did." He pulls down his shades over his eyes, the smile still pasted on his face as Tara and Rini race by, a red kite streaming behind them high in the clear blue sky.


	16. Chapter 16

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 16: Moving Day**

Late in the afternoon, back at the house, Robin sits in Michelle's studio, quietly sipping a cup of tea, carefully studying the many canvas and sketches scattered throughout the room.. Each was a vivid portrayal of the particular subject, whether it be some sort of sea life (which he found the bulk were based on) or of a person, one person only in truth.

"Alex." Robin says her name out loud as he sifts through several of the sketches he holds on his lap of the tall woman in various dress and poses, stunning in her natural beauty.

"I don't know why, but Michelle always insists on drawing me." Alex opens the door to the studio, dressed in a sporty button-up shirt (men's style of course) and blue-grey pants, looking rested and more her normal self, after yesterday's harrowing ordeal.

Robin is not startled by her sudden appearance, he having a strange awareness of her being, a result of his link with Michelle.

"You know why." Robin takes another sip of his tea before meeting his gaze, unafraid of her overpowering stare, knowing what she and Michelle meant to each other. Smiling wryly, Alex walks into the room past him, going to the window.

"So where is everyone? Don't tell me it's only you and me here." She takes a swipe at him.

"Scary." Robin jabs back, Alex shooting him a forbidden look.

"Don't start on me, shrimp." She walks past him to the living room, acting quite superior to the shorter man, and quite enjoying it. His ego becoming increasingly bruised, Robin's sharp tongue is on the verge of snapping back some sort of retort when they hear a car pull up.

Rini and Tara come racing into the house, ice cream cones in one hand, candy in the other, the poor, battered kite that was brand-new only hours ago, tucked under Rini's arm.

"It looks like someone has been spoiling you, pretty girls." Alex teases the youngsters.

'Terry-papa." Rini smiles, as Tara offers Alex some candy.

"Oh, is that right?" Alex comments, amused. Susan and Michelle come in next, ice cream in their hands too. "Is 'Terry-papa' spoiling you two as well?" she can't help but tease the two women, making Susan blush and Michelle raise her eyebrows.

"I am glad to see you're feeling better, Amara." Michelle says coyly, touching her friend's cheek, tossing her unwanted ice cream cone into the kitchen sink, too high class to put up with dripping ice cream. "Was she good, Robin?" Michelle asks, hanging on his arm.

"What do you think?" Robin was still smarting over the continual 'shrimp' comments, as he frowns at Alex sourly.

Loaded down with bags and bags of groceries, Terry comes in next, Sayer at his heels, empty-handed save a half-eaten ice cream cone in his hand.

"I got you one too, Ally. But it started melting, so…..I couldn't let it go to waste. Wanna finish it up?" He gallantly offers the decimated ice cream cone to her. Alex refuses with a smirk, so Sayer shrugs and chomps it down in one bite.

"Did you find an apartment?" Robin asks, seeming like he really wanted to know (for two reasons), as Terry puts the groceries in the kitchen.

"Yes, we did. I told the man we'd move in tomorrow." Terry smiles, as he quite enjoys helping Susan passing along the canned goods.

"That's a relief." Robin sighs under his breath.

"What was that!" Michelle squeaks out, ready to bust.

"I said, 'Here's some cans of roast beef'." Robin covers up his words, pretending he was merely commenting on what Susan was putting in the cabinet.

"Ally," Sayer says suddenly, pulling the shades from his eyes, a certain look in them that Alex couldn't quite place—and it made her nervous. "Can I see you outside for a minute?" He looks around warningly, "**ALONE."** He smiles at her mysteriously.

"Don't you want to wait until it gets dark out?" Alex flirts temptingly teasing him.

"Nah, I want you to have a good look at what I have to show you." Sayer's tone was full of underlying innuendo.

"Let's go then." Alex follows him out the door, not knowing quite what to expect, it exciting her.

Going out the door, what she sees under the sunsetting skyline does more than excite her. "A Ferrari.." she barely whispers, knowing every line of her beloved car, though it was a bright, fiery red now, it was the exact same make and model of her obliterated friend.

"Now you don't have to choose between me and the car. We're both yours." Sayer pats the automobile's hood like it was an old pal.

"I don't understand." Alex mind reels, unbelieving what he was saying.

"It's **yours**, Ally. I'm giving her to you." Sayer holds the brand-new keys out to her.

"No…I can't accept it." Alex was never one to accept charity, the gift of an $80,000 plus car more than meeting that standard.

"Why not?" Sayer himself had no sense of money, Terry always handling those sort of things. All he knew was that he was giving the woman he was slowly realizing he was in love with, something she really wanted—something that was partly his fault for destroying her old one. "Here." Sayer grabs her hand, squeezing the keys into it.

"I said, '**No'." **Alex shoves them back into his hands.

"Why?" Keys go back into hers.

"It's too much." Back into his.

"Ally, don't you like her?" Sayer cocks his head, finding women puzzling, especially this one.

Running her hand over the sleek new gleaming hood, Alex sighs. "Of course I do but…" she stops short.

"But?" Sayer never imagined it would be this hard to give somebody something they really wanted, as he could see in her eyes she really did.

"I don't accept charity." Alex states, removing her hand from the gorgeous vehicle.

Getting the picture, Sayer goes to an alternative plan. "It's not charity. I am expecting **something **in return for payment." Sayer smiles wickedly.

"Oh, **are** you?" Alex quickly becomes suspicious, of "that sort of payment" in his voice.

"Yeah. The car's yours, in your name and everything, but….." he stops dramatically, raising his eyebrows. "You have to drive me whenever and wherever I want to go. What do you say, Sokova? Deal?" Sayer sticks out his hand, reminding Alex of that first time they had met, and he offered his hand out to her. Then, she had wanted to punch him, now, she wanted to do something else entirely different.

"Deal, Starr." Their hands meet in a powerful shake. Alex did not know what she was getting into, claiming the keys in her hands at long last.

"Want to take it for a test drive?" Sayer looks at the dazzling beauty before him.

"Get in." Alex climbs behind the wheel of a Ferrari again, this one even more meaningful because it was theirs together, something she was growing, albeit slowly, more and more accustomed to.

Turning the ignition key, hearing the familiar Ferrari "purr", Alex feels totally complete once again, the strange feeling increasing as she watches Sayer fling himself over the open roof, landing perfectly in the passenger's seat. Flashing a smile at him, Alex steps on the gas pedal and the sparkling new Ferrari speeds off into the sunset, leaving the inhabitants of the house (nosily spying out the window) in the dust.

"I didn't think they'd ever stop arguing." Michelle giggles at Alex's stubborn streak.

"I don't think they ever will." Robin smirks, knowing the combination of his weird brother's and Alex's fiery dispositions explosive. He closes the window, their 'entertainment' long gone, night falls slowly, moving in.

Zipping along Tokyo's busy highways, even on Sundays it was busy, a cool red sports car makes it presence known. Weaving in and out of traffic expertly, never having to slow it's pace on account of the genius race car driver at it's wheel. Glancing at the high tech dashboard, Alex Sokova casually takes note of all the instrumentation, driving coming second nature to her, so easy, so right, so exciting. And she hits the accelerator once more, high speed an integral part of her own being.

Leaving the other driver's around in the dust, Alex's gaze rests upon the man next to her, who's been amazingly silent the entire ride so far. His eyes closed peacefully, his handsome features seem perfectly at home contented as his unruly curls are scattered by the wind, his thin ponytail dancing behind him.

Pulling into a deserted spot at the side of the road, Alex stops the Ferrari, letting the sound of it's powerful engine purr to her as they idle.

"What do you think of it?" Sayer opens his deep blue eyes, anxious to hear what she has to say about the new car he had just given her.

"What can I say? It's a beautiful machine." Alex runs her fingers over the dashboard controls lovingly, always treating her car with a tenderness she rarely showed otherwise.

"Do you like it then?" Sayer smiles, proud he was able to do this for her.

"Like it? Maybe I could express my gratitude in a way you'd understand…" She hits the emergency brakes hard then turns to Sayer and kisses him. _You really are wonderful aren't you, considering me? Maybe you are more than I first thought you were. Maybe…._ Alex continues to kiss him, hearing the engine rumble beneath them, more than gratitude coming through in the kiss as the sun sinks from view in the sky.

Seeing a stopped vehicle stopped on the side of this deserted road at dusk, Officer Yamoto decides to do his duty and investigate the matter, having a suspicious cop's mind of perhaps a breakdown, or worse yet, some kind of crime being afoot. As he pulls his squad car in closer to the expensive looking, brand spanking new Ferrari, he notes there are no plates on the back or front. Perhaps it was a Code 57, grand theft stolen vehicle, whipping out his flashlight, seeing the silhouettes of two people in the front seat of the car.

The man in the driver's side seemed to be forcing his attentions on the helpless ponytailed woman in the passenger's seat. _**Code 71! Assault!**_ The good policeman's mind shouts out as he pulls out his weapon, rushing to the damsel's aid.

"Put your hands up!" Yamoto's voice was all business, lifting his weapon high in the air.

Surprised, the golden haired driver stops "his" attack and turns to the cop. Shining his flashlight at the miscreant, Officer Yamoto quickly sees his error, lowering his weapon in a hurry.  
"Sorry to startle you….Ma'am," he nods to Alex, "Sir." He looks to Sayer, apologetically, seeing obviously the switch. "But I saw this new car running on this lonely stretch of road, with no license, so I've come to investigate." He leaves out the part about his suspicions, seeing the pair as two young kids, doing what young kids their age do.

"Oh, I forgot!" Sayer digs in the glove compartment, pulling out the temporary plate paper. "Guy at the dealership told me to put this on." Sayer shrugs holding it out for the cop to see. Alex proudly displays her legitimate driver's license without even being asked.

Despite the boy's rather wild looking appearance and though taken aback by Alex's looks, he tends to believe their story, the young woman looking more than capable for her age. "That's fine then," he smiles, suddenly realizing how much the girl resembled his own headstrong daughter, though different appearance, their attitudes were the same, she about her same age. "Your first car?" he asks curiously, taking an interest in them.

"No, Officer, my ….friend here just got it for me" Alex explains.

"Ahh. Your boyfriend." The older man smiles with a nod, having experience with youthful daughters and their various boy troubles.

Her eyes opening wide at the title, Alex considers the word with a smirk and slowly nods.

"All right, you two. Go on and get home before your folks worry." He walks back to the police car. "And get those plates on ASAP!" He calls back getting in his vehicle and driving away.

Putting the Ferrari into gear, Alex pulls back onto the road, heading home.

"Did you mean that Ally? Am I your boyfriend?" He smiles gleefully at the idea, it seeming rather amusing.

Alex rolls her eyes to the heavens above. "Don't you **EVER** mention that to anyone." She says threateningly, not wanting the rest of the world to think such a thing.

"I won't." Sayer smiles from ear to ear, turning his gaze up to the star-filled night, never feeling quite so happy before in his entire life, inwardly knowing despite her tough words, he was being slowly accepted by this hard won creature as the lone passion-red Ferrari speeds home through the darkness of the night.

The pain of her first crush slowly ebbing, Tara smiles even more, actually enjoying sneaking glances as Terry helps Susan cook dinner. (Doing most of the work and not letting Susan do much at all really.) Realizing how much in love they are, Tara happily sits at the kitchen table, contented with her life the way it is, busily coloring and making cutouts at the kitchen table with Rini. Living back again as a child, Tara and her best friend were inseparable. Rini was even going to sleep over tonight, not wanting to miss a moment of her short visit to spend with her "bestest" friend. Sure, she had her in the future, and then she loved her dearly, but somehow it was different. By the time Rini was this old again, Tara was ages older, with a lot of different responsiblities and things to do. _I'm not complaining. Not at all. I have a good life in Crystal Tokyo. So many friends—but no one is __**MY**_ _Tara. My very first and my very best friend. No one will ever take your place. _Rini smiles reflectively at Tara, offering her a peach crayon. Glad to see the two girls having fun together, Susan quietly attempts to peel the potatoes, but is soon discovered under Terry's watchful eye.

"I'll do that." He smiles, taking the potato peeler from her, caressing her slender hand as he does, not being able to do enough for "his lady" it seemed.

"Terry, I can---" Susan wants to be helpful.

"Susan. You are my Princess. Let me treat you accordingly." He tells her succinctly, gently pushing her down to a chair.

"We'll help you set the table." Tara offers sweetly as she and Rini quickly gather up their mess.

"Yes, thank you girls." Susan gets up again, to fetch the dinner plates, Terry nuzzling in her hair as she reaches up for the plates in the cabinet above where he was working. The two younger girls giggle at the romantic sight as they scurry to and fro getting the table ready for dinner for the eight of them.

Soon dinner is ready. But two of the partakers are still missing.

"Where are they? I'm hungry?" Robin whines, putting his elbows on the table as he looks out the front door.

"Would you like to do something to keep your mind occupied?" Michelle flirtingly drifts up to him, hanging on his arm.

"I wish they'd hurry up." Robin continues to look intently out the door.

"There they are!" Rini sings out from her seat, playing cards with Tara in the windowbox.

"You're late. Dinner's getting cold." Robin welcomes them in with a sour face.

"Sorry about that, Shrimp." Alex can't help from teasing him as steam comes from Robin's head.

"Nice, Amara?" Michelle asks simply.

"Very nice." Alex answers with a mysterious smile.

"I am glad." Michelle attaches herself to her friend's arm clingingly.

"What took you so long?" Robin couldn't imagine why Sayer would want to spend time alone with that woman, the very thought frightening.

"We stopped in town and rented some movies." Sayer holds up some video tapes.

"What kind of movies, Sayer?" Terry asks, suspicious of his brother's choices, especially considering their younger audience with them tonight.

"'**Toy Story'** for the kids," Sayer, insulted by Terry's remark, just about refraining from sticking his tongue out at him, acting like the "kids" he described himself.

"Who are you calling 'kids'?" Rini stands up to him indignantly, and seems to have some kind of grudge at the man. Tara laughs at her angry face. But Sayer ignores her, simply bopping her pink head playfully.

"The other movie is a new one, just released, I never heard of. Historical flick or something, I guess, cause there's an old boat on the cover. So you'd probably like it, Ter." Not knowing much else about it, Sayer had only grabbed it at the last minute, his action packed mind knowing what his brothers disliked, and not being able to decide on anything else, chose this one because he thought that for a second he saw Alex consider it with the tiniest bit of interest as they were leaving the video store.

After eating a delicious dinner, which Terry credits all to Susan's excellent cooking, (though he did most of the work). They gather in the living room to watch "Toy Story" (which Sayer seemed to enjoy more than either Rini or Tara, laughing the entire time, everyone rolling their eyes at his childishness). When it's time for Rini and Tara to go to bed they go and get changed, but return, pleading to be able to stay up too, despite the late hour. As gentle as she was, Susan coul.d not refuse them, the two grateful girls running up to her in their nightgowns and cuddling up to her on one side of the couch, Terry-papa's strong arm around her on the other.

Michelle leans her head on Alex's shoulder, but her hands slide into Robin's lap as the three of them squish together on the loveseat. Sayer, returning with more popcorn, takes his place on the floor, leaning against the smaller couch, at their feet. As late in the night as it was, as tiring the day of fun had been for them, Rini and Tara soon fall asleep, snuggled close to Susan, leaving the six adults to watch the movie on their own. Alex's dynamic sound system made it sound real as the foghorns of the "Titanic" steam full ahead into the living room.

As the ending credits roll by, the beautiful haunting melody echoes throughout the quiet house, the tragic romance, the song's beautiful lyrics, bringing tears to both Susan and Michelle's eyes, though Alex still "manfully" holds them back, even though, she too, could feel the overwhelming emotions of romance, sorrow and unending love sweeping through them all.

The three men assembled feel it too in their own way, no one immune to such all-encompassing heartfelt passion, especially since now, each of them knew what it truly was to love someone so intensely.

Michelle had been sobbing throughout the picture, and had made Robin's hair damp with her tears. Terry pulled Susan even closer to him during those scenes as well, their romantic souls fully understand the film's underlying message, their newly discovered love is deep, as deep and true as any storybook hero's or heroine's.

Even after the movie is over, Susan feels the stirring of the children, supposedly asleep on her lap, who seemed to have awaken a little **too** punctually on cue, as soon as the film ended.  
"Time for bed now, my dears." Susan brushes the hair from their small faces, Rini, unconvincing, just comes to.

"Puu. Puu.." Rini does a good act, blinking back pretend sleep.

"Off to bed, you two. Right now." Alex saw right through their ploy, stands and stretches, clapping her hands together for the two miscreants to rush off.

"Tara." Terry gently whispers, lifting the truly sleeping child from Susan's motherly lap. Seeing her too tired to walk herself, he exchanges a look with Susan and carries Tara to Susan's room.

"I want to be carried too, Puu." Rini stretches her arms around Susan's neck, a little jealous of Tara's attention from Terry-Papa.

"Small Lady." Susan smiles, carrying her young charge to her room as well.

"Papa?" Tara dazingly says, having almost the same sense of her father's warmth about her, as Terry lays her down upon the bed.

"Mmhmm." Not wanting to spoil the happy dreams of the girl longing to be with her beloved father. Susan brings Rini in behind him, laying the energetic child down next to her exhausted friend.

"Puu, can't I?" She starts to plead again, full of childish exuberance, even at 1:30 in the morning.

"No arguments, Small Lady." Terry places a finger on her pouty little mouth.

"Yes, Terry-Papa." Rini keeps forgetting her time and place, using the name she always calls him in the future.

Always curious, Terry cocks his head a bit, "Don't take this wrong, little Princess, I don't mind at all. I actually like it, but….tell me, why do you call me "papa?" He asks knowing that Serena was her mother and Darien her father. Why would she call him that?

"I---" Rini realizes her mistake. "It's a secret." She tries to cover for her errors. "'You already know too much of your own future'" she mimics words she heard her guardian, Sailor Pluto say once. "Right, Puu?"

Susan smiles at her protégé, leaning over and kissing both children 'good night'. She then tucks them in in her soft, gentle way. "Good night." She whispers.

"'Night!" Rini shuts her eyes tightly.

"Good night, Small Lady." Terry replies, curiosity still etched on his handsome face as Susan leads him out the door, shutting the lights off in the room.

"As a keeper of Time now, you must try not to ask such questions." Susan seems to look for something to say, a little nervous in the hallway.

"I'm a good learner, if I have the right teacher…" Terry smiles down at her, feeling a more than a little amorous after the movie.

"I believe I can be…a good teacher…" Susan's eyes flutter closed, as Terry leans down to kiss her, when they hear a loud arguing coming from the living room.

"I'll be glad when you're all out of here and in your own apartment," Susan and Terry peer around the corner to see Alex bodily removing Michelle from Robin, who seemed to be drowning in her kisses.

"Michelle, can't you control yourself?" Alex asks, shaking her head at her weak friend, as Robin gets up quickly, dusting himself off, wondering what it was he said that set Michelle off in such a fashion.

"_It wasn't what you said, it was what you thought."_ Michelle's mind could still call out to him wistfully, even as Alex was dragging her physical self to the safety of her own room.

Quickly returning after shutting the door tightly behind her, and silently wishing for a key to lock her in, Alex finds Robin who she intended to give a piece of her mind. He seemed to feel this already having hastily departed to his own room, leaving only Sayer stretched on the couch in the living room (though she still could see Susan and Terry around the corner, up to their own antics, which she notes with a smirk).

"Go to sleep." She finds she actually enjoys ordering Sayer around, but is particularly amazed to see him get up without an argument.

"If you give me a kiss goodnight, I'll go." No argument? No such luck.

"My fist will give you a kiss goodnight," Alex threatens him grabbing him by his collar and dragging Sayer off to his and Terry's shared room. "I think we've seen **more** than our share of this sort of thing tonight." On the rampage, Alex adds Terry's collar to her collection, pulling him away from Susan's warmth, forcefully shoving both men into their room and slamming the door shut before they could say anything in argument. One forbidding look at Susan is enough to get her to shyly blush her way down the hall to her shared bed with Rini and Tara.

"There. That's better." Alex says to the empty hallway, rubbing her hands together, proud of herself that she could turn such an upside down house, right side up again. But turning to her own room, she can't help but flash one wistful look at the door she had just slammed behind Sayer, his thoughtfulness and attentions (not to mention the movie) softening her a bit in that direction. Alex suddenly shakes her head in disbelief at her own thoughts.

_I must be crazy! _Alex smirks at her strange "weakness" for that man, but her dreams that night were filled with visions of a blazing red Ferrari speeding down the highways at sunset. And a stunning man with piercing blue eyes smiles back at her, the wind flowing through his hair, tossing it about wildly.

Monday morning shines bright and early on the busy scheduled members of the household. Bright and early at least for some anyway.

"Sayer, wake up." Terry, always the early riser, already dressed and shaved, wants to get this busy day going. After all today the three of them were moving into a new apartment. "**Sayer."** Terry shakes his lazy brother gently, never having the heart to be stern with his brother when he was sleeping so peacefully.

"Just shake him hard." Robin comes in without knocking. (Who needs to knock when you're so close?) with a big yawn coming from his mouth, not as wide awake as his tallest brother, and Robin was always grumpier in the mornings than any other time (but sometimes it was hard to tell!)

"Ally.." Sayer says in his sleep, obviously still dreaming of his dazzling new love.

"Ahh, he's having a nightmare." Robin twists his lip, always ready to take a jab at his fast-becoming arch-nemesis (and rival for Michelle's attentions).

"Nightmare!" Sayer's eyes pop open groggily at Robin's insulting words. "Take it back!" He jumps from his bed, attacking Robin with a stranglehold, knocking them both with a loud bang to the floor, as Robin tries to escape the boyish struggle, Terry raises his eyes up to heaves, wondering what could ever keep his two brothers from quarreling.

"What are you boys up to in here?" Michelle comes peeking into the crack in the door Robin left open to see what all the noisy ruckus was about.

"Oh, uh, umm." Sayer stops his tugging at Robin's hair, jumping up so quickly he has to hold onto his loosened boxer shorts as they threaten to come asliding down.

Covering her mouth girlishly, Michelle giggles as Terry helps Robin to his feet, the little scuffler desperately trying to straighten his mussed hair as he rubs his sore head.

"Just doing our daily…morning…exercises." Sayer pretends, his agile body leaning over and touching his toes as a demonstration.

"Oh? You exercise too, every morning?" Michelle asks smirkingly, not believing for a moment that this undisciplined young man could ever hold to such a regimented schedule—but she did know someone who did. "Amara is out doing her regular laps around the property right now. If you're interested, I'm sure she'd enjoy your company." Michelle teases, knowing Amara liked this time to be alone and might not be all that welcoming if Sayer showed up.

Sayer jumps at the chance rummaging through the new packages in the closet, producing a new pair of running shoes, pulling them on hastily, he's about to rush out the door, when Terry's calm voice stops him.

"Sayer." His older brother succinctly holds out a pair of black shorts. Robin rolls his eyes, and leaves the room, but not before Michelle gives him a good morning kiss on the cheek and fixes his hair "just right."

"Oh right!" Sayer grabs the shorts, pulling them on as he runs into the hall, nearly crashing into Tara and Rini as they come out of Susan's room, dressed and ready for school.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rini shouts.

"Sorry Munchkins!" Sayer sings as he races out the door.

"I was waiting for Amara, but since she's—ahem—going to be busy, would you be a darling, Terry, and drive me to my class?" Michelle expects no less than total servitude from Robin's brother.

"Of course." Terry answers politely, always eager to help a lady. Going into the hall, he looks down into the two bright faces waiting for him expectantly. "Are my two ladies ready for school?" Terry-Papa was always so nice to them.

_Not treating us like children. Like __**SOME**_ _people. Calling me a 'munchkin'. _Rini shoots a nasty look at the closed front door.

"It's not really school anymore, just the higher learning class I wanted to go to. Today's the last day, so I'm sure they'll let Rini stay with me. Susan's going to be the school nurse today too." She adds happily, liking all of her dear ones around her at school. She, Terry, Rini and Michelle enter the kitchen.

"Good morning." Susan greets them in her nurse coat as she pours the milk into Rini and Tara's favorite cereal. Michelle taking her seat next to them for her low fat nutragrain bar. Alex's sliced grapefruit beside her still untouched and three plates of Susan's famous cheese and ham omelets covered and awaiting three hungry men.

Impressed with his lady's early morning homemaking skills, Terry smiles at her, and caresses her cheek. "It seems you've taken care of all of us, my lady. But tell me, where is yours?" He looks over the table, her seat, next to his of course, having no breakfast in front of it at all.

"Oh, I---forgot." Susan meekly says, still not much used to eating, after spending all those years in the doorway.

"Then you'll have half of mine." He says authoritatively, sitting her down, already feeling responsible for her, as he splits his omelet in half and transfers it to a plate Tara scurries to provide him with.

"But Terry, I---" Susan starts to argue, never much hungry.

"Susan." Terry gives her that overpowering gaze she can't help but melt under, he cutting off a piece of egg and putting the fork to her mouth, which she obediently takes a small bite of.

"Don't let him boss you around all the time, Susan." Michelle comments, slowly chewing on her health food bar, giving Robin a coy glance as he takes his seat beside her.

"I don't mind at all." Susan gazes up into Terry's beautiful eyes.

"Do you think Sayer will want his?" Robin, always hungry, says suddenly eyeing his brother's unattended cheese omelet after his own is gone. "It'll just get cold anyway." He shrugs off his annoying brother's well-being, digging into Sayer's breakfast as well.

"I can make another---" Susan just cleaning up the dishes starts to offer.

"Don't bother Susan. I'm sure he'll find something." Michelle could care less about Sayer as she hurriedly rushes into the living room, grabbing her purse. "We really must be going." She glances at the clock worriedly.

"But the dishes.." Susan was a model homemaker, never wanting to leave the sink full.

"Come on, Susan!" Michelle yanks her along, outside the side door, that Terry was gentlemanly holding open for them, waiting for them with the running car. "Robin will do them!" Michelle loudly calls back, kindly offering her shocked love's services to a task he had never before attempted in his life, and never really intended to.

"You can start the packing as well when you're finished." Terry cannot help but smile as he adds this, at the thought of his uppity brother doing the mundane chore of dishes, Terry quickly exiting the kitchen with his pleasant task of driving such lovely ladies away before Robin can manage to utter a word.

"_Michelle?" _Robin annoyed, complains, to find her usually open mind to him, setting up roadblocks at this juncture. Leaving the stolen omelet half eaten, his appetite spoiled. Robin gets up, wrinkling his nose at the dirty dishes piled up in the sink with disdain thinking he wasn't going to do them, after all. _But when Michelle gets back….._ Robin turns the water on, beginning to scrub a dish, when through the kitchen window, he sees two all too familiar figures competing with each other, racing to the door.

The sky a particularly brilliant shade of azure blue, Alex finds herself lost in it more often this morning than any other. Calmly watching the lazy clouds scroll by as she jogs along, she feels the strength of the firm earth with every pounding step, the coolness of the early wind on her sweating brow.

_I'm running---but I'm not running away anymore am I? _Her thoughts sift slowly through the past few day's life changing events—the Princess' predestined wedding, the harrowing battle that followed it—facing her own death, and finding new reasons why she desperately wanted to live. Closing her eyes as she continues her laps without pausing once in between, Alex feels the wind rising from the ground, sweeping away, returning, bringing a sweet scent to her lips. Not slowing for a moment, Alex keeps on running, though registering a particular someone's presence at her back. _Let him come to me. _She smiles to herself, picking up the pace a bit more.

Watching her fly like the wind ahead of him, Sayer sprints off after her, determined to catch up. A natural athlete himself, he admires Alex's tall physique, her strong, slender arms and long, very shapely legs, pumping in perfect sync, her style, her speed impossible to surpass. _She's playing with me,_ Sayer smiles to himself. _So maybe I'll win this little game my way._

Giving up the chance of ever catching up to the wind, Sayer stops in his tracks, taking refuge behind a tall oak, just off the path, waiting.

Seeing her starting landmark, Alex takes note. _This is my tenth lap now and he hasn't caught up yet. Should I have slowed down? _She inconspicuously glances back to see if he was there yet, a bit disappointed that he wasn't anywhere in sight. _I suppose he must've gotten tired of this little game and given u---p…_

Suddenly, something slams against her, knocking the wind right out of her and Alex knows exactly what it is, glad that he hadn't given up after all.

"Got ya!" Sayer triumphantly announces, kneeling down atop of her and pins her down.

"You really think so?" Alex breathlessly huffs, though tired out from all that running. However, her adrenaline was now pumping through her bloodstream, making her quite a formidable opponent in this game of cat and mouse.

Sayer grows limp as Alex simply pushes him aside like an old sack of potatoes. "All's fair in love and war." She whispers into his ear before taking off in the direction of the house.

His own adrenaline (and maybe a little testosterone too) flowing through his veins, Sayer recovers quicker than she thought, up and after her again. This time hot on her trail.

"So what is this we've got? Love or war?" His voice catches up behind her.

"You figure it out." Alex shouts back, laughing, the exhilaration of the race, of being with this crazy man making her a bit crazy herself.

. Flashing him her dazzling smile, leaving that string dangling in front of him, and with his attention now diverted, Alex takes off in a final spurt of speed, winning their competitive little race, once again, though Sayer doesn't feel at all that much like he lost, as he follows her slim form inside the kitchen door.

"The two of you seem to be enjoying yourselves." Robin says sourly over the running water of the sink. Obviously, he himself was not finding much enjoyment in scrubbing dirty dishes and loading them into the washing machine.

"Michelle's got you working as her maid already, huh?" Sayer taunts him, knowing Michelle the only one in the entire galaxy with enough power over his lazy brother to make him do the dishes.

"**MAID!"** Robin screams back, almost dropping a dripping saucer.

"Your face might freeze like that!" Sayer points an accusing finger at Robin's anger-contorted features.

"So at least she finally found something you're good for." Alex pipes in as she pours herself a glass of orange juice. Taking a gulp, then handing it to a panting Sayer, who downs the rest of it.

Ignoring her words, Robin wrinkles his nose at the thought of ever drinking from someone else's glass. His snooty high-class attitude forbade such distasteful practices. _Yuck! I doubt Michelle would ask me to do that. But after all, she and Alex are different kind of women. __**Thank**_ _goodness…even if Michelle did make me do these awful dishes._ Even Robin's inner thoughts grump to himself. Both Alex and Sayer plop down to their seats at the kitchen table, their bodies exhausted after such a demanding sprint.

"Hey! Who's the thief who stole part of my egg?" Sayer's suspicions point right to his hungry brother, who just looks up to the air, puckering his lips and rolling his eyes.

Not having the energy to chew him out properly, Sayer just hungrily devours what was left. Glancing up, he sees Alex calmly spooning out a simple grapefruit.

"Is that all you're having?" His mouth full, it comes out more like "Im dat ar yo ar ving?"

"Ye—ee—s" Alex amazes Robin, who was listening by understanding Sayer's gibberish perfectly.

"Here, have some of mine." Sayer looks down at the one sad little bite left on his plate, and grinningly guilty he holds it up, offering it to her still.

"No thanks." Alex finishes her grapefruit, wiping her amused mouth. "You want me to keep my "girlish" figure, don't you?" She teases wickedly. "I'm off to my shower." She stands before he has a chance to answer.

"Oh, need some help?" Sayer, not seeming so energy drained at the moment, jumps up from his seat.

"Don't even think about it, Mister." Alex shoves him down, the look in her eyes threatening as she goes out into the hall.

"Women are hard to figure, aren't they, Rob?" Sayer searches the pantry for something more to eat, settling for some Fruit Loops, straight out of the box, and stuffing a handful into his mouth.

"**That's** not an ordinary woman." Robin says of Alex, nasty thoughts in his mind for the insulting creature.

"I know." His thoughts entirely on a different track, Sayer smiles wistfully, thinking of Alex and imagining what she must be doing at this very moment.

"Terry told me to tell you to go and pack our stuff." Robin slightly rearranges Terry's words, pawning the rotten chore on Sayer.

"I bet he told you to help too." Sayer was ready to pick a fight now with his ill-tempered brother, neither ambitious enough in the morning to delve into the mountain of clothes and suits and such piled in poor Tara's closet.

"**I** did the dishes." Robin whines, slamming the dishwasher door shut (forgetting the soap, of course) and finding the little button marked "on". "I'm not doing it." Robin says haughtily, crossing his arm, feeling he's done more than his share of work already today.  
"Well, I'm not either." Sayer would never just give in to Robin, both of them just glare at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to fold. But Sayer comes up with a better solution. "We'll leave it for Ter." Sayer says, used to pushing responsibilities off on his kind brother.

"Yeah." Robin dries his wet hands on a towel, throwing it down stubbornly as Sayer leaves to get dressed and cleaned up. Robin departs to the living room, turning the TV on and plopping on the couch lazily, neither of them with another thought given to the packing. There. They finally found something to agree on.

Upon returning home, Terry finds their things still unpacked. Smiling at his two brothers' irresponsibility, he begins the job himself. The classical music playing throughout the house stops, and Robin eventually finds his way to the room, lounging lazily on the bed instead of helping his busy brother.

Uncomplainingly, Terry continues to get their things together, cleaning up the borrowed room as best he could as he listens to Robin's endless whining about Sayer and Alex.

"The woman treats me like dirt, Terry. And Sayer doesn't do much better." Robin "helps" by lifting his legs up for Terry to retrieve Sayer's shoes hiding under the bed.

"She and Michelle have always been close. It's the price you must pay." Terry continues to fold the clothes, stacking them into their boxes and bags near the door.

"Yeah, I know." Robin thinks of his prize and smiles. "Well at least they've left me pretty much alone for awhile, while they're doing something with that stupid car. Do you know how much that thing must've cost!" Robin himself was extravagant with money but still felt he could complain about Sayer's usage of their funds, in such a large amount, especially since it was for **her.**

"Yes. I stopped by the bank on my way back." Terry looks at Robin, concerned. "I haven't been here to invest what was left of our capital and now with all these expenses and the new apartment being rather high priced, the books are quickly depleting. To keep up with the standards we're accustomed to, we really must do something." Terry's responsible mind was always thinking ahead.

"I **guess** so…" Robin frowns, the lazy streak within him, shirking at the thought of work again.

"What are you guys up to?" Sayer comes barging in the door, nearly toppling over all of Terry's neatly stacked boxes.

"Just about ready to take these out to the car." Terry smiles a greeting to Sayer, his arms full of suits on hangers.

"Great! Come on, Rob." Sayer gives Robin a shove and energetically grabs the bunch from Terry, leaving the room (losing a few shirts along the way). Robin sighs at him as he grumblingly lifts (a very small amount) of packages following Sayer out the door. Collecting the fallen shirts, Terry falls in the rear, hefting most of what was left in his powerful arms.

Once outside, Sayer makes a beeline for the red sports car, though behind the raised hood, inspecting the sparkling new engine, Alex knew he was coming.

"I thought I told you not to come back." She reiterates her admonishment from a moment before, slamming the hood down and seeing the load of men's clothes he was dumping in her new Ferrari. "Where do you think you're putting those?" She says, her hands on her hips.

"In our car." Sayer smiles sweetly at her. "You're going to drive me to my new apartment."

"Oh, am I?" Alex raises an eyebrow at his **order,** unaccustomed to taking those from anyone. He nods, then his eyes flash wicked.

"After all, Tara needs her room back—but I could stay, if you could find me some other accomodations….." Sayer's tone insinuated that Alex herself would have to provide him with these "accomodations".

"The couch is still free," Alex says, perfectly understanding his intentions, though her eyes wide and innocent.

"I didn't mean the couch." Sayer leans over the hood towards her, intending to kiss her.

"Didn't you?" Alex teases, letting him come closer.

"We're **ready** over here!" Robin's annoyed voice calls to him, from out of the green sedan's passenger side. Terry, closing the house door slides in behind the running engine.

"So are we." Alex whispers seductively, moving closer to Sayer's expectant arms----then skillfully ducking out of the path of his embrace, Sayer falling, his lips kissing the car hood instead.

"I didn't know you loved the car so much. Get in." Alex laughs, starting the engine, Sayer quickly bounding over the side door without opening it as the two car's pull out into the street.

At the new apartment, in the city, Alex helps the three men carry their things up to the flat (glad all the junk was out of her car now). Passing on the way up that stuck-up old manage that Terry had dealt with when he signed the lease.

Looking the group up and down as they enter the suite of rooms, Mr. Harding believes them to be a rowdy looking bunch from their appearances. The three of them with long ponytails and the fourth golden haired man had a certain "wild" air about him, something old Harding did not like at all. Speaking to the most respectable of the four, the young man who had come yesterday, Harding decides to address the subject ahead of time.

"I thought you said that you only had two brothers, Mr. Starr?" He watches the mountains of designer clothes and such being produced from the cases they had brought up, eyeing the four men suspiciously, wondering how such young boys could afford the expensive trappings.

"I do." Terry politely begins the introductions. "Mr. Harding, I would like you to meet my brother, Robin." Robin nods, the scowl of finding some shirts wrinkled still on his face. "And my other brother, Sayer." Terry motions towards Sayer who was already busily moving the couch about, more to his liking, facing the TV.

"Hey." Sayer gives Harding a friendly smile, nearly falling on his face in the battle with the heavy couch.

Harding rolls his snooty eyes at that one's childishness. "And that young man is…?" He directs his gaze at the thin young man who was more interested in the view from the open balcony than unpacking.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness." Terry smiles, a bit confused by Harding's words. "This is Miss Alex Sokova, she's kindly helping us with the move." He introduces Alex and she strides back into the room, giving him a strange glance at his introduction of her.

Harding's eyes go wide as he looks her up and down, concluding that she was indeed a woman. _A woman dressed in men's clothing? What will kids these days dream up next?_ He sighs to himself, the decline of the world always a regular topic for him.

"Nice to meet you." Alex's low voice and firm handshake making Harding know why he could've thought she was a man.

Casting the group one more suspicious glance, Harding finally leaves them alone, deciding to watch this group very carefully in the future.

Leaving Sayer, Alex and Robin to continue the settling in, (yeah, right, the unpacking would have to go on pause until he returned). Terry goes to pick up the girls and Susan from their school and Michelle from her class, promising to bring back lunch with him for the hungry troops (well, mostly at Robin's insistence.)

He soon returns with the four ladies, bags of groceries and subs for lunch in tow, Michelle carrying a special surprise of her own behind her back.

"Which room is yours, Robin?" She asks immediately.

"This one over here." Robin points, a little shakily to the room at the far end of the hall.

"Good. I have something to show you." Bubbling over, Michelle grabs his arm, dragging the nerve-wracked man along to his bedroom.

"I don't like the sound of that, Michelle." Alex follows them as chaperone.

"Close your eyes." Michelle commands, giggling as they enter the spacious bedroom. Robin hears her unwrapping something in paper, then hears "All right! You can open them now!" excitedly.

Upon opening them, Robin sees Michelle holding up a framed painting to the wall opposite his bed. And not just any painting, but a beautiful portrait depicting the gorgeous setting sun melting into a calm sea, two figures, a man and a woman, silhouetted on the shore wrapped together watching the stunning scene before them.

Immediately knowing who those figures were meant to be, Robin smiles in awe at the sheer beauty, the way it makes him feel as if he was truly there---with Michelle at his side.

"Do you like it?" She looks to him expectantly, proud of her day's work, just for him.

"_More than you can know." _He projects out to her with his mind, his physical self unconsciously moving closer to her as well.

"_I think I do."_ Michelle answers and he feels her soft waves drift over his soul.

"_You and me."_ He smiles at the connection between them, the portrait a perfect image of what they have for each other.

"_You and me."_ Michelle echoes back, as Robin moves closer to kiss her.

Their lips are just about to meet when, a deep voice interrupts them.

"Isn't that still wet?" Alex leans in the bedroom doorway watchfully, her arms crossed as she points to the portrait.

"Oh, yes." Michelle pulls away, straightening the picture guiltily.

"Go get a nail or something to hang it on, shrimp." Alex orders.

He glares at her, teetering on whether to say something nasty or not, then deciding not to, for Michelle's sake.

"Amara, do you have to call him that?" Michelle asks, as Alex relieves her of her load, holding the frame up for her.

"Of course. He makes it so much fun after all." Michelle could see there was no use in arguing, whenever Alex got like that, and when it came to Robin, she always was.

After preparing sandwiches for everyone around the living room, Susan utilizes the sparkling new kitchen, beginning to wash up the few dishes, Terry coming in and insisting on drying them for her at least. After finishing dividing up their things and unpacking Sayer's clothes too, Sayer himself playing video games on the built in unit with Rini, as Tara watches them compete almost viciously, Terry finally moves onto his own room, Susan soon drifting in to "help."

"Are you the school's nurse often?" Terry strikes up a conversation, a little embarrassed for Susan to have to hang his clothes, but she too insisted upon it.

"Sometimes." She answers, burying her face in the grey and yellow jacket he wore that night of Darien's bachelor party. "I volunteered so I could be close to Tara at all times." Susan straightens the shirt he hands to her, her delicate hands hanging it caressingly as she does with each piece of his clothing, excited just to know they belonged to him.

"That's very nice of you." Terry squeezes into the closet with her, hanging another suit, soon realizing it was a mistake (she was simply too tempting after removing her proper nurse's jacket for school, now in her tight-fitting red dress). "Maybe you could fold my shirts in the suitcase on the bed." Terry quickly finds an excuse for her to leave the closet.

Smiling at his sweetness, Susan does as instructed, emptying the case full of shirts on the bed and folding them into the drawers on the oak dresser when yet another bag (the one Terry had hurriedly stuffed under the bed when he heard her coming) peeking out catches her eye.

As Terry finishes stacking his numerous pairs of shoes in the closet, he finds Susan sifting through a bag she should not be in.

"These are cute." She smiles up at him, fondling, there could be no other word for what she was doing, a pair of his briefs.

"Susan, I think I should---" Turning red, Terry is about to take the bag from her when coming out of it, gingerly held in her hands, is a very familiar small little lacy brassiere. Looking up into his eyes, Susan blushes knowing it was hers from that first night.

"I---I was meaning to return it to you." Terry tries to cover up, though fully intending to keep it as a souvenir of sorts, his face now a bright, bright red.

"No, he wasn't!" Sayer's big mouth inserts in as he rummages through a bag, somehow sneaking quietly in unnoticed. "He keeps it under his pillow—every night." He whispers into Susan's blushing ear wickedly, honestly thinking he didn't really have to keep it a secret anymore. _After all, Ter and Susie already had……_

"Sayer." Terry scolds, mortified, such things told in front of his lady.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Finding what he was looking for, a brown belt he must've reckoned was his, Sayer winks at Susan, then runs out as quickly as he came in, leaving Terry to gaze at Susan, guilty and horrified.

"Do you really keep it under your---?" Susan starts to ask, holding the purple lingerie up in the air for him to see.

"Susan, I know I shouldn't have---" Terry begins to apologize for his ungentlemanly behavior when Susan's next actions make him stop in mid-sentence.

"I think it's romantic." She smiles at him, as she lifts the coverings on the bed, placing the lacy bra on top of his pillow, then replacing the comforter to cover it with a gentle pat.

"You don't want it back?" Terry offers as Susan comes towards him.

"Not if you still do." Susan's words offer things of their own as she corners him into the closet.

"Susan.." Terry whispers, getting nervous again, as he is backed into the corner of the closet.

"Terry? Have you seen my---" It was Robin's turn to come into Terry's room for something missing, when gazing in the open closet door he finds Terry and Susan kissing, sandwiched quite comfortably between his suits and clothes hanging. Gaining control of himself (albeit hesitantly) Terry pulls from the embrace, escaping her (and himself too!) rushing from the closet.

"What were you looking for, Robin?" Terry tries to catch his breath.

"Uhhh. I forgot." Robin was still shocked to find his "normal" brother acting so crazy all the time now too.

"Make sure you call us when you remember." Susan herself feeling a bit giddy, takes Terry's tie, pulling him towards her and closing the closet door behind them, leaving Robin standing there alone, his mouth hanging open.

"Sayer is right for once. Women are hard to figure." Robin says to the walls, at first taking Susan to be a calm, sedate woman, with not an ounce of the vixen qualities she just displayed in front of him. Shrugging his shoulders at the conundrum, Robin leaves the empty room, the closet door still firmly shut.

The rest of the afternoon wears on, and Terry soon emerges from his room, Susan at his side.

"Did you get everything you wanted done in the closet?" Robin obviously shared his discoveries with the rest of the gang, at least with Michelle who smiles at the couple teasingly with her words.

"Well, not all of---" Susan starts to complain a bit, though she couldn't that that much about "unfinished business."

"I was thinking," Terry cuts her off, clearing his throat, making a space on the messy couch (it had to be, Sayer was there) for them to sit, Susan alighting on his lap comfortably.

"Yeah, Ter?----Oh, damn!" Still playing video games, but now a race car game with Alex, Sayer finds his car hopelessly lapped behind hers in her dust as her vehicle crosses the finish line.

"Beat that." Alex puts the controller down, triumphantly, not much interested in video games anymore, but determined to show this man of hers exactly who was boss.

His lip twisted, Sayer shuts down the TV, Rini and Tara lost interest in the video games quickly, opting more to draw pictures together on the living room floor.

"I was thinking," Terry continues, quite used to Sayer's outbursts, "that maybe we should start singing again, to keep up our lifestyle."

"Sure." Sayer was always ready to agree to Terry's judgement on these kinds of things. Seeing the look of dislike on Robin's cute face, Michelle offers to come to his rescue of course, with a wave of her hand.

"You boys don't have to work. I'm sure I could---" But Terry cuts her off.

"Thank you, Miss Moreau, for your kind offer, but we really would like to be able to support ourselves." Terry's male attitude showing, not to mention having his own reasons for wanting to work to be able to support himself (and maybe one other) as soon as possible. Michelle nods politely.

"Besides, it's fun to sing on stage." Sayer says, leaning back in his seat, always the showman.

"And fun to have all of those adoring girls swarming around you, screaming your name in the crowd, hmmm?" Alex raises her eyebrows at him, suspicious that this was perhaps the underlying motive for his immediate enthusiasm.

"Jealous already, Ally?" Sayer scoots closer to her on the couch.

"Not at all." She diverts her eyes away from him, annoyed, crosses her arms.

"Tomorrow we'll locate some instruments and the things we'll need to get started again." Terry's calm mind was racing to go, especially now he had a secret goal.

"Terry darling, you're wonderful." Susan sighs into his chest, impressed by his organizing skills and drive.

"Do you think your lady fans will mind too much that you have significant others now?" Michelle wants to ingrain this fact in their minds beforehand (especially Robin's).

"We just won't tell them." Sayer takes the easy and sneaky way out.

"Good idea." Alex agrees a little too readily for Sayer's taste.

"**Not** a good idea! I don't want all those women thinking my Robin is still….available." She claims her guy, hanging tightly on his arm.

"I don't think you have to worry much about that, Michelle." Alex smirks at an insulted Robin.

"Amaralexis Sokova!" Michelle rarely stood up to Alex, but this time her ire was up, her hands on her hips.

"Joke, Michelle." Alex holds up her hands innocently, but the wicked look in her eye was not so apologetic.

"It doesn't matter what they know about our private lives," Terry himself was not so willing to give up his wondrous new status as the lovely Susan's boyfriend, "as long as we can sing and act well in our own public personas." Susan smiles up at him adoringly.

"That's acceptable." Michelle agrees, like she just **had** to be consulted on the subject. (After all, she felt now that she owned part of Robin.)

"Can we have front row seats at your first concert?" Rini asks Tara's whispered question because the shyer girl thought it too bold to inquire.

"Of course." Terry smiles fatherly at his "Small ladies."

"Yippee!" Rini exclaims, excited to be able to attend the legend she had only been told about before.

Everyone laughs at her exuberance over an event still in the making when suddenly the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Susan gets up from Terry's warm lap, going to the front door.

"Hi! Hi!" Mina's happy voice sings out, as Susan opens the door.

"Hello, Mina, girls." Susan nods to them pleasantly, as Mina, Lita, Amy and Rei track into the apartment, none of them surprised to see Susan open the door for them (though some a tiny bit shocked when she reclaims her spot on Terry's inviting lap as they enter the living room.).

"Ladies, welcome. Please have a seat." Terry motions towards the vacant seats on the large wraparound couch.

"How'd you all find us?" From Robin's scratchy voice, you couldn't tell if he was pleased or displeased that they had come.

"We stopped by to visit Rini and Mrs. Hart said she was here with you guys." Rei explains.

"Oooh! **Ritzy!**" Mina whistles as she looks around the spacious living room furnished with the finest modest style.

"This is a beautiful apartment." Lita could appreciate such an expensive flat, having her own modest one, just about making it on her own monthly allowance from the fund her parents left her with. "I brought a homemade apple pie and some cookies for you as a housewarming present." She puts the gifts of food on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Sayer answers, liking the smell of apple pie. "We're not all moved in yet, but….you wanna have a look around?" He offers, excited as a school boy.

"Sure!" Mina jumps right up, the rest of the girls falling in line behind her as Sayer gives them the "grand tour".

"I think he missed them." Alex comments, finding the sweet boyish side, as well as the wild side of Sayer quite appealing.

"Yes. It might be hard to believe but he was a bit of a loner on Janus." Terry was glad to see his brother back to his normal, happy self once again.

"I don't think he'll be lonely anymore. Do you, Amara?" Michelle coyly aims at her friend, trying to get a rise out of her. But Alex merely sighs, knowing Michelle was still smarting from the comments before about Robin.

"I'm going to get some air." She goes out the sliding glass doors, out into the windy, dusky sky.

"That's a beautiful painting in your room, Robin." Amy compliments.

"It was done by a master artist." Robin squeezes Michelle's arm playfully, his new attitude surprising the girls to say the least.

"Thank you, sir." Michelle giggles.

"C'mon, you gotta see the view out here." Sayer continues the tour, opening the sliding doors for them.

"Wow!" Mina exclaims at the impressive city skyline, the beautiful sunset glowing from behind, the ocean glimmering in the distance.

"Pretty." Rei too, says with a sigh.

"Nice. Huh, Ally?" Sayer says quietly, leaning on the railing next to her, his eyes gazing out at the skyline.

"Very nice." Her deep voice permeating an adult mood, as the four girls behind the pair watch the wind flowing about them, through them, surrounding them in a way they'd never in their wildest imaginings could ever have dreamed they'd see.

Suddenly feeling that they should not be here, Amy signals for the other three to come back in and leave Alex and Sayer alone when Alex notices their quiet departure.

"Where are you pretty girls off to?" She turns, leaning backwards on the balcony to face them.

"Hey! Are you guys hungry?" Sayer breaks the romantic mood before any of them can answer Alex's question. "How 'bout pizza?" he offers, hungry himself.

"Pizza!" Mina, Lita, and Rei, all throw their hands up ino the air at the thought of piping hot (not to mention "free", they knew Terry always insisted on paying for them all) pizza.

"Guys." Amy folds her hands wanting to crawl away, at the 18 year old girls immature outbursts. Alex laughs, knowing what it was like now to have a childish person around, but for some reason she did not mind it at all.

"Come, my kittens. Let's go spring this on "Terry-papa." Alex smiles, knowing he was the one would be doing all the ordering and paying.

"Terry-papa!" All four girls (even Amy) exclaim, confused.

"Don't ask me." Alex shrugs, putting her arms around Lita and Rei's shoulders, leading them back into the high-rise apartment.

Siz empty pizza boxes later, card games and video games and stories of the past year's events on their separate worlds, the gang finds themselves just hanging out together and enjoying it.

"We've really missed you three. Life's been so dull here without you." Mina coos, snuggling up on the couch to Robin playfully, Michelle making a sour face at her as a result.

"Yeah, it's great being here again." Sayer smiles, his already fondness for this earth growing with each passing day, his eyes on his golden beauty who meets them with a knowing smile.

"Wonderful." Terry adds, a dreamy texture to his sexy voice as he pulls a contented Susan closer to his chest.

"You're going to sing again? That's so exciting!" Lita says pleasantly, tickling Diana's little head, the kitten, Luna and Artemis having joined them later during the day.

"You're not returning to your home world then?" Luna asks, always the responsible one, thought secretly pleased that Robin would be around again.

"It wasn't **really **our home world, and the Princess did give us leave. I think she knew we weren't coming back," Robin looks out the glass window out towards the shining stars, still feeling her presence overlooking them, her sweet fragrance would always be embedded in their souls. Michelle senses a sadness suddenly, how he missed Fireball and she squeezes his hand tenderly, Robin once again knowing why he returned to this planet---and decided to stay.

"Mother always told me of your concerts. May I come too, Sirs?" Diana's little voice squeaks.

"When we're going to have one. Certainly, little kitten." Robin strokes her head, knowing how to make a cat purr at his touch, thinking how much she resembled Luna, Artemis puffing up with pride at any compliment given to **his** child.

"It's very kind of you to give us all front row seats." Amy thanks them politely for their offer earlier.

"Not at all. You're all very dear friends." Terry answers in kind.

"Remember that time Serena got on the bus and missed the concert!" Mina laughs at the recollection of the first time they saw the Three Lights on stage.

"Stupid Serena." Rei interjects, always ready to beat up on her friend.

"Who could forget **that** night." Alex rubs in Sayer's face, the first time they met quite memorable too, though not an entirely pleasant experience, Sayer grinning at her guiltily, Michelle chuckling.

"Why? What?" Robin asks curiously, no one ever mentioning anything about that night to him.

"Nothing important, Robin dear." Michelle plays with his long silver ponytail.

"I wonder how Serena's doing on her honeymoon." Lita comments, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Hot hot hot! I'd hope." Sayer opens a can of worms.

"You would." Alex tosses her bangs back, her voice bordering on venomous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sayer leans forward to look in her face.

"You know what I mean, Starr." Alex now lets her annoyance show for all to see, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, do I, Sokova?" Sayer was just itching for a fight, it seemed, today.

Blink. Blink. Everyone watches the argument on the verge of explosion, the angry barbs passing back and forth between the strangest of strange couples becoming quite heated, until the girls, finding the pairing quite hilarious, burst out in raucous laughter. Sayer and Alex stop in mid argument, now their turn to blink at the girls laughing at them.

"You guys are too funny!" Lita exclaims, chuckling.

"I don't know how you two will ever put up with each other," Rei smirks at the thought of them ever having a civil conversation, never mind anything else.

"It's fun being with all of you." Amy giggles sweetly, her hand covering her mouth.

"Yeah. Let's get together again tomorrow. Everyone's out from school on summer break now!" Mina lived for summer break.

"That sounds nice. Why don't we all drive up to the beach on the coast. It will be good in this weather." Terry offers.

"The beach!" Mina, Lita, Rei and Rini all scream at once, (making Mr. Harding passing out in the hall wring his hands).

"Settled then?" Terry always managed these things well, the girls nodding excitedly. "We'll meet you there around 11AM. All right?"

Deliriously happy, anticipating tomorrow's fun (with the Three Lights!), Lita, Mina, Rei, Amy, Rini and the cats, soon leave to prepare their new summer swimwear, leaving the four Outer Soldiers and the three Starlights, left in their new apartment.

Susan and Tara clean up as Michelle feigns that she's about to leave, waiting for Robin to kiss her 'good night.' He obliges, kissing her pouty face on the cheek, Susan and Terry parting with their lips.

Sayer and Alex eye each other warily, their fight from before still unresolved. But looking into his eyes, his beautiful eyes, Alex can't help but smile at what Rei said earlier. "How am I going to put up with you?" She shakes her head as she's about to leave, stopping at the door.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing." Sayer smiles devilishly back, all ill feelings melting away as he leans his arm over her in the doorway.

Peering about to investigate what all the ruckus was, Harding, the landlord, not wanting to be accused of spying, ducks behind a tall plant as he watches the wild looking pair he met earlier, do what he was sure do what he was sure all teenagers these days do. _Kissing in an open doorway for all to see. At this time of night too!_ He looks at his watch, clicking his tongue. _How unsatisfactory._

But Sayer and Alex felt quite the contrary.


	17. Chapter 17

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 17: A Day at the Beach**

Rising early (as usual) the next morning, Terry wakes his tired brothers (Sayer had stayed up half the night trying to improve his score on the racing video game; Robin was continually tired) getting them prepared for their day at the beach. Finally dressed and ready, the three boys take off to go pick up their ladies. Hearing the ringing of the bell, Tara opens the door.

"Good morning! Oh! Good morning." She just about manages to say, her eyes wide.

"You look lovely, Tara." Terry smiles at her cute indigo one-piece bathing suit.

"Are they finally he---?" Alex comes out, about to chew them out for being late when she stops in mid-sentence, her eyes looking the three of them up and down. "Very nice. I'm sure you're going to drive the girls at the beach wild today---if that's what you intended." Her eyebrows raised, a smirk on her face, a white button-up men's shirt modestly covering up her own swimsuit, Alex can't help but eye Sayer approvingly. His own unbuttoned yellow outer shirt was opened, revealing his chest. Feeling a little bit awkward at Alex's penetrating gaze, but conceited enough to be amply confident of his own looks, Sayer smiles and moves closer to her.

"What about yours, Ally? Can we have a sneak peek?" He fingers the top button on her shirt, already inspired by her slender legs.

"Maybe later. If you're lucky." She taunts him playfully, pushing his hand away.

"Where're Michelle and Susan?" Robin asks offhand, seeing a long view mirror, and fixing his pale bluish shirt and rearranging his hair a bit, proud of his heart-stopping idol good looks.

"Still primping." Alex answers, smiling at their silly "female" behavior. "But I guess **you** could understand that, Shrimp. It's not only a female trait it seems." Alex chuckles to herself as Robin makes an angry face in the mirror, it changing when he sees a flash of aqua in the mirror behind him.

"Michelle, you look wonderful." Robin gives his bathing beauty one of those rare smiles of his.

"I should say the same of you." Michelle's eyes soak him up (especially those cute little mint green shorts!), glad that her aqua one-piece gold trimmed with an open front design outfit matched his "suit" so complimentary. "Susan will be ready in a minute and then we can go." Michelle says to Terry pleasantly, anxious to show herself and Robin off at the beach.

"Alright then, I'll start the—" Terry almost turns out the door, when a vision of light violet shimmers through the doorway. "Susan." Terry whispers, the sight of his beautiful lady in a two- piece bikini quite takes his breath away.

"Terry." Susan feels much the same way upon seeing his "outfit", his white shirt casually hanging open over his uncovered chest and purple shorts, both looking at each other shyly.

"Let's just take the Ferrari." Sayer brainstorms, wanting to be as close to Alex's long legs as much as possible today. _Very close._

"All of us?" Robin casts reservations upon whether the seven of them would fit in the sports car or not, as the handsome group strides toward it.

"We'll fit! There's nobody fat here." Sayer smiles reassuringly as Tara, Michelle and Robin climb in the back-seat. Terry sees clearly who intended on driving and gets in the passenger's side, signaling for Susan to join him on his lap, seat-belting around both of them (which Susan liked very much).

. And Alex gets in behind the wheel, leaving only—Sayer left. Knowing just the spot where he wanted to be, Sayer leaps over in a single bound (just like Superman, though he never looked so cool doing that!) and lands squarely between Alex and Terry, sitting lightly balanced on the back of the stick-shift gearbox.

"Are you sure you're safe there?" Alex asks, firing up the ignition and putting her seat-belt on.

"Sure. I don't need a seat-belt." (He never wore one anyway).

"I didn't mean **that."** Alex smiles wickedly, pulling the stick-shift into drive.

Sunshine and vacationers fill the beaches shores. This hottest of hot July days brought the sweltering crowds out in droves.

The minute their bus stops, the Sailor Scout girls hit the beach, acting like a bunch of escapee criminals. Their sheltered city existence being thrown to the wind as they set off to fully enjoy the summer beach scene.

Lita and Lizzie both, in almost matching Irish green bathing suits they selected together, cling to "Big Brother" Andrew (who they finally convinced to take off from work) on this fine sunny day. Though their eyes look at the other hunky men peppered along the beach, Andrew protectively (and maybe a bit jealously?) hangs onto them both. The three of them were matching---all in green.

Mina drags poor Ken to and fro, like an orange apricot top spinning out of control in the baking heat. Ken himself decked out in similar shaded swimming trunks, not seeming to mind her one bit.

A sky ocean blue Amy called Greg up last night, and his bus meets them there. An anxious young man, anxious to see his given-up-for-lost love again, Greg shyly meets up with Amy.

Long time couple Molly and Melvin join the gang after by chance seeing them. The two of them at the beach already, catching up on the lost time together of the past year or so.

Responsible Rini splashes about with her sister and Sammy. Little RiRi was finding endless pleasure in dunking Artemis in the shallow water she was playing in, under Lita's watchful eye. Poor Artemis was wishing he was anywhere else right then, as Luna and Diana, each with cute little straw hats Rini stole from RiRi's baby dolls, giggle along with the children at the wet rat the poor cat turned into after the sixth dunk or so.

Determined to get a proper tan, Rei, the movie star, in a fashionable new red swimsuit, complete with dark mod sunglasses, orders her slave Chad about, as he unsuccessfully attempts over and over to stand an umbrella up for her.

The blazing sun shines down upon the excited beachcombers, gleaming off Melvin's lollipop glasses so much so Molly asks him to remove the glare. Melvin obliges her every word, though his resulting catastrophic stumblings over unsuspecting sun-tanning bodies are the outcome of his near blind vision without his glasses.

Fun and sand and splashing water, the beach was alive with the sounds of happy laughter under this perfect blue sky day. A red Ferrari soon speeds up, more long-starved-for-the-fresh-ocean-shore rest of the Sailor gang exploding from it (actually only Sayer explodes as Alex rolls her eyes at him, Terry, Susan, Robin, Michelle and Tara calmly following, laughing at his childlike boyishness.

"There you guys are! **Finally**!" Rei lifts her shades, noticing the stunning group coming towards hers (who didn't notice? Every female's eyes were on the Three Lights, sure that they were movie stars from their gorgeous looks, but not yet associating them with the long missing rock idol group. All the eyes of the men on the beach were on shapely Michelle and voluptuous Susan, not to mention Alex's legs being quite a draw on their own.). "You're late." Rei chides them as they come to her call, with only Terry loaded down with the towels and beach blankets slung over his shoulders, basket full of summer necessities held on his arm (Susan hanging on the other).

"Maybe you should jump in the water, Rei. You look like an oil rag." Sayer can't hold his tongue from commenting on Rei's purposely sun-tanning oily form.

"Oil rag! Why you!" Rei whips off her shades, jumping up, her anger unleashed.

"What'd this creep say to you, Rei!" Chad comes running up to her rescue, knowing all about the kind of men who approach beautiful ladies on the beach. A tall glass of tropical punch splashes about all over a passing Luna as a result, Artemis laughs aloud that after all her ragging on him she just got her just desserts.

"Oh. It's you guys." Chad recognizes them from yesterday as Serena's friends, but still looks at Sayer warily, though Sayer's mind was no longer insulting Rei, his eyes scanning the crowded beach, catching a glimpse of some rather busty women down the other end, their own come-hither gazes aimed in his direction.

Her blood boiling at his wandering soul, Alex roughly grabs hold of his chin, tearing his eyes from those battering eyelids to her own fuming ones.

Knowing he was getting deep into trouble, Sayer spots something that might be useful to his plight. "Look Ally! Let's get one of those." He points, pretending that was what he was looking at the whole time.

_Yeah, right._ Alex knows his shenanigans all too well already, ready to give Sayer what-for when she sees now what he was pointing at, her angry eyes lighting up.

"Come on!" Sayer grabs hold of her arm, dragging her (only a few yards before Alex independently untangles herself of course) towards a fleet of jet skis moored off a side dock near the shore. "See ya later!" Sayer calls back with a wave, he and Alex disappearing into the crowd down the shoreline.

The rest of our little party finds diversions of their own. Michelle insisting on taking Robin scuba-diving (even if he complained a little about getting his hair wet, he looked so darn cute in his form fitting little scubagear!) in her ocean, Michelle of the opinion the sea belonged to her---just like Robin did. So she might as well introduce them to each other properly.  
Tara joins Rini and RiRi in burying Sammy in the sand, the boy spouting a million questions about them as Sailor Scouts, now that he knows. Even being fully buried in the golden sand could not shut him up, Rini more than annoyed by now, though Tara still finds him rather amusing. RiRi copies them doing the same to poor, wet Artemis, her newest "dollie."

After chatting a bit with Rei and Chad, Lita, Mina and Amy come by to say hi with their entourage. Andrew eyes Terry suspiciously (after both his sister and Lita giving the long haired ponytailed idol just a little bit TOO much attention for his taste). Ken likes the well-spoken man right away, the gorgeous woman hanging on his arm not too bad either (as Mina soon figures out, quickly bidding adieu to Susan and hauling Ken away to safety). And poor Greg felt immensely inadequate again, not able to compare what he used to think until this very moment, his own shaped up body, to Terry's well-toned form. Though now, Amy thought otherwise, silently impressed with the maturing change in Greg, during the period of time they had not seen each other, but not that that mattered all that much to her. Amy believed brains and kindness were more important than looks, though Terry did have an ample amount of all three, Amy could still only see her sweet Greg.

Soon the surf comes up and the talking becomes a thing of the past, the eager girls all dragging their escorts for a long-awaited swim in the deep blue.

"Would you like to--?" Terry begins to ask a firmly rooted to her spot Susan if she'd like to join them in the water.

"I think we should keep an eye on the children. Don't you?" Motioning to Tara, Rini and RiRi a distance away on the shoreline, they laughing and crowding over Sammy, his head the only thing left sticking out (Artemis skulks off silently, little hyperactive RiRi's attention finally diverted). "I like to see them having a good time." Susan comments, happy to see their smiling faces, as Terry lays out a beach blanket and expertly (unlike poor Chad, his umbrella still down) blocks the sun (and as many male eyes as possible from his Susan) with an umbrella over her.

"Thank you." She smiles at him gratefully. "I wouldn't want to be any darker than I am already." She looks apologetically at him, thinking the creamy white skin of most of the girls she knew was far more desirable.

"I think you have the perfect skin tone." Terry's eyes approvingly watch Susan extend her long legs over the blanket. He touches her bare shoulder gently, giving naughty Susan a sudden thought.

"Terry darling, I made sure Tara was wearing her sun block, but I seem to have forgotten to put on mine. And I left it in the car. Would you…..?" Susan's long eyelashes flutter up at him.

"Of course, my lady." Terry quickly trots off towards the Ferrari parked quite a distance away, catching every female eye as he passes of course.

"Hey there, pretty lady." A strange man's voice says almost immediately as soon as Terry leaves, obviously waiting for Susan to be left alone. The man moves the umbrella, revealing the full view of her shapely body and Susan could see the one speaking was not alone. Two others, not in bad shape (though they were nothing compared to her Terry) on his two sides, blocking the sun in front of her, grinning at Susan in a way she didn't like at all.

"Hello." Susan says shyly, not knowing what to say and looks down.

"You want to go for a swim with us? Huh, baby?" The one who must've thought he was pretty cool with the half shaven head.

"'Course she does! She wouldn't be here wearin' such a pretty suit if she didn't want to swim." He admires Susan's skimpy bikini with his big greedy eyes and she regrets having worn it.

"Come on, baby. Let's go for a **swim**. It'll be fun." At the nasty way the man says the word "fun", the second man grabs Susan's arm, pulling her up from where she was sitting.

"No please! I don't want to---" Susan pleads, as laughing, the first fatter one, takes rough hold of her other arm. Continuing to laugh, the three of them drag an unwilling Susan along towards the water, but they only get a few meters, before the two holding her feel a strong arm, forcefully removing their hands from Susan.

"The lady says she doesn't want to." Terry's low voice rumbles like low thunder as he tosses the men aside by their arms, sending them flying into the sand, face-first.

"You think you're hot, huh, pretty boy?" The third man not taking too kindly to how his friends were just treated, decides to get back at the man responsible for their embarrassment.

Bad idea. One swift trained-soldier punch, and knocking the ruffian flat was all it takes for Terry to convince any other would be attackers that this woman was off-limits. Everyone in the vicinity watches the scene with interest.

"Forgive me, Susan, but I----" Terry begins, his voice still firm as he watches the two men lucky enough to just be thrown, help their third unfortunate buddy limp away.

"Terry, you're wonderful!" Susan exclaims, clinging to his chest filled with adoration for her handsome rescuer.

"Are you all right, Susan?" Amy says, Lita and Rei come running up from out of the water behind her.

"Puu!" Rini rushes up, with a worried Tara right behind her, holding RiRi and a sand shedding Sammy in the rear.

"I'm fine now." Susan smiles at their concerned faces. "I'm fine." She repeats, looking up into Terry's eyes, feeling so safe, so protected, so loved in his arms.

"Well, that's a relief." Rei rearranges her bun-style hairnet with a sigh.

"Watch out for bums like that." Lita beams accusing glaring eyes at the surrounding men on the beach.

"Yeah!" Lizzie adds, folding her arms.

"Bozos." Molly's accent made the word sound funny, though she intended it to be mean.

Susan nods as Terry gently sits her back down, reestablishing the umbrella in its correct place.

"Forget about it, Susan. That always happens to the prettiest girls on the beach. We get that kind of thing **all** the time." Mina joins, wringing out her long platinum blonde hair, flipping it over her shoulder. Obviously, she considered herself one of those girls that got so much attention on the beach. "Right, gals?" The girls all nod, each (well maybe not Amy and Tara so much) with their own streak of vanity.

"Yeah, right, girls. You wish." Sammy smirks.

"**SAMMY!" **They all shout, insulted. Mina, Lita, Rei and Rini grab a leg and an arm each, and carry a dissenting Sammy to the water's edge and on the count of three, dump the smart mouthed lad into the ocean. (Thank goodness by now, he finally learned how to swim. Amy was an excellent teacher.)

"RiRi!" RiRi shouts, pointing to herself, wanting to join in the wet and wild fun.

"All right." Tara smiles at her little charge, keeping her safe at the low end as the rest of the scouts take out their energetic fervor on a soaking Sammy, pelting him with wave after wave of unforgiving torrents of water.

"Surf's up, dude!" Chad's perfect surfer voice calls out to them, expertly riding a monstrous wave crest by himself, threatening to crash down on them all.

Andrew, Ken, a shaky Greg, and even a glasses-less Melvin (aaahhhh!) trying to stay on their surf boards behind him. Scrambling out of the way, all the girls make it to safety, though they leave an already water-logged Sammy to be rained upon by the slowly calming incoming wave.

"Watch out dude!" Chad gives a final warning as he rides the wave out, Andrew, Ken and Greg doing fairly well behind him (only half falling in the water), poor Melvin getting totally dunked, joining Sammy beneath the waves. Molly soon comes to her unskilled boyfriend's rescue, making it seem not so bad, even complimenting his bravery to face such a wave.

Our dazzling group was the life of the beach it seemed, everyone around joining in merry laughter. Susan, all but forgetting about the events of a moment or two before, forgot it all in fact, except the part about Terry being wonderful. "Did you find it?" Susan turns from the bantering water sprites before her, looking to him.

"Hmmm?" Terry's mind blushes as she finds him busy studying her.

"The suntan lotion? Susan prompts with a small smile at the man seated next to her.

"Oh yes." Terry picks up the bottle he had dropped before in the sand near them, holding it up to Susan.

"My long nails make it so difficult," she displays her lovely lavender fingernails, "maybe you could help me apply it?" Susan bats her eyelashes at his widened eyes.

"Certainly." Terry smiles shyly, pouring some lotion in his hands, he kneels close to her, gently rubbing it to Susan's shoulders and arms. He softly touches her back and tummy, remembering what he thought not so long ago, blushing at his error.

"Here too." Susan points to her neck and upper chest, Terry's fingers do as he is instructed, caressing on her neck.

Shaking himself awake, Terry clears his throat, refilling his hands with lotion, deciding it was safer to move down to Susan's legs, finding himself wrong again. Starting at her beautifully elegant feet, which he can't help but playfully tickle a bit as Susan's melodic giggle is music to his ears. Terry then travels to her well turned ankles, up her shapely legs, pausing at her knees, looking at her shyly, his eyes almost afraid (at himself mostly) to go any further.

"Go on." She urges. "You wouldn't want me to get sunburned there, would you?" She blinks her eyes at him innocently.

"No…I wouldn't." Terry stumbles, his lotioned hands oh-so-gingerly move upwards.

"Susan," Terry breathes, "do you know what you're doing to me?" His control was just about to give way.

"Yes." Susan whispers, smiling.

"Good." Glad they were mostly obscured under the umbrella, Terry wraps his arms around her neck, his mouth going for her lips.

Suddenly, they're both showered with cool streams of water, as a jet ski comes to a sideways slamming halt in the water, splashing them purposely.

"Gotcha wet!" Sayer's loud voice could still be heard over the jet skis running motor, playfully waving to his now soaked brother and Susan from his new "toy", then speeds off, another jet mobile with a more controlled golden haired driver chases him out into the ocean's sparkling horizon.

Schools of tropical fish of all shapes and varieties and colors of the rainbow quickly swim by in formation. Creatures of all sorts crawl and slither in slow motion on the ocean floor, hiding under the rocks and the coral that sways rhythmically in the undercurrent.

Lazily the waterscape flows its deep aqua blue shades, teeming with life in the ocean's ominous vastness, quite taking Robin's breath away, his large green eyes as if open for the first time in awe at his watery surroundings.

"_Welcome to my world." _A voice in his head makes the sea's stark silence seem deafening, as Robin watches Michelle easily swim up to him, even in her scuba-diving gear and bodysuit, gliding to him like she was a fantasized mermaid.

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" _All at once Robin could feel how in tune with the ocean Michelle really way, how natural it was for her to be here, wrapped in its deep blue arms.

She swims through the flow like an angelfish, showing off a bit for her audience. Robin and the surrounding fish finding her ballet like movements quite appealing. Drifting to him, Michelle takes both his hands in hers, a sense of weightlessness taking over as she pulls him along, exploring all the ocean had to offer.

She leads them through a sea of dark caves, for this ocean princess had no fear of other sea life, (though she did have a disliking for sea cucumbers and hoped she wouldn't see any today).

Robin himself not so sure as his eyes try to clear through the inky blackness, but to no avail.

"_Are you sure there aren't any creatures in there?" _Robin was silently grateful for their ability to speak to each other's minds, deep sea scuba diving eerily cutting you off from the comforting sound of another human being's voice.

"_Of course there are creatures. The sea is alive with them." _Michelle giggles at him, closing her eyes, becoming one with the great sea as they swim through its blueness hand in hand.

"_I mean like…giant squids and sharks and things." _Robin would consider himself normally a squeamish person, but the thought of a man-eating shark face on was not his idea of a good time.

He starts to feel a little bit anxious when the soothing sound of Michelle's voice remains silent, her eyes still closed, absorbing the ambiance around her.

"_Don't you trust me?" _Her eyes open slowly under her scuba mask, looking to Robin questioningly.

_That all depends,_ Robin thinks to himself with a smirk, Michelle's overactive flirtations sometimes getting the better of both of them.

"_What was that?" _Michelle asks, though listening to the sea's utter calmness, she vaguely caught one of Robin's stray thoughts.

"_Uh….because we're great friends." _Robin quickly covers up, even though it didn't make any sense at all, a large exotic puffer fish swishing its tail in his face, as if on purpose.

"_I think we're more than that…Je'taime."_ Michelle pulls him closer to her, wishing neither of them had all that gear on at the moment, a harmless octopus gazing at the couple with curiosity.

"_What's that mean?" _Robin loved the high-class tone of the French language, but had a hard time holding on to any of its words.

"_Je'taime,"_ Michelle whispers directly to his soul. "_my friend, my love." _She smiles shyly at him, her aqua eyes still beautiful, despite the bulky mask, having a softening effect upon him.

"_I'm glad you brought me here, Michelle." _He squeezes her rubbery gloved hands.

"_It's a part of me. I want you to know every part of me." _She flutters her eyelids femininely at him. "_Je'taime."_

"_You do?" _Robin feels that sense of closure again, as if the ocean walls would threaten to crash down on him, but a shadow suddenly blocking out the sun's already subdued rays catches his attention.

"_What is it, Michelle?" _Robin movies forward in front of her. In the face of actual danger, he would put Michelle's safety first before his own.

"_Oh." _Michelle sighs, romantic mood ebbing with the tide. "_It's only some of those bothersome jet ski things." _She and Robin swim on together, perfectly in time, upwards, their allotted oxygen tanks about spent.

Both of them remove their masks, once on surface, taking in the fresh salty air, catching sight of the two jet skis, speeding around the cove.

"_They're not very much fun at all." _Michelle floats lazily into a backstroke, Robin slowly scissoring at her side, towards the shore, both of them preferring the calm ocean waves over the choppy seas the intruding machines were causing. But the two riders at the controls were not quite of the same opinion.

"Hey, Sokova! Can't your bucket go any faster!" Sayer was reveling in the speed of his new found friend, the jet ski, as, with no roads to hold him back, the whole wide ocean his playground, Sayer taunts his racing competitor over the whirring sound of the motor.

"Faster!" Alex shouts, across her jet skis sideboard, only a meter or two behind the mad racer in front of her. "You haven't seen anything yet, Starr!" She's just about to step on the gas when she hears him call back.

"I know I haven't! When are you going to ditch that oversized shirt of yours!" He was dying all afternoon to see the rest of her swimsuit hiding beneath. Alex smiles at him, his own shirt already long since discarded, his black ponytail flapping wildly in the wind.

_A very good looking man, _she thinks approvingly as she pulls her jet-ski parallel to his. "I'll take it off," she undoes one of the few remaining buttons her shirt temptingly, as Sayer's eyes watch her undress and not the path of his motor ski., "if you can catch me!" Playfully, she laughs, sending her readied ski flying ahead of his.

"U!" Sayer slams his vehicle into gut-wrenching speed, determined to catch his prize. The pounding wind, the spray of ocean waters on her face, and the exhilaration of a good race with a worthy opponent (and he was a worth opponent). Alex could hear Sayer's running motor close at her heels, her ski at full power already (and Alex finds her jet ski soon being rammed).

"Hey! These are only rented!" She yells back at him, and then smashes her own rented machine back into his.

"Ready to take that shirt off, Ally?" Sayer's voice was filled with confidence as he rams her craft like a bumper car, maneuvering it into a deserted cove, both skis skidding on shore to a halt. Alex is out and running on the beach before they even stop, the chase over the waves is over but the one on land had just begun.

Sprinting after her, sure he could hear her laughing, and knowing her unmatchable speed well, Sayer does a very ungentlemanly thing as he, with great effort, gets within a few feet of her and lunges forward grabbing her two ankles and knocking both of them to the ground.

Sand flying through the air, Sayer and Alex become a tangled mess of arms and legs as they struggle, tumbling and tussling over and over in the hot sand, until Sayer finally ends up on top.

Alex just stares up at him. But instead of fending off the supposed attack, Alex is surprised by his powerful kiss on her lips. The burning sand beneath her, his rich scent of cologne and the fresh salt sea air mingling, her heart pounding in her chest, Alex lets the kiss linger. This man was so tempting in a way she never would have imagined before.

Their longest kiss ever to date, Sayer is about to pull back, the tease over, when he feels Alex's tensed body loosen in his arms, she not wanting this to end.

But suddenly Alex feels Sayer's kisses subsiding, as he slowly pulls away, his hands the last to let go.

Lying in the cooking sand, Alex looks up at him, but Sayer's eyes were avoiding hers.

_I do want you, Ally. More than you can ever know. But….I don't want you to think that's all I want. Were you testing me? It's not all I want, really! Now that I've found you I want us to be so much more. But how can I tell you what I feel? It'll just sound stupid. _Sayer's thoughts are filled with torment, he looking down at Alex, for once not knowing what to say. The scared, little part inside of him did not want to ruin what had only just begun.

_Uncertainty. I can see it in his eyes. Next time—if there is a next time---I have to know what you're thinking first. I have to know if you really are the one. _Alex looks to his troubled eyes, _his sweet beautiful, troubled eyes._ _I let myself be vulnerable just then, and you didn't take advantage of me? Maybe that's a sign in itself. I don't know. I don't understand anything. Not you, not me, not anything except this feeling inside. I know I want to try with you…if you're still willing to try with me. _

Smiling after their mutual silence, Alex sits up, lightly touching his arm. "So what do you think?" Her voice back to normal, she shows off her swimsuit, trying to recapture his spirit and zest from before.

"Ally….." Sayer bites his lip, about to attempt to explain himself, the words of his true feelings never came easily, but Alex puts a hand over his lips, stopping him.

"We'll figure it out," She says determinedly, looking into his eyes, "when the time is right, we'll figure it out. Let's just enjoy all this along the way." She says, not wanting him to lose his schoolboy charm she now found so adorable. _Am I even ready yet for a relationship?_ _This heat must've melted my brain._

His eyes still confused, Alex decides to do something to make him laugh again. Grabbing a handful of sand as she retrieves up her discarded shirt and puts it on, she walks behind him as they both stand, the ocean breeze washing over them.

"We'd better be getting back." She says, her voice as cool as a cucumber, when she suddenly turns, yanking the back of his shorts and drops the handful of sand down them.

"HEY!" Sayer yelps at the unbelievable thing she just did, his spirits lifting because hers were, Sayer leans down (after relieving himself of the unwanted baggage in back) scooping up sand in both of his hands.

"And what are you going to do with those, Starr?" Alex asks suspiciously, backing away from the evil look in his eye.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Sayer's voice innocent, his hands make a dive for her bikini as Alex takes off, the chase on again, teasing laughter returning to them.

Back on the bustling beach-front, a dripping wet Terry turns to his poor drenched Susan.

"Forgive my brother, my lady. He can be trying." Terry scans for Sayer's speeding contraption, but it vanished into the air, leaving only the gorgeous rippling waves of the ocean in his view. "But since you are wet already…." He playfully starts to drag a surprised Susan towards the inviting cool water.

"No, Terry, I don't want to---" She tries to squirm from his firm grip.

"Come on. It's beautiful out there. You don't want to miss this chance to show off that swimsuit, my lovely one." Almost at the shore's edge, Terry lifts a reluctant Susan up in his arms as she struggles, her eyes going wide as the rushing ocean currents reach Terry's long legs up to his thighs. "Ready?" Terry, unaware of her real unwillingness is about to release Susan into the deep water.

"Terry no!" Susan suddenly screeches him to a halt, burying her face in his chest.

"Susan, what?" He asks, looking down questioningly, worried something was wrong.

"I---I can't swim." She doesn't meet his eyes, still clinging to his chest, flushing with utter embarrassment. _How foolish he must think me. A grown woman not knowing what even the smallest child can do. _But being in the doorway all these years, swimming never seemed a necessity to learn.

"Susan." Terry lifts her chin to look into her fearful eyes. "That's nothing to be embarrassed of. Many people don't know how. I can teach you right now if you'd like." He smiles sweetly, always so understanding.

"Then you're not ashamed of me?" Her eyes gaze up timidly.

"Why would I ever be ashamed, my darling?" Terry squeezes her, the surf gently washing over her legs as he slowly lowers her to the water. "It's simple, really. It just takes a little bit of confidence in yourself and a little trust in me." He holds onto her arms as Susan feels the cool water rush around her body.

"All right." Susan whispers, as she lets herself let go of his neck, her only lifeline now Terry's strong hands, gripping her around her slim waist.

"All right?" He asks, looking down into her face. _How cute you can be at the same time as beautiful. _He smiles, her eyes tightly squinted and her fists clenched, he can even feel her body trembling. "Trust me." His deep voice whispers low in her ear, the soft spoken words, the tender touch of his hands giving Susan the confidence she needs, making her feel as calm as the crystal clear waves that sweep over her, she no longer afraid. _There's nothing I fear when I'm with you._ Susan smiles, listening intently to Terry's instructions. _I trust you. I trust you completely….my lord. _She smiles adoringly at her handsome teacher.

A short distance away, back to building a "Sand Sammy" on the shore, Rini watches her "Terry-papa" patiently teach "Puu" how to swim, looking like he was quite enjoying himself too, from the smile on his face.

"It's nice to see how they first---" Rini cuts herself off, realizing this was not "her" Tara from the future beside her, but her Tara from the past, to whom she should not reveal any future secrets.

"Yes, it is nice." Tara smiles blissfully at them, reconciled with herself that all was well again.

Sammy, laying beneath them, taking this look at Terry to mean something else he's been suspicious of the past few days, makes a sour face.

"RiRi!" RiRi plops a shovel full of wet sand on his head.

"AHH!" Mina comes screaming up, Ken trailing behind her, loaded down with bags of popcorn and cotton candy.

"What is it, Mina?" Rini asks, jumping up. Lita, Rei, Amy and the rest of their gang come to see what all the commotion was about.

"They're going to hold a karaoke singing contest here in a few minutes! Whoever wins gets all rides free for two, on the boardwalk! I'm gonna win!" Mina announces to the world loudly.

"Karaoke? Sounds interesting." Michelle and Robin back in their swimwear overhear Mina's excitement.

"You going to have a go, Michelle?" Alex's low voice asks amusingly, seeing that certain sparkle in Michelle's eyes as she and Sayer join the growing crowd.

"Maybe. If I have the right kind of motivation." Michelle turns her lowered eyelids to Robin, who blushes under everyone's watchful gaze.

"**ALL ENTRANTS FOR THE 'BEACH BUM' KARAOKE CONTEST, PLEASE COME AND CHOOSE A TUNE NOW!"** An announcer's voice blows over a loud speaker.

"All right! Let's go!" Mina is first to take off, everyone trailing behind her.

"Yes, let's." Michelle smiles beamingly at Robin, grabbing his hand as she drags him towards the makeshift stage on the beach.

"This is going to be interesting." Alex smirks, knowing when Michelle had "that way" about her.

"You think so, Ally?" Sayer asks, not imagining there could be anything more interesting after their afternoon together. Alex watches Michelle choose a certain song from the promoter's list, glee at Robin in her wickedly smiling face.

"Definitely." Alex replies.

"I wanna be a star! Star! Star! I wanna have my name up in lights…."

Mina proudly sings of her cherished dream to be an idol, the crowd roaring at the end of her ditty. By far, she being the most star-stuck performance, leaving only one entertainer left to sing.

"Wish me luck, Robin dear." Michelle sweetly coos to him.

"Good luck." He presses her hand as she leaves for the stage. Though unsure if this was a proper setting for his dignified Michelle, he wanted to please her, so he said nothing.

Everyone watches with baited breath, as the always-elegant young lady on the stage begins to trot to and fro quite coquettishly, flirting to the audience with her eyes. Suddenly loud music fills the area as the Beatles' song, "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" begins to play, but with an upbeat, more modern arrangement. As Michelle begins to sing, quite flirtatiously in fact, Robin closes his eyes in utter disbelief. _Not my Michelle, _he thinks to himself. _Tbis isn't REALLY happening. It's just a dream. A very bad dream, a_s Michelle struts her stuff on stage for the whole world to see.

"You've got that **something.** I think you'll understand….."

She looks directly at Robin, prompting everyone to turn their gaze upon him, to see who this pretty, lively girl was so enthralled with. As all eyes rest on him, Robin feels a cold sweat on his brow and slides down to look inconspicuous, hearing Sayer's taunting laughter behind him. "You stay out of this, Sayer." His voice was even more scratchy and nasty as total embarrassment creeps in. But Sayer cannot resist.

"Gee, Rob. You're face is all red."  
Alex adds, "Seems as though he's ashamed of something…or someone." She says a little threateningly.

Immediately Robin could imagine Michelle's hurt face in his mind, (not to mention her wrath, which could be fearsome at times) so he straightens up and pretends to enjoy the show, just as Michelle sings:

"Please say to me, you wanna be my man…."

Blowing him a kiss and tossing her airy wrap at him, which flutters down upon his head, making everyone laugh at the discomfort and bewilderment obvious on his features. Robin looks at Michelle who was singing with all her heart and all at once it occurs to him how silly he was to think her foolish or undignified. She was showing how much she cared for him---that she wanted the world to know how much she loved him. Immediately he feels ashamed of his error and to prove that he was worth of this, gets up (to Alex and Sayer's shock), and goes onstage with Michelle, taking her hand as she beams with delight at his appearance. When she finishes her song, Robin returns her wrap to her shoulders and takes her in his arms, publicly kissing her and meaning it with all his heart, as those who knew this elegant pair best stand dumbfounded with their mouths hanging open.

At the approving whistles and roaring applause for Michelle's stunning performance, Robin motions to her, holding her hand as she bows graciously to the crowd. Mina, (though usually a sore loser, especially to snooty Michelle) was moved by the fact she did sing it for Robin, Mina still having a bit of a soft spot for her "favorite" idol herself…..Even clapping as the promoter hands Michelle a little souvenir trophy and the two free all rides passes to the boardwalk (like she and Robin needed free passes). Everyone's overwhelming applause proves that Michelle was far above and beyond the winner of the contest with her genuine warmth and spunky attitude, a style all her own displayed for the man she had fallen in love with. Robin, his embarrassment washed away by the waves of Michelle's affections, smiles a sweet smile at her, as they leave the stage to enjoy her winnings, Michelle knowing her real prize was holding her hand already as they walk along the scenic boardwalk together.

The boardwalk was indeed scenic this time of year, it being its busiest season. So it was jampacked. There were endless lines on every ride, yet Mina was determined to do all of them, it was just a matter of patience (and when patience failed, pushing yourself ahead of the crowd would do just as nicely), Ken sticking with her through it all too.

As Lita, Andrew and Lizzie hit the roller coaster together, Rei complains as she makes Chad carry all her shopping from souvenir shops, Amy and Greg go boating through the tunnel of love (ooh ooh). Sayer and Alex (at Sayer's insistence of course) go busting through the bumper cars with Michelle and Robin with vigor. Rini and her little sister visit every child's candy land dream, a simple "ball" game even RiRi could accomplish where candy rained from the skies, as Susan and Terry dutifully watch over them. Tara and Sammy don't participate in most of the "silly" kiddie rides (after all, they were WAY too old for such things at 13) but they trail Susan, Terry and the children anyway.  
While Rini was guiding RiRi through a sliding board maze, Terry proves his strength (at Susan's request) on the gong meter, using only one arm; he easily sends the gauge flying straight to the top.

DING! Susan hangs on his arm, adoring her strong man. Running up, Sammy spits on his hands, taking the mallet, determined to prove he was just as tough as that tall guy to Tara.

BANG! He slams the hammer down looking up hopefully, the gauge going up, up, then down, down, going only as far as just below the halfway mark.

"This thing's rigged!" Sammy tries to cover his shame, his cheeks flashing bright red, making Tara giggle.

"I don't think I could even lift that big mallet." She tries to make him feel not so bad.

"Yeah. It's too heavy for a girl." Sammy lifts it up high, showing off, almost knocking Mina's brains out as she goes by.

"Hey! Watch it, you little spore!" Mina tosses back at him as she pulls Ken off to the ice cream stand (for the third time today).

"Want some ice cream, Ally?" Sayer spots the stand too, his overheated mouth watering.

"Nah." Alex shakes her head, scanning the bustling crowd for Michelle, who had somehow disappeared with the shrimp, as soon as they got off their bumper cars.

"You mind if I get some, anyway?" Sayer turns off to the ice cream vendor.

"Like I had any say in the matter." Alex rolls her eyes, miffed that she couldn't locate Michelle.

About to order a triple scoop of butter pecan, Sayer overhears two fair to medium looking girls (it was his bad habit to always gauge women. Bad bad Sayer!) discussing the karaoke sing-along behind him.

"That was SOOO corny. Wasn't it Maddie?" The medium one asks, a smirk on her medium looking face.

"Yeah. Not worth watching at all. Except for that hunky guy at the end." Maddie, the fair enough looking one, answers callously.

"Ooh, you mean that hunkster with the ponytail. He was fabulous! I'm CERTAIN I've seen him before."

"Yeah. Didn't he look familiar somehow?"

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Wasn't he in that rock group from last season? The one that was so hot, then broke up and suddenly disappeared?"

"That's right! Ooh, what were they called! I used to think the lead singer was God's gift to women."

"You did! I myself had the hots for that tall, smart, sexy one." Both girls sigh at the memories.

"Sayer!" Maddie shouts suddenly, the dark haired man in front of her freezing in place. "That's what his name was! I remember it because it's so different and interesting."

"Yeah! And the group was the 'THREE LIGHTS'!" Maddie's final shout, making every girl within earshot spin, her heart stopping.

Trying to be inconspicuous, Sayer pulls down the shades over his eyes, sticking his hands in his pockets and skulking away, praying he wasn't noticed, for if he was, he would be mobbed.

"Yeah! Those guys that we saw MUST'VE been them today! Let's go and try to find them!" Sayer quickens his step, glancing backwards through his shades at the crowd of girls joining those two nosy ones for the "merry hunt."

"Oh boy." He whistles low, as he dashes back to Alex, safely in the opposite direction of the mob.

"What happened to your ice cream? Did you devour it already?" She smirks at him.

"I….lost my appetite." Sayer keeps glancing back to make sure the coast is clear.

"You probably just made it all up to chat some pretty girl up. I know you." Alex eyes him suspiciously.

"I did." Sayer admits to Alex's wide-eyed surprise. "I'm talking to her right now." They share a precious, sweet smile.

BANG! "Super Commander" Terry in action once again, his aim with a gun dead-on, the first shot hitting its target on the bulls-eye. Susan at his side by a target range stand claps her hands together, pleased with her man's seemingly endless abilities.

"Which one this time?" The vendor sighs, pointing once again to a variety of stuffed dolls hanging on the wall, Susan already clinging to a monstrous stuffed bear Terry had already just won for her.

"Now which one do you want, RiRi dear?" Susan scoops up the child who had been hanging on her long hair.

"Bunny!" RiRi had a fascination for the long-eared creatures, managing to say its name (wonder why ).

"The white bunny, please." Susan hands the happy child her prize, Terry smiling at the motherly affection she gave to RiRi.

"Me too, Terry-papa!" Rini rushes up with Tara and Sammy, the three of them with half eaten gyros in their hands. Amy and Greg walk by, hand in hand, with gyros as well.

"All right." Terry lifts the gun from the table, and with barely any aim, fires off the shot right on the mark again.

"Terry-papa, you're wonderful." Rini squeezes her newly won stuffed pegasus to her happy chest. Mina and Ken race by in the background, almost crashing into loaded down with bags, Rei and Chad.

"Pick out which one you want, Tara." Sammy picks up the gun as soon as Terry puts it down.

"Okay." Tara smiles, knowing he was trying hard to impress her.

BANG! Missed.

BANG! Almost.

BANG! The third bullet did it, a perfect shot. Sammy proudly hands Tara her chosen toy, a cute grey little stuffed mouse.

"Thank you." Tara gives a blushing Sammy a peck on the cheek, then holds up her mouse for Susan to see, both young ladies loving their prizes. Not for the toy's sake, but because of the fact that someone had thought of them enough to win them for them.

"Where do you want to go now?" Terry asks his little entourage, somehow he and Susan always having the responsibility of the children, though neither of them minding really, fond of their young charges.

"Only one more ride before your bus, Rini." Susan says sadly, not ever having to consult a watch to know what time it was. Lita and Lizzie drag Andrew past, three cats on their trail.

"Ohhh….." Rini and Sammy both moan, sad to see this fun day drawing to an end.

"May I go home with Rini tonight?" Tara asks, wanting to see more of her friend, and Sammy too!

Susan nods and the children's faces brighten up. "Race you two to the bumper cars!" Sammy runs ahead, Tara and Rini laughing behind him.

"Bumper! Bumper!" RiRi wriggles from Susan's arms after her companions, Molly and Melvin emerge hand in hand from the tunnel of love.

"Oh no you don't." Terry scoops up the wandering child. "Too dangerous, Little Miss." He playfully pops her tiny cute nose, RiRi giggling with him. Now it was Susan's turn to reflect on his paternal treatment of all the children. _You would make a wonderful father, my love._ Susan wistfully smiles at him, Terry meeting her gaze with one of his own. He looks up suddenly, his eyes confused, as he sees Sayer and Alex racing towards them, full steam.

"Sayer, what---?" He begins to ask, worried.

"Heads up, Ter! We've been spotted!" Sayer shouts as he runs up to them.

"By whom?" Terry looks up to see a throng of bathing beauties racing towards them, and Susan and RiRi cling to him, frightened.

"Every crazy woman in this blasted place!" Alex did not take kindly to this kind of fanatic as she and Sayer stand back to back, it looking like they were all about to be mobbed from all directions from girls screaming, "Three Lights! Terry! Sayer! I love you!"

Suddenly a sharp whistle blasts over the loud speaker, catching everyone's attention.

"**ALL BUSES HEADED FOR TOKYO CITY ARE LEAVING EARLY." **A woman's voice says.Then, "**AS IN NOW. SO YOU'D BETTER SCRAMBLE, PEOPLE, IF YOU WANT TO GET HOME TONIGHT."**

A scratchy voice that sounded mighty familiar to Terry and Sayer frenzies the crowd as nearly all of the mobbing throng snap in their places racing towards the bus stop at the beach's edge. The bustling boardwalk empties out a few minutes ahead of schedule, only a few more saner crowd who drove up the coast in their cars remained.

Looking up to the loudspeaker tower, Sayer, Alex, Terry, and Susan catch a glimpse of two familiar figures in the box waving down at them.

"How's that for service?" Michelle's voice comes over the intercom as she and Alex exchange a thumbs up signal.

"So who are you calling "shrimp" now?" Robin can't help but jab as he looks down at the tiny form of Alex from the safety of his spot way up in the high tower, his scratchy voice booming over the speakers.

"Shrimp!" Alex waves a fist up at him. Even in the distance, Robin could plainly understand her meaning.

_Uh-oh, I'm in trouble._ The thought flashes through his mind as he and Michelle race out of the borrowed loudspeaker box room.

The sun begins to set over the gorgeous shores of the ocean, sparkling radiant on its calming waves, the tide rolling in. Saying farewell, the Inner Scouts and their entourage, three cats and the children, drive away from the beach on their bus home, fond memories of the day already set in their minds. Their day of fun was over, but for others, a night filled with promise was just beginning.

"Hey, guys!" Sayer demands everyone's attention, as they walk two by two to their car, Michelle and Robin hand in hand, Susan held close to Terry's chest, and Alex and Sayer walking side by side (hey, that was a lot for them!). "Let's stick around a little while more. I hear the casino over there's **fantastic!" **His finger points to a brightly lit establishment at the other end of the boardwalk.

"And where did you hear that?" Alex turns to look him in the eye.

"Uhhh, from some people around who were…uhhh…" His stumbling guilt gives him away.

"So you **were** chatting up those casino girls." Alex always jumped to that conclusion with Sayer (and she was usually right.).

"I wasn't chatting them **up**, Ally. I was trying to get some useful tips."

"'Useful tips', huh?" Alex shakes her head, a smirk on her face, but Sayer nods back so innocently Alex can't help herself from smiling.

"So what do you say, guys?" Sayer looks to the others.

"Sayer, you know I'm not much for gambling." Terry says.

"Yeah, but---" Sayer starts to try to convince his studious brother of all the fun he'd be missing.

"It's just a waste of time and---" Robin follows Terry's lead, Sayer's hopes sinking.

"I'm game." Michelle cuts into his sentence, Sayer's eyes light up at his new-found "buddy."

"I knew I could count on you, 'Chelle." He grabs hold of her arm, pulling her from Robin's grasp. "Can't you just see it? The glitz! The glamour! The excitement!---"

"The scantily dressed women." Alex can't help herself from teasing his—ahem—**good** intentions.

"**Al----ly**." His mouth goes pouty, hurt from her constant ribbing.

"All right. All right." She smiles, taking hold of Michelle's other arm. "Let's go, then."

The three of them march towards the casino district of the boardwalk, leaving Robin with Terry and Susan.

Sigh. "I suppose I'd better keep an eye on them. You know how Sayer is with----" He starts his endless complaints about his younger brother's spending habits, when Sayer comes trotting back.

"Spent every yen in my wallet, Ter. Could you….?" He sticks out his hand. Terry pulls out his own very full wallet, quite accustomed to having this scene with Sayer.

"Here." He hands Sayer several thousand yen bills, a few twenties and fifties mixed in as well. his poufing wallet now looking rather anemic.

"Thanks. Aren't you guys coming?" He asks, just about to turn and leave.

"I thought it would be nice if we'd walk along the beach for awhile." Susan looks up into Terry's eyes.

"You heard the lady." Terry heeded to her every whim, not looking forward to the casino experience anyway.

"Yeah, we---ll, have fun you two." Sayer knew all too well what could happen to a couple alone on the beach, as he vividly recalled earlier that afternoon with…

"Come on, Rob!" He shouts, slapping Robin on the back and dashing away to where Michelle and Alex were impatiently waiting.

"Oh, brother. This is going to be loads of fun." Robin sulkily complains, trotting off after them, the very idea of gambling against his principles.

Watching the foursome in the distance, Terry and Susan chuckle at their friends' little idiosyncrasies. "My lady?" Terry offers his arm out to her like a proper gentleman.

"My lord." Susan answers affectionately, taking the proffered arm and leaning her head to his chest as they walk out towards the beach, the sun beginning its descent into the dazzling ocean.

By far not the "Casino Royale", this particular boardwalk casino did it's best to be above the board in as classy as possible. With it's plush carpeted flooring and decorative marble statues and paintings, this establishment did give off a certain high-brow atmosphere, the kind Michelle found herself quite at home in.

"What shall we do first?" Michelle looks around at all the excitement on the participants of each table's faces.

"Maybe….." Sayer's eyes start to follow the long legged passing casino check girl who was just opening the poker table with a welcoming glance to him, when he feels a kick in the shins.

"This one right here." Alex takes over, pulling a chair out in front of Sayer and sitting him down as his painful legs collapse beneath him. "Have a seat." She smirks down at him, shoving his chair into the Blackjack 21 table. Looking around with a sigh, Sayer knows why Alex chose this particular table—because it was only one of two with a male dealer.

"No fair." He whispers as he massages his throbbing legs under the table.

"Remember what I told you. 'All's fair—'" She starts her quote, leaning over his chair into his ear.

"'---In love and war.'" Sayer finishes with a quick kiss on Alex's lips. "Thanks, I needed that." He turns back to the table, now ready to do battle with a deck of cards.

"So did I." Sayer feels Alex put her hands on his shoulders and squeezing them as she stands behind him.

"If you two could **kindly **keep your minds on the game instead of each other?" Michelle turns all haughty suddenly as the seats around fill up with an upper crust set of participants, in suits and even tuxedos, the four of them feeling a little bit out of place, still in their swimwear.

(Though now they all had outer shirts covering them, Sayer's lost one in the sea replaced by one of Alex's spares, which by the way, fit perfectly.)

While there were several others in the casino wearing their bathing suits as well, most were sticking to merely the slot machines and avoiding the high society tables. Though the only woman at this table participating, Michelle was not embarrassed at all. She could wear what she wanted, when she wanted. For she believed herself in the elitest of the elite high society category.

The first round starting, Sayer soon finds himself to be a poor gambler, the other more experienced players could read into his cards too easily. Michelle, on the other hand, proved to be quite the card sharp, winning round after round, beating even the most frequent of players. His own funds soon depleted, Sayer and Alex join in their moral support with Robin behind Michelle. The small wager of 20,000 yen she first placed had blossomed into over 350,000 yen, after the first few rounds. By the tenth round of BlackJack, Michelle's booty was at nearly 3,600,000 yen and by the fifteenth, well over 7,500,000 yen.

"Michelle. Michelle, please stop." Robin has begged her since it hit the 2,500,000 mark. Though always well off in that department, Robin had a good sense for money and did not like to see it discarded so offhand.

"Why Robin dear?" She speaks like a pro, flipping her cards out, calling the other player's bluffs in, while still conversing with the man behind her.

"Because it's too much if you lose!" Robin whispers in her ear frantically. To this, Michelle laughs aloud, a slightly warped tone to her voice.

"It's never too much! And I won't lose." Her eyes steeling a lock on the unfortunate fellow across from her, Michelle mercilessly blows the bank on him.

8,000,000 Yen.

9,000,000 Yen.

10,000,000 Yen.

Michelle keeps playing, her winning streak unmatched. "Michelle!" Robin repeats her name, but she does not seem to listen.

"Miss Moreau, the bank at this table will offer you a wager, since all the other players have seemed to have vanished." The dealer says, after Michelle empties the table out with her "ruthless" winnings. "We will triple the ten million yen you have at the moment, to over thirty million yen for one card game if you win. But if you lose, you forfeit all you have won. Would you like to continue?" He asked, something in his eye not quite agreeing with Robin, though Michelle did not seem to notice it.

"Amara?" She must have some doubts, turning to her beloved cousin for advice.

"It's your game, Michelle. Your risk." Alex didn't want to interfere, feeling a lesson was coming from it, one that Michelle seemed to need.

Knowing Robin's thoughts already on the subject, Michelle decides to live dangerously, so she nods to the dealer. He passes her two cards. A queen and a four.

Dealer stands. What should Michelle do?

"Sayer?" She whispers hesitantly to her only compatriot, her hand about to draw another card, just needing a little more of a push.

"Go for it!" He says, a gleam in his eye and Michelle reaches out for the card…..

The softly swaying palm trees on the beach's shore bend with the windy gusts passing between them. Dusk falling over the deserted shoreline, two solitary figures walk hand in hand down its sandy stretches.

The last rays of the sun glimmering through his lady's long flowing hair, Terry takes in the dazzling scene before him, and a beautiful woman named Susan at the center of it all. Gazing at her soft radiant skin, he notices her trembling for her lavender bikini was her only protection from the cooling breeze. Terry gentlemanly removes his own shirt, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"You must be cold, my lady," his voice tender as he places it on her.

"Thank you," Susan smiles at the gesture as she timidly looks over at him. They walk a ways again, Susan hanging on his arm.

"Would you like me to take off your shoes? They must be full of sand." Terry's caring mind was always concerned for her comfort.

"If you'd like," Susan shyly lets Terry lead her to a seat on a dune in the sand. He kneels to her feet, unstrapping her sandal type shoes, not tickling them as earlier but caressing them gently this time.

"Susan, this may not be much, but…" Taking a seat next to her, he reaches out to her and removes something from his shirt pocket. Glinting in the rising moonlight, Susan could make out the form of a gorgeous, delicately entwined golden bracelet in his hand.

"Terry," she whispers as he holds it out for her to see, her surprised eyes filled with adoration for him.

"I thought you would like a souvenir from our first time at the beach together. When I saw it, it reminded me of you somehow, though nothing on this world or any other could ever come close to your beauty, my darling." Terry looks at his lady, his eyes turning quite serious as he takes her arm in his, no longer able to hold back the emotion.

"My lady," his low voice even more so as the gentle touch on her arm tightens.

"My lord," Susan's breath catches in her throat, the look in his eyes is all she needs to know….

The golden bracelet slips around her wrist as the pair slip into each other's arms, the warm ocean waves washing at their feet, the gentle, romantic breeze whistling over them, with kisses and sweet caresses….

"Wow, Ter." Sayer breathes a whisper in an impressed sounding voice, as, crouching behind a tall sand dune a distance away, he watches his mature brother and Susan with great interest. Feeling his cheeks going red, he glances out the corner of his eye at the golden haired woman crouching next to him, trying to gather her reaction to the scene before them.

Though her green eyes were watching intently, Alex remained silent, her emotions impossible to read on the subject, so much so that Sayer wanted to know her true feelings about desperately.

Was it respect for a woman hundreds of years her elder? Or something more? Alex says nothing, as Sayer reaches his hand out to touch her and find out what she thought, in this romantic atmosphere. But….

"What are we doing here gawking?" Robin's scratchy whisper cuts in from behind them, Sayer retracting his hand immediately.

"Yes, please. I just want to go home." Michelle's whispered voice sounded defeated and whining as she sits on the ground with a sullen expression on her pouty face.

"But, guys, we don't want to---" Even Sayer feels a bit awkward about interrupting such a tender moment for his brother, knowing how he would feel in such a situation.

"Why did I listen to you!" Michelle's sullen voice rises to a feverish pitch. "It's **ALL** your fault, Sayer!" Obviously the card game from before did not go well. Michelle took one card too many (at Sayer's prompting) and lost it all. Every cent in her usually money filled purse gone, Michelle was unaccustomed to being penniless and did not like it at all (and neither did Robin for that matter).

"Hey 'Chelle, it was only a game," Sayer defends himself, money a meaningless trifle to him. It wasn't the money for Michelle either (her monthly family income was more than ample) it was the sheer embarrassment of losing it all in front of all those people and practically being kicked out of the casino afterwards, that bruised her sensitive ego.

"I don't care. I'll never gamble again, we're going home." She stands from her hidden viewpoint, heading full steam towards the kissing Terry and Susan, not seeming to care about anything but leaving the place where she had lost such face.

Agreeing with her, Robin huffs past Sayer, wrinkling his nose at him, glad Michelle had finally seen the light, though it was oh-so-hard for him to hold back the 'I-told-you-so's', but so far he had held back his tongue. Exchanging a blinking glance, Sayer and Alex take off after them towards the unsuspecting couple on the beach's cooling sand.

"Susan…." He whispers as his softly breathes her name, adding to the beautiful melody echoing through Susan's soul.

"Terry…." His name escapes her moistened lips as they break their long kiss…

"Yoo hoo! Susan! Terry! It's time to go home now!" Michelle scampers up, interrupting the scene before her heartlessly. For a moment Susan thinks Terry didn't hear Michelle's voice.

Sadly, he opens his eyes, the tender moment ruined. Susan could see the disappointment written on his features, and knew he must be seeing the mirror expression in her eyes too. As he lifts her up, Susan suddenly feels the cool winds brush against her skin.

"Whoa!" Sayer whistles as he and Robin rush up behind Michelle, just in time to be able to see, even in the dimmed light, Susan's very full, very bare….

The lights suddenly go out for Sayer as Alex pulls his shirt up over his greedy eyes and Michelle throws her hands up over Robin's before he can even register the scene.

"Nice show, Susie." Sayer was first with a quip, as he flips his shirt back over his head. Alex's quick movements were not quite fast enough.

"Oh." Susan blushes, realizing her tiny bikini top must've come undone, as Terry wordlessly puts her shoes on, embarrassed that Sayer and Robin might have seen….

"Do you think you can keep your clothes on long enough until we get to the car, at least?" Alex smirks as Terry helps Susan to her feet.

"Yes, let's go." Michelle deems the coast clear (looking Susan up and down to make sure she was securely all there) before removing her protective hand from Robin's eyes.

As the group starts their climb up the beach's hills towards where the car was parked, Alex grabs Sayer's swiveling neck roughly as he keeps sliding down the sandy dunes, his eyes on Susan who Terry lifts in his strong arms, carrying up the steep incline.

"Did I embarrass you, my love?" Terry did not intend for his lady to be on display in such a fashion.

"Not at all, my darling I-I'm fine." Susan tries to forget everything, and buries her head in his chest, too happy to care about anything else.

Carrying her seemingly weightless form in his arms, the dreamily adoring look on her sweet, innocent face makes Terry suddenly feel ashamed of himself, for what he had almost just done--again. _No, my lady, I can be stronger. For you, I __**MUST**_ _be stronger. I will do right by you, my darling. _

Terry gazes down at the moonlight sparkling off Susan's contented face—_her lovely face_---and his chest fills proudly. Now he was even more determined to see his goal for the future fulfilled. ---_I will marry you._ This nineteen year old's will, inspired by his determination, had his thoughts filled with this eternal love.

The group finally reaches the car after the long and exhausting (but oh-so-exciting!) day. Getting in the front seat of the Ferrari, Sayer's arm slowly snakes its way around Alex's wide shoulders (and amazingly she does not protest). Susan lies delirious in Terry's arms as he holds her closely on his lap, beside them, in the passenger's seat.

Having the back seat all to themselves, Michelle buries her dejected head to Robin's, and he reassuringly squeezes her tightly.

As the red car streaks away towards home on this dark night, the three couples could still hear the ocean's waves crashing over the shores, smell the scent of the sea breeze and reflect on the glorious day they shared together.

About half way home, Sayer lifts his head from its resting place on Alex's firm shoulder. Admiring her gorgeous profile, the moonlight, and the way it made her hair glow gold----and then feels his stomach growl loudly.

"Hey, are you guys hungry? I'm starving." His giddy voice breaks the romantic mood settling over the car.

"Starving? You ate like a pig all day." She was as blunt as ever to him.

"Yeah. But I'm a growing boy. I need nutrition. Oh! There's a McDonald's. Let's stop." His finger points to the big "M" shining just over the ridge of the road.

"Very nutritional." Alex smirks sarcastically. "Oh, all right. **Anything** to stop that noise your stomach is making." She glances down at her dashboard and the dangerously low fuel gauge. "I need gas anyway." Alex pulls the car into the exit, maneuvering into the nearest gas station.

"Can't we go to a more respectable restaurant? McDonald's is so…so…so.." Michelle can't even find the words to describe her distaste for the fast food "restaurant."

"…Low class." Robin finishes her sentence, feeling the same way.

"Fine. Choose one, then." Alex gets out of the car; Sayer jumps out behind her, going into the attached convenience mart, as Alex begins pumping gas into her thirsty Ferrari.

Terry was about to offer to do that for her, but Alex looked quite capable and Susan was laying so peacefully in his arms, that he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. None of the varied surrounding establishments quite met her standards, Michelle is about to, maybe, suggest going to at least the Red Lobster down the street when Alex finishes filling the tank, turning, as she always did, to Michelle for the money to pay.

"Michelle?" Alex casually sticks her hand out waiting for the usual cash flow.

"I don't have any money, Amara." Michelle feels like a pauper.

"No credit card?" Alex cocks her head questioningly. Michelle shakes hers in answer.

"I never carry money," Alex says grabbing Sayer and jutting her hands into his chest pockets, just as he returned with a soda bottle and a bag of M&Ms.

"Hey, Ally. Right here in front of everyone?" Sayer could feel her fingers roughly scavenging through his pockets and against his chest beneath the thin shirt.

"Nothing here." Alex ignores his comments, somehow knowing it would be empty, then shoving him aside like an old, used rag.

"Ally, I'm wounded." He smirks, his hand on heart. "I didn't even have enough for these." He holds up the soda and candy and takes a swig from the bottle. "But the girl at the counter let me have them anyway---on account of my good looks I'm sure." He winks wickedly, with a friendly wave at the girl watching them from the glass doors.

"I'm surprised she didn't charge you more then." Alex swipes at his now pouty face.

"All right. Good looks aren't going to get us free gas. So who's got the money?" She puts her hands out towards the occupants of the car, her fingers wriggling impatiently.

"Susan, pardon me." Terry gently lifts Susan's dreamily smiling head from covering his chest pocket and whips out his wallet.

"All right, Ter!" Sayer could always count on his "older" brother to come to the rescue, and grabs the wallet from his hands.

"There's not much left." Terry already gave most of what he had today to Sayer earlier, only keeping four thousand yen in reserve, just in case they needed it, which they did.

"It's enough for the gas, but I think Red Lobster is out, Michelle," Alex takes the cash and goes to pay the large bill for her nearly emptied gas guzzling automobile.

"Hey, Ter, this picture is new." Sayer wiles away his time, leaning against the shining new Ferrari, waiting for Alex to return, thumbing through Terry's wallet, finding among the business cards and important phone numbers, a singular lone photograph.

"Sayer." Terry reaches out for his property, a slight embarrassment on his cheeks, Sayer smiles knowingly, obligingly handing it back.

"So where to, gang? I've got about 1500 yen left." Alex pushes him in and shoves Sayer over, (ouch!) getting back behind the wheel of her new, now happy, car.

"1500 yen!" Michelle and Robin say in unison, sinking in their seats, totally embarrassed to have only 1500 yen to their good names.

"Looks like McDonald's is in again," Sayer loved to tease Michelle and Robin even more (besides he loved hamburgers!). Almost laughing at her high-class friend and her low-class boyfr—(_scratch that---__**fond acquaintance**_—_ahem)_ Alex pulls out of the gas station towards the big blazing yellow arches across the highway.

"McDonald's." Michelle moans her distaste, sinking into her seat even further as they pull into the low brow parking lot. As Susan moves her head, Terry replaces his wallet in his shirt pocket, but not without taking a quick sneak peek at the newly inserted photo Sayer had noticed just earlier. Susan's eyes drift back to him, as she catches a glimpse of the picture as he hurriedly closes the wallet and puts it in his pocket.

"Me." She whispers, surprised that the snapshot he was gazing at so fondly was one of her, a rare, happy one Tara had taken recently when she was given a new camera.

"What was that, my love?" Terry did not notice she had seen him.

Susan simply smiles, shaking her head as Terry wraps her up in his arms as they walk together towards the brightly lit building.

Well past 10 PM, the usually bustling McDonald's was nearly emptied out, to both Michelle and Robin's exasperated delight, save for a small number of fellow travelers in much need of hot coffee and a bite to eat.

"How can I show my face here?" Michelle hangs her head low, avoiding the gazes of the few people sitting around, and the employees near the front of the fast food establishment.

"Let's get a seat in the back," Robin says as he and Michelle make a bee-line for the farthest corner booth, trying to be inconspicuous ( a pretty impossible thing in the eye-catching swimsuits they were still wearing, even if they were wearing outer shirts and Michelle a shawl).

"Well, what do you guys all want?" Big Mouth Brother Sayer blows whatever cover they had, trying to sneak away as he calls to them loudly across the restaurant. Without even looking back,

or deeming it worthy enough to give him an answer, our two snoots, beyond embarrassment, quickly take the farthest table and sink into their seats.

"Michelle will have a fish sandwich," Alex replies for them, laughing at the comical situation, always knowing what her dear friend would want, as Sayer's wide eyes scan the billboard menu.

"You don't have to get me anything at all, Sayer. I'm not very hungry." Terry says to his brother, always the considerate one, knowing their shortness of funds. "What would you like, Susan?" Terry asks her.

About 15 US Dollars, depending on currency exchange rate

"Oh, I don't want anything eith---" Susan starts, not much hungry herself (well, not for food

anyway) as she looks up to Terry.

"The chicken sandwich for Susan." Terry simply takes charge, concerned of how little she ate.

"Gotcha." Sayer says, as Terry leads a clinging Susan to the far booth where Michelle and Robin were hiding out behind. "Ally?" He asks, as Alex hands him the rest of the money.

"Just a salad for me." She turns to join the rest of the gang.

"A salad! We go to a hamburger joint and you order a **salad**!" Sayer was in disbelief, being extremely fond of burgers himself, and salad being the kind of food for canaries and rabbits and that sort of thing, not a tall, strong, gorgeously stunning,..……_Sigh. _Sayer's eyes were almost as hungry for Alex, as for the grilling scent of burgers.

"Russian dressing." She casually tosses over her shoulder, not caring one bit about what he thought about it.

"All right." Sayer shrugs as he goes up to the counter, then turns away from the waiting cashier. "My Russkie babe." He tells the clerk as he aims a finger at Alex with a wink. Ooh, the dagger look he gets from across the room.

"I am not **your,** or any man's '**babe**'." Her voice was edged with steel as she calls back angrily at him, always uptight about the names men gave to put themselves higher above women.

"She loves me." Sayer shrugs to the wide-eyed girl behind the counter with a crooked smile, then goes about ordering their meal.

The food was, as stated, fast and Sayer soon joins the gang quietly seated at the table with a tray full.

"I almost didn't have enough money, but the old 'Starr' charm works again!" Sayer winks back at the blushing cashier. "Salad," Sayer says the word with dull distaste, slapping it in front of Alex as he squeezes in the booth next to her. Alex shoves him back, almost knocking him off the edge (she not wanting to be any closer to Robin on her other side in the booth, thank you very much.)."McChicken for Susie," Sayer places the wrapped sandwich in front of Susan, "they said it was made of ALL **breast** meat," Sayer smiles wickedly at her, remembering the scene on the beach vividly in his mind.

"Sayer!" Terry reprimands him in shock, knowing quite well what it was he was inferring thinking about but Sayer shrugs him off.

"Fishy fishy for you 'Chelle." He slides it across the table, Michelle fingers it disdainfully.

"Here, Rob!" Sayer leans across the table, putting a colorful cardboard house shaped box in front of a frowny faced Robin. "I got you a Happy Meal." He smiles, delighting in Robin's dejected face. "Look! Look!" Sayer sticks his hands in the box, leaning his hand on Alex's leg, "Free toy!" He pulls out a little green alien for all to see. "Looks like you, Rob." He teases.

"Ouch!" He exclaims as Alex, tired of being his leaning post, sticks her plastic fork in his palm.

"Gotcha a burger anyway, Ter. Just a small one." Sayer, rubbing his hand and giving Alex an angry look, flops a hamburger in front of his brother. "And a strawberry shake for you and Susie both. I figured you wouldn't mind sharing." He pops one straw into the plastic lid, Susan, next to Terry, blushes at the way Sayer kept looking at her approvingly.

_It must be because he saw…..oh dear! What must they all think of me?_ Her mind suddenly feels the embarrassment, ashamed of the events earlier in the night. Susan sips her shake meekly, nibbling her sandwich, then looks over to Terry, when a horrible thought comes to her proper mind. _What if he thinks I'm a—a—? That I'd do this with any man. Please don't think that! It's only you, my darling! Only you I'd ever__**---EVER---**__love_

"Excuse us girls won't you?" Michelle says airily, as she, Alex and Susan leave the table. As Alex gets up, she grabs Sayer's hamburger and stuffs it in his mouth.

"**So**, Ter," Sayer quickly polishes off, chewing his Big Mac that Alex had stuffed in his mouth, and turns to his brother as soon as the girls are out of sight.

"So." Terry repeats innocently enough at Sayer's knowing gaze.

"So-o-o," Sayer tries to prod Terry on, "Susie's quite a looker, huh?"

"I don't know if I'd call a lady----but yes, she's a "looker." Terry smiles wistfully in the direction she just departed to.

"And uh, when you first, uh, went….together..." Sayer giggles nervously, not knowing how to approach the burning subject on his mind to his "older, more experienced" brother.

"Then….."Sayer pauses, glancing around and biting his lip. "How did you **know** she loved you…?" As badly as this eighteen-year-old wanted to know his golden nineteen-year-old beauty loved him---in every way---he didn't want to do anything to hurt their tentatively budding relationship, knowing her opinion of men, and of him in particular.

"Well…I…." Terry himself finds himself a bit nervous on the delicate subject, to be discussing in public anyway, knowing there could be no substantial answer to this question other than the feelings he felt at the time (the feelings he still was feeling at this second..). "I just knew." Terry gives Sayer an apologetic smile. (A little guilty one too) Sorry he couldn't explain it better to his "younger" brother, but there were some things he'd have to discover on his own.

"Oh." Sayer's face drops for a second believing his genius brother could unveil that curtain, that shrouded mystery known as woman.

"Why do **you** want to know so badly, anyway, Sayer?" Robin, who has kept silent, eating his "disgusting" Happy Meal (which didn't make him very "Happy" at all, but he was hungry) smirk evilly, listening to their conversation.

"I---I---" Sayer stumbles, turning beet red, for some reason, at Robin's insinuations. "I think there are things every man should know. Don't you, Rob?" He throws back with a wicked smirk of his own, French Michelle in mind.

"What do you mean, Sayer? I know what I'm----" It was Robin's turn to blush, a sensitive soul with an easily bruised ego, hearing Sayer's intimations in his abilities in that area.

"Well, so do I!" Sayer cuts in meaningfully, his own ego on the verge, Terry watching in astonishment his bickering brothers arguing about such a hush-hush topic.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll have a harder time finding out than I will." Robin's nasty streak shows, attacking Sayer's unlikely prospects in Robin's mind, with a hard-line woman like Alex Sokova, while he know full well that Michelle on the other hand, was another story entirely.

"Harder time about what?" Alex comes up to the table, Susan and Michelle right next to her.

"Oh, uh, well, uh…harder time…" Robin stumbles under Alex and Michelle's penetrating gazes.

"Finishing his burger before we have to go." Sayer weakly inserts, both Michelle and Alex knowing that that was certainly **not** what they were discussing, judging from the red spot branded on both of their cheeks.

"Oh, yes?" Michelle smirks, raising her eyebrows, having a pretty good idea of what these boys were talking about from the thinly disguised veil over Robin's mind.

"Speaking of which…are you gonna finish that McChick, Susie?" Sayer had been eyeing the only slightly-nibbled sandwich for some time as it sat on the table.

"Sayer!" Terry was shocked and exasperated at his rudeness to beg off someone else's food.

"No, I don't want anymore. It's fine, you may have it if you'd like." Susan gives Sayer the sandwich, smiling at his boyishness.

"Thanks!" He devours it in three big bites, as Alex takes the last sip of their shared Coke and tosses it and the empty wrappers in the garbage.

"Not that!" Sayer grabs something off the tray as they go out the doors before she dumps it in the garbage. "Here, Rob, you almost forgot your little buddy." Getting in the car, Sayer passes the little green alien toy to Robin, giving it a cute squeak.

"Gee, thanks. Just what I always wanted." Robin frowns, after the thoroughly unpleasant meal, throwing the poor unwanted toy out the back window of the car as they speed away.

Sayer fills the drive home with seemingly endless babble about this and that, of the other five members of the car, only Terry tries to pay any attention, but finds it hard the way, Susan, seated on his lap, was looking at him.

Michelle and Robin discuss things wordlessly in their minds, ignoring Sayer completely and Alex finds herself not hearing his words, as much as just listening to the sound of his voice.

_How annoying it used to be. How maddening at times. But now….._Alex gazes at his lively bantering and smiles. _I like it. _

Catching the smile, Sayer returns it with a dazzling one all his own, to which Alex quickly turns her eyes back to the road. _Don't encourage him, fool. Not unless you want to end up like poor Susan…._Alex chides herself, then looks over to Susan who was looking adoringly into Terry's eyes, laying dazed in his arms. _Just look at her._ _No, I don't want __**that**__. I don't ever want to be so…helpless. But there is something I want. Just don't know what it is yet._

Alex's eyes glaze over Sayer again quickly. _Something._ She turns the corner, pulling into their house driveway on the outskirts of town.

"All right. There's your car." Alex, in everyone else's eyes would never know her uncertainties, as she practically orders the three men to leave as they unload from the Ferrari.

"Oh, please! Come in the house and stay…" Michelle squeezes Robin's bare arm, then cowers under Alex's gaze. "For a while." She adds the addendum innocently enough.

"Yeah, I guess I could go for a good cup of coffee. Robin's stinks." Sayer jibes at his brother's coffee-making skills. "And I don't think Terry's **quite** ready to go home yet." He smirks, lowering his voice so Alex couldn't hear, as Susan leans towards Terry in a very amorous fashion.

"All right. Coffee. Then **straight** home." Alex relents to that only as she unlocks the door and leads them to the living room.

Susan usually does the mundane household chores like coffee-making, as Alex and Michelle look to her (who seems somehow unable, or moreover, unwilling to detach herself from Terry).

"Oh! Coffee? Yes, certainly." Susan smiles at their stares. "Come, Terry." She tugs him along with her to the kitchen, making Michelle and Alex exchange knowing looks.

Once alone in the kitchen, Susan seems to forget all about the coffee.

"Susan…"Terry tries to control her kisses, holding her back, attempting to make the coffee. But the coffee grounds spill to the floor as Susan continues.

Somehow, managing to get the coffee machine finally going, Terry now tries to control himself. _Be strong, man. Don't let yourself be weak. _He thinks determined to be more, be upright, be Susan's perfect gentleman.

Terry drags her dangling body to the cupboard and grabs some coffee mugs. She continues to kiss him passionately.

Terry nearly drops the porcelain mugs to the floor, but catches them in mid air, quickly placing them safely on the counter.

"Susan, it's---it's not right. Not yet. I don't---" Terry tries to explain, as gently as he could..

"Hey! Where's that coffee, you two?" Alex's stern voice comes from the living room, and brings Terry slowly back to reality as he tears himself away from Susan's tempting form.

"Susan, please trust me in this. I want everything to be right for you, my lady. I'd be unworthy of you if I do anything else. Please, don't ask me for more than this, not yet." Terry pulls her back to him, kissing her full and passionate on the lips, but his control was gained, his willpower sustaining him, leaving with a kiss passionate, but still gentlemanly.

_This is how it must be. It will have to be enough, my love. Until I can have the means to support you as I should. Until I can marry you, my lady. Until then…._

His kiss finishes softly, sweetly, Susan hanging dazed in his arms. "Let's bring this coffee out now, all right?" Terry smiles into her eyes, her lovely fuschia eyes, which slowly open.

"Yes," Susan nods breathlessly, willing to do anything he asked, anything he wanted after such a kiss, as she trembling, begins to pick up two of the steaming cups of coffee.

"Allow me, my beloved." Terry kisses her forehead sweetly, taking the two cups she held shakily in her hands, and replacing them with the safer sugar bowl and milk. He'd rather make two trips than see her beautiful hands scorched as he goes into the living room, Susan trailing close behind him.

"It took you long enough," Robin complains, taking the cup of coffee from Terry, after Michelle and Alex both refuse.

"I guess it was too **hot** to handle in there, eh, Ter?" Sayer teases with his eyes as well as his words as he spoons sugar in his cup, his eyes dancing from Susan to Terry wickedly as she positions herself on his lap, all of them sitting around the coffee table.

His mind not on his steaming coffee in his hands, Sayer takes a sip without thinking. "Ow! It is hot! I burnt my tongue." Sayer sticks his tongue out a bit, touching it gingerly with his finger.

"Stupid." Alex laughs at the silly man seated next to her (at a comfortable distance).

"Maybe it's time you three, ahem," she slides a warning glance at Terry, "got home." She finishes with a smirk at Sayer.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm exhausted." Robin whines, after his long and tiring day, though it was rewarding (vividly his mind flashes with Michelle strutting up and down the karaoke stage, singing just for him…).

"I'm so glad you liked it," Michelle intrudes on his thoughts once again, but somehow Robin never minded as he smiles back. Taking one more sip of coffee, he puts his cup down and stands, wondering how Terry was going to extricate himself (or maybe he wasn't going to, heh heh) from Susan's grasp.

Sayer downs the rest of his coffee and gets up to leave too. "That was good. But all that caffeine," The way he says the word makes Alex's skin crawl, "I might be up all night, if anyone is interested to know…." He says with an innocent smile.

"There's an owl out there that can keep you company," Alex takes him by the shoulder and shoves him through the hallway and out the front door, into the night's darkness.

"Good night, Michelle. I had a good time today." Robin kisses Michelle on the cheek (though her waiting lips were disappointed), the warm, fuzzy feeling inside she was sensing from him, though, was enough to tide her over till another day. _Sigh._

"Coming, Terry dear?" Michelle's smile was a little leading, as she was still concerned for Susan's well-being.

"My lady." Terry gently moves Susan to the couch, kneeling at her feet. He takes her hand in his. "I cannot tell you what today meant to me. Thank you for making it so wonderful." He kisses the hand tenderly on both sides.

He starts to leave, though their hands linger, their fingers laced together. Terry slowly, but manfully pulls away, following Michelle and Robin out the front door, leaving a slightly distraught Susan behind.

"Where have you been?" Alex seems to ask just to have something to say, swallowing hard several times making Michelle suspicious of her slightly out of breath friend.

"I could ask you the same thing maybe." Michelle teases with a smile but the smile quickly wipes off her face at Alex's threatening glance.

"Good night, ladies." Terry nods to them, walking past to the green sedan, seemingly trying to escape himself before he changed his mind.

"Good night," Michelle and Alex say in unison as Robin nods and leaves Michelle's hand with a final squeeze.

"Great day, Ally." Sayer smiles his sweet smile. "See you tomorrow?" He asks hopefully.

"Maybe I'll stop by before the big race tomorrow." Alex smiles back.

"Race? Can I come and watch?" His eyes light up excitedly. "I love car racing."

"Oh do you?" Alex smirks wondering how much of that was truth and how much was put on flirt.

Sayer nods.

_Oh, well, either way. At least he's a cute liar. _"All right. **IF** you don't cramp my style," Alex pokes a finger in his chest.

"Who me?" Sayer grabs her hand off his chest and squeezes it hard. "See you tomorrow!" He scampers off to the running car waiting for him, waving goodbye.

Alex merely crosses her arms, Michelle nodding as the car is about to drive off, when they feel a whoosh of air rushing past them and see Susan's form running out of the house towards Terry's driver's side window.

"Your wallet…." Susan holds out the leather wallet that was in his shirt pocket that she was still wearing.

"Oh thank you." Their hands touch through the window, and Terry leans out and kisses her sweetly, glad for the chance.

Susan, standing still, wraps his shirt tightly around herself.

Driving away, Terry puts the wallet in the shirt pocket he was wearing now, but a slip of lavender paper with Susan's sweet perfumed scent peeking out catches his eye.

"_Good night, my darling_

_My lips will whisper my love for you_

_Through all eternity"_

Terry smiles, his lips silently wording "I love you" out the window for the breeze to carry back to his beloved lady.


	18. Chapter 18

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 18: One...Two...Three...The World is a Stage Again**

"Wake up, Sayer. It's a big day today." Terry's calm voice is lively and full of energy as he shakes his lazy brother (who had in fact stayed up playing video games, the coffee and other stimuli of the day keeping him up most of the night) who groans, turning over, trying to ignore Terry's insistent callings.

"Sayer." Terry usually gives in at about this point (they go through this routine nearly every morning) letting Sayer sleep for another fifteen or twenty minutes at least. But not today. Today was different.

"Wake up! We've got a lot to do." Terry uncharacteristically yanks off Sayer's covers, none so gently shaking him as well.

"All right. All right, I'm awake." Sayer sits up groggily, to see Terry fully dressed and combed in a fancy business suit. "Got a date with Susie this early?" Sayer blinks, wondering what his tall brother was ready so early and dressed so spiffily for, as he picks up the alarm clock next to his bed.

"6:30 AM!" Sayer rarely got himself before nine or ten these days, always being a night owl, and he slams down the clock, grabbing up his covers again. "I'm going back to sleep. It's TOO early." He shuts his eyes tightly, bundled up again, leaving Terry standing there dumbfounded on how to get him out of the bed.

"Oh, look, I see a red Ferrari pulling up right now…" Robin's scratchy voice comes in, peering out of Sayer's window into the street.

That does it.

"WHAT!" Sayer jumps up, the fear of Alex's wrath in him if he wasn't ready.

"Thank you, Robin." Terry was glad to finally have Sayer up, even if it took a little deception to do it.

"No problem." Robin grumpily combs his own hair. _Why should I be up at this hour and not Sayer too?_ Robin was always ready to share his misery with his argumentative brother.

"Why this early anyway? What are we doing, Ter?" Sayer says, a bit ticked to be tricked, as he heads for the shower, gathering his clothes.

"Well, I've made several appointments with talent agents and record labels to meet with so we can start up as the Three Lights again." Terry explains.

"What's the rush? Shouldn't we just get settled in for awhile without all of that?" Sayer grabs a pair of his jeans out of a drawer, to which Terry takes and refolds, handing him a suit out of the closet instead.

"We have to be able to keep up our lifestyle. There's not much left in the bank, after this apartment, the bills…" Terry says, trying to convey the importance of what they had to do.

"Not to mention that money-eating car you bought for a certain **someone**." Robin complains sourly of what he deemed a frivolous expense, for that woman in particular, he saying "someone" with a nasty look in his pale green eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure we've still got enough left before we have to do anything right away." Sayer hangs the uncomfortable suit back up in the closet.

"No, Sayer, I want to start this immediately." Terry hands back the suit.

"Why! What's the rush all of a sudden?" Sayer could feel an ulterior motive linked to his brother's drive.

"I need the means to support us well." Terry tries to lead them into his plan easily.

"Why?" Robin was now a bit suspicious as he plops on the edge of Sayer's unmade bed.

"I want to marry Susan." His words ring so strong and true, the assuredness that he says it with knock his two brothers off balance, Sayer actually dropping the suit to the floor, along with his jaw.

"What! You just met the girl!" Robin exclaims in horror at the sudden news, his mouth too hanging open.

"She **is** the one, Robin. I think you can understand that." Terry pulls at Robin's heartstrings about Michelle.

"Yeah, but…marriage, Ter?" Sayer's eyes are big and serious at the huge, monstrous step for his nineteen-year old brother. "Isn't it a little….drastic?" Sayer was not the marrying type and could not imagine why Terry would be either, since he already had everything he wanted with Susie, she not the demanding type herself.

"I see no point in waiting." Terry smiles, trying to get them to understand his feelings. "I love her." Just seeing the determination in his brother's eyes, Sayer jabs Robin who was just about to question Terry on this landmark decision again.

"All right, then Ter. You're right. Susie's a great woman. I like her." Sayer smiles, knowing Terry would probably enjoy married life (though Sayer himself still considered just the thought totally out of the question…_AHH! Too scary_!). Robin exchanges a nod with them, realizing the same thing. "So what do we have to do to get the ball rolling?" Sayer asks, to Terry's grateful smile, scooping up that blasted suit off the floor and dusting it off.

WHOOSH. The sheer thrill of flying around by the seat of your pants around the racetrack, stock car after stock car races by, though none of them could even come close to the leader, that car almost a whole lap ahead of the others.

WHIZZ. The smell of oil and grease in the air, the screaming crowd could be just heard above the noisy screeching of the rubber tires as the final lap begins. The other cars catch up but the lead one was still well ahead of the pack. The bright red stock car already moving at over 150 MPH, accelerating even more in the last 200 meters, the exhilaration of seeing that oh-so-familiar blue checkered flag flapping in the wind, pushes the driver even more. Then the machine explodes with new speed, breaking records as it zooms by the finish, the flag waving it's victory salute.

The crowd roars to excitements as the red car comes to a stop and the driver gets out, waving triumphantly to them and then scans the crowd for someone in particular, who she didn't know why but wanted for some reason, to be here.

Giving up, Alex Sokova accepts the congratulations and accolades from the racing committee and her fellow competitors (those who weren't pig-headedly prejudiced against women in the sport, that is) adding another winning trophy to her already huge collection.

The ruckus winding down, the crowds slowly disappear, and Alex returns to her garage to give her latest stock car a good look over and get it ready for the next race (And there always was a "next race". Alex was in high demand this past season.) when she sees the shadow of someone sitting in the driver's seat. Angrily thinking it some pushy spectator, she throws open the door, ready to give the intruder a piece of her mind…

"Hey there, babe." Sayer winks, lifting his sunglasses and pointing a finger at her playfully. "Nice racing." He smiles.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, taken off guard.

"Didn't you get the note? I said I'd be here." Sayer says as he gets out of the car.

"Yeah, I got it." Alex nods, smiling to herself as she recalls the note left taped to the apartment door, telling her that the three of them had to go meet producers and "other boring guys like that."

Finding it really quite funny that Sayer had obviously written it in his scrawled hand, promising that he'd come, even if he had to jump out the top floor window of the twenty-story window they were headed for.

But Alex only half expected him to keep the promise, not trusting him for anything—quite yet. Trust being a hard commodity for her to have.

"I knew you'd win. Did you hear me in crowd? I was the loudest one, everyone was staring. SOKOVA RULES!" He shouts his war cry again, the empty mechanic's garage echoing his voice and making Alex laugh.

"You're crazy." She chuckles, but feeling a little proud inside that he liked her racing, something she never thought any man would abide of his…of the woman he was…._of me._

Alex laughs at herself now too, not yet knowing what to make of their relationship.

"I like your outfit too, Ally." Sayer looks approvingly up and down her red and white jumpsuit. "Sokova." He smiles at her last name written on the back. "Alex." He traces the name on her suit.

"Starr." Alex says in almost a whisper, her voice a riddle.

"Yeah, Ally?" He looks up into her eyes, hoping for….for something.

"Get your hand off my chest right now." Each syllable is evenly spaced out and threatening.

"Oh, yeah." Sayer giggles guiltily, pulling his hand away quickly, then turning as red as Alex's racing outfit, and she almost laughs again.

"So.." Alex composes herself, clearing her throat. "How did your day go?" She retrieves the trophy she had put down at the front of the garage gate and closes it.

"Ohh….nothing as exciting as this was." Sayer takes the golden trophy and plays with it like a child with a new toy. "Just tried to sign up with some stuffed shirts, record people and promoters and that kind of thing." He brushes them off. "But…they didn't want us. Said we were high risk, just taking off like that last time. So we can't find any sponsors. But I'm sure the fans at least, will still like us. After all this is the Three Lights big comeback." Sayer smiles confidently, knowing how popular they were before, and that his sex appeal had increased since last they were here. _Now if only I can get Ally to see it that way…._He sighs, gazing at his red racing beauty as they speed off in her matching new Ferrari.

With the sun setting on his sixth day back here on earth, Sayer returns with Alex to the Outers' hideway abode, finding Terry and Robin already there, discussing the weighty topic of their future career here on this planet, with Michelle, as Susan and Tara cook dinner in the kitchen.

"You still moaning about that, Ter?" Sayer comes in with a tease, plopping down on the couch next to Terry.

"I'm not 'moaning', as you say, Sayer. I'm simply…concerned that we couldn't find a single record label or movie studio that would hire us with a permanent contract." Terry rebuts seriously.

"Yeah. I guess **you** would be." Sayer winks, making Terry clear his throat in a warning, as not to spill the beans, not quite yet, about a certain reason why his need for a stable income was so urgent.

"Well, what can we do about it? If they don't want us, they don't want us. It's their loss." Robin shrugs, having a very high opinion of their (especially of his) star-studded abilities and not too eager for the demanding work anyway.

"We need to do something." Terry says, his genius mind trying to devise some new ideas to get his plan in action, looking to Sayer and Robin as well, the three of them in deep thought.

"Why don't you…"

Michelle looks up from reading a magazine, breaking into their consternation, her voice calling their attention. "Why don't you have a concert to prove to these producers and studios that you still have what it takes to be idols?" She offers in her all-knowing way.

"You certainly do." Susan says adoringly from the open partition in the kitchen, her eyes on Terry. Tara giggles as she sets the table.

"We do?" Terry smiles at Susan, her eyes making it hard for him to keep on the subject, but then quickly turns to Michelle.

"That is a valid assumption. A very good idea, but….we just don't have the funds to promote our own concert. It costs a great deal of money, we would need a sponsor. But those seem few and far between for us these days." Terry sighs, the thought of his goal being postponed quite unsatisfactory.

"Don't be silly!" Michelle bursts out giggling. "You have a willing sponsor already." She smiles brightly.

"We do?" Robin asks quizzically.

"Of course you do, Robin dear." Michelle sidles to him over on the loveseat, her hand fluttering to her chest in a show-offish mode. "Me."

She looks to each of the three men's faces, her own filled with the pride of knowing how her financial status was such a boost to them all.

"Miss Moreau, it is very kind of you but a concert does require an enormous sum that we can't possibly ask you to---" Terry starts to protest her magnanimous offer.

"Mr. Starr, I am going to sponsor your next concert. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Michelle puts on her haughtiest air, relishing every moment of being these three boys' benefactress.

"There's no arguing with her when she gets like this. Trust me." Alex smirks as she leans against the wall, watching bemused, knowing how her Michelle could be quite overpowering---when she wanted to be.

"I know a woman like that myself." Sayer interjects, Alex giving him the eye in return, crossing her arms.

"It's the perfect way for a comeback. You'll see." Michelle insists, standing up as Tara waves them all into the kitchen for dinner.

Sayer speeds past like a bullet, more than ready for one of Susie's home cooked meals again.

"Miss Moreau," Terry smiles, realizing that there really was no other feasible solution in sight. "You are a very generous and gracious woman to do this all for us." He takes her hand, brushing gentlemanly with his lips.

"Oh, I'm not doing this **only** for you three," her voice turns coquettish. "I do expect for myself **some gratitude** of repayment." Her eyes dance in delight at Robin who blinks nervously at her flirtatious words. Michelle giggles, taking his arm and leading him into the kitchen. Terry looks over at Alex's suspiciously smirking face.

"I hope that's all she expecting." Determined that simple gratitude was all Michelle would be receiving "in payment" as she follows her flirty friend to the dinner table.

Terry smiles to himself, truly grateful for Michelle's generosity and friendship, now giving them the chance to start over again. His dream was now slowly coming into focus.

_Now it's up to us to be a success. _Terry thinks to himself as he joins the rest of the gang, for Susan's Italian stuffed shells dinner. _But you are worth every bit of it, my lady. _He smiles at her as she very womanly serves out the meal, leading them to say grace and return demure glances at him across the table as they eat.

A frantic week of song writing, coupled together with relearning and rehearsing their varied instruments and everything else involved with preparing a concert—and a good one at that---Terry, Sayer and Robin are soon back into the swing of things, ready to relaunch the Three Lights into super stardom once again. (Well, at least they were hoping, Terry especially.)

Michelle's generous sponsoring allows for a flood of advertisement, not to mention the girls (Lita, Rei, Amy, Mina, really Mina!) lending a hand in that department as well, word of mouth as powerful as any television spot.

All this results in a more than curious crowd filling the open air stadium to the brim on this anxious night of their first concert in front of a live audience in over a year and a half---enough time to leave any Teen Idol rusty, but these three shining specimens of each of their planets were more than mere seasonal idols—they were Stars.

Backstage, clad in their trademark red, yellow and blue suits, Sayer, Terry, and Robin await the first curtain call for their moment back in the spotlight, under this bright July moonlight.

"Come in." Robin answers the three small taps on their dressing room door.

"Is it allowed for a girl to come in to the dressing room of three gorgeous men and wish them 'good luck'?" Michelle says flirtatiously as she opens the door, looking quite lovely in a tea length summer gown.

"Sure it is!" Sayer stands from his reclined position flirting right back, Michelle and dressing rooms going quite well together---as he remembers well…..

"If you can find the gorgeous men, that is." Alex too, recollects with a smirk as she follows Michelle in. Looking dashing herself in a no-nonsense sequined vested black and white suit, Susan comes quietly in beside her, donning a slinky black off the shoulder evening mini dress, the sight making Terry's eyes pop out in obvious approval.

"I'd like to think we fit that bill." Sayer teases back smoothing his endlessly askew bangs a bit.

"You certainly do." Michelle says to Robin, who was scrutinizing himself in the mirror. "I think I'm going to be very jealous of all those girls out there screaming for you." She says coyly, leaning over his shoulder in the mirror.

"It is very crowded out there. Every seat is filled. Some are even standing." Susan says softly to Terry. "You were very popular with the young ladies, weren't you?" Susan feels pangs of jealousy herself that her Terry was going to be showcased in front of all those adoring women again.

"As long as I'm popular with you, my lady." Terry lifts her chin, erasing away all her thoughts of jealousy with a sweet farewell kiss, as a stage hand calls back that everything was ready.

"Always." Susan whispers as Terry regretfully leaves her lips, with a hand gently caressing her cheek.

"We'll be right up front so----" Michelle smiles excitedly, pulling Robin into a quick peck on the cheek. "Good luck!" She enthusiastically waves to all three of them as she leaves.

"I believe in you." Susan kisses the palm of Terry's hand still caressing her cheek, then going to Michelle who was holding the door open for her.

"Just don't make fools of yourselves." Alex was always ready with oodles of moral support as she looks at Sayer, affectionately tossing his neat curls back into their usual unkempt state---just the way she liked them.

"Gee, thanks for that overwhelming vote of confidence." Sayer twists his lip at her as she follows Susan and Michelle out the door.

"Anytime." She tosses back her hand on her way out the door, a smirk on her face as she shoves Michelle (who was blowing Robin a kiss) and Susan (whose eyes were sending messages of their own to Terry) out the dressing room door with a slam.

"Are you ready, you two?" Terry looks from Robin to Sayer as he reaches for the doorknob.

"You kidding?" Sayer says in his jaunty manner as Robin nods (with a final glance in the mirror and a smoothing of his silvery hair).

"A crowd full of adoring women? I'm there." Sayer strides past with a wink, Robin second as Terry closes the door behind all three of them, the first part of his plan about to take flight as the rock star group known as the Three Lights prepare to reclaim the stage.

A flash of bright lights, omni-colored rays of blue, red and green streak across the pitch black stage with only the moon and the night stars as its background. Amidst the noisy crowd, of female onlookers mostly, friends and old fans alike too could be found all screaming their favorite idols name, anxiously awaiting the return of the popular group.

Suddenly, a drum begins to rumble and loud music begins to blare, the melody, new to all, but it's rhythm energizes the audience as the spotlights beam down their colors on their respective figures, three silhouetted men standing on the darkened stage in a striking pose.

The greenish shadowed figure on the left begins to play a keyboard guitar, the tall one on the far right, bathed in blue light with an electric guitar, the crimson shadow in the center tightly gripping a silvery grey microphone.

Holding onto the suspense for an extra second, as he signals for the lights to blast on, just in time for him to begin the new song they just freshly wrote for this special night.

"_**Even though I feel I'm being rejected"**_

"_**My heart inside keeps maturing"**_

The crowd roars deafeningly, electified to hear Sayer Starr's silky voice once again.

"_**As for hiding our hearts away from each other"**_

"_**Hey let's just quit that now right here!"**_

Sayer's eyes scan the crowd for the sequined vested woman seated in the front row he was aiming his new message at meaningfully. Meeting his eyes, Alex knew exactly whom he was directing this to and smirks, finding pleasure in his dazzling smile back.

"'_**I love you' if I say the words that I feel"**_

"_**My heart within me the time"**_

Terry's low voice takes the second verse filled with even more romance and feeling as his gaze lands upon the lady he was singing to, who blushes under his lowered eyes, knowing his serenade was for her and her alone.

"_**Dawn opens the door and you are my morning"**_

"_**Inviting the sea breeze in"**_

Robin seemed uncharacteristically full of vibrance as he almost amorously points his thumb back towards himself. His eyes, his voice, his mind indeed invitingly offering something to Michelle who nearly swoons in the crowd, sighing audibly until Alex shoots her a raised eyebrow look, bringing her back to her senses (at least on the outside).

"_**See Me—My heart beats in time for you!"**_

Terry's eyes sear right into Susan's no longer empty soul.

"_**Hear Me-Signals over the ocean!"**_

Robin's voice rings out the bond he and Michelle share.

"_**Touch Me-The strong fresh wind's new-found power…"**_

Sayer's extended hand reaches straight out towards Alex as he sings to her with everything in him, his arms stretching up to the night sky.

"…_**Will Start to rise!"**_

He builds until his hand slams into a fist, like he just caught lightning.

Leaving their posts, the Three Lights begin to dance as well as sing, the rhythmic movements of their gorgeous bodies making the girls in the audience scream all the more.

"_**I won't overlook this"  
"I won't give this up now"**_

They sing in unison as they switch waving their hands in open denial.

"_**Until I reach this dream you are mine!"**_

The three men sing right from their hearts to the three special ladies raptly watching them from the front row.

"_**So, I move close to where you are"  
"Now it's our era together"**_

This was the title of their latest song, the perfect description of their new and exciting lives where they believe that they have found the other half of their lonely souls.

"_**I'm not saying yesterday"**_

"_**And not tomorrow"**_

"_**For this is the moment I have found"**_

Such meaning in their words, they sing as they've never sung before, their voices the perfect blend.

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**This is the happiness that I have"**_

"_**Waited for all my life"**_

They extend their hands towards the crowd, towards Susan, Michelle and Alex, the genuine honesty behind their words as heartfelt as they once sang for the love of a Princess, now they sing for the loves of their lives, making beautiful music flow straight from their hearts.

The Three Lights strike a stunning ending pose as the music stops dramatically and the audience explodes in uproarious applause. The Three Lights were back, and everyone was convinced they were better than ever.

The exhilarating concert night rolls on, as the Three Lights continue through their most famous hits. (The near legendary "Search for Your Love" and the fast paced "My Friend's Love".)The latter gets a rise out of Alex as she listens to its once meaningful lines to the lead singer with interest. A palette of new songs come next, each filled with the new love they've found and the promise of what it will become echoing through the warm lyrics.

The fans welcome the three idols back into their hearts, the group destined on the track of fame and fortune once again. With the reception this crowd gave, any label or studio would gladly take them in, it was the singing itself, the bright lights, the sound of the music blaring behind him and the joyous audience before him that made Sayer truly enjoy being a rock star. Where he had the chance to shout out every feeling within him and release every emotion without inhibition.

Terry and Robin felt the same in their own way. Terry never feeling it before as strongly as he does now—now that he has someone like her to sing to, now that he had someone like her to live for.

As their last song of the evening, the one they had written for Serena's wedding begins to hum its low drums in the background, Terry is surprised to find a strong piano taking control of the first few instrumental bars. Then a violin that was not there before sweetly plays the tune with a certain artistic quality and a rhythmic tambourine swishes calm and lowly in the background.

All Three Lights spin to find their backup pianist, violinist and a new tambourine player replaced by three very familiar faces.

"_Couldn't let you have all the fun, could we?" _Michelle says to a pleasantly surprised Robin's mind as her violin continues its high notes. Susan uncertainly plays her newly introduced tambourine, hoping she doesn't make any mistakes as Alex gives a final crescendo on the piano keys, leading them into the song.

"_**If I never knew you…"**_

Terry catches right on, beginning the melody, pleased to have his Susan here beside him as he removes his microphone from its stand, drifting over to her as he sings.

"_**If I never felt this love…"**_

Seeing her nervous playing of the instrument in her hand, combined with a little bit of stage fright too, Terry decides to make her feel at home, putting his free arm around her. He continues to sing as he moves her wrist in slow, rounded motions, showing her how to play the tambourine. Susan loses herself in his eyes, his strong arms around her, a feeling of complete adoration sweeping through her as she lets him control her like butter in his hands, as he continues to sing his love song to her.

"…_**In this world so full of fear…"**_

Sayer swoops in the second verse, leaning casually on the piano, making eyes at the trying-to-concentrate golden-haired pianist.

"_**I can see the truth so clear"**_

"_**In your eyes, your shining eyes…"**_

Sayer changes the lyrics a bit as Alex finally looks up, her eyes indeed sparkling at him, as her tingling fingers keep playing as Sayer's mellow voice sings to her eyes.

"_**I'd be safe but half as real…"**_

Robin soon finds Michelle and her violin positioned directly in front of him, as her floating to and fro on the stage alights next to him, she a performer herself accustomed to the multitude of onlookers before her---and enjoying it.

"_**Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true!"**_

Robin's high voice mingles with the sweet strains of her violin, harmony and melody becoming one, the combination quite beautiful to the romantic ear. The essence of the song takes hold of all three couples as they play and sing for each other, their combined talents and mutual love make the concert's finish seem more like a beginning than an end. The beginning of something spectacular in both the public and private lives of the Three Lights, as the crowd roars its assent as the concert draws to a close.

By tomorrow morning, the Three Lights already have both a major record label and a big time movie studio's contract under their belts, with all the business hectic scheduling back in their youthful lives. A call from their new agent, Mr. Pym, early in the morn,-a spy flick to be shot in the snow capped mountains of Nagano, is the order of the day, and oh, yes! He saw the gossip columns and the reviews of last night's stunning concert, and no, please do not bring those lovely young ladies with you.

"Terry, son, (these were Mr. Pym's exact words to Terry) to be proper idols you can't have permanent girlfriends hanging all over you all the time. Bad for your images. Flings here and there, yes, to show you are available and willing, but nothing too stable. Nothing as damning as last night's display. Especially you, son. I must say that Moreau woman was a nice touch, though, but maybe a bit too classy for your fans. What girl could possibly compete with the likes and talent of that? Keep Robin away from her, yeah, I think that's best."

"Now Sayer, he's got the right idea. Just show your stuff and the women fall all over ya." Mr. Pym obviously didn't think there was anything between the sexy lead singer and the golden haired pianist last night. "Believe me, it's for your own good in the end. So come on up today, hotel's already booked for you. The studio scrambled its best men, got an A-1 director and an outstanding backup cast for you. This movie'll put your group back in the box office heaven!" Pym talks up the not much more than a B movie spy flick with true Hollywood flair.

Knowing all of this was a show, Terry smiles to himself on the other end of the receiver, not caring for the fame or fortune, only really interested in a regular daily income of substance to get his goal on its feet. _Still…..if only Susan, and Alex and Michelle of course, could come with us…..the filming is scheduled for at least a week. And we'll be there all that time…alone…._

"….And come alone if you know what's good for you, son. I **do**." Mr. Pym hangs up seeming to read Terry's mind, leaving the young man in quite a quandary.

Packed within the hour, the boys are off to the mountains. With a quick stop at a house on the outskirts of town where once explained of their acting duties, Alex and Michelle nod approvingly, ready to send their two gallant (ahem) lads off to the loneliness of the peaks of Nagano.

But at the thought of separation, even if only for this short time, Susan feels about to cry.

"Susan darling, it will only be a few days, I promise." Terry sees the distraught expression on her lovely features, feeling the same way himself, but putting on a brave manly face for her.

"Yes, Terry, I understand. I'll be fine." Susan brightens up after the first shock, she herself trying to be brave for him, even if inside she felt like sinking down a hole.

"Don't worry about us," Michelle smiles sarcastically, insulted that her Robin didn't seem to care as much as his brother about leaving **her **behind. "I'm sure we'll find…..suitable company….while you're off playing in the snow." She flickers her hand at him innocently, Robin knowing he was being snubbed, but at the moment not comprehending her choice of words.

"You sure, Ally?" Sayer follows Alex as she opens the door for them to leave. "We don't **really** have to listen to anything that stupid old agent of ours sa---" He starts.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine on my own. I don't **need** you hanging around all the time. Maybe I can finally get some peace." Alex grumbles, trying to conceal a smirk.

Taken aback by her rough words striking him hard, when he was only trying to be nice, Sayer twists his lip, calling back to his brothers. "Come on, guys! Let's go somewhere where we're wanted!" Sayer walks past an amused Alex without so much as a by-your-leave.

Robin, still looking confused over Michelle's words earlier, follows after him, right after kissing Michelle (though she only offered a snooty cheek) goodbye.

Terry finds it harder to leave Susan behind, offering her a parting kiss, Terry feels a sadness on her lips as they whisper a sweet farewell.

Alex, finally just grabs Terry's arm and drags him to the waiting car, Sayer miffed in the passenger seat, not even exchanging a final look with her, pretends to be engrossed with studying a map in his hands.

"It's upside down." Alex smirks at his foolishness, sticking her hand in the window and flipping it right side up, the paper smacking Sayer on the chin as a result.

"I knew that." Sayer's cheeks flush red as he answers back sulkily, "Just checking to see if…if…" He couldn't think of a good enough excuse, "Just go on, Ter." He slaps his brother in the back, and Terry slowly pulls out of the driveway, his eyes fixed upon Susan as far as he could still see her, as he drives down the road, her sad eyes haunting him miles away.

"Soooo, I told the waiter that it's called 'ketchup' and not 'catsup'. What are we, dogs?" Sayer laughs aloud at his own lame jokes, Robin rolls his eyes in the backseat, pulling his headphones down harder, wishing he couldn't hear Sayer's annoying voice throught them.

_It's only been the first hour and there's three hours left on this trip! AHHHHH!_ Robin thought he was going to go out of his mind with Sayer's especially cheery babble. _It's because he had an argument with Alex before he left. I know it. But…when __**don't**_ _they argue? Who wouldn't argue with __**her?**_ Robin smirks to himself about the mismatched couple, when his own final passing words with Michelle hit him for the thousandth time this trip so far. _What exactly did she mean by "…we'll find __**suitable**_ _company…?" Who's the 'suitable company' anyway? She couldn't be talking about seeing other men could she? Why would she do that? I'll only be gone maybe a week. What's the big deal? I wonder what she REALLY meant…._Robin's suspicious mind tortures himself, especially finding his link with the psychic girl in question quite blocked off as of right now. _I wonder why….? _Robin's suspicions had been eating at him the whole trip.

"Why are you so quiet, Ter?" Sayer turns his attentions to his silent-the-whole-trip-on-this-boring-old-road-brother, knowing there must be something wrong. "Want me to pop a CD in maybe?" Sayer digs through the CDs in the drawer of the car, looking for something good to play (and finds only Michelle's violin concertos and ugly old composer guys to choose from). _Oh well. _"You want this long haired dude, Beet—ho-v-------EEEEENNNN!"

CDs go flying through the air as Terry suddenly makes a 360 degree turnaround on the open country road.

"What are you doing!" Robin screeches from the back seat floor, his walkman slid somewhere under the seat (Along with "Beethoven" who would've pulled out all of his messy hair if he had heard the way Sayer began to pronounce his name) just before Robin hit the car ceiling with his yell.

"I'm going back." Terry says, suddenly breaking his silence. "I don't care what our agent says, I'm going back to get Susan." He reproaches himself determinedly, this languid conservation driver, now turning into a reckless hot-rodder on the way back.

"Geez, Ter, couldn't you tell a guy when you're going to do that!" Sayer complains, CDs, maps, magazines, not to mention his almost (now for sure) empty soda can all over the car.

"I am sorry, Sayer, Robin, but I have to." Terry explains and can't help himself from smiling at the sticky mess all over Sayer in the front seat. "You really should wear your seat belt." Terry teases, now after his decision to fetch Susan, leaves him in a better frame of mind, his own seat belt firmly in place.

"Yeah, right." Sayer mumbles, wiping himself up (leaving the seat though, quite sticky from the cola), but a mental image of seeing Alex again brightens his mood too. "Ally----and 'Chell, will come too, don't you think? Tell Susie to make them come…but…..don't tell them I said so, okay?" Sayer was a little too stubborn sometimes (a bad trait when Alex was your targeted partner---she invented the word "stubborn") to apologize straight out (even if he was sorry they had fought before they left). _But still, it wasn't my fault….._

"All right. I'll tell her." Terry laughs as Robin's cassette machine makes a horrible crackling sound from its speakers.

"Broken." Robin chucks it down to the seat, the bouncing around the car too much for the poor little thing (the walkman, not Rob).

"I am sorry, Robin, I'll---" Terry says into his rear view mirror at his scowling brother.

"Never mind! I wasn't listening to it anyway." Robin slumps grumpily in his seat. _Now at least I'll have a chance to ask Michelle just what she meant…..and what she's hiding….._He crosses his suspicious arms like a jealous lover.

But the chance would never come. A jubilant-upon-their-return-an-hour-later Susan was the only one still present at the house.

"Where'd they go so fast?" Robin's anxieties were now peaked as Susan goes inside to ask Mrs. Hart if Tara could stay over with them for a few days more, to which Tara was very pleased!

"I don't know. They just said they'd be gone for awhile, so 'don't wait up.' That was their exact words." Susan explains innocently, too happy that Terry had returned for her to really care.

"Who cares?" Sayer was back to being miffed again. "They can just take care of themselves without us!" He could still feel the sting of Alex's words. "Come on, Susie! We'll have loads of fun without them!" Sayer grabs Susan's arm, dragging her with him jauntily to the car. "Watch out, seat's sticky!" He decides not to think one little bit about a certain golden-haired person _who doesn't need me 'hanging' around anyway, _as these four now load up and start the long trip again. Along the way, Sayer's mind can't help but keep returning to his and Alex's last harsh words together.

Just arriving on the slopes of Nagano's mountains, Sayer, Robin, Terry and Susan go straight to the hotel Mr. Pym had booked for them. (Well for the THREE of them anyway---arrangements for Susan "Secret Stowaway", posing a problem at first, the boys deciding that the studio people crawling all over the hotel's front desk would recognize her as the girl from last night, and pass it along to Pym no doubt. So, Sayer quickly comes up with the perfect solution.)

"Let Susie bunk with us!" He smiles a little wickedly at Terry, who swallows hard.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Susan bats her eyelashes at her stricken nervous man, a romantic ski lodge for them the perfect place for them.

Susan puts her hand on his chest.

"Really," Terry clears his throat, "I don't think these people would recognize you, Susan. Even though, you were very, extremely…memorable." Terry feels her teasing fingers as the four of them hide around the corner. "So.." he clears his throat again, taking her hand in his and placing a large wad of cash in it instead, "maybe you should go book yourself a room on your own and buy yourself some warm winter clothes in that boutique over there." Gentlemanly Terry would normally do so for her, but not wanting to risk being spotted (and needing a bit of fresh air) Terry knew Pym gave strict orders to all involved that the three of them were not to be bothered "by anyone."

"All right." Susan smiles, her other hand reaching up and touching Terry's cheek, to which he takes in his own and kisses sweetly.

"We'll see you later, then? After we meet with the director and cast?" He kisses her hand in its palm again.

"I'll be waiting.." Susan whispers, giggling as Terry kisses her hand near her wrist once more before he could pull himself away.

A smirking at the scene Sayer and an eye rolling Robin, follow behind him..

After a meeting with the demanding director and crew, who were already angered at their unexplained delay, Terry, Sayer and Robin return to their rooms to change for their first shoot, scheduled in thirty minutes.

Opening the door of his bedroom, Terry is shocked to find Susan there, folding (and refolding) his clothes into the drawers of his dresser.

"Susan! How…?" Terry's about to ask, knowing that his key (the already forewarned desk clerk assured him) was the only one that could open their suite of rooms.

"I did as you said. I do have my own room." Susan smiles slyly. "It just happens to be the one attached to yours. See?" She demonstrates, "Connecting doors." She slides closed the bolts, supposedly securely locked from the inside _(I do wonder how she opened them……)_ with flirtatious ease.

"Yes, Susan but---" Terry starts, not very certain just how long those locks could be kept closed….when Sayer comes in the door (Without knocking of course) in a pair of light blue long johns.

"Oh, hi, Susie. You here already? I didn't hear you come in." Wink. He shrugs it off, growing accustomed to finding Susan alone with Terry, quite an ordinary occurrence. "Do we have to wear these silly things, Ter? I feel stupid." Sayer whines at the indeed funny looking outfit (though not embarrassed to display himself in front of Susan at all---after all she had displayed herself….)Sayer smiles at the vivid recollection.

"It's for warmth in this cold weather, Sayer. No one will see them but us." Terry was a little ruffled for Sayer to be so casual with his 'lady.' _Ah well. Sayer is Sayer. _Terry smiles at his younger brother.

"I sure hope not." He was still in a whiney mood, Alex still preying on his mind. "You two hurry up. Only got a half hour you know." He winks at them as he leaves, luckily grabbing hold of the loosened flap in the back before it slips down. "Ooops," They could hear him saying as he rushes out the door.

"I like your brother." Susan and Terry laugh as she continues to fold his clothes.

"Yes, he is quite a character." Terry laughs, seeing his tight fitting blue bodysuit lying out on the bed. "Um, Susan, my love. I do have to get changed for the shoot." Terry opens the door connecting their rooms.

"Oh," Susan smiles going to the bed and picks up the blue bodysuit.

"Yes, thank you, my lady." Terry takes the blue outfit from her hands, gently maneuvering Susan into her bedroom side of the door. "I'll see you later." He kisses her disappointed forehead, pressing two of his fingers to her protesting lips, closing the door behind him…..but not locking it.

Hitting the icy ski slopes was the first order of the day. (Much to Sayer's hidden distress; he wanted to practice a bit before having to perform in front of all the cameramen and crew, skiing by no means being his forte---the last time he tried, he turned into a human avalanche.) But Robin was adequate enough and Terry excelled, as he always does in everything, so Sayer kept his ashamed mouth shut.

Watching bit part cast members speed past like pros, Sayer bites his lip, knowing his part in this latest addition to the Super Commander series was coming up, following close behind was Terry, with Robin in the rear.

Although they were in their trademark bright colors, Super Commander Terry was the star in blue, and Robin the one in yellow. Sayer, as always, in red, starts out slowly enough, doing well, he thought, (thought not with any usual flair, staying on his ski poles was damn good enough) until the action sequence begins.

Super Blue, the hero, takes off down the center ski slope after the main villain, who just zooms by in front of them, chasing a pure hearted woman. Well, in reality, a stunt double of the real actress whom he, the villain, believes has one of three sacred jewels he has been seeking out. Stunt doubles of the two mysterious figures give pursuit to the poor helpless woman as well, appear suddenly from the left and the right, to whom Super Red and Super Yellow are to stop their-as-yet-unknown intentions.

Giving chase was fine with Sayer, as he follows the skier to the left, his speed increasing in the downhill run, thought the cold wind seemed to be particularly guiding the expert stunt double in front of him.

Not wanting to be overshadowed by this mere bit player, who suddenly veers off the track disappearing into the wooded area, Sayer's egotistical bravado kicks in as he tries to avoid the sea of trees suddenly popping up before him with zest. Gaining on his targeted adversary, when in a moment of inattention on the skiing, reminds him of somebody…..

And Sayer suddenly winds up a huge snowball, crashing down the mountain, building and building until he rolls right over the skier he was chasing, swallowing him up as well in the avalanche of ice and snow.

Smashing to a halt at the bottom of the steep hill, Sayer is glad that no one (especially not all those movie people!) were present to see his little "mishap." His only concern now was the well being of the poor stuntman, who got in the way of his unfortunate descent.

"Hey! Are you all right, buddy?" Sayer starts to ask of the man pinned beneath him under a blanket of snow, when the man pulls his ski mask off, and Sayer goes into shock, seeing that the stunt double was not a man at all….

"There's nobody safe around you, is there?" the masked skiing stunt double, turns out to be Sayer's own multi-talented Alex Sokova.

"Ally? What are you!" He asks the beautiful woman beneath him, amazed at himself that he didn't recognize her earlier. (_Yes I did! Well, sort of…)_

"There was a call for stunt doubles who could ski, so…Michelle and I decided to just pop in for a bit of fun. Nothing to do with you at all." Alex's teasing voice and eyes give her bogus story away.

"Yeah, right. You just couldn't live without me, admit it." Sayer looks down at her wryly, liking having Alex pinned beneath him, helpless---he thinks---as Alex suddenly grabs his arm, and slaps him down into the ground hard, making him look like he was an angel in the snow. Laughing at how cute he looked, all spread out, with a dazed expression on his handsome face (You're _more a devil than an angel any day…)_ Alex takes pity on him and leans down, lifting him up.

"All right. I'll admit it." She smiles, kissing his trembling lips and tasting the melting ice splattered on his face when he fell.

"I missed you already, Ally." Sayer's voice warms the cold air, as Alex brushes the snow from them both, digging out their tangled skis and poles.

"Here." She hands him his poles, shaking her head at his foolishness (but enjoying every moment of it). "Just tell me, why are you in a movie where skiing is the main focus and you can't ski a lick?" Alex asks, smirking.

"I can too ski!" Sayer defends himself like a child, turning red. "Welllll…I can ski a little." He looks down embarrassed.

"Well, wouldn't you like to ask a girl if she can teach you how to properly?" Alex fishes, smiling down at him.

"There's a lot of things I'd like to ask this girl to teach me to do…." Sayer looks up flirtingly, brushing the new fallen snow from her golden bangs.

"We'll just start with skiing, okay, Starr." Alex catches his drift putting her arms around his back, showing him how to correctly hold his ski poles, giving out instructions Sayer no longer hears, Alex's warm breath so close to his ear.

"There you two are!" Michelle's worried voice rings over the hill as she and Robin come speeding down on their skis towards them. (Robin must've discovered his "stunt double's" true identity already.)

Alex pulls away, guiltily.

"We saw an avalanche and knew somehow you two must be involved." Robin quips when they reach him.

As the day's shoot was over, our five skiied out film stars return to the hotel they were all staying at (Michelle and Alex under alias names for cover. There rooms just happen to be, by total coincidence, on the same floor and quite close to the Three Lights' and Susan's suites.) all congregated in the Three Lights' living room after their long day, dressed snugly in wintery gear, the girls looking very well in their guys' appreciative eyes in the tight cozy knit sweaters and form fitting slacks. (Susan chose an especially tight variety of both sweater and pants.)

"This is gonna be fun. All of here in the mountains together for a whole week!" Sayer tries to put his turtlenecked self around Alex, who expertly slides away, poking at the burning embers of the lit fireplace.

"Just remember, when we're on the set, you boys don't know us. Only in passing, and our names are 'Nerissa Waters' and 'Corrinn Winds'." Michelle plays with the cute tie around Robin's dressy purplish shirt.

"All right, Cory." Sayer can't help but tease Alex who buries her head in her hands at his nonsensical nicknames for her.

"There is something…nice…about the mountains." Terry gazes out the window at the scenic snow capped peaks.

"Yes, there is. Very romantic." Susan says the word Terry had meant to say, going to him at the wind and wrapping herself around his back, Terry kisses her dark hair.

"Let's go get something to eat." Alex stands up, taking charge as usual, having more than enough of her share of this mushy "atmosphere."

"We can't all be seen together or we'll be caught!" Michelle was having fun with this little incognito cat and mouse game. Robin could see it in her mischievous eyes.

"Not the hotel, we'll find someplace in the village." Alex says, putting on her coat.

"All right! Let's go!" Sayer grabs up his long red trench coat, ready for adventure (especially with Alex).

Indeed they do find places to haunt on their time off when they can travel incognito, enjoying the sites and simple offerings of the quiet mountain village life, enjoying it fully now, because they were together. Though the romantic setting (not to mention adjoining rooms) was very tempting, Terry keeps himself and Susan just enough apart. Though every spare moment off the job he was with her, shopping and teaching her to ski and spending a lot of happy times in a little coffee shoppe they had located just outside of the village.

Michelle and Robin met them there often as well, while Sayer and Alex spend most of their time out on the slopes, disappearing to who knows where late into the night.

Though their attentions were not entirely on filming, the Three Lights (by even this director's high standards) turn out an A+ movie by the week's end. All the parts in the mountains finished to a "t", the boys proving to themselves that their being actors and stars was not diminished (as their agent insisted it would be) by their serious relationships with these women. In fact, the director had commented upon seeing their final shot that the Three Lights' ability to shine and shine brightly was enhanced by whatever focus was now in their hearts.

A few finishing touches and the movie would soon be released for the public to adore the Three Lights a thousand fold more. Upon arriving back, the Three Lights would find themselves soon to be swamped with TV shows, cameo shots in a new big budget movie, a musical written especially for them, scheduled for the winter season, interviews and commercials galore. All to which Terry now feels the stability of their careers coming into focus. So now his dream, his goal could soon come into fruition too.

As soon as they arrive home, Michelle rushes to the phone (leaving the work of unloading the car to Alex and Susan of course) that has been ringing off the hook for nearly a week, her answering machine chock full of messages.

Just finishing the unpacking, Alex comes into the living room to find Michelle in a distressed mindset, her eyes on the verge of overflowing with tears.

"Michelle, what it is?" Alex flies to her beloved, taking her trembling shoulders in firm hands.

"Oh, Amara! This is terrible! What am I going to do?" The tears begin to come down.

"What? What's happened!" Alex quickly scans the room for any sign of danger that could put Michelle in so devastating a state.

"My mother's called from France." Michelle's simple reply between tears takes Alex by surprise.

"Well, what's wrong there? Are your parents all right?" Alex asks, concerned for her foreign aunt and uncle.

"No, they're fine….it's…..they've checked the bank records and saw the million or so I've just spent. They want to see me now." Michelle dabs her eyes.

"Can't blame them for that. Just explain to them that you were helping to promote the concert for------" Alex shrugs it off, Michelle's parents never complained before about the lavish expenses she often wasted their money on.

"That's just it! You don't know them that well! It's not about the money! That's not why they want to see me! I know it! They're only saying that to get me there. That's not the real reason at all!" Michelle twirls at her curls nervously.

"Then why?" Alex asks, confused by all this parental trouble.

"I think they know. They must've sent investigators to find out like they always did whenever I had somebody…. They've found out about Robin." Michelle plunks down on the couch, dejected and frazzled.

"And so….?" Alex can't help but smirk at the mention of the shrimp's name in this trouble. "What's the big deal?"  
"Big deal!" Michelle says in a high pitched squeak. "My mother told me to bring my 'new friend'. Do you know what that means! They want to size him up! To see if he's suitable enough for me. They're very selective of class and breeding. And if they don't like him….. Oh, Amara! What will I do!" Michelle jumps up to Alex's strong embrace, Alex holding her companion tenderly, although the situation posed as quite amusing to Alex herself (Robin not being one of her most favorite people in the world).

"Calm down, Michelle. Everything will be fine. Just take the shrimp with you and hope for the best. That's all you can do." Alex strokes Michelle's teal waves, seeing her cousin's subservience to her parents once again, knowing how when she was younger, they've broken up 'unsuitable' relationships between Michelle and other men before. Their only child the golden treasure of the esteemed Moreau family name, and she was not to be given away so easily to those less than worthy. And though Alex was grateful for their interference before she took over the task of protecting Michelle from the wolves of this world (or any other world as well but that's another story), Alex herself could never submit to having such power held over her.

_If there is something, or someone I wanted badly enough. I know my own mind. __**No one**_ _could tell me what I can and cannot do._ _But Michelle is different. She always has been. Michelle needs her family. They've made her who she is---so they really can't be all that bad. _Alex smiles to herself. _And…maybe they can finally get rid of the shrimp for me. _Her thoughts joke with themselves, a reflection of the uncertainty still in her own soul about Michelle and Robin Starr's pairing---not to mention that of a pairing of her own.

"Please come with me, Amara. I need your strength." Michelle buries her eyes on Alex's white shirt.

"All right, Michelle. I guess the rest of our happy troupe will be tagging along as well?" Alex smiles, knowing where one Light went, the other two were not far behind. She tried to cheer her depressed friend up with a quip. "We'll make it a fun vacation, all right? I've never been to France before. Have you, Susan?"

Alex asks the dark haired woman who just brought in a tray of green tea for them like a silent servant.

"Where are we going?" Susan asks in pleasant surprise, gathering from the bits and pieces of conversation that there was international travel involved.

"Paris." Michelle answers, with a hopeful, wispy look on her face, recalling with fondness the city of her childhood memories.

"And I thought we just finished unpacking." Alex sighs with a smile, glad to see Michelle brightening up, even if it was just a little. And Michelle giggles, trying to push away her fears.

_Maybe everything will be all right. _She closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of Robin's presence within her, even at this moment. _It has to be._


	19. Chapter 19

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**"Sailor Moon Eternal Movie: La Destiny"**

Deciding to put a good spin on the matter (and not scaring her Robin silly) Michelle explains the sudden trip to the three boys as a long-awaited reuniting with her beloved parents. Nothing out the ordinary---nothing at all. (Robin did have his suspicions though, the cheery way Michelle bounced about, packing and repacking his clothes---to make sure he had just the "right" ones of course).

Glad to get out of their hectic work schedules for the coming week (which Terry forgoes almost immediately, canceling and postponing all of the week's upcoming events, this sudden vacation to Paris displaying itself as the perfect setting for a secret agenda in his mind.) Sayer announces he doesn't care **why** they have to go, just as long as they did (especially if it meant he could be with Alex more. She was always so hard to figure for him, the way she ignored him at times.)

Susan arranges for Tara, who, although the thought of Paris was inviting, and she welcome at any time, wanted to spend as much of her time with the best friend who would be departing to the future soon again. She decides to stay on with Rini and the Harts' for another week, Irene glad to have Tara, with all the help she was caring for little "RiRi.

So, all responsibilities palmed off, all packed and readied the next morning, the Three Lights and the three Outers drive to the airport and are soon boarding the first flight out to Paris, France.

_**(Play "A Natural Romance")**_

No problems on the plane this time—except for a seating mixup with Sayer. He insisted on having the window seat, so Michelle gave it up, knowing he just wanted, really, to trade places with her next to Alex. She had placed everyone in separate seating arrangements on purpose, though somehow the couples all got together anyway, to her sighing discontent. There was a mix up with the stewardess, as Sayer kept "forgetting" which one was assigned to them, and instead kept opting to keep bothering the prettier, leggier girl rather than the plump matronly woman who was the stewardess of their section. Even upon landing there was a luggage mishap as well, with Sayer nearly coming to blows, trading insults with a Frenchman who insisted that the particular traveling bag Sayer was questioning was his (and it turned out, after all said and done, it was the man's. Sayer had blamed the poor innocent Frenchman's broken English for all the confusion entirely.

Finally, after all that, early in the afternoon our six weary travelers find their way through the city of lights in a taxicab that takes them along the scenic route of Paris, to one of its finest hotels. Treated like a queen upon her arrival, (after signing the register with her renowned last name in France), Michelle leads the team up to one of the most posh suites the hotel had to offer. The plush carpeting, golden trim style and décor of France exuded from every piece of expensive furniture.

"Where's the TV?" Sayer tramps around the set of rooms, sticking his head behind the stately setees and couches, even taking a quick peek around the monstrous bathroom, complete with sauna tub, looking for the elusive television set.

"Are you just going to lay on that couch all day?" Alex asks, walking in and watching Sayer in amusement as he finally locates the TV in a separate recreation room, plopping down on the couch in front of it.

"Not unless I have someone on it with me." Sayer smiles flirting back, clicking off with his remote the nasally speaking French newscaster, giving Alex his full attention.

"Just go and get unpacked." Alex shakes her head, leaving to do some unpacking of her own.

"What do you think of this one?" Michelle floats in, wearing a light blue summer frock all trimmed in lace.

"It's just as nice as the last one, Michelle." Robin says with a sigh, this being at least the fifth time she had changed and asked the same question. "Why are you getting all dressed up anyway? We're just going to visit your parents, right?" Robin asks, a little suspicious of her flutterings to and fro. Her inner thoughts about the matter seemed selective to him.

"You want to make a good impression, don't you, dear? Besides, I haven't seen them for almost three years now. I want to look my best." Michelle admires herself in the cheval mirror in Robin's room.

Finally satisfied, she goes to his closet, now ready to work on him. "This one or that one?" She asks with an inviting smile, holding up on their hangers, two of his finest suits she chose from his closet. Robin shrugs with a bemused smile, turning his hands up in the air.

_Why does Michelle look so worried? What's she hiding from me about her parents? It makes you wonder……_

Bringing along Robin (and the rest of the gang for support) and making sure they were all properly attired, groomed and spiffed up for viewing, Michelle calls her "Ma Mere", announcing they have arrived, and one of the family's limousines is sent to pick them up in a flash.

Right away, Sayer doesn't take to the snooty chauffeur, who seems to eye them all, looking down upon them in his rear view mirror the whole trip, but Michelle doesn't notice, the way she was fussing over Robin. She was doing some last minute adjustments on his shirt, his tie, and his hair all the way to the front door of her stately family home.

Stately was nowhere near good enough to describe the palatial mansion before them. It's sprawling fenced in landscape, its monstrous stone columns, the statues and busts decorating the well-tended garden surrounding, and the largest fountain any of them had ever seen was in front of the mansion, and was quite breathtaking.

"Your folks must be loaded." Sayer whispers in awe, Michelle's eyes give Sayer's low-class rudeness daggers, praying he would not be so unsociable when they went inside.

"Please be good." She whispers back to him, taken back in shock. Michelle leads them to the house, Robin placed purposely at her side (but Michelle keeps a proper distance, not clinging to him as she usually does). Wordlessly the huge door is swept open before them, revealing the interior of the residence, which was even more ostentatious and ornate than the outside.

The polished marble floors gleamed, the many crystal chandeliers twinkled far above them, hung from the cathedral ceiling that was fashioned after the Sistine Chapel, with religious painting after painting displayed beautifully by an expert artist's hand.

Such opulence, such elegance, the works of art decorating every wall and every antique piece of furniture stun them all into utter silence as they pass the ancient family butler who bows solemnly, welcoming "Mademoiselle" home.

In a way, Robin, despite being awestruck by all the art and elegance around him, did not quite like the way he made it sound, as if she was back for good and not merely visiting.

"You remember Amara, don't you Pierre, dear?" Michelle takes hold of Alex's arm, but the old butler shows no sign of emotion, one way or the other. Michelle was very fond of the old man, who was their manservant as long as she could remember, but there was something distant about him now. "And these are my dearest friends I was fortunate enough to meet in my time abroad in Japan." Pierre nods cordially, though Michelle is taken aback by his unusual stiffness---of all the people in the house, darling old Pierre was always a sympathetic ear. This feeling foreboding to her, a hint of what was to come, Michelle gives their names to be announced as he leads them towards the fifteen foot high double doors of the conservatory.

Upon entering yet another room, filled with high-class splendor and ostentation, in the otherwise empty, monstrous conservatory, a lone woman sits on a high-backed settee. Though tastefully dressed in the latest fashion for a woman of her age (she was no more than forty-five) but the years of high-living had taken their toll on her now matronly figure. Calmly leafing through a magazine of art, she gave off a well-bred air, the simple way she was seated and holding herself exuding the deportment of her class.

"Ma Mere!" Michelle dashes to her before Pierre has a chance to announce them. Dropping to her knees and putting her head on her mother's lap, like a small child once again.

"My darling." There was a genuine warmth behind her words, as the woman strokes her wayward only daughter's head.

"Monsieurs Starr and Mademoiselle de Venici, and…" with his last introduction, Pierre's eyes almost could be caught sparkling at his own memories of a wild child, who had lived in the mansion for a time. And turned it upside down all the while she was present. "…Mademoiselle Sokova to see you, Madame." Pierre finishes with a graceful bow, closing the double doors behind him as he leaves.

"Amaralexis, my dear! Is that really you? My! How you have grown, my little wild one! But of course it is you! You look just like your mother…." Madame Moreau lets the words trail off as she leaves her throne-like seat at the settee and goes to Alex. Memories of a tiny golden-haired imp, held in the arms of the departed cousin she had loved so dearly---and lost so tragically. _My poor, poor Katia. That Ukrainian brute! _Josephine Moreau was certain then, so long ago, to take the abandoned and destitute child that Katia had brought into this world and care for little Amaralexis as her own. To grow up as the companion her own baby, Michelle, needed. The two girls were so inseparable then, it seemed they were destined to grow into womanhood together, side by side, with the opulence and splendor of the Moreau mansion and prestige about them---but that vision of long ago was not meant to be. There was a wildness in Amara that had cried out for freedom at an early age. Josephine finding her youthful charge at times unmanageable and unwilling to become a part of the society she and her husband were offering. Wealth and elegance not what Amara's soul longed for, she begging to be set free to follow her heart's dreams. And though Josephine Moreau refused to let go of the child she had sworn to care for in her late cousin's memory, wild Amaralexis Sokova had taken flight on those independent wings, running away from the richness that money and power had to offer. She racing towards the path that destiny had already carved out for her, for her and Michelle both.

Josephine had kept track of her wayward charge, but afar, as she wanted. As her mother too would have wanted. When the day had come for her own little girl to spread her wings into the world, Josephine could think of no one better for Michelle to fly to. The friendship the two had forged as girls, was a bond Josephine was certain could be renewed again, her meek Michelle needing the strength that Amara was, again. And her thoughts had proven themselves a thousand-fold more, though Josephine never knew exactly how or under what circumstances, but telling from correspondence with Michelle that the two girls' bond was now deeper than ever, forged together in the destiny that had linked them together now and for eternity.

"Madame." Alex nods, her own memories of this house and this woman, bittersweet in her fight for freedom. Yet there was still that certain familial warmth and gratefulness Alex would never forget, of a woman who did so much for her---and gave her the ultimate gift of the perfect soul mate Alex had found in Michelle too.  
Shaking the tears that she would never weep in public, Madame Moreau pushes away the memories of the past to look at the upcoming situation of the present, emotional eyes turning suspiciously cold upon the three male guests watching the reunion from the sidelines, especially the little short silver-haired one.

"Ahh, and these must be the friends you spoke of so highly in our past communications." Her French accent was thick, but her usage of the English language was quite expansive. "Please…" she motions, Michelle rising as well, as her mother takes a few well-turned steps towards the group, extending her hand to them for further instruction.

"Ma Mere," Michelle was obviously happy to see her mother again, you could see it in her eyes, clinging to her mother's arm sweetly. "Let me introduce them to you." Michelle beams with a hopeful smile. "This is Ms. Susan de Venici." They exchange polite greeting nods. "Monsieurs Terry and Sayer Starr." Josephine Moreau, taken aback when the darker hair man vigorously shakes her extended hand, is impressed by the taller young man's gracious taking of her offered hand and brushing it lightly with his lips in true gentleman style.

"Charming." She smiles approvingly at Terry. _I like this one._ Madame Moreau comments lightly to herself, as Michelle leaves her arm, and goes to Robin, taking his arm in hers, bringing him forward a bit more.

"And this is..." Michelle pauses, choking up all the courage she could muster, with a short prayer thrown in for luck, "this is Monsieur Robin Starr." Michelle smiles up hopefully as her mother turns her attention to Michelle's latest conquest.

"Ahh." Madame Moreau says simply, as she looks Robin up and down with a critical eye.

"I'm very pleased to---" Robin starts with a gracious smile, knowing how to push the aristocracy's right buttons, usually….

"Short, though. Isn't he dear?" Madame Moreau cuts him off a bit rudely, but the best of the upper crust were all a little rude in true high-standard fashion.

"Ma Mere!" Michelle was shocked at her mother's rudeness upon their first encounter. Accustomed to the general disapproving comments, made at least after the second meeting---when they usually would be reserved for, but Madame felt something immediately upon seeing the silver-haired boy and her daughter than with any other of Michelle's past flings. There was something rather serious about their relationship already that would not easily be discouraged.

Unprepared for such a welcome, Robin stands silent, holding his tongue for once at her insulting comment, when the doors tweak open again and a tall, stately looking man over fifty, with a greying moustache and beard, enters the room.

"Pa Pere!" Michelle flies to her father's warm embrace, the relation between this good-hearted man and his daughter quite deep. After the touching embrace, the lord of the manor turns his attention to his wife, who was still eyeing Robin disapprovingly.

"Josephine?" He asked the question, obviously already a pertinent one between them.

"I'm not sure yet, Henri." She answers, her diverted gaze returning to Robin. "Your parents, boy, your upbringing. Please tell us about them and where you come from." She commands more than asks, motioning the rest of the group towards the settee and the other seats around the room.

Her investigations on this young man had turned up nothing other than his being a rock star, which wasn't a very good start in her opinion.

"My parents? Well….I…." Robin starts, nervous under both Michelle's father and mother's critical glares, especially her mother's. Robin shrinks under the overpowering woman's gaze. _How do I explain any of that? What do I say? Oh, just that I'm from a distant star across the galaxy, my mother the Princess of my world, my father.…. _Though fiercely proud of his turned good father, Robin was well aware that in a strange way, he himself was the grandson of the evil force known as Metallia. Something that just not might bode well with these aristocrats. _Even though I __**am**_ _royalty._

_Then what __**do**_ _I tell them? That I've been adopted by the Queen of yet another far-flung world? Michelle! How could you put me in such a postion! Why didn't you warn me! _He desperately searches for just the right words to say, knowing that his future with Michelle was now teetering in the balance.

"It's…a secret." Michelle fills in suddenly, Robin noticing a mischievous and daring glint come into her eye.

"A secret?" Madame Moreau burrows her brow, under her raven black coiffure for nothing could be kept a secret from **her.**

"Yes. You see, Robin Starr here---Starr isn't his real name of course, Terry and Sayer's parents merely adopted him when he was a baby---when his mother died in childbirth. His father would have kept him, but his family insisted on the whole affair being hushed up, the child, Robin that is, was sent off to be secretly adopted. You see, his father was a member of one of the highest house of royals in Europe and he and he Robin's mother weren't….." Michelle leads off her totally farcical story with a pair of knowing French eyes, her voice excited with this made-up mystery of her own creation.

"Ohh." Madame Moreau, being of the French persuasion herself, understood her daughter's meaning right away.

"So you can see why it's been all kept so quiet. Though he and his new brothers had been provided for until their own parents were tragically killed in a boating accident a few years ago. So they turned to music to soothe their woes, and just recently had become quite popular in Japan…and now all over the world." Michelle's tall tale kept growing, Robin's eyes popping out with every fibbing word.

"I see." Josephine Moreau's hard heart softens a bit for the unfortunate son (of Royalty no less) though illegitimate, he still was of aristocratic birth, and since the trail she had already set many top investigators on had turned up empty on this young man's past, the story was entirely possible.

"Poor lad." Henri Moreau breaks the silence, he usually deems to let his wife fill.

"Yes." Michelle nods with a sad expression for her own tragic tale. Feeling her story had paid off, she takes Robin's hand without anyone seeing it behind their backs, and squeezes it affectionately and triumphantly too.

Though a little more open to the thought than when this group had first arrived, Madame and his lordship were still wary of the young man. His being royalty (however it occurred) was a definite plus, they were still very protective of Michelle, who as their treasured prize, would one day inherit all of this opulence, not to mention this good family name, and was not to be given away to just any man.

His background shrouded in mystery, more must be discovered of this young Robin Starr. _We must see how well he fits in with this society you are destined for, ma cherie Michelle. Perhaps you have become to accustomed to those beneath your status while in Japan. _Madame Moreau looks Sayer up and down disapprovingly and wondering if there was something between Amaralexis and him. _And your cousin as well…._

"I have arranged for a soiree to commemorate you and your cousin's return to your homeland, my darling." Michelle must've inherited her mother's certain French charm, which she turns on full-blast, Robin almost believing that maybe he has been accepted and everything was in the clear. "I have invited everyone you know, all of your oldest acquaintances, to see you and Amara again. And to meet your new, ahem, friends." That sense of acceptance slips away from Robin, with the way Madame Moreau looks at him, making him feel less like a "friend" and more like an amoeba under a scientist's microscope. He was glad that for the rest of their visit, Terry mostly took over, expertly skimming over important facts and delighting both Michelle's parents with his intelligent conversation.

Alex jabs Sayer in the gut twice with her elbow when he was about to slip up, and every once in a while Robin felt Madame Moreau's watchful eyes upon him.

"Michelle! Why didn't you tell me!" Robin demands of her as they leave her parent's mansion and are being chauffeured back to their hotel.

"Tell you what, Robin dear?" Michelle says innocently, her enlarged blue eyes not going to be enough to calm him down this time.

"That I was going to be put on trial! Picked apart like---like---" His distressed mind searches for the word to describe how her mother made him feel.

"A chicken?" Sayer had found this whole situation funny, fills in.

"Your Royal Highness." Alex, was of the same mindset, teasing the poor guy when he was down.

"And where did you get that ridiculous story from! I've never heard such a---" He starts to chastise Michelle and her tall tale, but stops when he sees her pretty smile turn into a pitiful frown.

"Oh, Robin, I'm so sorry! My parents are….I didn't want them to get a bad opinion of you….so I…" She bites her lower lip as it quivers dramatically. Her family knew nothing of her being a psychic or a Sailor Scout, and she didn't even want to think what they'd say of Robin's role in such matters. "So I…."

"You filled in the gaps. Oh, Michelle." Robin sighs. _People should accept me for who I am. That's what I've always gone by. _Then he smiles, lifting Michelle's dejected chin. "I'll just have to try to impress them the best I can later tonight." He says with a confidence he doesn't quite feel inside. _One interrogation session with that mother of hers was enough…._

"Robin!" Michelle brightens at his words, gleefully wrapping herself around him in the limo's back seat, causing Alex, seated next to her, to twist her lip. "Stop here, driver!" Michelle suddenly calls up, seeing something out of the corner of her eye out the side window.

"Why are we stopping here?" Alex asks, as Michelle drags Robin out of the car. She heads toward a large building called "La Belle Femme Hibillier".

"I need a new ball gown for tomorrow night, of course!" Michelle was in her element dressing up for classy social occasions and always wanted to look her best. "And so do you Amara." Michelle treads on dangerous ground with that, as the six of them enter the plush decorated fashion show center.

"Ball gown?" Alex repeats incredulously. "Michelle, you know I don't wear dresses. For anything or anyone." She shoots a warning glance behind her at Sayer, who was admiring all the dressy models rushing to and fro getting ready for the show.

"Amara, please! You need to look stately and refined and…"

"I can do all of that in the tuxedo I brought with me." Alex continues to argue as Michelle flashes her name card around, getting them all front row seats, even at this last minute.

"Mother wouldn't understand! You know how she is. She's from the old school and believes all women should wears dresses, especially to a society ball. Please, Amara? I'll buy you any dress you want. You can choose yourself. Just have a look, I'm sure you'll like one. Pleeeeaase?" Michelle puts on her most pleading voice, to which her "Amara" could never refuse.

"All right, Michelle. But don't expect it to be anything fancy. And don't ask me to ever do this again." Alex folds her arms watching as the models begin to strut along the runway in Paris' newest and most desirable fashions.

"Pass me that pen, Robin dear." Michelle whips out a piece of paper.

"What for?" Robin asks, puzzled as to what she could be writing, as he hands her the pen.

"I have to write down the numbers of all the ones I want of course. It does look like it's going to be a good season." She whispers excitedly, jotting down nearly every outfit presented to Robin's wide eyes.

He wasn't tight with money but---he did know how much fashions like these cost.

"Don't worry. We're in Paris. My parents will foot the bill for everything I buy." Michelle giggles at his silly expression and passing thought. "Ooooh, that is the one for tomorrow tonight!" Michelle nearly squeals with delight as she chooses an airy shawled black and white polka-dotted evening dress.

"It's very lovely." Susan says, amicably, next to her, when her polite smile turns into an awestruck mouth hanging open at the next selection of a gorgeous slinky black velvet number, with a low cut (extremely low-cut) cleavage line, draped with diamond and garnet jewels all around. Seeing her interest, Terry takes note of its number, but doesn't say anything when Susan remains silent, this self-sacrificing woman never asking anything for herself at all.

"Who-hoo!" Sayer whistles his approval at the next dazzling fashion, a sparkling glitter red evening dress, with long red gloves and a slit all the way up the shapely model's leg. "Very nice." Sayer says aloud as the model passes by their front row seats. The French model seems to notice him as well, pulling a small piece of paper from inside her revealing and ample cleavage, tossing it to him with a wink. Sayer winks back flirting, sticking the phone number in his pocket for further reference later.

"Michelle," Alex's low voice was filled with foreboding anger, "get me that dress." Alex Sokova would not be showed up by any model to the man she was interested in. Giving Sayer a threatening look, she roughly grabs his jacket pocket, pulling the slip of paper just put their out, and smashing it in her fist meaningfully and thrusting it across the room. "Same thing'll happen to you." She turns her flashing eyes away from Sayer.

After the show is over, our three couples return to the hotel and partake of its finely recommended restaurant (Sayer making a big fuss over the snails Michelle ordered.)

"They're escargot, Sayer, don't say snails!" she said snootily.

They decide to make use of this vacation in Paris the next morning, going off to see the sights of this famed city of romance with their chosen partners. Even though Alex was smidge more than miffed at Sayer's blatant behavior at the fashion display yesterday, she found herself forgiving him easily, somehow already coming to accept that he was a little too amorous for his own good. _Maybe that's what you like, the challenge._ She poses the question to herself as they go down the street, choosing to walk Paris' narrow roads rather than join Michelle and Robin in the limo's guided tour.

"So where are we going first?" Sayer asks, forgetting all about yesterday's moment of anger, just as any memory of that model was gone with the wind as well.

"Where does everyone go when they come to Paris?" Alex smiles. It was so hard to stay mad at his childish attitude for very long.

"Tower of Pizza?" He asks, with a hopeful grin. Earth geography not one of his finer subjects in school.

"It's not 'Pizza" you eat, it's Pisa." Alex chuckles, wondering if he was just stupid or if he actually had just said it to put her in a better mood. Either way, it worked. "Besides, that's Italy, not France, you idiot." She softens the harsh word with a flick of his constantly askew curls atop his dark head.

"There." She points forward, the morning breeze, carrying Sayer's gaze to what she was pointing at.

"The Eiffel Tower. See? I knew it was tower!" Sayer snaps his fingers at his ingenious recollection."

"Come on." Alex sprints off, full of the morning's fresh energy, as memories of the Tower flood back to her.

Sayer, still a little bit sleepy at this early hour in the morning, takes off after her nonetheless. "What are you supposed to do here, anyway?" Sayer was not much for simple sightseeing, a bit bored already.

"You're just supposed to look, silly." Alex whacks her unwilling companion on the head with the pamphlet from his hands that he picked up at the tower entrance. "Let's go higher up." Alex feels that strange force calling her upwards all over again. _No, it isn't strange---just an old dear friend._ She feels the wind brushing across her face as she climbs the flight of stairs leading up. Although there were a few early rising tourists on the bottom floor of the tower, the higher up they went, the fewer people were present. Until, at the seventh or eighth long flight of stairs later, Alex and Sayer find themselves alone.

"Ally," Sayer finds himself huffing, knowing that even though he was in tip top shape, he wondered how Alex could keep it up with such endurance and not look a bit tired out, when he felt like he was going to fall over. "How far are we going to go up?" He huffs breathlessly as Alex never even slows her pace.

"As far as it goes. I always used to, when I came here in the mornings. No one else was awake. That's how I liked it. Quiet and peaceful. Just me and the wind."

In a moment of sweet recollection of days past, Alex tosses these words over her shoulder at him, then notices him lagging behind. "Can't you keep up, Starr?" she taunts.

"Anything you can do, Sokova, I can do just as well!" He dashes forward, his easily damaged ego giving him the extra energy boost he needed. "Or better!" It was his turn to toss words back as he dashes up the stairs ahead of her.

_Maybe that's why too. _Alex smirks at his competitive spirit, a close rival to her own. The likes of which she thought she'd never find in another, let alone in a mere man. _But he's not just a man anymore is he? _Alex quickly catches up to him, but Sayer keeps the pace, the two of them racing side by side until they finally reach the top.

On the final flight of stairs, Alex allows him to rest, sitting close together on the narrow stairwell, till they both catch their breaths.

"You're hard on a guy, you know?" Sayer smiles teasingly, his breath just coming back to him, and feeling triumphant he could keep up.

"And I always will be. Don't forget that." Alex teases back. "Let's go get our reward now." Up the final few steps they climb, until their eyes are indeed rewarded by a sight of sights. The sun was still rising in a beautiful melon orange sky, fresh and sweet, with colorful birds soaring high on the wind. The gentle breezes flowed through Alex and Sayer's unruly hair, making them feel as fresh and as part of the morning's magnificence, so high up in the air, as the soaring gulls.

After a quiet moment of welcoming in the coming winds, remembering how it all was once again, Alex turns to the dark haired man next to her, watching with delight his hair scattering in the breezy winds. "Do you wish you didn't come up now?" She asks with a smirk.

"Nah. Right now, I couldn't wish for a single thing more." He says, the genuineness in his voice makes Alex feel a strange closeness to him at this very moment, glad that only the two of them were here to feel this together.

_Just you, me---and the wind. _She closes her eyes, taking it all in.

From the eagle's eye view high above the city of Paris, Sayer and Alex could see (that is if they were looking close enough) the scenic tall treed city park. As it slowly filled with varied tourists, children at play and young lovers, wanting to explore the green forest area together so early in the morning.

One such couple stood out more than the rest. A beautifully stunning dark skinned woman in such a short mini skirted dress, that even the bluebirds were whistling at her with a tall, and handsome wide-shouldered young man on her arm, the protective look in his eye keeping her safe from any amorous passing Frenchmen.

"Carriage ride, my lady?" Terry sees a horse and buggy on the side of the park's gravelly lane and immediately thinks of Susan.

"Yes, please, my lord." Susan delights in the proper yet oh-so-fond titles for one another, Terry truly having complete rule over her heart, looking so strong and handsome in one of his more casual outfits, a pair of dark blue jeans and simple white t-shirt. _But you look gorgeous in anything._ Susan smiles to herself as he helps her to the carriage.

The two startle awake the snoozing carriage driver from his peaceful slumber, as he good-naturedly takes the handsome couple around the park's often horse trodden path, past all of the beautiful sights, the lush greenery late July had to offer.

The sun rises high into the sky, Susan was grateful for the covering of the carriage roof over them---but not for its shade alone. Together in such close quarters, she could drown in the soft, subtle waves of his freshly applied scent, making her feel lightheaded and dizzy. Swaying in the carriage's bumpy travels, Susan collapses into Terry's strong arms.

"My love?" He asks, worry behind those beautiful violet eyes. Susan closes her own eyes, immersing herself in his scent, so precious to her, her head pressed against his warm chest, so as to hear his kind heart beating.

"Terry, darling." Susan whispers, feeling the palpable romance in the very air. "Do you know how much you mean to me?"

"Perhaps as much as you mean to me, my precious." He strokes her dark hair, wondering if this was the moment….

The carriage suddenly hits a huge rut in the road and comes to crashing halt, slamming the couple sideways, the buggy lying crooked and Terry finds himself pressed atop Susan's body, which wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't the danger of the carriage collapsing to the ground entirely.

Agilely lifting himself and Susan out the side door, they find the wheel broken off its axle, Terry kindly assists the older man who was driving, putting it back on and rounding up the wayward steed.

The Frenchman who spoke no English was very grateful that there was still goodness in even the foreign youngsters of today. "Etes vous tres gentil! Merci!" The carriage driver calls out to Terry as he leaves, smiling, the man not knowing just how foreign he was.

Terry jogs over to the side of the park where Susan was hiding from the bright sunlight, under the shade of a stately oak tree. "I am sorry, my darling, but---" Terry starts to apologize for the mishap---though no fault of his own---but Susan presses a finger to his lips.

"You looked so strong lifting the carriage for that man, to put his wheel back on it." Susan sighs, leaning back against the tree, having watched him the whole time.

"Do you really think so, Susan?" A playful glint comes to Terry's eye.

"Why, yeeee----sssss!" She feels those powerful hands wrap around her, lifting her from the shade of the tree, out into the blinding sunlight, twirling her around in his strong but gentle way, both of them laughing. Her long legs dangling, Terry leans against the white fencepost, Susan still hanging weightless in the air. Laughter rings all through the park, so all could hear their happiness of being together, of enjoying the day, the mood of Paris, the bright sunlight and most of all, each other.

"I love you, my lady." Terry holds her in his arms, looking adoringly down into her fuschia eyes.

"And I love yo------" Susan began, stopped by a crushing kiss on her lips, the sun blazing down upon them in the middle of the park, the white clouds rolling by on this perfect Paris day.

"Robin, dear! It's almost eleven o'clock! Don't you think it's about time you got up?" Michelle knocks at his locked door, receiving no answer. "Porter," Michelle says simply in French, telling the man to unlock the door for her, which he does immediately and without question. Mademoiselle Moreau's every whim their command.

"Merci." Michelle lets herself in Robin's suite of rooms, without a second thought waltzing right into his bedroom and finds him still fast asleep. He was curled up in an adorable little ball, sheets pulled up to his sweet chin, which Michelle tickles playfully, delighting in the minute unshaven stubble beginning to form on his chin.

"Michelle?" His eyes still tightly shut, Robin didn't even have to look to feel her presence in the room. "I had a really bad night. Your mother gave me nightmares. Let me sleep a while more, okay?" He says whinily turning over and pulling his sheets up tighter.

"I am sorry, my dearest." Michelle smiles at his lazy form. "I am a little tired, myself. Perhaps you wouldn't mind some company then?" She slides down the sheets from his night shirted back, taking her shoes off and getting halfway onto the bed, when Robin suddenly jumps up, wide awake now. Michelle giggles at his reaction.

"So where are we going today?" Resigned, changing the subject as he selects the clothes from the closet.

"I thought we'd do a spot of shopping. I need a new wardrobe and Paris is the only place to do that properly in." Michelle lazes on the unmade bed, the thought of doing the simple task of making it, never even entering her high-class mind. The maid would do it of course.

"Shopping? All right." Robin chooses a suitable dapper suit for himself, then turns to Michelle. "Your parents don't like me very much, do they Michelle?" He asks, looking in the mirror.

"It's not that they don't like you----it's just, they're very selective of a suitable match for me." Michelle leaves the bed, draping herself across Robin's back and meeting his worried green eyes in the mirror. "They don't know you like I do." She whispers in his ear.

"Michelle, I didn't like lying to them." He says, feeling he and Michelle's honest feelings for each other degraded by the bold-faced lies.

"It wasn't lying---it was merely stretching the truth." Michelle replies, trying to smooth it all over, deep inside knowing it wasn't right herself. "_I only did it because I don't want to lose you! Not like the others. But my parents were right about them. They're wrong this time. Because, Robin, I love you." _

"_I love you too, Michelle. And I won't lose you." _Robin thinks back at her determinedly. Michelle is startled for a second, forgetting herself, knowing he could read her heart as easily as he could hear her voice. Sharing a sweet kiss, Robin smiles leaving her in the bedroom to go shower and change for the day ahead of them.

Though inspired by her love, he was still uncertain and deep inside, a little scared too, of what was going to happen to them if her parents did not approve, if they shunned him away. _Oh well, _he sighs as he shuts the bathroom door. _I'll know everything by tomorrow night, _he thinks. The mere thought of all those scrutinizing gazes upon him slowly erodes away his confidence on the matter.

The rest of the day the three couples spend touring the famed City of Lights. They now knowing why it earned that name when, as soon as the sun goes down, Paris sparkles with dazzling, multi-colored light displays, from every rooftop, lighting the streets of the city, making all of Paris seem to glow with this warm energy.

Feeling the warmth in the air (not to mention arms tightly wrapped around her firm abdomen, his warm breath on her neck) Alex speeds along the brightly lit roads, on a crimson red motorcycle they had rented to explore the parts of Paris they could not see on foot.

_Strange how good it feels to be racing along with him. How strangely right for him to have his arms around me. Alex, what's happening to you? _Her mind questions herself, memories of the fun-filled day they spent together flashing through, of the silly things he did and said, of they way he always amused her. _Imagine me enjoying being with him! _

Tearing up the pavement, Alex steps on the accelerator, climbing a steep hill off the beaten track, just on the outskirts of the city. Stopping the motorcycle and putting the brakes down, Alex pulls off her helmet, shaking out her golden waves and looks out over the city that once was a part of her past.

"Spectacular view." Sayer's silkiest voice comments, a more than just the scenery lighting up city beneath them. Extricating herself from his unnecessary grip, Alex glides from the machine in one motion, sporting a white and lime green striped shirt and a small very enticing white skirt Michelle had loaned her. Alex looks face on to the brisk wind as Sayer's eyes consider her, with a certain look in them.

"What?" Alex breaks his unusual silence defensively, feeling the weight of his gaze upon her, as she leans against the bike, supposedly taking in the view.

"Nothing." Sayer says quickly, changing his position on the motorcycle so he could look up at the dusky sky.

Alex soon finds herself studying him now, as his eyes turn upward, catching the golden gleam of the last rays of the sun within them, making him radiant, on fire. _Or is that the fire within me? _Alex wonders when his gaze turns towards her and the blaze reflecting back is not diminished.

She turns away though, still secretly watching from the corner of her eye, his every move, the soft way the wind blew through his hair and that sweet smile that came to his lips every once in a while. _What are you thinking when you smile like that?_ She wonders. His face was so cute in the coming twilight, so full of life and spirit. _Even when I get angry with you, you still give me that smile. After all I do and say to you, you still….. Always stay like this. What are these feelings inside? What is my heart doing to me? I want to open up to you and tell you what I'm feeling but---I'm still a little frightened. Me, frightened. _She smirks even at her own inner thoughts. _Of me, of you, of us, what kind of future will we have together? We always argue. You make me SO mad sometimes, but then, sometimes….you just make me love you more. Did I just think that? _Her eyes widen in astonishment of these far-off realizations. _Love---A word I never thought I'd say to a man. What's happening to me? But I guess you're not just any man. You're sweet and caring, at the same you can be so arrogant and outlandish. But maybe that's what I find so attractive. I believe you can truly understand me. And beneath all the arguments and flirtations, there's really someone who could care for me truly, for who I am, and never try to change me. Like everyone else always tried. I have to decide now, but I think it's too late for me to change. Too late for me to just turn away. I don't want to anymore. I want to hold you in my arms always. And make you mine. And never let you go. If you love me, I will never let you go._

Alex smiles to herself, the fateful decision to continue on with this love affair made in her mind and in her heart too.

"What're you thinking about, Ally?" Sayer asks, somehow feeling her pensive mood changing towards him, as he wraps his arms around her and she doesn't shake him off for once.

"Nothing much." Alex replies with a smile, knowing the time was not right to tell him yet, all that she felt. "It's getting late." She throws a long leg over the motorcycle and turns the ignition key on.

"Why don't you let me drive this time?" Sayer asks, putting the crimson red helmet on, feeling rather confident.

"I want to get back in one piece, okay?" Alex smirks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sayer twists his lip.

"Anyone would be crazy to let you drive them anywhere!" She taunts, though never seeing him drive close up, she was so experienced in the field she knew a good driver from a lousy one---and Sayer was one of the latter.

"I can drive!" Sayer protests, insulted.

"Sure you can." Alex answers back.

"I can!" In his anger, he forgets to hold on, flying backwards as Alex hits the gas pedal, the two of them continuing their argument all along the way.

_Trust you to drive? No way. Trust you with my heart?……That's another story._ Alex smiles through all of his boisterous insistences, the sound of Sayer's voice yelling in her ear becoming a familiar pleasure. Alex was falling more and more for him with each passing moment together.

_Love is a truly mysterious experience._ She smiles at life's most beautiful conundrum.

After spending their first day in Paris carefree hours in the parklands, Terry and Susan visit the shores of the lake nearby, quietly feeding the swans, walking hand in hand by the edge of the sparkling water, until the sun sets. They return to the hotel to change into more proper garb for a dinner date at one of Paris' famed restaurants.

"For you, my lady." Terry places a gift box in Susan's as she is about to enter her hotel bedroom.

"What is it?" Susan smiles sweetly at the surprise, with a little lilac bow tying ti together.

"Open and find out." Terry smiles down at her, leaning in the doorway over her. Susan excitedly unwraps her prize, a lavender box with a single word written in gold calligraphy across it.

"It's a symbol of everything you are to me, my 'precious'." Terry whispers the word into her adoring ears. Smiling lovingly up at him, Susan slides the perfume bottle from its case.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." A white petaled flower was immersed in the fragrance.

"Just as you are." Terry leans his head down, receiving Susan's gratitude, despite the knowing glances of the French porters tripping up and down the hallway.

"I'll wear it tonight. Just for you." Susan splashes a drop of the "Precious" fragrance to her neck, to which Terry gives a final kiss before letting her disppear into her room.

Soon looking dashing in a fully pressed black dinner jacket, Terry reappears to claim his lady, who was especially lovely tonight in a violet evening dress. Sweet scented, she clings to his arm and they decide to walk down the moonlit tree-lined streets to the exclusive high class restaurant "La Deliceux Paris".

After a tasteful French cuisine dinner and the romantic candlelit atmosphere, with a violinist serenading the tables, Terry finds the moment presenting itself as perhaps now the perfect setting for his next well-chosen words.

"Susan, my lady," Terry starts the lines he's rehearsed over countless times, for the second time this day.

"Yes, darling?" Susan smiles at him, returning her attention to him from the swaying couples on the dance floor.

"I want you to know that meeting you was the most wonderful thing to ever happen in my life." He takes her hands across the table in his.

"Oh, Terry!" Susan blushes under his intent gaze, her heart bursting with love for him.

"I've longed for you in every fantasy's dream, in every secret wish, every waking thought, and every hopeful prayer. And now you have come to me." He squeezes her hands, his deep voice trying to express all he feels for this wondrous woman. "Susan, my lady, my darling, I-----" Terry releases her hands, moving his chair back----when both he and Susan look up to hear a ruckus at the restaurant's front desk.

"What do you mean we're not properly dressed, Frenchy?" Terry is not surprised to hear Sayer's high-pitched voice insulting the maitre'd.

Alex, not holding him back like a proper female companion usually would (, smirks behind him, both of them still in the jeans and casual clothes of the day, making a stark contrast to the tuxedos and even dresses of the rest of the high society patrons.

"Monsieur, please!" The mortified restaurant attendant tries to quiet them down, and gives in as to stop the scene. "Pardon moi. Of course you may stay, monsieur, madamoiselle." His accent was thick, the Frenchman bows hurriedly leading the low-class couple to the furthest back table so as for them not to be seen.

"That's better." Sayer folds him arms triumphantly, while Alex spots Terry and Susan (who were properly attired) at the table beside them. "Hey Ter! Susie!" Sayer smiles brightly, "How's the grub? Good here?" He asks the sighing smiling couple as the maitre'd nearly faints at his street grown words, and slaps down their menus, then escapes as soon as he could.

"I think you upset him." Alex smirks, sitting down. Sayer shrugs, continuing to gab with them about the day's events. Susan politely entertains the conversation.

_Oh well, _Terry sighs to himself, _so much for a romantic evening. _He gives up again on his chance to say what he needed to for the rest of this night.

Michelle spends her day showing off her Paris' sights to Robin. (The most exclusive of sights anyway.) Including several art museums, of which the Louvre was one (where Michelle secretly wished to see one of her paintings hung on its famed walls someday). Meeting up with some of her old acquaintances along their travels, Michelle proudly introduces Robin to them as her "mon cherie"---everyone in gay Paris knowing when a well-turned young lady said it like Michelle did, she was really speaking of her je'taime---her lover.

They visit various museums and art exhibits (not to mention a spot of shopping) and then dinner at the finest restaurant in all of Paris. Later, Michelle takes Robin to one of her old haunts, in her posh city neighborhood, sneaking them covertly onto the grounds of her former (Jeune fille Academie) Young Ladies' Academy.

"My parent's insisted that I come to this school. They tried to make Amara come too, to learn etiquette and poise from the sisters here. But nothing could hold Amara back then. Oh, when I was younger I was always envious of how brave Amara was to leave this all behind. And I used to dream of what life was like outside these confines." Michelle uncharacteristically touches the high fence bars between the school and the street, leading to Paris' downtown.

"Sometimes it's safer inside, than in that world out there." Robin says, he himself preferring the security of being alone, than the danger of a crowd.

"You sound like my father." Michelle says, meaning it as an insult, but somehow past memories turn it into a fond comparison, Michelle always being a "Daddy's girl" through her formative childhood years. Her "pa pere" being one of the kindest souls in all of France. But still she did not like Robin agreeing with her parents' decisions so readily. "Safer perhaps, but not half as exciting." She smiles, remembering vividly being fifteen and headstrong. "I left this school one day, a little jealous of Amara's boldness in running away. So I too, longed to rebel against my parents. There was a young boy…no more than seventeen. From, as they say, the wrong side of the tracks. You weren't the first Robin dear, who my parents disapproved of. They were right of course, he wasn't the one…my sweet Brad. I was too young. My mother scared him off one day, and I never saw him again. I was so angry with her, I rushed right to another man's arms. He was an older man, twenty five at least, appearing to be suave and dapper. Dazzling a young sheltered girl who just turned sixteen. Pa Pere and Ma Mere sent investigators after him, and they were right once again. He turned out to be a penniless gold-digger, only after my status and money alone. Twice broken hearted, my parents decided that maybe Paris was not the right place for me any longer. So they packed me up and sent me away. To a boarding school in Tokyo, where my mother knew Amara had landed. And she and pa pere had connections there with the principal. She believed life was slower paced there. A more conservative atmosphere than "Gay Paris", and it wasn't long after I arrived, that I realized within myself my destiny as a soldier. And I too realized that it was Amara's destiny. She took me under her wing. By and by, I found our differences fading, my story and hers the same now. She being of the same opinion of men, and from that time we swore allegiance to each other and each other alone. And…then I met you." Michelle finishes her tale of her far-flung foolish days in the city of her past. Gazing upwards, her perfect skin aglow in the moonlight, Robin could almost see the tears reflecting in those eyes. Keeping silent the whole time, Robin wondered why her happy mood suddenly changed as she conveyed the sad story to him. He realized after a moment, that she must be afraid of it happening all over again with him.

"Don't worry, Michelle. That won't happen to us. I won't let it." He whispers, taking her shoulders firmly in his hands.

"Oh Robin!" She bursts into the tears she's held back all day, throwing her arms around him and Robin holds her close, she the lost frightened fifteen year old girl all over again.

"_I promise you, Michelle. We'll always be together." _His soul calls out to hers.

"_Always?" _Michelle's heart longs to hear him say it over and over.

"Always." Robin says determinedly, aloud, pulling her into a sweet embrace and tries to kiss away her tears and his own he kept secretly buried away from her.

As their lips part, Michelle's worried expression turns into a dreamy smile, as she gazes up at the shooting star twinkling in the crystal clear moonlight across the dark sky. In the cool wind, she could almost hear ancient souls of gods and goddesses whispering for her dreams to come true. Closing her eyes, Michelle wishes for only one of the mythical beings to watch over her and her love's destiny together, fearful of her parents' power over their fate. Her eyes close, the wistful smile on her sweet lips, as Robin pulls her even closer to his chest, caressing his cheek against her soft hair.

_This fantasy we're in together---I will protect this love, as long as I'm the one you truly do want, Michelle. I won't ever let it end. _Robin feels his heart throbbing within him, for the woman in his arms, hoping beyond hope, that their destiny was to always be together like this---the moonlight's magic doing it's work on a pair of troubled young hearts.

"So where've you been, Rob? Out "ooh-la-la-ing" with Michelle I suppose?" Sayer teases his brother as Robin comes into their adjoined hotel room, at an hour well past midnight, after dropping Michelle at her parents' mansion, quietly sneaking away before they could see him with her so late in the night.

Robin simply rolls his eyes at Sayer, the comment not even deserving a response, as he walks past Sayer who was lounging on the antique French settee (looking rather uncomfortable I might add on the short, stiff backed piece of furniture).

"Ahh, what's that stink!" Sayer says, wrinkling his nose as Robin takes off his jacket and tosses it on the back of the settee.

"Oh. Well….Michelle insisted on buying me this, um, cologne, when we went shopping this afternoon." Robin almost looked..embarrassed…for some reason, then turns to Terry who enters the room, in a simple pair of pants and undershirt.

"We saw several art exhibits today, and even went to the famous Louvre." Robin tries to change the subject.

"Ah, that's very----" Terry starts to say pleasantly, though his mind seemed somewhere else tonight.

"The LOO!" Sayer chuckles at the French pronunciation.

"Sayer, you are **SO** low class." Robin starts to swipe at his uncultured sibling, when he sees Sayer digging through the pockets of the jacket he threw on the couch.

"I knew it!" Sayer pulls out the bottle of "cologne" Robin was wearing, reading it's label. "Musk!" Sayer almost bursts out laughing at Robin, of all people wearing such a…provocative….scent. "What're trying to do, Rob? Drive Michelle crazy?" He teases, popping off the cap and taking a whiff, then replaces it quickly, a grossed out look on his face.

"She **GAVE** it to me!" Robin grabs the bottle sulkily, heading towards his room.

"You shouldn't tease him so, Sayer. I think he's really worried about tomorrow night." Terry says, considerately, always able to read into his brothers' moods.

"Yeah….I'd be worried too, with that mother of 'Chelle's." Sayer pulls off his red t-shirt, tossing it unceremoniously to the ground, to which immediately and without thought, Terry scoops it up and folds it, quite accustomed to the task.

"Say---" Sayer's mind wanders (as it often does), "You think maybe I should try some of that musk stuff?" He looks to Terry for advice.

"Somehow, I don't think Alex would appreciate it much." Terry chuckles at the thought, Miss Alex Sokova, being a decidedly different kind of woman.

"Yeah. You're right." Sayer agrees. "I don't think she could put up with it anyway." Sayer shrugs, his stonewashed jeans going the way of his t-shirt.

"The odor you mean?" Terry folds those as well, handing the two neatened articles of clothing in Sayer's hands as he's about to leave for his bedroom.

"Nahhh. All those women who'd be crawling all over me if I wore it, of course!" Sayer gives his brother a wicked smirk. "Poooooor Rob." Sayer loved to pick on his shorter sibling, even when he wasn't present. "'Night, Ter." He tosses over his shoulder casually, then adds as an afterthought. "**You **sure don't need any musk to get Susie to…." His eyes roll innocently in his head, his mouth in that perpetual smirk.

"Good **NIGHT**, Sayer." Terry says authoritatively, closing the bedroom door in Sayer's smiling face, shaking his head at Sayer's funny ways, he goes out to the balcony, his eyes gaze up at the star-filled sky.

"Susan…" Terry whispers into the night, seeing in his mind, his beautiful lady silhouetted in the moonlight.

Susan and Alex join the three boys for breakfast the next morning in the hotel's dining room, Michelle had called earlier to say that she'd been there after a few "errands."

After breakfast, Terry takes Susan out for a stroll around town, and Alex and Sayer disappear to who knows where again, on that motorcycle, leaving Robin very much alone in his hotel room, anxiety over tonight beginning to overwhelm him.

The day rolls by, otherwise unfettered, as Michelle arrives late in the afternoon with the high-priced clothes they had selected yesterday at the fashionable Paris runway. Not much altering had needed to be done on their slinky evening dresses, for our women had bodies as well formed as any of the models who were on display.

Returning from their outing, Susan leaves Terry and goes to her room, and what she finds inside sends her into awestruck surprise. A dozen white roses, beautifully arranged in a violet tinted blown glass vase, was awaiting her on the vanity. Many little boxes were placed around it, several wrapped parcels lay on the floor beneath it, and on the Louis XV bed, was lying something long and delicately wrapped in white tissue paper.

Going to the vanity, Susan gently removes the card buried within the beautiful roses. Slipping it from the envelope, which only had the title "My Lady" inscripted upon it, she reads the message inside.

'Only you can surpass the gentle touch of a rose.'

The sweet poetry brings tears to Susan's eyes, for she knows who it is from.

_Only __**he**_ _could say such things that speak to my heart…._ Susan smiles as she goes to her bedside, gently unwrapping his gifts with curiosity, her breath catching in her throat when she sees just what it is….

"Oh Terry…" She sighs, running her long fingers over the ebony black velvet dress she so longed for, the other day at the runway. _How did he know? _She lifts the soft velvet to her body. _How did he know I wanted to wear this for him? _She smiles blissfully, finding the packages on the vanity overflowing with garnets and diamonds encrusted on sparkling silver chains, necklaces and earrings to be draped around her, in that dazzling evening gown. A pair of elegant high heeled shoes completed the ensemble in the parcel on the floor.

"Oh!" Susan giggles, with a tear or two of joy, running down her blushed cheeks, as she brushes her long hair in the mirror, readying herself to put on that gorgeous dress.

_He cares this much for me._ Susan smiles at her reflection, never before she had met Terry, had she experienced the wonder of someone caring for her so deeply, to so easily just give to her such expensive gifts. _I'll wear it for you, my darling. _She smiles, beginning to undress, her eyes being drawn to the black velvet dress and jewelry .

"Where have you two been?" Michelle, looking quite lovely in her long, black and white polka-dotted silk fashion demands in a hyper voice of Sayer and Alex as they return at sunset.

"Out." Alex answers simply, not finding it necessary to explain herself, not even to Michelle.

"Well, you only have half an hour before the chauffeur is to collect us! Hurry up and get ready Amara! Your dress is in your room." Michelle herds her unruly friend out the door of the 3 Lights' suite.

"Michelle, it will take me only a few minutes to get dressed." Alex wonders what all the rush was about.

"Amara! A proper lady needs at least two hours to be dressed and fully prepared for a ball. I've been getting ready all afternoon." They could heard Michelle saying, exasperated, through the hallways.

"Michelle. How did I ever let you talk me into.." The door slams, cutting off Alex's voice.

"Well, Sayer,. " Robin, still primping at his bow tie in the mirror, prods this latecomer as well.

"Yeah, yeah. You've been getting ready all afternoon too, Rob? 'Like a proper lady?'" Sayer takes the tuxedo from Terry (looking very dashing in his own) and disappears into the room before Robin has a chance to say something as sour as the expression on his face.

"Tie's still crooked!" Sayer's shoots his final parting at Robin, who though satisfied a moment ago, wheels himself back in front of the mirror, wanting to look "just right" for this big event, knowing everyone's scrutining gaze would be on him this evening.

"What do you think, Terry?" Robin fusses at the bow tie, asking his more pleasant brother his view.

"Perfect." Terry smiles, generously, as he goes out the door, to collect his lady for the ball.

Hearing a knock at the door, Susan hurriedly finishes putting a dazzling earring on, checking herself over in the mirror quickly, before she answers the call.

Satisfies with what she sees, she opens the door.

"Susan, are you----" Terry is about to ask if she were ready, when he stops, mid sentence, his breath catching in his throat at the vision of beauty standing before him.

"Yes, I'm almost ready." Susan blushes, as his gaze travels down her long velvet body. The model on the runway was not nearly as eye appealing.

"Susan, my lady. You will be the most beautiful woman in all of Paris tonight. I am so lucky." He whispers, finally able to speak. Susan ushers him into her room, both jewels and velvet gleaming in the light.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Susan smiles, her eyes sparkling too, as she looks down, gesturing at the dress clinging to her, the chains of silver and jewels hanging on her. "Thank yo----" She starts to say, but Terry presses a finger to her lips.

"You never have to thank me, my lady. I want to do these things for you." He smiles, his eyes soaking up her shapely figure.

"How did you know I wanted this dress?" Susan smiles, turning to look in her vanity's mirror.

"Because I too wanted to see you in it." Terry gingerly touches the silver chains draped around Susan's bare shoulders, gently straightening them, and pulling them upwards a little bit…..to which Susan places her hands upon his, and slides them back down to her lower shoulders. Her eyes twinkle up at him mischievously, with a look Terry just could not ignore.

He kisses her moist red lips, his hands going around her tight dress, the velvet adding to the softness beneath his touch. Susan wonders, with the further inspiration of this dress, what more could be awaiting her on this special night.

"Come on, Amara! We're going to be late!" Michelle returns to claim her escort for the night, an anxiety ridden Robin calmly trying to collect his courage as he sits on the settee.

A little hesitantly---or was it more embarrassed---Alex steps through the door, following Michelle, even shocking Robin at how a tough, tomboyish girl could transform into such a dazzling (and shapely, though Robin chides himself at the very thought) woman because of the very dress.

"Don't look at me like that, shrimp." Alex catches his stare, "Remember, I'm only wearing this because---" she starts to complain. Michelle rolls her eye lined blue eyes at hearing this for the thousandth time, when Alex stops. Sayer was coming into the room at the sound of her voice, the bottle of his cologne still open in his hand.

"Ally.." he whispers, gazing at her approvingly with the slinky glitter red dress causing his eyes to pop out at her.

"What?" She says nonchalantly, such frivolous things as dresses not making a bit of difference to her. (Though deep inside, she was secretly pleased at the way Sayer's eyes lit up upon seeing her.)

"You look…." He stops, for at once at a loss for words. Nothing presented itself as good enough for her.

"Oh, that good, huh?" Alex says sarcastically at his "non compliment", though the sparkle in his eye told her all that she needed to know.

"Ally." Sayer's sweet side comes out as he smiles, looking down from her questioning gaze, seeing her open toed red slippers to the top of her bejewelled head. "Wow." He whispers, now it was Alex's turn to look away from his intent gaze.

"Well, are we ready?" Michelle tosses a shawl around her bare shoulders, going to Robin who stands and Michelle was glad she could easily pick up that scent of musk she had just bought for him. "Perfume!" She stops her reverie into Robin's eyes, just recalling something "important" forgotten.

"Amara! You forgot to put on your perfume." The look on Michelle's face made it seem like the end of the world as she tried to dress Amara properly in the ways of a lady.

"I didn't bring any---" Alex starts to feel like a dummy on parade with all of Michelle's pamperings.

"I'll go get you some of mine, then." Michelle was determined for Amara to be proper and what was a lady without her perfume? Michelle is just about out the door when Alex stops her.

"Don't bother, Michelle." She raises her hand, simply taking the bottle of men's cologne from Sayer's hand as he was just about to put some on, and splashes it generously onto herself. "There. Are you happy?" She smirks as Michelle looks about to collapse.

"Men's cologne! What will everyone think?" Michelle says snootily at the social "no-no".

Reveling in it, Alex shoves the bottle back at Sayer, who takes it and finishes putting some on himself.

"Guess they'll all know that you and me belong together, huh?" he smirks, capping the cologne with a flourish. Alex gives him a pair of raised eyebrows and a warning glance in return.

The chauffeured limousine soon arrives, Terry and a rosy-cheeked Susan with a white rose placed in her hair, join the two couples in the hallway.

On the drive to her parent's mansion to this oh-so-important ball (more a showing of Robin's fitness to be accepted or not into the prominent Moreau clan) Michelle gives out some final instructions.

"Now, everyone. The key to being a successful guest is to just listen to whatever the person you're speaking to has to say. And just nod at the end of each sentence. Only once in a while you must throw in a "That's true" or "Yes, it is so" when it seems required."  
"Ladies, you can politely giggle at the end of a story, or just smile bewitchingly, see? Like this." Michelle brandishes one of her most bewitching smiles. "Don't---whatever you do---start up stories about anything common, like car mechanics or sports for instance." She flashes a quick glance across the dark limo towards where Alex was sitting, who shakes her head at her mockingly.

"The weather is soo out of date. Everyone knows you are saying it just not to be stiff." Michelle's snootiness shows as she is giving this advice. The short ride from the hotel to the mansion about over, Michelle quickly turns her full attention to two of the limo's occupants especially.

"And please, I beg of you, Amara, Sayer. **Please** don't cause any scenes." Michelle knew quite well both of her friends' penchant for inviting in trouble.

"Who, us?" Sayer says innocently, a fake hurt expression on his handsome face.

"Yes you!" Robin whispers frantically, the closer they get the more he feels about to implode.

"Promise me." Michelle says seriously.

"All right. We'll behave." Alex smiles, while jabbing with her elbow Sayer's hand that was crawling up her leg in the darkness.

"Ahhh!" Sayer exclaims at the instant pain caused, then joins in with the most innocent of smiles at Michelle and Robin, neither of which look entirely convinced, but there was no time for further reproach---the limo had arrived.

Terry and Susan, were quiet the whole trip in the darkness (Sayer wonders why….smirking to himself…hee hee hee), when suddenly the lights flash on when the doors open and Susan hurriedly wipes lipstick from Terry's mouth with a handkerchief, the white rose that once resided in her hair, was strewn across the seat in petals.

"Are you two ready? Or should we tell the driver to take another swing around the block?" Sayer smirks as he gets out. Watching Robin and Michelle walk in front of him, arm in arm, he turns to Alex as she appears from the car, the moonlight and the stars illuminating her sparkling gown. He extends his arm out to her as he watches Terry do the same for Susan, and he waits for Alex to take it. She eyes him suspiciously, hesitant for a moment.

"We have to be proper, right?" Sayer whispers to her with a smile, as Alex slides her shimmering red arm through his black tuxedoed one.

"Only for tonight. Tomorrow we go back to being improper." Alex says teasingly.

"I like the sound of that." Sayer squeezes her arm to his chest, knowing tomorrow Alex will be just as dazzling to him in a long pair of pants and a men's suit and tie as she is tonight. _My Ally, _he thinks proudly as they walk down the moonlit path together towards the palatial mansion's huge double doors.

Opulence and extravagance are the words that come to mind when describing the scene before them. An all out social occasion, the richest and finest bred in France and even some others from nearby on the continent had turned out for the excellent dining societal company. And yes, a chance to be presented to sweet young Michelle Moreau's new beau, who if all went well, would one day be rather influential in France's high society. (Not to mention political and economical matters as well, to which the current Moreau clan had quite a hand in.)

"There you are my darling! I did think for a few moments you were going to be more than fashionably late." Josephine Moreau greets her daughter with a kiss on both cheeks.

"Yes, ma mere." Michelle smiles sweetly, becoming suddenly weak in her mother's commanding presence.

"Good evening, Madame More----" Robin begins to politely address her, but the lady seemingly chooses to ignore him, walking right past and taking Alex's hands in hers.

"Amaralexis, my beautiful girl! You look more like your mother every time I see you! So much nicer in a dress, ne pas?" Her French accent was thick, Madame Moreau kisses both of her cousin's little girl's cheeks.

"Madame." Alex nods, with a courteous smile, finding herself liking Michelle's mother's bold ways more now (and her treatment of men too, especially that shrimp).

"You have turned out exquisite! We must show your cousin off too, to our guests, Michelle cherie." She coos at Alex's fashionable evening dress and more feminine air. Alex merely smiles at the compliment.

"You can say that agai----" Sayer starts to say when Alex's heel smashes down on his foot, shutting him up.

"What was that young man?" Madame looks at Sayer questioningly.

"Uhhhh, nice party." Sayer fills in, put on the spot.

"Yes." Michelle's mother says amicably, though not liking something about this one. _Perhaps we will see about this one too, Amara._

"Ah! You have arrived." The lord of the Moreau household comes to join them.

"Pa pere!" Michelle smiles at her father's loving kiss. At least he had the courtesy enough to exchange nods with Robin and with Sayer and Terry as well.

"Mademoiselles." He kisses both Alex and Susan's hands, graciously adding a very French, "Enchante" as he looks at Susan approvingly, and exchanges a nod with the girl who had given his wife so much trouble and worry when she was a girl. _A woman now you are, little troublemaker. _He shakes his head with a smile at the memories.

"Tres vous charmant sembler." Henri says to the three ladies.

"May I say the same of you, Madame." Terry bows in Madame Moreau's direction, as she smiles at his understanding of the French language in her long trained gown. She was perhaps, no longer shapely, but still very becoming. Josephine was very pleased with the complimentary young man, wishing for a moment that it was him and not the other shorter one that Michelle was interested in. _Ah well, c'est la vie. _She nods back to him kindly.

"Please enjoy the soiree." She extends her hand out invitingly. "Dinner will be served shortly. In the meantime, some of my guests would be very interested in meeting you, I think." Madame Moreau at last turns her gaze to Robin, with a forced, yet polite nod in the very smallest of slight smiles.

"Madame." Robin nods back, wishing Terry didn't have to show him up all the time. Especially in front of Michelle's parents with all that French and good manners. _What can I do? Well, they should just like me for who I am and that's that. _Robin decides as Michelle leads him off to the oh-so-wonderful task of introductions to people who had a fixed opinion of him already, he was sure. After several introductions to nosy old biddies, and the highest class socialites this side of the continent, Robin was grateful when Pierre the butler rang the dinner bell, the crowd swarming around him making him feel more like a circus monkey than a man.

Dispersing to their appointed seats at the dinner table, Robin was now glad he only had to deal with those few surrounding him at the table in close vicinity. Though he was certain Madame Moreau placed him amongst the most talkative and nosily inquisitive of the bunch, one particular old Frenchman questioned him on every subject imaginable, making him feel like he was a victim of the Spanish inquisition (French style of course) than a dinner guest. Robin's only picked at meal was not going down well at all.

But somehow his love for Michelle drives him and he unusually muddles his way through, not offending anyone, though trying to avoid the lying, he keeps up the appearance of a well-bred young man who somehow overcame the odds to become a success in famous circles.

Feeling both her parents' gazes bearing down upon him through the entire meal, Robin feels a certain triumph at their semi-appeased nods exchanged with each other as the dinner breaks up and the guests return to their milling around, reveling in each other's company.

_Maybe it's not going to be so bad. _Robin thinks as Michelle squeezes him arm, feeling the tide going her way. _Maybe I'll make it after all. _He thinks as they enter the Great Hall, rejoining the rest of the guests.

The party continues with Michelle and Alex giving a recital of sorts, to everyone's rapt attention, impressing them with refined violinist skills and deft pianist fingers, and Michelle's grace and poise exuding from the stage.

Truly she was a Moreau, a dazzling example of classic etiquette, and her perspective partner did indeed have high expectations set upon him, for the next generation of France's societal leaders. Couples begin to dance to the romantic melodies, the finest orchestra in all of France as the duo's backup, as they make beautiful music play throughout the crowded hall.

Entertaining those around with his fine manners and intelligent conversation, Terry takes his gorgeous lady out onto the dance floor, enchanting the audience with their flowing charm together displayed.

As promised, behaving (that meant keeping his mouth shut completely) Sayer's only enjoyment in this boring old house was watching Alex dazzle both men and women alike. Onstage and then in the crowd, forming around her, there was something dignified and attractive in her natural charm and beauty that always drew people to her. They were all pleasantly shocked to find the outcast cousin had turned out to be such a fine lady as well.

Staying quiet outside of the group around Alex, feeling the wanting gazes of several (not too bad) French mademoiselle wall flowers as the music plays on, Sayer's wandering thoughts look up to see Alex's hand extended out to him.

"Aren't you going to ask a girl to dance?" She smiles at his surprised expression.

"Maybe if there was a girl here I knew---I only see a woman." Sayer teases back, taking her hand in his as she leads him out to join the dancing couples.

_Your choice of anyone in this crowd and you still choose me. We do have something, don't we?_ Sayer thinks to himself as he feels Alex's arms wrap around him as she takes the lead as they begin to sway to the romantic violin music of Michelle's. Sayer was now feeling completely in his element, hobnobbing with those high-class snoots was not his cup of tea. Smiling into each other's eyes as they dance rhythmically to the music, Alex spots Terry and Susan dancing together, Susan's head pressed tightly to his chest, both their eyes closed, seeming terribly in love with each other.

_Maybe Susan was right. _Alex recalls her conversation a week or two back, when she told Susan that all men were the same. _Maybe there are exceptions. _Alex gazes from Terry's blissful expression at Susan to the same happy one on the man she was dancing with herself, believing she and Susan might just have found two of the very few.

_Terry you are wonderful. _Susan lets him lead her in their romantic dance across the floor. Terry was as good a dancer as he was at everything else---perfect, in Susan's eyes. _In your arms…I never want to be anywhere else…. _Her eyes closed, pressed to Terry's warm chest, Susan could still his violet eyes haunting her every thought, as her fuschia ones right one, were soaring through his.

_Susan, my love, you look so beautiful tonight. As you do every night. But tonight….perhaps tonight is the night. Will I have a chance to ask? My lady…if I could be so lucky…. _Terry thinks adoringly of her, when he feels a sudden tap on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he sees a rather portly looking man with a balding head, but a full beard, asking him to move aside.

"Pardon, M'sieur." His French was thick with wine along with high-class snobbishness. Terry must force himself in true gentlemanly fashion to let Susan dance with another man, as was required of tradition and etiquette, even if he would really rather not.

Reluctantly, Terry steps aside, almost changing his mind when he sees the look in Susan's eyes, as the man, jaunty with wine, dances her off away from Terry, leaving him standing alone, amongst the crowd of couples, his arms feeling empty without her in them.

"Charmante, charmante, Mademoiselle." The man begins to murmur in her ear, pulling her closer to him. "Je avoir besoin vous. Laisser nous en mi ne temps, de belle mi ne bien, bien considerable…"

As Susan struggles frightened in his grasp, she knows not what he says but the amorous tone in his voice was enough for her to know what he wanted as she tries to escape his drunken grip. But he was stronger than he looked as he holds on to her with one hand, the other hand touching her where she didn't want anyone but Terry to touch…

"Excuse me, Sir," her heart lifts as she hears Terry's deep voice, rumbling low with anger from behind them, as he taps the rude man on the shoulder. "The lady does not approve of your attentions," he says, his voice threatening but still checked.

"Au contraire, mon ami, I believe she does," his English broken, he takes a wriggling Susan and begins to dance her away. Seeing the desperation in his love's eyes, as she looks to him, fear written on her lovely features, Terry loses all control.

Grabbing the fat man's chubby arm, and pulling him with such force, he could have broken it were it not so well-padded, Terry, in one strong motion, sends the man flying across the dance floor with a powerful right hook. He then takes a dazed Susan in his arms and leads her out the large double doors without a single glance back. The butler is left standing with their wraps which he immediately brought to the front upon seeing their intention to leave the premises, with an ominous slam of the doors.

The entire hall elapses into mortified silence, even the orchestra ceasing its soft background strains, while Michelle nearly drops her beloved violin to the ground at the scene.

"All right, Ter!" Sayer's unwelcome remark breaks the silent room, the crowd as one gasping in horror at the out and out hooliganism just displayed before their snobbish presences as many hurry to help the poor victimized member of their society from his place laying on the floor. His jaw was bleeding profusely, staining his pristine white vest and shirt front. Even Madame Moreau and her husband rush to his aid, apologizing for the rudeness of that hot-headed young man to this well-respected member of France's leading political party.

Robin's eyes widen in disbelief that his calm and collected brother---the one they thought would never be any problem---would do this to him and Michelle.

He holds his head in his hands, suddenly feeling his chances slipping away, meeting Michelle's shocked gaze, he could sense she felt the same way, proven by the displeased glances they both receive from Madame Moreau after she has her own doctor (thankfully present) attend to the unfortunate politician. Slowly, the hall quiets down, though now instead of looking him over approvingly, the guests all whisper about his brother's little escapade.

"Oh, Michelle," Robin whispers to her as they timidly dance, knowing everyone was talking about them.

"Maybe it's all right." But he didn't like the uncertain tone in Michelle's voice. "If things were really bad, Ma mere would just walk out," she tries to brighten up his depressed, dimmed mood.

"Does it get worse thank that?" Robin wishes he had not asked, the words just finishing coming from his mouth as a sudden resounding "SMACK!" could be heard across the hall.

"_Close your eyes. Count to three_," Robin hears Michelle chant in his mind, both of them already having a pretty good idea of who was at the bottom of the trouble this time.

When they open their eyes after a count of 3, they do find exactly what they had expected. In a situation similar to Susan's, Alex was asked to dance by a man other than Sayer, who had an even harder time accepting this. Etiquette meant very little to him so he stood firm, until Alex had to push him aside, reminding him of their promise, and the trouble that had occurred already, so he had relented. This man was perfectly sober, perfectly well-bred, spoke perfect English and was perfectly a jerk, with his hands sliding up, up, up Alex's long slitted evening dress. But Alex's quick response was immediate.

SLAP!

She held herself back, meaning she doesn't deck him across the room as Terry did, that would have been just **TOO** unladylike for her Michelle to bear. Instead she whacked him hard across the face, enough to leave a bright red hand print on one cheek. That in itself was enough to constitute a scene, but the fun wasn't over yet. To Michelle and Robin's utter horror, they watch Sayer, who had been leaning against the drink table, trying to calm himself with a glass of "punch", take off like a laser beam across the room. Grabbing the unknowing Englishman before he had a chance to even register what was happening, he shoved him across a nearby confection table, resulting in a cake and dessert mess.

"Don't you **EVER** touch my woman!" his eyes flash angrily down at the taller man pinned beneath him.

"**STARR!"** Alex's voice commands, rushing to him, pulling on his arm to stop.

"You come near her again, your hands won't be able to hold a pencil, never mind do anything else!" Sayer's voice darkened threateningly, his grip on the astonished man's shirtfront loosens, but not before shoving him down hard into a banana cream pudding bowl, sending a splattering mess all over the man's jacket and pants.

"I took care of it. I didn't need you to----" Alex whispers low, realizing her breath was wasted when he was this angry.

Robin looks to Michelle's parents, and his heart sinks in his chest as he watches Madame indignantly leave the room, her husband close behind her. The guests decide to leave this madhouse as well, the crème-pied Englishman the first to take off, the hall empties out on this now very unsociable occasion.

"_Michelle, what can I---?" _Robin's mind searches for a way to rectify the situation coming up horribly blank, as he turns to her. Michelle's large eyes brim over with tears at the ruined evening, at her ruined chances, at her ruined life as she runs from the hall, racing up the spiral staircase to her room, and throws herself on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Michelle…" Robin whispers about to go after her, when her father appears before him, a stern expression on his greying features.

"Please leave my house," he says simply, motioning him and Sayer towards the front door. He motions for Alex to go upstairs, but she stands firm with the two outcasts.

With a final longing look up the staircase she had disappeared to, Robin goes, along with trouble-making Alex and Sayer right behind him.

"This is all your fault." He hisses as the butler closes the front doors after them with a resounding bang.

"My fault!" Sayer defends himself, "Terry started it!" he whines, blaming it on his absent brother.

"Yeah, well, you sure did a good job of finishing it!" Robin snaps.

"That jerk should've learned that he can't mess with----" Sayer was still fuming over that guy when the door opens again and Pierre the butler wordlessly shoves out three jackets, so surprised by his master's anger at them that he for once forgot himself.

"---us." Sayer finishes, smirking to himself.

"Did you have to threaten his body parts?" Robin recalls the scene vividly as he leads them around the side of the mansion.

"And did you have to tell them all I'm "your woman'!" Alex speaks up, his words now coming back to her as well. "Let's just get this straight. I am **NOT** your woman." She would not---not ever---be treated like a mere possession by anyone.

"Then what are you?" Sayer says in an argumentative mood, though really wanting to know their current relationship status.

"I'm----" Alex looks away searching for the right term, not so sure of it herself as she sees Robin beginning to climb a trellis leading up to the second floor of the mansion.

"What're you doing?" she asks incredulously.

"I'm going to see Michelle. She's shut me out." He tries to reach out to her mind, once again finding it closed to him since she ran off.

"You're not going to be able to do it that way," she calls to him, "believe me, I've tried it." Alex recalls a wild golden-haired youth climbing in and out of the "escape route" of Michelle's window, to the city's freedom, until one day the sturdy back trellis was "magically" replaced with an old rickety antique one. _But did that stop me then? Not a chance._

"Be quiet! Somebody might he---hea-----AHHH!" The shaky trellis rocks to and fro until it finally cracks, Robin and ivy vines and little white forget-me-nots tumbling to the ground in a heap.

"See?" Alex smirks as Sayer helps his fallen brother up.

"You sure that's 'Chelle's room?" Sayer asks looking up at the closed window in the moonlight.

"Of course I'm sure!" Both Robin and Alex shout together, then stare at one another, and quickly look away, disbelieving that they could ever have any thoughts in common.

"All right then. Ready Ally?" he looks at his sparkling beauty.

"Ready." She smiles knowingly, though Robin had no idea what they were….

"AHHHHH!" Each grabbing hold of him, they forcefully thrust him upward, aiming him directly at the closed window.

SPLAT! Robin finds himself against the cold panes of glass, agilely holding himself up somehow on the ledge.

"Gotcha up there!" Sayer whispers loudly, smacking his hands together and sticking one out to his partner, who shakes it, chuckling at this lark and at how ridiculous Robin looked. He seemed like a monkey tangled in a web of ivy vines, hanging on Michelle's windowsill.

"What're you laughing at down there?" Robin asks angrily, as he lightly taps on the window while holding on tightly.

"Nothing," Sayer joins in the laughter. Robin rolls his eyes. _How can they be laughing at a time like this! And it's their fault too!_

"Michelle, Michelle!" Robin calls softly, the urgent sound in it caused from his slipping fingers.

"Go away!" He could hear her muffled sobs through the window. He realizes that she is emotionally sensitive---like he was----but enough is enough.

"Michelle, we have to talk." He bangs now at the window, trying to be authoritative.

"It's all ruined! **RUINED**!" She cries looking at him through the window.

"Michelle---let me in---I'm gonna fall," Robin demands though still surprised when the window quickly slides open.

"Hurry!" Michelle helps tug him in. "Robin!" She throws her arms around him, her hot tears spilling down his neck. "Let's just run away together! Forget this all---take me away from here!" she cries into his ear plaintively.

"Michelle. I don't know what to do----I can't take you away from your parents." In his eyes she could see the fear in them.

"You can't?" She asks, pulling back from his embrace.

"No! It's---it's not right. Maybe it's best if we just let them cool down awhile and then----" he starts.

"You're afraid of my mother," Michelle's distraught mind feels somehow betrayed, she had believed he wouldn't just give up so easily.

"I'm not afraid. I'm just---just----" _How do I tell her I only want everything to go right? That I don't want to anger her parents any further? That I want my chances with her-----_

"You **ARE** afraid! Afraid to take me away! Afraid to fight for me!" Fresh tears stream down her disappointed cheeks.

"Michelle----it's not that----listen----I just----" the words he chooses are obviously not the right ones for her troubled mind.

"They were right about you! You are just a seasonal idol! Maybe you aren't good enough if you won't stand up for me, if you don't love me enough to take me away with you!"

"Michelle, you're not in your right mind. You really don't want me to go against your parent's like that. You're just upset and----" He believed her words were just clouded by her distraught emotions.

"If you're so sure they're right, then why don't you just go away! I don't need you! You're not the whole world! I can take care of myself since you obviously don't want to! My parents were right about you. You know what they said? They told me that rock stars are vain creatures who care about nobody but themselves. Yesterday I would've said….." Michelle trails off, her love almost winning out, almost. "….but now, now I know! It's true! It's all true!" Michelle's tears turn angry at his insensitivity, hurt at his reluctance. _Maybe it's all been only a dream---my mind playing tricks on me. _She feels the tears sting her cheeks.

"Go away! I never want to see you again! Go back to Japan with the others! Go back to Janus for all I care! Just go away!" She thrusts open the window again, her hand pointing out, her face turned away.

"Michelle…" Robin begins to plead, though she won't even look at him, his own sensitive soul hurt to the core less by her angry words than by her quickness to distrust him---and their bond together---so easily.

"I thought you were the one who would understand me." He says sadly, disappearing out the window with one final look into her glassy blue eyes. _I guess, after all. I am truly alone in this universe. _Robin feels his heart being ripped asunder in his chest as a dark cloud passes over the moon's light, casting a shadow over the mansion.

"What do you think's happening up there?" Alex asks, her lip twisted as Robin and Michelle's silhouettes in the window had disappeared further into her bedroom.

"I don't know." Sayer says nonchalantly, when the butler and a maid come out the front door, Alex quickly grabs Sayer's arm and pulls him down into the bushes so as not to be seen.

"So, Ally," Sayer watches in amusement as the old butler and the young maid exchange a few stolen kisses in the garden behind the mansion. Looking back at his own little bit of ooh-la-la, his eyes travel to her rather revealing position, she not remembering to properly hold herself in that very much slitted gown, so as not to show too much leg.

"Where'd he touch you?" Sayer suddenly needed to know.

"Somewhere **you** never have." Alex smirks, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Where!" Sayer almost shouts, Alex putting a warning finger to her lips to be quiet, then she shrugs teasingly.

"Here?" He boldly just sticks his hand pretty high up her thigh, not wanting to be outdone by any man when it came to this sort of thing and his Ally.

"Higher." Alex shakes her head at his warm touch on her leg.

"Here?" Sayer says a little less confidently, his fingertips touching the very top of her leg now. Alex shakes her head, challenging him.

"Here!" His voice cracks, as he closes his eyes moving his hand VERY far up her leg…too far….

"It wasn't that high up," Alex breathes the sensation of his touch much different from that of the other man earlier. Alex grabs his neck and passionately kisses him as they both collapse over into the lush thorny rose bushes beside the mansion.

"Ally, are you stuck?" Sayer, huffs from the long, painful due to thorns kiss, but he finds her body still pressed to his.

"Maybe," she teases still unmoving from atop him.

"Uhhh---there's Rob, come on---let's see what happened." Sayer gets himself out of another very tempting situation he wasn't ready for yet, upon seeing Robin seemingly wandering aimlessly down the garden path.

Alex lets him go, smiling at his sweetness. _Always stay like this. You are wonderful and I am----though I'll never admit it to you----'your woman' as you put it. _She helps him up, a few rips and tears from the thorns on their clothes, but it was worth it.

"Why so glum, Rob?" Sayer jogs up the his wandering lost brother, "'Chelle's parent's catch you and Michelle---ahem—in her room and----threw you out?" Sayer smiles thinking this all one big joke, never realizing that Robin was dying inside. Alex, on the other hand, did realize it.

"Michelle?" She asks simply, knowing that look in his eye could mean nothing else and strangely she felt pity for him.

"It's over." He answers, trudging forward ahead of them, out into the dark street, the cold night air hitting him hard, it's ice biting all the way, deep into his heart.

Feeling the cool winds himself on the other side of town, Terry pulls Susan closer to him as they stroll through the city. Still proud of what he did himself at the party, he suddenly feels as if he may have embarrassed her.

"Susan, did I…embarrass you in front of all those people?" He asks suddenly, the first words passing between them since they stormed out of Michelle's parent's mansion.

"Embarrass me?" Susan looks up from his chest into his eyes. "You rescued me, my darling. I never felt so…frightened before and then you came and I was safe again. Safe." She whispers returning her adoring head to his warm chest as they make their way through the park.

"I will protect you, my lady. I will always keep you safe---in my heart as well as in my arms." Terry kisses the top of her head, buried in his chest, wondering if, after all this trauma tonight, now would be the right time to…..

He looks up and the distant stars twinkle their assent to him.

"My Precious," he whispers close to her bejewelled ear. "A crystal shining brightly in the heavens, a gazelle running gracefully through a field, a perfect white rose in full bloom---there is only one thing more splendid, more beautiful, more dazzling that surpasses them all---and that is you, my lady." Terry suddenly leaves her side, bowing down on one knee before her.

"Terry…" Susan breathes as he takes her slender hand in his, not believing this was happening to her, Susan feels her breath catching in her throat, her heart quickening in her chest. _Terry darling, are you going to…?_

Susan dares not even think it, her other hand clutching at her chest as she hears his every word as if in a dream.

"I am not good enough for you, my Princess. Nor will I ever will be, but please, allow me the privilege of requesting of you, the honor of proposing to you----Susan, my lady, my love," Terry pauses, pulling out a large violet amethyst ring. It was encrusted with small jewels and diamonds surrounding it, set on a beautiful gold band, and he holds it out to her. "I am so bold as to----I am asking for your hand in marriage." Terry's eyes gaze up at her adoringly filled with hope beyond hope, that he would be so lucky as for her to accept.

"Terry," she whispers, in awe of what Providence had blessed upon her, tears springing to her eyes, she could find no words good enough to express her overwhelming joy.

"I know I am not worthy," Terry takes her silence as reluctance, it truly being the opposite in fact.

"Darling! Darling! I hope that I can be worthy of your love! Worthy---as your wife," she smiles her beautiful joyful smile down at him, nodding her acceptance of his offered hand in marriage.

"My beloved," Terry smiles up at her in a dream, sliding the gorgeous ring on her delicate left hand and then closing his starry eyes, kissing the ring finger that now symbolized their love for each other, the promise to come----their engagement. Susan looks down on her new fiancé adoringly, clutching her chest, her heart exploding from within as she gazes at Terry, his chestnut hair gleaming in the moonlight as he lips tenderly press her trembling hand.

"Are you chilly, my love?" Terry rises, his violet eyes sparkling brighter than the stars, and gently squeezes her hand. He takes off his jacket and drapes it around her bare shoulders to fend off the cold, but it was not the cool wind from without making her tremble, it was the sheer joy from within.

"I love you, Terry." Susan whispers, as his arms wrap around her slender form, feeling she would burst if she did not utter those three small but oh-so-meaningful words.

"And I will always love you, my Susan. I can't imagine my life without you any longer." Terry replies in his poetic way, happiness and joy not enough to express the feelings in his heart, in his soul, as he leans his head down to hers. Her kiss tasted even more sweet somehow, knowing that she was his forever, his and his alone, that they belonged to one another, as their new promise together lasts long into the Paris night.

An evening filled with moonlit romance, of soft caressing kisses, of warm and tender embraces along the star lined walk back to the hotel, Terry holds Susan close to him all the while. Both of them were in a trance called 'love', clinging to each other tightly.

Glancing every once in awhile through dream clouded eyes, Susan sees the ring on her finger, it's beautiful, flawless gems glittering in the moonlight. Susan closes her eyes and opens them again quickly, just to make sure it was real and not only an illusion. For what it symbolized---of the promise Terry made to her this night---for all nights---was her every wish, her every dream, her every waking desire----to be loved, to be accepted, to belong to him and he to her.

"I will give you everything you deserve. I'll do all I can to make you happy, my precious." For countless times that night, Terry whispers sweet promises in her adoring ears, caressing them with his words as a sweetheart would, caressing them with his lips as only a lover could.

"You do make me happy---so so happy!" Susan breathes, looking into his low-lidded eyes, exchanging yet one more passionate kiss in the hotel hallway.

"Maybe we should go look for them," Alex says getting up from her seat on the settee in the 3 Lights' room. She had quickly changed into something more "her style" as soon as entering her hotel suite. This consisted of a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. Going to the door, she turns the handle, knowing just where to look for a missing Susan and Terry, not so concerned about their whereabouts as much as Susan's—ahem---well being.

She's about to head towards Susan's room, which she had tried to keep a close eye on but they could have slipped by with all of Sayer's constant blabbering. _We'll see,_ Alex turns the French styled handle to find the missing couple kissing on their front step, so to speak.

"You two can't keep your hands of each other, can you?" Sayer calls out to them from his comfortable lazing across the couch as Alex steps back with raised eyebrows. Terry and Susan enter the room quietly.

"No, we can't." Susan boldly admits, unwrapping her hands from Terry and innocently holding her left one out, displaying it in quite a graceful manner before them all. Noting….something…different about the pair, Alex's suspicious mind immediately jumps to conclusions (that aren't so so very far off if they don't take care, this night especially) and looks the flushed Susan, her hair slightly askew, up and down. Her observant eyes suddenly catch upon the glint of a violet glow. She grabs her friend's left hand, pulling it closer to the light, raising it high in the air for her eyes to see it clearly.

"Susan." Alex breathes, not knowing what to feel exactly. _Any woman---especially a woman with a career like ours should consider the consequences very carefully before_ _she just gave her life away to a man. _That was always Alex's belief on the subject and now it was presenting itself in one of her closest circle of friends, a fellow soldier. _But he's a soldier too. _Alex glances quickly to Terry's proud smile, back to Susan's glowing face, and in disbelief at Sayer's obliviousness behind her.

"Are you---?" Alex asks in shock at one of the fastest engagements she's ever heard of. _They only just started this all two weeks ago! _Her independent mind shouts. Susan nods up and down, trying to hold back her overwhelming happiness in vain, from the bursting smile on her face.

"'Are you' what?" Sayer sits up on the couch curious to the inner workings that women often annoyingly omitted crucial words.

Both of these particular women were ignoring him, as Susan grips Alex's firm hands, beginning to giggle ecstatically, wanting to share her joy of joys with one of her dearest friends. Perhaps after all was said and done, Alex was her closest friend, despite a stark contrast between them, with Alex's tough exterior, yet she was someone who truly deeply cared for her.

"What!" Sayer twists his lip, women a mystery beyond him.

"Engaged, Sayer." Terry wraps a strong arm around his lady, proud to call her his own.

"Oh, right." Just recalling that Terry had explained his intentions a few days back, his eyes wide at his brother's courage. Sayer jumps up, the very first to shake Terry's hand.

"You are the man, Ter!" He jokes with a pleased wink, glad to see at least one brother happy. "Congratulations!" He vigorously pumps Terry's hand up and down.

"Thank you," Terry smiles.

"Congratulations." Alex, with the first shock over, takes her cue and shakes Terry's hand uneasily in her powerful grip.

"Thank you." Terry's eyes lock with hers for a moment, understanding all she wanted him to know. "You'd better be good to her."

"I will." He answers, and pulls Susan, who was trembling again, close to him, protectively, stroking her hair. They listen to Sayer's teasings and all the goings on for a few minutes before remembering, in all his excitement, he had another brother to share the good news with.

"Robin? Did you hear? Susan has agreed to become my---" Terry starts over towards Robin, who was seated in a chair facing the balcony, unnoticed, looking dazedly out at the stars in the dark night sky. "----wife," Terry's exuberance turns into concern as he suddenly notices his brother's strange mood. Robin's ususally neatened clothing was loosened and askew, his tie dangling unfettered around his neck, his well-cared for hair was a mess (and that was being kind), Robin looking more like he had just been through World War III than at a high societal ball.

"About before, Robin, I truly am sorry, but I couldn't just stand by and—" Terry begins to apologize but stops, seeing from the blank distant look on Robin's face that he was not even registering his presence, never mind his words.

"No use talking to him, Ter---–he's been like that all night," Sayer says with a sigh, plunking down on the settee again. Robin not always on Sayer's 'good side', he still cared for his brother immensely and was feeling bad that he was a state like this.

"All night?" Terry asks, feeling responsible somehow (but still not regretting his necessary actions earlier).

"Since we left," Alex plops down next to Sayer, pulling a long leg up on the couch and leaning her head on her raised knee.

"Did her parents…?" Terry asks delicately trying to gather what had happened after he and Susan left so suddenly.

"Well, we didn't help matters either after you left, and Michelle's parents walked out--- but that wasn't what did it," Alex explains quietly. "I don't know exactly what, but… something happened between him and Michelle," Alex whispers as the four of them huddle close as for Robin not to hear.

"Oh," Susan tries to bring herself from the blissful reverie to feel concern and easily succeeds. Just gazing across the room at the despondent look on poor Robin's face, Susan is saddened that anyone could be unhappy on this, her special night.

Thinking of Michelle, as she has all evening, Alex wonders what she was doing right now.

_Crying, still, probably,_ Alex smiles, _and all because of that shrimp._ Gazing across the room at Robin's transfixed-out-the-window stare, Alex can't help but feel a little sorry for him. _I warned you both about this --- how love can hurt --- can break you. Why didn't you listen, Michelle?_ Alex reaches out to Michelle through her own link but feels nothing in return save forthis immense overwhelming sadness. _I guess it's the same reason I can't either, _Alex glances at Sayer, a confused expression on her face, then turns back to studying Robin. _But you know what, Michelle? I do think he really loves you, _it almost pains Alex to see the lost look in his eye. _That's how I would feel if I lost you, too, _Alex can't imagine herself without Michelle in her life, and just thinking of her ---sad---depressed---lonely--- is almost too much for Alex to bear. _But I have to let you do this on your own! You have enough interference without me too. That mother of yours! _Alex vividly recalls a restrained childhood's attempt to be forced upon her wild days as well. _You do deserve to choose your own way in this, though. Maybe after you cool off, you'll see your way straight ---- whatever that means. But through it all Michelle, I'm here for you, as I always have been, as I always will be, no matter what_. Alex opens her mind to her troubled friend, distance meaning nothing to two hearts who were one. And Michelle's opens finally with a waterfall of tears of uncertain regrets to Alex's caring soul.

Alex excuses herself early, feeling the welcomed in weight of Michelle's woes on her. Terry finds his bit of happiness in this crazy world once again in Susan's loving arms as they embrace goodnight, a promise yet to come on their lips. Though concerned for his brother, hoping the best for him, Terry is still overwhelmed by the feelings of joy in his own heart.

"I hauled him off to bed," Sayer comes out of Robin's bedroom, the shorter man's tuxedo pants and jacket on Sayer's arm (which he promptly dumps on the couch).

"Did he say anything?" Terry asks, smiling at Sayer's unusual and sudden concern and attention to his oft argued with sibling.

"Nah. I just heard him say her name when I shut the door. Ter---?" Sayer says thoughtfully as he follows his brother into his room.

"Yes, Sayer?" Terry begins to undress, Susan's sweet scent on his shirt as he unbuttons.

"Is being in love supposed to be so hard?" Sayer asks, wondering was in store for him in this chosen path with Alex.

"Yes, sometimes, if it's real and true," Terry answers reflecting on his own romance," but then in the end, it's more than rewarding," Terry smiles softly, a crystal clear picture of Susan's adoring eyes gazing back at his proud soul.

"Eager to see his new fiancee, Terry rises early, dressing in a casual suit and appearing fresh and clean-shaven at Susan's door in the hallway. Just as excited to see him as soon as possible too, Susan is already dressed, looking lovely in a perfectly suited to their French surroundings frilled blouse and mini-skirt. Susan just finishes making her bed when her heart leaps at a knock at the door, she knowing by the soft gentle rapping that it was _**him.**_

"Terry," she whispers, almost tripping on her own feet as she races to the door like the giddy schoolgirl she never was.

"The most beautiful flowers in Paris for the most beautiful woman in France, or anywhere else, too," Terry smiles as he holds out an assortment of lilies, roses, and other delicate blooms, all white and lavender, wrapped in tissue and tied with a ribbon to Susan when she opens the door.

"Oh, Terry," Susan beams at the compliment, receiving the flowers gingerly in her arms as Terry closes the door behind them.

"Good morning, my sweet," Terry leans down kissing her fresh bright cheek.

"Good morning," Susan turns her head just at the right angle as he was pulling back, she kissing his willing mouth fully on the lips and Terry's arms wrap quickly around her. More than a simple morning kiss, for it was truly a good morning for them --- their first as a fianced couple.

The scrunching sound of the squished flower bouquet and tissue paper calling him back to reality, Terry pulls back, gazing down lovingly at the deliriously happy look on Susan's beautiful face, feeling the joy inside of himself.

"I'll put them in water for you," Terry caresses her hands, playing with the ring on her left-hand finger as he takes the flowers from her. Susan opens her eyes slowly, nodding at whatever he was saying, Terry's kiss always enough to send her into ecstasy's trance. Seeing this, Terry chuckles softly at her sweetness, running his hand over her soft neck.

"Would mademoiselle care to join me for breakfast?" he asks playfully.

"Merci, Monsieur --- mon chere," Susan answers him in kind, her eyes turning serious as she utters yet another fond title for her beloved Terry.

"Mon cherie," Terry repeats softly, meeting her gaze as he offers his arm, Susan attaching herself to it almost second nature by now as they leave the room. In the hotels' sparsely populated dining room, Terry gentlemanly seats his lady. The two of them soon find themselves well-cared for by the overly polite French waiter, whose eyes (much to Terry's chagrin) assess Susan's long legs showing from her mini-skirt, the waiter even so bold as to take a quick peek under the table at her. Susan finds Terry uncommonly almost rude when ordering, making her giggle after the very French water disappears meekly away to fetch their breakfast. Terry looks to Susan's laughing eyes questioningly.

"Were you jealous, my love?" Susan, for some reason, loved to see her Terry this way especially – it bringing out his masculinity even more.

"It may be a common practice in France, but I believe it is ungentlemanly and belittles the…" he trails off at Susan's soft squeals of delighted laughter.

"You were jealous," Susan states, smiling.

"Yes, I was," Terry admits, a very amorous tone in his voice. Both of them lean across the table, their lips joining in the middle for a sweet kiss. Soon their breakfast arrives (one look from Terry at the aforementioned waiter was enough to send the poor man scurrying back to the kitchen).

"How is your Crepe Suzette?" Terry asks, this being the first time Susan would be trying it, he opting for the more manly eggs and sausages.

"Very good," she carefully forks at the wafer thin French version of the pancake, finding the taste rather pleasant, even if she wasn't all that hungry. "Here I want you to try it," Susan cuts off of the crepe with her fork, holding it out across the table to Terry, who, though not much interested in sweet things (save for Susan! ), takes a bite of it. As soon as it's in his mouth, Susan suddenly remembers something.

"I almost forgot--- it tastes much better when you eat it with the strawberry at the same time." Taking one of the prepared red fruits from an overflowing bowl into her hand, Susan holds it across the table gingerly between her fingers pops the strawberry into Terry's mouth.

"Does he have you feeding him already, Susan?" Alex's low voice says sarcastically as she and Sayer, tagging along behind her, come into the dining area.

"Good morning, Alex, Sayer," Susan says with a smile and a small hidden sigh as Terry quickly pulls back, swallowing the crepe and strawberry in his mouth almost whole.

"Mmmm! These look de-li-cious!" Sayer simply grabs a chair, swinging it around in one hand and straddling it easily. Alex pulls her own seat up to join them as she watches Sayer stuff several strawberries into his mouth with mild amusement.

"Want some?" Sayer catches her watching him and offers her some, his mouth full and red.

"Nah. Let's save some for your brother----in case he wants some more again," Alex's raised look at Terry and Susan makes the meaning obvious behind her teasing words.

"Did you see Rob this morning?" Sayer asks his brother over a plate loaded over with scrambled eggs and French toast. Sayer insisted on ordering these though he had to explain to the waiter of the French establishment what exactly "French toast" was and then shoving them over on Alex because he really didn't want them, it was just for "effect."

"I checked on him this morning. He was there when I left." Terry answers as Susan spoons his eggs into his mouth, draping herself on him coyly as she does so.

"Not just now when I got up. He's flown the coop." Sayer says nonchalantly, re passing those pesky French toast slices back onto Alex's plate after she dumped them back on his, not wanting them herself.

"Where do you suppose he went? Do you think he's all right to be out on his own at such a time?" Terry says, concerned thinking about the state Robin was in, when last he saw him.

"Yeah----you know Rob. He's the loner type. He'll be fine. It'll all work out for him….I hope." Sayer could not imagine what could've happened between his brother and Michelle.

_They seemed all lovey-duvey yesterday. Ah well. Love is a rocky road, isn't it? _He glances over at Alex, thinking at how hard a struggle it was just to get the two of them to this point in their relationship. _It is worth it, though. _Sayer smiles as Alex rolls her eyes at him, in that way only she could, almost throwing the toast at him, as he slides them once again on her fruity plate.

"Yes. I wouldn't want him to be this way at the Wedding." Terry says so naturally, but the word "wedding" pricks up everyone else's ears.

"Wedding!" Sayer chokes a bit on his orange juice. "Didn't you just get engaged last night? Why rush things?" He looks at his currently happy bachelor brother and for the life of him can't figure why he'd want to jump right into that frightening thing called "marriage" so suddenly. _Engagements can last for a very long time----Meatball's did, almost two years, so……_

Sayer was eager to gain Susie for a sister-in-law, sure, but not so to lose Terry. Amused, Alex chuckles at his innate fear of the mystery called marriage, always having herself more than a few doubts about it.

"So, when is it?" Alex asks, assessing the weak way Susan was subservient to Terry, hanging with her eyes closed in bliss on his chest.

"As soon as we get back to Tokyo, my love?" Terry asks hopefully, the feelings started within him pushing for the relationship to soon be consummated. Marriage to this beautiful creature was Terry's highest dream he was eager to obtain.

"Oh! No, Terry darling." Leaving her comfortable resting place on his chest, "There's so much to be done first---the church, the arrangements, my dress. I'd like to make my wedding gown myself, so it will be just everything I've always wanted. If---if that's all right, my love." Susan finishes her abrupt contradiction meekly.

"Oh." Terry says, a bit disappointed. Susan was feeling the same way herself, but----_I want this to be the perfect wedding. Everything I've dreamed. And it will be, because of you, Terry my darling. Even if it means we must wait…..Though if we're engaged already….I don't know why….._Susan still was not giving up on her merry chase.

"Of course. How much time do you think you'll need?" Terry says, immediately trying to cover up his disappointment. _I would wait a thousand years for you, my Susan. _He smiles to himself, stroking her long, raven green hair.

"A month, perhaps, no longer. The first of September we'll start our new lives together. Is that….all right?" Susan smiles up at him, but if he protested even a little bit, she would of course, change it immediately.

"Your wish is my command, beloved Susan." Terry leans over, kissing her sweetly to seal their agreement.

Sayer and Alex exchange a sideways smirk at each other, as the two continue to kiss in the crowding restaurant, drawing more than a few glances from the public. "Let's get out of here." Alex gets up from her seat, not embarrassed as much as bored with the seemingly endless kisses passing between Terry and Susan, knowing that the excitement she craved was out there, somewhere.

"Coming?" She throws over her shoulder at Sayer, who was scooping the last bit of egg into his mouth.

"Yeah!" He jumps up, scampering after her out the doors of the hotel.

_Somewhere out there----with you. _Alex smiles back at him as they leave.

Terry rounds off the last free day of their vacation by taking Susan to the most romantic sights in all of Paris wanting their first day as a fianced couple to be spent together in bliss, planning their future together. Though the melancholy mood overtaking one of their brotherly trio put a small bit of damper on their otherwise deliriously happy hearts.

Speeding around all afternoon, and lucky the local gendarme where out monitoring a passing parade in the city's center, and a little more recklessly than usual, Sayer holds on tightly to Alex's slim waist for dear life, as their flaming red motorcycle streaks through the streets of Paris. Sayer knew the source for Alex's silence as well as her living dangerous behavior was because of Michelle's torment on her mind, eating into her shared soul.

_I think I know what you're feeling, Ally. Rob and I haven't always been very close---nothing at all like what you and 'Chelle have---but still, he's my brother. And I hope everything will turn out okay for him and 'Chelle both. _Sayer's thoughts go spinning in his head as the motorcycle comes to an abrupt, screeching halt, sending his unhelmeted head (he ditched it miles back, it being too hot for a "helmet oven" on such a blazing July day) smashing against Alex's stiffened back.

_Stiff and hard. Ow. _Sayer rubs his smarting forehead. _I sure hope Michelle and Rob get back together soon! 'Cause I want to live a little longer, Ally! _Sayer's mind whines at the small lump forming at his temple. Looking up, he follows Alex's gaze, and finds them both looking at a long pier at the edge of the sea. "How far have we---?" Sayer begins to ask, when Alex holds up her hand for silence, and takes her helmet off. And just then, do Sayer's unobservant eyes pick up the figure of a smallish man with silvery hair standing at the end of the dock, looking out over the rippling waves as if he just might……

"Robin!" Sayer is off the bike in a flash, suddenly realizing as he dashes to his depressed brother, that this was the reason for Alex's crazy speeding, that somehow she knew EXACTLY where Robin was---and that maybe he needed them here….

In a wink, Sayer's there at Robin's side, looking at his lost expression worriedly.

"Have you ever been to the bottom of the ocean, Sayer?" Robin asks, spacey, his voice, eerily calm. His eyes were still transfixed upon the rushing, incoming waters.

"It's not all that bad, Rob!" Sayer says, panic stricken, trying to comfort his brother, hoping it would stop him from any suicidal tendencies. But coming up from behind to the two men, Alex understands that was not what he was saying at all. That Robin was comparing the ocean to Michelle and how much she was like it. How it was like her. And how he was drowning in her swirling emotions.

As if on cue, the clouds break, thunderclaps deafen with a torrential rain suddenly pouring down upon the three lone figures. Everyone else in the vicinity had run for cover at the sudden downpour.

"Maybe I'm not right for her. Maybe she does deserve more." The wet rain dripping from his upturned face, Robin was grateful for it, disguising his tears. Sayer does not believe he was hearing his snobbish brother say that there was something above him. Something he of all people may not be good enough for. Knowing Robin, he knew he must be hurting inside badly.

"Rob…I'm sure----" Sayer starts, himself getting drenched, and not knowing what to say to make things better. Everything was way out of control.

"Tomorrow I'll see her again. Before I go, I need to see her again." His voice was scratchy and faint, Sayer nor Alex could barely make out what he was saying in the deafening storm around them. "I need to see you again---if only for a moment. I have to know-----and then I'll let you go." Robin's eyes close as the skies above continue to pour down the rain, roaring with thunder and sizzling with lightning, as the whole sky threatened to swallow the whole world up in its darkness.

After safely seeing to Robin, Terry and Susan tucked him warm and dry in bed, at the hotel. Then the two of them, seeing nothing more they could do for Robin, go off determined to enjoy their last night in Paris.

Sayer and Alex volunteer (surprisingly) to stay home and keep a close eye on Robin (but not too close). The night was still young and Robin was still quiet in his room, supposedly sleeping, though such peace would not claim him on this tormented night, for far across town, in a stately mansion another broken soul finds sleep an impossible commodity for her as well.

The romance that was Paris was not wasted upon Terry and Susan. Each moment spent together this night, made the city of lights shine brighter, if just for them. Tiring out the city before they themselves were, well after midnight, the happy couple return finding Sayer and Ally both dressed and ready in striking evening wear, waiting up for the two of them as they finish playing a game of cards.

"Did you know your brother cheats at poker?" Alex asks with a smirk, as Terry unwraps Susan from her shawl lovingly.

"Is that what you two have been up too while waiting for us?" Terry asks with raised eyebrows and a teasing smile at Alex's shiny black vest and dressy black slacks. Sayer was in his open red shirt and tight black pants.

"Weeeell….." Sayer starts, with a wicked grin, Paris was not wasted on them either, as he recalls his spots of flirting with Alex throughout the evening.

"The shrimp's been quiet the whole time, but I don't think he's sleeping." Alex cuts off Sayer, looking at Robin's bedroom door with a hint of concern. All eyes follow her gaze.

"So." She says, turning around, trying to forget the problems that were part of her as well. "You two had better keep your **FULL** attention on him." Alex sends Terry a warning glance. "Let's get out of here." She grabs her motorcycle's keys from the coffee table and heads for the door.

"Yeah. Gotta collect my winnings." Sayer winks at them mischievously as he jogs to Alex who was waiting for him, the door open.

Paris' seamier side was someplace Alex Sokova knew well from bygone days. "You didn't win, you cheated." Alex retorts, never wanting to lose to her finest competitor.

"**YOU** just won't admit it! You lost to me!" Sayer treads dangerously as he comes up to her.

"Don't think I didn't see that card up your sleeve." Alex argues, her eyes flashing.

"What card? What sleeve?" Sayer argues right back, looking indignant.

"This one." Alex grabs his forearm forcefully as they continue fighting going into the hallway.

Terry and Susan watch in amusement as Alex slides her long fingers up into Sayer's shirt's arm, triumphantly producing a handful of aces and kings.

"Now how did those get there?" Sayer says toothily, with a fake, innocent grin.

"As if you didn't---" Sayer closes the door behind them, Terry and Susan both swearing they saw his card-cheating arms wrapping around Alex as it does.

"Those two." Terry chuckles, at his brother and Alex's…..interesting…relationship.

"Perhaps I should slip into something….more comfortable?" Susan lays those eyes of hers on Terry, her voice low and sultry.

"Would you like to…?" she stops in the doorway, tugging playfully at the straps on her mini-dress. Terry stops breathing for a moment, the scale of what was right and what was wrong tipping more favorably this night in Susan's tempting direction….

"I think I'll go check on Robin ---- see if he's all right," Terry's good morals win out (just).

"All right," Susan giggles, opening the door, "I'll be back," she whispers in an extremely feminine way out into the hall towards her room. His eyes watch her, and Terry smiles to himself as he goes to Robin's bedroom and sighs.

"Please give me strength, just for one month more," he sighs, his whole being filled with the thoughts of a night promised not too long from now.

_Then Susan darling, I will be yours----and you will be mine completely._ Terry sighs once more blissfully as he peeks in the darkness at Robin's still form.

Church bells ring from somewhere in Paris. Terry rises early, rubbing his tired eyes, for he and Susan had stayed up talking---really---until 2 or 3 AM, as he shuts off the alarm clock. Hoping Sayer wouldn't be too difficult to wake up today (not anymore than usual anyway) due to his assuredly late night on the town, for their flight home was scheduled for less than a hour from now.

Going to Sayer's adjoining room for their daily wake-up tussle, and upon opening the door, Terry is surprised to find Sayer's bed unslept in, and Sayer nowhere to be found.

_Haven't you returned back yet? _Terry thinks worriedly as he looks out the window, the sun already rising high into the sky. _Or should I be looking elsewhere for you? _Terry muses to himself, a little shocked at how easily his own thoughts could think that the…..unlikely pair….of his brother and Miss Sokova could perhaps be…..

Then shaking his head at the very idea and chalking it down to too much wine at dinner last night with Susan, Terry goes to awaken Robin, just hoping that Sayer would remember what time they had to be at the airport. _Yes…..well maybe not…..well, no matter. I'm sure that Alex would be able to still…..Terry, man! Stop those thoughts! _He chides himself. _They may not even be together. Alex may have come back already and Sayer might have dashed out. _Terry begins more farfetched imaginings when upon opening Robin's door, he finds yet another brother's bed empty as well. Usually a light sleeper, he didn't hear Robin leave so early that morning. _I wonder where he's----_Terry hears raised voices at the front door and then a loud slam.

"Hey, Ter!" Sayer greets him with a short wave, looking a bit more worn than when he left late last night, but still bright-eyed, running his hand through his more-than-usually askew hair. He starts to pull off his red shirt. "Long night? You look tired." He smirks, his eyes making certain insinuations at his "adult" brother.

"Sayer, Robin's not in his room." Terry says, rather worried, ignoring his comments.

"Gave you the slip, huh? I guess you and Susie must've been too busy to----" Sayer continues his teasings.

"Sayer." Terry reprimands authoritatively, cutting him off. "His bags are all packed and prepared in his room already."

"Yeah. He said he was going to see 'Chelle before we left. I sure hope they make up. Rob's such a downer like this. Way worse than usual." Sayer peels out of his pants, and throws them across the room as he disappears into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Yes, I hope so too." Terry says to no one in particular, going into his own room to shower, dress and pack his (and then Sayer's too) bags, preparing for their flight back to Japan, soon to leave the memory that was Paris behind them forever.

Rising from her French tudor style bed, though her tear-stained eyes never closed in sleep this night, Michelle walks out in her silken wraps onto the balcony she'd spent so many long hours dreaming to the stars of her youth. _If only one of those stars would return to me……_

Michelle sighs, looking out over the lush green lawn spreading before her. But through the eyes of a breaking heart, the green world was dead. The beautiful sunrise a painful reminder of the shine he would no longer bring to her.

_Are you really gone? _She asks her tormented soul, and finds only an empty void in the part of her he once shared. _You don't want to be with me anymore? Wouldn't you have come back for me already? If you loved me, wouldn't you fight to keep me? There is no such thing as love. Not the kind I thought we had. That was only an illusion. Only a dream. _

Her eyes dried out, Michelle could cry no longer. She could only feel inside, her heart sinking, melting into dust, as the seconds tick by, she knowing, written on her soul, the exact time the plane would leave.

_When the sky will take you away from me. _Michelle's tearless eyes gaze out as a taxi pulls up to the Moreau mansion. When it stops, a singular figure appears from it slowly, hesitantly, walking up the long driveway. The sight of whom makes Michelle's aching heart stop beating.

"Robin. Robin!" Her frantic whispers barely escape her lips as she throws propriety to the wind, and dashing like a child down the staircase, runs past the dining room, where her surprised parents were having breakfast, past the shocked staff in simply her nightdress, out of the monstrous front doors, down the cold, cement steps and out into the lawn.

Racing through the dewy grass in her bare feet, Michelle cares of nothing----nothing but seeing **him** again. Of hearing his soft words of forgiveness, of telling him how she loved him and that this had all been a terrible mistake---that she was so wrong. As Michelle runs to Robin, she could see the pain in his eyes. Suddenly realizing that she had hurt him, hurt him horribly, with those stinging words, all the terrible things she had said on that night.

_It's all my fault! My fault! You did nothing! I'm so sorry. But how do I tell you? How could you possibly ever forgive me for what I've done? How I've doubted our bond, how I didn't trust you. How I could turn on you so easily. It wasn't that at all! I was just so upset and...I took it out on you. Robin, my dearest, my love! Because…I thought our chances to be together were ruined----that our future was over before it had begun and I could do nothing about it. Oh Robin! Open up to me! Just for a moment, I need to tell you….I need to love you again…._

Michelle's heavy breathing from her dash catches in her throat as Robin breaks his silent gazing into her blue eyes and begins to speak.

"I came to say good-bye." He says simply. His words were so tentative, so distant.

_Goodbye? __**Good bye! No! **_Michelle's eyes open wide, but she cannot speak, her voice gone. Her head begins to spin, the dizziness overtakes her. _What's happening? Robin, don't---don't say this! Make everything all right again, forgive me. I'm the one unworthy of you. _Her emotions were so intense that Michelle loses all sense of things around her. Her heart stops in her chest as she clutches it.

Pausing a moment, Robin waits for her to say something----anything. But the response never comes. Swallowing hard, he fights back the tears within himself. _I guess I'm not worthy of you after all. _If she had only given him a word, just one single little thing he could believe that it wasn't over, that they could find each other again through this mess somehow. Things would've been different, things might've been…

"You'd better get back…inside…before..you catch pneumonia….Michelle…" Robin watches her entire body begin to violently tremble, though the cold morning air on her lacy nightgown was not the reason for her tremors.

His hand begins to reach out to touch her, to warm her, to stop her shaking, but he pulls back, turning from her, so she could not see the tears in his eyes. "Good-bye." His hoarse voice chokes out as he turns and leaves quickly down the path, disappearing into the taxi still waiting for him at the end of the drive.

"No…" Michelle whispers in a small voice, as her knees begin to buckle. "**NOOOOOOO!"** She screeches at the top of her lungs as the taxi speeds away, and she collapses to the cold, wet earth, the tears finally coming, like a crushing ocean wave, and she sobs uncontrollably in a curled up ball on the ground.

"Michelle! My darling!" Madame Moreau herself rushes out to her, after watching the heartbreaking scene from the window. Her husband was close at her heels, as she scoops up her daughter, wrapping motherly arms around her protectively, herself kneeling down to the damp grass.

"Ma mere……I want to die….please, just let me die….." Michelle sobs out her pleas, in desperation, as the world turns into a river of tears, a dark empty place she could no longer exist in without him, without the other half of her soul.

"Robin." His name on her trembling blue lips, Michelle's father carries her into the deathly quiet mansion in his strong arms. Michelle loses all consciousness then of the sorrowful world around her.

Minutes before the plane scheduled for Tokyo is to take off, a taxi cab pulls up to the Paris airport, it's only occupant a lone, silver-haired young man who steps out, slowly trudging to the correct terminal where Terry, Susan, Sayer and Alex were all anxiously waiting.

"He's alone." Alex is the first to spot him (or did she know already before he arrived?) as Robin dejectedly lets the escalator carry him to where they were seated.

"Oh no." Susan whispers sadly, clutching Terry's strong arm for support as Robin slowly trudges up to them, not meeting a single one of their eyes.

"Rob…" Sayer says, wanting to reach out to his brother, but could find nothing good enough to say. He turns to Terry and finds he also, had the same unknowing look in his eye, then looks to Alex, whose eyes go down, a distant, painful look on her strong features as she acutely feels the pain herself through her own deep bond with Michelle.

His eyes still on the ground, Robin plunks down hard in an empty seat next to Terry, silence overtakes the usually noisy group. Long minutes pass by when the call comes over the loudspeaker.

"ALL FLIGHTS TO TOKYO, JAPAN LEAVING IN 2 MINUTES. ALL PASSENGERS MUST NOW BOARD THEIR PLANES." A computerized voice says mechanically.

Exchanging hesitant looks, Alex stands first, picking up her bag and she slings it over her shoulder. Sayer, Terry, and Susan soon follow, gathering themselves up as Robin takes his own small bag from Terry.

Meeting his sorrowful green eyes for a split second, Terry could see the utter pain and heartbreak within them. _Oh, Robin, how can it be that you can be sad at the same time I am so happy. Is life so cruel, my brother?_ Terry squeezes Susan all the tighter, carrying her bags too of course, as they go through the metal detectors and into the final stages before the five of them go out to the plane.

Alex quickly glances back at Robin behind her and Sayer, as she follows Susan and Terry through the machines, casually flicking out her passport. _Michelle, what happened? Why weren't you able to tell him how you really feel? _Alex was privy to her soul mate's deepest, innermost thoughts and knew Michelle's true feelings for this shrimp of a man. _Well, maybe it's all for the best anyway. After this all cools off, I'll come back and get you. And then maybe…._

Alex sadly shakes her head with a sigh at her cousin's heartbreak, feeling the depression seeping into her soul as well, when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder and turns to see Sayer's supportive smile. His eyes were trying to comfort, knowing the link between Alex and Michelle was that strong---that important to her.

Alex's eyes give the smallest of smiles back as she steps out onto the runway tunnel, following them. Robin dazedly walks out towards the waiting plane. Looking at its vastness, at the all-encompassing sky beyond that would soon carry him away from all this, from Paris….from Michelle. Forever.

_Michelle. If only it were different. If only…._

He closes his eyes in pain hard, blindly following behind Sayer and Alex, not watching where he was going and not really caring either. Replaying their last moments together, he remembered the short, clipped words he had said, her deafening silence, the way she had trembled and that scared look in her soulful eyes. _Michelle. _His souls whispers her name. He no longer cared if he was unworthy, no longer remembering her hurtful words. No longer knowing anything, but the one thought searing through him---_Michelle, I love you! What am I doing! What I've discovered in you I never thought possible. There's nothing out there for me without you. I have no future, no destiny---I can't live without you. _His mind, his soul, his heart screams as he stops in his tracks, halfway up the steps leading into the airplane.

"Go on without me!" He suddenly shouts up, loud enough for Terry and Susan to hear clearly on the bustling stairwell. "I can't leave here without her!" Just like that, he takes off down the steps, deftly maneuvering through the hoards of oncoming passengers, leaving the astonished quartet behind, as the crowd forces them up into the plane. They could only watch their companion race down the runway, through the airport, towards an uncertain fate. The only thing he was sure of is his love, his undying love. An inextinguishable love for that soulful creature who once belonged to him, whom he would move heaven and earth and even hell itself if he had to, to reclaim her as his own once more.

His thoughts steel himself against any obstacles that lie in the path between them. His soul on fire as he races, skipping steps at a time, down the escalator, racing out of the airport, running, running, as he never had before, to the one true love of his life. A life Robin never believed himself capable of having or wanting, he speeds across town, through the gates of the Moreau mansion. Racing out of the taxi, and up the driveway, his feet pump hard on the pavement as he flies up the monstrous steps, whizzing past Pierre at the front door in a swirl of wind, and goes directly to the study, knowing exactly where he wanted to be, exactly where he needed to be---right into the lion's den itself. Robin determinedly grabs hold of the ornate handles of the double doors and without a second thought, throws them open wide, dramatically coming to a halt.

"Sir, Madame." Robin's usually scratchy voice booms out across the room loud, strong and true as, shocked by this sudden and undignified entrance into their private study, both Madame and Monsieur Moreau look up at the boy with guarded eyes at his rude interruption.

"Young man, I do believe your business here is finished. Please leave." Josephine Moreau was more than a little angered at this young cad who had so broken her daughter's heart. Truly, really this time, for a mother always knew when her child was in love like Michelle was.

"Haven't you done enough?" Henri Moreau could only remember the pain as he had never seen before in the eyes of his beloved little girl and the feeling of helplessness, knowing all his money in the world could not right her scattered heart.

"No, Monsieur. No I have not." Robin feels his courage building from his love, as he moves closer to Michelle's difficult parents and faces them directly as he speaks.

"I know you don't approve of me---that I'm not good enough for Michelle, that I'm not worthy. And I would have to agree with you wholeheartedly. I do not deserve her warmth, her caring, her spirit. And I don't deserve her love. I'm by far not the finest society has to offer. I have no name, no rank, no title, as her rightful partner in life should. That was all a story Michelle made up so I would be more acceptable in your eyes. There is some truth in it. But if I told you more about myself you wouldn't understand. So the only thing I can tell you, the only thing that makes any sense, is what's in my heart, what's in my soul----that Michelle put there. I love her. More than anything in the universe, I love her. And I think I'm lucky enough that she loves me too. I come to you now, with only what I have within me. This love I feel deep in my soul. I will promise to you, and more importantly, to Michelle, that it **will** last a lifetime. That it **will** last forever. That this is my destiny." Robin, barely stopping for breath in between words, finishes his speech. His pleas for love were as determined as his eyes, looking straight into both of Michelle's parents gazes with a little prayer of hope playing through his troubled mind.

Silence.

Searching the eyes of this bold young man, Henri Moreau, the head of this monstrous household (not to mention countless business and society circles as well) looks to his lady wife for consent. He himself somehow believed this young Robin Starr, believing in his love for his own beloved daughter, believing in his promise that it would last forever. For Henri Moreau knew such boundless love himself, though others of his class may choose different paths, he was man of his word, with a passionate soul mate in his wife. And in this boy's soulful eyes, he could swear he could see something he saw in the mirror every day, of a love deep and true for another.

_Yes, I need not know who you are. Class and rank have never been important to me. My Michelle may marry a pauper if it made her happy, but we never wanted her to be loved only for her money and her status, her family name. But never before have I seen in her eyes this degree of love either. _

Exchanging a long glance with her husband, Josephine Moreau surveys the scene before her, this young man's powerful words were still echoing in her mind.

'_I can tell you only what's in my heart…I love her more than anything in this world…' _

Familiar words of another young man, Josephine could still recall so vividly in her mind's eye.

"Words you once spoke of me, Henri. To my pa pere." Madame Moreau says aloud, her husband knowing well what she was referring to.

"And I still could speak them of you, this very day, my Josee." Henri was the true meaning of the romantic Frenchman, he goes to wife and kisses her hand.

Robin's soul fills with hope as he sees the faint hint of a smile upon her face and the slight nod passing between the couple.

Then Madame Moreau turns to face him. "If you truly mean those inspiring words, my young man, truly mean them, mind you," she says, searching his eyes one more time, satisfied that what she was looking for was indeed there, "you may have our consent." She nods with a knowing look. "If," she smiles at last, her outstretched hand motioning towards the doorway, "you still Michelle's."

Robin turns to find Michelle standing behind him, leaning in the doorway. From the look on her face, she had been there long enough to have heard his heart moving speech.

"Robin…" she whispers, trembling in her lacy wraps. "I love you." She rushes to his open arms, throwing herself around him, their eyes filling with joyous tears. Robin holds her to himself, warm and tearfully hugging her close.

"Michelle." He whispers into her soft aqua hair. "_I love you." _His soul calls out to hers, breaking down the barriers they had erected between them, as both, in tears, Robin leans to her, kissing her quivering lips, fully, passionately and lovingly, as he had never done before.

Michelle's parents, close to tears themselves, watch the happy scene before them. They were certain that, at long last, their tormented in love daughter had finally found the true love she needed so very desperately, for two lives that had found a place in one another, like the stars that ruled them, were long ago fated in destiny….


	20. Chapter 20

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 20: In the Home Stretch**

The flight back to Tokyo runs smoothly, though our little group was concerned about their missing companions, wondering if everything back in France was all right and hoping sincerely that it was.

Upon arriving back in Japan, they pick up the sedan they left in the secured parking lot, and drive home. (There were more than a few luggage mishaps at the airport, with Sayer having to climb up the motorized conveyer belt for Susan's lost suitcase, he and the heavy bag almost coming in for a crash landing in result.

Home at last, they find the front door unlocked.

"I locked this door before we left." Alex drops her suitcases on the ground, pushing ahead, always the suspicious one. She readies her stance for danger as she kicks the door in carefully and looks around.

"Maybe you just forgo---" Sayer starts to say as he comes in behind her, very "gentlemanly" not bothering to retrieve her fallen luggage.

'SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices sing out merrily as the lights in the house pop on to reveal Tara, Rini, Mina, Rei, Amy and Lita, plus little RiRi too. They were all crowded around a returned-from-her-honeymoon (and looking none the worse for wear) Serena who was holding a cake with twenty red candles on it, ablaze.

"Happy Birthday, Sayer!" Serena leans over the cake, and kisses the surprised birthday boy on the cheek.

"Meatball! You remembered." He smiles, their friendship warming his heart, as the sight of the delicious cake makes his mouth water.

"Of course! How could I forget? I'm a responsible lady now, you know." Serena smiles with a mischievous air about her.

"Yeah, I know. So where is Dar?" Sayer winks back at her, as he fingers a scoop of the icing off the cake and into his mouth.

"He's working right now. But he'll be here soon. Don't worry!" Serena slaps Sayer's wandering fingers from devouring the entire cake before it's served.

"Lita made the cake, so you don't have to worry about that either." Rei pipes in, not wanting Serena to get credit for anything she didn't deserve.

"Yeah, well I decorated the room, Rei." Serena rebuts. Though now a grown-up married "lady" she wasn't above her little quarrels with Rei.

"YOU decorated the room! We **all** helped decorate!" Rini, looking silly with an angry face since little grey kitten Diana was atop her head, was the third cog in the argument. Tara obediently nods in agreement with her best friend.

"Don't forget how I brought the balloons! Didn't I, Artemis?" Mina says haughtily, just as one of those balloons decides to pop on a sharp edge from the grandfather clock, with a loud bang.

"Girls, let's not argue about who did what." Amy tries to smooth over, smiling at Terry and Susan, embarrassed at the girls' rude behavior.

"Yeah, let's just eat some of the cake before the candles all melt." Sayer jumps right in the fray, taking hold of Serena's arm and guiding her to the table.

Soon the cake pieces are dispersed around the room (after Sayer blows out the candles in one big puff) and then the gossip begins.

Sayer busies himself with chatting up the girls, happy to be part of their group as he was always the life of any party, especially at a surprise one for himself.

Terry and Susan calmly converse with Amy, Lita and Tara, the more sublime members of the gabbing girls. Though they leave out a certain bit of news they too had to share that was just the tiniest bit significant as they wait for just the right moment to spring it upon their friends.

Watching the merry crowd before her, Alex finds herself amused at how boyish Sayer turned around them. He had that sweet, childlike innocence about him that she would always find so attractive.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Alex asks, as the girls all scurry off to fetch their presents for him. Sayer shrugs.

"He told me this morning not to tell you." Terry smiles with a tease, stirring up trouble, as Susan takes her place on his lap.

"What? Why?" Alex asks with an incredulous chuckle at how strange men could be at times. _All right, most of the time. _

"'Cause guys like us don't really care about birthdays and that sort of thing. That's why. I'm only playing along so the girls don't feel bad." Sayer smiles the bluff, but Alex could see in his eyes that he was enjoying himself to no end, that is was all a big show.

"Oh, all right." Alex smirks knowingly, letting him think he got away with that bluff.

"PRESENT TIME! PRESENT TIME!" Mina sings out as she trots back into the room, as she almost steps on poor Luna, and holding something behind her back.

"Close your eyes, Sayer." Serena orders, as she peeks around the corner before coming in.

"And don't you dare open them!" Rei warns, as she follows Serena in.

Amy, Tara and Rini follow close behind them.

"Okay, okay." Sayer smiles obediently. "What're you guys doing anyway? Remember there are ladies present." He jokes, with eyelids tightly shut.

"We are ALL ladies here----except for Terry of course! And you too, Artemis." Mina twists her lip at the jab, giggling at herself.

"You can open your eyes now!" Lita coos, as they all scramble behind the table they just placed the gifts upon.

There, lying on the table was a beautiful long, wooden baseball bat, a professional leather catcher's mitt and softball. On top of it was a light blue baseball cap. It was a baseball fan's dream come true and Sayer was certainly an avid one.

"Wow! Guys, this is great! Thanks!" He picks up the glove, and sees an inscription on it, written in indelible blue ink.

"It's a fortune I chose for you today at the temple." Rei smiles, glad her handiwork stood out and not Mina's chasing that famous baseball player for a week to sign that dumb old ball.

"'Keep on reaching for your dream.'" Sayer reads aloud, and as he does his eyes travel across the table, at Alex, who looks away from his intent stare quickly. She never wanted to look weak in front of Lita and the other girls. "Thanks gang!" Sayer's smile envelops all the girls. "You can count on it!" He looks back to Alex, who finds his gaze too tempting today to turn away from this time.

Sayer soon recruits the whole gang for a game of baseball. The group of friends trots outside the green grassy field to the back yard, and soon turn it into an impromptu baseball diamond. It was complete with old leather school bags, and even some of Susan's fine dinner china, as the four plates around the diamond.

Sayer chooses a spot in the field, and piles up a small mountain of dirt for the pitcher's mound. He was the pitcher of course. The girls change into some of Alex's offered shorts as they divide up who was to be on whose team. The birthday boy naturally assumed the role of team leader and coach for those less than athletically inclined.

Serena, an old trainee of his, from not so long ago, takes the opposing team when Alex surprisingly declines Sayer's insistence that she had the makings of a great baseball player. Alex responded that she had something more important to do than play games with "the children." She took off in her much missed on their vacation Ferrari down the road.

This turn of events cast a bit of disappointment for Sayer, but the other girls cheer him up soon with their not-so-inspirational baseball tactics. Terry and Susan watch them from the side, happily supplying them with homemade lemonade and iced tea on this hot summer day. They prepare a lunch together for the hungry players.

RiRi, in her excitement, had a little accident when she nearly caught a foul ball and "Mother" Susan has to set her right again. Everyone soon comes in from the steaming late July day for lunch. Darien soon arrives, joining his wife, listens to her and girls gossip over the latest buzz about Michelle, after she makes a long-distance telephone call from Paris to make certain that the residents of the house had gotten home safely.

"Michelle said Robin actually faced her strict parents. He told them he loved her right in front of them!" Lita nods up and down seriously, being the one who had answered the phone, though all the girls just had to say "Hi" and get the gossip first-hand from their elegant friend.

"Her parents said they'd allow the two of them to stay together on trial for one year to see if their love lasts! How romantic!" Mina sighs, almost in tears, just imagining how much courage it took to do such a thing on Robin's behalf.

"How romantic!" Lita sighs as well, as the rest of the girls nod in dreamy agreement.

"How romantic!" Sayer sighs sarcastically at their girlish tendencies. "Get real, guys." He smirks as he polishes off a second grilled cheese sandwich. "Makes a guy sick to see them all blubbering over Rob like that. Don't you think, Dar?" He gives Darien, who had expertly scooted himself between his new wife and this youthful cad, a nudge.

"I don't know about that…. Sayer." Darien gives the younger man an all knowing smile. He wraps a possessive arm around Serena, who was happily chomping away at a bowl of potato chips. Rini and RiRi were in close competition with her on the other side of the table.

"I believe romance does have an important place in this life." He gives his newlywed a quick kiss on the forehead. With her mouth full of chips, Serena smiles, giggling, causing Sayer to burst out in a chuckle.

"I am glad to hear you say so, Mr. Shields." Terry says suddenly from his quiet seat across the table, patting the empty seat next to him, to which Susan quickly rushes to claim. She puts down immediately the soda bottle she was pouring drinks, and comes to his beckon.

"Mr. Shields, Terry? So formal still, old man?" Darien found himself liking this man and his innate respect towards him more and more.

"What I am about to ask of you is a very formal request, Your Highness." He bows his head down reverently at Darien and then at Serena. "Princess." He lowers his eyes.

"Terry! What is it?" Serena says in shock, and almost chokes on her potato chips at her very dear friend's sudden formality.

Terry looks up at them, with his eyes intent and serious. "I do realize that we, as soldiers, should be fully prepared to devote our lives to you and you alone, Prince, Princess. It is a task in which my brothers and I, I know I may speak for them both, have discussed this subject at length, being now permanent residents of this planet. We will wholeheartedly pledge our loyalty to you and this bright kingdom of yours, destined by the stars." Terry exchanges a nod with Sayer, who gives Serena a short, respectful bow of his head. In shock, potato chips fall out of her gaping mouth to the table.

"And as soldiers of your court, we will lay our lives down for you if necessary, Sailor Moon. This we vow to you." Terry bows his eyes down, much to Darien and Serena's awestruck gazes. "But through all this, I am not only a soldier, but a man as well. One who is desperately in love with a fellow soldier under your command, here in this room."

All eyes turn to Susan at his side, who suddenly, for support, grips Terry's hand on the table firmly. "I will swear to you her protection, her safety, and our eternal devotion to you still, your Majesties." Terry looks into Susan's eyes as she gives him a quick, encouraging smile.

"I am asking your permission to take this lady's hand in marriage." Terry finishes with a final bow, his eyes lower as Susan looks up hopefully to Serena and Darien. They look across the table, blinking.

"Why, Terry, of-----" Serena was still in training before she could take her rightful place as Queen. Darien holds up a hand, sending her into immediate, obedient silence.

"You have our permission." Darien adds ominously, knowing to deserve such respect, he would have to earn it first and uphold the command they expected of him.

"Thank you, your Majesties." Terry smiles, triumph in his soul. He feels his path with Susan totally clear of all obstacles.

"Thank you!" Susan rushes over to Serena, throwing her arms around her and hugs her beloved Princess warmly, as Darien shakes Terry's hand.

Watching the scene in silence, the rest of the gang all burst out at once in congratulations and "oh-my-gosh", not to mention Mina's fainting spell.

Susan is no longer reluctant to show off her beautiful engagement ring that she had kept hidden all day from the eager eyes of the younger girls.

"Good job, Ter. A little talky, but…good job." Terry soon feels Sayer's loud slap on the back. Terry smiles himself, feeling proudness welling up in his soul as he exchanges a loving gaze with his Susan across the room.

After the excitement of this announcement dies down, and the sun starts to sink low in the July sky, the gang goes back out to finish their game.

Darien takes over poor, trodden upon Artemis' unenviable task as the umpire, and he tallies up the two team's scores so far. He finds to his wife's and Mina's chagrin, that their team had fallen way behind the stronger team's opposing force, for it consisted of Team Leader Sayer, powerful batter Lita with Rei and even little Rini pulling their weight. Serena had even taken RiRi under their wing, though some good she was to their team, mostly blundering in their way. Everyone had to dash to pull her out of the way of incoming balls in her path.

So in the bottom of the eighth inning, when all seemed lost to the "Moon Team" (Sayer had named his the "Stars Team") it just happens that Sayer is last at bat. One of his signature home runs would cinch the game for his overconfident team, who were already throwing jabs and jeers at their less athletic opponents, to which Mina takes great offense.

Glancing nervously at the makeshift scoreboard Luna and Diana were expertly controlling, and seeing that her team only sadly had one home run, on account of Mina's "Oh look! What's that up there at the tree!" causing Sayer to look up and slow his fast ball just enough for Mina to wham it into the outfield triumphantly, and nearly knocking Rei's brains out in the process.

The opposition had 10, 3 of which Lita whipped out with her strong arm, one Rei had expertly shielded between Serena and Mina, causing them to crash. The other six could be chalked down to Sayer's expertise.

Sighing at her assured defeat, Serena closes her eyes as, though calculating the exact trajectory to perfection, Amy's curveball pitch was not enough to elude Sayer's wicked batting skills. The softball hits the wooden bat with a loud CRACK, sending it high through the air at a blinding speed. Sayer had given it that extra "oomph" knowing it to be the winning hit. As he drops his bat, he leisurely trots from first base to second, then second to third, third to-----

When he looks up after hearing his teammate's warnings, Sayer finds it too late to stop at third. Somewhere far out in left field, a sudden new player enters the game. She and the ball dash forward towards the batter making for home on third. She taps him out with such force, she knocks him to the ground, mere inches from the home plate.

"OUT!" Darien calls, almost too happily for Sayer's taste. But it wasn't him that Sayer's attentions are now fixed upon in rapt astonishment.

"You heard the man." Alex holds her hand out to help him up.

"I thought you weren't playing this "children's game." Sayer stands up on his own, dusting his pants off.

"Somebody's got to help those poor girls on the other team you're trashing." Alex smirks at that cute, pouty expression on his face. And, despite the shocked gasps of the audience watching intently, Alex lands a full kiss on his pouty lips. Everyone witnesses the scene, save for Terry and Susan, who had seen this replayed too many times to take much notice any more. All other jaws drop at the sight.

Parting the long kiss, Alex gazes at the changed look on his now pleased features and pulls the blue cap over his eyes. "Now let's play ball!" Alex dashes off to impart strategy to her underdog team, though she does all the talking. Her skillful direction and agile playing techniques quickly even up the scores into the next inning, until the "Moons" and the "Stars" were at a tie. Sayer was the last hitter once again, but this time, in Amy's place, Alex was the pitcher.

Staring each other down across the field, the tension in the air was palpable, as Alex readies her curve ball, winds up the pitch and sends it flying like a speeding bullet towards the plate. Sayer follows the difficult ball, waiting, waiting….

_Don't overjudge it! SWING!_

**WHACK**

A mighty hit sends the ball soaring so high into the sky that they think for a minute it may actually hit the sun as it disappears into the tree line. Everyone claps at this dramatic ending to a perfect summer day in July. All of them were exhausted from the close game and rush into the house for a cool refreshment. Sayer sticks around outside, gathering up the bat and the plates. He stops by Alex as she passes by.

"Thanks, Ally." He smiles appreciatively.

"For what?" Alex asks, brushing her hair out of her eyes, sweat dripping from her soaked bangs.

"For just being you." He hooks his own sweaty baseball cap on her head, and trots away into the house with the others.

"He knew." Alex smiles to herself, proudly putting the hat straighter on her head. How easily she could've won that game. But it was something more, deeper inside of her, than victory that made her throw the game to him. "Happy Birthday, Starr." She smiles at his departing form.

Another week passes by, with Robin and Michelle staying on in Paris for an extended vacation. The two of them utilized their time in France to really enjoy the city this time. And more importantly, each other. They knew that what they had would be able to go on forever now.

The gang back home in Tokyo run themselves into a frenzy of excitement over Susan's rushed wedding preparations. Though they had recently experienced the field of wedding arrangements, that had taken the planning of over three months just to get Serena and Darien's marriage off to a flourishing start.

Serena's dress just **had** to be made by that famous fashion designer friend of hers, but Susan, on the other hand, wanted to make her beautiful and elaborate wedding gown herself.

"But you don't want to delay this wedding anymore than it already has been!" Rei had said with insinuations and with a tongue-click at the rumors of Terry and Susan's rumored naughtiness prior to their marriage.

"Never mind all that! She's marrying one of the Three Lights! AHHH! Susan is lucky!" Mina had to be slapped back into reality by Lita, who herself had sighed. _And to Terry too…..sigh….._ Lita always had a soft spot for the Three Lights' tall lead guitarist.

After informing their new agent, Mr. Pym, of Terry's "good" news, the poor man nearly went into shock, looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"**MARRIAGE?"** He had shouted incredulously. The staff at his office all stared at each other over the loud yellings with the Three Lights behind closed doors. (Well, two Lights, plus Susan.)

"Are you crazy, boy? You're only nineteen! How do you expect me to promote you as an eligible bachelor idol if you're no longer a bachelor! What will my advertisers say!" Mr. Pym's red balding head would have looked comical were he not so angered with them.

"I expect you to promote me as I am, Mr. Pym, Sir. And I don't care what the advertisers say. I believe the fans will learn to accept it over time. I don't see my marriage as a problem to anything, as long as we keep up our singing and songwriting as usual. Anyway, if it did, it wouldn't matter." Terry firmly states his position on the matter, and pulls a frightened Susan closer to him defiantly.

Pym, for once, was at a loss for words to rebut this eloquent young man.

"Besides, Pym old man! You've still got me to promote as your sex symbol." Sayer leans strikingly against the doorway, his shirt was hanging open, and the familiar wicked smirk was in his devilish eyes, proving his worth as any girl's fantasy idol.

"Yes, weeeeellllll…." Pym was starting to see there was still a small light through this dark news just dumped upon him. "You had just better give it all you got, Sayer! With your one brother off gallivanting with that Moreau woman in Europe when he **should** be hard at work. And now this other one…." Pym offhandedly motions at Terry and the lovely bride to be in his arms. Pym sighs audibly, and shakes his head as he gives up trying to convince Terry's set mind against this unwise career move into marriage. He sees this young man seemed to care more for love than for career anyway. _Sigh._

"Congratulations, anyway, you two. She **is** lovely, Terry." Pym wasn't the totally heartless sort, even through his money grubbing eyes he could spot true love when he saw it as he shakes Terry's hand.

"Thank you, Sir. Of course, you are invited to the wedding in one and a half---"

"Just one." Susan corrects gently, getting more and more excited as she counts down the days.

"One." Terry repeats, corrected, with a smile, as he too grew impatient for the joyous day to arrive. "In one month, if you would honor us as a guest at our wedding.' Terry finishes, and gives the older man a respectful nod.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. If only to make sure the bloodhound reporters and brainless photographers you **know** are going to leech onto such an event take all the right shots and get the right stories down. Might as well not waste the free publicity." Pym, ever the promoter had the attitude "if you can't beat 'em you might as well join 'em."

"All right." Terry and Susan chuckle at this funny man as they head for the door.

"And Sayer," Pym puts a fatherly hand on his young charge's shoulder. "Don't be getting any ideas from your big brother here. Some of us weren't meant for the old ball and chain life. Right?" Pym says, almost pleading, not wanting to lose his overwhelming female crowd-pleasing star to such a horrifying thing as marriage. He had been through two of those already himself, and vowed never to again.

"**ME? Get married!"** Sayer almost shrieks, his pain-stricken face in shock at the thought. "You don't have to worry one little bit about that, Pymmie." Sayer says with a nervous giggle. The very idea was mind boggling to him as he follows Terry and Susan (who, for some reason, were laughing at him) out the door of their agent's office.

"Oh, good, Sayer, my boy. At least I can count on you." Mr. Pym plops at his desk, and continues to sort through good mail (advertisers) and junk mail (bills) before this unsettling meeting with his most successful clients happened.

"Poor young Terry. He has no idea what he has wrought upon himself." Pym glances out the blinds on his window to watch Terry and that fiancee of his strolling out to the parking lot, arm in arm, stealing a few kisses along the way, ignoring Sayer who was bouncing up behind them. "A nice looking woman, but..stilll…poor boy." Pym clicks his tongue at Terry's foolish mistake, to which Terry himself would disagree wholeheartedly, as he believed it not a mistake, but the best thing that would ever happen in his entire life.

The month shoots by like lightning. Mr. Pym, purposely it seemed, filled the Three Lights work roster to a frantic pace, (_before young Terry would take the plunge off the deep end_). Goodness, even within this worldly old bird, wins out in the end, as he gives them the final day off the before the wedding to spend as a singular bachelor trio, for the last time in their lives.

Robin, (returned from Paris in a sunny disposition, well, enough for him) though he would miss his brother very much was not too distressed over Terry's departure from the way things had been for forever it seemed. Just the three of them living together as a family, as the closest three brothers this world or any other had ever seen.

Robin simply saw this as the next step in their growing into adulthood. Sayer, on the other hand, had a harder time of seeing it like that. Though not showing it---not at all---he was boisterous and teasing, happily jabbering at the upcoming wedding like it did not bother him at all. But Terry knew Sayer, knew his tendency to cover up his true feelings that were burning a hole inside his passionate soul, and could see the pain of their soon-to-be separation in his brother's blue eyes. Because, more than Robin, as close as the three of them were, it was always, in the end, the two of them. Sayer and Terry, Terry and Sayer. Two as different as night and day people, but with deep inside the same passions, hopes and dreams that made them more than merely brothers. More than best friends. They were each other's confidant, protector, and inspiration.

And now, Sayer felt like it was all going to be changed. All going to slip away from him. As much as he liked Susan, and as much as Alex was taking hold of him, Sayer still felt this intensely, as his beloved "brother" would no longer be always at his side.

Becoming good friends with Terry in the few weeks they had come to know each other, old experienced married man Darien, along with his best friend Andrew (who had decided Terry was an all right guy now that his intentions seemed to be far flung from Lita), throw the younger man a bachelor party on the night before the wedding, with all the usual trimmings. These boys were the same gang that had graced Darien's bachelor shindig not so long ago. Through their associations with their respective young lady friends, this group of men, consisting of Darien, Andrew, Chad, Greg, Ken and the Three Lights had slowly become a close-knit bunch. (As far as men go that is.)

Sayer was not in the mood for much mischief, though. He tried for Terry's sake, to put on a brave face, and Terry did his best to lift his usually light-spirited brother's mood up, and he succeeded somewhat, as the bachelor party stretched long into the night.

Terry wondered why they held such events, and was told that is was held on this last night before a wedding so there could be no regrets of things missed as a single man. But Terry knew, deep inside that there **COULD** be no regrets if Susan was to be his wife tomorrow.

Across town, in Serena's new apartment, at Darien's familiar (but now changed totally around) touched here and there by clumsy hands, to make the place more her own, the girls congregate together, at Susan's request, to have a final sleep over with the girls as a single lady. Serena had kicked out husband for the night, to go find someplace else to sleep that night.

Susan enjoys all the giggling and rumor filled chattering immensely on this girls night together. Finally, they all go to change, preparing for sleep.

Lita shows off her lacy pink nightgown, which seemed a little too adult for her age. The other girls cute and girlish attire did not compare to Lita's showy low cut nightie, even Alex and Michelle's attire were more modest than usual. That is, until, upon wondering where Susan was, they all sneak into the bathroom, to find her, dressed in a very tiny lacy lavender lingerie adorned with roses.

"Susan!" They all exclaim, in unison.

"OHHH! Girls!" She quickly puts on a long sleeved red button up shirt, rather embarrassed to have been seen posing in front of a mirror.

"Pretty lady." Alex says, leaning against the door, as Michelle teases "I'm sure Terry will be very pleased this time tomorrow, eh, Susan dear?" Causing Susan to blush and the other girls to sigh.

"Lucky Susan!" Mina sighs at the thought of marrying an idol, especially one as handsome as Terry. "You're marrying Terry tomorrow!"

"Yes, I'm so lucky……" She trails off, in a wistful voice and expression, "….Terry…"

In the morning sky of early autumn, September 21st, a breathtaking sun rises over Susan. Too excited for sleep to claim her for very long, she is up with the sun. She takes in the gorgeous view from Serena's high rise apartment balcony.

"Excited, Susan?" Susan hears a voice through the stillness of the morn. She finds Alex standing there in her sleepwear, with one cup of green tea for Susan and a mug of coffee for herself. "Isn't it a little cold out here for you, just in that?" Alex offers the cup to Susan with a raised eyebrow. Susan was wrapped in Terry's shirt.

"Thank you." Susan accepts it, and sips the hot drink gingerly. "I'm not cold at all Alex. I feel so warm inside." She whispers, putting her hand to her heart, and with a dreamy expression on her lovely face. Alex, leaning on the edge of the balcony rail looks at her in consternation.

"I suppose it's a little too late for this. And I'm not anyone to be asking you this, but…..are you sure about this, Susan? Is marriage the right thing for you-----for any of us?" Alex asks, concerned. She never put much stock in a ceremony or the establishment that put a man so high in position over you. "I don't mean just as a soldier, but as a woman. An individual too. Won't you feel possessed by him?" Alex voices her anxieties to the woman she has come to consider a dear friend.

"Oh, Alex." Susan smiles at her wispily. "I've never in my whole long, empty life been so absolutely certain of something. I want to be possessed by him. More than that, I want to be able to say it with my head held high, that I belong to Terry Starr and he belongs to me. Forever. Do you understand that? Forever! Marriage isn't simply about possession. It's about love. To love someone enough to swear your life to him. To promise you'll keep this love for all time. And I've known since that moment my eyes met his, that he was the one for me. The one who will love me, and the one I will love through eternity. That's what marriage means to me. That's what marriage must mean to all who love each other as much as Terry and I do." Susan smiles at her friend, hoping this heartfelt answer was enough to convince her that she was doing the right thing. Because, for some reason, she wanted Alex to understand. "And you're wrong about something else too, Alex. You're not just "anyone" to me." Susan sees something in Alex's eyes that told her that her message of love had been conveyed. She wraps her arms around her strong friend in a sweet embrace.

"I don't think I've told you yet, Susan, but----thanks for asking me to be your Maid of Honor at the Wedding today." Alex says with a small smile, still wondering why Susan chose her of all people to such an honored position above the other girls.

"I wanted it to be you." Susan says sweetly, as her thought-provoking gaze then turns to the sun, slowly shining its warmth upon the sleepy world below. Susan, lost in her own reverie again, meets Alex's gaze across the beautiful view. Her blissful eyes then travel to a balcony not so far away in the distance, where someone else with the same blissful smile searches the skies for the fuschia eyes of the woman he would soon be lucky enough to call his wife.

In a whirlwind, every little thing, every last minute arrangement is rushed toward the preparation of this joyous event. The girls, all happy to don bridesmaids' dresses again, this time made to Susan's taste. Even Alex reluctantly wears the fancy, feminine maid-of-honor gown Susan made just for her. (She looks dazzling in it too, much to the Best Man's delight).

Amazingly, without a hitch, this miracle wedding is about to start. All the bridesmaids were primped and prepared. The pink and magenta flower girls had stayed over for their last day in this time to watch their timeless guardian as a gorgeous bride in her lovely off the shoulder gown, of her own creation and design.

Surveying herself in the mirror, Susan smiles as her friends help apply the endless strings of diamonds that Terry had insisted she wear as her headdress. It surrounded her soft hair, swept up in a fashionably lovely style.

"Susan you look so beautiful!" Tara looks up in awe at the beautiful bride, and hands her her white lily bouquet. After their problems earlier, not so long ago on the particular subject of this man, Tara has considered kind Susan as her idol----that someone she would like to be like someday.

"Thank you." Susan just about manages to say, feeling as if inside she would burst. Her heart was filled to the brim with overwhelming excitement, now that her every dream, which she once thought could never happen, was just about to become no longer only a fantasy.

Across the hall, the dashing groom feels the same emotions surging through his veins as well. Not one bit nervous as a normal husband-to-be would be, but he was worried----not about his marriage, but about the brother he would be leaving behind, one in particular….

"Sayer." He says, as he tucks a white rose in his best man's top jacket pocket. "I'm glad to have you here at my side, in this important step for me." He smiles. "But I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be at your side whenever you need me." In those few meaningful words, Terry relieves his brother's troubled soul. The fondness for him and for each other passes through their eyes. He was trying to express to Sayer that things were not changing----they were just getting better.

"Thanks, Ter." Sayer smiles his brightest, for his important brother and smacks his back with a big bear hug. "I knew that." He says with a wink. "Let's get going anyway. You don't want to make Susie wait any longer than she has to." He smirks.

"Oh, no." Terry smiles. "I don't think I can wait any longer either." For Terry Starr was about to receive the rewards of his love and efforts for the most perfect woman in the world.

"Sayer, do you have the ring?" Terry whispers to his best man as they stand at the alter of the lavishly decorated church. It was all decked out in white and lavender ribbons, with beautifully chosen sprays of flowers lined each pew.

No, Terry wasn't getting nervous. He just knew this brother's tendency for forgetfulness at times. And he wanted everything to run as smoothly as possible for his Susan's wedding. _Our wedding…._Terry smiles dreamily to himself, looking dashing in an all-out handsome white, double breasted tuxedo, complete with tails and cummerbund. He made all the female members of the audience sigh, wishing they could, perhaps, trade places with the lucky bride.

"'Course I do, Terrrrrr." Sayer says, a bit miffed. He looked quite dapper himself, in his own tuxedo. His face went through several cute contortions as he searched his pockets for the golden band surrounded in sparkling diamonds that Terry had entrusted to his care only minutes ago. "Oh! Here." He whips it out of his back pants pocket. _How'd it get there? _Sayer thinks, as he triumphantly holds it up to Terry. He smiles at his younger brother's penchant for trouble and foolishness.

_I will miss it._ Terry straightens Sayer's continually crooked bow tie with brotherly care. Suddenly, he stiffens as the organist begins to play that familiar melody that was celestial music to Terry's wanting ears.

RiRi, an expert at this, looking oh-so-cute in her little flower girl dress, scatters white rose petals everywhere. Two by two the lavender bridesmaids walk down the aisle. Amy and Rei look lovely, Lita and Mina radiant, Tara and Rini darling, and Michelle and Serena dazzling, as the Maid-of-Honor brings up the rear. Alex takes her place in that frilly dress, ignoring the quick wink from her counterpart, the Best Man, and all turn anxiously as they await the arrival of the beautiful bride.

Terry sighs softly to himself as he feels her presence enter, as the music soars to full orchestral bloom. The bride, indeed beautiful, indeed lovely, more than that, she was breathtaking. The audience stood at rapt attention in awe of her splendor. This gown of her own design was one of the most beautiful any of them had ever seen. A vision in white, Susan seemed to float on Darien's arm. For he was the one to give her away. A fitting tribute Susan and Terry had requested of the man who was their princess' prince, and would one day be their king.

Darien, proud to give away one of his soldiers, justified befittingly to another, who has devoted his life to her and to Serena. As Susan and Darien make their way down the aisle towards him, Terry finds himself standing in awe of her once more. In awe of the lady who would soon truly be his----and his for all time. For he was still in disbelief that she of such perfection would agree to love him, to marry and promise her life to him, as he would eternally swear his to her.

In a beautiful white, misty dream she comes to him, linking her arm through his offered one, and their souls were about to be linked and melded into one as well.

"My precious lady." Terry whispers softly to her, with such adoration and love for her in his beautiful violet eyes.

_My darling. _Susan can only say in her mind, too overwhelmed was she by the moment she has longed for so very long a time to even speak. The wedding march slowly fades, and the entire church grows silent, awaiting the priest's recital of their solemn marriage vows. Those were which Terry and Susan had written special verses for each other and each other alone.

"I, Terry Starr," He takes both of Susan's delicately gloved hands in his, and gazes into the sea of her eyes, speaking what he considered the most important words he would ever say, coming straight from his heart. "pledge to you, my lady Susan de Venici, my eternal devotion to honor, to protect, to keep you safe in my heart for all time. Because of you I have found the truth in my soul. Because in you I have discovered everlasting dreams become reality. Because for you I will do anything, my precious one. This and more, I vow to you a lifetime of my undying love, stretching into the far reaches of eternity and blessed by the One above who brought us together. For as long as there is a forever, I will love you."

Finishing his vows, Terry kisses her hands lovingly, his beautiful poetry cause Susan and everyone else to fill with joyous tears in their eyes. A sweet smile passes between them as Susan answers with her sacred promises to him.

"I, Susan de Venici," Susan's voice wavers in a whisper, trying to find the strength amidst surging emotions to speak. Looking into Terry's eyes, she finds the inner calm, bringing peace to her soul as he hands squeeze hers tenderly, giving her the strength she needs to continue. "pledge to you, my beloved Terry Starr, my unending emotion to honor, to cherish, to keep your heart safe in mine forever. Because for you the door to my lonely soul has been opened. Because of you I believe in impossible dreams. Because to you I will give everything, my darling one. This I promise to you, a lifetime of my truest love, reaching into the far corners of eternity, sanctified by He who has blessed me with you from the Heavens above. For as long as there is a forever, I will love you."

Susan gazes strong and true into her love's eyes, meaning each sentence and each line with every ounce of her soul. Many a tear falls in the crowd, the bridesmaids who know the happy couple so well, leads the tearful waterfalls at the inspiring vows the bridal couple just swore to each other.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Sayer dutifully hands the ring over as Terry slides the golden jeweled band on Susan's now ungloved slender hand.

Smiling, Susan takes the gold band Alex offers to her. "With this ring, I thee wed." She repeats the unbelievable words. They echo through her and she begins to tremble, as she slides it on Terry's finger.

"Such beautiful devotion, such perfect love. The Lord has truly smiled upon this happy couple." The Father says as tears fill his old eyes too. "I am now so pleased to announce you as man and wife." He says. Terry and Susan's eyes lock, and their hands link. Terry needs no further prompting, as he takes the woman who was now his wife---_my wife!----_in his arms, and kisses her tenderly, lovingly. It was a kiss that Time itself seemed to stand still for, as the audience watches in silent awe, then suddenly breaks out in cheers of good will. The deliriously happy Susan and Terry make their way from the church out to the front steps.

The best man and his counterpart were right behind them and the bridesmaids followed, arm in arm with their chosen escorts, as the anxious bride awaited them, ready to throw her bouquet.

As soon as her friends gathered, Susan sends her white lily bouquet flying through the air towards the anticipating women welcoming the floral spray in with open arms.

But in mid air, the flowers seem to change direction, a sudden wind taking hold, and sending the bouquet soaring in the opposite direction. It crash lands onto Sayer's head and bounces off into Alex's unsuspecting arms. All the girls gasp in horror at the one woman who did not welcome it or it's significance in. She had stood as far back on the sidelines as she could, not in the least trying to catch the bouquet. A chance breeze? Or was it something that had carried the omen to the golden-haired beauty standing in utter shock at the object that has somehow made its way into her hands.

Similarly surprised, and knowing what that certain tradition meant, (and seeing what it got Terry into---remembering Susan has caught the bouquet at Serena's wedding not so long ago), Sayer swallows hard, the look on his face was obvious scared-out-of-his-wits shock.

"Don't look so scared, Starr." Alex says, a little indignantly. Nonchalantly, she hands a giggling Michelle the lily bouquet. "It's just a silly old superstition anyway." Her scoffing words reach everyone's eavesdropping ears, cementing their belief that this time, this was a wasted bridal bouquet brought on by an unfortunate sweep of the wind.

But somehow, from far away, the new bride catches a glimpse of something in her friend's eye that makes her not believe in mere chance. _There is no chance….there is only fate, only destiny. _

Susan's thoughts turn upward to the husband now on her arm, rushing her down to the white limousine waiting for them at the bottom of the church steps. He lifts her in to the car as the crowd forming sees the couple off with a shower of lucky rice and good wishes. Terry and Susan no longer could hear their cheers or applause as the door of the limousine closes.

"Terry, my love." Susan whispers, still trembling in exhilaration of this happiest of happy moments for her life, beaming with radiance.

"Susan, my darling." Terry just manages to whisper back as he wraps his beautiful new wife in his strong arms, and kisses her lips passionately, giving them both a glimpse of the future ahead, and of the unending honeymoon they were embarking on together.

At Terry's stern request, Pym the agent had kept the exact time and location of the actual wedding a secret, staving off the droves of reporters and photographers, just itching for such a celebrity media event. But he didn't promise anything about after the ceremony, the bridal couple's white limousine arrives at the reception hall to find the sidewalk leading to it, crawling with reporters and cameramen.

"Oh." The sudden flash of bulbs and noisy crowd anxiously waiting to greet the newly wedded couple surprises Susan, still trying to catch her breath.

"I am sorry my lady. I should have insisted that there should not be----" Terry starts to say, knowing Susan's shyness in front of all those pushy people.

"No. It's fine." Susan's combs her fingers carefully through her hair, and then Terry's too. She straightens her veil that had become a little mussed during the trip. "I will be proud to be able to tell the world that I am Mrs. Terry Starr, your wife." She smiles adoringly at her husband, as the dark tinted glass window shields the passionate kiss from the reporters eyes.

"Ready?" Terry signals for the limo driver, a friend of Alex's who was very obliging to the couple, and he goes around the limo, and opens the back door.

FLASH. FLASH. FLASH.

A seemingly endless stream of cameramen want to be the first to get the photograph of Three Lights' idol Terry Starr and his mysterious bride, whom they had been able to dig up very little about since the announcement of the sudden engagement. This unknown young woman, now because of her fiancé', had shot to star status and was on the front page of many a newspaper magazine----all for the fame of her new husband.

Terry steps out of the car, as always nods politely to the reporters, though he ignores their barrage of questions. The photographers get a few quick snaps of the handsome groom on his own, but a strange stillness comes over the media when Terry turns and leads his wife from the car.

In awe of her radiant beauty, the reporters mouths stop yapping for a full five seconds. The camera shutters pop out of control. The gorgeous, breathtaking bride on the arm of Terry Starr was certainly a sight to see.

Mr. Pym, from out of nowhere it seemed, suddenly rushes up, heroically (yeah, right) he presses back the media. "Please, gentlemen, ladies! This is a very private affair. Don't keep pestering the happy young couple with questions that no pair in their right mind would tell you about! Have some respect for privacy." Pym smiles amiably, referring to the persistent question "Where's the honeymoon at?" and "Where are you off to right now?" that Terry already was deftly avoiding.

"If you were young Mr. Starr here, would you say where you were headed for your honeymoon with such a ravishing creature? Hmm?" Pym was a pressman extraordinaire, making the reporters and photographers amicable with his pleasant jokes. He was hopefully swaying what they would print about the event with all favorable comments as he protectively leads his charges into the reception hall area.

Susan graces the photographers with a final, dazzling radiant smile as the three disappear behind the door.

"Good show, old man! Good show!" Pym slaps Terry on the back. "I believe you **have** picked a winner." Pym was more than a little impressed with Susan's graceful poise and charm with the media.

"Yes, I have." Terry nods, and pulls Susan close.

"And may I say, my dear, how lovely you look." Pym kisses her hand. "And many congratulations to both of you."

Terry and Susan arrive at the reception already in progress. Sayer and the rest of the gang had gotten the party into full swing. The orchestra played romantic ballads in the background, the hall was decorated just as the church was, to a tee. For Terry lavished all the decorations to Susan's taste.

Cordially receiving the rest of the guests and the countless congratulations and good luck, the bride and groom were both anxious to get a start on the long journey to their honeymoon location.

They soon find themselves cutting the wedding cake, hand in hand. Susan takes the first slice, raises it to Terry's mouth and lets him take a nibble of her fingers as well as the cake. Everyone giggles at the playful scene, wondering if Susan was going to do the smashing cake in the face ceremony. But somehow, they liked it better this gentle way. Terry gentlemanly feeds his lady, tenderly wiping a bit of frosting from the sides of her lips, and then kisses her sweetly as everyone applauds.

The girls help serve the pieces of wedding cake to the guests (little RiRi makes the expecting mess all over her future mommy's pretty gown. Serena doesn't do too badly in the mess department herself just having moved onto her second piece and Sayer and Alex have an argument over something as usual. They get more cake on each other than the bridal couple did. And then, in a whirl, it's time for gifts. The yards and yards of gift-wrap Susan must undo as Terry manfully comes to her aid, and speeds up the progress.

The pleasant gift-giving session over and the orchestra plays their song. Terry and Susan waltz, seeing only each other in the clouds of their dream world. They fill the hall with their romance and love for each other.

After the dance, they disappear, and soon return changed from their wedding attire, to some very striking casual wear.

"Are you sure you're not going to stay for that garter thing? It's sure to be exciting." Sayer says wickedly to his brother and Susan, then looks at Alex mischievously.

"We're not doing that, okay." Alex states angrily.

"Come on, Ally! It'll be fun! Tradition, too."

"One we can do without." Alex retorts.

"Goodbye!" Susan hugs each of her beloved girls, as each one feels the happiness glowing from within her.

"Good luck!" Lita says.

"Have fun!" Mina waves.

"Of course she'll have fun! Behave yourself Terry." Rei observes haughtily.

"'Bye, Puu! Terry-papa!" Rini says, knowing this would be the last time she would see them in this era.

"'Bye bye!" RiRi repeats.

"Goodbye." Tara smiles.

"Roses wither quickly, but I know that the love between you will never fade." Darien gives a trademark Tuxedo Mask speech, to which Terry and Susan both thank him as he hands Susan a single red rose.

"We'll see you soon!" Serena smiles.

"But…not too soon, eh, Ter?" Sayer nudges his brother with a knowing smirk.

"Keep him smiling, okay, Susie?" Sayer kisses his new sister-in-law with a wink.

"And make sure he keeps you smiling too." Alex knocks Sayer out of the way and kisses Susan warmly with the good advice.

"I will certainly try." Terry says, pulling Susan to him and kissing her hair.

"Enjoy your vacation, you two. It certainly sounds promising." Michelle squeezes Susan's hand and gives Robin a coy glance as he exchanges a brotherly nod with Terry.

A few final hugs and farewells and the newlyweds are off to the airport, packed and ready to go to the honeymoon they have both been waiting for.

Soaring through the by now darkened skies, the flight to their honeymoon destination of Italy could be very long and tiring but Terry and Susan find themselves not the least bit exhausted. He had wanted to take his Susan to someplace wonderful, a place that would suit their romance and dreams.

All through the plane ride, he couldn't close his eyes for even a moment. For then, he would not be able to gaze at the beautiful lady resting beside him, her head on his shoulder.

_Oh my darling, how much I love you. _He gently rubs his cheek against her soft hair. The two of them remain this way for most of the flight, though sometimes Susan was awake as they whispered tender promises to one another.

All the other passengers and stewardesses around knew that these were two young people very terribly much in love. The plane finally lands, hours later, in Italy. It was late in the night of their wedding. Terry gently awakens his Sleeping Beauty and leads her to the waiting taxi.

The Italian cab driver spoke no English but somehow understood they were a newly married couple and hurries to the hotel Terry directed him to, in perfect Italian.

Arriving at the finest hotel in all of Venice in record time, the driver helps Terry carry in the many bags of luggage. The hotel manager at the front desk sends out a volley of boys to retrieve the suitcases and bring them to the room, upon hearing of Mr. Starr's illustrious name.

The hotel's luxurious honeymoon suite had been reserved for these newlyweds for a full two-week stay.

"Bella, bella!" The driver kisses Susan's hand in a farewell gesture, to the most beautiful creature ever to grace his taxi cab.

"Your bride is indeed very lovely, Mr. Starr." The hotel manager says, smiling at Susan with approval. "But ah! Such beauty could be only of Italian descent." The manager says dreamily, certain that thjs vision of beauty must be one of his own country's beauties.

"Thank you." Terry smiles, not so sure of Susan's lineage himself. Her past was still shrouded in mystery somewhat, for his only concerns were her present happiness and her future. He was certain though her past held many surprises for him yet.

He felt not a bit of jet lag, as he pulls his lady close to him on the elevator ride to their suite.

They ignore the elevator boy traveling with them, as they kiss all the way up to the top floor. The doors open and the boy brings the rest of their luggage to the spacious suite before them.

Knowing it was a honeymoon, the smart lad scurries away, even before Terry could tip him. _I'll give him double tomorrow._ Terry smiles to himself at the respect for their privacy, as he puts the "Do not disturb" sign on the door and shuts it tightly.

Turning to his new bride, he finds her standing perfectly still, but the closer he walks towards her the more she begins to tremble.

"You tremble, my love?" Terry whispers softly as he comes to her, a smile on his lips.

"Oh Terry, is this real? Or am I still in one of my endless, lonely dreams?" She breathes, looking deeply into his eyes.

"If this is a dream, then let us never awaken." Terry whispers, his voice low, as he sweeps her away into an endless honeymoon of their love.


	21. Chapter 21

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 21: Wedded Bliss**

Through the nonstop flight back from Italy to Tokyo, the newly married couple stays wrapped closely in each other's arms.

Susan leans her head comfortably the entire ride on Terry's chest, as he succumbs to a much-needed rest. Over twenty hours later, they finally arrive back home in their hometown, though finding it changed somehow. It was exciting and new, as they looked at it through the eyes of love.

The whole city, their whole world in fact, seemed as a place no longer empty, or lonely----for they knew they would always have each other inside of them, even though they may be apart. But the two young newlyweds never planned on being apart---ever.

Looking around for a house they could start their lives together in, before they had married, but they had not found a suitable one to their liking. Terry and Susan both decided to wait for just the right one, so it would be perfect, and instead, they would stay in a hotel until the "perfect" home was located.

Anxious to see how his brothers were faring on their own, Terry takes Susan to their double (no longer "triple") bachelor abode. He was a little curious to see the state of affairs there, but not half expecting what meets his astonished eyes, as he opens the door. The key to it was still in his possession, though upon opening it, he wondered if he had gotten the right apartment.

Everywhere was mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor, draped on the furniture. Dirty dishes and glasses half empty, take-out food containers were lying forgotten on the coffee table. The kitchen was an unspeakable disaster area, someone's attempts with a blender had resulted in chaos.

The brand new microwave was burnt out, blackened, while the remains of charcoal popcorn and who knows what else still within it, gave the whole apartment a lovely odor of scorched butter and corn throughout.

Glancing into one bathroom, Terry is shocked by the piles of towels and laundry just thrown to one side of the bathtub. Razors, soaps and bottles cluttered every counter. Peeking into Sayer's vacant bedroom, Terry won't even let Susan's curious eyes see the mess too horrendous for a lady's delicate sensibilities.

However, Terry's own old room, thankfully, was the only one still sparkling clean---untouched as yet. And he knocks on the final room's door left in the apartment, to see if anyone was still alive in this disaster area he once called home.

"If that's you, Sayer, GO AWAY!" Terry and Susan look to each other in shock in the ferocity of Robin's nasty words.

"Robin---" Terry calls, knocking again, "it's-----"

"**I SAID 'GO AWAY'!"**

"Oh." Robin yanks the door open, fully prepared to give Sayer 'what-for', but he seemed pleasantly surprised to see Terry standing there instead.

"Terry." His angry face turns upside down into a smile, as if an angel of heaven had just appeared before him.

"Robin, what on earth?" Terry motions around the room at the terrible messes covering everything. "Where is Sayer?" Terry had a feeling who the culprit for most of this was.

"I don't know and I don't care." Robin folds his arms and leans in his doorway, just watching as Susan begins to clean up what once must have been a living room.

"Susan, don't." Terry stops her with an arm on her shoulder. He did not want his wife to clean up after his lazy brothers.

"Terry, darling, I don't mind---" Susan says up at him, wanting to help.

"Susan." Terry simply puts on that authoritative air, and Susan immediately stops her protest. Then he turns his attentions back to Robin. "Robin, what has been---?" Terry begins to probe, sensing there was an underlying problem, more than just sheer laziness.

"He's impossible! I can't live with him. He said he won't clean up anything, unless I do half too! Why should I! It's HIS mess! Sayer and Alex party here at all hours of the night. And the landlord complains to ME for all their racket! I can't take it anymore. I'm just finishing my packing now. I'll be staying at Michelle's. I'm moving out, Terry. Without you here to….to tame him, or whatever you did. I can't handle Sayer on my own." Robin finishes his tirade, and slumps against the doorway again, his eyes angry.

Just then the doorbell rings and Michelle comes right in, announcing her entrance in melodious tones.

"Robin dear! I'm here with the chauffeur to pick up your----Ohhhh!" She stops when she sees Terry and Susan. "Susan! Terry!" She smiles, and rushes to Susan with a warm hug. She doesn't forget one for Terry too. "Tell me, how was it?" She asks curiously of Susan, then with one critical look at her friend's dreamy, satisfied eyes, Michelle doesn't wait for the reply. "Oh, Susan!" She whispers with a girlish giggle, "So lucky." Michelle was almost envious, seeing the utter contentment in Susan's eyes.

"I am so lucky." Susan hugs her back, joyously giggling as well. Then she returns to hanging on Terry's arm, as he strokes her long dark hair. Michelle didn't have to use her empathic powers to sense the loving bond between them. Michelle secretly hoped her own bond with Robin, already strong and true in heart, would also be something more. She was gleeful, that perhaps it might come to pass, as he would now be living at the mansion with her.

"Robin's coming to stay with me." Michelle says proudly, as Robin keeps coming in and out of his room, piling suitcases in the doorway.

"Robin." Terry attempts to talk him out of this rash decision, going into his brother's bedroom.

"Help me with this one, will you Terry?" He struggles with one particularly large, (overfilled with his excessive wardrobe) suitcase. Terry easily lifts it in one hand, always being the strongest of the three.

"I know Sayer can be difficult at times, but---" Terry tries to defend his not present needy younger brother.

"I'm not you, Terry. I can't put up with all his craziness and do everything for him like you always have. I just can't. It's better this way, really. Maybe we won't argue as much if we're not always constantly in each other's hair." Robin was determined to leave. Without Terry to mediate between them (not to mention do all the cleaning and household chores) life in this apartment with Sayer was, in one word, impossible.

"Yes." Terry sighs, seeing the logic in his words. The relationship between Robin and Sayer might truly improve, though for not a moment (not for a single second) did he regret his marriage which forced him to leave their bachelor apartment. He wished there was something he could do to instill enough order into Sayer's wild soul that could allow him to be able to exist on his own, when he himself wasn't there to take care of him.

Without thinking, he finds himself cleaning up. It was his second nature to pick up after Sayer, and Susan quietly joins him, helping him clean up the coffee table as their hands touch.

Michelle and Robin go into his room, gathering up the last of his belongings. The painting she had given him when they first moved in, not so long ago, was in her one arm, and Robin in her other.

"Let's get the chauffeur to carry these down." Michelle drags Robin out the door. "We're going now, but we're going to stop first on the way, to the hospital. Would you like to join us?" As she fixes her hair, in the one clean spot on the mirror.

"Hospital?" Susan says concerned.

"Oh, yes, you weren't here, were you?" Michelle says. In all the excitement of the day, she had forgotten to explain. "The day you left, Tara received a phone call that her father had had a nervous breakdown. He arrived from Switzerland, escorted by nurses and his own personal physician the next day. As you know, Professor Tomoe, has never fully regained his strength. But they say it's more his mind that's been affected. Some kind of sensitive work he's been experimenting on for the Swiss government. And you know about his past." Michelle looks down, remembering the tragic story of Professor Tomoe's alien takeover a few years back. "He still doesn't remember a thing about that, and they don't think he's stable enough now, to leave the hospital. Poor man." Michelle says sadly. Robin grips her hand in support. She gives him a weak smile in gratitude.

"How's Tara taking this?" Susan was worried for her young charge, who had already been through so much.

"Pretty hard." Robin says, truthfully. The sweet little girl's troubles had plucked even at his heartstrings.

"Oh no." Susan feels about to cry for her dear friend's sadness that she had tried to shield her from in this world.

"Let's visit her, all right?" Terry looks into his wife's saddened eyes, trying to make her smile. He succeeded somewhat, though his own heart was heavy. That child had become very special to him as well.

They follow Michelle and Robin out to the limo, as Terry wraps Susan in his arms protectively.

_I hope your father will be better soon, Tara. _Terry thinks, a little prayer for the young waif and her beloved "Papa" on his lips, as the limousine speeds off in the direction of the hospital.

Susan hangs on her husband's arm as they follow Michelle and Robin into the hospital and up the elevator to the floor where Professor Tomoe was located. Michelle and Robin had dropped Tara off at the hospital earlier, and they knew she would still be there, at her father's side. However, they were surprised to find the quiet father and daughter being entertained by two others they didn't expect to be seeing anytime soon after the big blow-up when last they met.

"Sayer." Robin says, his voice scratchy, giving his brother a disconcerting air.

"Amara." Michelle was secretly glad to see her cousin, after her traitorous siding with Robin had made Alex, who was always down on him, follow Sayer out when he had stormed off in a huff earlier.

The two pairs eye each other suspiciously across the room as Tara holds her father's hand. They were listening to the amusing stories Sayer had to offer, and Alex's tough guy attitude made her the perfect straight man for his stand-up comedy antics. They were trying to cheer up the sickly professor and his worried child.

"Susan! Terry!" Tara pushes past Michelle and Robin, her sad eyes light up when she spots the newlyweds, still hovering in the doorway. Rushing to them, she throws her slender arms around them both, enveloping them in a big bear hug. "You're back!" She smiles, though Susan and Terry could still see the pain behind the smile. "I missed you." She squeezes Susan---her teacher, her mentor, her good friend---that she had come to cherish dearly once again.

"We missed you too, Tara." Terry kneels down to her eye level and Tara turns to him, looks into his eyes and hugs him warmly. He hugs the child back tenderly, and he could feel sudden warm tears splashing on the back of his neck. Tara felt a safe presence in his arms, and lets her held back emotions go, for she was so terribly crushed about her father's sudden illness she was.

"Shh. Shh." Terry strokes her hair as Tara quickly composes herself and no one else notices her tears through her smile. She forces herself to giggle gleefully.

"Susan, come see the funny present Alex and Sayer brought me and Papa." She tugs Susan's arm towards the contraption on the table at the other end of the room. With comical representations of little farm animals hopping up and down, it was a cute little mechanical farm scene. "Ohhh." Tara remembers herself halfway there, and turns Susan forward to face her father. He was watching the scene before him with interested eyes. "Susan, Terry," She looks up to her friends as Terry walks up to the bed, casually putting an arm around his new wife, "this is my Papa." She smiles at him lovingly and proudly. Professor Tomoe, with great effort it seemed, propped himself up on the hospital bed, and offers the couple a polite smile.

"It's very nice to meet the two people Tara has written to me most about in her letters as of late." He holds out his hand in greeting, and Terry shakes the weak man's hand gently. "I'm glad you've come back safe from your travels abroad. Tell me, how was Italy? It's been many years since I was last there…." A spacey tone overtakes his voice and the distant look in his eye makes apparent his weakened mental state to all those around.

"It was wonderful." Susan's beautiful smile brings him back to this time and place.

"And it's very nice to meet you as well, Professor. Tara has told us much about you." Terry's low, congenial voice calms the Professor's mind as well.

"Isn't Susan as pretty as I told you, Papa?" Tara says cheerfully, going to her father's side.

"She is indeed beautiful, my darling. She reminds me a lot of your mother when she was that age." Tomoe's mind often wandered to happier times when he had everything and his beloved wife still with him.

"Thank you." Susan blushes at the compliment. Terry was proud of his sensational beauty and squeezes her shoulders tenderly.

"What do you mean he's coming to live with us!" Alex's low rumbling thunder breaks through the pleasant conversation taking place on the other side of the hospital room. Michelle looks alarmed at her friend's embarrassing outburst.

"Amara, just because Sayer's being difficult doesn't mean you have to follow suit." She knew she could strike a nerve words with those rhetorical words.

"I'm not following anyone." Alex says defiantly. "It's just the thought of that shrimp living with us in your----" She starts to explain the source of her uneasiness on this subject, instead of shouting it into Michelle's head.

"Good. Then it's settled." Michelle says sweetly, shutting Alex's tirade down curtly. "Robin will come and stay with us. And Sayer can have that entire disaster area of an apartment to himself. See? It all works out splendidly." Michelle coos, as Alex twists her lips and eyes her French cousin's motives suspiciously.

"That sounds good to me." Robin says, sick and tired of Sayer so much that he didn't realize that, just maybe, he was jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire with Alex and Michelle.

"Yeah, me too." Sayer says, with a huff. He crosses his arms, and shoots Robin a nasty stare. "I don't want to live with **you** anymore, either."

"Good." Robin says, crossing his arms too.

"Good." Sayer repeats, and the two boys turn back to back, refusing to even look at each other.

Terry is about to apologize for their bad behavior in front of company. Especially one whom they should show some respect for, but he is suddenly cut off with Professor Tomoe's soft chuckling.

"I do like your young brothers, Mr. Starr." He says to Terry, laughing at their childishness. "They are so full of life." He smiles, wistfully looking from the argumentative boys to Terry and Susan, and wishes for the happier days of his own youth.

"Please, Professor, call me Terry." Terry offers respectively, giving the older man his due.

"Yes, Terry." The Professor nods, accepting the respect, gaining some of his own for the uncommonly genteel young man who did not seem so young. His very demeanor gave off a responsible, adult mood. His lovely wife was of the same character it seemed.

The Professor considered himself a good judge, and knew it right away.

"Have you two moved into your new house yet?" He says, making pleasant conversation, when he is startled by the warning look of his daughter's big violet eyes.

"Papa." Tara whispers and puts a finger to her lips.

"Oh, did I ruin the surprise?" He says guiltily, covering his mouth.

"Surprise?" Terry asks, curious to all the secrecy going on.

"Oh well. Now is as good a time as any to tell you." Michelle yanks Alex with her across the room, and faces Terry and Susan, standing next to Tara. "Amara and Tara and I have decided to give you two newlyweds a special wedding present." Michelle says, giggling excitedly. She had totally forgotten the heated argument between her love and his brother only seconds ago. She elbows Alex with her arm and Alex whips out a set of keys from her back pocket, and holds them out to the puzzled couple.

"The house is yours." Alex says, dropping the keys in Terry's unsuspecting hand.

"The house?" Terry says in disbelief. "But Michelle, Alex, we can't---" He says, shocked at the enormous gift they were offering.

"Of course you can, silly!" Michelle adds, and grabs hold of him, kissing him on the cheek playfully. "It is our wedding gift to you!" She hugs and kisses a dazed Susan as well.

"Oh, Terry!" Susan looks up, bursting with happiness, at her husband. "That house is exactly what I've been wanting." Susan never felt more at home anywhere than at the home she'd been staying in for the past year. It had special memories in it---being the first place they had found each other and where had Terry kissed her for the first time. "Michelle, Alex, Tara," Susan turns to each of her dearest friends and squeezes both their hands in hers gratefully. "Thank you so so much." She smiles, already imagining what each room would be, what it would look like and what she and Terry could enjoy in each one.

"Thank you all. It's very generous of you." Terry says, that house having the same special meaning to him as well.

"Not at all!" Michelle waves it off. After all, it was only money and if she could make her dearest friends happy with it, Michelle considered it worthwhile. "We're all going to be very happy at my mansion. And we're not that so very far away. It's only a few miles. That is, if you two would ever want the company." Michelle says, her voice so high and flirtatious, with her eyes getting heavy lidded at Terry and Susan. Susan blushes femininely in the protection of her husband's chest.

Saying nothing of their conversation with the professor, but gladly accepting the responsibilities to come, they allow Tara's father break the news to her in his own way. Terry and Susan look fondly upon the loving daughter and her dutiful father with saddened eyes, knowing of the future, heartbreaking separation soon to come.

Hoping little Tara would be able to cope with it, the two of them wordlessly promise to try to make room for Tara in their new lives together. It was not so difficult to think, for either Terry or Susan both cared for this child very very much--Terry, in his responsible paternal role, and Susan in her protective motherly fashion. Susan muses these thoughts as the group bids farewell to the sickly professor, leaving the hospital all together. But, Robin and Michelle, after a few harsh words exchanged with Sayer and Alex, depart to Michelle's luxurious mansion on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. They begin to move Robin "in", as Alex takes the rest of them in her Ferrari back to the Three Lights' (well, now only "One" Light's) apartment, this time to pick up some traveling bags filled with goodies and surprises to cheer up a depressed Tara.

In addition, they wanted to finish clearing out Terry's room. That would leave the whole spacious three-bedroom apartment to one single bachelor who had no idea how to cook or clean, or do anything by way of caring for himself.

"Since Terry and Susie and 'Shell and Rob are now……gonna be living together….and I'm uhh, gonna be all on my own, you wouldn't by any chance….want to…ummm……..huh, Ally?" Sayer asks timidly as he continues to clean by strict orders from Terry as Alex stands over him as guard to make sure he does so, though she does not lift one finger to help. She vowed never to clean up for any man.

Terry had to stop his own Susan and Tara from bowing and scraping to his lazy brother, who had to learn to fend for himself now. This leaves Sayer alone to clean his pig sty of a room as he pulls two week old undershirts and socks from under the bed.

"Live? With you?" Alex says incredulously, as in amused disgust she picks up some of his discarded clothing and dumps them in a pile of clothes building up in the hall. "Do you think I'm crazy?" Alex didn't care, and knew darn well that Sayer didn't either, knowing that people may look down upon a single couple living together, though it may be completely innocent. _But that's not why I'm refusing is it? _Alex watches Sayer's comical attempts at making his bed, still surprised at how one person who was so adept any any sport you could throw at him, and talented with any musical instrument imaginable, could be so inept at the regular chores of life. _You can see he's been spoiled. His brother must make the bed for him every morning…and get his laundry done and do all the other cleaning required to run this place. No way I could do that. _She thinks, almost chuckling as Sayer falls flat on his face. The bedspread, at last satisfactory, was getting all wrinkled and mussed again. Sayer's swearing could be heard muffled against the red striped comforter.

_I'd be crazy to consider it. _She can't believe herself for even allowing such an unchecked thought into her mind. But Alex can't help but smile a little wistfully in his direction, when he wasn't looking of course. She knew that living here with him would mean to be with him all the time. It wasn't a completely unwelcome thought but….._that's not what I want._

Once again, she feels the emotions roiling within her on the subject of her relationship with this perplexing man. _Why can't I think straight when I'm with you? _Alex shakes her head at herself, never, before she met him, had she felt such uncertainties. The only thing that was certain then, was that love would be her downfall. But, even on that, now, she wasn't so sure.

"So……..the answer is no?" Sayer looks up, finally finishing the bed, this time with (was that hope?) written on his features. His face was so cute when he asked her something, and he was trying to be serious.

"Any one would **have** to be crazy to put up with you." Alex catches sight of a rolled up T-shirt peeking out from beneath the dresser.

"Oh, Ally! You hurt me right----" Sayer was dramatically putting on a show, hand on wounded heart. He didn't want it to seem like he was disappointed or anything. He was still wondering what exactly this tough lady wanted from him, when SMACK!

The red T-shirt whacks him right across the head, thrown so hard it knocks the perfectly placed and plumped pillow from the bed.

"You're gonna get it now, Sokova!" His eyes light up in that way she loved, as Alex ducks out of the room. Laughing, as she lets him catch her in the hall and allows his "punishing" kiss to run right through her.

Tara finds the pair in the hallway and hurries towards them. "Look! Have you seen what Susan and Terry gave me?" She holds up a bracelet, from Italy.

"Yes. It is lovely, kitten." Alex admires the pretty charm.

"I'm glad they're married now. Terry and Susan love each other very much, don't they?" She says dreamily.

"Yes." Alex slowly answers, lost in thought. She was reflecting on her own thoughts of the matter. _Susan and Terry seem to have such feelings for each other----trust in one another. Do I feel that for Sayer?_

She glances back across the hall into the kitchen as, at least attempting, Sayer begins to load the dishes in the dishwasher. As he tries his best to clean up and prove to Alex that he wasn't worthless, and that maybe someday there would be a woman with golden hair who wouldn't think herself crazy for wanting to be with him.

_I don't know. _Alex smiles at his sweetness, the determined look upon his face so cute, even as he drops a glass in the sink and cuts himself. _I think I need more time to find out. I think I need more commitment. _Always suspicious of men, and especially this one, with an established track record---and all with her closest friends no less---Alex still amazes herself that she could be interested in him at all. Until, when going towards him, and sucking the shards of glass from his hand and wrist, she sees the scar from the blade of the sword that was also plunged into her not so long ago. It was still there from when he had carried her in his arms and showed her his soft side. Then she had realized impending death made you face what you would normally shield yourself from. And that maybe, just maybe, she did trust him. That maybe she did care for him. And maybe, maybe, she did love him.

As they gaze into each other's eyes, they try to see what the other was thinking. Tara looks out the window of the living room towards the hospital where her father lay. For each of them had such unknown futures lying ahead of them.

A little while later after Terry and Susan finish packing the remainder of his things, Alex, Sayer and Tara help them load it all into the Ferrari and the group drives off to Susan and Terry's final wedding present. The present was the treasured house they could now call their very own, that they could fill with happy sounds and the light of their love.

Alex knew that for some reason the first entrance into a new place of residence together for a married couple was an age-old tradition, so she hustled everyone off, seeing that was best left for the happy couple to share on their own. Besides, Alex was anxious to get back to the mansion, where she left Michelle and Robin, doing goodness-knows-what.

So Alex and Sayer drop the bags on the front lawn and they all say a swift goodbye to the newlyweds, leaving them standing afront their new house together as they sun sets behind it, and a soft breeze blows through the multitudes of trees surrounding. It made this secluded hideaway all the more romantic now, that it was to be their first home together.

Watching his wife's wistful expression as she gazes at the house, as if she had never seen it before, with new eyes, Terry feels the same way. The place had a warmer, more homey feel about it now. And he lifts her, sweeping Susan off her feet so easily, as she hangs onto his neck and Terry holds her up with one arm. He opens the door with the other and throws it open, carrying his beautiful wife over the threshold, kissing her sweetly as he closes the door behind them.

"There. Now it's sealed with our kiss." He says with his poetical, romantic manner. He lowers her down slowly and kisses her again as he does. The house already seems to glow with their light. Susan shows her new husband around the house (as if he hadn't been there before), exploring it all over again. She now totally forgot the first time she herself arrived here, and the lonely feelings of that distant day, all wiped away by the splendor of today---with the feeling of utter belonging to him.

"Here. This can be the conservatory music room for you to write your music in. You can put a piano right here by the skylight, so you can see the stars as you play." Susan lifts her love's musical fingers and presses them to her lips adoringly, eager to hear the melodic strains of a piano echoing through the halls, knowing he would play wonderfully for her.

"And Alex's old room can be your library." Susan smiles up, trying to please him as much as she possibly could. "We'll put up some shelves and cabinets and fill them with novels and books of all sorts. And poetry! Don't forget the poetry. I want to fill this house with your beautiful poetry." Susan spins, spreading her arms out, for she was so proud of Terry's seemingly endless talents—especially the ones he used for her.

"My lady, you're too good to me." Terry kisses in her hair, wondering what he's done to deserve such a noble creature. "I think you're excited, aren't you?" He asks, inside he was excited by her excitement.

"Very." Susan whispers, her eyes lighting up, when she passes by Michelle's former room—the last one in the house for her to fill. She of course left Tara's room, dining room and living room the same.

"What's this one going to be now?" He playfully wraps his arms around his wife, seeing her mind going a mile a minute at new ideas for this last vacant room.

"Oh, just a guest room, Terry darling." Susan quickly covers up. In her mind, in her heart, she knew what she wanted this one to be. She planned to paint the walls a happy light lavender, making it so bright and cheery, with a cute little border of baby deer and other sweet creatures hanging. She eventually planned to move the bed out and a cradle in….

Susan sighs blissfully, not letting her husband notice.

"Now we have a library, a conservatory, a guest room, Tara's room, the kitchen, living room and dining room still, of course." Terry motions around the house from where they stood, still in the hall. "But I don't think you've mentioned what this last room here is going to be." Terry teases playfully, opening the door to the bedroom Susan had called her own, but was now willing to share with another.

"Oh this room?" She teases back. "Maybe we can just use it for storage, or maybe…" Her eyes light up in mischief as her hands touch his chest.

"Or maybe?" Terry asks, as he gently releases the bun in her hair, as it cascades around her shoulders.

"Maybe it could be our bedroom." Susan whispers lowly.

"What about the suitcases, my love?" Terry says in between kisses.

"They'll be fine until tomorrow. We won't be needing anything until then." As Terry carries her into the room and shuts the door behind them.

And the new house sighs itself, pleased that finally these lovers could finish what began so long ago, in this house of endless dreams.

Meanwhile, a few miles down the road on the edge of the coastline, a storm was brewing. But not outside under the clear cast starry night, but inside the spacious mansion atop the hill's crest. A singular young man within, who had come her earlier for refuge, was right at the moment wishing he was anywhere else---the moon for instance would be preferable to what he's had to endure the past few hours.

As much in love with Michelle as he could be, Robin was still unwilling to do everything she wanted for he now had her parents to answer to as well. They gave him strict "hands-off" orders, until something more permanent could be established in the next year's passage of time. And on top of all that, to add to his difficult relationship with Michelle, was Alex. And Alex was one woman who was always sure to make her opinions on every subject clear---and then pound you on the head with it.

The unpacking was done in peace, until Michelle decided to just happen to go through Robin's underclothes drawer, moving everything back and forth between the chest and the dresser, and driving poor Robin absolutely batty, until she suddenly decided to forgo the rest of her packing. She then asked Robin if the bed was comfortable enough with the sweetest eyes filled with concern for him and his well being.

Robin, with a sigh, decided it was easier to just oblige her and lie on the bed a moment, swearing of it's suitable comfort zone. However, he finds Michelle suddenly appearing on top of him on the bed as well. Her well buttoned up blouse had a few too many buttons undone, her curls also were loosened from the ponytail she was sporting just moments ago. And there was a wicked look in her blue eyes to boot.

"Michelle. The bed is very comfortable. Let's finish the unpacking, okay?" Robin tries the gentle approach, and attempts to push her off, but finds her hands steely clamped to the bedding beneath them both.

"Aren't you going to thank me for my hospitality, Robin dear?" Michelle was bursting with giggly excitement.

"Thank you." Robin says simply, offering only a smile—sort of—to the disappointment in her eyes, at his unresponsive behavior. For some reason, it made him feel rather like a cad. Her tantalizing French perfume and her rather pinkish, moist lips, made him feel a little vulnerable and something else too…

Robin amazes himself as he wraps around Michelle's back and seeing the pleased look come to her eyes at his touch, stretches his neck up and tastes her moist lips. He feels the warmth of her body against his.

"Michelle, get off him right now." Michelle keeps her eyes closed for an extra second before obeying, as she knew she must, knowing it was all too good to be true.

"Amara, dear! I didn't hear you come in." Michelle jumps up and combs her hair back into position, feeling like a little girl caught in a candy dish. _Well, it was __**almost**_ _something that sweet. _She sighs and gives Alex a fake, innocent smile.

"I **know** you didn't." Alex twists her lip with a dark, angry look in her eye. She crosses the room to her wayward friend and tugs her unbuttoned shirt closed. She rougly buttons it up and angrily gives Robin an evil glare the entire time.

"I don't think that you should be staying here if you can't….behave yourself." Alex says authoritatively to Robin, protective of her dear cousin.

"Amara, it's not his fault. I was just excited with all the unpacking and such. That's all. Nothing happened. Really." Michelle tries one of her wily smiles on Alex who herself knew how difficult life was now that they had accepted these men. She can't help but be a little more lenient than she would've been before. Which meant not killing Robin---maybe.

"Uh huh." Alex noticed, before she stopped them, that that shrimp wasn't doing to badly himself. She had a good back view of what he was doing. "Out, Michelle." Alex forcefully pushes her cousin out the door. I'm going to have a little talk with our **guest** here." She says, smirking at Robin, who upon her arrival, had immediately jumped up and thrown himself into the business of unpacking and folding clothes.

"Listen, shrimp. I know you've got a problem because you're a man now and can't control yourself. But that doesn't mean you can just waltz in here and take advantage of the situation that you caused." Alex says, laying the blame for everything upon him.

"**I** caused! It's Sayer's fault for being so…so…." Robin searches for the word that best described his impossible brother.

"It's not **him** I'm talking about." Alex cuts Robin off, her unexpected defense of his horrid brother made Robin emboldened towards her.

"Oh? Aren't you?" Robin sneers, an evil look coming to his eyes. "I don't think you can tell Michelle and I what to do when you and Sayer are…" He trails off, smugly, snidely and insinuating, he revels in Alex's shocked look, thinking he upped her for once. He gets a bad feeling when her face turns, a dark cloud over it.

"You know what, shrimp? I'm **glad** you're going to be staying here. Because you just signed your own death warrant. I'm going to make your life a living hell. And when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never were born." She smirks, the look in her eyes making Robin believe her every word---that every threat was no bluff. The few short hours he was here already, he was already wishing for escape…..

Early the next morning, Sayer is awakened by a crashing sound at the front door. He shrugs it off as part of his dream and goes right back to sleep. Back to his dream where he and Ally were speeding down the road on her motorcycle. They had hit a huge rut, causing them both to go flying, landing in soft grasses. Her eyes were ablaze invitingly and….

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

The crash at the door turns into explosive knocking and Sayer trudges out of bed, silently swearing at his interrupted dreaming, and flings open the door to find a worn out and disheveled Robin standing there. Bags were loaded in his hands and feet, as well as under his eyes.

"I lost my key." He says simply, pushing past Sayer and walking into the apartment. He drops his full suitcases on the ground, and plops down on the couch in sheer exhaustion, believing he'd never be able to sleep a wink again after the night of terror he had endured.

"You want some orange juice? Looks like you can use some." Sayer goes into the kitchen and pours them both a glass each. He brings one to Robin and slumps across from him on the other couch.

"Thanks." Robin accepts and takes a large gulp. Then he looks up, a sudden quizzical look on his frazzled features. "How come you're not surprised I'm back?" Robin asks his brother wonderingly.

"'Cause I knew you would be." He gives Robin a sideways smile. He downs his juice and goes out the door, picks up the Sunday paper on the front step. "Ally?" Sayer asks knowingly. Leafing through the paper, he chucks all the unimportant parts until he reaches what he was looking for—the funnies and keeping the sports page tucked safely underneath.

Robin holds the cold glass of orange juice to his throbbing head when he nods. "Alex." He repeats. Her name was one of his stand-offish terms. Sayer's fond name of "Ally" for her was quite unacceptable to him---yuck! He sighs, closing his eyes and leans his head back against the couch.

"She's a tough lady." Sayer says, almost proudly.

"That's one word for it." Robin tries to forget last night's barrage of attacks on him by that "tough" lady.

"You and me again then, Rob?" Sayer asks, flipping through the sports section without even looking up at his brother.

Sigh.

"You and me."

Sigh. Robin decided to go with the easier of the two evils. _Even if he's messy, at least Sayer doesn't insult me._

"All right, then. That means half the housework is yours. I'll make my bed and do all the dusting. You do the dishes and the laundry. We'll order take-out. I don't trust your cooking either. So that's the deal, okay?" Sayer states as he turns his attention back to the comic strips.

Robin twists his lip, feeling somehow that he had gotten the short end of the stick, but just sighs. He thought that a little bit of cleaning couldn't be half as bad as facing the golden dragon again on the other side of the coin. "Yeah." Robin lets it go, knowing that if he was going to live with Sayer again, he would probably end up doing all of the work anyway, so why argue? Besides, in a strange way, he had missed his brother's midnight haunting, and loud snoring. It kind of gave everything a sense of normalcy. Robin smiles to himself. He was used to Sayer's strangeness by now and much preferred it to Alex's bluster.

"Good." Sayer smiles brightly at Robin. "And since I did all your jobs yesterday. You can start by making my bed and doing all the dusting too. It's only fair." Sayer states, and goes back to his funnies. He breaks out in raucous laughter at the latest offering of the Peanuts gang.

_Oh yes._ Robin sighs, getting up and going into his room. He decided to let Sayer win for today, for tomorrow was another day for arguments. _Everything is back to normal. _He messily makes Sayer's bed, just throwing the pillow on top, when he spots something new he'd never seen before on Sayer's cluttered night stand.

"You are something from out of this world, do you know that!" He says, and makes a frown face at the color photo. Clipped out of a sports page was a young, golden haired race car driver who had just won the latest race a week ago. Robin shakes his head as he finishes making the bed. In a last stroke, he "accidentally" knocks the picture to the floor as he leaves.

But it lands face up and Alex Sokova's dazzling smile still looks up at him tauntingly, triumphantly, even as he leaves the room.

Sayer disappears soon after he gets changed to meet somewhere or the other with Alex. Robin enjoys some peace and quiet for himself alone at the apartment, while Terry spends some quality time with Susan at their new home, on this last day of their vacation before the Three Lights would have to go back to work.

Mr. Pym had already thrown a fit at them and their two and a half-straight weeks of goofing off. He wanted the boys to be prompt and early Monday morning for a full day's work at the recording studio.

Terry and Susan enjoy their last day planning out what goes where in the house's now empty rooms (Susan actually does all the directing), and Terry, very husbandly, moves the furniture about to where she points. And then moving it all back again when she very womanly changes her mind. He does so uncomplainingly for he loved to do things for her. Anything she wanted was at his command and she receives a full breakfast in bed, served quite lovingly with his adept hands.

After breakfast, they visit the furniture store in town, buying odds and ends to fill their home. They stop by a prominent music store whose manager was more than pleased to be providing a gleaming white, gold trimmed grand piano to the Three Lights' own Terry Starr. Susan chose the style and color of the piano so very tastefully. The manager even personally saw that the grand instrument would be delivered to their house that very afternoon while the young couple completed their furniture shopping. Terry stops along the way in many shops on the road buying Susan everything a good wife deserved plus more than a few extras, such as jewelry and clothing. Susan blushed at his attention and thanked him wholeheartedly with kisses and embrace.

On the way home, Susan requests a quick stop at the supermarket, so she could prepare the most delicious meal of Terry's choice for the first home cooked meal in their happy home by her loving hands. Terry pushes the shopping cart for her as Susan fills it to the brim with everything she believes her man would like. She desperately wanted to be as good a wife as he deserved. Terry himself was proud to show her off as his wife now to every passing fan or store employee.

Upon arriving back at the house, they find the piano exactly where they described. He only had to push it a little bit to the left at Susan's request. She sighed with adoration at his strength.

Terry endlessly complimented his Susan's culinary skills after dinner and he insisted on helping with the dishes. They both thoroughly enjoyed even this mundane task, because they were together now. Terry steals a kiss between dishes as the evening quickly passes.

Returning to the conservatory, Susan lounges on the settee they had just purchased. It suited the room perfectly next to the stately grand piano. Terry played a beautiful melody, all romantic themes as he plays. Adding to the perfectly tuned strains of the musical instrument, his own voice sang and played for Susan alone. His danced upon his lovely lady as she laid before him on the settee to the sound of his beautiful voice. The words coming from his lips she knew where meant just for her. Seeing the wistful look on her face, Terry begins to play their melody, the one that has been Susan's for all time. The one he has come to know and share in her eternal love theme that was once lonely and sad, and now had become triumphant and fulfilled. All because of their love, to which even time itself could stand no boundaries against.

As he finishes the last glorious strains, he leaves the piano and goes to his audience, touching her cheek softly, only to find it moistened with tears.

"My love?" He whispers, kneeling down to her level, taking her hands within his.

"Thank you, Terry darling." She opens her eyes, still glistening with happy tears. "Thank you." She whispers, kissing the hands that were wrapped around hers.

"For what, my darling?" Terry kisses her cheeks, her eyes, taking the tears from them.

"For loving me." She whispers, gliding into his open arms, kissing him, holding him tightly to her, knowing that he was now and forever hers to love in return. "I love you." Susan murmurs as Terry carries her to their bedroom.

"And I love you." He responds breathlessly as he kisses her lips.

Asleep hours later, with Susan pulled close to his chest, Terry smiles with adoration down at her. He strokes the soft locks of her hair. She was most important thing in his life, pledging his everything to her silently, all over again, when he suddenly recalls another pledge to another lady. Though the circumstances were different and the feelings not the same exactly, a noble creature like Terry can't help but feel guilty. The life, the soul, the allegiance he promised to Susan now, was once promised to his Princess alone. To Princess Fireball alone, whom he left so readily a galaxy away. Though his mind was riddled with guilt over his and his brothers' abandonment of their Lady of the stars, Terry knew deep in his heart that he could never give up what he had found with Susan. For their souls were now one and his love for her eternal. He could not imagine a life without his beloved wife. And for all that, his responsible heart felt selfish and ashamed.

_Forgive me, my Princess, my Lady, my Ruler. But another now owns my soul…._ Terry closes his eyes, wishing that he could explain somehow to the Princess and tell her that he still loved her, that she too was still important to him. He wished that she could understand somehow, some way that his love for Susan was an overwhelming force beyond anything he had ever known. This Princess of Pluto was the missing half of his soul he had always longed for.

_I understand, Maker. I understand. _Fireball's soft voice enters his mind gently. Though she was sad and they were gone, she was joyous her beloved soldier had found true happiness at last. _Worry not, my beloved. Find peace in the life you now lead. You are still with me in my heart and I will forever be with you in yours, my chosen one. As I have now found too, love is eternal. _Her scent, her soft words, her very presence sets Terry's troubled mind at ease. He thanks her silently, knowing why his bond, his love for his cherished leader would always be strong. For her kindness, her compassion and her understanding of each of their souls was a blessing.

_Thank you, my Lady. Thank you. _Terry opens his eyes and gazes lovingly at the beautiful creature resting peacefully on his chest. She was a delicate beauty, God had given to him, and he loved her dearly. And now, he was certain that his Princess wanted it to be this way, and that she was somewhere far away smiling down upon their love.

"Thank you." Terry whispers out loud, stroking Susan, and holds her closely, deeply, truly, inside his heart.

Monday morning dawns on our newly wedded couple. Terry had to pull himself out of bed for once in his life. He seemed unwilling to leave Susan's side, as she wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let him go. But finally, he pulls away, both feeling the loneliness of their first separation.

As he drives away, she runs into the kitchen and bursts into tears, her brave smile fading. Hours pass and Susan believes herself to be silly. All housewives must bid farewell to their husbands every day. _It's just a few more hours. Then I'll be with him again. _

Trying to busy herself with the decorating, Susan keeps glancing at the clock ticking so slowly by today. For she, the official keeper of time, believed truly it was slower today than any other, as she tries to keep her mind on the "secret" project in the guestroom. Somehow, yesterday, when Terry was talking to the furniture movers, explaining where everything was to be placed in their absence, Susan had made a special request of the store manager, to include something extra in the package.

"_And please don't breathe a word of this to my husband, it's a surprise."_ She had told him and he happily obliged. Surprise it would be, for Susan herself didn't know, but was very eager to learn. She knew Terry would welcome it, and it would please him.

Thinking about Terry, she could no longer take the loneliness as she jumps up, gathering her things together and leaving the guestroom, whose bed had been removed, leaving only a brand new baby's cradle standing in the middle of the otherwise vacant room.

Across town, in the recording studio, the Three Lights had been hard at work all morning, arranging and singing and laying out their newest compositions to record. Usually the calm, level headed one of the bunch, Sayer and Robin find Terry growing more and more anxious with each passing hour. He had very little patience when things went wrong (as it often did in his eyes, Terry was a bit of a perfectionist when it came to his own work). It raised the level of the tension in the room to a feverish pitch.

Sayer and Robin (not the most even-tempered people in the world) were even taken aback by their brother's most uncommon state of mind.

"Hey, Ter. You all right?" Sayer asks, putting a brotherly hand on Terry's shoulder as they go into the office to drop off some papers, about to take their lunch break.

"Yes. I'm fine, of course." Terry says, too quickly, and puts on a forced smile as the crews working with them eagerly clear out for a well-deserved luncheon.

"Yeah, well, you're not acting like-------" Robin begins to complain of Terry's uptight manner when a knock comes at the door.

"Come in." Terry says, almost expectantly, cutting off Robin as he feels his insides suddenly catch flame at the sight of the person just entering the room.

"Terry." Susan whispers, her own feelings mirroring his. "I---I brought you some lunch." She stumbles over her words, and walks over to him. She lays his sandwich on the desk.

"Thank you." Terry nods, not seeming to know what he was saying. Susan nervously squeezes her hands together, a bundle of energy.

Sayer and Robin begin to exchange blinking glances at the strange way Terry and Susan were acting in front of them. Susan embarrassed, catches their gazes. "I brought you boys something too. I hope you like ham sandwiches." Her fingers quickly dig inside the bag, and she hands out two hurriedly wrapped sandwiches to Sayer and Robin, who look at each other, then back to Terry and Susan before accepting them.

"Gee. Thanks Susie." Sayer shrugs, never looking a gift sandwich in the mouth. He hungrily unwraps it and takes a big bite. "Good!" He smiles gratefully, and it suddenly dawned on him what the look in Susan's eye meant.

"Yeah…..Thanks." Robin eyes the sandwich in his hands, about to sit down on the couch and see if it was edible enough for him to eat it. But Sayer's yanking hand, pulling him up towards the door surprised him.

"Well, uh, I think we'll maybe go and, uh, take our one hour break." Sayer says, wondering if either Terry or Susan was even listening to him. "We'll have lunch break in the cafeteria with the crew, okay? So, we'll see you guys, later, all right? And, uh, thanks for the sandwiches, Susie." Sayer says with a small blush on his cheeks as he pulls a grumbling Robin out the door with him, complaining already of having to eat with the crew.

Terry quickly closes the door behind them and Susan rushes into his arms. They embrace and kiss as though they hadn't seen each other in years, completely forgetting about the sandwiches.

As Sayer and Robin leave, Robin whines, curious as to why they left so suddenly.

"Sayer, why did you have to pull my arm off getting out of that room? We have the right the be there as much as they do!"

"Rob, don't you have any tact? Geez. The two lovebirds want to be alone!"

"What for?" Robin asks, puzzled. "They were just alone this morning and for the past few weeks."

"Wow. Is marriage that good?" Sayer asks, more to himself than to Robin.

"I doubt it." A foreboding thought enters poor Robin's cool mind. "I don't even want to think about it."


	22. Chapter 22

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 22: Holidays in the Mountains...**

The upcoming holidays are looked forward to this year especially with two newly married couples spending their first Christmas together as a family, and with those of our gang who have entered the grueling life of college studies.

Andrew was in Medical School for a few more years; Ken majoring in architecture at the local Community College, while Darien just finishes up his first four years, but studying on for his bachelor's degree in physics. Greg travels far from his home to come to the higher academic college, though accounting was as prevalent there as here----just so he could be with Amy. She surpasses even her own expectations by the merits of her way above average grades, and she was accepted early into the medical school Andrew was in, which she was preparing to attend next semester.

And as if his hectic idol work schedule wasn't filled enough, Terry attends some elective classes in a variety of fields. His professors vouch that his attendance to every day class was unnecessary—that the young man's overwhelming genius allowed him more home study time and fewer class hours and still he passed with more than flying colors. But everyone knew why he really attended classes. Susan accompanied her husband to the college, going for sewing classes and fashion designing. The entire campus admired the dazzling, voted "Most handsome" couple of the school. Terry's motivation was enhanced all the more by his beautiful wife's supportive attitude, whom everyone thought would be a hindrance for his studies at first (who has time to study with a gorgeous new wife to enjoy?). But little did they know Terry's high IQ was from within, studying not required all that much, leaving him more than ample time for other things.

Susan, rain or shine, showed up for lunch each day with him, and they spent entire weekends to themselves.

Busy preparing for the Christmas season the girls come often to share their romances with each other, while helping Susan decorate her home for the festive mood. They all noticed and liked the sweetness of Susan, though married for three months already, when usually the newness of married life starts to calm into a more "normal" state, rushes to the door, dropping everything she was doing to greet Terry's arrival home.

The girls, with shy giggles, and with their own beaux in mind, constantly wondered which of them was to be next. Who was next to be as lucky as Serena and Susan, and they knew that Michelle was out of the competition already. Michelle's parental plight was well known on this subject, which left Amy, Rei, Mina and Lita to dream of their own prospective futures. Each of them hoped it wouldn't be too distant in coming.

Lita was wondering on that very subject as they walked home that evening together.

"So, how are you and Ken doing, Mina?" Lita prods, wanting to know how serious her two best friends had become.

"Wee-ll, you know that big Christmas party that Chad is throwing for us up in the mountains?" Mina responds excitedly. "I got Kenny to come! I think he really likes me! AHHHH!" Mina screams in anticipation.

"Oh, yes, it was very nice of Chad to offer his parent's mansion for our Christmas celebration." Amy says sweetly. Lita knew Amy just had to mention it and like a faithful dog, Greg would come running to join her there.

_Sigh._ Even though hard at work with multitudes of various studies, Amy was not neglecting her long time boyfriend this time.

_And though they were still young, you never know. Just look at Terry! He's only nineteen! _Lita sighs, she herself just turning the magic one-eight.

"Yeah, Rei, did you put Chad up to it? You know he'd do anything you----" Mina starts to tease but Rei was particularly touchy on this subject. She didn't believe herself, as her fiery temper would prove, her hidden secret attraction for her trodden-upon companion.

"Quiet, Mina! I don't have anything to do with what Chad does! Why'd you think I'd care anyway!" Rei's sorry defenses of herself were proof enough. Mina, Amy and Lita exchange knowing glances. Lita's mind silently clicks, knowing that Rei was still in their silent bridal competition.

Realizing how serious with Greg Amy was, how Ken's stability and Mina's craziness might jump them ahead of the line, and if Chad could just dig up the courage, Lita was certain Rei would not decline. And that left her and her still very very tentative relationship with Andrew.

"So that leaves me all alone again"Lita sighs, not noticing the conspiratorial glances. "Now only me and Michelle are out of the running." Lita recalls Michelle's difficulties. "No, I'm wrong." Lita can't help but smile, thinking of the prospective marriage possibilities of the close-knit Sailor group, all now just coming of age. "Alex is definitely out too. There's no way **she'd** ever marry, especially not….." Lita giggles at the mere thought of such a person as Sayer. "Impossible!" She laughs out loud, in disbelief of her own outlandish imaginings.

"What?" Rei asks, as she leads the girls to do some last minute Christmas shopping.

"Oh, nothing." Lita knows if she even mentioned this, they'd laugh her right off the street. _That'll never happen in a million years. _She giggles and follows the girls down the road.

With Christmas only a few days away, our happy group excitedly readies themselves for the eagerly anticipated Holiday vacation in the mountains at Chad's mansion getaway.

Last minute present hunting for their ever-expanding close group of friends, that hurried filling out of holiday greeting cards and Christmas gift wrapping; spending quality family time with those who still had precious ones around, they all celebrate ahead of time, each in separate homes with parents and families. For these girls were going to spend the next few days leading up and including Christmas Day away from home this year. Their respective guardians so glad to see them filled with the merriment of the season as they prepared for the impending trip with the "gang."

Soon, it's tomorrow morning and the big day arrives. Presents wrapped, bags ready to go, Terry and Susan leave their house. He loads the many bags and suitcases that Susan had expertly stuffed full of goodies.

"Don't look Darling." Susan coos, handing her husband a specially wrapped gift package, tied and tied over again with colorful bows. "There may be a surprise or two in here for you." Susan giggles, making Terry's curiosity rise on what kind of gift to him could make her so….gleeful. He now anticipated the gifts from his mischievous smiling wife greatly, knowing his own surprise presents to her were tucked safely away from prying eyes in his suit jacket pocket. (Though even there might not be safe to Susan's prying paws).

Susan appears from their room in a snow white fur coat, looking very wintry and lovely too. A kiss later and then Terry leads his beloved lady out to the Three Lights' minivan he had recently acquired for he and his brothers.

They took this larger vehicle instead of the customary sedan, so they could fit as many passengers and luggage as possible, for the group traveling to the mountains this morning was large. It was all decided (in other words, Rei decided) that as many people as could fit in a car should go together. Terry and Susan were to pick up Amy and Greg, who took the early bus and met them at Amy's house; and Mina and Ken, though Mina's "broken" alarm clock (It was Artemis' fault!) set this transport behind a little.

Alex and Michelle, in the Ferrari, go to pick up still very (of course) sleepy-headed young men, who had forgotten totally of the outing today. Alex actually goes into Sayer's bedroom and drags his lazy rear end out of the bed, while Robin quickly rises so he wouldn't be subjected to the same treatment he hears Sayer going through. Sayer didn't mind.

_He kind of looks like he's enjoying it! Stupid! _Robin didn't look forward to Alex seeing him in his underwear or Michelle for that matter either. That kind of thing always stirred her up…

This noisy crew finally arrives to a waiting on the sidewalk Lita, who unceremoniously is squeezed between Robin and Michelle in the sports car's back seat. She was placed there expertly by Alex who did her best to keep those two lovebirds apart as much as possible.

Lita noticed that Alex didn't say all that much when Sayer leaned over and across her in a very close way as she drove to check the gas gauge, and then again to make sure the oil was all right. In Lita's nosy eyes, even from the back seat, she could see that wasn't all Sayer was checking out. Alex surprisingly said not a word to this, in fact, a small wry smile came to her lips, making Lita herself sigh at her own lonely state. She saw their interesting relationship before her and sitting in between Robin and Michelle's goo-goo eyes at each other, she didn't have the guts to invite her own love interest as the red Ferrari streaks down the highway. Despite it's delay, it caught up quickly to the Three Lights' van. Terry was driving at a more safe and respectable speed.

Sayer leans over Alex again (this time for real) as he honks the horn repeatedly and loudly, catching the attention of his brother and the inhabitants of the van in front of him. Well, along with everyone else on the busy Christmas traffic highway. Alex slaps him away, murmuring something about him not touching **her** car, causing some ruckus along the way.

Lita sits back, watching with shocked amusement the fight going on the front seat that Robin and Michelle seem to totally tune out of, they so used to it. And Lita does not notice Darien's red car directly behind them.

With his meatball-headed wife at his side, Luna plugs her ears sitting on Serena's lap while Serena and Rei bicker back and forth over which Christmas carol to sing. They fill the car with angry words, as Darien follows the quiet mini van leading the way, until the Ferarri, in a fit of anger it seems, zooms off way ahead of the conservative male drivers at the helm of the other two vehicles.

Darien exchanges a few words on the subject with one more passenger in his car, one whom Lita might just have been interested to know was coming….

"_Sleigh bells ring! Are you listening?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening!  
_

_A beautiful sight_

_We're happy tonight!_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_!"



As if stepping into the fantasy world of the classic holiday tune, the mystified group of city dwellers, just pulling up in their cars, enters the snow capped mountains. They sparkled with crisp white "fluff" called snow all around.

The ice and cool breeze nipped at them as they exited the confines of their vehicles, invigorated by the ambiance of the wintry scene around them. As much like Christmas it was when they left Tokyo, it was like walking into a picture postcard here. The children and adults alike were happily sleigh riding down hills; snowmen of all shapes and sizes were springing up everywhere like some kind of rare "snow" flowers. Snowballs were pelted to and fro as cheery laughter and voices could be heard all over, making the Holiday spirit glisten in all their hearts, just like the snowflakes that were slowly filling the festive air.

"SNOW!" Mina is the first one to tumble out of Terry's mini van, greeting the glorious countryside aglow with a shining radiance all her own. Orangey mittens dig in the snow at her feet, letting the cold touch sift through her fingers like a small child would, then rushes back into the car to pull a chuckling Ken out with her.

"It is lovely." Susan, wide eyed, smiles as she takes in the holiday festivity scene being played just outside her window.

"Yes, it is." Terry shuts the car down from the two-hour drive and pats his wife's hand, still clinging to his arm (as it has been for the entire ride). Terry too, joins in her smiling gaze out the frosty window, as they watch the other two cars arrive moments later behind them, and seemingly implode from within.

Rei and Serena both jump from the car as fast they could, both wondering how they could have ever gotten stuck in a closed two-hour, no escape trip together. Still arguing, (to which Darien rolls his eyes) Rei, angry, scoops up a handful of snow, and sends a straight arrow snow ball zinging in Serena's direction. She knocks off Serena's brand new, little pink snowcap. (Serena just HAD to buy an entire new winter wardrobe---to Darien's wallet's delight .)

"Rei! You're gonna pay for that!" As sweet as Serena was, she still could get very wicked when she wanted to be, especially at Rei, who always seemed to bring out that side of her. A great big snowball shoots at Rei, who needlessly ducks with a snicker, as the snowball misses by a mile and goes flying past Rei's shoulder and…

SMACK!

Right into the back of Sayer's head, just as he was helping Alex unload the trunk of the Ferrari of it's numerous loads of luggage. (Courtesy of Michelle).

"That's it! Who threw that!" Sayer drops suitcases to the snowy ground with a splat. He grabs two handfuls of snow, and forms a monstrous ball to punish he or she, who had attacked him, unawares.

"It was her!" Serena and Rei both point at each other accusingly.

"Fine!" Sayer forms another snowball, as he kneels on the ground. "I'll get you both!" He sings out, chuckling.

"Yeah!" Sammy was right at his side, wanting to hit both of the annoying girls as well. Sayer, with precision aim at the two girls, fires both snowballs at once, and….misses them both! Instead, he hits Mina and Lita.

SMACK!

An enflamed Mina and Lita join in with Serena and Rei, and promptly shower the poor boy with pelts of snow. Back and forth they go, Sayer dashing right into the fray of an all-out snowball war with the four girls, and Ken too, as Mina had recruited him early on.

This was all too much for Michelle and Robin and they plainly showed their annoyance at such childish play.

Luna and Artemis run for dear life just trying to stay out of the crossfire and also to not be stepped on as well.

The rest of the group tries to stay out of the pitched battle of ice, and Michelle indignantly brushes "misfire" from her fur-trimmed winter pantsuit and fashionable insulated jacket. "Ohh. Does Sayer always have to act like such a child!" Michelle says in a high-pitched voice, just as his snowball (to which she was sure he aimed at her with laughing wicked eyes) smacks her rear end with it's cold, wet touch.

"I wouldn't have him any other way." Alex dodges nonchalantly a snowball aimed at her bottom, having eyes in the back of her head, especially when it came to knowing Sayer's playful antics.

"Andrew! I didn't know you were coming!" Lita suddenly stops her attacks and rushes to greet her unexpected romantic target. He had come at Serena and Darien's insistence. In all the excitement, Lita hadn't seen the golden-haired man assisting Greg, Darien and Terry (the only ones truly unloading their cars). Robin and Michelle haughtily went inside, to "avoid the children at play." Alex pretends to unpack her car, but her eyes dance upon Sayer and his exuberant merry-making.

"Hey! Come on in, everyone! Lunch is on!" Chad looks quite at home in a stylish sweater to match his stylish mansion.

"FOOD!" Serena, Mina and Sayer joyously proclaim, as they drop their weapons of snow. The ice wars were over now (at least until lunch was finished) as they rush up the steps of Chad's parents' mansion and pass him without so much as a greeting.

Amy and Susan, who had stayed conversing in the safety of the mini van, come in with polite "hellos". The others congregate in, though Rei was the last one, as she secretly scrambled to the car's mirror to check her reflection and fix her snow flaked hair. She simply nods to an enthusiastic Chad, as she walks past him noncommittally. Chad's happy grin never fades, despite her coolness, as he closes the mansion's two monstrous doors behind them.

"Wow, Chad! You're folks have really outdone themselves! Look at this place!" Serena squeals in delight, spinning like a child's top in the mansion's front hall, as she and her companions gaze at the house full of Christmas cheer.

Multicolored strings of lights, silver and gold sparkling garlands hang everywhere---entwining down the staircase banister, even rows of red and green ribbons were wrapped around chandeliers, vases, everything!

But the center of attraction was in the inviting living room. The hugest of huge fir tree stood, but as yet, still undecorated in the middle of the room.

"What a tree!" Lita was particularly impressed. Her love of nature and greenery was an integral part of her being.

"Yeah, well. I thought you guys might like to trim it yourselves, you know. Here's all the decorations in these boxes here." Chad motions down to the stacks and stacks of cartons overflowing with Christmas balls and ribbons and garlands of every cheery kind. They just called out to be placed on the tree.

"You're so thoughtful, Chad." Amy smiled sweetly, causing Chad to humbly blush at the compliment. "This is all so wonderful." She waves her hand out towards the tree and the entire home filled with Christmas Spirit.

"Yes, it's very lovely." Michelle says cordially, with an upper-class air, handing her jacket to a butler who was collecting everyone's winter wraps.

"Yes, it's lovely." Sammy mimics unpleasantly after his long ride with those two stupid girls. Serena jabs him in the side for his rudeness.

"And thank you so much again for inviting us, Mr. Levington. It's very kind of you." Susan says with a beautiful serene smile, causing Chad to blush even deeper at the lovely woman complimenting him. Terry helps his wife wiggle out of her pristine fur coat in a very loving way.

"Oh, uh, um, you're uh, welcome, um.." Chad stumbles under both Michelle and Susan's breathtaking eyes and stylish dress.

"Don't give him a big head, okay, guys? It's big enough already." Rei, (not jealous of Chad's attention to the lovely ladies of course,) sticks her nose in, her voice dripping with annoyance. "Just remember, **I** was the one who dreamed this all up anyway." Rei was always first to claim credit, especially if it meant swiping it from that brainless Chad.

"That's right, Rei! You're right of course, Rei." Chad must've enjoyed groveling at Rei's feet with the enthusiasm he always did it with. She was the only woman he could ever even look at.

"All right, all right already! That's enough." Rei says, slightly embarrassed, but really reveling in it. "Let's go eat that lunch before it gets cold. Come on, gang." Rei waves the group into the large, laid out dining room as if she owned the place. (Something to wish Chad could only dream of, someday…sigh…)

Rei was a natural leader, especially when it came to bossing him and everyone else around.

"Yeah, let's eat." Sammy was sick of all this girl talk already. "Serena burnt all our pancakes this morning, so we haven't eaten anything all day!"

"What! My pancakes were NOT burnt!" Serena argues with her little brother.

"Yes, they were!"  
"No, they weren't!"  
"Yes, THEY WERE!"

They argue all the way into the dining room.

"Where do we put these, Chad?" Darien asks, sighing in frustration at his wife and her little brother, motioning his responsible head to the mountains of luggage and bags that he and some of the others, were still bringing in from their cars. He notices one of the "guys".

_Oh, that's right. I remember you. _Chad chides himself, the skinny one with the blondish hair was not a man. _She's a woman, I gotta remember that…._

Alex smiles knowingly, feeling his gaze upon her. Chad replies finally to Darien's query. "Oh, yeah, just dump them anywhere, man." Then he responds immediately to Rei's signals ordering him to come and help her. "I'll show you all your rooms later, okay?"

"Great idea, Chad, old buddy!" Sayer does exactly as instructed, and drops without any care at all, the suitcases Alex had shoved into his empty lazy hands as they were coming in.

She was willing to carry Michelle's bags, and her own of course. But not his, and especially not…well, you know. The luggage falls to the floor with a thud as Sayer says

"Come on, Ally, I'm starving!" He all buy knocks the bags from her full arms as well, and drags them both towards the scrumptious smells of the dining room. (Where Serena was already stuffing her face, while everyone gathered watched her intently, eating, manners politely disgusted.)

"Don't pull my arm." Alex warns in a low voice as Sayer pulls her sweaty sleeve.

"Why not?" Sayer boldly continues to pull, feeling particularly giddy this afternoon, brave too. "Don't you have any Christmas spirit, Ally?" He taunts her. Suddenly, he spots a familiar object in the corner of his eye, back near the entrance of the living room. Covertly, he maneuvers her towards it.

Alex spies where he was heading, and pulls his arm in the other direction, back towards the dining room. Everyone else was now gathered, and wondered what exactly this back and forth business was all about.

"Oh, no you don't, Starr. You're not going to catch me under one of those things." Alex's eyes smirk upon the green-leafed mistletoe hanging in the living room doorway.

"Why not, Ally?" Sayer asks with a crooked smile, wondering why sometimes she could be so willing to kiss him and other times….

"I thought you were hungry." Alex sighs at him and plunks him bodily in the nearest empty seat at the dining table.

"I am." Sayer's amorous eyes look up at her wickedly. Everyone watched them with amused interest now, as Alex sits next to him. She shoves a thick slice of honey ham into his mouth. Here she smirks.

"Very tasty." Sayer says, his mouth full of the sweet flavor, though seriously, after all these fun flirtings he did wish for a taste even sweeter than this, with a sigh and a glance at the independent woman seated next to him.

"_O Christmas Tree_

_O Christmas Tree_

_How lovely are your branches?"_

The girls sing the sweet old chorus as they all flutter about the tall fir evergreen, hanging holiday decorations of all sorts upon it stately bows. Some of the others trim the rest of the room with festive Christmas cheer, as hot cocoa and pleasant conversations were being passed around.

"No! Not like that, Serena! You're just making a mess!" Rei yells at her friend as Serena scatters silver tinsel all over the tree, getting a lot of it on the carpeted floor as well.

"O Christmas tree, O------why are you always so mean to me, Rei!" Serena was looking, about to break out in her infamous fount of tears, when suddenly her eyes pop open wide, with a giggle, much to Rei's confusion.

"What are you-----?" Rei starts to ask, following Serena's eyes. She looks up, just in time to see a whole box load of tinsel raining down on her head. "**Sayer**!" Rei screeches nastily, trying to extricate the long, silvery strands tangling in her flowing black hair. She watches in steaming anger as Sayer simply laughs at her, he meets Serena giggling, grateful eyes before he takes off for more mischief elsewhere.

"That man!" Rei complains, actual steam rising from her tangled web of hair, as she gets Amy to remove the gleaming silver pieces from it.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Sayer so happy." Serena stops to drink her cocoa, which had been brought to her, wordlessly, by Darien as he joins them by the tree.

They all watch Sayer bounce up to where Mina had recruited Ken and Greg to string popcorn lines for the tree. Sayer grabbed Mina's string and, when she wasn't looking, snakes off half the popcorn to Ken and Greg's speechless wide eyes, then popping the stolen popcorn into his mouth.

"**SAYER!"** It was Mina's turn to shriek as she finally notices her missing, half-eaten garland absconded with this bad boy.

SMACK!

Lita whacks him on the head as punishment with her dishtowel, as he steals a handful of cookies from her plates. Skipping off jauntily to go haunt, with elfish mischief, Michelle and Robin, who were sitting together by the fire on the couch. They were quietly chatting over cocoa with Susan as Terry just comes in from helping in the other room, sits on the edge of the couch and pats his lap. He wraps a happy Susan up in his arms.

"He's so vibrant now! So full of life!" Serena's eyes sparkle as she watches Sayer across the room, her eyes dancing with her friend's mischievous delight.

"Mrs. Shields, are you changing your mind?" Darien, slightly jealous still at Serena's attentions to that certain man, teases his little wife, knowing her answer, as he puts his arms around her.

"Why, never, Mr. Shields." Serena leans her head to Darien's chest, burying her smiling face in it.

"Hey, guys!" Sayer generously offers some of his stolen booty of cookies and popcorn to Michelle and Susan, who refuse politely. Sayer then shoves a cookie in Artemis' yawning mouth, the sight enough to make a cat laugh (which Luna does). Artemis then glares at him nastily. He plops down next to Robin, who too gives Sayer a nasty glare because his strange brother made him almost spill his steaming cocoa.

"Where's Ally?" He asks, wanting to know where his golden-haired beauty got off to.

"Probably trying to avoid you. What a torment you are to these girls!" Michelle says, still miffed over the snowball incident earlier.

"Nah, they love me." He says, smiling, ignoring the angry glares Rei and Mina were still shooting in his direction.

"So where is Ally?" He asks again, looking around to see her nowhere in sight.

"She's still outside hanging some Christmas lights on the roof with Chad and Andrew. They're just finishing up I believe." Terry says as he strokes Susan's hair. He and Darien had just come in from helping, both husbands eager to warm up with their respective wives.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Sayer leaps excitedly over the couch's back, startling Amy whom he almost crunches into as she comes with yet another ribbon for Susan to help her tie in that artistic way.

Serena begs for help in her attempts at the lopsided tree. Susan, dutifully, though unwillingly, leaves her husband's now very warmed arms, and goes to the tree to help the girls' plight.

"Hey, Ally!" Sayer calls out, rushing outside into the snow without neither hat nor coat on this freezing winter evening. The sun was slowly descending upon the world of ice and snow.

"She's up there, man." Chad says in an awed kind of voice, pointing up! Up! UP! To the mansion's tall roof to where Alex's thin form was balanced perfectly, hanging a set of light strings from the tip-top part of the roof's eaves.

"We told her that we didn't have to hang lights all the way up there, but she did insist---" Andrew turns from his explanation why he and Chad didn't stop the crazy woman from the insane feat. He finds his mouth dropping open at the sight of yet another crazy, already more than halfway up, the long, long ladder, climbing up to join her.

"Starr, what are you doing?" Alex spots him as he nears her on the top of the ladder.

"Coming to help you, of course!" Sayer jumps onto the steep roof, not a care in the world about the tremendous height he just traversed and was now standing upon. Walking across the roof as though it was nothing, he takes the other end of the light string from Alex's gloved fingers.

"You don't even have a coat on. Go back in before you die of pneumonia." Alex tugs at her end of the lights, yanking them back from his grip.

"Do you really want me to go, Ally?" Sayer gives her those puppy dog eyes. "Look. Isn't the sunset dazzling up here? You can just reach out and touch it." Sayer stretches his hand up towards the burning bright horizon, his face looking so sweet and serene as he closes his eyes.

"You're going to fall off with all your silliness." Alex shakes her head at him. Then, stopping to see the beauty of the sunset herself, she smiles, pulling off her own leather jacket and handing it to him.

"Here. You can stay if you put this on." Alex concedes, secretly glad to have his company.

"What about you?" Sayer tugs on the jacket obediently and it fit like hand in glove, over his trembling body. Then he looks at Alex, now only in her tight sweater and pants.

"The sun's going down and stars will be out soon. I think those can keep me warm enough." Alex flirts a bit, giving this particular "Starr" she had in mind a pair of inviting eyes. This made Sayer's light up as he moved closer to her. Here she chuckles, shoving the lights back in his hand. "Let's finish this job first." She begins to string her end on the roof's edge, directing Sayer to the back. "And don't fall." She warns, knowing his penchant for clumsiness at times.

"Will you be there to catch me if I do?" Sayer calls back to her, pulling the lights taut.

"Maybe." Alex says to herself, more than to him, thoughtfully. She mulled over the question that had more meaning to her than simply hanging Christmas lights.

"There!" Sayer finishes, attaching his end and bounces across the roof to find Alex already finished with hers.

"Let's go." Alex says, standing, rubbing her cold hands together.

"You want me to carry you down the ladder? Like in a book or something?" Sayer smiles amorously at her.

"You know, I was about to ask you the same thing." Alex smirks, brushing past him, going first down the ladder. She stops to look up at Sayer, his handsome face, gorgeous eyes, alighted by the stars behind him. _I think I might…always want to be there to catch you…_ She thinks, answering her own question, smiling up at him. The romance of this sunset not wasted upon her.

"What?" Sayer kneels down on the roof's edge, seeing her thoughtful look at him, as she paused on the ladder. _The way she's looking at me…Maybe I'm not crazy to think she might…_Sayer thinks as their faces come close together.

"I want my coat and gloves back as soon as we get down." Breaking the mood, Alex pulls away, and descends down the ladder quickly.

_Guess I am crazy. _Sayer shrugs to himself. Hurriedly, without thinking, he begins to go down the ladder and misses a rung, skidding several feet down. Alex indeed, stops his descent, catching him before he falls.

"See. I knew you were going to fall." She breathes in his ear, his body pressed against hers as she pulls in close for a moment. (So as not to fall, only, of course)

"I don't mind falling, if you're the one who's gonna catch me." He whispers back, white puffs of cold smoke coming from his mouth as he leans in towards hers….

"Are you two all right up there?" Suddenly, Andrew's concerned voice calls up in the darkness.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Alex calls back, chuckling, as she shakes her head. She made sure Sayer was holding on firmly to the ladder and not only to her and she snakes from his grasp, going down the rest of the steps quickly.

Sighing at the chance just lost, but seeing in his Ally's eyes that there were still chances to come, fantasized chances awaiting him…..maybe….


	23. Chapter 23

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 23: A Christmas Eve Shocker**

After a filling brunch---headlined with Lita's famous pancakes and anything else the healthy young appetites would scarf out of the huge pantry in Chad's kitchen. Mrs. Crossings, their cook, was luckily out visiting her grandchildren in the nearby village, or she would have had a heart attack over the chaos wreaked by scavengers on her well-kept kitchen.

Sayer and Alex had joined the gang for some now cold pancakes a while later. Darien and Alex had even exchanged a few words, the past anger of the moment had faded. Darien was as glad to have the defiant woman on their team as much as Alex was accepting his presence. There was a time before when she questioned his place on a team full of girls. But now, the point was moot with the arrival of three more---ahem---men to fight alongside them as well.

A leisurely breakfast and rest and the team of fun-loving Christmasing companions are off again for more snow and ice, playing this time in the form of skiing. Suited up and well-insulated from the bitter cold, seven couples take to the mountains snow-capped slopes. Terry and Susan stay behind in the warm confines of the mansion's fireplace. They kept their eyes out the window, watching out for Tara and Sammy's skidding safety. Terry made Susan a steaming cup of green tea, her favorite, which steamed up the window seat they were perched in. Artemis and Luna purposely steered clear of this living room where the newlyweds were enjoying each other's company in the otherwise empty household.

Hitting the slopes turns into a raucous laugh-fest, with Mina forgetting "how to ski" and falling down on her bottom several times. Ken laughingly joined her as they both get tangled in the web of ski poles and skis on ice. Greg was doing all right with Amy's by the book instructions, though he'd never been on skis before, until his unfortunate path ran along the same as Mina and Ken. They had been trying to get up and just about made it, when poor Greg crashes into them, not knowing how to steer sharply around them at such short notice, sending them all spiraling down the hill. Lita, Amy and Andrew, along with expert skiers Chad and Rei, race to their rescue as Michelle and Robin sigh. They roll their eyes at their juvenile companions, then race down the mountain, about to leave the final more "adult" pair up here. Michelle turns to comment on the others' youthful silliness to Alex, who had been standing beside her, only to find she and Sayer were both gone as well.

"Where did they go?" Michelle asks, knowing Alex was just there a moment ago. She was surprised by the sudden disappearance.

"Who cares?" Robin waves away nastily, the cold and the ice and the snow all morning had put him in a very rotten mood.

"Oh, so you do want to be alone with me? How romantic you are, dearest." Michelle coos, sliding her gloved hand around Robin's insulated sweater chest.

"C'mon, let's go." _Michelle's always thinking about one thing only! _Robin sighs, skiing carefully down the steep hill, catching up to where the others were gathering. Luckily, all were unharmed victims from the accident, and though snow covered, were all none the worse for wear.

Michelle sighs too, knowing Robin was still a little timid to be alone with her. "Oh, well." She chases off after him, determined to capture his cute self someday, for his mind and soul were already hers.

Another pair, not minding to be alone together go off exploring the snowbound wilderness in search of adventure and excitement too. They go deeper and deeper into the forest, slowly working their way through tall trees that haven't seen human beings for quite a while. The wild animals just stopped in their tracks and stared at the foreign pair of travelers, and did not run away in fear. They further they went, the quieter it became, almost eerily, as Alex suddenly realized why it was so strange.

"Why are you so quiet? Is anything wrong?" She asks, breaking the silence, as Sayer had not uttered so much as one word since they left the others. She was so engrossed in the exploration of this new, pristine white world, Alex didn't even notice him until now.

"No, I'm fine. Just----uhh—taking in the scenery, that's all." Sayer smiles brightly at her, obviously she had just pulled him out of his reverie.

"Right, Starr. You can't fool me. What are you thinking------?" She starts to pry, curious as to his strange behavior all morning, leans against a tree and crosses her arms.

"Look! A house or something!" Sayer suddenly points down the sloping hill through a dense grove of trees to a small log cabin, almost hidden from sight. The wintry icy figures pulled back the veil of leaves and branches usually concealing it from sight, locking it away from the world for most of the year.

"Want to see if anyone's home?" Alex asks, her interest piqued by the mysterious lodging.

"Maybe Big Foot's in there." Sayer has watched far too many late night horror movies it seemed.

"In that little cabin?" Alex says in amused disbelief. "C'mon, I'll race you there." She takes off, Sayer stopping to admire the style of his gold beauty. She was at home in the snowy, winter weather, all a part of her Russian make-up.

"My Ice Princess." Sayer whispers to himself, never thinking about uttering such an affectionate thing in front of this tough woman. To himself and to the cool wind she was a part of, he could only whisper it. Shaking off his sentimentality Sayer checks, for the 1000th time it seemed that the pack he was carrying was still securely attached to his back. Then he zips down to were Alex was waiting at the log cabin's front steps. She knocked, to no answer, and was just about to open the door to see what mysteries awaited them inside…..

_CREAK _

Alex pushes the door open, the sound of its rusty hinges showing its age. One look inside the spiderwebbed cabin covered with a thick blanket of dust was enough to know it was not used for quite a long time now.

It was that enigmatic air about the chilly old cabin that made Alex want to know more of it---of stepping inside someplace not another soul had seen nor touched in years---and of the quiet in its stillness.

"Wow. Look at this place." The sound of Sayer's awed voice in a whisper added to the mystique as both step into this forgotten world. The cold wind suddenly whips up and snaps the door shut behind them.

_SMACK!_

"AHHHH!" Sayer was no chicken but was prone to impulsive fits of exclamation. Being especially jumpy today---right now---he instinctively flies into the safety of Alex's arms.

Holding him close to her, Alex suddenly feels a strange…. enchantment of from the cabin itself it seemed. As if it wanted her to hold him close like this forever, as if it were waiting for them---waiting to keep them inside.

"It's just the wind." Alex says comfortingly, whispering as she continues to embrace him tenderly.

"Oh. Silly me." Sayer pulls away, and turns beet red at how cowardly he must've just looked in front of her. _How weak, how…_

He gets lost in the forest of her green eyes, as Alex smiles at his sweetness, in an almost…loving manner.

_Maybe now is the right time. _His frantic mind wonders if this is the moment he's been waiting for. "This is a nice place." Sayer says nervously, just to have something to say. He fingers the dusty mantle towering over an old stone fireplace.

"It's no Grand Hotel, but----" Alex explores the interior deeper, finding a bedroom with a comforter still neatly in place on a large bed, making the entire cabin seem rather cozy.

"Look! It mustn't be that old. It does seem to have a central plumbing system, a working shower." She begins to comment, but she need not have worried about Sayer, for he was no longer paying attention to her wandering about the cabin. He was more than intent on opening the enormous zipper on his backpack that had been strapped to him all day.

"What's in there, anyway, Starr? You've been lugging that thing around all---" She stops, as his fumbling fingers lose their temper and finally just rip the zipper open. It reveals a neatly wrapped Christmas gift inside.

"A Christmas present?" Alex walks across the room toward him. She was suspicious of why he would bring that up here.

"It's uh---umm---for you." Sayer says, a bundle of nervous energy as he nearly drops the elongated package, while removing it from the backpack.

"Couldn't it wait till tomorrow?" Alex chuckles, the way his eyes were avoiding hers made her wonder what it could possibly be.

"I---uhh---uhh---" He stumbles over every word, and swallows hard to regain his composure a bit. "I didn't want to give it in front of everybody else. I wanted it to be when we were alone because…." Sayer bites his lip hard, it going almost as white as the rest of his ghostly pale face. "Here." He unceremoniously holds it out to her with one hand, the other tightened in a hard fist. The look on his face was so worried it was almost comical.

"You don't have to take it. Really you don't…if you don't want…or you can keep it….no strings attached….if you don't want to…." Sayer's jumbled words make no sense to Alex, though she was now burning with curiosity as to know just what one simple present could cause such consternation on Sayer's usually easy-going features.

"Please don't be mad at me." Just like a small child plunging into something blindly, Sayer with a little prayer, closes his eyes tightly, as the box passes from his sweaty palms and into Alex's bemused hands. She obliges him by opening it as well as to appease her own overwhelming curiosity caused by the puzzling way he was behaving.

"Why are you being so---?" Alex starts to question as she tears the wraps off, nonchalantly opening the flaps of the plain brown box and nearly collapses with the shock of what she finds inside.

"Oh." She breathes in disbelief. Her frozen hands hover above the package's stunning contents as if she were afraid to reach out and touch it, as it would all shatter like a glass dream. "Starr." Alex's usually calm eyes turn wide in utter surprise as she just about whispers his name.

Their eyes meet for a long moment before either can say anything.

"I, I saw you looking at it in that shop window we passed by in Tokyo. And I…I figured you didn't say anything or anything, but….I…." Sayer stumbles over words again as Alex gently lifts a white satin high collared with puffed long sleeves gown from its carefully folded nest in the box. She holds it up to the light streaming through the windows in awe. In awe, for it was no mere dress she was holding so gingerly in her powerful, disbelieving hands. It was a wedding dress and she couldn't believe it.

"Is it the right one? I----uh---you don't have to take it if you don't want to." Sayer bites his lip even harder, and it would have caused pain if he cared to notice, but not knowing how to read Alex's silence, for her face was not smiling, not saying anything. _Oh, what did I expect? Stupid, stupid! I probably ruined everything now! How could I even have thought she would want to…_

Sayer's tormented mind had held back this gift for weeks, waiting for just the right moment, and courage, if it ever came time to give it. He had come to the decision that maybe Christmas would be perfect and that maybe----

"Well." Alex finally says, her low voiced was higher pitched than usual and cracking.

"Well." Sayer repeats, frozen in his spot, unknowingly wringing the backpack, now shredding in his tortured hands.

"Well, aren't you forgetting something?" Alex breathes, carefully refolding the gorgeous gown. She stashes the long veil underneath it, touches the golden tiara, as she looks up at the man before her.

"Forgetting?" Sayer squeaks out, watching her refold the dress, and taking that as a sign that she didn't want it---that she didn't want him.

"Are you going to? Or am I going to have to ask you to marry me?" Alex puts her hands on her hips and bravely plunges forward to say what he could not. Her incredulous words came out rough and course, but no words could be more musical to Sayer's anxious ears. He felt a sudden hope surge through him. _Maybe…maybe…_

"Do you really mean it, Ally!" He exclaims, dropping the remains of the backpack to the dusty floor in exhilaration and clutches at her arms excitedly.

"If you can bring yourself to ask me, Starr. I might consider it." Alex stares at him with her eyes, wanting to hear him commit himself.

"Oh, Ally, Ally!" Sayer was almost too overcome to say anything right now, as his hands clutch at her shoulders tightly. "I'll make you happy, I promise. I'm in love with you and I have been since…since…" He trails off, the excitement overwhelming him. "Please marry me." He whispers in a small voice. But even in a whispered tone, he was strong and true, making Alex's heart leap for something she never thought she would want anyone to say to her. She never realized, until right now, right this very second, just how badly she had wanted to hear it from this one so desperately.

"Since you said 'please.'" Alex smiles, her wit her only refuge for the excitement coursing through her veins. _He said he loved me, for the first time. But what about my independence? My defiance? I don't care about anything, as long as I can be with you. Because, maybe, right now, I'm in love with you too._

"You will?" He asks in disbelief, in shock, in totally, madly, head-over-heels in love with the woman before him.

"I will." Alex swears this vow to him in a kiss, a scandalously passionate kiss. It was long and lasting that was the promise of what was to come.

_Oh Ally, is this really happening? Are we really going to do this? To have what Terry and Susan have? _He kisses her, not wanting to let her go ever. Now that he had asked her to do something neither of them would ever have considered in a million years, had they not by chance, no, by fate, met one another…

_Starr…Sayer. This is crazy, you're crazy. But I think I want to be, too. This is the commitment I've been waiting for. A thousand times over. I only wanted to know you really do love me. I never imagined you---you of all people---would want to marry me. And the funny thing is? The real kicker is? That I want to marry you too. To hold you tight, to take care of you, and call you my own. To know you will be mine completely as I will be yours completely. I can't believe I'm doing this, but…I think I do love you. Most of all because, you've accepted me for who I am. Never once have you tried to change me. As I will never try to change you. Yes, I will marry you. I never believed in it before, but now, it's here, and you're asking me. I want to marry you now. I want to hold you forever…starting now…_

"Right now." Alex whispers in Sayer's ear, as their lips parted from the passionate kiss.

"What?" Sayer breathes back, kissing her again.

"Let's go down to the village and get married right now. Today." Alex's eyes search deep into his.

"Today?" Sayer stops his kisses and swallows hard as he pulls back. He never imagined it would all happen so soon.

"Are you backing out on me, Starr?" Alex taunts, knowing from his soulful eyes and passionate kiss that he was not.

"Never. Not a chance, Sokova." Sayer fires back at her dare.

"Good." Alex breathes. "Let's go."

Not one for dilly-dallying, she bundles her present---her wonderful present, back into his torn, but still rather functional backpack.

Her hands touch his face, his sweet blushing cheeks. She looks into his beautiful eyes.

He nuzzles his cheek against her hand adoringly, sure that he had made the right decision in the end.

_Why not marriage? I used to think it was crazy, but there couldn't be anyone else for me. You, Alex Sokova, truly are my shining one. _

He tenderly grips her hand, not wanting to let go of the strong, firm confidence she gave to him. She squeezes it back, not wanting to let go either. _Not now that I am…_

"So what are you two up to in here? As if I didn't know." Robin smirks slyly as he and Michelle return to the mansion before the others. (The cold was just too unbearable for our "super" idol.) Michelle makes a loud clamor in the kitchen before they had barged in the living room where Terry and Susan were exchanges gentle kisses and sweet caresses in the window seat.

"Watching the children of course, Robin." Terry answers what he knew to be Robin's insinuations, becoming more and more accustomed to the barbs and teasing from his two, as yet, bachelor brothers. But Terry and Susan were both privy that maybe, just maybe, there would be only one single brother left soon.

"Why are you back so early? Where are the others?" Susan asks curiously, though pleased that Michelle was here now to take over the monitoring of Tara and Sammy's wild sledding down the steep hill. Sammy had taken to the steepest hill to show off, while allowing Tara to sled down more gentle slopes. So far, Sammy had rolled off his sled in the snow, caused more than a few bumps and bruises and then his sled had crashed into an unsuspecting tree. Scratches and scrapes abounded everywhere, but other than those boyish accidents, he was quite unharmed, and the afternoon had been quite uneventful.

"Well, Robin decided it would be so much more romantic to sneak away from the group to be with me. Didn't you, dear?" Michelle asks as Robin dutifully helped her take her ski jacket off.

"I wouldn't say that." Robin mumbles under his breath.

"What was that, Robin dearest?" Michelle twists her lip, just having a feeling that something unsatisfactory was said.

"Now we've got the whole day left." Robin looks at her with a sweet, innocent smile, trying to recover from what he had said.

"Mmm—hmm." Michelle wasn't buying that today. "I think, for that, I deserve to open my present early." Michelle kneels at the bottom of the glowing, sparkling Christmas tree, rooting around until she found the one she knew was for her from her difficult, but so darn cute boyfriend.

Grabbing it up like an excited, spoiled child, she shakes its unknown contents for a clue. "What is it?" She asks, having no hint.

"It's a Christmas surprise, Michelle." Robin takes it carefully from her and replaces it under the tree again.

"Do tell." Michelle coos, suddenly getting an idea to appease her curiosity, and begins reaching into his mind.

"_Oh no you don't." _Robin feels her intrusions and puts up some roadblocks as her gentle waves sweep through his mind, searching for what he would not tell her. Since knowing Michelle, Robin had learned more and more how to hide things that he didn't want her to know about, and locked them tightly away. In the end, though, he was sure that her more powerful mind could knock down any barriers if she really wanted to.

"Oooohh." Michelle blows air through her lips, but the wonderful sensation of reaching into his soul made her curiosity turn amorous. "Would you like to help me undress instead? As compensa----" Suddenly, her teasing cease abruptly, her eyes open wide in surprise.

"Michelle?" Robin asks, concerned.

"What is it, dear?" Susan says, just about to ask Michelle to take over her post, so she and Terry could spend some quiet time alone together.

Wordlessly, Michelle dashes to the front door, a strange combination of disbelief and wonder crossing over her features. She flings the door wide open, holding it against the cold, freezing wind that threatened to shut it on her. She, with Robin, and Terry and Susan soon at her heels, gaze out the open door to find two people not in the least bit concerned by the weather, finding warmth in each other's arms and kiss.

"Amara!" Michelle waits for seemed a lifetime before their lips parted. She trembled herself, not with cold, but with amazement of what she could sense in her partner's mind.

"Hey there." Alex shares a smile with her dear cousin, so many things passing between them as their eyes lock. Understanding of what was happening---of what was about to happen---made Michelle tremble even more, but now in excitement.

"Oh, Amara! Are you--?" Michelle manages to utter, grasping her beloved's hand tightly as the two enter the house.

Alex merely nods calmly in response. Terry and Susan look to Sayer, and were certain from the look in his eyes that he had managed to pull it off somehow. That he and Alex were---

"What! "Are you" what?" Robin asks, looking from face to face, seeing everyone already knew everything of what was going on, except for him.

"Engaged?" Michelle nods excitedly, sensing Alex's happiness and contentment as her eyes dance in delight.

"**WHAT?" **Robin nearly flips his lid. Never, never, ever imagining that Sayer would ask anyone to marry him, and Alex! _Ah, you're crazy, Sayer! Absolutely stark, raving mad nuts! _Robin nearly faints at the mere thought of Sayer wanting to spend the rest of his life with that----person.

"Not for long though." Sayer says mysteriously, looking to Terry who raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean? When are you two planning the wedding for?" Terry asks.

"Right now." Alex's calm words nearly floor her already stunned companions. She seemed to revel in their shock.

"Today." She turns to Sayer and places a finger on his lips, which he kisses sweetly. Terry, Susan, Michelle and Robin exchange amazed glances at the display.

_GULP. _

"Today?" Robin's high voice scratchily cracks. "You can't just get married today!" Robin feels Sayer must be having some kind of hallucinations and should have a few days---a few months---a few years---to think this over. And back out, if he knew what was good for him.

"And why not, Shrimp? You've got a problem with that?" Alex's wistful expression at Sayer could just as easily turn angry at Robin. Her deep green eyes flash at him with utter comtempt.

"Because---because…" Robin stumbles under her gaze. Though he and Sayer had not always gotten along, he still wanted the poor man to have a chance to come back to his lost senses.

"Because we're simply concerned that you two should have a proper wedding. At least several weeks' worth of preparations is in order. We need time to send out invitations to those you want present. What would ma mere say?" Michelle takes up some slack for Robin, she herself was a little concerned at Alex and Sayer's sudden announcement of an unexpected, shotgun wedding.

"You're the only ones we need to be there." Alex cuts Michelle off, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah, that's why we came back here. We were on our way into town to rustle up a justice of the peace or whomever we need. But Ally wanted to stop back for you, 'Shell, before we took the big plunge." He smiles at Michelle and then at Terry. His eyes told his older brother that he too wouldn't want to take the big "step" without having him at his side, either.

"Are you that determined for it to be today?" Terry asks, truly wanting to know, though in his own way, fully understanding.

"Yeah." Sayer says dreamily. "We're sure." He brushes a loose strand of Alex's hair from her eyes tenderly.

For a long moment, Michelle looks carefully back and forth between the locked gaze, studying each with scrutiny.

"All right!" Michelle suddenly claps her hands together, a buoyant smile on her face, as she found in their eyes what she was searching for. She was so happy for Amara, while at the same time, she pushes her own sadness away. "Luna! Artemis!" Michelle calls out to where she knew intuitively, that the two nosy cats were hiding and eavesdropping around the corner. "Take care of Tara for us, all right? We need to get ready." She orders the two reeling felines. "**We've** got a wedding to get going." Michelle becomes a whirlwind of excitement.

"Yes, I believe there may be a three hour waiting period or something." Terry says knowledgeably.

"Good. That gives me some time to---" Sayer says a bit too easily. This latching on to the idea made Alex raise her eyebrow at him. "…get a wedding tux and all that." Sayer finished smirking at her, knowing she was about to accuse him of wanting to change his intent mind---something neither hell nor high water could do once it was set and determined as he was with this.

"Don't worry, Ally. I won't leave town or anything. You just get that dress on and I'll be back before you know it! To sweep you off your feet." He leans in close for a parting kiss as Terry hurriedly puts on his coat and accompanies his inexperienced brother through the processes involved prior to the happy event.

"You'd better. Or I'll knock you off yours." Alex ruffles the curls atop his forehead, knowing she need not threaten from the look in his eyes and the promise of his kiss. But the teasing came so easily and was so darn much fun.

"Here's your dress." Sayer pulls off his backpack and hands it to her with a kiss.

"Don't keep me waiting." Alex takes the pack.

"Not a second more than I have to." Sayer pecks Alex yet another time as he tries to pull himself out the door, his mind racing with a million plans, but he was unwilling to leave this woman who he was fully prepared to swear his life to in a few short hours…..

"**ENOUGH ALREADY!"** Robin interrupts as the anxious couple starts to reach for each other again. He himself was feeling sick at the sight of his brother actually letting that crazy woman kiss him, and about to jump blindly into something more.

"Robin!" Michelle chides at her own unromantic love. She found the scene being played before her so sweet and tender. But he was right, there were things to be done. If they were going to be married later that afternoon, she'd better get started.

Michelle excitedly grasps Amara away from Sayer, as the two were ignoring Robin's rude comments anyway, seeming to stretch the kiss longer just to irk the bothersome little shrimp.

"Let's see that dress on you, Amara. I'll fix her up beautiful for you, Sayer!" Michelle tugs Alex like a doll to dress up and up the staircase.

Alex squeezes the box to her chest hard as she lets Michelle lead her up by the hand. Her eyes lock with Sayer's for as long as possible, and he sighs in a daze as his bride-to-be disappears from view.

"She's already beautiful." Sayer answers as they begin to dash outside.

Susan was about to go upstairs and join in dressing up Alex, when Sayer stops her.

"Hold on, Susie." Sayer pulls out of his reverie, and grabs his sister-in-law's arm, dragging her back. "I need to ask a favor of you and Ter." He begins to explain what he wants done as Terry helps his wife with her coat and the three of them leave the mansion to carry out some secret errands.

"Wooooo. Finally, some peace. Aren't they a crazy bunch, Luna?" Robin plops on the couch in the deserted downstairs. He pats his lap for Luna to share in some tender tickling and stroking. He finds peace and tranquillity in the simple act of petting a cat that once, for a short while, had belonged to him. Though now aware that she was no mere cat, Robin nonetheless still enjoyed her company (much to Artemis' forgotten discontentment). A low, jealous growl took the place of a feline purr from him.

"A bit wild, if you ask me." Luna starts to give her sure to be opinionated opinion, but just as she was about to expound on her take on the subject, Michelle comes scurrying back down the steps. She wanted to squeeze a few more instructions in while Alex was taking a quick shower.

"Robin, dear? There's something special I want you to get for Alex and Sayer's wedding present. I have just phoned the shop in the village and they do carry what I want in stock. But the rude woman said she wouldn't check on the colors for me, because they were so busy with Christmas shoppers. Can you believe she said that to me?" Michelle's snooty indignation flares. "Well, anyway, dearest. Go to town and pick the one out in this color." Michelle orders, in her offhand way, of expecting everyone, especially Robin, to jump at her every whim.

"Oh, Michelle. Christmas Eve shopping?" Robin whines, just getting comfortable and warmed up. He didn't relish the thought of facing through the freezing cold wind, ice and snow, not to mention the hectic crowds, all for what? Sayer? And Alex!

"You won't need a present anyway. Sayer already probably got smart and changed his mind and-----" Robin tries to justify his claim to laziness, mistakenly striking a nerve in just how much Michelle would put up with his disparaging remarks about her nearest and dearest friend---and cousin. And it didn't take that much at all…

"Robin Starr!" Michelle explodes loudly, her voice dripping with anger as she towers sourly over him on the staircase. She looked as though she was just about to pounce upon him like a fierce tigress.

"All right. All right." Robin cowers under her gaze, quickly yanking on his coat. The cold and crowds were nothing compared to Michelle's fury.

'That's better." Michelle lifts her nose to the air haughtily, loving her commanding power over him.

"Luna? Would you be a dear and go with him? No, not you, Artemis." Michelle stops the white cat in his tracks, as he was about to tail, literally, his beloved companion, who was innocently enough, being carried in another man's arms. "We only require Luna's feminine touch. Men have no idea of color schemes, do they, Luna?" Michelle stops for a little "girl" chat, her ears perking up at the sound of Alex's shower door slamming. "I have to dash now. Just give the clerk my name and she'll show you what I want. I'm sure she'll remember me. Luna, have it gift-wrapped. Tastefully, of course. This little present's a surprise. Don't breathe a word of this---of ANY of this---to anyone. Do you hear, Artemis? It's all going to be one surprise! I've got to fly now! Don't forget to watch the children!" Michelle disappears up the stairs, leaving the lower living room area quite and peaceful once again.

"Oh, well. You heard what she said. Let's go, Luna." Robin sighs as he goes out the door, having absolutely no idea what little "present" he was supposed to be picking up---as per her instruction. But, when it came to direct orders from Michelle, Robin did not dare question, as he trudges away, grumbling about the whole thing, out in the snow for a short, brisk walk into the village nearby.

Returning to their shared room, Michelle just walks in, as she always did. She finds Alex in a towel, standing, still damp, studying herself in the mirror.

"I'm sure Sayer finds you beautiful." Michelle says in her oh-so-French way, raising an eyebrow.

"Of that I have no doubt." Alex smiles back as she sits on the bed, unconsciously deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Michelle changes into a more suitable dress than the pantsuit she was previously wearing.

No reply. Michelle slides onto the bed, perching next to her partner. "No secrets, remember?" Michelle prompts her cousin a bit. "Or is that changing?" Michelle suddenly realizes that with this drastic change in their lives, so too may their relationship…

"No, Michelle. Nothing—no one---could ever change you and I." Alex sweeps a hand lovingly over Michelle's aqua waves of hair.

"Then what is it?" Michelle's doubts only lasted for a few seconds. She too knowing full well that her bond with Amara was strong enough to last through eternity---and then some.

"Am I…doing the right thing? If you think even a little bit I shouldn't…I know we swore to each other we would never---" Alex starts to say thoughtfully.

"And…now you're going first." Michelle clasps Alex's firm hand.

"And now I'm going first." Alex squeezes the soft hand in her lap. "Am I sure of this, Michelle?" Alex's usually confident voice is unusually small and wavering. It suddenly reminded Michelle of that little golden-haired cousin that came to live with her and be her playmate and confidant an eon ago---in another time and place.

"Am I the one you should be asking?" Michelle smiles softly in that way she had.

"There is no one in this world who knows me better than you. And whatever you say, I'll do." Alex kisses the palms of the tender hands she was holding on tightly to.

"Then the answer is 'yes.' You are sure." Michelle smiles at her beloved Amara, knowing her heart and soul was an open book to the partner who loved her so dearly.

"Yes, I am." Alex reaffirms what she knew deep within her already, just waiting to hear Michelle say it to her.

"You love him." Michelle whispers lightly, searching lightly through Alex's passionate emotions for a certain dark haired young man.

"Yes, I do." It was true. There were no secrets between them. Alex was neither afraid nor ashamed at all to share everything she felt within with her Michelle. Their eyes locked, and they reach out for one another—embracing each other lovingly. Nothing more needed to be said between them. Their understanding was complete. Their bond unbreakable and their love unending. It was just a new facet of Alex's life that was about to open and Michelle knew that she would still be a part of it. Somehow, some way, Amara would always belong to her.

_And Sayer is a very lucky, lucky man to have captured her heart. _Michelle could sense that her Amara was giving herself to him with open arms.

Wiping away a few happy tears that had fallen, Michelle stands, and squeezes Alex's hands with a kiss on the cheek.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's try this dress on you." Michelle spreads the gorgeous gown across the bed. She wraps her arms around Alex's trembling form as the two look on at the iridescent gown laying before them.

An hour or so of difficult preparations later----"Yes, Amara, you must wear the pantyhose and the garter, too!" "Here's your white high heels that Robin went out to get especially for you.", "Don't make such a face! He went through a great deal of trouble. Besides that's all they had left in your size at this time of year." "We're all being as helpful as can be. You're the one who wants to rush such an important thing---but I suppose I can understand why…"

Michelle sighs, never realizing how hard it was to get Alex properly into a formal dress---and what a dress it was!

"Sayer has such good taste?" Michelle stands back in the room, surveying her nearly completed wedding creation before her. "Well, I suppose he must. Just look at his bride." Michelle smiles at Alex, who looks at herself in the long mirror, feeling stiff and pasted up by Michelle's busy hands. But still, a strange tingling was in every inch of her, at the undreamed of reflection standing in the mirror staring back at her.

"A bride." Alex repeats in a daze, feeling like she was losing control---and still liking it.

"There." Michelle carefully places the glimmering golden tiara atop her cousin's stunned head. "You're ready." She nuzzles her aqua head against Alex's veiled golden one. Both of them look at each other in the mirror. "You're beautiful, Amara, darling." Michelle, never in her wildest dreams, could've imagined that her Amara was getting married---and to Sayer no less!

_Was it only a year or two ago? That Amara would've as soon punched that wild boy as to look at him? What wonders have been opened to us all… _

Michelle buries her eyes in Alex's veil. "I just hope that boy appreciates what a treasure you are, my beloved." Michelle whispers in her ear.

"He **had** better." Alex smirks, gaining more confidence with every passing second for what she was about to do.

"Oh! There's a car! I think they're ready for us!" Michelle, like a nervous child, rushes about the room, gathering herself up as she wraps Alex in a dark cloak. She pulls the hood gently over her head.

"What's all this for?" Alex asks curiously, as Michelle bundles her up.

"Mystery adds to romance, don't you think? Besides, you don't want Sayer to see you yet. It's supposed to be bad luck." Michelle giggles, outwardly seeming more excited about this whole wedding thing than Alex---but inwardly….

"Let's go." Michelle grabs Alex, and gives Terry a quick thumbs up wave in the window, to where he was waiting for them in the car outside.

"Artemis? Is the coast clear?" Michelle whispers conspiratorially, glancing up and down the hallway like a sneak thief about to make off with the crown jewels.

"The girls are all downstairs baking Christmas cookies in the kitchen. And the men are all out shoveling snow from the walkway out back. You'll have to pass right by the kitchen's side entrance. But other than that, your getaway path is clear." Artemis is very exact in his reconnaissance over everyone's whereabouts.

"Very good. Thank you." Michelle exchanges a serious nod with the helpful cat. Both of them treat this like it was some kind of secret military operation. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Come!" Michelle grabs hold of her arm and they make a dash through the empty halls. Michelle peeks down the stairs before they run down. She halts an exasperated Alex, who just wanted to get going already. But the two of them slither past the kitchen and Michelle grabs a fully dressed Robin (_I waited for your signal. __**Sigh**_) from the living room as they rush through and out the door.

"Did I just see Michelle and Robin run by with Alex in a long dress?" Lita peers past her stove to where she, the tallest one, was just about able to see Michelle and her companions hurried departure.

"Michelle and Robin run?" Mina asks incredulously.

"Alex in a long dress!" Serena asks in disbelief.

"You must've put too much sugar in that last batch of cookies, Lita. Your mind's going." Rei chuckles at her silly friend.

"Yeah, must've been some flour in my eyes. No way. Alex wouldn't wear a long dress! Never!"

Just then, she sees a flash of a car pull out from the driveway.

"I thought you were coming to sweep me away?" Alex whispers with a smirk as she strides in the little village church, having spotted a certain young man seated quietly the back pew. She slumps down beside him.

"In this monkey suit?" Sayer motions at himself, his dark black hair and crooked smile in stark contrast to the perfect white spotless wedding tuxedo he was wearing. "Besides, after finally finding a tux that would fit me, most of the suits in this place looked they were made for bears---Terry insisted we do it in a church. I mean, get married." Sayer's cheeks sweetly blush at the words he was whispering.

"So what are we waiting for?" Alex whispers too, something about the quiet chapel made them reverent somehow.

"The priest---eh, reverend—or whatever he is," Sayer answers, "he's out doing some Christmas Eve thing for the children of this town. I've been waiting for him. The nun here said he'll be back soon." Sayer says, tugging at his collar, feeling suddenly hot as the minutes of his bachelorhood slip away…

"Oh. Was she pretty?" Alex asks with a teasing smile.

"A gorgeous lady of about 80 or so. You might just have some competition." Sayer teases right back with a giggle.

"Nervous, Starr?" Alex ask openly as she studies him though the sides of her eyes.

"Me? Nervous? No way!" Sayer smiles at her toothily.

"Don't start this out with a lie." Alex says, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yeah, a little." He says then, truthfully, blushing as he meets her gaze. "How 'bout you?"

"I might've been, if you didn't look so darn sexy in that suit." Alex smiles at his honesty, wanting him to always be as open with her as she was going to be with him.

"Can you say that in a church?" Sayer's eyes open wide as he looks around to see if there was any passing nuns or anything whom might've heard.

"If it's the truth, why not?" Alex supposes, and straightens his upturned bow tie.

"What about you? When do I get a peek at that dress somebody nice got for you?" Sayer's gloved hands toy with her cloak's strings.

"When Michelle says you can. You know she's more nervous than either of us? You'd think she was the one getting married." Alex chuckles. Sayer's nervousness slips away and he joins in a laugh with her.

_That's something I love about you, Ally, your sense of humor. You're sure going to need it if you're going to marry me." _Sayer closes his eyes as Alex caresses his cheek.

"I wish." Michelle comes in the double doors, sneaking up so quietly that neither heard her approach. She squeezes Robin on her arm. "I thought you said you were going to the ladies' room?" Michelle raises her eyebrows at the disappearing act Alex just played on her, despite her warnings of ill fortune if the groom saw the bride before the actual ceremony.

"Fooled you." Alex smirks. "I make my own luck." She fluffs Sayer's little curls, and kisses him tenderly.

"Ahh, the happy couple." The village reverend comes in the side church door, silently just appearing before them all.

"Hey, Padre." Sayer winks as he and Alex stand to greet him.

"Yes, your brother," the Reverend nods at Terry as he and Susan come into the church as well, "was just telling me outside that the two of you are interested in having a quiet Christmas Eve wedding ceremony."

"Yeah, that's us." Sayer smiles dreamily at his green-eyed beauty.

"So young." The old man, despite his hectic Christmas schedule, was more than happy to be able to join two people in wedding bliss, adding to the joy of the holiday season.

"Do you have the license, young man?" He asks the young lad, knowing they were city folk right away, no doubt on vacation here, but there was something more than foreign…it was something indefinable about them---about them all. He glances around at the group of six gathered around, he could tell they were extremely close family and friends just from the aura about them.

"Uh…license…ugh…yeah…I put it…uh.." Sayer digs through his pockets, twisting his lip as he just couldn't seem to find…

"Here." Alex almost laughingly pulls out the folded slip of paper---the very important slip of paper---from his inside vest pocket, knowing Sayer well enough that she knew just where to go, much amusing the reverend.

"Right. I put it next to my heart. I knew that." He smiles brightly at her, holding her hand to his chest.

"Everything seems in order, Mr. Starr, Ms. Sokova." The Reverend smiles. "Shall we begin then?" He could see how anxious everyone was. "Please step up to the altar. He leads them to the center of the small church.

"Does this mean I FINALLY get to see that dress on you?"

Alex removes her wrapping to reveal the stunning wedding gown, it's grace and beauty, its classic style all enhanced so much by Alex's poise as she leans in close to Sayer's adoring ear.

"And then 'off' later" she whispers amorously, making him blush once again.

"Lovely, lovely." The Reverend did not hear Alex's sly comments, so awed was he by her captivating beauty.

_Ahh, if there was such a beauty and vivacious lady in my younger days, I may not have become a priest…_He smiles at the days of his youth. _But of course, it's better this way. God always knows what's best for His people._

"Yes, it's growing dark. Let us begin."

The Reverend pulls himself back to here and now, as he watches the groom's taller brother and an aqua-haired gentlewoman take their places at the couple's sides. The young silver-haired man and the stately green haired woman stand behind the maid-of-honor and best man.

"Please join hands." The Reverend begins, "And repeat these words after me." Sayer clasps Alex's hands gingerly, feeling the nervousness coming on again in droves…Until his eyes lock with hers and it all fades away.

"I, Sayer Starr."

"I, Sayer Starr," he repeats with a smile.

"Take this woman, Amaralexis Sokova."

"Take this woman, Amaralexis Sokova," Sayer rolls his tongue on her full long first name, liking the sound of it. Alex raises her eyebrows wondering how they had found out her birth name that she had scoffed at for being too feminine and difficult to say.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife," Sayer says, disbelieving these words were passing through his lips.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"To have and to hold from this day forward," never has his voice rung so true in his life.

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health," he eyes were unwavering in hers.

"For richer or for poorer."

"For richer or for poorer."

"For as long as we both shall----" The reverend recites the age-old vows he has repeated over a hundred ceremonies in his long practice as a reverend.

"Forever." Sayer cuts him off, looking meaningfully into Alex's eyes. Her deep green ones sparkle at his revision, knowing he was not just reciting---but meaning each and every word, changing the last to what he wanted it to be—to what he was promising to her. Alex squeezes his hand tightly.

"Yes. Forever." The Reverend smiles at the intent young man standing before him.

"Ms. Sokova?" He prompts, turning to her.

"I, Alex Sokova," Alex just starts off, having memorized the words, and saying the short version of her name she had adapted.

"Take this man, Sayer Starr."

"Take this man, Sayer Starr." She repeats smiling at the words.

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband," Alex felt she was inside of a dream---the endless sky of his blue eyes was engulfing her.

"To honor and obey from this day forward." The reverend didn't know what a rise that traditional verse would get out of the untraditional Alex.

_Honor? Obey? I don't think so…_

"To have and to hold from this day forward." Alex states what Sayer did, doing some revising of her own, with a raised eyebrow at the reverend, who seemed a bit alarmed that the groom was about to burst into laughter.

_Oh. She's that sort. Poor lad. _The Reverend nods and continues on thinking Alex must be the independent, unreliable type. But she wanted nothing more than to be on equal terms. Sayer understood that. And that's all that mattered to her.

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health," Alex revels in Sayer's laughing eyes.

"For richer or poorer."  
"For richer or poorer." Her mouth quivers into a small smile.

"Forever." He takes the new line, rather liking it better in fact, planning on using it again.

"Forever." Alex breathes, never saying anything more heartfelt before in her life.

"May we have the ring?" The Reverend asks.

"Oh, ring." Sayer bites his lip, knowing he had missed something. _Oh, what can I use---?_ He pulls off his right glove and tugs at his single silver metal ring—his own, which he had always worn.

"I---uh---" he holds it out to her, a bit embarrassed to offer her such a thing…

"It's perfect." Alex pulls his hand to hers, and he slides it on her left finger, both feeling a surge of power passing between their bonded hands…

"As sure as there is a God in the Heavens, He will bless your love." The Reverend words, strangely only spoken for this couple, bring tears to Alex's eyes. She was certain that it was indeed a blessing, from the Lord above, from her beloved mother as well. The sweet words ring though Alex's ears, proving to her, screaming it through her, to her very core, that this was right. That someone was looking down telling her that at last she had found what her closed soul had always longed for…..

Sayer knew what she was thinking, knowing what she was feeling for was feeling it too….

He reaches out and seals their bargain with a passionate kiss even before the Reverend directs them to.

"I, hee hee hee, now pronounce you man and wife." Reverend Browning chuckles at the pair, who had not heard a word he had said, as they continue to kiss.

"There's no point in telling you to kiss your bride, is there?" The reverend had quite a good sense of humor and found the whole ceremony rather amusing.

"Thank you very much, Reverend." Terry takes up his brother's slack, smiling at them from the corner of his eye. He offers the man payment for his time, but he declines, though saying it would be wonderful if they instead donated something to the church offering plate. "Have a Merry Christmas, all of you." The Reverend then takes his leave, ready to prepare for the Midnight mass that night.

"These two certainly will." Michelle says naughtily as Sayer and Alex's lips finally part, the newly weds breathlessly happy.

"Congratulations." Terry pats his brother on the shoulder, proud of him.

"We're so happy for you." Susan kisses Alex on the cheek and then Sayer.

"Congratulations." Even Robin wishes happiness to his brother and his new….wife.

"Amara." Michelle puts a hand on her dearest's shoulder, feeling the sheer joy from deep within, finally released.

"Michelle." Alex envelops her in a hug, both of them coming back out of it in tears.

"I know you're crying, Ally." Sayer giggles with a tease, "it's cause you just realized Rob's gonna be your brother now, right?" Sayer chuckles, holding back his own overwhelming emotions.

"That's right." Alex laughs as she smiles at poor Robin, who was minding his own business and didn't deserve such a rude swipe.

"Well, come on, everyone." Michelle laughs too. "There's a Christmas Eve party I'm sure we're late for and after that---"

"A honeymoon." Alex finishes, taking his hand in hers.

"A honeymoon." Sayer whispers, his eyelashes lower at his new bride.

"C'mon then! Let's hurry it up!" Sayer pulls Alex out of the church, while the others all smile and race to catch up to the hurried couple.

"Oh. Here Ally, I forgot to give you this before." He produces a bouquet of bright crimson red roses and hands it to her.

"Something else you forgot?" She takes the flowers from him with her left hand, the tarnished silver wedding band glimmering faintly in the lights of church's front hall.

"I'll get you a new one---a great big gold one with diamonds and rubies and---" Sayer lifts her hand, touching her finger with the ring, knowing she deserved more than just his old beat-up ring.

"No." Alex wraps her hand around his tightly. "I like this one. Just the way it is." It was because it was so spontaneous, so sweetly placed on her, it had belonged to him, that Alex vowed nothing could ever replace it. Not gold, not jewels, it was symbol of his genuine love.

Alex plucks a rose from her bouquet and sticks it in his vest pocket. She then, unexpectedly tosses it over her shoulder to where, without even looking, she knew where it would land.

"_Thank you." _Michelle's mind calls out to her Alex as she catches the bouquet, knowing Alex had intended it for her.

"_For what? Putting that blasted curse on you with that shrimp? Just look where Susan's bouquet got me?"_ Alex projects back sarcastically. Michelle felt again the true bliss that Alex had, as she watched the couple kiss and embrace in the back seat of the mini van. Terry helped his lady into the car, as Michelle and Robin were the last to enter. She noticed Robin eye the bouquet she held with a bit of fear in his features.

"Don't worry, our turn will come soon." Michelle teases him, shoving him into the middle seat and cuddling up close to him. But she knew full well that he was worried about that precisely…

Christmas Eve was always a very special night to spend with friends and family and all those you love. And no friends could be closer knit than the group gathered at the Levington household tonight. Bonds far deeper than mere friendship stretched between the girls, with more than a little bit of romance thrown in for good measure…

"Look, Kenny! Mistletoe!" Mina shuts her eyes tightly as dutiful Ken bestows a kiss upon her forehead and Mina glows all over like, well, like a Christmas tree. She dances about it, with more exciting things catching in her starry eyes.

"When can we open our presents? Can we open them yet, huh, Rei?" She begins innocent as a little child.

"'Can we open them yet? Can we open them yet?'" Rei explodes with sarcasm as she nearly knocks Chad (who was rehanging blown out Christmas lights on the ladder she was supposed to be stabilizing) down to the floor. "For the millionth time, Mina, NO! Did you hear that Serena? Just in case you were about to ask me that too." Rei was an old grinch when it came to giving leeway on present opening time, for here in this house, Rei believed she was ruler and adoring Chad would not say one word to the contrary.

"I wasn't going to ask again, Rei! I'm not a baby!" Serena says, as she stuffs a frosted cookie into her mouth, getting the green and red icing all over her face. Darien, sitting next to her, watches in amusement, and gentlemanly comes to her aid, wiping his "baby's" mouth almost sweetly.

The holidays before Serena once put him in a rotten mood---when he had no one to share them with. But not now, not anymore. There was Serena, and she had come into his life and taken hold of him.

"Thanks, Muffin." Serena smiles up at her husband adoringly, offering him a cookie in gratitude, which he refuses. She shrugs, and eats it, along with a few more herself.

"Lita! Lita! I think we need another batch of cookies in here. Serena just scarfed them all down." Mina mischievously taunts, grabbing the last Santa faced cookie from the dish, right from under Serena's nose as she was reaching for it. Mina sticks her tongue out at her playfully.

"Amy, did you see what she did?" Serena whines. "A girl who sticks her tongue out at people in public doesn't deserve Lita's homemade cookies!" Serena makes a pouty face at Mina, and just can't help herself from sticking her own tongue out at her behind her back.

"Oh, Serena." Amy giggles at her friend's immaturity, as she and Greg continue their game of chess on the coffee table. Greg actually did pretty well against an ace opponent such as Amy.

Tara keeps Sammy occupied across the room with a round of "Old Maid."

"**LITA!** More cookies! And some of those muffins too!" Serena calls, jumping up from her comfortable spot on the floor.

When no reply comes again, Serena stops, and feels a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Don't Serena. Lita's in the kitchen, **talking**." Darien says knowingly.

"With Andrew!" Serena, the matchmaker, asks excitedly. Her smile broadens as Darien nods. "Do you think it's finally going to happen?" Serena asks softly, laying her head to her husband's warm chest.

"I sure hope so. Andrew better realize soon that a girl like Lita doesn't come twice in one man's lifetime. Just like lightning…"

The girl Darien was speaking of---the one who could channel lightning itself---was at this moment wandering to and fro in the delicious smelling kitchen. She was preparing a scrumptious ham dinner for her friends as Andrew helpfully assists her in the cooking process (mostly he just watches). Lita felt his eyes upon her as she kneads the homemade bread she was preparing.

"Lita?" Andrew's calm, easy going voice says suddenly, as he unconsciously keeps stirring the stirred-out bowl of pumpkin for a pie.

"Yeah, Andrew?" Lita smiles looking up into his green eyes and…

"Is this pumpkin done yet?" He covers quickly, and Lita knew that wasn't what he meant to say.

"Oh, yeah. That's great. Thanks." She takes the bowl, her mind flitting from her busy dinner as she pours the pie filling into its crust. _All afternoon when we were skiing and skating, I've been feeling so much "something" from him…something…and he's been so nice wanting to help me with all this…I wonder why…_

Lita just happens to catch a reflection of herself in the shiny stove glass front, as she puts the pie in the oven. She gasps in horror.

"What's wrong, Lita?" Andrew immediately comes rushing up.

"I…almost burnt the sweet potatoes, that's all. Really. I'm sorry." Lita tries to cover up quickly.

"I'll get them out for you." Andrew says, gallantly taking the glove mitt and removing the hot pan for her.

"Thanks." Lita steps back and when he wasn't looking, grabs a dishrag, rubbing her face frantically. _I'm a mess! Flour everywhere! Even frosting! I know I've been busy cooking. Oh, my hair's a mess, too! I didn't bother to fix it since we went skating, did I? Oh, Andrew! Every other girl has already changed into pretty dresses and got fixed up for their guys. Me? I didn't even brush out my hair. What kind of girl am I? Too boyish, I know. And even though I'm cooking, I do things like a boy. I talk like a boy, and like a boy, I don't primp over myself. You'd probably like me better if I was more of a girl. Maybe I should change. Only normal girls get the kind of life I want—the kind I dream of. Only girlish girls get married and have a family…_

Lita's thoughts are cut off when she sees, out the window, the Three Lights mini van pull up into the drive. _Oh, good! Maybe I'll have a chance to talk to Alex again! See what she thinks about my dilemma. _Lita rushes to the door, and opens it up, just as Michelle and Robin walk up to her. Terry, with Susan on his arm, was close behind them.

"Where'd you guys all disappear to? Oohh! And all dressed up too!"

"Some party you didn't tell us about?" Mina demands as the other girls run up. She looked Michelle's fancy gown up and down.

"Well, you could say that." Michelle smiles mysteriously.

"Where's----?" Lita starts to ask of Alex's whereabouts, leaning out the front door, into the shivering cold, not at all prepared for what she sees with a blast of wind in her eyes. "Oh my gosh." She whispers, as her eyes go wide.

"What! What!" Mina, Rei and Serena---even Amy and Tara---see the mystified into shocked look on Lita's usually calm face. All of them push each other to have a peek out the door at what so shocked their levelheaded friend.

And…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Mina shrieks at the sight, nearly fainting as they all look out into the frozen darkness to see two figures standing in the walkway, hopelessly lost in each other's embrace. And the moon shines brightly down upon this Christmas Eve night.

Sayer, in a white tuxedo, and Alex, in what could be nothing but a wedding dress, stood before them.

"Alex and Sayer?" Amy whispers in disbelief.

"Got married!" Serena blinks at the kissing couple in shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mina could just not take any more, and just fainted dead away---luckily into Ken's arms.

"Alex, Sayer! This is Christmas! Not Halloween!" Rei was the first to recover and in total, utter disbelief, her mind could not even grasp the idea of wild Sayer and independent—ahem---Alex **even** thinking of….

"We know." Alex laughs at the shocked expressions on every face. She exchanges a pleased look with Sayer, as both seem to relish it.

"Then…it's no joke?" Lita breathes in wonderment. She was stock-frozen, holding the door open as Alex smiles at her. She physically removed Lita's hand from the doorknob and shut it behind them herself.

"No joke, pretty girl." Alex smiles dazzlingly. This off-the-wall news slowly sunk in as the girls looked her up and down.

How stately Alex looked in that gorgeous gown. How perfect her golden tiara veil cascaded down her shoulders, and how unexpectedly happy she looked as Sayer, looking handsome himself in a white tux, sidled up to his new wife.

_Wife? Wife? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! _Shock over, Lita's joyous eyes take in what was happening---that it was truly possible for tough, tomboyish women to have a normal life too. Alex blasted that path forward as tears fall slowly down Lita's cheeks.

"Don't cry, Lita." Sayer says sweetly, joining Alex's loving hand on her protégé's cheek. "It's not like you're the one who lost your mind and married me." He jabs playfully at himself.

"Did I lose my mind?" Alex looks at him, her eyes dancing upon him.

"That makes two of us then." Sayer smirks that crooked smile.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Serena was the first to congratulate this unlikeliest of unlikely couples.

"Congratulations." She whispers, landing a kiss on Sayer's and then Alex's cheek, more than glad inside that her two wild friends---both very, very near and dear to her heart---had found some kind of connection to share in each other.

"Meatball." Sayer smiles, squeezing one of her "meatballs" with a caring touch.

"Kitten." Alex puts a hand on her princess's shoulder, gratefully knowing that it was true and genuine happiness for them, even though she knew full well that perhaps once, Sayer and Serena were…

Alex knew it, and accepted the past. She was determined now to take what Serena chose not to, and make it her own, just as she vowed.

"Congratulations." Darien could not have been more pleased. Marriage for Sayer meant keeping a pretty clear distance away from his own wife. (He hoped anyway.) And marriage to Alex almost certified that as fact. He knew she would keep more than a watchful eye on him. Darien was not at all disturbed that yet two more of his soldiers were swearing themselves to each other—when it was once believed that they should only to the Princess devote their lives. Darien knew that with these fighting souls, he need not worry that any fire or spirit in battle would be diminished because of their..joining.

"Thanks, Dar." Sayer slaps Darien's back with a loud thud. He now joined the ranks of married men as Serena and the girls lead Alex to the living room for all the juicy details. They ooh-ed and ahh-ed over her dress and veil. Alex rolls her eyes, knowing that this was coming, for she was not one for idle gossip—especially when all she wanted was to be alone with Sayer.

"Uhh, guys, uhhh…." Ken's voice raises above the chitterings of girlish gossip. "What should I do with Mina here?" He asks, pointing down to the fainted girl in his arms.

"Hopefully she'll wake up soon to the little party we're about to throw in celebration of this joyous occasion." Susan slinks down the stairs in a very…slinky…black mini dress on her husband's suited and very pleased looking arm.

"Party? Party!" Mina's fainted form suddenly jumps up from Ken's surprised arms. For even in the depths of unconsciousness, she could hear the word "party."

"Yes." Susan smiles. "Come, girls, get changed. I've gotten you all new party dresses for Christmas and you can choose which one you want." Susan says generously, knowing how the girls all loved a new dress. "Let's get Christmas started early, all right?" Susan was glad now that she had chosen these dresses and the means to make everyone happy. The girls drop their questioning of Alex like a sack of potatoes and race up the stairs to claim their prizes.

"I want the prettiest one first!" They nearly knock Susan and Terry down the stairs in the excited rush. They crash into Michelle who was near the top, and scream, seeing her style of skimpy black mini dress---much like Susan's. That meant theirs were probably like that too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mina screams.

Like a troupe of wild elephants they tromp up the stairs to the second floor.

BANG!

Goes the door to Susan's bedroom. Though fighting, raised voices could still be heard ensuing inside over who gets what dress. Susan and Michelle hurry to calm the gaggle of girls, leaving Alex the only female in the living room with 9 men. She looks up towards a departing Susan with grateful eyes, quite needing that rescue from the inquiring, giggling girls.

"I have one for you, too, Alex, if you…" Susan returns, offering, but knowing Alex's style was usually pants, and certainly not mini dresses. But maybe she wouldn't mind tonight.

"What do you think, Starr?" Alex watches Sayer look Susan up and down approvingly.

"Right now, Ally, I wouldn't mind if you didn't wear anything." Sayer winks at her, his mind too looking forward to what was coming up.

"I'll see if I can arrange that later." Alex leaves him with a kiss on the lips, and joins Susan's arm as she flows in her wedding gown up the stairs.

Sayer ducks beneath the banister to catch the last glimpse of her as she and Susan disappear up the stairs.

_Sigh._

Sayer plops down onto the couch. "So. Anything interesting happen while we were gone?" He asks, nonchalantly, all the men's eyes looking at him strangely. All who knew that woman named Alex Sokova would think him crazy for wanting to take her on.

Crashing up the stairs like a torrential stampede, but magically they return like a soft gentle wind a little time later. The girls—ahem—**ladies** drift down the stairs and appear at the dining room entrance.

They find our industrious men have set the table and put out the already cooked (is something burning?) Christmas meal spread.

"Ladies." Terry looks up and was the first to spot the gorgeous group of women fully decorated in short styled mini dresses. All of them were lovely, breathtaking, and very, very revealing.

"Ally! Sexy!" Sayer was anxiously awaiting her return (leaving the work of setting tables and such to the others). He opted instead for the "tough" task of taste testing each dish. His eyes were rewarded with his new bride. She was wearing an extremely low cut dress.

_Wow! That is low! _

"Hey!" Alex grabs his chin, and forces his wandering eyes up to meet hers. "You'll get enough of that later." She whispers seductively in his ear.

"Is this a free preview then?" Sayer amorously teases back as she pushes him down into seat at the table.

Sitting down next to him, Sayer could tell that Alex had not had much experience with tight short skirts. He watched in amusement as it slid up despite her constant tugging.

"Oh, well." She shrugs, and gives up on the darn thing.

"Oh, Lita! Oh…you…uhh…I….uhh…." Andrew stumbles guiltily as Lita comes into the kitchen where he was just starting to mash the potatoes on the cluttered with food and pans and dishes counter. The rest of the kitchen was a blooming mess in the way only a group of men could transform a perfectly well run kitchen into a total disaster area.

"Oh, Andrew!" Andrew closes his eyes, ready for the chastisement any sane woman would dole out for such a chaos in her kitchen. (Chad had a little accident with the gravy bowl right after Sayer and Robin had an insulting war with the green beans.) _Man, the stains are still on the ceiling!_

"You didn't have to do all this! You're so good to me, Andrew." Lita's lovestruck eyes look past the mess, only seeing the sweetness of his trying to be helpful. Andrew looks up, his embarrassment changing into a smile.

_No, Lita, you're the wonderful one. _Enchanted already, his eyes now look her up and down.

"Lita….you look…beautiful." He says, making her, resplendent in her black dress, blush under his gaze. Though Andrew thinks how she was just as lovely before, even when her hair was askew and scattered with flour and frosting.

"Thank you." Lita blushes. "Here, let me." She takes the mixer from him, and begins to mash the potatoes. "Can you get me the milk, Andrew?" She says, trying to keep her mind on the potatoes.

"How much?" Andrew pours the milk slowly over Lita's shoulder.

"Just a---" Lita looks over her shoulder, noticing Andrew breathing close to her ear, not really paying attention to the milk pouring at all.

"….little…" Lita whispers, lost in his eyes. She moves the mixer too quickly and it splashes the mashed spuds all over. "Oh! My dress!" Lita pulls away, feeling the warm, gooey potatoes spluttered all over her dress, her face and in her hair. "I must look horrible!" She whimpers, her glorious moment ruined by the unfortunate accident. _Andrew must think I'm such a klutz! _She wipes the potatoes from her new dress and embarrassed face.

"No, Lita. Never mind that. It's not just the dress that makes you beautiful. It's you." Andrew whispers, and leans in towards her mashed potato stained face. He kisses her lips sweetly, not realizing before just how much he wanted to do that for the longest time, until this very moment.

"Hey, Lita! What's taking you guys so long in there with those—" Rei stops short as she comes in the kitchen door. Her beckoning hand calls in the other girls to see and the whole group, save for the "adult" crowd---Terry, Susan and Darien all remaining in their places at the table, not to mention the two newlyweds who were far too interested in each other to notice Rei's sudden call. Amy and Greg were curious to see; Mina (in a very revealing front lace up outfit that only she would dare wear) drags Ken and Chad along with her. Tara and Sammy tag along behind, and even an intrigued Michelle and her faithful Robin peer in mischievously as they all spy on the budding romance going on in the kitchen.

Quietly, secretly, taking it all in, until…one more joins the scene…

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Serena trips on Chad's big foot and the two of them fall, turning the rest of the group in front of them into a line of black mini-dressed dominoes, all of them going, tumbling down…

**CRASH!**

In a jumble of arms and legs, the gang of eavesdroppers look up with guilty faces at the sacred moment between Andrew and Lita---their first kiss---that they all had just noisily and rudely intruded upon.

"Oh, hi, Lita." Serena, the culprit was atop the pile somehow, and wiggles her fingers, feeling oh-so-guilty to have interrupted such a sweet event.

"Hey, Andrew." Mina similarly sings from the bottom of the heap---no, not the bottom bottom---that spot was reserved for Rei, who was positively steaming at Serena's stupid clumsiness.

"Hi, guys." Lita smiles dreamily, truly a nice person inside, not to be a bit angry with her nosy friends. How could she be angry when her heart was doing somersaults? _Oh, Andrew! Andrew! You do like me! _Lita looks up shyly into his green eyes. _How handsome you look! How adoring he's looking at me! Ooooh, I'm so happy! _Lita's heart jumps again as Andrew tenderly brushes the potatoes from her cheeks. He hands her the bowl of slightly soggy mashed spuds, neither of them caring as they carried it, arm-in-arm into the dining room. They were in a cloud as they walked right past the heap of people on the ground.

"Wow." Serena breathes.

"That was so romantic." Michelle coos in a wispy voice as Tara nods in agreement, atop Robin who just rolls his eyes.

"Really, it was." Amy adds, seeming close to tears.

_Sigh_. Mina sighs loudly with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. It was great. Now, get off you bunch of saps!" Rei, buried on the bottom underneath all the sighing girl bodies, angrily shoves Mina's arm and Ken's leg from her back, sending them all flying again. Dinner was nearly cold by the time everyone got untangled and settled back in the dining room, where they all find Darien himself unhappily sighing at the three couples ignoring him totally at the table.

Terry had tried to make pleasant conversation----but who needed conversation when you had a gorgeous wife to kiss? _Sayer must be thinking the same thing of his new wife. _It was still a difficult word to associate with Alex.

As Alex and Sayer kissed as an "appetizer" while they waited, Andrew and Lita both, Darien finds impossible to speak to. They were so engrossed in each other's eyes.

"Ooh, it's so romantic in here, Muffin!" Serena bounces up to her husband, sliding in next to him in her seat. She lifted her face to be kissed too, but Darien was not in the mood.

"I'll finish carving the ham." He offers instead, as Terry had abandoned that job as Susan tempted him with something far sweeter than honey ham and pineapples. Darien places some of the delicious meat on his wife's plate, knowing that she would enjoy that almost as much.

"Ham!" Serena takes the bait, sitting up like a proper young woman, straight in her seat. "I'll say grace." She announces excitedly, as everyone takes their places. Each couple was seated next to each other, all around the table.

"Grace!" Rei commands of those not paying attention, she jabs Sayer in the gut with one elbow and Sammy with her other, as her eyes close and her hands clasp together reverently as if she were a perfect little angel.

"Ow!" Sayer pulls away, rubbing his side. Alex laughs at him as he shoots Rei a nasty look.

"Dear Lord," Serena starts her prayer as all eyes close, all ears listening raptly to her sweet voice.

"Thank you for this wonderful meal that we all helped to make—especially delicious because we made it together. Thank you for this Christmas Eve night to share with our dearest friends. Bless our families near and far wherever they may be. Thank you for the joyful surprises of today. Bless their happiness and their love."

Under the table, Sayer grips Alex's hand tenderly, and she does not pull away. Lita and Andrew open their eyes, exchanging a shy smile.

"And thank you for giving us this special present that this life would be so empty without---friendship. Amen."

Serena, though sometimes, well, often, was ditzy and silly, could also be wise in her genuine way. The overwhelming goodness of her heart---truly a God-given gift---to which she had touched each and every one gathered around that happy table.

"All right! Let's dig in! Pass me those marshmallow yams. Will you, Chad? Oooh, ooh, some of Lita's yummy rolls, too!" From wise to ditz in .03 seconds, Serena was an original and a lovable one at that. Everyone chuckled at her as they dished out the delicious ham meal, flooding the hall with cheerful conversation (and a few whispered promises too) as the room fills with Christmas Eve spirit and happy friendship as our group enjoy each other's company, and Lita's home-cooked meal too.

After dinner, the girls decide to enchant their guys with a spin or two around the dance floor. Those musically inclined---which was nearly everyone—took to the conservatory and take up the instruments therein.

Terry plays the piano even more beautifully than he ever had before, with Susan next to her beloved, playing along with him. Everyone was surprised at how well she could play, and she explained that Terry was a good teacher.

Lita and Andrew shyly leaned into each other's arms, as they dance sweetly, while Alex and Sayer, dance very slowly cheek to cheek.

Michelle plays a special song on her violin dedicated to her beloved Amara. It's sad, soft melody slowly becomes confident and strong, then suddenly triumphant though the sweet melody never changes. Alex blows a kiss across the room to her cousin over Sayer's shoulder as they dance.

A few spins around the room for all our romantic couples, except for Tara and Sammy. She didn't push him when he just lounged around the refreshment table. She was considerate enough to realize that maybe he wasn't confident to dance yet. She begins to devise how she would give him that extra nerve he needed.

And then, it was present opening time! Mina and Serena had finally cajoled Rei into letting them open just a few hours early. What helped them most was the huge package tempting her that held her name upon the lid, though she swore she didn't know whom it was from. Mina and Serena both knew the scrawled handwriting belonged to Chad and they knew they Rei knew that too.

Like wild children, Serena, Mina and Rei rip open their loads of gifts each. Tara sweetly goes beneath the monstrous tree, delivering the gifts to the more "adult" crowd who sat quietly chatting on the couch by the crackling, roasting chestnuts fireplace. They were amused, watching the "children", as Alex affectionately dubbed them, and even more so to find Sayer one too, he crawling beneath the tree's limbs and knocking down many ornaments onto Rei's head. She, however, pays no attention to this as she opens the big box first, finding a gorgeous red silk kimono of the finest quality within. Chad blushes as she promptly loses her mind and kisses him on cheek, then hurriedly covers up her outburst with a complaint or two about the color (which she really loved anyway!).

Watching the others open her little homemade gifts—a pair of mittens for Serena, a stuffed doll of Sailor Pluto for Tara (her favorite heroine ), etc---Lita is surprised to find a box to her written in Andrew's handwriting. Opening it, she finds a chef's hat, just like the kind she'd always dreamed of having someday.

"It's for when you're head cook at your own bakery." Andrew says proudly of he well though out gift.

'Thanks for that vote of confidence." Lita kisses his cheek, as their hands grasp tightly to each other. Lita was pleased to finally have found someone who understood her dreams so well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mina holds up a sparkling new microphone, acting as though she were onstage, instead of under Chad's Christmas tree. "Thank you, Kenny!" She sings into it, hugging the poor lad so hard he could hear his ribs almost cracking.

"Pots and pans?" Serena's exuberance over her noisy-clanging-in-it's-box-as-she-shook-it gift from her husband fades as she looks at the boring things unsatisfactorily.

"To replace all those ones you've burnt holes into." Darien says seriously, then smiles at her disappointed face. "Look inside them, won't you?"

Serena pulls off the lids on the steaming pan and a cute little bunny rabbit plush pops out. Giggling like a little girl, she pops open the rest of the lids to find a whole family of bunnies, each holding a heart shaped protective picture frames of different styles and colors.

"Muffin!" Serena hugs her husband adoringly, he knew how she cherished her photos of her loved ones.

"Here!" She hands him her gift proudly. Darien opens it to find a new, electric shaver inside. "When we were packing, I dropped your old one in the toilet by accident---and I flushed it down." Serena bites her accident-prone lip.

"So that's where it disappeared to" Darien smiles until he sees every other male around him, save for Sammy who got a video game, the same exact electric shavers in their hands.

"Serena. You didn't!" Darien whispers, knowing how much these shavers cost…

"Oh! I took your wallet, too. I didn't know what else to get everyone I got all the guys the same shavers and the girls all bracelets." Serena nods at her own ingenuity. Darien holds his spinning head at her over-spending tendencies.

"Thanks, Meatball!" Sayer calls across the room, holding his gift up. "I forgot mine at home so I've been borrowing Rob's but it doesn't act as clean." Sayer rubs his slightly stubble chin, as Alex reaches out and examines it for herself.

"What! You've been using mine!" Robin shrieks angrily, now realizing where those little black hairs came from-—is being of a lighter shade.

"Oh, Robin!" Michelle exclaims as she opens his gift to her---a gorgeous gold necklace, with a huge flawless emerald set within it. "It's beautiful." She holds it up to the light. "Here. Put it on me." She hands it to Robin, flipping her hair over her shoulders, stealing a kiss as he leans his hand in putting the necklace clasp around her neck.

"Look, Susan! Isn't it wonderful?" Michelle bubbles at the elegant jewelry now adorning her shapely neck.

"So lovely!" Susan smiles brightly, sifting through the many presents on her lap, all of them sweet little tokens from each of her dearest friends. A little bracelet, a box of chocolates, a set of porcelain figurines, but not the one she was especially looking forward to.

"Where is it, darling?" Susan says anxiously, looking into his eyes, his beautiful dancing eyes. She joins in his playful smile and frisks his suit pockets.

"Where? Tell me!" She giggles, tickling him when she finds the pockets bereft of any hidden presents. She continues until he falls backward to the couch, chuckling at the delight on her features.

"Inside left pocket." What a wonderful sound his laughter was, Susan tickling the answer out of him. She excitedly looks into that pocket and finds a tiny, little velvet box with sweet little gold and silver ribbons tied around, sealed artistically. Carefully undoing the wraps, her excitement overtakes her, and she yanks off the final ribbon, opening the box to reveal a beautiful heart-shaped pin inside. It was delicately engraved with golden ribbons and classic designs. A sparkling, iridescent glass dome was tastefully centered in the middle of its elegant jeweled surroundings.

"Terry." Susan whispers, touching the gorgeous heart pin with adoration.

"Hold it up to the light and look inside the center." Terry caresses her fingers, and removes the pin from its case, holding it up for her to see in the light, words which seemed by magic inscribed within:

_The Gift_

_Within a lifetime there are so many things a man can experience_

_Joy, hope, love—the ones he can strive his entire life for_

_I need not any longer search for their true perfection_

_In you, I have found the sweetest of sweet joys_

_In you I have discovered the most treasured of treasured hopes_

_In you I have been blessed by absolute and unending love_

_To which I will always promise to you_

_My joy, I swear_

_My hope, I pledge_

_My love, I vow_

_For you are my perfect gift_

_Susan, my beloved wife_

_I will cherish you eternally_

"Oh, darling." Susan's eyes well up with tears at the beautiful poetry he wrote just for her---the poetry of his soul. This first Christmas together meant so much to her.

"I love you." Terry whispers in her hair as he pulls her close.

"I love you." Susan whispers back, one joyous tear drops on the purple tie she hand crafted for her husband lovingly. He had worn it with pride, pleased with the handiwork of love given to him by his beloved lady.

"Look what Sammy made for me!" Tara runs up to Susan and Terry, holding out a darling little statue mounted on a wooden platform, of Sailor Saturn.

In the background, Amy and Greg laugh because they bought each other the same books for presents.

"It's a very good likeness, Samuel." Susan says smiling, wiping away her tears as Terry pins the brooch onto her dress as he whispers something into her ear.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Sayer says, plopping his tired out self next to them, squeezing over Susan until she slides onto Terry's lap---neither of them much minding that arrangement at all---as Alex sits next to Sayer herself.

"Here." She simply slaps a very plainly wrapped box into his lap as she sits.

"Is this all the trade I get for the Christmas present I gave you?" Sayer teases as he, just like a typical man, rips open the package of his favorite cologne.

"I nearly used it up on you last time we went to the disco. I figured you needed some more." She says, shrugging. "Besides, I'll give you the rest of my 'presents' later." Alex breathes, opening the cologne and rubbing a bit behind Sayer's ears.

A few minutes later, everyone finishes their early Christmas Eve gift opening ceremonies. They were all pleased with not only their new gifts, but with the thoughtfulness that came with each one, from each friend. That was where the true joy of Christmas was, bringing friendship and love to the hearts of those we care about.

A few minutes later, everyone has finished their early Christmas Eve gift giving ceremonies, all pleased with not only their new presents but with the thoughtfulness that came with each one from each friend. The true joy of Christmas was bringing friendship and love to the hearts of those we care about.

Everything settling down, Rei recruits just about everyone to help clean up the wrapping paper mess, ordering Chad about like a queen to a slave, wrapped in her new kimono. Lita and Andrew go off to the kitchen to prepare some good old holiday egg nog and cocoa, with cookies. Upon their return, all of the friends gather around the fireplace, as Terry lifts his glass high towards his brother and his new wife.

"I believe in view of this happy occasion, I'll take the honor of proposing a toast." Terry smiles warmly at Sayer and Alex. "To your marriage." Terry starts with a nod.

"Hey, Chad, old buddy, you got anything stronger than this stuff?" Sayer whispers loudly, holding his glass of egg nog up, his eyes full of devilish mischief.

"Yeah, for me too. Lord knows I'm going to need something to put up with you." Alex's tongue was as sharp as ever, marriage certainly didn't dull the blows she regularly dealt out to Sayer when he deserved it---which was quite often.

Sayer makes a pouty face, as everyone giggles at this rocky road their lives together seemed to present. Two glasses of brandy are soon in their hands---that's all that Chad could find at such short notice as he was not a drinking man---and Terry clears his throat.

"If we can begin again?" He exchanges a smile with Susan, and stands again.

"By all means." Alex says nonchalantly, swirling the contents of her glass around.

"A toast, to you, Alex and Sayer. May your marriage be as blessed as I know it can be." Terry smiles down at his wife who blushes sweetly. "May troubles be washed away by understanding and your lives enveloped in love for one another." Terry lifts his glass.

"I'll say 'Cheers' to that. How 'bout you, Ally?" Sayer lifts his own glass.

"Doesn't sound too bad….at the moment." Alex uses her own kind of humor as she lifts her glass.

"Congratulations." Terry starts the glasses clinking, everyone enjoying their egg nog after exchanging congratulatory clinks with the newlywed couple. Sayer and Alex save their clinks with each other until last, and look meaningfully into each other's eyes as they do.

"To a certain golden beauty who taught my wandering heart what love truly is." He holds out his glass to hers.

"To a certain dark man who captured mine." Alex mumbles softly so only he could hear what is intended for his ears alone. Clink. Alex sips her drink first, then offers it to Sayer who accepts it and puts down his own. The significance of their sharing warms their hearts, as the rest of the gang chatters amicably.

DING DONG.

A surprising ring of the doorbell and Rei opens it as if it were her mansion (hee hee).

"I've got a special delivery her for a…" The young lad reads of the name on the package…."Mrs. Starr."

Able to hear, Susan looks up at Terry with wonder, until the boy repeats "A Mrs. Alex Starr." The lad unknowingly sets off a bomb as he reads off the name.

"Mrs. Starr? Don't you ever call me that!" Alex snaps angrily.

"Yes, she's here." Rei quietly accepts the package, as the young man and everyone else in the household cowers at Alex's explosion. He simply hands Rei the package without getting the required signature and dashes away with a "Merry Christmas!" on his frightened lips.

"I didn't, Ally! Really, I didn't!" Sayer says innocently, his eyes wide as Rei hands Alex the controversial package.

"Yeah, right. Who else would know ahead of time about our…." Alex opens the box as he speaks, to reveal a very, very scanty red and black lace negligee, obviously a honeymoon surprise. Blinking, she looks up from it to Sayer in accusation, as everyone else's jaws drop in awe of the gift intended for tough guy Alex.

"Starr---" She says threateningly at his seemingly presumptuous attitude that she would have just definitely accepted his proposal to have ordered such a thing for her. But with one look in his shocked eyes and blushed face, she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Ally---I didn't---" he shakes his head innocently as Alex studies the postage on the box. It was from a well-known shop in Tokyo. Special delivery---shipped today. Someone else who would buy her such a thing DID know, she remembered suddenly.

"Michelle!" Alex turns to the young woman seated across from her, her eyebrows raised and lip twisted at the French culprit.

"Don't you like it, Amara? And moreover, do you, Sayer?" Michelle coos in her amorous manner.

"Michelle!" Robin cuts off her embarrassing words in front of everyone, burying his head in his hands.

"What, Robin? Anyway, well, Amara dear, I know your wardrobe. You have absolutely NOTHING appropriate for a honeymoon, especially everything being so spur of the moment. Just consider it a little extra Christmas gift from Robin and I." Michelle thinks it very gallant of herself to make sure Amara was prepared for every part of her wedding.

"Poor Robin had such a time getting it too! The local shop here just didn't have the right colors. Did it, Robin dear? So we had to send away express from my….friend in Tokyo." Michelle babbles on, Robin keeps his head down with a sigh, as Alex looks at Sayer, who looks up at her meekly, then smiles.

"Michelle." Alex chuckles, then stuffs the red and black lace back into it's box. "Thank you." Alex brushes her aqua curls with care, smiling at Michelle's sweet---ahem---thoughtfulness.

"I'm sure it won't go to waste." She smirks at her blushing husband, enjoying his cute embarrassed expressions as she stands.

"So what do you say, Starr?" Alex asks.

"About---?" Sayer's mind was still reeling from the last scene enacted before him.

"Are we going on a honeymoon---or are you just all talk?" She smirks as she leaves the room, stopping in the doorway.

"I'll meet you down here in 5 minutes. Don't you be late." Alex throws over her shoulder, as Michelle trots along after her.

"Ahhhhh! I've gotta pack!" Sayer jumps up, about to dash up to his room.

"Don't worry, Sayer. You're all ready. Just bring down your suitcases." Robin says, his lip twisted in disgust.

"Gee….thanks…Rob." Sayer was surprised and grateful for his brother's unusual helpfulness.

"Don't thank me. Thank Michelle. Besides, I'm glad to have the room to myself. I hope Alex can get used to your snoring---I sure couldn't." Robin complains but even as he says the words he still is appalled by the thoughts they conjured up.

"Maybe she won't have the chance to hear snoring all that much." Sayer smiles, his meaning going over most everyone's heads save for a few more experienced souls in the room.

Darien raises his eyebrows, Terry and Susan look at each other, as Robin shakes his head in horror at the very thought of sleeping…with Alex. _AHHHHHHHHH! _As he watches Sayer's lovestruck gaze up the stairs after the departing difficult creature…

"Amara darling, don't ever change, my beloved one." Michelle stops her cousin with a hug and a kiss.

"I never will, Michelle. I love you." Alex hugs her back tightly.

"I love you." Michelle kisses her cheek again warmly.

"Promise me you'll behave while I'm gone." Alex teases, only half seriously, as he buries her face in Michelle's soft hair.

"How can you ask me to promise something I **know** you're---" Michelle pulls away, smirking at Alex's shocked serious expression, causing her to stop in her mid sarcasm.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good." Alex nods, winning once again.

"The 5 minutes are up! Now let's get you off to that honeymoon! Where're you going anyway? Abroad? I want to go around the world when Robin and I…" Michelle trails off, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Michelle. You and that shrimp better not…" Alex warns again.

"Yes! Yes! I'm only dreaming of the future! You're the one who's got her present to worry about. Where is Sayer taking you?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. Just as long as we get there soon." Alex need not explain to Michelle her growing impatience.

Michelle was sure she would feel the same way…someday (sigh)…She shuts the door to the room now only she and Tara would share, taking Alex's arm as they start down the stairs to a new life….

"I thought you said 5 minutes." Sayer leans lazily on the banister's edge, smiling with a smart-aleck remark at his new wife.

"It's only been---"

"6 minutes." Sayer holds up his wrist to display his watch.

"Who's counting anyway?" Alex says nonchalantly, flipping her golden hair back.

"I am." Sayer leans towards her as she and Michelle reach the bottom level at the end of the staircase.

"So am I." Alex whispers low, pulling him close to her. Michelle considerately moves out of the picture as their mouths draw near.

"Is the engine warmed up?" Alex asks.

"Oh, yeah" Sayer says, his context conveying to Alex more than just the car.

"So, where are you two going!" Serena bounces in on her husband's arm. A small "oh" erupts from her face when she sees she was interrupting something.

"Secret, Meatball." Sayer answers her over his shoulder, he then turns back to Alex, which causes her to start getting curious.

"A secret? Not even a hint, Alex?" Mina and her drag-along companion Ken come into the main hall entrance, the other trailing in behind.

"Not a chance. A honeymoon is a honeymoon. The secrecy adds to the…mystique, don't you think?" Alex says as she pulls on her leather jacket.

"Well, anyway, have fun you two!" Lita smiles at her mentor warmly.

"Oh, we will." Sayer says with mischief in his eyes.

"Take care, pretty girl." Alex caresses Lita's cheek tenderly, and gives Andrew a warning, thoughtful glance.

"Good luck!" Mina springs out of nowhere.

"You're sure gonna need it." Robin mumbles under his breath, which in turn gets a killing look from Alex, who knew exactly what he was inferring.

"Don't be gone too long. I miss you both already." Serena gives each a hug, looking as if she was about to cry. Darien twists his lip, wondering why she always gave special attention to that man.

"No promises, Meatball." Alex ruffles her princess's meatball head.

"Bye, Alex-papa. Bye, Sayer…" Tara trails off, wondering if she should call him "papa" now too, but one look at his youthful eyes made her doubt she ever could.

"See ya, Pip-squeak." Sayer pops Tara's little nose.

"Have a wonderful time." Amy smiles sweetly, Greg nods politely, though he didn't really know either of them well at all.

"And come back in one piece, okay?" Rei smirks.

"REI!" The girls say in chorus. "What kind of thing is that to say to a newly married couple?"

Alex and Sayer ignore the snide remark, going out the door with Michelle, Terry and Susan following to say their goodbyes.

"Enjoy yourselves." Susan whispers into the cold night air, everyone's breath turning into mists.

"If you insist." Sayer kisses her new sister-in-law on the cheek, exchanging a silent grateful look with her and Terry, whose arm was around his wife's.

"And keep warm!" Michelle and Alex exchange a final kiss. Sayer turns to give her an excited "thumbs up" sign, happy as a puppy, as he and Alex speed off into the Christmas Eve night in her red Ferrari.


	24. Chapter 24

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 24: Secrets of Married Life**

"Time to wake up, lover." Turning the car engine off, Alex gently nudges the figure sleeping peacefully next to her the entire two hour plus drive.

"Mmmmhh." Sayer was still dead tired, off in dreamland.

"Wake up!" Alex, then not too gently, shoves his head and pinches him hard.

"ALLY!" Sayer sits up, rubbing his pinched spot with a twisted lip. "Isn't there some easier way to wake me up?" He asks, looking right into her eyes.

"Yeah….but we don't have time right now." Alex smirks, getting out of the car to greet the onslaught of welcome home friends rushing to the Ferrari parked outside of Terry and Susan's rural home.

Alex's eyes sparkle to see the beloved cousin she had not been separated from for long ever since they had been together.

"Amara!" Michelle races to Alex's arms, the two soul mates sharing a warm embrace. Alex exchanges a look with Michelle's curious eyes. "I suppose there's no use in asking, you too have obviously had a wonderful honeymoon." Michelle says in her flirtatious manner, giggling, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, we have." Alex answers aloud, popping her red faced new husband playfully on the cheek.

"A very good time." Sayer's embarrassment melts away with one flash of her dazzling smile.

"You're looking thin, Sayer, but I'm surprised you're not in worse condition." Robin, standing behind Michelle, comments snidely.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rob!" Sayer had a vague idea that Robin was insulting his wife somehow. Robin just continued to smirk nastily, until both Alex and Michelle gave him a threatening look.

"Hi hi!" Tara smiles brightly, running out the door to greet the couple, but Alex thought she noticed something different in her eyes.

"Sayer, Alex. It's so good to see you." Terry comes out of his house, his own wife on his arm.

"Happy New Year, you two!" Susan sings out, looking oh-so-charming and fresh in the new year. She was wearing a neatly pressed apron, obviously in the middle of making dinner, from the Italian aroma escaping the front door.

"Oh, Susie! Are you a sight for sore eyes!" Sayer's mouth waters at the sight of Susan in an apron and the thought of food---good home cooked food! He bounds up to his sister-in-law.

"Tell me you're cooking dinner. Tell me, tell me!" He childishly grabs on her astonished sleeve. "Oh, hey, Ter." Sayer halfheartedly calls out in greeting to his brother, much more interested in Susan's culinary skills at the moment.

"Sayer?" Terry asks in wonderment at what his strange behavior meant, but then again, Sayer was constantly being strange.

"We got snowed in," Alex begins to explain.

"Poor Sayer." Robin snickers under his breath, resulting in a poke in the ribs from Michelle, while Alex completely ignores him.

"And ran out of food. We made it though, on a few boxes of chocolates and those fruit flavored surprises you left for us. I've been eager to thank you." She gives Terry a crooked smile, a new understanding of the man she once thought was a cold stiff.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them." Terry smiles back.

"Oh yeah! We really enjoyed them!" Sayer winks at him. Terry didn't realize until now how much he missed his silly brother.

"Come on, Susie! I'm hungry! What've we got? Spaghetti? Your stuffed shells? I'll eat anything! Oooh, that smells good!…." His mouth was going a mile a minute as he drags Susan back into the kitchen, and "helps" her put the dinner on the table.

"Nice, isn't it? The way your husband just walks out on you for another woman?" Alex teases, as she and Michelle follow them in, arm in arm.

"I feel it too, Amara. This morning, I felt the waves crashing roughly again." Through Alex's smiles, Michelle's keen sense could pick up that her cousin had gnawing thoughts much like her own.

"Have you told the others?" Alex was, through of the normalcy, a soldier, still in control.

"Robin knows---no one else---yet. I didn't want to frighten them without consulting you first. Amara, what do we do?" Michelle's soul was crying out for reassurance from the one who had always pulled her through what she could not understand.

"What we always do, what we've always done. Together we'll make it. Together we're strong." Alex calms Michelle's growing anxieties over the storm both knew was on the sunsetting horizon on this first day, of the final year of the millennium…

Susan's homemade spaghetti and sausage hit the spot indeed as Sayer hungrily wolfed down more than enough to make up for the past week of less than filling meals. Alex was not half as rabid, finding her companions conversations and story telling more uplifting than any meal for her worried mind. Alex sensed the same in Michelle, and the need to protect her as well as Sayer now---and even beyond them there was one more---the Princess---_Meatball_---to whom she was bound to by duty, by destiny, by love.

"You're quiet, Ally." After dinner, everyone retired to the living room for coffee and a movie. Susan sat on Terry's lap, with Tara, now living with them, snuggled close to Michelle on the settee during the heartwarming old movie "Old Yeller". Robin, leaned back in his chair, not terribly interested in dogs, as he much preferred cats, and Sayer sat on the floor near the couch against Alex's legs.

"Am I? Just tired, I suppose." Alex decides to keep her forewarning suspicions from her happy-go-lucky companion for as long as possible.

"Let's go home then." Sayer winks at her, and gives her arm a squeeze.

"Ally's a little tired---all that driving you know---so we're going to be going, uh, home." Sayer suddenly remembers the apartment he was offering his new wife wasn't his alone. The thought of having Robin hanging around wasn't very pleasant…

"Oh yes! Don't worry, it's all been arranged. Alex, you and Sayer can take full hold of his apartment---I mean **your** apartment." Michelle smiles, the thought of her tough cousin and wacky Sayer setting up house was quite amusing. "Robin is staying at my place." Michelle states proudly.

"**WHAT!"** Alex jumps to her feet about to throw every objection in the book at them, now that she could no longer keep that close an eye on her beloved and that shrimp.

"My apartment in the penthouse---so he's close to the recording studio of course, Amara dear." Michelle says, giving her cousin a smirk. Secretly, she did want Robin to stay at her mansion where she resided, but for some reason, he had refused.

"Oh." Alex settles down, and Sayer giggles at the whole situation, especially at Robin's sour expression---that was classic!

"Thanks, 'chelle. Thanks, Rob." Sayer says, still chuckling as he hustles Alex out the door with a few quick goodbyes to Terry, Susan and Tara.

Sayer gives Alex cause to smile on the short ride into the heart of the city with his light hearted tales as the two of them begin their new lives together.

Back with the others, as the film ends, Terry glances at his watch, careful not to awaken Susan, who fell asleep long ago. Sayer and Alex had departed earlier and now Michelle and Robin were saying goodbye to hasten departure to their own homes.

With Tara sleeping peacefully, Terry is loathe to awaken either of his "Sleeping Beauties", but gently, he shakes Susan who smiles sleepily at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returns the smile, awed at her beauty----and at how she could have ever fallen in love with him. He would always feel her too good for him, and he loved her with a deep, adoring love.

"Susan, precious, let's tuck Tara in and say "good night." It's very late."

"Yes, darling." Susan answers, quite agreeing with both his decisions. Without awakening Tara, Terry lifts the little girl in his arms, silently carrying her to her room.

Susan hovers in the doorway, watching him lay Tara gently into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, kissing her good night.

Tara wakes up happily, from a sweet dream, and returns the kiss to her "Terry-papa". Susan enters the room and hugs her warmly. "Good night, darling. Sleep well."

"Good night, Susan. Thank you for the movie. It was fun watching it all together----like a real family." Susan smiles, though a little sadness creeps into her voice and eyes.

"Yes, just like a real family. We love you Tara dear, you know that, don't you?"

"I know and I love you both very much. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me be a part of this family." Susan can't help but kiss Tara and hug her once again, so warmed to the heart was she by the child's kind words.

Terry, watching this touching scene, comes and bids Tara another "good night", then guides his wife to their own room.

Susan hangs on his arm, sighing in contentment. "Terry darling, do you know just how much I'm in love with you?" She asks.

"It could never be as much as I love you." He says as he strokes her hair and pulls her close.

"Oh! It's much, much more! Darling, I couldn't go on living without you." She exclaims and lays her head on his chest.

Terry smiles, and says seriously "You are everything to me, my love."

Susan murmurs "You'll make a wonderful father." As she recalls the scene with Tara just a few moments ago.

"And you will be the most devoted mother." He kisses her tenderly.

"Darling…I hope….I can…" Susan breaks off, emotion overtaking her.

Terry stops, comforting her and just holding her. He takes her chin and looking meaningfully into her deep eyes. "Susan, my lady, you are too good for me. Before I found you, I was empty and alone. I never imagined I would ever be complete….because of you, I've found my dreams. They've all been fulfilled because of you." He hugs her tightly. "Only because of you, my precious love." He looks into her eyes once again.

Susan, overwhelmed by all this, feels her eyes fill with tears---tears of joy, understanding and most of all, love---deep, true eternal love.

Terry continues on. "Never think I need anything more than you. You are my whole life, my whole soul. I belong to you and you to me. No one will ever take you away from me, nor shall anything ever come between us. Don't be afraid to say anything to me, ever." He takes her hands firmly in his. "You and I are one." Susan sinks into his arms, weeping opening, but she was so happy!

"Oh! Terry darling! You make me so happy. I---I just want to….make you happy too."

"My darling, you have given me everything. I need nothing more, nothing more than your love. If God blesses us with a baby, I would be so thankful, cherish her and love her. But my precious, if that is not our destiny, it would not change my feelings for you. Never! You are my dream and you always will be. Always…and forever."

"Tell us!" Tara prompts with understanding eyes as she dries the dishes.

"It's silly." Alex shakes her head.

"Oh, Alex. Is it because Sayer forgot your birthday yesterday?" Susan asks in her soft voice.

"How did you know it was my----who told you?" Alex asks, certain she never told Susan or any of the others, save Michelle of course. She always thought it weak to divulge in such a trivial thing as one's birthday. But this year was different for some reason. Alex indeed did share this point of information with someone else. She did not expect a gift or even a card--- just the simple acknowledgment that he remembered what she had said—that he cared enough to keep his sieve-like mind focused long enough to prove to her that he was truly listening when they shared intimate things.

"We have our sources." Susan smiles mysteriously, keeping secrets her age-old specialty. "But Alex, even if he did forget, you know how Sayer is. Don't hold it against him."

"Yeah, I know how he is, but---wouldn't you feel…something…if Terry forgot your birthday?" Alex tries to justify her hurt feelings.

"No. I'm sure I wouldn't even if he did. Because everyday, he gives me the ultimate gift---love. There need not be anything more said between us. I know he loves me. Even if something as easy to miss as a date slips by him." Susan explains the degree of love to Alex wisely. Alex stops to reflect, realizing she was truly being silly. Sayer honestly gave her his love everyday, without hesitation_. So what more did I expect on my birthday? I need no other gift than that._

"You're right, Susan. See? I was just being silly. It was really unlike me, I'm sorry. I'm just not myself these days." Alex gazes out the window, confused about her other ominous feelings, until shesees and smiles at the dark-haired husband who was just then expertly dunking a basketball, but instead falls and scrapes up his knees.

"I guess I'd better get out there." Alex chuckles, giving her wise "sister" Susan a hug and Tara a quick pat as she pops out the door to rescue her companion. "Thanks for dinner!" She says, her face bright and lively again as she raced out onto the basketball court where Terry was leaning over his bleeding brother. Alex gathered up her accident prone Sayer and carried him to their car with a wave goodbye to Susan and Tara through the kitchen window.

Keeping fairly quiet on the ride back to their apartment, once inside Alex immediately goes to work on Sayer's skinned knees, breaking out the oft-used medical kit, and not so gently applying the antiseptic to his leg.

"It's gonna sting." Alex announces after the fact.

"Now you tell me." Sayer grits his teeth at the pain manfully peeking at Alex as she finishes cleaning his "wounds."

"Ally, I'm sorry about before. OUCH! Honestly, I didn't know who that girl was and I don't care who knows I'm married. You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to, just as long as you still don't mind having me around." Sayer bits his lower lip sweetly.

"Starr---of course I don't mind having you around. I---" Smiling, Alex just stops short of saying those three little words, but her eyes finish the sentiment for her.

"I do too, Ally." Sayer says softly, knowing her now so well they could read each other.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He suddenly reaches into his top pocket and produces a little red jewelry box. "I got it a few days ago but I wanted to have it engraved so…" Sayer sticks it out to her surprised eyes. "Sorry it's a little late. Happy Birthday. I hope you like it." He smiles in anticipation, totally unaware that this was what had upset her earlier.

_You did remember! _Alex silently smiles, accepting the gift, elated to just have had him remember her as she opens the little box and finds a gorgeous ruby and diamond ring shining in splendor back at her.

"Here's the engagement ring I promised you, a little late. This one's real---look at the inscription." Sayer says pointing at the gem sparkling even in the dim lighting.

"_Sokova, keep the name---along with my heart."_

"I can tell you write song lyrics." Alex whispers sarcastically, her voice choking with emotion. "It's beautiful." Alex takes it out, and slides it atop her silver band. "But this one's real too." Alex says meaningfully, showing to him that it wasn't the ring, but the thought that came with it. Both rings now had special meaning to her.

"Yeah and how many girls can say they got their wedding ring before their engagement ring?"

They laugh at this happy thought, though Alex couldn't help feel "something" in the air, something suspicious about to happen, though she and Michelle both decided not to share their premonitions with the others until the time called for it to be known.

The first month of the final year of the millennium thankfully passes quietly over the city of Tokyo and those residing there. Well, as quietly as possible---Sayer and Alex's fiery arguments over the joys of living together became quite legendary in their apartment building's gossip circles.

But somehow, they hang on—their love was strong enough to bring them through each other's idiosyncrasies, adapt to them and finally, accept them. (Though Alex's hard line stance on a 50/50 split in everything, including the cooking and cleaning, drove them to eat out most of the time, or at Susan and Terry's well run household, where they were always welcomed. It is on one of these such night's that the unlikeliest of married couples find themselves at the home of Sayer's brother and his wife's picture-perfect marriage. Sayer and Alex (as usual) were in a heated discussion over a certain topic, controlling the conversation at the table on this cool evening.

"You want me to believe that girl was in your dressing room just for an autograph?" Alex points her fork up to Sayer accusingly.

"That's all she said she wanted." Sayer pleads innocent though secretly in his mind he could tell from that little red-head's ahem attire and advances on him that she was far interested in something more than just his signature. "Geez, Ally, I can't help it if women still crawl all over me. They don't know I'm married---we've kept it such a good secret." Sayer starts to fight in his own defense.

"Yeah, but---" Alex starts to object even though she was more responsible for their hush-hush relationship than he was. Well, Pimm the promoter too insisted, after his little nervous breakdown at the hospital upon hearing of Sayer's marriage, that they keep it quiet.

"And I don't see **you **announcing **your** marriage to all **your** adoring **fans**." Sayer twists his lip, drawling out the word "fans" with insinuations, knowing just how Alex attracted a crowd in her racing circles.

"I---I just thought it was unnecessary." Alex says, caught proverbially with her pants down.

"Good. So did I." Sayer says, popping a big piece of roast beef into his mouth in an uppity manner.

"Good." Alex pokes at her plate, then crosses her arms, looking away from her difficult sparring partner. Terry, more accustomed to their verbal fights, that did, once in a while become physical as Alex was not afraid to belt her husband during an argument and Sayer not a lamb to the slaughter himself, exchanges a knowing smile with his wife and Tara. They graded this one as a mild case and after a long, tension-filled pause, Susan bounces up to clear the table, as Tara quickly joins her in washing up and serving the coffee.

"Hey, Ter. Let's go drink our coffee outside. It's getting stuffy in here." Sayer says, his point of anger reached at her easy distrust in his loyalty as he flashes Alex an angry look.

"Thanks for dinner, Susie. You always outdo yourself." Sayer's angry look does a 180, giving Susan the sweetest of smiles and a warm squeeze of her shoulder as he then walks past his own wife without so much as one glance. He holds the door open for Terry, who kisses Susan on the cheek tenderly, then shrugging, follows Sayer outdoors.

Holding her building temper long enough for Sayer to be out of earshot, Alex slams her fist down hard on the kitchen table making all the remaining silver jump.

"**DAMN!** That man!" Alex growls, taking Tara and Susan aback by her ferocity.

"What's wrong, Alex? You're not really jealous, are you? I don't think Sayer really would---" Susan tries to comfort her dear friend, sensing this was more than the usual passing row.

"No. No. That's not it. I know he wouldn't---he wouldn't dare." Alex goes over to where Susan and Tara were exchanging dishes, glancing out the window at the culprit blowing off some steam with Terry outside at the basketball hoop they put up on the driveway for him. "It's just----oh, never mind." Alex looks down, a strange bit of embarrassment on her usually confident features.

Later that night, Sayer awakens, vaguely but very aware of Alex's presence, and dazzled by the deep red sparkle of the ring on her finger. It reflected crimson on his cheek and as the sun slowly rose, it shot a beam of sunlight into their bedroom.

_I love you, Ally. _Sayer's mind sings as the ring reminds him of the promises they'd sworn to each other---of the life he wanted to live always, in her arms….when the glimmering red beam of light reminded him of someone else, too.

Someone else he would die to protect, and to live his life for too. As friendly and playful as their relationship had become, filled with the warmth of familial love and caring, and more than all that---Fireball was his Princess. The one he swore to protect, the one he vowed to care for no matter what. Not guilt, exactly, at leaving her and their newfound homeworld behind, it was more of absence. A small piece of his otherwise full and overflowing heart wanted to see Fireball again. To tell her he loved her still---and missed her. To share with her the overwhelming happiness he'd found in Alex, which didn't take anything away from the feelings his passionate soul had always had for his Princess. Just it was here, on Earth, with Alex, that he felt he should be now. Yet still, Sayer missed his "sister."

"_I miss you too, darling Sayer. So much so sometimes I feel I may cry." _Fireball's sweeping voice transcends the millions of miles into Sayer's mind, into his heart.

"_You are so special, my dear one. I've know since you returned to me, that you were not long for Janus—for my world any longer. Deep inside, the companionship you've longed for called you once again to the Earth. I could never stand in the way of your caring heart, my Fighter. I'd never want to, for you are so precious to me." _

Sayer could feel Fireball's spiritual arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. Her scent was so potent, so familiar as tears come to both their eyes, though across the distance, at the sweet concern for her "little" brother she had adopted to her life, her soul, her heart, so long ago.

"_You have given me so much. You presence is still here with me. My life is full now too. You and I will always love each other, my little one. I am here for you and you are here for me." _Fireball's ghostly presence touches one hand to her heart and the other on Sayer's chest over his, as her contact fades with a warm smile. "_You're in good hands now, I know." _Her final whisper disappears into the rising sunlight dazzling Sayer's eyes, a soft tear of gratitude falling from his cheek to Alex's arm.

"Are you drooling on me, Starr?" Alex's green eyes open, her mouth smirking as she gazes down at her lover, totally unaware of what had just passed between him and his Princess. Sayer takes one look into Alex's beautiful eyes, and knows that despite all their arguing and bickering, here was a person who truly did understand his soul. Though as different as night and day, his sweet, gentle Fireball too saw this tough-guy Alex as just what he needed, and Sayer concurred wholeheartedly.

"Just trying to tell you how nice and moist my lonely mouth is." Sayer teases, out of his reverie, his eyes having a sweet look in them.

Alex leans down and tastes those indeed moist lips with a slow kiss. They drift off to sleep a little while later, the morning still early. Sayer drowsily notices the ruby ring gleaming again, the gold illuminated around it, reminding him of Alex's golden glow, symbolizing the two important women in his life, whose love was the bond wrapped around his heart.

The crisp days of winter slowly melt into the warmer rebirth of spring. Marriage settles in despite little troubles for our argumentative pair, while another marriage flourishes brightly, blossoming in the fresh springtime.

It was a normal occurrence to see "Mrs. Starr" at the musical rehearsals, helping Terry with memorizing lines, makeup, and of course, her hobby of fashion designing.

On one such morning, Susan awakens him with a soft kiss "Happy Birthday, Terry darling." Her tall, responsible husband was merely 20 years old this day, and Susan could hardly believe how young he was. But in terms of love, age has no limits, she herself was over 1000 years old.

"Good morning, my lady." Terry smiles with a laugh. "How are you feeling?" Terry was growing more and more concerned with her health, as in the last few weeks, she had been tired and worn out.

"I'm fine—just a little queasy, probably from that cheesecake we had last night." Susan smiles, not wanting to mar her husband's day with any worry.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take off today? We can stay home and rest." Terry suggests, still anxious about her.

"Don't be silly. Today is a busy day for me, and I'm perfectly fine. Really." Susan tells him, she having planned a surprise backstage party for him at the rehearsals.

"Very well, but take it easy, my lady. Promise me?"  
"I promise." She vows with a sweet kiss to his lips.

"That was great everyone!" The director's voice could be heard booming somewhere above the stage.

"Loved that final kissing scene with Sandra, Rob. You're turning out to be quite the ladies' man, aren't you?" Sayer jabs his brother, winking wickedly as he towels the back of his perspiring neck. Robin makes a face at Sayer in return.

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't "accidentally" slice a nice slit up my leading lady's skirt in the sword fight scene." Robin ribs back, never at a loss for exchanging sharp words with Sayer.

"Robin, Sayer, really. Try to get along?" Terry says, playing mediator as always, but right now as the noontime bell rings, Susan is nowhere in sight. He begins to worry, knowing Susan without fail was at his side at this time, with sandwiches, kind words and companionship. _Where is she?_

"_**SURPRISE!" **_The girls, along with the "in on the secret" cast and crew sing out "Happy Birthday, Terry!" Bright smiling faces proffer gifts and a catered lunch festival.

"Susan," Terry smiles at the beautiful woman he knew was responsible for the celebration and bows to his lady, kissing her hand. "You are too good to me."  
"Nothing is too good for you." Susan whispers back, before Mina, Serena and Lizzie, dying to get the party rolling, start screaming and giggling all at once.

"Presents! Presents! Here's mine! Can we have cake soon? Oooh, Terry, you look sooooo handsome in that! Can I have tickets to the show when it opens? You were so great!"

"Hey! What about us!" Sayer says sarcastically, he and Robin both feeling just a trifle left out.

"Yeah, what about you?" Sayer doesn't even have to turn to recognize the angry tone of his wife's voice behind him. She was standing in her racing car outfit, arms crossed, her look foreboding.

"What exactly is this 'Sandra' to you, Robin dear?" Michelle stands in a similar pose behind Alex, with an even more accusing face.

"And what is this I hear about a 'slit skirt', Sayer **DARLING**?" Alex cracks her knuckles threateningly. Robin and Sayer exchange guilty, defeated looks.

"Skirt? What skirt?" Sayer giggles at Alex's raised eyebrows. When she turns, he mouths silently to Robin "BIG MOUTH".

"I think you boys have some explaining to do." Michelle coos, her face smiling, but her eyes were ablaze. Robin gulps and looks daggers at Sayer.

They go behind the curtains and to add to the birthday theme, the partygoers could hear loud bangs and pops. They never realized that those "special effects" were two poor boys being given their just desserts.

Driving home, a while later, Susan, in her excitement, almost forgets her doctor's appointment. She didn't enjoy these visits much, having to avoid many questions and even spin some fables about her age, birth and other pertinent information. But Terry insisted she have a check up to see why she was so tired of late and she agreed.

On her way there, the ill feelings came back, but she considered it nervousness and the running around she had just done. She parked the car and walked into the office, only to collapse into the arms of the nurse she was conversing with.

"Mrs, Starr! Mrs. Starr!" Susan comes back slowly into focus under the bright white lights of the doctor's seeing room, to the soothing voices of the several nurses around her.

"I'm sorry. I must've..fainted. I do..sometimes, now. I'm working too hard, I'm sure." Susan tries to explain away her weakness to the worried group of medical professionals surrounding her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just here for a check-up." Susan keeps smiling, trying to disguise the feelings beginning to overwhelm her again.

"Of course you're fine, Mrs. Starr." The old doctor's crackling voice comes out somehow warm and gentle. "You're in excellent health, my dear." He takes her hand, pats it softly, "Considering your condition, that is."

"My condition?" Susan asks, worry filling her eyes. The pain was so intense at this particular moment, that her mind raced to think which of the many illnesses it could be…

"You don't know yet, dear?" His mysterious eyes behind his glasses frightened her all the more. Susan shakes her head in a daze, not wanting to be sick. She didn't want to be a burden on thoughtful Terry.

"Then may I be the first to congratulate you, Mrs. Starr. I'd say in a little over 6 months, you're going to have a baby!" He finally smiles. Who couldn't at the immediate reaction overtaking Susan's lovely features.

"A baby? Are you certain?" Susan whispers dreamily, happiness evident on her face. She couldn't believe the event she's prayed so hard for was suddenly staring her right in the face.

"Yes, a baby. I've been practicing over 30 years now, Mrs. Starr. I'm fairly certain this time too." The doctor smiles at her naïve sweetness.

"A baby! A baby! Oh, Terry darling!" Susan suddenly, uncharacteristically jumps up, bubbling with delight, and hugs each face around her. She couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling. _Oh Terry darling! I'm going to have a baby! Our baby! _Susan's smile was contagious as the doctor attempts to calm her down with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I take it your husband will be pleased?" He smiles, always glad to see this kind of young mother, the care and attention of a willing father made all the difference in the mother's emotional and physical well-being at this time.

"Pleased? Oh yes! Very pleased." Susan attests her own feelings of joy overwhelmed any small pains she had felt before.

"Yes, I'd say in about six months time." The doctor confirms again, more to himself.

_Time,_ Susan's mind hears the word so important to her very soul. _Yes, Great Time, I thank you for this chance you've given me. First my Terry—my freedom with him and now…._

Susan's heart bursts in bliss, her eyes fill with tears, at the thought of her once impossible dream was now becoming reality.

Far across town, back at the musical rehearsals, Terry feels a sudden surge of unknown happiness course through him---the bonds Time and their love had forged---and he feels his lady's soft touch on his soul.

_**BONG!**_

The school bell signals its final farewell to the noisy crowd of children happily screaming of their freedom for the rest of the day. Once a lively member of this crowd, Sammy Hart now finds himself hanging back from the loud boys he used to call friends, instead spending most of his time with a shy and timid girl named Hotaru. The other boys were still frightened of the "mouse" as they tended to call her, thinking her strange and "uncool" at the same time.

Sammy often found himself rushing to her homeroom across the hall, enduring the endless teasings of their classmates when he shared lunch with this girl, and walked her home often on their bicycles to her rural home on the outskirts of the city.

Lunch was skipped on this particular day, as Tara was whisked away by Sammy's older sister for some birthday party or other such nuisance. She had returned to school so late that day, that she had to make up an important exam after school. After quickly finishing the test, she leaves the building to find someone leaning against it, waiting for her.

"Hi, Tara! How'd the test go?" Sammy asks kindly, quite unsure about talking to a girl, but then again, she wasn't just "any" girl. Sammy had become quite enamored of her as of late.

"Fine. Thank you." Tara answers in her polite, quiet way. "But you didn't have to wait for me. Susan knew about the test and should be here in a few minutes." Tara glances back at the monstrous school clock hanging on the Crossroads Junior High School building.

"I---uh----just though you'd want some---uh----company while you're waiting for her." Sammy nervously fusses with his bicycle straps.

"I always appreciate **your** company, Samuel." Tara, nervous herself, smiles shyly as they walk along the school's lane edge. Blushing red, Sammy looks down and spots a tiny, little delicate pansy flipping its assent to him in the breeze.

"Here." Scooping it up, he hands it to the girl next to him.

"Pretty." Tara puts it in her hair, smiling sweetly. "Thank you." Tara's large, mysterious eyes lock with Sammy's.

"Tara….I was thinking." He says, embarrassed, pulling away from her gaze.  
"Yes?" Tara looks up, waiting for the boy's coming question.

"Are you…? Could you…?…Maybe….Do you want to go to see a movie tomorrow? It's Saturday and…I've already bought the tickets." Sammy says, all in one rush.

"A movie? I----" Tara says in surprise, just realizing that Sammy was asking her to go on her very first date when a familiar car horn blows in the direction of the street where the school stood. She sees Susan happily waving to her from the driver's seat I the car.

"Well?" Sammy swallows hard. This had taken every ounce of his courage to ask this pretty girl out on his first date too.

"Well…" Tara's mind races as she glances back and forth to where Susan and the car waited for her. "All right!" She smiles brightly, feeling a strange giddiness within her, all the way to her fingertips.

"All right?" Sammy repeats in disbelief that she had accepted.

"Yes!" Tara nods her head up and down as she skips off jubilantly towards the car.

"I'll pick you up at 2 o'clock okay? The movie starts at 2:30!" Sammy calls after here, his little heart bursting with pride in his own bravery.

"That sounds very nice!" Tara waves as she bounces into her car. "Goodbye, Sammy! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Tara says as she closes the back seat door behind her.

"Bye!" Sammy calls out.

"Have a wonderful day, Samuel. Don't you look handsome today! Isn't it beautiful out today!" Susan happily sings out the window, bubbling over as she pulls away. Sammy and Tara exchange "weirded-out" looks though the car window as they drive off. Susan was usually so sublime and quiet, and now she was singing along to the tune, which happened to be a Three Lights hit, playing on the radio. Tara momentarily puts her own joys of young romance aside as she wonders what has happened to Susan in her few hours that have passed since she last saw her. She had never before seen her so….happy….

"_Here you are"_

"_Owner of my heart"_

"_Just the way that love should be"_

"_And there is something I must say to you"_

"_If you promise to believe"_

"_That it's you I'm living for"_

"_And I could not love you more"_

Susan's lilting voice echoes through the sedan as she sings the words to the newest hit the Three Lights had just released. It had immediately gone to Number 1, due to its oh-so-romantic style and powerful lyrics.

Quietly enjoying the music, Tara, an observant girl, knew something important was "afoot."

"Susan?" Tara asks, pushing those thoughts away, going back to her own ecstatic emotions, "Is it all right if Sammy and I go…out tomorrow? To a movie only of course." Susan turns down the radio just as the song ends.

"Of course, Tara! Of course. That's wonderful! Samuel's such a sweet boy!" Susan happily sings out, though Tara wondered if she was really paying attention to what she had said.

"Do you think Terry-papa would mind? I probably should ask him if it's---" Tara begins to say, more to herself, knowing that Susan was out of it for some reason.

"Terry-papa? Oh! Terry-**papa**!" Susan sighs blissfully at how well the name suited her strong husband. Tara blinked in astonishment as her calm, serene guardian explodes into a sea of reveling giggles as they pull into the driveway. Susan rushes out of the car (actually running!) to the front door, dashing in.

Tara, curious, follows after her, but doesn't find her in the kitchen, living room, nor even in her bedroom, let alone anywhere else in the house for that matter.

"Susan!" Tara calls, wondering where she could have disappeared to so quickly.

"In here, Tara dear!" Susan's happy voice calls back from the guest room, that had once been Michelle's room. Tara had never been in it once since Michelle had moved out.

Tara goes into the room, her youthful eyes astonished at what she sees----a baby's room---a nursery---fully decorated, even the soft carpet in shades of lavender purple. Little deer prance about on the wallpaper, stuffed dolls everywhere, and a baby crib in the center of the darling room. One look at Susan's blissful face is all Tara needs to understand.

"Susan? Are you---?" Tara asks, biting her lip in excitement.

"Yes!" Susan nods up and down, a smile spreading across her face. She holds her arms out to Tara and envelops her in a hugging embrace.

"Oh Susan! That's so wonderful! Does Terry-papa know yet?" Tara asks. She knew the warm feelings these two could lavish on a child.

"No---not yet." Susan says, touching Tara's cheek softly.

"Then what a nice birthday surprise it will be for him!" Tara smiles back, glad to be a part of their joy.

"Yes. But don't say anything to him yet. I want to wait for just the right moment to tell him."

"Terry darling" Susan whispers at the thought of announcing to him her pregnancy. Susan dreamily sighs, tenderly touching her tummy that held such a precious treasure within her.

Driving home as soon as he could get away from the set, Terry arrives at the door of his home. Susan drops what she is doing in the kitchen, rushing to his eager arms with a tender embrace and kiss, in which the observant Terry can feel something…different…in his wife's demeanor.

_Is there a slight tremble about her? _He wonders as he looks her up and down.

"Happy Birthday, darling! Did you have a very nice day?" Susan does a very good job of masking her over jubilant emotions, this woman of secrets wanting to keep hers for just a little bit longer…

"Yes, I did, thanks to you, my lady." Terry shakes off his curiosity, chalking it down to excitement over the birthday party she had held for him earlier that afternoon.

"You really are the most wonderful wife a man could ask for. You're too good for me, you know, princess." Terry kisses her again.

"How could I be too good for you when you're the most perfect husband?" Susan asks coyly, taking off his jacket and leading him to the dining room where Tara awaited them.

Tara anxiously looks from Terry to Susan and back again to see if the secret had been revealed, but from his casual expression and regular actions, she knew that Susan had not yet told him of the wonderful news. Tara could easily see Susan's dancing eyes, laughing with excitement, and she herself remains silent on the subject as she had promised. But, she couldn't help but be anxious to tell Terry of the new addition soon to join the family. _Our family…my family…_ She thought to herself, smiling as she helped Susan serve Terry his favorite meal---shrimp scampi—on this 20th birthday of his.

"Shrimp scampi? You're spoiling me." Terry teases them as they all sit down to the delicious looking dinner.

"I know it's your favorite, darling." Susan says sweetly.

"Especially when these hands make it for me." He reaches across the table and takes Susan's hands delicately.

"Both my ladies." Terry doesn't forget to include Tara, kissing her hand sweetly with a fatherly smile. Susan noticed from this exchange once again, that he would make the most perfect father in the world for their baby.

After Grace and a bit of gossip from that afternoon's party, Tara's schoolwork and test scores, she decides to share the rest of her day's eventful news.

"Terry papa?" Tara watches him gently chastise Susan for barely touching the food on her plate as he lifts a forkful up to his wife.

"Tara, dear?" Terry smiles as his obedient wife takes the food with a grateful smile.

"Is it all right…if I…go to the movies tomorrow?" Tara's question starts out simple.

"Of course. What would you like to see? An outing to the theatre does sound like a pleasant diversion to pass away one Saturday afternoon together." Terry says, thinking she meant for all of them to go.

"Not with us, Terry darling." Susan gently corrects her husband, "but with Sammy Hart." Terry picks up Susan's tone to mean a budding romance between their charge and the Moon Princess' brother.

A bit overprotective, and a thinking man who knew all too well a teenage boy's intentions, he assesses the situation, thinking of his responsibility to Tara's well-being and also the consequences to Tara's youthful heart. He himself had come to like Sammy and felt that maybe he could trust him with his Tara…

"Certainly, Tara. If you believe you are ready, we believe in your judgment as well. Sammy is a very nice young man." Terry says in his fatherly way. Tara, very happily, gets up and hugs him for his thoughtful decision. She was a wise child beyond her years who realized that Terry-papa was considering her with his caring way and still came to a trusting conclusion that was more than satisfactory in her grateful eyes.

Susan smiles as she watches this conversation, and begins to clear the table, imagining again what a perfect father her Terry would be.

With dinner over, the two girls listen in rapt attention in the conservatory as Terry's low voice recites poetry. When the poetry reaches a romantic air, Tara, very considerately, gets up to go to bed.

"Good night, Terry-papa. Happy Birthday." Tara kisses him as she sees in his poetry book the poems she had written for him and Susan, compiled together words of her gratitude and love for her new family, written in a girlish handwriting.

"Good night, Tara and thank you. You are a very sweet and talented young lady." Terry kisses her good night.

"Good night, Susan-mama" Tara didn't always attach "—mama" to Susan's name, but stressed it a bit tonight, exchanging a knowing, happy look with her guardian.

Susan clears away the drink glasses and returns to find Terry playing the piano, singing along a new tune. Joining him on the piano bench, she snuggles up close as he sings ballads of love with the passion he felt deep inside.

Later that night, Susan was unable to sleep at all, and could no longer hide the secret, feeling the time was finally right.

'Terry darling," Susan coos into Terry's ear, leaning on his chest tenderly.

"Hmm?" He murmurs in reply.

"Terry darling," Susan repeats, realizing he was drifting off to sleep again.

"Hmm?" Terry, half asleep and half awake, was only certain that Susan's warm touch was close to him.

"Terry darling…" Susan says calmly, the silence about to be broken by her next few words. "I am with child." Susan says softly as Terry snaps awake at this announcement.

"With…child? Oh Susan! My love!" Terry props himself up, taking a good long look into Susan's beautiful eyes.

"Our baby." Susan whispers, touching her stomach tenderly, her eyes filling with tears. So overwhelmed with joyous emotions was she as she sees the happiness reflecting back at her in Terry's eyes as well.

"Our baby…" Terry's hand joins hers, as Susan feels the love and caring in his hand, knowing the miracle conceived from their love was within her.

"Susan, my lady." Terry delicately caresses her cheek and she closes her eyes, burying her face in his hand. She couldn't begin to describe the feelings as her far-off dream was suddenly becoming reality.

"I love you." Susan whispers.

"I love you." Terry whispers back, both filled with dreams of what was to come. They were both certain there could be no two happier people on the face of this wondrous Earth than they. Their eternal love for each other was beautified yet again in God's joyous gift of a child.

The morning dew already disappeared from the grassy fields outside the window. The Saturday sunshine beams into her second story bedroom as Susan slowly awakens, sparkling with a radiant light which shines ten times brighter as another figure enters the room.

"Good morning, my lady. Or should I say "good afternoon?" Terry kisses his wife sweetly and offers her a variety of breakfast foods.

"Did I sleep that long?" Susan whispers softly, glancing at the wall clock. The excitement of yesterday, the thrill of their news all contributed to this usually early rising woman's overtired, well-deserved rest.

"And why not? You're sleeping for two now after all and eating for two as well, darling." And like a faithful attendant seeing to his queen's every whim, Terry sets out his wife's array of breakfast delights. Susan, though touched and grateful, takes one look, and her fragile stomach decides against it.

"Thank you, darling, but---I don't think I'm up to it right now." She never was much of an eater---having never had to eat in the Doorway of Time---and often had to be prompted to eat by her caring husband. Susan was about to discover that his gentle prodding could become firm in it's good intention.

"Susan, you must eat. I've spent my morning reading the few books in the library that touch upon the subject of pregnancy and birth and they all agree that the healthiest babies are the result of the mother's nutritional balance early on." Ever the scholar, Terry's eager mind thrived on whatever literature he could find on this now pressing subject.

"Yes, Terry darling, but I don't think I can---" Susan, though the well-prepared meal looked scrumptious, could not bring herself to eat it.

"Just a spoonful or two. That's all I ask." Terry says with a firm smile, spooning some eggs to her lips.

"Darling, I…" Susan starts to shake her head.

"Susan, please?" The look in his eye gave Susan a glimpse of just how doubly overprotective her already protective Terry was going to be through the next few months. _How sweet you are, Terry darling. How wonderful it feels to be watched over, cared for, loved by someone so special. _Susan smiles softly as she accepts a tiny nibble of the spoonful. Terry didn't want to push her too much, but just felt an overwhelming responsibility weighing down on him---what he read in those books worried him too. He knew Susan was a delicate woman and this danger, no matter how slight nowadays, and the pain that would come to her, was somehow all his fault.

"There." Terry is satisfied after she takes a few small mouthfuls and removes the tray, sitting lightly on the bed's edge, stroking her dark hair lovingly.

"Are you feeling all right, darling? I think you should get some rest now. Yesterday was very strenuous for you." Terry gently fluffs her pillows, intending for her to rest quietly the rest of the day.

As he watches her drift off to sleep, holding her hand, he was certain the child was going to be a girl----he wanted it to be a girl---so that she would be as beautiful as her mother…

"Darling? Didn't we promise to meet Alex and your brother at Alex's important car race event today?" Susan responsibly remembers.

"Ah yes. Well, I'll tell them to go on without us---" Terry starts to say.

"Please, can't we go? I'm feeling fine…really." Susan smiles her sweetest smile, fluttering her eyelids (that always got him).

"I don't think the hustle and bustle of a race track is a suitable place for you in your condition." Terry says authoritatively, knowing the raucous crowds, smoke and dust from the vehicles. But upon seeing her disappointed eyes, Terry concedes a bit.

"We can stop by their apartment and tell them the news before they go to the race. That will give you your chance to talk with Alex and Michelle. That's it, isn't it, my lady?" Terry says knowing full well all Susan wanted to go to the racetrack for was to tell everyone their good news.

"Yes, that will do nicely." Susan replies as a knock comes on the door.

"Susan, can I see you for a minute? Just a teeny, tiny second…" Tara barges in their room, looking for a little womanly advice. Her first date was weighing so heavily down on her mind.

"Of course, Tara dear." Susan says in a motherly way, as she leaves Terry with a kiss to help Tara.

"Did you tell him then?" Tara forgets her own little worries for a moment.

"Yes! He's so pleased." Susan smiles brightly, hugging Tara's thin shoulders as they go into her room.

"I knew he would be. Terry-papa will make a good father, and you'll be a good mother, Susan." Tara said from experience.

"It's all so wonderful!" Susan sighs.

Suddenly, a look of pain crosses her face as Tara asks "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"No, no. Not that much." Susan smiles, every inch of herself rejoicing in feeling such pain. For she knew that with such pain she was a step closer to having her long forgotten dream from a thousand lonely years ago, come to fruition. "What did you want to see me about, Tara?" Susan changes the subject upon seeing the concern in Tara's eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you if my hair was nice enough for a---for a---" Tara stumbles on the cherished word.

"Date?" Susan smiles at her sweet innocence, remember how shy---terribly beyond shy---she was on her first date (official one anyway) with Terry, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Your hair is beautiful! It suits you perfectly." Susan strokes her hair, trying to imagine what color hair her baby was going to have.

"Thank you. May I wear the new silver necklace Papa just sent me?" Tara asks, fingering through her jewelry box.

"Of course. This is a special occasion, isn't it?" Susan says as she clasps the expensive necklace around Tara's slender neck.

"Yes, it's very special. Susan…I'm so excited!" Tara whispers, giving her beloved guardian a hug, pushing away the horrible vision of the future she had been having these past few weeks…

"I want to be happy like this always!" Tara hugs Susan tighter, as they talk about babies and Saturday dates, chatting away the morning together.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP!**

"Hi." Sammy's unusually meek voice shows he was just as nervous as Tara, in this, the first step of their relationship.

"Hi." Tara answers, meeting his eyes for a second, then quickly pulling away.

"Are you, um…you look….oh…these are for you." Sammy hands over a little bouquet of white and pink pansies and carnations to her.

"Thank you, Samuel." Tara toys with the sweet fragrant flowers, the two of them nervously standing in the doorway, uncertain of what to say to each other as Terry comes down the hall with a book in his hand and his eyeglasses on.

"Good afternoon." Terry says politely. "Won't you come in for a drink on this warm day? Or have some cookies before you go? I can easily cook something in just a few minutes…" Terry says, until Susan arrives, taking her husband's arm.

"Susan." Terry gives her that "don't overexert yourself" look that she was getting quite accustomed to seeing, as he pushes his glasses up firmly. Susan smiled at how cute he looked in eyeglasses.

"Yes, darling." She replies easily.

"Oh, no, thanks, um, sir, ma'am, but the movie starts pretty soon and it's a long ride so we've got to get going." Sammy smiles, as he and Tara head out with a wave.

"Would you like us to drive you---" Terry starts to call out, realizing the distance the poor boy has to bicycle and now with a passenger no less. But Susan stops his sentence with a tap on the lips.

"Let Sammy show off a little, darling. Not that he really needs to. Tara's quite taken with him, you know." Susan says, arranging Tara's flowers in a vase on the desk.

"Like I am with you?" Terry says softly, as Susan repeats "Like I am with you."

"Well, I hope she's not **that** taken with him." Terry fatherly, and with a little worry in his voice says as they watch the two bicycle off to the city.

A while later, Terry and Susan walk up to the Starr & Sokova residence, and find no answer to their repeated ringing of the doorbell.

"Yeah?" Alex finally opens the door, looking rather disheveled and upset.

"Oh, hello, Alex. I'm so sorry but we can't make it to your car race today." Susan starts gently.

"Hmph. That figures." Alex says sarcastically, pouring herself a drink and leading them to the kitchen, and offering them both a drink.

"Don't bother talking to Ally. She's in a bad mood today." Sayer says, sitting on couch nonchalantly, playing his video games.

"I am not! Just because there's a flu epidemic going around on the track, they had to go and cancel the race." Alex crosses her arms, indeed in a bad mood, standing over them.

"See? You are in a bad mood. I was right! I'm just glad you didn't catch the flu, too! You're really rotten when you're sick."

Terry raises his eyebrows, wondering how his brother could say such things to his own wife.

"No, I caught something worse---you." Alex presses the cold glass to Sayer's neck, causing him to shriek and spill the cold water all over the carpet.

Terry and Susan watch this argument in amusement.

"Sit you two." Alex orders once she shows who's boss, Sayer finding himself flat on his back, his video game controller wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you." Terry nods politely, used to seeing Sayer in awkward positions nowadays. However, upon looking around, he finds nowhere to sit, with all the clutter about.

"Alex, did you have a party last night? I'll gladly help you tidy the apartment if you'd like." Susan says, busying herself by clearing off the love seat so that she and Terry could sit.

"Susan." Terry with one word, tells her not to clean up after them.

"A party? Well, I guess you can say that, but it's always like this anyway.' Sayer says blatantly honest, not caring a bit as Alex blushes slightly.

"Alex, why didn't you ask for help? I'm fairly adept at housekeeping now, so I can teach you---" Susan starts to say innocently.

"I'm not cleaning up after his mess." Alex, firm on the subject, folds her arms, and gives Sayer a sideways glance.

"My mess! You're part of this too!" Sayer answers back, not taking this lying down.

"I clean up after myself. You're the slob! I'm not here to be your maid, Mr. Starr. It's a matter of principle." Alex says in her stubborn way.

"Alex, it's not principle, it's good housekeep---EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Susan's calm voice squeaks into a screech as she, continuing cleaning, lifted a discarded paper plate and a creepy crawly roach comes scurrying out, disturbed from his tasty lunch. Instinctively, Susan, terrified of insects, leaps without a second thought into Terry's arms as he immediately came to her rescue.

"Susan darling! It's all right. It's only a tiny insect." Terry tries to calm his wife down, holding her tightly.

Alex and Sayer both spring into action, one with a rolled up newspaper, and the other with a slipper and

**SMASH!**

Both paper and slipper come down with a whacking thud, while Sayer trips up in Alex's long legs, both of them smashing down to the floor in a crashing heap, and everything going down with them.

Yet, the nasty little uninvited guest keeps on crawling under the TV cabinet, totally unaware his small life was in danger, leaving the room behind him in total chaos.

"Susan, don't. In your condition, you shouldn't be so excited." Terry continues to soothe his terrified wife, wondering how his serene, calm lady could transform into a scared, whimpering girl at the sight of a minuscule little creature.

"What condition?" Michelle's airy voice enters the room as she just lets herself and Robin in.

Sayer and Alex were both trying to extricate themselves from one another as one of the new party comments on the state of their apartment.

"Ick! What a disgusting mess! We heard screaming and I knew it had to be you, Sayer." Robin crinkles his nose, making a sour face at them.

"Gee, thanks, Rob." Sayer says sarcastically.

"You try to live with him." Alex points an accusing finger as she forcefully shoves Sayer away from her.

"I've already been there. No thanks." Robin says smugly.

"Was that a roach I saw?" Michelle raises one high-class eyebrow at the low class thing.

"Where!" Susan says, panicking again, as she was just getting settled down.

"It's gone, Susan darling. Don't worry." Terry kisses her forehead comfortingly.

"You're going to have to fumigate the place now." Robin looks around the living room with disdain.

"Good idea, shrimp. Michelle, can you put me up for a few---" Alex starts to ask, it only being an unnecessary formality, she and Michelle were that close she didn't have to ask.

"Oh, Alex, I'm sorry but the mansion's being worked on right now for---uh---a special remodeling." Michelle smiles sideways at Robin, his eyes suddenly scared, knowing what she meant. "I'm going to be staying at my place here in the city…with Robin." Michelle coos dreamily, looking into Robin's unsuspecting eyes.

"What! You didn't tell me!" Robin's high pitched voice says, really quite attached to living alone---especially knowing what fate (and Michelle) had in store for him soon.

"Oh, didn't I?" Michelle says coyly, knowing he could do nothing about it (it was her apartment after all), and maybe this could be her chance to really get to know Robin even more…

"Oh, thank you, Michelle. We will." Alex smirks, helping her husband from the ground. She knew Michelle very well herself.

"'**We will**'" Michelle asks, turning to Alex curiously.

"Yes, we will stay with you at the apartment. It's very kind of you---both." Alex smirks facetiously, raising her eyebrows. Michelle's hopes of her chances alone with Robin were sinking.

"You're welcome, Amara dear." Michelle sighs, knowing it was a losing battle to fight with Alex.

"Hee, hee, Rob." Sayer snickers as Robin rolls his head in his hands now. Not only losing his pleasant bachelor flat to Michelle's fancies, but to Alex's torture as well.

That settled, everyone calms down to a cup of tea Terry makes, with Susan still clinging to him in fear of small intruders.

Suddenly Michelle remembers her question from before as she sips her tea. "So Susan, what is this about your condition? Do tell." Michelle says in a very curious manner, wondering what it was she was feeling intensely from Terry and Susan both.


	25. Chapter 25

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 25: Mademoiselle...Madam**

"Yoo hoo! Robin dear!" Michelle calls into his penthouse apartment (all right, it was really hers, Robin was just borrowing it…). She lets herself in aimlessly walking around innocently, looking for her cute love.

_Not in his bedroom, ooh, it's so cozy in here…..not in the music room…..not in the kitchen…not in any of the rooms…Robin! Where are you? _

Michelle's mind knows her soul mate was here, just….where? She wanders past the bathroom, and hears the shower running.

"_I'm taking a shower, Michelle. I'll be right out._" Robin's mind's voice answers matter-of-factly, he never the overly sentimental type. Michelle somehow found his bluntness sweet and appealing, yet at other times she did not. Michelle makes a pouty face, deciding this was the perfect time to find something out, once and for all. The past month, more and more, a little jealous monster grew within her, prompting her to feel he was holding something back from her, something he didn't want her to know about.

She crept into the side of his bedroom, rooting around through his things, searching for….

_What am I searching for anyway?_ Michelle sighs, slamming one of his drawers closed with a thud, and begins to open another one.

"Michelle? What are you looking for?" Robin comes in, all wet and soggy in his robe, looking like a drenched seal, his silver hair damp.

"Looking for? Just admiring your good taste, Robin dear." Michelle covers up, her fingers pulling away from the drawer, knowing Robin could sometimes disguise (at least try to) his thoughts from her. Michelle still could sense an overwhelming panic as his eyes spot her investigating fingers going towards that certain drawer before…

But before either of them can say another word, the doorbell rings.

"Would you get it, Michelle? I'm going to get changed." Robin sidles himself in between her and that drawer, almost pushing her out. Michelle reluctantly leaves to answer the incessant bell, though now her curiosity was sufficiently piqued to find out exactly what Robin was trying to hide from her. _I knew it! _She screams to herself as she answers the door, doubting Robin's absolute devotion to her. _Which one of those musicals girls' is it?_ Michelle's mind races.

"We're here!" Sayer answers happily. The reason for his happiness stands beside him, holding their suitcases, and wondering why Michelle seemed so distraught. Michelle runs to Alex, throwing her arms around her cousin, needing her strength.

"Michelle, what?" Alex asks, holding her beloved close in her protective arms. She shoves the suitcases into Sayer, who takes the heavy load with a quiet closing of the door behind them.

"He's hiding something from me!" Michelle sobs a fine greeting.

"What do you mean, Michelle? What's that shrimp hiding from you?" Alex says, her ire up very easily at Robin.

"In his top drawer---I don't know…he's hiding something!" Michelle weeps on Alex, who was ready to spring on that rotten little shrimp if he so as much hurt her like that. But still, somehow, she doubted that elf would be cheating on Michelle with someone else…

"Maybe just some smelly old socks he forgot to send to the cleaners?" Sayer picks a bad moment to try to make light of the situation. Alex shoots him a warning glance, while Michelle wails even louder than before.

"Here." Alex gently pushes Michelle into Sayer, as she goes off to do some shrimp-barbecuing. Throwing his door open angrily without so much as a knock, Alex comes just in time to see him disrobing…

"So that's what you're hiding." Alex can't help but jibe at him.

"What're you doing in here, Alex!" Robin quickly ties his robe back, his face a crimson shade of red.

"What did you do to make Michelle so upset, shrimp?" Alex demands of him.

"I didn't **do** anything! I—I know she's upset, but I didn't mean to---I just.." Robin sighs, shoving his frustrated hands into his robe's pockets.

"What's in here anyway?" Alex zips past him, flinging open the "drawer" and reaches inside before he even knows what was happening. Alex produces a jewel case and considers it carefully.

"What's it for?" Alex asks, but she opens it. One look at the flawless emerald stone inside set on the gold ring band, she was certain what it was—and why he was hiding it.

"I've been planning for awhile to, but the right time hasn't come up yet---Michelle gets into everything! Doesn't she trust me?" Robin, grabbing back the priceless ring from Alex, slinging it back into the drawer.

"Does she have reason to?" Alex asks him smugly.

"Why am I telling you all this! I'm sure you've got something smart to say about it. You always do." Robin murmurs, then looks into Alex's deep green eyes, as she looks into his soulful green ones for a long moment.

"Yeah, I do. Get up some backbone and give it to her, for heaven's sake. You know that's what she wants." Alex says, but adds quietly, "…though I can't imagine why…"

"But---but—you don't mind, Alex?" Robin asks, shocked that the impenetrable wall he thought he couldn't break down was just opening up for him to pass through.

"Yeah, I mind. I don't think you're half good enough for her. Nobody is. But Michelle loves you and that's all that matters. **Michelle**." Alex's eyes lock meaningfully with his.

"But, if you ever—**EVER**—hurt her…" She trails off the threat. "You understand? If you do---" Alex picks up a Three Lights brochure, and chooses a solo picture of Robin on top.

RRRIIIPPP

Alex threateningly rips him in half, and then again and again, till there was nothing but shreds. "I'll tear you limb from limb." The pieces flutter down on Robin, who swallows hard as Alex turns and leaves the room.

"Don't worry, Michelle. I don't think another woman would want that shrimp after what I saw." Alex teases as she returns to the living room where Sayer was still comforting Michelle.

"What did you see?" Michelle's blue eyes flash at the slightest insult to her darling Robin, jumping up from the couch defiantly.

"Oh, nothing." Alex smiles, her wide eyes innocent. "—much." She adds under her breath with a smirk.

"What's he hiding, Amara?" Michelle goes back from lioness into lamb wearing her emotion roller coaster on her sleeve.

"I don't know, Michelle, but…" Alex tells a little white fib, causing Robin to smile from the hallway as he listens in. "…as much as I don't like him---and I'm not telling you how to run your life but---a little faith goes a long way in a relationship." Alex couldn't believe she was standing up for that shrimp. (Robin was in shock as well, surprisingly pleased). "Right, Starr?" She playfully tugs on his ponytail.

"Oh, yeah, Ally. I trust you completely." Sayer says, smiling innocently.

"That makes one of us at least." Alex ribs at her husband, despite his track record, Alex did truly, deeply, inside, trust him---with her soul, with her life, with her heart. And he knew it.

Michelle watches their…strange…expressions of love before her, realizing that Alex was right---that she shouldn't be so demanding, so flighty and emotional. Trust needed to be nurtured and built up, until it was strong enough for two separate souls to join together as one…

"You're right, as always, my Amara. It's not that I don't trust Robin. I do, I do!" Michelle's tears fade as she holds her hand to her heart. "I'm just a bit possessive, I know I shouldn't be, but…I just want his soul to be a part of mine, and mine to be a part of him. When he holds something back, I can feel it! I want us never to have any secrets. Like you and I, Amara." Michelle's delicate hand matches Alex's strong one as she reaches for Alex's.

"I want him to know how much I love him----with every ounce of my being. I'll hold nothing back." Michelle whispers, her eyes filling with tears again. Her flowing emotions were so much a part of who she was. Though it pained Alex to see her this way, she rejoiced to see that Michelle too, was experiencing this mysterious wonderment they had both thought impossible in their lives.

"That's how much I love you too, Michelle." Robin reveals himself, looking very handsome in a designer suit, unafraid to speak the truths in his heart in front of anyone. His own eyes were glossy from her heart-warming admissions. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings earlier, I know what it is to be sensitive. You're right, we should have no secrets." He walks over, sitting down beside Michelle, eyes locking. "After this, I promise, there will be no more secrets. My soul is already yours completely, Michelle." Robin squeezes her hand as he looks deeply into her eyes, and produces the little teal velvet case, holding it out to his aqua beauty. She tries to catch her breath as she suddenly realizes what she had wanted for so long was finally happening. She opens the lid and finds her enchanted eyes dazzled by the flawlessly sparkling emerald ring. She recognizes it as a priceless antique dating back hundreds of years in royalty history. But more than the splendor of the jewel or of it's historical charms, Michelle was most impressed with the eyes—the mirrors of the soul—of the man who was giving it all to her.

"Michelle, will you marry me?" Robin's usual high, scratchy voice comes out perfectly calm, perfectly crystal clear in its sincerity.

"Robin…" is that Michelle can manage to speak audibly with her voice, but strong and true and pure ringing in both of their hearts, Michelle swears herself her soul mate from the stars…

"_I will! I will! Robin I love you." _"Michelle's mind sings out the glorious words as Robin slips the ring on her finger, kissing her sweetly as their minds lock, promising themselves to one another, through any darkness both their intuitive souls knew was coming. Theirs was a bond that would last forever….

"All right. Break it up now." Alex says with a resigned smirk, standing up (knocking Sayer's restful romantic head off her shoulder) as she gently tugs Michelle away from her new "fiancé". _Ick, Michelle. _Alex almost wrinkles her nose as she gazes down at the little shrimp and the dreamy expression etched on both his and Michelle's faces. _Sigh. What you want is what you want---even if he's not good enough for you---even if I don't like him all that much---I can't---and don't want to---stand in the path of your love for him. Because I believe that despite all his __**ahem **__shortcomings…I think that shrimp really does love you---I'd never have let it get this far if he didn't._

"Remember what your parents said Michelle." Alex tries to bring her celestial friend back down to earth. "It's not been one year yet." Alex reminds them. "So you'll just have to wait just a little bit longer." Alex says a bit too pleasantly.

"Not too much longer, only two months and 5 days." Michelle answers in a dream, the countdown to the exact year from that day in Paris was inscribed on her soul. Alex starts to drag her off by her shoulders to her room, rolling her eyes the whole way.

"Good night, Robin, my love." Michelle blows an airy kiss to her silver-haired beloved as she is bodily hoisted away, though her thoughts were still echoing in Robin's dazed mind, sleep not really on her thoughts.

"Wow, Rob. 2 months, 5 days---and counting!" Sayer hums a deadly dirge, jabbing his brother in the gut teasingly. He had gained a little more (very slight) respect for his bravery above and beyond the call of duty---Sayer knew first hand just how death defying the plunge into marriage was.

The sudden realization of what he had just done (either that, or silent messages Michelle was sending to him still) hit Robin like a ton of bricks, as his eyes open wide.

"Sayer! Stop that!" Robin makes a face at his immature sibling, the thoughts of his now impending marriage almost too overwhelming for him without Sayer's antics adding to it.

"OK, OK, loverboy." Sayer keeps on teasing as he gets up, tapping Robin's shoulder as he goes in a proud, brotherly way. "Good job." He says in an unusually kind tone to his rival, sharing a smile with Robin who smiles back. He too gets up to go to bed, though he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep after this life changing evening. He almost wanted to see Michelle for a minute---just to talk---when Alex comes out of Michelle's room. She gives him the eye and directs him away from Michelle with a pointed finger. Robin changes his mind quickly after that and hurriedly departs to his own bedroom.

"Go to sleep, Shrimp." She orders, gathering up her suitcases as she heads towards the room just directly across from Michelle's, where she was sure she could keep a close eye (and ear too) on her French cousin.

"Good night, Robin, **my love**." Sayer mockingly throws a kiss at Robin's sour face, in his most girlish tones, copying Michelle's fond farewell to a tee. Alex shoves her playful husband into their room, giving Robin one more final warning glance as he disappears into the room. She too was certain this would be a sleepless night, between all her worries over Michelle's upcoming ordeal.

"What did you see anyway, Ally?" Sayer asks, still curious as he begins getting ready for bed.

"Here. Let me show you…"

Robin sighs, returning to his room, studying the beautiful photograph of the aqua haired lady who would soon be his wife. Robin already feels that close to her, closer perhaps than anything earthly---their minds, their souls, were bound and linked like no other two people could ever know. He was sure of that but…the rest of it…well, that was a little frightening. _But I love her so…_

Robin closes his eyes, his soul in an uproar, just starting to calm down, as much as it could anyway, under the circumstances, as he drifts into something close to resting…But then…

"_Definitely in Paris, Robin dear." _Michelle's thoughts were going a mile a minute as she already busies herself imagining the details of their wedding. Every detail, discussing it thoroughly with the groom to be, her chattering mind filling the entire night.

By morning's dawn, Robin already has a pretty good idea of what married life with Michelle was going to be like…he could hear the dirge Sayer was humming…in the back of his mind…

A pleasant drive home after their celebratory dinner with their closest family, Susan, truly felt that through Terry, Sayer and Robin were her brothers; and that Alex and Michelle were already her bonded sisters. The rest of the scouts were her extended family as well, but the three of them would always be special to each other. (Though Alex's strange behavior at her announcement of her impending expectancy caused Susan to wonder just a little…) _Three? I really mean four… _Susan's kind thoughts turn to Tara's exciting day as she and Terry share a kiss under the starry, moonlit sky.

"Welcome home!" Tara sings, bouncing into the hallway to greet them.

"Sorry we're late, Tara dear. Did you just get back?" Terry asks, seeing Tara still in her party dress.

"Almost an hour ago. Sammy's dad drove me home after Mrs. Hart's lovely dinner." Tara informs them sweetly, as she rushes about, making Terry a cup of coffee and Susan a green tea before they hustle her off to bed. It was way past her bedtime and Susan tucks her in lovingly.

"Did you have a nice day, Tara?" Susan motherly brushes back her charge's loose strands of dark hair from her wide eyes.

"A wonderful day! Sammy took me to see that new "Star Wars" movie. We had popcorn and candies. It was very nice." Tara sighs at the happy memory. Susan knew it wasn't the science fiction movie that so enticed her girlish heart, knowing herself the thrill of sitting close together in a movie theatre's back seat with someone you care for---in the darkness…

Susan remembers the first time Terry took her to the magic of a movie house, though she was fairly certain that what had happened in the darkness then didn't happen to Tara this afternoon---well, hopefully anyway! Susan was a little protective of the young girl whom she had taken on the role of mother figure for. Stroking her hair, Tara drifts off into a dream-filled sleep of movies and popcorn, sweet young love and first dates. Susan feels a hand gently around her shoulders, which then wraps around her adoringly.

"How did it go?" Terry whispers curiously into her ear, as they both gaze down upon the softly sleeping child before them.

"Perfectly, from what I can gather." Susan whispers back, covering Tara tenderly before she and Terry leave the room. "She's in love, I think." Susan continues the whisper as they go back into the living room.

"So am I." Terry says, kissing his beautiful Susan's eyelids and lifting her gently, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Darling? Have I told you just how happy I am? To be here, living this dream with you, to be your wife, to be having your baby.." Susan leans her blissfully spinning head against her husband.

"Precious, you don't have to tell me—I can see it in your eyes. Your beautiful eyes."

"One banana split comin' right up.' A beautiful young woman with enchanting green eyes and a curly brown ponytail bounces away merrily from taking orders, to fetch that dessert, happy with her now full-time job as waitress of the local café. She was happy with the way her life was going in general, as she flits to and fro in Crown's "uniform" little mini dress and white frilly apron.

"Hi, Lita!" Serena sings, another young woman pleased with how things were going in her life as well as she looks up at her tall friend in awe. "Aren't you afraid you're going to drop all those plate and saucers!" Serena bites her lip at the mere sight of Lita balancing a tray full of empty dishes with ease, since her own apartment she shared with Darien a lot the worse for wear (actually dishless) in that department.

"Only you would ask such a stupid question, Serena!" Rei comes in the sliding door behind Serena just in time for her usual snide remark. Serena looks down, embarrassed.

"Oh, Rei, it's not a stupid question! To tell you the truth, guys, I have broken a couple saucers but Mr. Toraru, our boss, was really great about it. He's a really nice guy---just to take me on without any experience on Lizzie's say. He even let me try my hand at the baking!" Lita bubbles at her attempts at starting out on her long cherished dream of running her own bakery someday.

"So that's why the cookies have been so good lately!" One by one the gang streams into their favorite meeting haunt. Mina squeezes in the door in a very summery pair of shorts, just fresh from her volleyball practice. Mina was thrilled to find Ken an avid fan as well, and they both joined up for the school volleyball club activities.

"Cookies! I want some!" Serena hears her growling tummy, her own home cooked breakfast had been less than satisfying, since she made it, though Darien had manfully ate it before racing off to work. He had taken on a part time job at the nearby physics lab to supplement his training in that field.

"Some of those lovely cakes of yours too, Lita!" Serena sings as Lita leads them to a table by the sun shining window.

"Yes, yes, Serena. But keep it down a little," Lita chides gently, "Amy is already here---with Greg---over there." Lita was a softy for romantic couples, especially that she herself was now part of a "couple". In their spare time, she and Andrew, though two very busy people, particularly Andrew, who was trying to juggle both a full time job and demanding university classes, still found time for each other in between. All eyes followed Lita's finger as she secretly points out where Amy and Greg were quietly sharing a vanilla shake together.

"Oooh, oohn, do you think it's a serious conversation?" Mina whispers conspiratorially as she scoots in next to Rei, in the booth across from where Serena sat, her mouth watery.

"Cake! Cookies!" Serena inserts in between their girlish gossip, being ignored.

"Well, it's something about Greg's parents moving away---I mean even farther away, like in another country or something. But I didn't hear exactly where." Lita leans her elbows down on the table, spreading the latest rumors she learned from eavesdropping on Amy's timid love life at the next table.

"Ooh, Lita! You've been eavesdropping! Bad bad!" Mina slaps her friend's arm playfully, she the usual instigator for juicy gossip, and was never one not to enjoy the latest tidbits.

"Cake! Cookies!" Serena begins to pout at her "special" treatment (just being forgotten as a customer) as her closest friends gab.

"I haven't! I just couldn't help overhearing, as I was bringing them shakes---that's all." Lita says in her own defense.

"Yeah, yeah. You were listening in, admit it!" Rei jibes as she fixes her sparkling hair in the window, then spots something familiar outside.

"Cake! Cookies!" Serena was nearly in tears, not liking her hunger to be so easily ignored.

"Hey, Miss! What's a guy gotta do to get some service around here?" The four girls turn to the loud, boisterous voice filling Crown's Café.

"Sayer! Alex!" The girls sing out in unison, happy to see their friends. It seemed such a long time since they'd seen the secretive newlyweds last (newlyweds? Ahh! Scary!) _Has it been over six months? _Serena thinks to herself.

"Hi, there pretty girls." Alex strides up to them, looking dazzling as usual in a tight (_Man, those are tight!_ Rei thinks to herself) tight pair of jeans and shirt showing off her flat stomach (_Sigh…How does Alex always keep in such perfect shape?_ Lita sighs, thinking that she had put on too many pounds being a baker and sampling her pastries). She leans on the table, putting a muscular arm (_She'd be great on the volleyball team!_ Mina thinks to herself) around Lita's waist. Sayer slides in the booth next to Serena.

"What's up, Meatball? Service lousy around here? I'll fix that!" Sayer sympathetically asks his dear friend, and being full of hell this fine Sunday morning, he grabs up the fork and knife placed on the table and begins to bang them up and down, making Serena burst into giggles. Marriage had not changed his boyish charm one bit, instead perhaps adding to it.

"We want food! We want food! We want---" Sayer protests loudly. Lita was glad that Mr. Toraru and Lizzie were both off today as she flies across the room, looking up and down it nervously.

"Cookies and cake!" Serena laughingly joins in, banging her own silverware. Amy and Greg finally notice the girls, looking at them in amusement.

"Cookies and cakes!" Sayer grins into Alex and Lita's admonishing faces. After all, he was only having a bit of fun with his "Meatball."

"We don't know this person." Snootily, Michelle and Robin at her heels, drift in behind them, no one noticing them (for shame!) in all the commotion as she looks down at Sayer's---childishness—haughtily. She was already more than ready to disown him after their morning spent together all in the same apartment.

"Michelle! Robin! We didn't see you come in!" Mina scoots Rei over (ouch!) and pats the seat so her favorite idol could sit next to her, though Michelle was holding onto her man tightly.

"How could you with all that noise?" Robin smirks in sarcasm, at his brother who proved his immaturity again by sticking his tongue out at Robin. Alex rolled her eyes as he jumps up and pulls the tables over to theirs, making one large table as he slaps a chair into place with a screech and a bang.

"'Chelle?" Sayer dramatically bows, making a big show as he pulls out a seat for her. Michelle takes the polite gesture with a gracious nod and he gentlemanly seats her like a proper lady.

"Here, Rob." Sayer grabs a spare chair, slapping it down hard in front of Robin, his good etiquette thrown to the wind as he bounces in next to Alex, who somehow had gotten into his place next to Serena.

"There! We're all set now. Oh! Hey, Ames, Greg! Why don't you come on over and join us!" Sayer sings out merrily, obliviously, across the room. The rest of the customers, who had come in for a romantic shake with their sweetheart suddenly cleared out at this moment, tired of this boy's rude shouting.

"Starr. Maybe they want to be alone." Alex says to her husband, pursing her lips. She had given up long ago trying to tame his wild streak, and didn't really want to, either.

"Do you want to be alone, Ally?" Sayer asks amorously, putting on the other hat he was famous (or was it infamous?) for as he squeezes in closer to Alex.

"Later, lover." Alex wasn't shy to shown her affection for him in front of all the prying eyes as she puts a finger up to his lips.

"Hello." Amy's soft, lilting voices comes up as she takes a seat next to Robin and Michelle.

"Where did Greg go? Did Sayer scare him away?" Rei says, giving Sayer a dirty look. She was in a bad mood, and everyone knew why. Chad had to go to the mountains to train at Gramp's insistence. He was growing more and more aware of Chad's attraction to his granddaughter and tried to keep them apart as much as possible.

"No, he just had a class to attend. I'll come and sit with you guys if that's all right?" Amy smiles pleasantly, she and Greg were constant study hounds.

"Well, that's a relief." Sayer says. Alex jabs him in the ribs with her elbow. "I meant, so we can all talk. I think somebody has something **important** to announce." Sayer's bright blue eyes flash at Robin, who was trying to let this be a pleasant day—no such luck. Michelle didn't need the prompting as she gets ready to joyously sing out her celestial news. She was only a little pouty that nobody had noticed the enormous rock on her left hand…

"Girls, I am happy---so happy to announce that Robin and I are---" Michelles starts all bubbly and excited, everyone raptly listening—just as she wanted.

"Hi hi hi!" Tara, unknowing that she had interrupted Michelle's gleaming moment, bounces in on a cloud of air. Terry, Susan and Darien were close behind her.

"Everyone, listen up. Susan and Terry have an important announcement to make." Darien says in an unusual joyful mood. He had met the happy couple on the way in to Crown's Café…

"Another announcement? Geez, what's going on today?" Rei wondered.

"What is it, Susan?" Serena smiles big as her unexpected until later husband sits across from her with a knowing glance.

"Terry and I---I'm expecting." Susan says proudly, looking up at her husband as Terry squeezes her shoulders lovingly standing behind her.

"Expecting what?" Serena blinks in confusion, everyone then blinking back at her ignorance.

"A baby! Stupid Serena!" Rei snaps as she glances at Susan and Terry. She exchanged an unsure look with Lita, then with Amy and Mina, as they all then turned to Alex who shared the same concerned look. They could obviously see she had the same reservations about this as they all did.

"A baby! Oh, Susan! Terry! That's wonderful!" Serena's friendly voice breaks the silence that was taking over the group. Serena in her obliviousness (or was it wisdom?) did not have the same concerns the rest of her soldiers did around her.

"Thank you, Princess." Susan smiles gratefully at her ruler, Terry exchanges a glance with Darien who took the attitude of his wife with a permissive nod. The birth of a child, borne from love could never be any but beautiful. Seeing their leaders outlook on this difficult subject, the team decides to follow suit, Lita leading the pack.

"Oh, Susan! I'm so happy for you!" She puts a hand on both Susan and Terry's arms with care.

"When is the baby due?" Amy says sweetly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rei asks, smirking at Terry, though still unsure if this was the correct path for a soldier.

"What are you going to call it!" Mina wipes any trace of worry from her sieve like mind.

"Susan, you're so lucky!" Serena smiles, she herself knowing what it's like to wait for a child to arrive. She already knew everything about her future baby (and still wanted her, surprise surprise!).

As everyone chatters on and on, Michelle sits, her arms crossed, an indignant look on her high born features. She was upset everyone in their excitement over Susan, had forgotten her, just dropping her like a sack of potatoes. Michelle caught Alex's laughing eyes at her plight, and observant Rei noticed Michelle as well.

"What was your announcement, Michelle?" Rei asks, suspiciously now, everyone's eyes turn to Michelle and Robin with questioning gazes_. If that was Susan's announcement…_Robin suddenly feels eleven pairs of eyes upon him so intently, making him cringe.

"Robin and I---" Michelle excitedly jumps at her chance back in the spotlight. She takes Robin's embarrassed hand in hers as the girls hold their breaths. "We're engaged!" Michelle states proudly, flipping her hand to display that monstrous ring in all of it's sparkling emerald glory.

"Oh. Is that all?" Rei sighs in relief, after all, Michelle's impending marriage to Robin was an expected event. Two of the Three Lights' were already…

"Is that all!" Michelle indignantly exclaims. Her marriage was the most important thing in the world at this moment. "I was **only** going to ask all of you girls to be my bridesmaids when we go to Paris but maybe if it's not important enough to you---"

"**PARIS!"** Like an explosion, the five inner scouts shout their excitement at the thought of traveling to the romantic city. Their happy chatter soon satisfied Michelle's miffed feelings as she merrily explains her plans. Robin closes his eyes, having already heard about the wedding so much he felt like he already went through with it. _Sigh._

"I've already called papere, my father, and he said it would be all right if mamere, my mother, said it was all right. And she said it would be all right after she talked to Robin for a long time, I might add. Did Mamere talk your ear off, Robin dear?" Michelle giggles all in one breath, everyone else dizzy and breathless just from following her whirlwind speeches.

"Now I know where you get it from." Robin mumbles under his breath, wondering just how much else of her mother's "charms" Michelle had inherited. Robin was already cringing just from the conversation he'd had with dear "mamere" on the telephone, wondering how he had made it through her endless questionings.

"What was that, Robin dear?" Michelle smiled so sweetly at him that Robin couldn't help but feel it was all worth it.

"She said she can't wait for us to come." Robin covers up, though it was true those were Madame Moreau's final words. Well, something like that, Robin wasn't paying that much attention, his head spinning by the end of the conversation. Sayer snickers at him and he shoots back a warning glance.

"Oooh, me too! I told her to get everything up in just over a month. We are going to have the biggest wedding to ever hit the Paris scene! And you're all invited!" Michelle sings to the girls. Robin's frozen smile and wide eyes reflect the panic he was just beginning to feel. Marriage was something he never thought he'd need…but Michelle changed all that. Robin looks into her blue eyes, gazing at her tenderly.

"Wow! What exciting news you guys bring with you! This calls for some triple hot fudge sundaes for everyone!" Lita smiles cheerfully.

"**YEAH!"** The gang calls out on this happy, sunny day.

Over the next month, Michelle drags Robin along for several trips to Paris in a flurry of wedding details. Alex insists on tagging along, with Sayer on her heels---much to Robin's delight.

Mr. Pym, the Three Lights agent, gives up on keeping this famed wedding a secret from the group's female fans. He instead builds it up to make it the most talked about, most lavish, most important event, "selling" it the public as it promised to be an ostentatious ceremony---the "Wedding of the Year". After all, it was going to be the joining of one of the world's hottest international rock stars, since the Three Lights fame, over the past year since their return, spread around the globe like wildfire with their deep, passionate music. Plus, one of the richest European socialites only daughter's marriage truly gathered the attentions of watchers of the rich and famous around the world.

Excitedly, the girls ready themselves for their Paris "fling", choosing their Paris bridesmaid gowns and new wardrobes to boot, for their French vacation. Michelle's parents had glad picked up the bill for every bit of this expensive occasion, much to Robin's relief. His already mostly cleaned out account--from that priceless antique emerald—was no where near enough for the kind of wedding Michelle wanted—and deserved, and expected. Getting everything arranged just "so" was a difficult thing for the demanding bride to be. She scheduled everyone---all twenty or so—on a plane's flight, a private jet actually, in which she actually goes overboard and buys it, as her father's credit card now seemed unlimited. Alex gladly volunteers to fly the jet, though everyone held their breath as they boarded, knowing that Sayer was in the co-pilot's seat.

But the plane makes it down in one piece, Alex having firmly instructed Sayer not to touch the controls after a scary bit of competition went on in the cockpit. Everyone in back almost lost their caviar and camembert cheese lunches as the result of it.

Back in Paris for the first time since, Terry holds onto his Susan, especially tenderly in the waiting limousine. Susan feels the romance as she and Terry recall what Paris meant to them, looking over the city where they became engaged.

"I remember how beautiful the stars were that night." Susan whispers from the balcony of their room in the Moreau mansion just after the sun sets and everyone in the house were settling into their rooms.

"They're just as beautiful this night, my lady." Terry poetically insinuates his unchanging love for his breathtaking life.

"You still think so, Terry darling?" Susan touches her slightly bulging stomach, the pain of the baby growing inside was a wonderful reminder of what was to come.

"More than ever." Terry murmurs softly in her ear as he wraps his arms around her, the moonlight whispering sweet things to them in darkness as they both dream of what their love was blossoming into.

"What shall we call her, my darling?" Terry wonders aloud in Susan's hair.

"Why do you always think she's going to be a girl, darling?" Susan answers coquettishly, secretly loving how her sweet husband was so certain on this point.

"Because I want her to be—so she can be as beautiful, as perfect, as lovely as her mother." Terry kisses Susan with a caress.

"I want her to be as wonderful and brilliant as her father." Susan whispers, meeting his lips for a kiss.

"Giselle." Terry, inspired by her kiss, whispers as their lips part.

"Giselle?" Susan smiles as the name rolls from her tongue. She adores the name immediately.

"I think it has a fitting meaning for us, my love. For what this child is." Terry gently touches Susan's stomach. "The promise." _His warm touch feels so right_. Susan smiles happily. "But it is your choice, of course, my darling. I will love any name you would choose." Terry whispers.

"Giselle, the promise." Susan says the graceful name aloud, letting it carry on the wind. "I adore it, Terry, my love. Just as I adore you, my brilliant husband."

Susan rewards his inspirational name for their child with a passionate kiss, filled with all the love she felt for him and the wonder awaiting their young lives together, filled with the promise of what was to come---the promise…

Giselle.

Reflecting in a mirror sparkling in aqua lame', a beautiful young woman gazes into her own eyes, radiant with an inner light as her features examine her attire. She was well-pleased as another woman with older, wiser eyes that still had a radiance of their own, gleams in delight at her lovely daughter.

"Ma mere, it's gorgeous! Thank you!" Michelle twirls in a pair of matching aqua blue high heels, full of grace and charm.

"Do you really like it, mon cherie? I knew it would suit you beautifully." Josephine Moreau's thick French accent complements her own attire and surroundings. The entire mansion had an ambiance of "Vivre la France".

"You have such a girlish figure still as of yet….though how long it will last…I do not know. Your mon amie Susan is how many months now?" Madame Moreau asks, her wit sharp, her words always biting in her insinuation.

"Susan is nearly five months now, Ma Mere. The baby's due around Christmas or the end of the year maybe. And I think she looks as lovely as ever." Michelle reprimands her mother.

"Yes, she is lovely, yes. Young Monsieur Terry is very tall and handsome. And is a very good husband to her I think." Madame observantly notes as she folds up Michelle's traveling clothes, intimation beneath her passing words.

"Yes, Terry's a very good husband to her, Ma mere." Michelle humors her mother, finishing pulling on her aqua length gloves and sliding the beloved emerald ring back on her finger, adorning a graceful hand as she gazes at it girlishly.

"And…and you tell me my Amaralexis has married the other young Monsieur Starr? I didn't believe you at first but now…" Michelle's mother flits about, rearranging Michelle's drawers and closet filled with lavish dresses and the finest clothes. Madame could never imagine in her wildest dreams that her independent niece would marry. _What man would put up with her strange ways? Obviously she has found one. _

"Now…?" Michelle smirks, the thought of Amara and Sayer together always an amusing one to her.

"Miss Amara has lovely eyes. One can see all the way into her heart through them. I see that she is happy at last." As fickle and French as Madame was, she could still see the embers of young love burning. Her own heart was still ablaze for the man she called her husband and she was glad to see the same look in her once-given-up-for-lost charge's green eyes from the moment young Amaralexis entered the mansion.

"And what about me, Ma mere? What do you see in my eyes?" Michelle asks, her blue eyes meeting her mother's exact same colored ones.

"What I used to see when you were a child often frightened me. And when you grew older I worried even more still. I didn't want to send you away my dearest, but I didn't want to keep you here. I've always had this sense somehow that you shouldn't be here---that you didn't quite belong." Almost….eerily, Madame Moreau takes her daughter's hand in her own. "But I see in your beautiful eyes you have found something to belong to. So I am happy at last." All the trouble they had before, all the pain and anxiety evaporates as Michelle sees the truth of a mother's love for her only child.

"Ma mere." Michelle whispers, tears behind her eyes.

"Mon cherie." Josephine hugs her daughter, hoping for the happiness she has felt in her own marriage would come to their daughter.

"This one---young Robin---he loves you?" Madame could see the change in her daughter, finding this certain someone.

"Yes, Ma mere. I am certain he loves me." Michelle whispers, gazing at the flawless emerald adorning her hand and seeing Robin's soulful green eyes reflecting back at her through it.

"Bon bon, I am so glad. Even if he is short. He does have good taste." Madame had a teasing way as she speaks in full French, looking critically at Michelle's engagement stone.

"Ma mere! What kind of thing is that to say about my love!" Michelle answers back in fluent French as a knock comes at the door.

"Come in!" Michelle smoothes her hair in the mirror, knowing already without looking, who was entering—that was their bond.

"Madame." Robin nods, looking especially dapper in his freshly pressed black tuxedo. "Are you ready, Michelle?" Robin asks her, though her back was facing him. Madame Moreau watches the light enter his haunting green eyes as Michelle turns to face him.

_Yes, it is there. _She smiles as her daughter's eyes meet her soon-to-be-son-in-law's in much the same fashion. Josephine recalls quite vividly that glow in Robin's eyes when he returned to the mansion that day nearly one year ago—the day she realized that Michelle had found true love at last.

Madame laughs lightly to herself as Michelle takes Robin's offered arm and stands at least three, maybe four inches taller than her escort in her high, stiletto heels.

"See? He is short, Michelle, mon cheri." In the French she knows he understands not a word of, Madame teases right over his head. She, a tall woman already in high heels, stood taller than the silvery-haired young fellow.

"Ma mere!" Michelle chides as she walks out on Robin's arm—he was completely ignorant of their remarks, enchanted by the creature with the eyes of the sea on his arm. Following the pair out, Michelle's mother smiles with a nod at the young couple and for a fleeing moment she sees herself as Michelle once again, hanging on the arm of the man she was passionately in love with.

"_Henri, you're shorter than me too, when I wear my heels…Yes, he will do." _Madame follows them down the spiral staircase where many of the others were already gathered, being entertained by some jolly French tales being told by Michelle's loving French father.

"Ah, my ladies! Fashionably late, of course." Henri Moreau offers his arm to his wife. "Women, ah! With all their primpings, they need not do, for they are already beautiful." Ever the romantic, the Frenchman kisses his wife's hands. "Don't you know how dangerous it is, Josephine, to leave me here with all these lovely young things without your supervision, eh?" Henri teases, as he glances at the girls all dressed in the pretty Paris fashions Madame had selected just for them. They all giggle as they follow Michelle's gracious parents, and Michelle and Robin, leading the way into the dining room. The girls all came arm in arm with their respective escorts---Rei even found Chad out in the Tibetan mountains, his long hair had been shaved off in the religious monk look. Rei had almost left him there at that sight, but changed her mind when she saw his total adoration at the mere sight of her.

Serena wearing white was as hungry as ever, hanging, dragging her frustrated Darien in. Ice blue clad Amy and Greg shyly took each other's arm, as Rei in red, hesitantly took bald Chad's. Lita was glowing in green on Andrew's Irish arm, while orangy Mina bounced in on Ken's. Tara dressed all in indigo, held onto Sammy timidly, and Susan clung lovingly onto Terry. Her dress was a very matronly empire waisted purple. Alex look chic in a shining golden yellow minidress, but she and Sayer came in separately, having just had an argument, and exchanged comical barbs at each other at the dinner table, much to everyone's embarrassment.

The wedding planning and talking went on well into the night, so late that Serena falls asleep on Darien's lap, and he had to carry her up the spiral staircase. With this scene, the entire party bids "good night" to Henri and Josephine. Henri waits to say "good night" to his daughter and her "escort", about to join them on the balcony they had disappeared to a short while ago.

"No, Henri, let them be. You remember what it is like a few days before your wedding, don't you?" Josephine was inspired by her daughter's romance.

"Yes, I do, Josephine, very well. Wasn't that the night Michelle was---?" Henri says, suspiciously eyeing the balcony and his yet innocent daughter, feeling just a bit protective of her still, for at least 2 days more anyway.

"Yes, Henri. That was the night. Let them be." Josephine whispers, giving her husband a kiss as they retire to bed.

"How perfect the moonlight is tonight, isn't it, Robin my love?" Michelle leans her head to Robin's, her soft aqua curls falling against his silver.

"It is perfect." Robin answers absently, his mind elsewhere than on the moon.

"_What is it?"_ Michelle's mind asks, worried.

"_I can't reach the Princess. I wanted her to be here for the wedding." _Though Michelle ruled his heart, Robin was still devoted to his Princess, still loved her, still needed her and Michelle understood that---as she understood all in Robin's soul.

"_She'll be here. Don't worry, she's probably just busy at the moment."_ Michelle tries to comfort him, though secretly she wondered how Robin's close connection to Fireball had been severed. She too, felt a strange….something slowly covering the Earth, perhaps masking the psychic signals out to Janus_. I wonder what that is. _Michelle squints her eyes wishing that if it were an enemy of some sort, she could see it, fight it, be done with it----anything was better than this uncertainty.

"_What 'what' is?" _Robin silently asks, and Michelle is surprised at how easily he could read her every thought—even ones she thought were shielded. Robin felt that "something" too, could almost hear it speak, could almost hear it calling to his subconscious somewhere—

"Let's not think of that, Robin dear. It'll all go away if we don't think about it, all right?" Michelle whispers aloud, even her happiness marred by her tormenting abilities of sight beyond sight.

"All right." Robin agrees with her decision, although his soul was still unsure if it could just forget about the voice almost…whispering…something to him.

"_Do you ever wish we didn't have this…sense…more than anyone else?"_ Michelle's mind soars out to him once more, looking to him for the support her soul needed.

"_No. If I didn't, I'd never have found you." _Robin's heart whispers out to her.

"Oh, Robin, I love you so much." Michelle breathes warmly into his hair as she leans down to him.

"And I love you, Michelle." Robin squeezes her two hands to his chest tenderly, as they kiss sweetly, softly—the moonlight shining down on them brightly still—breaking through the growing dark mists threatening to envelop it.

En tour de France the nest day, after a wedding rehearsal with very few hitches (really), Michelle and Robin spend some time in the city their romance had blossomed in.

Sayer, (Paris old hat to this experienced young man) played tour guide to the Eiffel Tower---that is, until he and Alex catch sight of the motorcycle shop, renting one again as before. They zip away from the gang, and all soon take the hint—the city of romance no place for a "group" thing. The couples break off, promising to meet later that night back at the house for the ahem entertaining evening promised to them. Michelle already arranged Robin's bachelor party, having jealousy banned any women to be present (but knowing Sayer, that may just not happen…). She also planned a bachelorette party of her own with the girls, surprising all their guys when they appear in black tuxedoes for their ladies night out on the town after they return from dinner at the mansion. (Except for Sayer who was quite used to seeing Alex in a tux).

"We'll see you boys later." Mina smiles, tipping her top hat at them as she skips out with Lita as her escort with a wink, out to the waiting limos.

"And don't get drunk." Rei says, pointedly, at Chad as Amy meekly nods to Greg a farewell.

"Terry darling." Susan rushes to her handsome husband's arms and he kisses her sweetly, much rather wanting to stay with him…

"Susan, come! Bye, Muffin!" Serena sings out, grabbing Susan's arm while Tara takes her other hand with a squeeze. She was excited, this being her first night out with the girls. Tara had now grown up into her teenage years.

"Behave yourself, Starr." Alex gives her frisky husband the "eye" as she waits in the doorway for her partner.

"Have a wonderful evening, Robin dear." Michelle kisses Robin tenderly as she says this aloud, saving her warnings for her silent communications with him. Robin nods with a sigh as she leaves on Alex's arm.

"All right, gang! Let's party!" Sayer, quiet thus far, erupts like a wild man pulling out of his jacket several bottles (small but potent) which he passes out to the rest of the guys following him.

"Can't I come?" Sammy asks Terry pleadingly. Serena had just informed him (to his bitter disappointment) very sisterly and authoritatively that he was not to go (hee hee), giggling to herself as she flitted out.

"Samuel, I don't want to contradict your sister." Terry says sympathetically.

"But, Terry!" Sammy complains, seeing this responsible man as more of an authority than his stupid sister Serena.

"Monsieur Sammy, have you explored our gaming room, yet? The local school children come to the mansion when we vacation in Canada and we've had a new---what do they call it? Arcade installed for them when they come in the summer. A VR something or the other." Monsieur Moreau offers kindly though he had no idea was he was speaking of.

"VR! Wicked cool!" Sammy's interest piqued as he races up to the gaming room that Monsieur Moreau pointed out to him, going with the boy to keep him company.

"Merci, Monsieur." Terry says to him with a bow.

"Monsieur Terry, your heart is too kind. You will make a wonderful father." Madame comments, her own husband always had a kind soul to children.

"Merci." Terry bows again with a flourish before he joins the rest of the bachelor party. Sayer was honking the horn of the limo (he had kicked the driver out of the seat, feeling brave). Darien promptly pushed Sayer out of the driver's seat, he knowing just how proficient Sayer was in driving. Terry finally arrives and the group of jolly men drive off into the night in the city of lights---Robin sighs in the back seat, just along for the ride.

Across a misty, periwinkle sky, dawn rises over the French skyline of the chateau. Sleep had not claimed her for many reasons on this night, as a golden-haired woman leaves her husband alone, allowing him some much needed rest.

She heads in his red silk robe towards a certain room in the mansion where she knew another certain young woman would be awake at this early hour---as Michelle always was, even when they were young girls together.

Entering silently, Alex steps just inside the bedroom, gazing through the open doors out to the balcony. There an aqua haired beauty stands in quiet reflection, the wind tossing her soft curls over her translucent nightgown's illusioned shoulders. Her eyes were closed, her stance always elegant. Alex watches her, sure this is the most beautiful creature to ever grace this Earth, the wondrous being that owned part of her soul, the sweet friend and cousin, whom she was about to give to another. Someone who had just damn well cherish the gift beyond gifts he was about to receive.

"No rest for the wicked, Amara? And how is Sayer this fine morning? You look cute in his robe." Michelle opens the sea of her ocean blue eyes towards her dearest companion with a tease. Their bond was so close she knew when Amara was nearby immediately.

"He's what you'd expect after a night of merriment out with the boys." Alex answers, with a wry smirk. Her husband had returned back to her quite drunk and dozed off quite a while back.

"You didn't do so bad with the ahem merriment last night yourself, Amara dear." Michelle teases again, smiling as Alex hugs her warmly.

"Difference is, I can handle it better than he can." Alex smiles back, closing her eyes, recalling the ladies' night out last night overflowing with wine and spirits.

"Mm-hmm," Michelle murmurs sarcastically, she drifting through Alex's emotions so easily, finding a bit of tipsiness surging through her golden friend, and then….something else….a little deeper.

"Amara?" Michelle whispers, turning serious as she turns to meet Alex's eyes.

"Yeah, 'Chelle?" Alex addresses her in Sayer's annoying nickname for her, and Michelle smiles at how Sayer had slowly, almost indefinably left his mark on his wife. Their closeness, though unbelievable to some is something Michelle admired, knowing she had much the same with Robin---on the verge of discovering something more after this day.

"_You and I will always be special."_ Michelle announces softly to Alex's weary mind.

"I know." Alex squeezes her even tighter, this treasure would soon belong to another, though Alex already knew that Robin owned Michelle's soul as well as her delicate heart.

"Now you know what I felt when you got married." Michelle holds back the tears that wanted to run down, and she kisses Alex's cheek tenderly, looking up at her wind swept partner.

"Yeah, now I know." Alex's beautiful smile dazzles Michelle more than the bright morning sun rising in the east ever could. Michelle watches as a slur of emotions race through those gorgeous green eyes---caring, adoration, hope and then more than anything else---an overwhelming love. A long gaze passes between them, Alex's eyes smile down on her most cherished possession.

"But, there's a big difference between Sayer and the Shrimp." Alex comments mysteriously with a knowing smirk.

"What's that?" Michelle mumbles smiling, playing along. She knew Robin was the better man of course (for her!), but wanted to see Alex's take on the subject…

"Amaralexis!" Michelle gasps in shock at her wicked partner's insinuating glances, wry smirk and insulting thoughts she lets Michelle pick up so easily.

"Enjoy him, mon amour," Alex enfolds her beloved back into their broken embrace with a smile.

"I don't care what you say! My Robin is perfect!" Michelle allows Alex to hold her again, with a pout. Alex chuckles softly, amused at her pouty face. _Her sweet face I swore to always protect…But that Shrimp has proven himself to me, time and time again, and if Michelle wants him---if Michelle __**loves**_ _him…_

Alex looks down on the soft head leaning against her. Every thought, every emotion exuding from her was filled with whispers of love for her beloved Robin. _I can't stand in the way. I won't---because I love you too much, so very much…_Alex assures herself that the decision is right—that Michelle's happiness comes first. _You will always come first no matter who comes into our lives._ Alex holds her, kissing her forehead warmly, letting the sweeping winds from across the horizon sway against them softly. Alex closes her eyes, steeling herself for the coming day, knowing it would all be worth it just for a hold of Michelle's happiness…_my Michelle._

"How're you holding up, Rob, old buddy?" Sayer sings out merrily as he waltzes into his brother's room, all signs of last night evaporated. Robin was sadly not able to say the same thing, his head still throbbed as he dresses into his fancy tuxedo.

"Don't ask, Sayer." Robin groans, his face frowning at the day ahead as well as his aching temples. The hustle and bustle of a wedding of this proportion (plus a little premarital jitters!) increases his frown until he closes his eyes and connects with someone (who was busy being primped and prepared) for a brief moment—and a sweet smile sweeps over both of their enchanted faces.

"Are you really gonna wear that—in front of everybody?" Sayer's annoying voice breaks the soft, soulful exchanges between Robin and his bride-to-be as Sayer's disapproving eyes look Robin up and down, giving the royal looking formal white with ruffles, embroidered with gold tux a crooked smirk.

"Of course I am, Sayer! What do you know anyway? You don't have any taste at all—in anything, especially marriage." Robin answers angrily, shooting Sayer a sophisticated nose up in the air and a snide insinuating smile.

"What was that! You'd better not be—" Sayer, looking dashing and threatening at the same time in a grey tux (all escorts had to wear grey, Michelle insisted on color coding) was ready to attack at the slightest insult to whom he knew Robin was meaning to insult.

"Sayer." Terry's low voice enters the fray as he puts a calm hand on his fiery brother's arm. "It's a very nice suit, Robin." Terry puts his other hand on Robin's shoulder, the three "brothers" standing together in a close triangle—so much a part of each other (through all the bickering and the arguing that Terry often had to play mediator for) as they knew they would always be. Terry was glad that Robin was now going to join them in the ranks of the blissfully wedded. He himself found no truer happiness than in the arms of the woman who he was lucky enough to call his own.

"Thanks, Terry." Robin's angry face turns into a smile. Though he himself was technically the oldest (by only a month!) Robin too felt Terry's place as the "big brother" of their little group as they three of them exchange grins.

"I just wish you were going to be my best man and not **him**." Robin scornfully breaks their little brotherly triangle, still smarting at Sayer's rude comments on his sophisticated style of dress.

"Hey!" Sayer twists his lip as Terry chuckles at their everlasting feuding.

"But Michelle insisted because she wanted you to match Alex—I don't know why!—So—" Robin sighs, but Terry notes the small wry smile creeping over his lips. "I guess I'm stuck with you." Robin smirks in Sayer's face, who smirks right back.

"I'm not the only one you should worry about being stuck with. Take it from an experienced married man, Rob. You're really in for it now." Sayer teases, putting on a serious air as he hums out a deadly dirge to Robin's wide, horrified eyes.

"You certainly are in for it—Starr." Alex's voice intercedes as she leans (very unladylike, I might add) in the open doorway, her arms crossed in a threatening tough guy stance, over a beautiful aqua gown (chosen and insisted upon by the bride).

"Ally, I was just—" Sayer starts to defend his teasings. Alex merely raises an eye at him and he decides to take a different tactic, "—you look gorgeous, maid of honor." He saunters up to his smirking wife.

"Don't give me that cr—" Alex starts to answer back, Sayer instead kissing her annoyed mouth in response. Alex pulls away quickly with a smacking sound.

"It's time to be going, Shrimp—and don't let this good-for-nothing scare you off. Michelle is waiting—and I wouldn't want to be the man who left her standing at the altar." Alex threatens unnecessarily, she knows, but she does enjoy tormenting the shrimp—just for fun. She shoves Sayer back into the room, giving him a pair of warning eyes.

"Is marriage all **that** wonderful?" Robin swallows hard, Alex certainly not **his** idea of a model wife, the way she treated her husband.

"It sure is." Sayer smiles wistfully, his eyes alighted with the fire Alex blazed within him, he loving her for everything she is.

"The most magnificent thing in the entire universe and beyond." Terry sighs, inspired by his own perfect lady and wife.

"If you guys say so." Robin says distractedly, biting his lip as he watches his two brothers go all spacey and sappy like that over their…

Robin suddenly finds the same thing washing over him as he senses Michelle reaching out to him, landing soft caresses and kisses on his soul.

_Yes it is wonderful_. Robin sighs in absolute assuredness as he, Sayer and Terry leave to attend the wedding of the century. Not a cloud—not a single strand of darkness able to penetrate this happy, happy summer day.

The Wedding of the Century, on this final year of the millennium, promises to live up to it's hype, as the countless guests of the highest French society stream into the large ornate Cathedral in the center of the busy city. The huge crowd (and a little string-pulling by Michelle's father) warranted the closing off of one of the busiest avenues in Paris. Reporters and photographers were sanctioned off at the front entrance to the Catholic Cathedral as onlookers and spectators alike awaited anxiously the arrival of the celebrated bride and famed groom of this highly publicized wedding.

Those not formally invited, just caught up in the spectacle, are indeed rewarded for their eager waiting, awed by the beautiful aqua laced bridesmaids and their handsome grey clad escorts (including the groom's two famously dashing brothers amongst them) who greet their arrival from sparkling white limousines with style. The mother and father of the bride come next, proudly standing aside as they motion the audience towards the arrival of their daughter.

The splendor and radiance of a sparkling ocean wave washes over all the onlookers as the white Clydesdale horse drawn carriage, gilded with gold, slowly trots through the cleared, tree-lined avenue. An inviting sea breeze flows in with the beautiful bride, the glittering veil making her lovely cheeks softly flushed, her eyes alight with the stars within, as she gracefully descends her classic ride. The summer sun shining resplendent on her ivory white gown—a gown beyond all gowns—as elegant as it was ostentatious, as beautiful as it was breathtaking. Delicate point lace and silken brocade flutter towards the church on her father's arm as the oohs and ahhs follow her as she makes her way in slowly, in perfect timing. Her eight bridesmaids finish their travel up the aisle in the crowded church. Alex takes her place at the front, exchanging a short sly glance with the best man, then a long, meaningful one with the groom. His golden trimmed suit caught the rays of the sunlight, his silver hair was aglow as he stood tensed, a little jittery inside until the wedding march flares, and the bride in all her glory steps lithely into the aisle on her adoring father's arm. Across the distance, down the long aisle, she floats to him, her father giving her away to Robin as he lifts her veil and the bride and groom's eyes meet—their hearts touch. Robin's mint green ones melting into Michelle's blue ones as their minds complement each other, their souls caress each other with the promises as they hear the vows begin. Michelle on Robin's arm, and Alex stands proudly at her beloved cousin's side.

"Do you, Robin Starr, take this woman, Michelle Josee Moreau to be your lawfully wedded wife," the thickly French accented archbishop was called in special for this stately occasion of such an important family of France. Robin answers each vow with one of his own in Michelle's mind.

"_I take you, Michelle."_

"To have an to hold from this day forward," "_To hold you close in my soul"_

"In sickness and in health" "_No matter what"_

"For richer or poorer" "_Nothing will ever come between us. Before I met you, I was alone. Before I knew you I never understood what life was about."_

"For as long as you both shall live?" "_You'll live in my heart forever because you are part of my soul."_

"I do." Robin answers aloud, loud and strong and clear, as his voice has never been, as is the voice of his mind echoing in her ears as her eyes fill with tears.

"And do you, Michelle Josee Moreau, take this man Robin Starr to be your lawfully wedded husband," the Bishop smiles, somehow aware that things beyond mere human understanding were passing between the couple as tears fall from the lovely bride's eyes. Michelle's sweet thoughts resound in Robin's soul as the bishop speaks their vows aloud. She swears herself to him in their own realm discovered together within each other.

"_I take you, Robin dearest._

_To hold you close in my soul._

_No matter what_

_Nothing will ever come between us._

_Before I met you I was filled with longing._

_Before I knew you I never imagined my life could be so full._

_But now, forever—you'll live in my heart. You are part of my soul."_

"I do." Michelle answers the Bishop's query, with the very breath she takes she is sure, with the gaze in Robin's eyes she is certain.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride, Monsieur." The Archbishop as Robin sweetly leans over and kisses Michelle's tender lips softly.

"_I love you."_ The same whispered words sweep in synch through both their hearts, their minds as their souls completely meld together as one.

The most elegant couple in all of Paris, the most beautiful bride in all of France, young Madame Moreau-Starr was now already being revered by that title, as this wedding party continues the lavish affair with a reception like no other (after Lita with a blush, catches the fluttering bouquet). No expense was too great, no length unmet at the celebration for the newly wedded couple.

Michelle and Robin seem to dance on air, everyone dancing around them seeing how lost they were in one another. The elegance, the splendor surrounding them in the Great Hall was nothing compared to the beauty seen in each other's hearts as the afternoon drifts into the evening, the beautiful bridesmaids resplendent in their aqua empire waisted gowns (all matching to accommodate Susan of course). They charmed the high class audience well with their youthful exuberance as the newlyweds, after enduring many a long speech and traditional post ceremony rituals, steal away to begin their long honeymoon together. But not before a few tearful exchanges, after all said and done, after a fond farewell to all of her dearest friends in the end when it came down to her parting with Alex. Michelle was at a loss for words. Alex, too, their eyes saying it all for them. Alex kisses Michelle tenderly, holding her close, knowing herself what her sensitive partner, whom she had always protected and would defend with her life, was about to head into—wonders, trials, and the closeness to another that was already enveloping her soul even more so.

"Take care of her, Shrimp." Alex passes on her role as protector, though she would always be Michelle's and Michelle hers—Alex was aware of the bond forged between the silver-haired man from the stars and her beloved. She knew those bonds were strong and true, his place at her side that Alex, through unlimited love for Michelle, was willing to share.

"I will, Alex, with my life." Robin says, for once without a trace of sarcasm, not a bit of snideness to this hard woman. He too, was recognizing her not so much as a rival for Michelle's affections but as a partner in this delicate creature's protection.

"Farewell, my love." Michelle whispers in Alex's ear as Alex kisses her goodbye again. Michelle and Robin silently disappear from the Great Hall unbeknownst to most of their guests, save those who knew them and loved them best. Alex stands in place, her eyes frozen as she watches her sweet Michelle leave her side, until a hand touches her shoulder gently.

"Care to dance, Mademoiselle Sokova?" His words were teasing, Sayer's eyes were soft. Alex smiles at the understanding in them.

"I don't mind if I do, Monsieur Starr." Alex teases her husband right back, as she gently sways to the romantic music in his arms. She feeling so complete, so right, together with him in a way she never could have imagined before—a lifetime ago. Alex silently hopes for Michelle to find the same level of caring, of complete understanding, of genuine love that she was certain she has found within Sayer.

_Good luck, my Michelle. You'd just better love her like she deserves, shrimp._ Alex closes her eyes, as she leads her husband through the slow dance long into this night of nights.

Somewhere across the distance, a limousine pierces through the dark starlit night. A dream-filled couple secretly alighting onto a massive cruise ship, embarking on a voyage to sail around the world together. Embarking on yet another journey into the wondrous unknown, as they go hand in hand below deck, into their spacious estate cabin. Michelle turns to Robin with a soft smile as the cruise ship gently rocks onto the ocean's moonlit waves and the voyage begins…

"_Do you remember the first moment?" _Michelle's mind reaches out, not having to go far to find the man she had just married, in mind, in spirit, as she moves across the cabin.

"_When our souls first touched?" _Robin knows exactly of what his new bride was speaking of. It had left an indelible mark on their lives, as he becomes entranced in her alluring blue eyes. Michelle's hand reaches out to him, just like that night…

"_When our souls first touched." _Michelle repeats in a sweet whisper, full of awe, of inspiration—of love—for her husband as he comes close to him, and he, for once, does not move away, taking her hand softly in his. "_Did you mean what you said, my love?" _Michelle's thoughts whisper as he touches his cheek with a caress. Their eyes lock, as their other hands slowly face the palms to one another, meaningfully, just meeting, both feeling the energy, the love, the longing between them…

"_Every word." _Robin reaffirms the vows he pledged to her as his hand reaches out to her.

Together, inside the realm of their minds, Robin takes hold of her soul, sparkling with radiance. Michelle holds his too, delicately, softly, they bring their souls to each other, holding them close to their hearts, merging on a celestial plane beyond all understanding---beyond all, but them.

Michelle's dreamy eyes flutter open to find herself being carried away. _Robin!_ Michelle's every thought, every feeling echoes out his name. Michelle never before felt such intense emotion, while Robin never realized before what was missing in his life, but now knowing that he had found her.

"Michelle." Robin whispers aloud, trying desperately to distinguish this reality from the other. He had found a slow, cool passion within him, made more so by Michelle's passionate heart.

"Thank you, darling Robin, thank you." Michelle sighs, her spirit and love full, her every wish fulfilled.

As gently as the soft ocean waves, days and nights of sweet love pass for the newlyweds. Their honeymoon sea voyage stopped at many a distant port, far off lands become world of wonder Robin and Michelle discovering beautiful things together. More glorious than the pyramids of ancient Egypt, more dazzling than the famed Taj Mahal—their true soul revealed and shared—given to each other. Nothing was more beautiful, more sacred than that. These precious times together proved to Robin why he fell in love with Michelle. It was her sweetness, her light, her warmth from within. Her deep soul made him press on—fighting the forces within him, running from the beckoning of them, erasing the uncertainty in his mind. He wanted to shelter his beautiful Michelle from the storm he knew inwardly would soon be coming. He was secretly horrified that he could do nothing about it, to stop it.

Asleep, wrapped in each other as the sea waves roll on this clear, moonlit night, the smile of love Michelle brought to his lips slowly fades as Robin hears those voices once again—voices—no, there was only one voice, faint and echoing though his soul.

_But I don't know who you are! Princess, why can't I contact you? I need your strength right now. I feel like I'm losing myself—but I can't! I want to be here, to stay with Michelle forever. I won't leave! I want—but the voice, beckoning to me—I almost can hear it now. What is it trying to say to me?_

A sudden jolt awakens Michelle, as the ocean grows choppy, rough, outside her cabin window. She could feel it, sense it, a warning, a premonition of some sort…

"Robin dearest, are you awake?" Michelle whispers into her love's silvery bangs, gently, so as to not startle him. Inside, she was more than a little frightened herself, this great sea was her guardian and she knew things were wrong. "_Robin?"_ Michelle repeats into his mind, at his lack of response to her spoken word. Sensing him awake, worry begins to crawl into her psyche, though she couldn't explain why. His mind was wide open to her but she finds difficulty in touching his presence within, he seemed a thousand miles away…

"_Michelle"_, finally, the reply comes in a small, whispery strain into her heart, Robin's high voice was distorted.

"_Robin dearest, where---?" _Michelle gently asks, prodding into his mind, digging at his soul for the answers. She didn't give a thought that it was being intruded, for there was nothing they didn't share with each other now.

"Michelle, I love you!" Robin suddenly says aloud, unconsciously breaking off her traipsing though his mind. With these almost desperate words, he pulls her close to him tightly.

"And I adore you, my dearest one." Michelle buries her head, skimming the surface of his soul…and tries to find something that was different than before…but Robin sets her mind at ease with sweet calming whispers of love. It seemed everything was all right, as Michelle so longed for it to be, and she believed it so readily. Her trust in him was so strong, so complete as she lets herself lose all doubt.

The troubles she sensed mirroring the darkening rough seas just outside the vessel Michelle calms—her sweetness draws Robin back to her. She was his anchor he held on tightly to, as his soul denies the calling once again. His heart was determined to stay right where it was, in the arms of his aqua angel, as he fights off the whisperings deep inside his soul…

A few days spent in Greece, a week or two on the Caribbean, a month floats by as Robin and Michelle enjoy the splendor of the "good life". The sheer bliss of being a young, married couple adrift on the sea, lost in each other as the waves roll leaves Robin feeling so complete. Michelle felt safe in her cute husband's arms, his soul, she had embraced within him, was by far the most beautiful port of call they had traveled to together. Tender words and kisses filled the honeymoon that was all too quickly about to come to an end.

"The past two months have flown by so quickly, didn't they my love?" Michelle whispers, feeling pangs of sadness, into Robin's hair as they both gaze over the endless blue seas on their journey back home.

"Mmmh." Robin murmurs softly, the ocean breeze blowing through his silver hair.

"_They were pure heaven, Robin dearest, weren't they?" _Michelle giggles girlishly, her happiness complete as she sneaks her hands into Robin's jacket, when she notices his attention was not on her.

"Dearest? What are you so wrapped up in that you're not paying proper attention to me?" Michelle coquettishly teases him with a pouty face, following his gaze out over the calm sea and the land on the horizon. She wondered what he could possibly find that was more tantalizing than what she was offering.

"Michelle." Robin's scratchy voice is serious, grave, making Michelle stand up straight. Concern started to overcome his features. "If something…happens…I want you to know—" He starts, his eyes troubled and foreboding. Michelle reaches out to his soul for comfort when suddenly the cruise ship rocks violently from stern to stern. Those above deck were tossed to and fro, screaming and panic stricken travelers just trying to hold on for dear life.

"Robin!" Michelle screams as she is thrown overboard, caught completely unaware by the unexpected tumult rising from her beloved friend—the ocean.

"Michelle!" Robin, despite a blow to the back of his head as he was thrown against the ship's metal deck, leaps to her rescue with amazing speed, her outreaching hand is grasped by his strong one. The dark waters below threatening to swallow her, Robin lifts Michelle with one hand, with an unbelievable spirit of strength. "Hold on!" He holds her close in his arms as the swishing waters continue to thrash the poor vessel back and forth. The captain of the ship's frustrated comrades could be heard bellowing from the loud speakers, ordering everyone below deck, to safety. The sudden, ferocious storm was battering the entire craft with dark pelting rains and vicious winds.

"_Robin, what is it!"_ Michelle speaks directly to his mind, knowing their voices would be drowned out in the deafening winds.

"_Michelle—hold on!"_ Robin's mind echoes through her as a wave of black water crashes over them, drenching them with it's ice cold waters. The ocean was her specialty, a very part of who she was, and her pain-stricken mind wonders why she didn't see this coming. She knew from instinct, this wasn't merely a storm threatening them. She could feel Robin's warmth despite their soaked clothes around her as they huddled together on the ground. Michelle steels herself as a soldier, ready for anything, knowing she could face any storm, any hardship, as long as Robin was at her side with her. She reaches out to his soul, needing him so desperately. Michelle's over-sensitive soul was always seeking out another for strength, though she never realized it as fear grips her heart. Over Robin's back, she sees a black tendril slowly rising from the chaotic sea, snaking across the bow, heading straight towards them…

"**Robin!"** Michelle squeaks out a scream as the tentacle wraps around him, ripping him from her arms as he is dragged to the end of the ship—the creature threatening to descend with Robin into the briny deep…

"_**Michelle!" **_Robin's mind calls out to hers for help. Michelle's courage mounts, her strength increases at his call. She flies to Robin, grasping the railing's edge as the monstrous creature plunges into the water, she just catches a glimpse of the horror as she holds onto the steel post. It was the only thing standing between them and certain death. The monster resurfaces, his one tentacle wrapped around Robin. It becomes two as it tugs at it's intended target—easy prey onboard an ocean going vessel to a dark creature of the sea were it not for another creature of the sea—a sailor soldier—whose power is suddenly released upon it with every ounce of strength within her. Unable to transform during the sudden attack, Michelle uses her intense powers of the mind on the beast, confusing it long enough for it to let go in shrieks of mental pain.

"_Michelle!"_ Robin's mind calls out to her as she desperately tries to pull them both up. "_Michelle, you can't pull us both up! Let me go!"_ Robin says from his heart.

"_**NO!"**_ Michelle screams in defiance, gripping his hand tightly, pulling up, pulling—but the task was impossible.

"_Michelle! You know it as much as I do! You can make it by yourself!" _Robin desperately argues with her, feeling her grip slipping, both of them would be sent to their demise beneath the crushing ocean currents.

"Robin, I won't let you go! I won't!" Michelle cries out in protest, her screams able to be heard above the ocean torrents, as the monster returns, battering the sides of the ship in fury at the pain Michelle had caused. It tried to knock the dangerously, dangling couple from holding on. Both Robin and Michelle see the power beyond an earthly creature, threatening to blow a hole straight through the ship's stern. The thousand or so lives aboard were not prepared for the deadly impact.

"_Michelle, the creature only wants me. We can't endanger the lives of everyone on this ship. Let me go." _Robin's soul commands. Tears spring to Michelle's eyes as her fingers begin to slip from the edge of the railing.

The ship rocks violently, a screeching of metal could be heard as the vessel could take no more battering…

"_Thank you, Michelle. I'm not alone anymore."_ Resigned to what he must do, Robin sees what's happening and knows it's all his fault. All those innocent people could not be lost because of him. And no matter how badly he wanted to be with Michelle, he loved her too much to have to make her choose between what was right and what she loved…

"_**NOOOO!"**_ Michelle silently screams within as she feels Robin's mind enter her being, and caress her soul for a split second, just before he turns off the control of her left hand—the one gripping his so tightly, that would otherwise, never let go, even if it meant her own death. She watches in horror, her beloved soul mate's final smile in her eyes with his beautiful green ones, as he slips beneath the dark waves. The creature's shadow beneath the dark water swirls around where he disappeared.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!" **Michelle tries to let go, she wanted to jump in with him, be with him, even if it meant dying with him. But somehow his control remains. Her right hand was unable to extricate itself from the railing, Robin had given his last ounce of strength to her, making her arms pull herself up by no action of her own. He knew her so well, so completely that he would have to do this for her, even as he descends into a watery grave.

"Noooooo, Robin!" Sprawled across the deck, looking, searching the dark waters for a sign, her mind loses contact with him. And Michelle's wails could be heard across the distance in utter pain and sheer agony, as she reaches out to another for help—that someone who could always make things right.

Calmly speeding down the highway, on their way to meet the happy honeymooners back from the long ocean voyage, Alex smirks at her husband's chattering. Suddenly, she cries out in pain, gripping her head. "Michelle!" Alex Sokova screeches, the sound terrifying to the ears of the other occupants of the red Ferrari she was driving as she holds her head in pain. She steps hard on the gas pedal, flooring it.

"Ally, what's—?" Worried, Sayer begins to ask beside her as the car accelerates forward. He too then suddenly grips his head as does Terry in the sedan behind them. Susan holds onto her husband to support him as he struggles with steering the vehicle. Little Tara's eyes become frightened in the back seat.

"_Hurry my darlings, hurry! Healer—Healer needs you!" _Princess Fireball's willowy voice could be heard echoing through the skies, filled with anxiety and worry as the wind picks up the Ferrari streaking red down the highway toward the ocean vista ahead, it's dark horizon foreboding the danger awaiting them all…

_Robin! Robin! _Michelle sobs onto the deck, her heart breaking as she finds his powerful mind still controlling her—rooting her body to the ship. Michelle struggles against it, wanting to jump in to rescue him, to find him, to **be** with him. Suddenly, Michelle's struggling ends—she now in full control of her own mind again…

"Robin!" She squeaks out in horror, not only losing his contact, but his sense of presence within her very soul. The sudden break in their link hits Michelle hard and she collapses again to her knees, knowing, but not accepting, what the disappearance of their bond meant.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **_Across the psychic plane, the screams of a tortured soul reverberate though the souls of all empathic beings—her pain felt, her agony unbearable. She clutches at the steel post, staring directly into the yellow eyes of the sea monster her mental exclamation brought back, alone--and angry at the person responsible for causing it such pain earlier. Dead inside already, Michelle simply stares into it's ferocious eyes, the half serpent, half octopus, half creature from hell itself opens it's razor sharp rows of teeth, about to devour this girl with the aqua hair and the hurtful mind. And in calm, frozen shock, Michelle does not move a muscle to get out of the way. Death didn't seem all that unwelcome at the moment, now that her beloved was…

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" From out of the darkened sky, a deep voice screams out her attack. Michelle only vaguely heard it, only slightly aware as the creature's tentacles are sliced in half, pouring green blood everywhere on the deck, all over Michelle, as the creature shrieks in agony.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" A blast from behind causes the creature further pain, sending it splashing into the ocean.

"Michelle!" Super Sailor Uranus rushes to her beloved, lifting her trembling body from the deck into a warm embrace.

"What happened!" Sailor Star Fighter is at their side, her eyes darting about in pain. "Where's Robin?" Fighter shouts.

"Amara…" Michelle sobs into Alex's chest. "Amara," she whispers, wanting this all to be a bad dream. She wanted to wake up and Robin would be there too, smiling at her.

"No!" Star Fighter sinks to her knees, Michelle's eyes told her all she needed to know…

Comforting the girl sobbing uncontrollably on her chest, Alex feels helpless for once. She too wishing beyond wishing that the shrimp was standing here beside them too…

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Sailor Star Maker's low voice echoes across the pounding deck as a reattached tentacle crawls up the edge of the craft, grabbing at anyone in it's angry path--Fighter was about to be swallowed up by it.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Super Sailor Saturn's small voice, with power, adds her attack to Maker's, Just as the creature's head rises above the deck, it plummets back into the sea.

"Robin…" Michelle's whimperings fill Alex's passionate soul with despise for the beast before them. Angered, she turns on it's weakened form with fury as Maker takes Michelle in her arms.

"**SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"** Angrily, she physically sprints up to the monster, slicing its oversized head in two. She relished the instant pain reflected in it's eyes—it was pay back for the horror caused to her Michelle as the creature's bloody remains slip back into the deep tumult below.

Immediately, the skies clear to azure, the seas cease their broiling. Calm and silence, along with the sun shining as if nothing had just happened.

But it had. The empty hole in Michelle's agonizing soul told her this. His absence, the man she had fallen in love with—he who had become so much a part of her—was now gone. His very existence was erased from her soul. The piece of himself he had given to her was missing, leaving her listless and lonely. She was barely able to hear the voices of those worriedly littered around her.

"Michelle." After exchanging a handshake with Terry, gently holds her cousin's trembling shoulders. Michelle clings to her all the while, as Sayer and Terry return dripping wet from their dives, empty handed.

"Michelle." Alex repeats more firmly, shaking the poor girl from her despairing reverie a bit.

"Maybe if we go down again…maybe…." Sayer holds his head, shaking as tears stream down his cheeks.

"Sayer, it's been too long." Terry logically tries to reason with his brother as Sayer readies himself for another dive along with the helpful, though shell-shocked, crew of the ship at the kind captain's order.

"Too long—Robin! Princess, what should we do?" Even strong Terry breaks down in Susan's arms. She had joined them by way of a smaller craft, Terry had told her to stay behind from the battle in her condition. She didn't have time to argue and felt it true what he said. Terry's cries to his leader are not heard, as she was unable to establish contact once again. Only the sudden urgency of the moment of danger she was able to break through, despite it all.

"I don't care! Maybe he's all right! Maybe he's—Robin…" Sayer, too breaks down, he didn't realize just how much his brother had meant to him until it indeed was too late. He wrung his hands until a small, delicate one slipped in.

"Don't worry. Susan-mama told me that death isn't the end." Tara smiles softly, trying to be comforting—this question the child of death and rebirth was certain of.

"**HE ISN'T DEAD! HE ISN'T!"** Silent up to now, Michelle erupts like a geyser, her pent up emotions surge out. She jumps up from Alex's arms, denying what her mind was telling her. Her heart was certain of quite the opposite still—somehow feeling that Robin was still out there…somewhere…

He **had** to be—she could not go on without him. _I know he's not dead…_Michelle puts her hand to her heart as everyone watches in silent sadness at Michelle's overwrought emotions.

"If Robin were dead, I would know it." Michelle whispers. Everyone saw that fierce belief shining in her eyes—each wishing they could believe it too…

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we couldn't find a trace of your husband." Biting his lip, the captain of this much traveled vessel has seen many a port, survived many a storm, and never before had he seen such a sudden, ferocious downpour, never such a quick clearing up afterwards—and never never, though he'd seen many in his sea-faring life—had his eyes seen such a woman whose soulful eyes were alight with such intense pain.

"Are you the victim's family?" The Captain turns from those eyes that seemed not to hear him, to the responsible looking woman she was clinging to.

"Yes." Alex answers, she never before this moment truly accepted Robin to be part of her family. A small smile almost comes to her face, as she reflects on how important the shrimp was to her. "Yes, he's my brother." Alex repeats. Michelle's lost eyes meets her for a long moment. No one could understand her as Alex did. Speaking of Robin so strangely endearingly and still in the present tense. No one, save for…

_Robin._ Michelle closes her eyes, not hearing the rest of what anyone had to say. The sympathy, the consolation was lost on her as she desperately tried to reach out to him as never before. Assuring herself over and over that he was still alive, that he was just closing his mind to her, hiding from her, teasing her. Michelle only wanted to feel him close, to hold him in her arms, to tell him over and over just how much she loved him. His last words echo back to her mind, as Alex lifts her in her arms, carrying her from the docked ship to the car. Susan, despite her tummy, held her grieving husband up as they returned to the car. Tara sweetly still clung to Sayer's distraught hand, leading him with her to the back seat of Terry's sedan at Alex's nod. She wanted to be alone with Michelle in the Ferrari.

"_I'm not alone anymore." _Over and over Michelle hears her sweet Robin's voice, sees his hand to his heart, that soft smile, those beautiful eyes…

"I'm not alone anymore." Michelle whispers aloud, his words searing to her core as she too holds her hand to her heart. Alex drives along, eyeing her silently, concern evident on her golden features for her most important one.

"…Not alone." Michelle repeats, gazing out over the crystal sparkling ocean she was leaving behind. Robin was not with her physically right now, but never, never again would she be left without him inside.

"I finally got her to sleep." Alex comes out of the bedroom of her and Sayer's apartment, a weary, saddened look on her serious face.

"Poor Michelle." Susan whispers sympathetically, knowing she too would be this upset, this lost, if anything ever happened to Terry. _No! Don't even think it!_ Susan's eyes fill with tears, her emotional state delicate with the baby expected in less than 3 months. She tries to be strong for her grief-stricken husband, but cannot and she buries her tears on his chest.

"Susan." Terry whispers. Just having her with him comforted him, despite the sadness overtaking him as he stroked her hair softly.

"What happened! Who did this! That monster didn't just come out of nowhere!" Sayer says, his voice in pain as he searches for the reasons—and those responsible for Robin's…

"DAMN!" Sayer bangs at the glass window, threatening to break it with his angry fist at the no-answer situation. This man of action wanted to **do** something—to lash out at something! Realizing he'd do anything to just have Robin say something sarcastic to him just one more time, Sayer unashamedly collapses into tears on the floor.

"Shh." Alex goes to him, kneeling down to him, wrapping her arms around her other emotional responsibility. She knew just how close the three brothers truly were despite the petty bickering and coarse words. Her Sayer loved that little shrimp too. And in spite of it all, of his bad attitude, his snobbish sarcasm, his snide remarks, Robin was a part of their lives—of their unlikely family they'd all forged together through bonds of destiny. And it was hard, even for Alex, who never did get along with him, to accept the letting go. Michelle in her shock and grief and true belief seemed unwilling to let go. She insisted over and over as she drifted off into a medicine induced sleep that her Robin was alive and that he would come back to her.

"Shh." Alex swears silently at the pain this rotten life caused her beloved partners as she gazes out through the glass window at the blinding sunset, feeling Sayer's tears stain her neck as the sun burns into her disillusioned eyes. She wished, prayed, from the depths of her soul that somehow, unfailingly, Michelle was right about the shrimp being alive still…


	26. Chapter 26

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 26: ****The Beginning of the End—Approaching Darkness**

Somewhere deep under the ocean, on the depths of the sea green floor, a small crack parts the waves. Sea creatures scatter at the strange sight as a large energy bubble travels through the opening expanse into a hollowed cave beneath. Magic steals the ocean's currents out as the same magic seals the energy bubble within. Dark magic.

_Have I drowned? Did I die? Michelle, I miss you already. _Robin's groggy mind awakens as the energy dissipates around him, landing him on a built-up altar of sorts in the center of the large cave's main room. Trying to reach out to Michelle, almost automatically missing their bond immensely, Robin finds he cannot establish contact as he glances around warily.

Other than the altar, the room was empty, save for two thrones built up at the head of the cavern. There, seated in the damp, cold cave, contrasting with the dim light and dingy surroundings a high-bred royal looking couple sit. Bejeweled and sparkling in glimmering blue-green, a lady sits on the right. Her body was beautiful and she had a tempting look on her face. She wore a flowing gown and seemed to be bored. Her blue-green aqua hair (_Aqua hair—Michelle, I miss you!) _bunned haired was sequined with a wispy illusion veil, held in place by a large perfect jewel of aquamarine on her forehead as her enchanting eyes seem to dare, engulf anyone in just once glance.

At her side was her King, of that Robin was certain. The commanding presence in white and purple cape flowing. His shoulder length white hair and stately pose, the very air about him and his dark violet eyes would strike fear into the heart of any normal man at the very sight of him. But Robin was no ordinary man.

"Why have you brought me here? What do you want!" Angry, despite facing the unknown, Robin's short temper threatens to cause trouble between him and older king, while the Queen seemed intrigued by him. Her bored look became quite interested as her eyes rested upon him.

"Be quiet, boy." The king commands. His voice was as imposing as his large size. He stands. Robin was still unafraid, able to go toe to toe with many a man taller than he, with his own sharp wit and unfailing strength of character. But at this time, he decides to obey the order and listen to the man, gathering his way out of this situation.

"I am King Pearlrellion. She is my beautiful Queen Aquamarianna." The King respectfully nods to his queen. "Why you are here, you ask? You, my boy, are here at her request, at her delight." Pearlrellion mysteriously says to Robin's inquisitive ears and squinting eyes.

"And who is **SHE**?" Robin twists his lip, trying to read the pair, but finds they are psychically shielded somehow as he stalls for time.

"She?" Pearlrellion laughs as if he were explaining something well-known to a child.

Robin takes offense, angered until the next words nearly knock the wind from him.

"She is Her Majesty, Queen Metallia." Pearlrellion laughs again at Robin's shocked expression. His cackling laughter echoed through the cavernous walls.

"Metallia!" Robin, though just a young child when his parent's died, remembered the name well. It seared through his soul, the evil woman---more a creature of darkness—that killed his family, threatened to destroy all life on his home planet, were it not for his adopted mother's salvation of him when he was a little child. She too was at bitter odds with the legendary Metallia, until the evil being was banished by the Queen of the Moon of this far off solar system. Banished to earth it seemed, but not contained any longer. She was the intense evil he had been sensing as of late—she was the voice beckoning to him—for not only was Metallia an ancient foe, a lifelong enemy to all good and right and true, she was also, by some strange fate, Robin's paternal grandmother. His beloved father, a good and honest man despite his heritage was her one and only son. And Robin now was left through all the destruction and death she herself caused his family, her one and only descendant and heir.

"**QUEEN** Metallia!" A voice booms from the very depths of the cavern. It was deafening to their ears as the red fire light glows. At first just as a glimmer, then suddenly bursts into a flame contained in a stone orifice carved into the center of the throne room.

"Blood of my blood, child of my disobedient child. Look on me, I command!" Her voice echoes loudly into Robin's terrified ears. This, the voice of his every childhood nightmare. This, the vision of the horrible queen who destroyed his peaceful homeworld and family….

"You don't command me, you spiteful witch!" Robin's fear turns to seething anger, the memory of his sweet dying mother and strong father and twin brother, fires his soul against her. Facing her down no matter what the consequences may be. "My father was a good man. You tried to keep him in your wicked ways, but you couldn't! So you killed him! You killed my family! You horrible monster!" Robin's sharp tongue holds no bounds. This anger inside a small child, impressionable and hurt, his world destroyed when he was a mere five years old. It grew with him with a passionate disdain, a fierce hatred that takes hold of his very being in a way he never knew was in him.

"That's right! That's right! Heir to my Evil! I see it in your eyes! You have inherited my anger! And through your anger I see my evil intent. You have great potential, my little one. You will be the perfect addition to my forces, Sailor of the Star Healer!"

"Being a Sailor is my mother's birthright, I need no other from the likes of you, Creature from Hell!" His eyes flash, Robin defiantly raises his fist to her, throwing that fact in the evil queen's face. The queen angers at the mere mention of his mother. She was the small, innocent with the beautiful mint green eyes who had corrupted her faithful and only son, turning him from his evil destiny promised to him and each of his descendants.

This Queen Metallia, despite her fierce anger, was a wily creature—one who knew her way into spreading her wickedness. Seeing potential in this young one as well to become greatness—to be her arm in this bright world, for she still was sealed away, in a fashion. _That contemptible white Moon Queen! _He would help her turn it dark, as it was always destined to be. Yes, there was something in Robin's eyes that intrigued the Evil Queen, like a blazing inferno, coldness locked within. _Yes, yes, my little one, you are the one I need! _

"We will speak again later when I request it, after your conditioning. King Pearlrellion, Queen Aquamarianna, see to my protégé." And in a wink and a flash, the red glow of fire burns out as suddenly as it came.

"You shouldn't speak to the Queen in that manner, my Handsome one. She may become angry with you." Queen Aquamarianna smilingly sidles up, not looking particularly fearful herself of the said Metallia, as her face looks amorously at Robin.

"**SHE** angry with me! Listen, I don't know who you two are, or what your role in this is—" Robin turns from Aquamarianna's tempting gaze to the silent, stoic King standing across from them.

"Our role, my young firebrand?" Pearlrellion smirks with a knowing little chuckle. Robin's eyebrows knit at the man in anger, his fist still waving. "Our role is to rule the world of course, and release Her Majesty, the Queen Metallia from her prison."

"Just like that, huh?" Stating his worldwide aspirations so easily, Robin looks in astonishment. He was so engrossed with the King's words though, he doesn't see Queen Aquamarianna's presence behind him, pressing something cold and crystalline to his neck, until it was a moment too late.

"Sleep well, handsome soldier." She coos as Robin slides into unconsciousness, hearing their laughter as he goes.

Looking after both Sayer and Michelle all night, Alex relaxes next to Michelle, after she finally falls into a grieving slumber. She tenderly strokes her curls. Her face was sweet and needed her strength, like a baby. But Alex feels so helpless to do anything to comfort the broken souls of those she loves the most.

Just drifting to sleep, Michelle cuddled close in her arms, Alex snaps awake at the sudden agonized screeching echoing through the otherwise silent walls of her home, generating from the woman beside her.

"Robin! Robin!" In a nightmare, Michelle screams uncontrollably, her arms thrashing about in the bed as she tries to grab onto something that she seemed to not be able to reach. "ROBIN!" Michelle continues to tear so wildly and forcefully that Alex fears she may harm herself. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Michelle screams, the horrifying sound, the beautiful features of her face contorted in such pain as she clutches her heart.

SLAP!

Alex whacks her cousin across the face in an attempt to stop her violent nightmare. It works, as Michelle's eyelids flutter slowly open.

"Ally? Is 'Chelle…?" Sayer is awakened by the ruckus, and was also worried for his new sister-in-law as he leans in the doorway.

"She's all right…..Shhhh, Michelle, it's just a nightmare." Alex rocks the sobbing cousin in her arms. Michelle's tears seep right into her soul.

"Ally?" Sayer crosses the room, caressing his wife's worried cheek, grateful for having her caring. Their eyes meet in that knowing way. Alex kisses his hand on her cheek.

"Go back to sleep." She orders him as she rocks Michelle softly, laying her back down with another sedative. Michelle falls back into a disturbed slumber.

"Can't I stay with you guys?" Sayer whimpers, not wanting to be alone this night. "I'm lonely." He smiles a small sad smile.

"Come on." Alex smiles too, scooting over as Sayer sneaks in beside her. She puts an arm around him and then the other around Michelle. Both of them fall asleep close to her heavy-hearted chest.

Not getting a wink of sleep the rest of this night, Alex listens carefully to Michelle's soft, tortured murmuring. She called his name over and over, and then something that catches Alex's ear.

"Robin no! Don't! Metallia! Don't!"

_Why would she utter THAT name in her dream? What does the Queen of the Dark Evil, the Negaverse herself, have anything to do with this tragedy? Is the shrimp still alive?_

Alex silently wonders the deep thought as Michelle clutches her. She senses that Sayer's dreams too were filled with disturbing nightmares.

_My poor babies. You've affected us all, shrimp. _Alex places a comforting hand on each of their hearts. _In here, you've touched what's important—in here. Please, God, if you're listening. Give them some peace. I love them both so much. _

Alex gazes back down at the two sleeping faces that depended so much on her. _Oh, come on, shrimp! If you're out there to find, I WILL find you—for them._

She brushes the black and aqua curls with tender fingertips.

Across the miles in another grieving household, husband and wife there too cling to each other for comfort in a raging emotional storm.

Terry, heartbroken over his lost brother, and Susan consoles him, though he tried to be strong for her, not showing his pain. Susan awakens deep in the night, feeling her husband's soft tears fall to his pillow. She tries to kiss them away, sweetly clinging to her darling Terry, wishing there was some way she could reverse time and bring his brother back. But that was simply not within her power, and heartbroken silence takes over their usual happy home.

Morning dawns on the family of a young man who grew to believe in infinite dreams. The grieving who loved him most didn't want to awaken to the nightmare that reality had become. But sleep would no longer claim some. Terry tried to grasp some comprehension of it all as he looks out at the lavender rising sun skyline. That too, the only place where Alex finds respite. She looks up to the sky and closes her eyes, trying to harness the messages she was receiving from her Guardian the wind, sensing an evil break on the morning horizon.

_Metallia…Michelle said 'Metallia' several times in her sleep. Are you part of this somehow? _Alex's soul could feel the presence of evil all around, in the very air. It was coming from the earth and sky around her.

"Robin! Don't let go! Let me hold on!"

Alex races back into the apartment bedroom to find Sayer cradling Michelle in his arms, a needy, not knowing what to do look on his face.

"Michelle." Alex perches on the bed beside him, exchanging a pain ridden glance with her husband. The look in Michelle's teary eyes hurt her to the core.

"I shouldn't have let go! I should have been stronger. I could have saved us both! Why did I have to let go!" In pain, Michelle blames herself for that which Robin took out of her control. Her broken spirit turned fault on herself, though Alex knew none of it could be true. She knew Michelle so well.

"Michelle, stop this! It wasn't your fault. It wasn't." Alex shakes her trembling cousin. Her eyes were fierce in Michelle's beseeching ones. The sad look in them suddenly grew wild and hysterical as she begins a scream that could tear your heart out.

"RRRRRROOOOOOOBBBBBIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!" Michelle lets out a heart-wrenching screech as Sayer turns away with tears in his eyes. Alex holds onto Michelle tightly. Her wails could be heard all the way into the depths of your soul.

Somewhere deep in the Earth, the silver-haired young man tries desperately to open his eyes. He hears a faint cry whispering to his heart and his mind races on how to escape the torture---to go to that cry, to go to her, to hold her. _Michelle! _Robin's heart screams as it is being ripped from his soul. Dark power exerts it's evil energy over his paralyzed body, leaving Robin unable to move, unable to even think---he could only still feel. And he felt her. He felt the woman he loved. He could touch her soul, reach out to her, to be with her and love her again, despite the evil overtaking his mind as he tries to fight it.

"_MICHELLE!" _In a final burst, Robin uses all that was good left within him to call out to his beloved. Her sweetness, her presence were the last thing he feels as the man he once was slips into unconsciousness and the world he once knew becomes darkness.

"Strong-willed, isn't he, my King?" Queen Aquamarianna turns from her vigil over the young man's conditioning to her husband seated on his throne.

"I see you are impressed by this boy's fire, are you not, my Queen?" Jealous, King Pearlrellion motions for the beautiful woman to take her rightful place next to him.

"Impressed? Perhaps I have a weakness for men with silver hair, my love." Coyly, Aquamarianna runs a hand through her jealous lover's shoulder-length hair.

"Yes, well, remember our mission, my Queen. I will give you the world to control at my side. That is, IF you do not betray me." With a commanding voice, Pearlrellion threatens the woman he had lost his heart to once, long ago—before she had become the seductive creature that Metallia's evil power had turned her into. But Pearlrellion himself did not see the change entirely as it was. He too, seduced by Metallia's power, that day she came to him. He was once a simple businessman with a simple name and simply lifestyle, whose weak will had been turned by others less scrupulous than he to foreign trade in the black market. Fine art and jewelry were his specialties. He lavished his sweet little wife with exquisite sapphires and emeralds and diamonds, until she spoiled for them. Greed had overtaken them both, to a small, petty degree until that day when Pearlrellion traded with a mysterious Asian for a singular ivory white pearl ring, accompanied by a sparkling perfect aquamarine gemstone necklace. The enigmatic woman would not explain their origin, but Pearlrellion's morals were long gone. He didn't care from whence they came, only needing, only desiring to have them for himself.

And he acquired the jewels. He presented the necklace of aqua to his wife, keeping the pearl ring for himself. But as both of the greedily slipped them on, upon gazing vainly in a mirror, they were mystically changed, absorbed in Her Evil promises of power…

"Hi Hi!" Serena sings out merrily to the group of friends gathered around her as they walk towards Crown's together. They were all totally unaware of the impending darkness about to descend upon them.

"Aren't you gonna whine that I'm late, Rei?" Serena blinks in disbelief as Rei's usual "greeting" is absent.

"Oh, yeah, Serena, you're late." Rei hurriedly covers up her inattentiveness with a smile, but her heart wasn't in it. Serena, along with the rest of the girls traveling beside their usually vigorously hasty friend Rei, blink in shock.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Lita asks, concerned.

"Nothing." Rei averts her eyes. _Should I tell them about this weird feeling I'm getting? I don't want to scare them. What if I'm totally wrong? It's been nearly 2 years now since our last trouble with Galaxia and things have been so peaceful! What if I'm just getting jumpy? My psi abilities are probably rusty from not being used. I better go and talk about this to----_

"I wonder if Robin and Michelle are back from their-----" Mina starts to say giddily, strangely picking up Rei's wavelengths perhaps. The mere mention of their names causes Rei to nearly double over, recognizing on some psychic level that there was something amiss….

"Rei? What is it!" Amy rushes to her friend's side as they all enter Crown's otherwise empty café.

"I—don't know---" Rei starts to say, catching her breath, just as a scream is released into the air inside the café.

"Trouble!" Lita sounds the alarm as Molly's familiar form comes racing past them out of Crown's café where they had planned to meet her for lunch.

"Serena! Help me!" Molly's New York accent rings through the street as she flies past as fast as her feet would carry her. Her face was frightened as if she had seen a---

"Serena! Help me!" Like an instant replay, Molly races out of Crown's again, right before their very eyes, and Serena and the gang all blink twice, rubbing their eyes as they stick their heads out the door and watch Molly run down the sidewalk, terrified, being chased by….herself.

"Molly!" Serena, asks in confusion.

"There's two of her!" Mina explains the obvious inexplicable event.

"What's going on!" Lita shouts.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out! It's been a long time, but---Molly needs our help, guys!" Serena was no fighter by any means but she was a loyal friend, and the minute any dear one was in danger, Serena is ready and willing to be there. And her companions, her Scouts, were right at her side.

"MOON ETERNAL---"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

The girls thrust their power sticks high in the air, as Serena's heart locket release it's energy and the five heroines begin their transformations, each aglow with sparkling planet energy. All of them were powering up to face whatever bad guy was out there. They would fight for love and justice no matter how content they had become. The enemy had seemed to stay away…until now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A high-pitched scream reverberates from the park that Molly had ducked into for escape from the doppelganger trailing her. But the mirror image of herself attacks, suddenly from out of nowhere, pinning the poor, frightened girl to the ground.

"Who are you! What do you want!" Molly was no autumn leaf scattering on the ground, as she struggles in the grasp of her assailant.

"Your energy, Molly dear. The truest form of energy—love energy and I'm going to take your place in this world and keep on spreading her darkness until there is no more sunshine! Do you think your sorry excuse for a boyfriend will even notice the switch through those thick glasses of his?"

Molly (the fake Molly, that is) cackles as she reaches out to the girl pinned beneath her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Molly's eyes follow her attacker's to the diamond pendant she was wearing around her neck. It suddenly turns black and inky right before her eyes as does her double's eyes, turning black and cold, her face enhanced, distorting hideously.

"Surrender your love energy!" A lizard-like voice to match her green shaded, putrid features, her dark hair was full of sharp points, and where eyes were, crystal clear diamonds appeared. And the monster, who just moments ago was Molly, grabs the real Molly, pressing a dark gemstone to her heart, as Molly feels her energy start to slip away….

"STOP RIGHT THERE, UGLY!" A familiar voice comes from behind a park bench.

"Who dares call me ugly!" The green creature spins to where the voice was emanating from.

"I DO! How dare you pretend to be a pretty girl when you're really a hideous monster! I am SAILOR MOON! Champion of Love and Justice! And on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Transformed in all her winged glory, Eternal Sailor Moon stands tall atop the park bench.

"And for spoiling this fall day, too, in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!" A flame with red fire, Sailor Mars jumps atop the bench too.

"For ruining the peace we've been enjoying, in the name of Mercury, go soak your head in ice water, Creep!" Mercury joins her two comrades in cool blue.

"For hurting our innocent friends, for Jupiter, you're gonna get it!" Greener than any flora on the autumn scene, Jupiter agilely alights beside them.

"And for making us late for our well-deserved ice cream break, Sailor Venus will give you divine punishment!" Orangy Sailor V hops up as her companions give her strange statement crooked smirks, all wiping off their faces as the off balanced weight on the ancient bench teeters it back and forth…

CRASH!

A pile of screaming justice seekers go flying backwards, as the bewildered creature attacking Molly looks at her would-be adversaries with a question mark above her ugly face. And she turns back to draining her victim, unimpressed by this weakling display.

"AHHHHH!" The monster screeches as red rose flashes across her face, stabbing at her hand holding the dark gemstone, sending it and the attacker flat across the sidewalk ground.

Perched high in a tall oak tree as the autumn leaves drift down from its stately boughs, a dashing figure in a black tuxedo appears, his imposing figure commanding the attention of all around.

"Such a lovely girl doesn't deserve to have her radiance fade away like the ending life span of the falling leaves. Move away from her, creature!" A man masked in a tuxedo calls out with authority as effortlessly, he leaps down from the high tree limb, in between an unconscious Molly and the monster.

"TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Moon happily calls, but her wings were still trapped beneath somebody's big---

"Get off me, Mars!" Sailor grumbles, shoving her red friend.

"You're such a klutz, Sailor Moon!" Mars treated her leader just the same as she treated her friend in normal life.

"You say nasty things still, Mars! Even after all this time!" Sailor Moon's tears were on the verge of spilling, for she too, was the same as always.

"That's because you're still the same, whiny crybaby, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars stands over her friend, hands on her hips.

"Some things never change, do they, Mercury?" Jupiter wryly smirks at the quarreling pair.

"Not in our lifetime, they won't." Mercury answers with a sigh.

"Sailor Scouts, watch out!" Tuxedo Mask, who had been trading blows with the monster, while the girls were wasting time blabbering, shouts a warning as the monster jumps back, it's eyes lighting up with dark energy as it charges.

"Stick pin attack!" It calls out with a raspy voice, opening the golden cloak it was sporting, and a multitude of fairly large sharp spears jut out towards her opponents.

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shrieking as they avoid the pointed objects, the Scouts all make it through, unstuck somehow. Tuxedo Mask had to rescue poor Sailor Moon as Venus and Mercury plucked pins from her Eternal wings.

"That's it, Monster! You're toast!" Sailor Jupiter angrily shouts at her attack.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" A flurry of energized leaves strike out at the dark creature, who in turn, uses its hair pins to block each leaf's blow. It's hideous hair flowed around its distorted head as it cackled.

"It's strong!" Jupiter indignantly stamps the ground at her failed attack.

"Jupiter, watch out!" Venus calls as the creature starts to attack back.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Sailor V sings out with a wink and kiss, which the creature deftly avoids. "She's fast too!" Venus shouts, moving out of the path of another stream of pin daggers.

"What do your readings say, Mercury?" Venus asks as she watches Mars too try to get a reading of the psychic sort on the evil monster.

"Inconclusive as yet. There's just something familiar about its mode of attack, but I can't pin it down." Mercury works furiously on her hand held computer.

"Good choice of words, Mercury." Mars says sarcastically upon opening her concentrating eyes.

"AKUU RYO TAISAN!" Mars calls out suddenly, throwing a temple paper on the unsuspecting monster's forehead, atop the diamond pendant pin.

"EVIL CREATURE BEGONE!" She screechs, as the monster freezes stock still.

"All right, Mars!" Jupiter congratulates her on the stopping of the fierce creature.

"There! Now's your chance, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask commands of the small, frightened girl hiding in his embrace.

"Right!" Sailor Moon calls out with determination. The moon shines full as the Soldier of it begins her most powerful healing attack.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Glistening and shining, magical feathers scatter across the frozen in place monster, fluttering around as its energies build until it ends with a flourish and….

Nothing happens, save for the monster awakening from Rei's spell. Threatening, and angry at its shocked attackers, it's about to strike again.

"Why didn't it work!" Sailor Moon cries in disbelief. Her power kiss was as yet the pinnacle of her energy manifestation as the dark creature produces a large, deadly tipped spear from nowhere, it seemed.

A flash of energy zips past the astonished scouts, riding on the wind, a sword of light bursts through the skies.

SMASH!  
The energy blade strikes into the head of the monster, splitting it asunder. But as blood flows, the creature's physical form transforms into a glint of a shadow with a shrieking final cry, sinking away into the earth. The only thing left behind was the diamond pendant, that was fastened to it's now non-existent forehead.

"It didn't work because you can't heal creatures of darkness, Princess. You can only destroy and send them back to where they came from." Soaring in with the wind, Sailor Uranus stands before them. Her face was as strong and serious as ever, but looking a little…worn…and stranger than that—she was alone.

"And how do you know this, Uranus?" Tuxedo Mask asks in his demanding tone (that never washed over too well with this independent minded sailor).

"I KNOW." Uranus gives him a simple reply, along with a pair of rebellious eyes, that warn him off of any further inquisitions. "The battle is coming, Princess. A great, fierce battle. You need to prepare for obstacles far worse than this. Stand ready." And as quickly as she appears, Sailor Uranus mysteriously departs. The soft autumn breeze suddenly had become heavy and gale-like as it swirls around them.

"What was that all about?" Sailor Venus twists her lip at the enigmatic wordings.

"Come on, let's get Molly inside." Sailor Jupiter level-headed, lifts the traumatized but otherwise in good condition, young woman towards Crown's again.

"Is she all right?" Sailor Moon asks in worry.

"Yeah, I think she's just shook up." Jupiter replies with a small smile.

"What did Sailor Uranus mean by 'worse obstacles'?" Sailor Mercury asks, her sweet face muddled with concern.

"And why did she come alone? It's really weird to see Uranus without Neptune by her side. Never mind Pluto, Saturn and now the Starlights too. That groups seems inseparable from one another, I thought. I wonder what's going on. This new enemy seems really dangerous." Venus reasons out for once with a clear head, taking her leadership Scout role seriously.

_Neptune…Starlights…_Their names whistle through Mars' psyche as she quietly strides along the group. _Why are my senses going wild at the mention of them? Something is wrong. Something is VERY WRONG. _Rei silently keeps her thoughts to herself as the group detransforms, going back into Crown's. Venus' words from a moment ago send up a red flag in Rei's sensitive mind.

_Danger. Red flashing._

"Ow, my aching head!" Molly jerks back from her unconscious state, holding her hands to her head. "Whaat! Where's that monster gone!" She jumps up with a start from the Crown's café booth she was laying prone on.

"Calm down, Moll! There's no monsters here silly!" Serena smiles sweetly.

"Huh? Was I—uh--dreaming?" Molly looks at her friends gathered around the table in disbelief. The scene did indeed seem normal with shakes and banana splits all around.

"Maybe you were having one of those over your body experiences!" Mina wackily brainstorms, her blue eyes gleaming with interest in everything weird. (And ending up saying it wrong, of course.)

"A what!" Molly's jaw hangs down.

"An over and out of your body experience! You know when your mind leaves your physical form and your aura goes drifting out to spy on unsuspecting people who can't even see you!" Mina excitedly retells the latest episode of "Unsolved Mysteries". (One of her favorites.)

"Mina, that's totally illogical!" Amy giggles it off, to calm Molly's growing fear from Mina's "exciting" tales.

"You probably just dozed off while you were waiting for us. And that sci-fi horror flick we all watched last night came back to haunt you." Lita offers.

"I don't know. It sure seemed real." Molly shakes her head.

"Well, maybe if you tell us your nightmare, Molly, it's supposed to go away." Rei expertly digs into how this monster came about without alarming Molly's suspicions.

"Good idea, Rei. I heard that really works." Lita agrees, seeing Rei's tactics.

"Well. I was waiting like you said, Lita. And you guys were so late as usual. So I was going to order a vanilla prune shake when I noticed my diamond pendant pin was missing. I just put in on my blouse earlier. So I started to panic—that pin means a lot to me, you know?" Molly pauses in her tale, to gaze down, her eyes glad to see her pendant firmly pinned on her collar where she had put it.

"That's the one Melvin gave you as a going-away present, isn't it?" Serena remembers the day so long ago it seemed, when Melvin had asked her to come to the jewelry store to pick out a prize for his departing sweetheart.

"Yeah." Molly smiles down as she fingers it thoughtfully. "Well, so back to my story. I thought I lost it. So I panicked, you know, like you do. I retraced my steps, I was sure I had it when I came into the café. And I—remembered that I just combed my hair in the ladies' room, so I went back there."

"And you found it! Isn't that great when you find something you'd thought you'd lost! My cat Artemis takes all my things and hides them all the time, I'm sure." Mina's ditzy mind drifts from the subject.

"Mina, be quiet! We're listening to Molly's nightmare so it goes away." Rei scolds.

"Okay, I'll be quiet." SLURP.

Mina purposely sucked at her straw just to be noisy.

"Go on, Moll." Serena smiles at her friend encouragingly.

"Yeah, well, I found it on the floor. And I was so glad to see it. I dusted it off and held it up to the light to see if it was scratched or anything. But luckily it wasn't and I was thinking about the day Melvin gave it to me and then--" Molly blushes slightly at the mention of her boyfriend.

"And then?" Mina, as if she didn't have any inkling of the outcome of this tale bites hard on her poor straw in expectation of the story's climax.

"And then I looked in the mirror and was gonna put my pendant back on, when someone was suddenly standing next to me. I didn't hear anyone come in so I was a little weirded out, but not too weirded out cause I was so razzled looking for my diamond. But—the girl standing next to me, in front of the mirror, was me! Wearing my same clothes and everything!"

"Ooh, scary!" Serena and Mina clutch each other's hands in fear.

"Yeah!" Molly nods, her eyes large with fright. "I—I mean, SHE—turned to me and said 'Hi, Molly.' And it was my voice, too! 'Give me that pin!' She said. Well, I was shocked, so I said 'No way! Who are you?' And she said, 'I'm you, Molly and that pendant belongs to me!'. I couldn't believe it, so I just got scared and ran. But there was nobody in the café, not even Lizzie! So I kept running, right out into the street. And I turned and saw she was still following me. Oh, I was scared out of my wits! I ran and ran to the park—"

"Wait! You forgot the part where you saw us and yelled to me for help." Serena adds to the story. Lita and Rei both slapped their palms over her mouth, but it was too late, Molly had already heard.

"Yeah, that's right, Serena! So I'm not only just dreaming! You saw it, too!"

"No, er, uh, Molly. They say that good friends already know what the other is thinking even before they think it, that's all. Go on with your story. You're in the park." Serena covers with a wave of her hand.

"Right." Molly nods. "Well, I'm running and running and then my doppelganger knocks me down and says it wants it my energy or something, but I can't remember too well since I was screaming so loud. And then I—I mean the fake me—turned into a hideous monster and grabbed at me and—that's all I can remember. I guess I fainted." Molly shrugs at the five girls listening in rapt attention.

"No, that's probably when you just woke up, Molly." Amy says convincingly.

"Yeah, we just found you here in the booth napping when we came in a few minutes ago." Rei can tell a little white lie if it meant setting another's mind at ease.

"You guys really think so? It was only a dream? But it was so intense! But I guess I've had these kinds of dreams before." Molly asks, doubt of her own senses beginning to take over, as the girls had planned.

"For sure, girlfriend!" Mina waves her hand in the air to beckon Lizzie, who was too busy chatting with a cute new customer than pay attention to her frantic waving. "Coming here would make anyone fall asleep waiting for attention in this popsicle stand!" Mina whines loudly, catching Lizzie blushing at that cute guy. _Oooh, I've gotta check him out myself! Ooh, what would Kenny say? _

Lizzie scurries over to take Mina's order for a third ice cream sundae.

"Yeah, I guess it was a nightmare." Molly smiles with a sigh at herself under Serena's friendly gaze. Everything seemed so perfectly normal around her as the girls chat merrily. Molly soon joined in the fray, her adventurous afternoon "dream" all but forgotten.

The afternoon passes as they all gab jauntily, save for one raven-haired psychic whose gnawings inside told her that everything from now on, would be far from normal or perfect…

Deep within the Earth, beneath the sea floor, a transparent white pulsating light stops abruptly in its orb, hovering above the two thrones in which two people sat.

"It seems our first attempt has ended in failure." Queen Aquamarianna almost smiles, with a sarcastic tone showing just how much she really cared about this mission.

"Do not consider this so smugly, my Queen. She who has given us great power needs this energy to be awakened for her purposes." King Pearlrellion chides his flighty wife.

"I am aware of this, my King." Aquamarianna, besides being a woman who bored easily, also was one who knew how to keep on her husband's good side with her flirtations. "Was it not I who suggested to seek out this truest form of energy—love energy—for her Majesty, Queen Metallia?" Aquamarianna muses as she dabbles at his silver white hair amorously.

"Indeed you have, my beautiful Queen. You are as intelligent as you are lovely." Pearlrellion was not totally immune to her caresses.

"Pearlrellion! Aquamarianna!" Suddenly a voice booms from the dark abyss—a commanding voice—HER voice.

"Your Majesty." Down on their knees, this royal looking pair bows before the blazing inferno swirling abruptly before them.

"I almost felt an energy surge! Why has it ceased! I demand more of you!" Metallia's voice drips with evil.

"Forgive us, Queen Metallia. It was our first attempt only and has already met interference with those known as Sailor Soldiers. They do not seem worthy opponents, but we were taken by surprise by their appearance. It will not happen again." Pearlrellion confidently says. He had watched the whole thing through their shadow emissary's eyes at the failed battle until the creature was destroyed.

"See that it doesn't, Pearlrellion. Those Sailor Soldiers are the bane of my existence. But they will never stop me, if am to awaken and put you both in your rightful places, where all the royalty of the world will bow down to you, as they always should have." Metallia knew just how to push this couple's buttons. Power hunger and greed were the "diseases" that had overtaken them both.

"Yes, my Queen." Pearlrellion and Aquamarianna answer in determined unison.

"When will my heir be ready to assist you in my dark mission?" Metallia demands. The King and Queen move to where a certain silver-haired young man was being mystically transformed with the aid of raw evil energy supplied by Metallia herself.

"Soon, Queen Metallia, soon." Pearlrellion looks down at the boy Metallia had promised so much of to him. He secretly doubted the small looking boy's potential, despite Metallia's assurances. And that was not all his jealous heart doubted as his eyes rested upon his Aquamarianna's eyes gazing down at the boy. Her aqua eyes were alight and a wanting smile upon her lips.

"Come, my Queen. Let us choose our next victim." Pearlrellion firmly takes hold of his wandering wife's arm, the two of them leaving the antechamber with a respectful nod at the beacon of light shimmering still in the center of the room.

"Awake, my blood. Awaken soon to wreak the havoc I have planned for this bright world. We will turn it to the darkness it yearns for! You and I only, my heir. Those fools are unworthy of ruling at my side." Her cackling echoes through the underground cavern. Metallia's wicked betrayal reaches out her icy hand to touch Robin Starr's soul with her evil intentions….

Late in the afternoon the next day, the girls meet together at Serena and Darien's apartment to discuss the sudden attack on Molly. They came to no certain conclusions save for the one that belied this level of evil—the Negaverse. They HAD to be involved somehow. And that meant the Sailor Scouts would just have to defeat this new enemy.

After discussing these weighty affairs (and discovering that Serena's kitchen cupboards were bare of any energy-enhancing vittles) the five girls and two cats head down to Crown's for a little brain food.

"Hi, Lizzie! Give me the biggest strawberry shake you can whip up!" Serena sings, her mental faculties in need of refreshment.

"And a double scoop chocolate banana whip supreme for me! Just the way you know I like it, Liz!" Mina plops down next to her friends in the circular booth, squeezing in and squishing Artemis in the process.

"You got it, gang! And I'm going to make your desserts extra special nice today! I'm in a really, really good mood! Just look at what my boyfriend gave me for my birthday!" Lizzie comes to them with a huge smile as she hugs the tray to her chest. "Look!" Lizzie pulls out a silver chain necklace from around her neck, displaying a sapphire jewel pendant, hanging from it.

"Oh Elizabeth, it's beautiful!" Amy says sweetly.

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday, Lizzie! We would've gotten you something, too!" Lita, almost sisterly, fingers the gorgeous gem.

"Well, technically it's not, not until December, but since my boyfriend's going away soon and all, he decided to give it to me now." Lizzie babbles, toying with the necklace.

"My birthday's in December, too! We sure do have a lot in common, Lizzie." Lita smiles.

"We sure do, Sis." Lizzie playfully squiggles her nose at her best friend that she hoped someday would be truly her "sister."

"Sis! Ooh, ooh, Lita! Is Andrew getting serious!" Mina teases, poking at Lita. (While strangling Artemis who had poured the salt shaker down her dress as punishment for squnching him earlier.)

"Andrew? Serious? No way! He's a lot of fun to have around!" Serena totally misses the point—again—as Lizzie arrives with order of their ice cream.

And Lizzie appears with their order of ice cream.

"WHAATT!" Lita jumps up as the two Lizzies catch sight of each other. Both throw their ice cream filled trays up in the air. (All of their gooey contents dripping all over a slow moving Serena of course.)

"IT'S ME!" Lizzie shrieks (both of them) as both twin images race out the café door.

"Is this place cursed or something! Here we go again!" Rei complains, jumping out of the path of a slipping banana, now totally split as Serena slips on it, sliding through the store until she lands, SPLAT, on her bottom.

"Did this just happen yesterday or what!" Mina calls, running towards the exit.

"No time to sit around, Serena." Luna hops atop her head with an authoritative voice.

"Girls! Transform!" Artemis calls the alarm.

"RIGHT!" Amy, Lita, Mina and Rei rush past out the door, pulling their crystal wands out as they do.

"Hey! Wait for me, guys!" Serena whines, slithering about as she pummels out the door after them, leaving a trail of chocolate goo and squished bananas in her wake.

Feeling cold, icy fingers grip her heart, Michelle awakens with a start to find herself in Alex's spartan bedroom. Looking out the large window, she finds the sun high in the sky. But days melded into nights now and nothing seemed to matter anymore. She wanted only to sleep her pain away—to hide from this reality. Because her dreams were filled with him—with his sweetness and his eyes—and yet, so were her nightmares. In them, he was calling out—his light pleading with her to help, but she could never reach him in time….

"Are you awake, Michelle?" Susan's soft spoken voice comes from the other side of her bed. Michelle had not noticed the quiet woman sitting there until she spoke.

"Yes." Michelle answers simply, her own voice sounding strange to her ringing ears.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Susan comes over, touching Michelle's shoulder gently.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Susan, you're getting bigger every time I see you." Michelle tries to smile, this being the first time she returned from her two-month honeymoon, that her eyes even looked at the pregnant woman.

"Yes, the baby is due in just about two months." Susan massages her bulging stomach gently.

"Are you visiting a doctor regularly?" Michelle tries to make normal conversation—she tries to pretend that everything would be all right…and maybe if she does, Robin would just appear back, just like normal.

"Yes, in fact, I'm supposed to go later today, when Terry gets back." Susan glances at her pocket watch she always wore.

"Where are Alex and the boys?" Michelle feels distant lost tears biting at her eyes. Even as she speaks, barely noticing Susan's lip-biting silence, when a shrill shriek breaks through the quiet from somewhere down below, outside the window in the street.

The trained soldier she was, despite her condition, Susan rushes to the balcony's edge, seeing the danger below that she feared was happening.

"Michelle! Stay here!" Susan, even in her delicate state, dutifully knows what she must do. Reaching to the air on the balcony as she watches a young girl below flee for her life from a hideous monster that had to be from the Negaverse, and the Sailor Scouts were seemed to be helpless, as they were caught strung together on a chain.

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" A very pregnant Susan transforms into a duly very pregnant Sailor Pluto as the purple mists of time swirl around her. Feeling the weight of her burden, she makes a Sailor leap down from the high balcony's edge, landing perfectly on her feet, despite her large girth to the street below.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" Sailor Pluto calls upon her power as she watches the chain deteriorates around the girls' necks.

"Thanks, Sailor Pluto! But are you all right to fight like this!" Sailor Moon, ditz as she was, was still a caring person, especially about her dearest friends.

Pluto simply nods her head.

"Sailor Moon, now's not the time!" Mars calls out as she catches a new attack from the blue and silver creature coming towards them.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She shoots her burning arrow and it clashes directly into the silver chained sword zapping towards them and—

Energy explodes as the two powers meet. The monster's attack seems failed in the burning flames as the smoke clears, until….the silver strand continues the attack towards them—the girls caught unexpected.

Sailor Pluto's body wasn't responding in it's usual agility and all of them were just a moment too slow as the silver chain encircles them, pulling around them tightly and squeezing hard!

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Sailor Star Maker's acid sizzles the tightening chain in half as he dashes to his lady's side, catching her as she stumbles from the dissipating energy around her.

"Susan." Star Maker holds his wife to his chest, protectively shielding her from the enemy with a ferocious, angry look at the creature who dared to harm his darling lady.

"STAR SERIOUS—

"URANUS WORLD—"

From the two sides, the blue monster is threatened to be smashed with raw killing energy, as it turns. Dashing in front of a knocked out Lizzie, it scoops her up and holds her in front as a human shield.

"STOP! Uranus, Fighter!" Eternal Sailor Moon screams out, throwing her arms out in front of them.

"Sailor Moon! We have to destroy it! It can't be healed!" Fighter screams out, Uranus at his side.

"I know! But it has Lizzie!" Sailor Moon's compassionate heart aches as the blue-haired creature cackles, the dark crystal appearing in her one long-nailed hand as she presses it to Lizzie's unconscious chest…

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" A beam of light zaps through, hitting the monster direct center on its forehead—the target of the crystal sapphire pendant hit dead on as the monster shrieks in agony. It sinks to its knees and drops Lizzie to the ground as it fades into a wisp of black shadow sinking into the earth.

"FIGHTER!" The Inner Scouts turn in shock to the Sailor behind them.

"You could have hit Lizzie!" Lita angrily growls as she rushes to her downed "sister."

"That was dangerous and uncalled for, Stupid!" Mars, never having much love lost on Fighter, twists her lip in annoyance at his disobedience.

"He knows what he's doing." Maker snaps back at them in his brother's defense.

"I couldn't just stand here and let that girl's life be taken away like that!" Fighter yells at them—the thoughts of life and death weighing heavily on his mind as of late.

"Let's go." Uranus says simply as Maker lifts his delicate wife and carries her away from the scene. "You have to be willing to destroy it next time, even if it means sacrifice. There's no time for hesitation. We don't usually get second chances." Uranus says over her shoulder as she and Fighter streak away.

"I'm not as strong as you guys. I'm sorry." Sailor Moon looks up to the blinding sunlight, knowing that Uranus was right, that the toughest battle was on the horizon. And that even she must be ready to stand and fight like a soldier, too.

Lizzie was all right. And that was what mattered to her worried friends. They had calmed their hysterical buddy and convinced her it was all only a hallucination due to the many sweets she and Lita had been making. In addition, the excitement of getting such a beautiful sapphire from her boyfriend, and his upcoming departure, set her up for a few mind zingers they told her.

Lizzie, ditz as she is, finally accepts their suppositions and goes back to oozing about her gift proudly. She showed off its sparkling jewel once again, as if nothing had happened.

"Strange the way this new enemy is attacking us, isn't it guys?" Amy asks, as she, Serena, Mina, Rei and the cats walk home. (Lita had stayed behind to keep an eye on Lizzie, arranging even a sleep-over at her apartment. She was a worried "sis.")

"What do you think, girls? What's the connection?" Artemis asks, riding on Mina's shoulder.

"I don't know, Artemis." Mina says in a serious tone. "But we have to be prepared for anything."

"That's right. I've been getting really weird vibes from this enemy…like…like…we've been through this all, somewhere before." Rei's psychic abilities try to narrow down why she felt that way but to no avail.

"So, until we find out who this new enemy is, we all have to keep on our toes. Right, Serena?" Luna, on Amy's comfortable shoulder, looks across to where the usually chatter-box girl had been keeping amazingly silent.

"Yeah." Serena sighs as her unfocused eyes look up to where she leaves the group at her and Darien's apartment.

"Catch you guys later." Serena says lacklusterly, the usual bounce in her step was missing as she and Luna disappear into the Maisons building.

"What's wrong with her?" Artemis asks, quizzical at the girl's sudden mood change.

"Well, Sailor Uranus was a little tough on her, and you know how much Alex's opinion means to Serena." Amy answers.

"Not to mention Sayer's." Mina smirks wickedly, trying to put a funny view on this upcoming grave situation. But it doesn't work—even on her, as she looks up to the sudden cool winds hitting her cheek, the clouds suddenly masking the bright sunlight.

"I wonder why Alex and the others are so, I don't know, jumpy and serious." Mina sighs. The Outers were never, by any means, a light-hearted group, but still—there was something more from the 2 Outers and 2 Starlights they had just seen…

"Susan, darling." Star Maker gently lays the pregnant Sailor Pluto on the spare bed in Sayer and Alex's apartment. "I don't want you to come into battle any longer. You're not strong enough. You may harm yourself detransforming." Maker says as he reverts back to his natural form.

"But darling, I still have to do my duty as the Princess' guardian." Susan, though quiet obedience to her husband came so naturally, knew her purpose here on this Earth and understood her mission full well.

"Susan, promise me." It's all Terry had to say. His eyes were transfixed upon her in that way she could never say "no" to.

"Yes, darling." Susan gazes back into Terry's compassionate purple eyes. "I don't want to harm the baby, either." She lowers her chin, her eyes resting worriedly at the round tummy holding something so important to her—to them both—that was squeezed a little too hard during the battle earlier.

"Not just the baby, my precious." Terry holds Susan's delicate hand to his chest. "I don't want **you** in even the slightest bit of danger. If something should ever happen to you, my darling lady, I would…"

Terry trails off, his eyes filled with such worry and anxiety for her safety. There was such love in his gorgeous eyes. "…I'll do everything for the both of us. I'll take care of it all. Don't worry." Terry kisses her two sweet hands.

"You are so good to me, darling. I couldn't be without you either." Susan was on the verge of tears at her husband's sweet concern for her well-being. She, unable and unwilling, to argue with the truth in what he was saying. And even though duty was calling to her subconscious, Susan agrees to do as he says, for she knew she would always obey him. They found solace in each other's arms, despite the storm brewing outside.

"Are you two lovering in here? Just because this used to be your old room, Ter, doesn't mean you can just take advantage of a situation." Sayer's usual quip comes in, disturbing the couple's sweet embrace.

"You must learn to knock, Sayer." Terry chides in his older brother way, though not really surprised by Sayer's doings.

"Old habit." Sayer nonchalantly shrugs it off, as he always does, sidling up to Susan and sitting on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling, Susie?" He reaches towards her stomach and lays a hand on it. There was a curious look on his face at the wonder happening within her.

"I'm fine, thank you." Susan smiles at his sweet, boyish ways, though a tiny bit embarrassed to have another man touch her like that. But Susan was quickly accepting this dark haired boy as her brother.

"How is Michelle?" Terry asks, as Sayer brings his ear away from Susan's amused tummy, listening for baby gurgles and such.

"Michelle?" Sayer's smiling face is transformed into a quiet, serious one. "Michelle's not so good. She's kind of…um…" Sayer starts to say when his words are cemented by Michelle's sudden scream out in the hall.

"STOP! I don't want this! STOP! Go away!" One minute, she was calm, laying in her bedclothes, her unclosing eyes unfocused out the window at the battering winds beating against the window outside. But the next minute she jumps up in a flash, racing through the apartment's hallways like a mad woman.

"Michelle! MICHELLE! Stop!" Alex chases her from the bedroom, worry written on her face at Michelle's sudden hysterical outburst. Ranting and raving, as they all watch with concern, Michelle breaks Alex's strong grip, determined to escape from someone. Her aqua hair was flying askew, her eyes faded as if she were not all there, as she races into the room at the end of the hall. The others chase after her, not wanting her to be alone, not with the memories that came with that room…

Hurrying in, they find poor Michelle sitting on the floor, her head buried in her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around herself in a ball.

"Michelle?" Alex halts the others with a hand in the doorway. She slowly approaches her beloved partner across the room that was now used only for storage of old things such as trophies and awards.

Yet, someone's bed still remained, as well as a dresser and other furniture once used by someone who lived here.

"Michelle." Alex repeats at her no-reply. Only Michelle's beating chest and trembling showed any movement at all from the figure of the woman kneeling now on the carpeted floor.

"Alex. I can feel him. This used to be his room. Please, can I stay here? Please." Pleading, Michelle's eyes still had that unfocused quality about them, unsettling Alex as she gazes on her cousin.

"Of course, Michelle. If that's what you really want." Alex places a firm hand on the trembling shoulder as Sayer appears kneeling beside them.

"Sure, 'Chelle. We'll get it fixed up for you, right away. It's a real mess now, I know. Ally just throws her junk everywhere." Sayer smiles, meeting Alex's eyes with Michelle's for a long second. Alex sees in Michelle's blue gaze **HIM** as she rises shakily. Terry steadies her on her feet as she gets up, drifting over. Everyone watched her in silent worry as she walked straight forward to the wall that she and Robin had hung that portrait she had painted for him so long ago it seemed. It had only been a year and a little bit, but forever had passed in between and Michelle was determined to hold onto that forever. Going with her every sense within, despite the belief of the world without.

Seeing the "painting" she had made just for her beloved, that day he first moved in—that distant happy day—Michelle reaches out. She touches the exact place on the invisible portrait where two soulful hands were touching, above and beyond anything, as she reaches out to him, and for a brief moment, she could feel his warmth, his energy…his shining love surging through her in a burst of light. And that is the moment, Michelle collapses unconscious to the floor.

A raging battle. Good and evil spar over one star-crossed soul, tearing at it to its very core. A fine balance between goodness and wickedness—a soft tread all humans must tarry upon. But the mark was set long ago on this true soul, the line drawn with an overwhelming honesty—the need for rightful justice and unwavering devotion to that which he loved the most. And it was because of her and her alone that he has held out this long against the odds opposing him on the ominous side of evil.

"_Michelle, Michelle! I'm drowning! I'm drowing again in this darkness! It's trying to consume me! I won't let it take me, because I want to be with you again. I want things to be right again. But still, even in this, even though I cannot physically or even psychically feel you anymore, I know you're out there praying for me and believing in me. Help me now, Michelle. Bring me back to you. I love you."_

Robin's unconscious body still had a comprehending soul and the soul knew what was being demanded of him—of what this evil monster expected from him, as he reaches out in a final spurt of energy to she who he loved so dearly. She had made it possible for him to never be alone again.

"Shun away from these weak thoughts, my heir. You need her not. Love is such an unimportant trifle in this world. Join with me. It is I who will never leave you. For evil is always within you." Queen Metallia's scalding voice grates into even Robin's deepest thoughts and in his soul. She was determined to take hold of him, mind, body, heart and soul on her inception of him to her own dark forces as she reaches her cold grip over him even tighter.

"_Stop! I don't want this! STOP! Go away!" _His soul cries out in agony as the goodness is stripped from him, piece by piece, until only one thread remains—the one even powerful Queen Metallia finds herself wrestling with to extract from him. It was so ingrained within him, so cherished and valued, and held onto—his love for Michelle. For love was the powerful force on this Earth—on any Earth, throughout every distant star. Even into the realms of space and beyond—love was the center of it all, when it is true and binding. And that Metallia did not understand, could not ever understand. In her evilness, her wretched ways, she knew nothing of love. She only knew what to do to it—and that was to destroy it at its source.

Sifting through Robin's dying mind, picking up bits of information she needs, no longer having to go far to break down the barriers. His weakened mind had done everything to try to erect a shield around his thoughts of Michelle. Metallia almost laughs at how easy it was going to be as she seeds her evil thoughts—her every wicked whim and wile—through that bond that still existed between her new heir and the woman he held onto so dearly. The woman who he, even to this very last moment, was reaching out to for help. But even more than that, for her love.

SLAM!

Clamping down hard, Metallia sends that fatal pulse of evil energy through that link—that bond she had forced herself into. Her raw power went directly into the woman known as Michelle—into her brain—and would certainly cease her existence on this world. The surge of dark energy would definitely kill…

That is, had it not been for, with the last final stream of goodness, Robin proved himself stronger than even Metallia, stronger than her take over, and his love stronger than any force—good or evil. He lashes out at the vile creature about to destroy the one he loved more than any other in this universe.

CRASH!

On the psychic plane and somewhere beyond, where good and evil clash, Robin intercepts her attack on Michelle, using every last bit of everything in him to fight the monster within him, cut her off from Michelle with such power and overwhelming strength.

Michelle tried to reach out, feeling the storm too, wanting to help him. The raging inferno of wills, of raw psi energy sends her into a deep unconsciousness. With a hatred stemming from his own childhood memories, made extreme in defense of the soul he loved, Robin unleashes a new power exuding from within him—one he never had before as he battles against Metallia. Pausing in the battle as she moves, she was not even a little affected by his pure despise for her.

"THERE!" Metallia cackles at his surprise. "The seeds of hatred were planted against me and they have grown into full bloom with the dark energy I have given to you. Your angry soul gladly accepted. Awaken now, my heir. Awaken and be counted with me. Evil now is your only true master." The cackle increases its horrid sound as underground in the darkness somewhere a young soldier awakens. His green eyes were alight with nothing now save for pure evil.

High above ground, in a tall apartment building, it's towering visage was bathed in the sunsetting last rays of light, a golden haired woman notices the beauty not, though this was her favorite time of day. Evening was just quietly making its dusky entrance between light and darkness.

_Between light and darkness._ Closing her eyes, Alex, for a split second prior to when Michelle had collapsed hours ago, had sensed through her own bond with the aqua treasured one, that conflict was enveloping her soul. A conflict from somewhere far away, without, and could not be any more from within. Light and darkness, darkness and light. Alex's mind weighs heavily as she remains vigilant at Michelle's side. She has for hours now been watching Michelle as she tries to decipher what this insane world has done to her adored cousin—from something Alex herself could not shield her from. And that's what hurt Alex most of all.

"Ally? You go take a break. I'll watch 'Chelle." Sayer's quiet tread enters the room a while later. Alex had obeyed Michelle's request, despite her own recriminations, as to the wisdom of this decision. Michelle now laid on the bed in Robin's old room.

"No, I won't leave her." Alex gently touches the tender hand lying unconscious on the bed of the person she had swore to always protect.

"Then, I'll stay with you." Sayer, with concern for them both, didn't want to be alone himself, now that Terry and Susan had left to claim a displaced Tara from her dinner at the Harts'.

Bringing a chair over, he pushes it up close to Alex, sitting next to her.

"If you'd like." Alex almost could smile at the sweet way he works, trying to undo her clenched fist. She didn't notice before how white and blood drained it had become from hours of her nails digging tightly into her own palms.

"What happened, Ally? Why did 'Chelle…?" Sayer trails off his question, still holding the left hand he was massaging.

"I…I don't know." A lie, albeit a small white one. She herself didn't fully comprehend what was revealed to her in that moment. Alex kept this from Sayer's beleaguered mind, the horrors of reality she had just come to realize were starting to pass. She had seen plainly how the painful search for someone lost was preying on her lover's mind, and now this.

_Metallia. The Queen of Evil. Yes, I had sensed her presence for certain in Michelle's soul. But she wasn't alone. He was there, too. Only for a moment, a desperate moment. That shrimp appeared. He's alive. And Metallia has him. I have to find him and bring him back to Michelle. 'Cause if I rescue him, I'll be rescuing her. And I must protect her no matter what the costs._

Alex gazes at the face asleep before her. _It's always been you and me, Michelle. I haven't forgotten. _Suddenly she feels Sayer's warm touch on her stiffened neck. His strong fingers caressed her cheek with a sweet caring, shining and beautiful mournful eyes as they meet Alex's determined green ones.

_You too, little puppy. I must shield you from this world too. I must and I will. And I have to do it alone. If anyone is to be sacrificed, it has to be me._

Feeling the weight of responsibility for these two vulnerable souls she had come to love so deeply, Alex steels herself with the knowledge of what she must do—of the new mission assigned to her by painful destiny and unforgiving fate. She was prepared to do battle all alone with evil incarnate if that's what it took. Alex closes her eyes, pooling all of her deep sensibilities to seek out and locate the lair of hell itself, that now resided somewhere far too near to those she held close to her heart.

The realization that Michelle may never awaken from this deep slumber, until this evil trying desperately to grip her was destroyed, Alex's eyes focus on the torrential rainstorm suddenly breaking from the dark, hovering clouds.

_It will be destroyed. _Ablaze, her soul reverberates with the confidence and determination against whatever unknown was coming ahead.

The dark clouds turn even darker as the rainstorm grows heavier in the twilight sky completely blocking any of the moon's illuminating rays. The child of the moon looks up from inside the safety of her high-rise apartment, searching the vastness for the guidance of the celestial bodies above had always given her.

_Here I am again. Danger's coming and I don't know how to protect my friends from it! I'm so stupid, but what can I do? My powers aren't good enough to beat this new enemy._

A small teardrop falls from the blue eyes of the young woman perched near the window.

"Serena?" A bluish-black cat jumps up to the ledge beside the girl.

"Hey, Luna. Why does everyone look up to me when I'm such a silly, crybaby girl?" Serena asks quietly.

"Because you're the sacred Moon Princess. The chosen one they've all sworn their lives to protect. Me too, you know." At times a slave driving boss, and at other times a motherly morale booster, Luna was all that and more to the young princess.

"But Luna, what if I can't do this anymore? What if my powers aren't enough to stop whatever's happening this time? What then? Alex is right…I have to be more prepared. But how Luna?" Serena whimpers, sinking to the floor on her knees.

"Serena." Luna commands her attention, though she knew the time for this young woman to be her student was drawing to a close. Yet until then…

"Sit up straight. You wouldn't want the others to see you like this, do you? Sailor Uranus only wants you to be ready. All of the Scouts do. So you can stand up for yourself, so you won't be hurt. It's because you are important to them—not because they want you to feel bad. You can do this if you believe in yourself, and them as well. Confidence, young lady. Isn't that Darien is trying to teach you all the time?" Luna tries to perk Serena's emotional spirits with the mention of the love of her life.

"Yes." It worked, as Serena smiles, brightening at the thought of her husband, who was due back home soon from work in fact. "He's going to be home soon." She dries her tear-stained face and catches Luna's concerned gaze in the corner of her eye. "Thank you, Luna!" Serena scoops up her furry companion in a squishing hug.

"SeRENA!" Luna ekes out, having the breath squeezed out of her. "I heard the door close, didn't you?" The poor cat understands Serena's ditzy emotional outbursts, but sometimes she was just too much.

"Darien!" Tossed aside and unceremoniously dumped to the floor, Luna slinks away, cracking her displaced bones back into place as she slithers to her own section of the apartment, giving the married couple some much needed time alone. "Darien! Darien!" Like a little child, Serena rushes through the hallway, nearly knocking the same cactus down that she did every time, racing to welcome her love home with an embrace.

"Calm down, Serena. I'm all wet. Forgot the umbrella and the storm hit suddenly." Darien's calm, sweet laugh was music to Serena's lonesome ears.

"Whad'ya get me? Huh? Huh!" Playfully, Serena coos at him, digging into Darien's pockets in search of hidden prizes that might be inside. (And occasionally, there were.)

"Well…." Darien walks along into the living room, dragging Serena along with him. He carelessly tossed his wet jacket onto the chair. "I just happened to run into Rei on my way home from work and we got talking—" Darien seemed eager to drag out his story.

"Rei? I think you bump into Rei too often." Serena begins to pout, remembering Darien and Rei's former "relationship" and…

"Darien!" Serena's ditzy mind jumps from one thought to the next as she grabs hold of the beautiful opal ring in it pinkish, platinum shades in the shape of a familiar heart. "My ring!" Serena kisses the opal she'd be so worried about for weeks, since she first realized it was missing.

"Rei found it in the pocket in one of those kimonos you wore for the program. You didn't happen to think you lost it, did you?" Darien's smile was enough for Serena to see that he wasn't angry with her scatterbrained ways, as he slips the lost ring on her finger—the same left hand he did what seemed so long ago—a promise of the lifetime they would spend together…

"Me? Lose my engagement ring? Oh no! Not me!" After a long relieved gaze at the beautiful heart ring, Serena's big grin looks up to her tall, eyebrows-raised husband. Her eyes close in her sweet baby face as Darien leans down to kiss her smiling lips.

"Be truthful, Meatball head. You did it."

Darien stops quizzically, looking down at his youthful wife, critically studying the unmoving lips etched in a sweet smile, knowing the voice who had just said those words was unquestioningly hers.

"Wh-what did you say, Serena?" A logical man, Darien could not explain how his less-than-skillful-at-conjuring-wife could have learned to throw her voice.

"I said, I didn't lose my engagement—" Serena, perhaps not hearing the voice, or more likely, thinking it was her conscious berating her fibbing, repeats her last vocal sentiment. The innocent smile was still shining up at Darien until…

"You lost it, you liar! You don't deserve such a nice ring! Here! Give it to me!" Her voice, her hand, her face—even down to the same exact dress. Serena finds herself in surprise turning to gaze into the crystal blue eyes of her exact duplicate double!

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" Serena screeches, backing against the couch behind her in shock.

"I said,' GIVE IT TO ME!'"

Even in her worst moods, Serena could never be as threatening as her doppelganger was at the moment as she moves in toward the real Serena, reaching for the hand that the ring was now on…

SLAP! Her attacking hand is thrust away as Darien moves in between the two versions of his wife.

"Who are you!" He demands, authoritatively.

"Who am I? Muffin, don't take that tone with me! You know who I am, don't you?" From forceful to playful, the second Serena runs a sweet finger up a suspicious Darien's chest. The loving smile on her face was pasted there until suddenly, her small hand jumps to his surprised neck, squeezing around it with unbelievable strength—well beyond anything Serena could ever muster.

"How do you like it, Muffin! Remember you did this to my little neck, you big, strong man! Well I DO!" With amazing power and speed both, Serena #2 squeezes the shocked man's neck even harder, rushing with him out into the open balcony. Her little, yet powerful hands were still wrapped tightly around his thorax.

"STOP! STOP!" Serena #1 races after them, pounding on herself (well, you know) trying to loosen the seemingly unbreakable arm from its grasp around Darien's poor neck, but it wouldn't budge.

"Leave him alone! Who are you! How do you know all this about us! Put him down!" Serena screams as the rain pours down on the three of them. The evil Serena was threatening to lift Darien's form over the balcony's edge.

"If you insist, Meatball head. You're next, after all. That is, after I get rid of—"

WHAM!

Kicked flat, dead center in the gut, the wind knocked out of her, but it was still not enough to release her unyielding grip. Darien manages to get a little loosening around the neck, enough to breathe out a few short words.

"Serena! Get—out of here! Run!" He commands, her safety the most important thing to him.

She shakes her head, tears in her eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that, Muffin! Eat pavement!" Serena's evil double coughs out, holding the soaking wet man over the edge—and lets him go…

"**STOP!" **Serena screams at the top of her lungs, stretching across the balcony railing, grabbing Darien's flailing hand in an unbelievable save with her right hand. Her left hand extended out to her double, the ring on it ripe for the taking, as Serena #2 grabs the hand greedily for the object she wanted…

_Strategy…Is that what I've learned? That's what you've been trying to teach me, isn't it? Maybe I am getting better. Hold on, Muffin! Here we go!_

Scattered thoughts zap through Serena's mind as the invader does as she is expected to, grabbing the hand with the ring. Serena uses this momentum of the pull backwards and Darien's descent downwards, with a little bit of luck and ingenuity combined, to send the fake "her" flying over the edge of the railing, letting Darien's strangling neck go in the surprise with a short Serena-ish squeal as she falls. She disappears into the dark, hailing rainstorm below.

"Hold on!" Serena cries out to her husband, she wasn't quite strong enough to hold on to his hands much longer in the rain.

"Got it!" Darien grunts as his strong hand extends itself over to reach the balcony's railing. He pulls himself up, landing in a soaked to the bone heap on the balcony. Serena falls down next to him, enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Darien, I was so scared!" She sobs, adding to the moisture already drenching his chest.

"Serena… cough, cough …are you all right?" Darien asks, looking into her eyes for confirmation. Reflected in her eyes was concern, relief, fear. Darien knew his wife well enough to instinctively know what was happening in the sky behind him. He didn't need his own eyes as he watches hers dart up towards whatever was behind his back.

Leaping as he scoops up his frozen stock-still wife in his arms, Darien and Serena are just missed by a stream of blasting hearts exploding pink, iridescent light on the balcony. It's radiance burned a heart shaped hole into the cement floor.

"You thought you were done with me so easily, eh, Moon Princess? Gotta say, you're not the same wimpy girl I was told you would be, Sailor Moon." Taunting with her words, standing high on the dark raincloud, a very busty "angel", more of a demon though pale pinks, replete with white feathered wings to hold her high on the pounding rains. She swoops in towards the couple, evil intent evident though, opposite of the angelic wings and melon pink flowing hair, and her beautiful though empty eyes.

Dodging attack after attack, Serena skitters across the balcony as Darien rushes the creature, attacking it physically with his only weapon—a broom handle left on the balcony by Serena earlier. He expertly holds the creature back, and Serena knew this was her cue.

Ignoring the scary thunder crashing about her, she raises her hand to the sky.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" She starts her call, transforming herself into the winged eternal Sailor Soldier amidst the flurry of feathers and sparkling light she was growing more and more accustomed to again.

WHACK! Right on the head with the brush end of the broom, Darien smirks as he lands a hit on the creature's contrary head.

"How dare you touch me with that filthy thing! Just because you're not wearing a tuxedo, you should still act like a gentleman!" With a pout, she reminded him of Serena's ditzy ways somehow. The creature rubs her head, pointing an accusing finger at the poor man defending his home, his wife, as the monster angrily yanks a small, dark jewel from her chest. She shrieks along the balcony, rushing towards a taken aback Darien, grabbing him and pushing him flat down on his back. "Just for that I'm going to drain your energy too! Imagine you messing with my hair!" Taking the dark gem, the winged intruder presses it to Darien's struggling neck.

"Stop right there, Monster! You better put him down if you know what's good for you! I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! And on behalf of the moon,"

Eternal Sailor Moon steps out. Her radiant eyes the only brightness in the dark night.

"I'll punish you. Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." The angel rolls her eyes. "Why don't you ever change those sorry lines into something cooler, with more zip to it?" She asks on the side as she pauses in her attack on Darien to comment.

"How do you know so much about me!" Indignant at the monster's continual knowledge of things Negacreeps usually don't know about, Sailor Moon puts her hands on her hips. She also forgetting that they were in the midst of a battle.

"Because I know you, Serena. I couldn't be here if you didn't give me life." Holding up one finely manicured hand, the angelic creature displays the opal heart ring on her left hand. "And besides I have other sources." She cackles mysteriously.

"Hey! That's my ring! You thief! Give it back!" Sailor Moon cries out.

"Oh, this ring? I wonder how much energy the man who gave it to you has? Hmm? He should be a prize? The Prince of Earth—sworn to protect you. Only fools would protect an airhead like you! You're a worthless girl!" Masterfully, the creature reaches out, ripping back the silk shirt and connecting the dark crystal to Darien's chest, right over his heart.

"No! Stop!" Running to help him, Sailor Moon is throw back, after colliding smack into an invisible forcefield. Only the rain's torrents made the heart-shaped dome around Darien and his attacker visible.

"Darien! Darien!" Serena bangs at the forcefield as she hears the peals of ditzy laughter from inside the bubble. She sees Darien—her love, her life, her important one—laying only semi-conscious, reaching his hand out to her as his life is ebbed away. His energy was draining, leaving his body…

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Sailor Moon screeches from the bottom of her heart. No pain was felt more intensely, no love stronger than what she and Darien had together. It was something she would NEVER let go of.

Suddenly from somewhere within her heart, a small light grows, growing flashing and then exploding into brightness. It echoed through her soul, the words, the energy, newly born of her spirit—of the need to protect the one she loved beyond love. To keep him close to her, safe forever. The rain suddenly ceases, the clouds part to reveal a shining light—

"SPARKLING FULL MOON SILVER RADIANCE!" The resounding words aglow with confidence by the Princess calling the moon to lend its support, feathers and light glimmering all about her, surrounding her. Thousands of silver-white light beams combine together into a single, powerful beacon of light piercing through the darkness. The revealed full moon above rained its power down upon her, as Sailor Moon aims at the monster attacking her beloved prince.

The brilliance breaks through the barrier as if it were nothing but an illusion. Directed at the unsuspecting evil angel, she explodes with a dazzling, silver-white light from every pore of her body. The evilness was wiped away save for one tiny shadow of a shadow, retreating down in through the cracks of the balcony floor.

"Darien! Darien! Are you all right! Oh, Darien!" Rushing to his prone body, Eternal Sailor Moon lifts his head, cradling him in her arms as her teardrops fall on his unconscious cheek.

"Sailor Moon, you…were wonderful." Darien's dark blue eyes open, sparkling at his beautiful rescuer. I knew you could do it. I believed in you. I always have. Here." Darien's weakened fingers reach for his chest as he lifts the object that was dropped there when the creature was destroyed.

"On my heart, as you will forever be Serena. I'm so proud of you." He slips the ring back onto Sailor Moon's gloved finger, Darien smiles weakly, gazing up at her shining, fresh in the moonlight, beauty. She, who he knew was the chosen one this earth he was so a part of, needed. He too needed her brilliance, her shine and her love, as the rain falls no longer this night. The radiance of the reflection of intense light from the balcony that night seen and awed by many occupants of Tokyo, stretching its beam around the country, even reported to be seen in lands far distant, across seas and oceans. For there was no glimmer more dazzling than that of the light of true, true love.

"Yet another failed attempt, Queen Metallia. As I told you, the boy would make no difference to our mission." King Pearlrellion's bold with jealousy words are calmly stated as he addresses the evil queen in her underground labyrinth.

"Such impudence, Pearlrellion! Remember who gave you those vast powers! You think yourself so highly! **I WILL TELL YOU **how this mission is to be led. You err in your insignificant thoughts. The power of the legendary Moon Princess has been revealed. Now see the mission laid before you by no work of your own. My heir has chosen well—far better than you, Pearlrellion."

Stinging words echo through the dark cave as Metallia's voice resounds with majestic indignance at the King's intolerable questioning of her orders.

"The choice was perfect. That girl is filled with pure energy we can tap for you, Metallia." Another voice enters the dark, shadowy room. A younger voice, not half as loud or biting as the evil Queen's but still, somewhere in that voice, could be heard the presence of raw evil.

"It was your weakling shadow who failed us, Pearlrellion." Dressed in an all black leather suit, tight fitting around his well-formed muscles, trimmed in mint green chains laced around his arms and neck, tall leather boots cover his pants up to his thighs as the young heir to Metallia's evil ambition strides out before them. His garb, though powerful looking and male as intended, was a haunting reflection of the uniform he once wore when he was on the side of good instead of evil—when he was the Sailor known as Star Healer.

"Do not challenge me, boy." Pearlrellion's anger gets the better of him despite Metallia's presence. Just who was this young rapscallion who waltzes in on Metallia's coattails, attempting to usurp the power she has promised him?

"**Pearlrellion!"** Metallia's voice hits the cave like a crash of thunder, her anger rising.

"Metallia! I need not your protection as much as I need not this young boy's criticisms! If you dare to challenge me, "King", then there will be only one outcome." Like a raging inferno, young Robin Starr's eyes blaze with contempt at the taller man he was glaring at. His shorter stance didn't take away anything from the raw power glowing, bathed in a mint green light behind his threat.

Instead of the anger she expected to see from Metallia at this, Queen Aquamarianna watched quietly from the sidelines of her throne. She was rather surprised by the cackling laughter suddenly echoing through the throne room. Metallia's anger ebbed despite her young heir's impudence towards both her and Pearlrellion—maybe because of it.

"He is what I knew he would be, as you are, King." Metallia's voice begins to wail again, utilizing this friction between men to get what she wanted from both of them. While she didn't need Pearlrellion any longer, his evil ambition could still be put to good use. "Energy. I require it. My young firebrand, o honored king, you both have the power to seek it out and capture it for me. However it is done, this is my demand."

FLASH!

In an explosion of gleaming light, Metallia makes her own powers of evil known, flaring her authority over such simple things as life or death. Pearlrellion bows his loyalty and homage as does Aquamarianna, who out of the corner of her bowing eye, notices he who does not bow. He was standing up, his arms firmly crossed in a defiant pose. Those dazzling green eyes were laughing at her husband's subservience. He mouth smirked at Pearlrellion's weakness before Metallia.

_Is it simply youth? Or it is confidence and knowledge in the power he holds? This requires further investigation…_

After Metallia's presence dims to nothingness, Aquamarianna, a woman of wiles herself, who knew power and men very well, and how to connive and manipulate to her own advantage, makes her way over to the men she sees before her.

"Do you not fear Queen Metallia, young one?" Aquamarianna slinks (there was no other word for the way she was holding herself) towards Robin, her large aqua eyes blinking innocent as a dove at him with a question.

"There is nothing and no one I fear." Confidently, the silver-haired twenty year old thrusts his chin out. He half closed eyes lazily regarded first Pearlrellion, then the sepulcher in which Metallia displayed her evil energy before them only moments again. Evil combines with the arrogance this particular young man always had more than a healthy dose of, making him a hostile opponent indeed.

"I agree with Metallia. He has the potential we require, my love." Aquamarianna then bats her eyes at her silently fuming husband.

"Potential, yes. But can you deliver, boy?" Pearlrellion had his own share of arrogance to vent on this arrogant—

"Your shadow minions, where are they? Your cultivation of evil is less than satisfactory. I will personally see to them and their targets, King, from now on. And then you will see results." Robin's right-in-his-face attitude was just too much. The king was about to lash out in anger when his queen stops him with her soothing caress.

"Remember, my King, he is only here to aid our mission. If he can assure our take-over of this small world, we should allow him to proceed with all speed. You deserve to be ruler over all, my king." She whispers into his ear, knowing how to push his buttons with the greed overtaking him.

"You are correct as always, my Queen. I will put up with him for now. Until we no longer require his services." Deceit was on both sides, for evil has no true allies. Pearlrellion was deceiving Robin for his power hungry use, Aquamarianna deceiving Pearlrellion for her own ambitions, and Metallia deceiving them all with the promise of power she intended not to keep.

The only one left remaining out of this loop, yet still immersed in it, through no fault of his own, was Robin. The only one his stingingly truthful arrogance was deceitful to was he.

There was something he feared though—not the common fear of both King and Queen of death and power loss, no. Still buried somewhere, shoved down deep, deep inside, was the little child—the one that cried out in pain for help, the one who was prepared to kill himself when his family was cruelly taken away from him. The child who had reached out to another, across the universe for love, for though buried down, hidden in his tortured soul, Robin still feared being alone. Though, at this moment, Metallia's evil energies surged through his body, mind and soul—that was a fact that he was shielding himself from.

Early the next morning, the four inner Scouts find themselves called to an emergency meeting at Rei's temple by Darien.

"Well, where are they? It's 6:00 AM! Darien's got some nerve waking us up so early and not showing up!" Rei, a real grump, especially in the morning, loudly explains her frustrations.

"Did he tell you the reason? My conversation with him was very brief." Amy, her nose buried in a textbook as usual, looks up across the little table she and her friends were gathered at.

"Nah, he just said it was something important." Rei sighs, sipping her tea impatiently.

"That's what he told me too, I think." Mina yawns, her face puzzled. "Was that what he said, Artemis? I was so sleepy, I didn't hear it at all."

BIG YAWN! to which Artemis responds in kind.

"Yeah, Mina, that's what he said." Slump! Artemis falls back down to the nice warm radiator beneath him.

"Here's some more biscuits and muffins, gang!" Lita rejoins the group, sliding the door closed behind her, while balancing a tray of goodies expertly, setting it sprightly down before them.

"How can you be in such a good mood so early in the morning, Lita?" Mina yawns again, just now beginning to mix her messy hairbow in her askew hair.

"I love mornings, don't you? Especially when the air is so fresh and leaves are so bright with beautiful autumn colors like they are today." Lita smiles as she gazes out the window, a dreamy expression on her face.

"You had a sleep over with Lizzie last night, didn't you?" Rei smirks knowingly.

"Ye-es." Lita smiles innocently enough.

"And her brother didn't stop by—by any chance—did he?" Mina catches on.

"Well, as a matter of fact, Andrew did." Lita nods. "He brought a movie to cheer Lizzie up since her boyfriend is moving away today. He stayed a while and we talked some after Liz fell asleep. That's all."

"Uh-huh." Rei and Mina exchange teasing glances, though both knew that with such a good guy as Andrew, even easily love-struck Lita was safe alone with him.

"You guys shouldn't do that." Amy's quiet voice suddenly adds. "Andrew needs his studying time for that big upcoming medical exam. He needs constant study. It's supposed to be very difficult." A study-freak herself, Amy sympathized with anyone else's academic endeavors. She advised them to study! Study! Study! Until their brains were ready to melt.

"A-my!" The three girls around her sigh in unison at her.

"Besides, I don't see you and Greg studying all the time." Lita defends her "love life."

"Yeah, wasn't that you sipping ice cream shakes together with him on Saturday morning?" Rei raises a brow.

"Oh, you guys saw us!" With a small voice and a big blush, Amy looks down, pushing her large rimmed glasses up further on her nose as if to hide from her guilty truths.

Just looking at her, teasingly, Lita, Mina and Rei begin to giggle. Amy soon joined in as Artemis covered his ears, when the temple door slides open.

"It's so good to hear you guys laughing! I thought I'd never see you again!" Bursting into Serena tears, Serena rushes into the room, throwing her arms around each of her dearest friends with a good old-fashioned sob.

"Serena, what's happened?"

"Why are you acting like this!"

"Get a grip, girl!"

"Let go of me, you stupid Meatball!"

"Don't be so hard on her, Rei." For once, Darien stands up for his whiny wife as he too enters the temple room.

"After last night's battle, I wouldn't blame her for a few spilled tears." Darien holds Serena, who clings to him most of all.

"BATTLE!" All four girls shout, rocking a poor, napping Artemis who falls off the radiator.

Twenty minutes of vivid battle replays, as only Serena could do, in her imaginative and descriptive way, later—the group looks to each other in consideration of the event Serena just retold.

"I myself wouldn't have bought all this if Darien didn't back up your story, Serena." Rei says snidely crossing her arms.

"What? You wouldn't have believed I was attacked!" Serena angrily whines in her high-pitched strains.

"No, we just wouldn't have believed that you single-handedly saved Darien, destroyed the monster and got a brand-new power all while it was thundering outside. Consider me impressed, girlfriend." Mina says, while Amy and Lita nod in agreement. Even Rei was secretly impressed though she would never admit to that Meatball-head.

"So, what does it all mean?" Lita asks, worry on her brow.

"What is the enemy after this time?" Artemis questions.

"And who is the next target?" Luna asks.

"I wonder, is it something to do with women's jewelry?" Rei asks, intuitively.

"Yes, that does seem to be the one common thread in each attack. Remember, Molly's pendant, Lizzie's necklace and now Serena's ring. All three Nega-monsters took their form in colors." Amy puts together logically as she types in all the factors in her mini-computer.

"Then why isn't everyone being attacked? There's loads of jewelry out there." Mina asks.

"Give me your ring, Serena. Maybe there's some kind of evil aura on it still." Rei takes the opal ring before the temple fire, whispering her forbidding chants over it. "No." She comes back to the table, handing Serena back the ring. "I don't get anything."

"Anybody got a piece of jewelry? There's only one way to find out." Mina bravely grabs Lita's neck, where a gold studded-with-diamonds cross hung and yanks it in her hands. She roughly gazes deep into the sparkling, though old, gems. She rubs it and shakes the cross about.

"Stop it, Mina! That belonged to my mom." Lita pulls it back, looking at it herself.

"Nope, nothing's happening." Mina comes to the conclusion quickly, then gets another brainstorm. "Maybe it only hits ditzy girls. See? Molly, then Lizzie and then…" Mina grins sheepishly as she grins at Victim #3, who in her own professional opinion, was the ultimate of ditzes.

"If we're going by that scale, Mina, then you're next for sure." Artemis grumbles snidely.

"What! What, Artemis! You're gonna get it for that!" Chasing the poor cat out into the hall with a rolled up newspaper, Mina dashes around Rei's room, knocking things carelessly about.

"Stupid Mina!" Rei calls out, shaking her fist at the departed, out the door friend as she gathers up the mess of things scattered about.

"All right, all right! All of you! Get out of here! You've got dance classes, Mina! Lita, you'll be late for the café, and Amy, well, I don't have to remind you." Rei smiles at the one girl, standing all ready at the door, her bookbag packed to go.

"Darien, off to work! Out! OUT!" Rei pushes the hustling gang out the door.

"I guess this meeting's over." Luna sighs at how it was so difficult to have a good conversation with all the gang present.

"Come on, Artemis." Luna drags the smashed like a fly against the wall Artemis out to go scout out the town for any sign of the new enemy.

"All right. Now I can go clean up the mess in here—" Rei smacks her hands together and looks down to find the room empty save for one smallish Meatball-headed girl who was hungrily scarfing down the remainder of the muffins on the table.

"Serena! What are you still doing here! Go home." Rei orders, pointing her friend out the door.

"Oh, Rei, you're so mean!" Serena starts to sob again.

"Don't start the waterworks again! All right, you can stay." Rei sighs as Serena immediately brightens up—

"And help me clean up this mess."

Serena's smile turns into a lazy frown as she stuffs the last muffin into her mouth.


	27. Chapter 27

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 27: ****The Beginning of the End—Swirling Shadows**

_What are you dreaming of, my ocean maiden? I never liked it when you indulged in that world by yourself without me. _Alex Sokova smiles softly at the woman laying peacefully unconscious. Her soft, aqua curls cascade across the pillow like a sweet ocean breeze. Windswept, she lies in perfect dormancy, the sleeping beauty of fairy tales—the tender princess awaiting the awakening from her beloved Prince Charming.

_A fairy tale, that's all it is. _Alex sadly reflects, caressing Michelle's closing eyelids gently. _Reality is never so kind. _

Once again, Alex's own eyes close tightly as she enters her own world of indulgence--one where fierce battles are fought, where dreams are cherished, one where evil is sought out and her hunt for her treasured maiden's star-crossed lover continues. But, in frustration yet, to no avail.

"Ugh." Alex grunts, gritting her teeth. She knew that Metallia was out there, that Robin Starr was out there, and yet, they were still invisible to her highly trained senses.

"What's up, Ally? You look all tense." Sayer's shrill voice reaches her ears as she, without even turning, answers him.

"I thought you and your brother were going to rip up your contracts with the recording company." Alex says, her eyes still closed. The growing demands of their agents and producers, as to where the third of the Three Lights whereabouts was harried them. Robin's extended Honeymoon excuse was just not cutting it with them any longer. The two months had quickly become three, with no guarantee of his return, plus the rumors of a tragic fatal accident had spread like wildfire in the musical community. All this had done nothing to calm their backers'concerns. Terry had decided that enough was enough. For without Robin there could be no "Three Lights".

"We were but, hell, who really needs Robin anyway? With me as lead singer and Ter as backup, no one would even know the little squirt was missing. So we left everything as it was." With those unfeeling words, Sayer comes up behind his wife. He wraps his arms around her neck in a playful way.

"A little cold, isn't it?" Alex, her eyes still tightly closed, comments to him as he nibbles her ear. His hands snake down her back.

"What's cold? What I said?" Sayer stops his kisses, looking at her closed eyes quizzically.

"No, not that. Your touch." Her eyes snap open, revealing a flash of anger—of pure instinct, stemmed from her knowledge of the soul of her love. It was knowledge that went beyond just physical things of this Earth. The touch was not actually cold, just the feeling behind it.

SLAM!

In the flicker of the wind, the man on her shoulder is slammed away, slipping across the room hard against the apartment wall.

"Ally, what are you---?" Plaintively, Sayer tries to gather himself up from the pile Alex had just thrown him into on the floor as he massages the jaw that was slowly oozing blood down his chin.

"Don't you give me that cr—" Alex stars to say, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Fine. I was told you were a smart one." Sayer's smirking face doesn't even get to finish his statement, as Alex flies across the room with a spin kick high in his gut, sending him catapulting backwards into the hallway of the apartment building.

But Sayer was no wimp. He got up and belted her back, the two of them violently scuffling in the hallway for many a gawker on their floor to see.

"See? I told you that young Starr boy had a woman living with him." One old lady from Apt #1203 says knowingly to another resident of the building.

"And a lively one at that. Look at her go at him." This was the most excitement this old lady had seen in ages. She threw her hands in fists, pretending to fight with Alex's every punch.

"I'm sure he deserves it. It's probably due to another woman. He looks the type, doesn't he?" Whispering tantalizing gossip all the while, their delicate sensibilities weren't harmed a mite, the old ladies from next door watch in pleasure at the real live fisticuffs soap opera taking place before them.

"Almost as good as—" Sayer taunts as he rolls atop her, almost slamming her unconscious against the wall. His strength was unbelievable as she well knew his limitations.

"Not..uh…nearly…Starr." With a bursting flying kick as Sayer ventures to press something cold to her chest, Alex knees her would-be husband powerfully, sending him reeling with a flying shove back into the apartment.

Standing up, she huffs from the exhausting efforts. She's about to follow her attacker back into the apartment when she hears a loud cheer.

"You go at him, Sister!" One old woman shouts across the hallway, pushing her spectacles up.

"Give him heck!" Eighty-year-old Mrs. Jones shakes her fist in the air. (Too much WWF wrestling shows for this crowd, you could plainly see.)

"Don't worry, ladies." Alex says civilly enough, brushing the hair from her eyes. "I will." Alex smirks, rushing back into the apartment, slamming the door behind her, to the thumbs up and cheering behind, egging her on. This was something a fighter like Alex Sokova didn't need, yet still she reveled in it, as she produces a golden stick from thin air.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER—MAKE UP!"

Transforming in streams of light, Alex becomes Super Sailor Uranus, one woman—one soldier—whose hard-won intimate feelings for another should never dared be trifled with. It took only one touch, one feeling, for Alex to know this person was not the one who had sworn his soul to her forever.

Dashing into the living where she was sure he was still laying, Sailor Uranus was shocked to find him gone. Her swift eyes followed the trail of blood leaving crimson stains upon the hardwood floor. It led into the room at the end of the hall.

"Michelle." Uranus breathlessly flies at a speed beyond the wind to the room where her beloved was defenselessly within.

Smashing the door in, she sees a silver lizard-like creature perched over the slumbering Michelle. Its shimmering scaly tail swished about with the shape of a little arrow at its end. It was a strange, other-worldly creature indeed. Even more grotesque, the reptilian turns at her entrance sharply, revealing a face with digital numbers in its yellow-green eyes blinking. Its mouth was in the shape of a symbolized alarm-bell, reminding her of a watch, even down to the letters engraved in antique style across the back of its scaly head.

It was indeed a marked resemblance to the engraved watch she had given Sayer months ago for his birthday.

"Move away from her, monster." Sailor Uranus' quick mind reels from what it could all possibly mean for Sayer. But her precise tactical mind focused on the situation at hand. Protecting Michelle was the most important thing she would ever have to do.

"Youzzzzzz won't shoot aszzzzzz long aszzzzzz I'm in front of her, can't you? Zzzzz? The creature's lizard tongue too, was in the shape of a watch hand. Each finger, if you could call long scaly tentacles that, pointed as that of a second hand as well. They were pointed and sharp to a deadly degree, with a dark crystal in its clasped hand, moving towards Michelle's sleeping form.

Pausing to assess the perplexing situation, Alex angrily eyes the creature. She was trying to think of some way to kill it without giving it the chance to harm Michelle.

"If you touch one hair on her head," Uranus threatens, biding her time, as Michelle seems to begin to stir. This draws Alex's attention away for only the slightest of seconds, but it was enough time for the swift creature to lash its sharp tail out at her—knocking her flat across the room. Her own blood spilled out as she dizzily tries to get to her feet, crawling on her knees back into the room she was just tossed from to find Michelle still laying there, safe in her unconscious state.

But the creature was gone.

Hearing the clamor of battle out on the balcony, Uranus smiles slightly, her heart lifting inside as she hears a familiar Sailor yell.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" It's blinding light was soon followed by a returning attack from his opponent.

"WATCH ZZZZZ HANDSZZZZZZ SPINNING ZZZZZZZ." The detestable lizard oozes out the slipping words. Uranus was almost at the balcony, though she wasn't able to move as quickly as she would've liked.

Despite the nasty wound in her side, she was moving extremely fast as her eyes look out to the balcony's sun drenched sky.

POW!

The two powers meet in a violent explosion of light, knocking Sailor Uranus back onto her knees. She gets back up, racing out into the balcony, through the smoke and rubble of the railings, in spite of the pain.

For him she would run through fire, for him she would give everything—even if it meant her own death. There he was, on the ground, laying still and crumpled up in a pile near the balcony edge.

His black curls and long ponytail were askew, dirt and rubble scratched on his face.

"Fighter!" Alex hurtles over a fallen balcony edge, flying to him. She was just about to take hold of him as he begins to stir.

"Ally." Star Fighter whispers beneath the rubble—but it was not uttered from the lips of the Fighter Uranus was rushing towards. Her eyes flit to the origin of the sound and there, another Fighter lay. Battle worn and injured, much the same as the other. One was her Fighter, her Sayer and needing her help. And the other was a shameless fake, trying to manipulate her feelings enough for it to carry out its evil deeds.

"Get up." Alex commands the two Fighters, who both slowly rise to their feet. Each nursed an injured body part as they look up to her with a question.

She walks in front of them both.

"Ally, I'm the real one!" One Fighter claims.

"What! Come on!" The other one smirks.

"Did you think you could fool me so easily? Wasn't one try enough for you to know I can't be deceived?" With those final words, Sailor Uranus sends a smashing punch into the gut of one Fighter—the one who had called her Ally. The one whose eyes were—the ones of the Fighter she had fallen in love with.

Down the real Sayer goes. His face was in shock as he sinks down. In that split second of triumph, that short moment of which he thought his trickery was complete on her, Uranus uses the blinding speed to her advantage.

Spinning on her high heel upon him now, breaking teeth and his jaw as well with a pounding punch. Her knuckles were steeled with anger as the false Fighter's green blood trickles down his broken nose and jaw. Uranus reaches for the sky the next second later.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

She screams low and long, slicing the screeching in surprise fake Fighter's visage in two. Her confidence that she got the right one was rewarded as he flickers from handsome (though a bit disfigured after her fist was done with him) to that of the disgusting lizard whispering "He was right about you….zzzzzz." It's snake tongue slithered out, just as even those words melt away—only a shadow left to escape to the sky.

Uranus races to the edge of the balcony as she follows its descent, wishing she could follow the shadow to where she knew Metallia's lair would be. But now she had no way to do so, especially in the condition she was in.

Uranus grunts in pain, holding onto her bloody side. She knew just how close that battle was. She saw the power behind the enemy increasing—the element of surprise was her saving grace—this time.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Fighter's voice notes with a smirk as he holds his own pounding gut, looking up at her.

"Immensely." Alex smirks back, meeting his eyes. _Bright eyes. _

She runs a gloved hand over his beautiful features.

"Geez, Ally. How'd you know for sure it wasn't me. He was a dead ringer!" Fighter asks, touching her bleeding side lightly.

"I didn't." Alex smiles wickedly. "Figured I'd get rid of at least one problem, either way."

"You sure know how to hurt a guy after he's been attacked by a psychopathic lizard watchman! Good thing I'm fast. I guess it figured I'd come back home immediately when it followed me to the studio."

"And why didn't you?" Alex says as she de-transformed.

"Saw a pretty girl on the way, of course." Sayer teases back in his natural form again. The pair share a mutual knowing smile. Their teasing and banters were their own brand of "sweet whispered" words. The looks in their eyes were enough to show the love the other felt, as they stand together in the blazing sunlight, the wind whistling softly through them.

Side by side, the two battle worn lovers limp back into their battered apartment, as a large crystallized mirror somewhere far deep within the earth blinks out its periscope, spying upon them.

A small dark shadow slides down into the murky cavern, writhing in agony.

"The shadow was defeated yet again. Your conditioning made no difference, boy." King Pearlrellion's smile was almost triumphant in its snideness.

"Only because it was a double of my…of a stupid person who all too often lets his arrogance get the better of him. And Sailor Uranus—even I must admit though it pains me—is a force to be reckoned with, to which, right now, I will gladly oblige."

The male form of the Sailor known as Star Healer, evil intent raging in his eyes, steps towards the dark mirror, fully intending to pass through to challenge a battle, and in his own arrogance, assuredly defeat, to that Sailor Soldier to whom he held a crossed-over, personal grudge against.

"Stop, my young heir! I command you to halt!" Queen Metallia's raspy voice calls from nowhere and everywhere at once.

Robin, indeed, does pause in his stride, but one flash of those brilliant green eyes was enough to show anything but quiet obedience.

"You do not command me, old woman. I do as I please!" The man in black leather had his own raspy voice and it shouts back in disdain at the order as he takes another step towards the mirror.

"SILENCE!" Showing more patience with this young man, than with anyone before in her endless existence, Queen Metallia in her vast evilness, was not a force to be trifled with—or questioned. But then again, perhaps proving his relation to her, neither was Robin. He didn't quiver in fear one iota, as anyone else would—that included Queen Aquamarianna and even King Pearlrellion. They shivered at Metallia's ferocious display.

Maybe seeing his bravery in her forceful attack as promising, maybe seeing his bitter arrogance as a reflection of herself, Metallia softens her stance a little. She decides on a different tact—not wanting to be at odds with her precocious heir.

"Take this advice to heart from an "old woman", young one. Do not show yourself before your victims. Not yet. I have found that fear of an unknown evil strikes deeper into the soul than any unknown." But still, with these easy words, Metallia continues on with a last warning of exactly who was in control here. "And remember, you are MY heir. And I am the true master." With that parting reminder, Metallia's wicked light fades and with it, the mirror in front of Robin.

"As yet." Robin mumbles under his breath. Aquamarianna and Pearlrellion exchange glances at his bold words and actions to suit as well. Robin merely flipped his hand and another mirror, another gateway into the bright world, opened at his powerful whim. He had a longtime fight to settle with those particular Sailor Soldiers…

"Young Prince!" Aquamarianna suddenly rushes forward, grasping at Robin's departing arm. "Please, please do not anger her Majesty, the Queen." She lowers her eyes as if she believed Metallia was still listening in.

"And what do you care if I do?" Robin stops, considering her for a moment—her eyes, her blue eyes and similar hair color reminded him of someone—someone very important out there…

"She has great plans for us—for all of us." Aquamarianna gives a glance back to her sulky husband, trying to appease his jealousy and yet, there was something so…attractive about this young heir. Aquamarianna with her womanly intuitions sensed something far more than striking fear in the hearts of those soon to be at their command. There was something out there that struck fear in even the omnipotent Metallia concerning this handsome young man and the outside world….

"Then, for you, I will stay. Until I decide when I should go—and no one else." Robin arrogantly announces, striding away into another dark crevice within this evil lair.

Spending the past few days since Serena's reported attack in deep meditation, she utilizes her telepathic abilities in search of some hint as to their newest enemy.

Rei Hino sits perched tense in a cross-legged, Indian style. Her bright red temple uniform was tucked beneath her as she holds her head high—her eyes closed and directed at the small flickering flame before her.

"Akuu na teki mite tai deru ima jiyuu hin hi no hi no hou you aku na teki mite tai deru ima…"

Over and over, the young temple priestess speaks her native tongue, chanting for the evil enemy to show themselves to her in her fire. But as yet it was to no avail. The flame remained small and unyielding in its mysteries to her.

_Frustrating! It's so frustrating! I know the enemy is drawing near! I can feel it! The enemy—the enemy is…_

Rei focuses her eyes on the embers of the fire, snapping them tightly shut as she concentrates hard…harder…harder yet, almost on the verge of a breakthrough she knows, when—

"Hi there, Rei! I don't mean to disturb you or anything, but, just though you might want some more herbal tea. It's just the way you like it. Two spoons of pure sugarcane ground up exactly like—"

A cheery Chad slides in a tray of tea and cakes, knowing nothing of the torment on Rei's overwhelmed soul. He only wanted to cheer her up, especially from the grumpy mood she's been in. But—

"Chad! How many times have I told you to never bother me when I'm in here meditating?" Her chants dashed, Rei could feel her reading already slipping away as she vents her anger at Chad. He shrinks back at her ferocious response.

"NEVER!" Rei explodes, her fiery temper getting the better of her as she jumps to her feet, physically shoving the poor man out the sliding paper door of the temple.

"Leave me alone, okay!"

Chad sheepishly looks down as he is rejected once again. _Man, I was only trying to be helpful. _Chad sadly sighs as he picks his broom back up. _Rei, sometimes I wish I didn't lov—_Chad, about to smack his broom on the ground to punish it for this world's cruelty to unrequited hearts, when he stops midstream and still manages to connect the broom's bristles to Serena's head.

"Owie!" Serena sings, rubbing her head.

"Oh, sorry, Serena!" Chad says apologetically. He had been thinking over his non-existent relationship with Rei and hadn't even noticed Serena coming up the steps.

"That's all right, Chad. How's Rei? Mina stopped by before, and said she's been meditating all morning! So I was worried!" Serena tries to peek through the paper wall of the temple, but cannot see her moody friend.

"All morning? She's been at the sacred fire almost straight for days! Like, she doesn't eat or sleep much anymore. Sheesh. I'm like, totally worried for her too, Serena." Chad, like, says in concern, he too looking to where Rei was within the temple. They see a flame break out, flickering as both he and Serena jump up at the sudden shouting voices—and then a high-pitched shriek…

After chewing Chad out major this time, Rei sits back down in front of the fire. But she was no longer able to concentrate on it, no matter how hard she tried.

_Chad…I'm sorry, guy. I guess you were just trying to be nice. I shouldn't have been so mean. But this enemy has gotten me all tensed up. Still…I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just you always pick just the worst moment._

Rei thinks these things as she shakes her head at her long haired friend. (Thankfully, it had grown back quickly, though not at its usual length since Chad had returned from that monk shrine he was studying at in the mountains. That is, after Rei had a long chat about his sequestration with her gramps.)

_Yeah, Chad, you're my friend. _Rei smiles to herself, remembering when the good for nothing lout had first appeared just outside on the temple steps. Then, how he had come into his own as her grandpa's assistant, really doing a good job here, even though, as she had come to discover, he didn't have to. He had means well beyond that of a simple temple assistant, especially as one who is kicked around by this temple's caretakers.

But he stayed on, year after endless year, doing all the hard jobs that gramps couldn't anymore--everything for him, actually.

_And for me, too…_Rei softly smiles, recalling the many times he's done the simple caring things like bringing her tea or doing her chores or…

Rei suddenly sticks her hand into her red pleated pants pocket. Her searching fingers were rewarded as she pulls out a long string and she ties it in her hair.

_I remember when there was a time, much like this, when I was deep in meditation, that you came and cared enough to tie my loose hairs back so they wouldn't be scorched by the fire. _Smiling at the white string from his own robe—that day so long ago, Rei hears a jingle in her same pocket. She fishes out the source of the noise, and discovers her red, gleaming pottery pendant in the shape of a bird. It was the one her cousin Kengo had given to her when she was just a little girl. She had come to cherish it so. But now, it no longer just reminded her of her cousin, but also of another unshaven brown-eyed man who had dove straight into the bottom of the river that day, a few months back, when they were all at picnic by the lake. They were enjoying some summer swimming when Rei had, in distress, discovered her treasured necklace was gone from around her neck. It was Chad who had with determination, kept on searching everyday for almost a week. He knew how much the trinket meant to Rei and he wanted to find it for her. And he did. It was removed from its chain, but he had found the red bird in the monstrous river. It was unbelievable and he returned it to a pleased Rei. She felt now, that she didn't show her appreciation enough.

Rei removes the ribbon from her hair and strings the beloved pendant on it. It was a small symbol of the dreams of a young girl, melding with the hopes of a young woman as she ties it back into her hair—the crimson bird sparkling against her raven locks.

"Lovely hairpiece, where'd you get it? The local flea market—or maybe just from a man who has fleas?" Snickering, Rei barely has time to turn at the voice, sarcastic and oh-so-familiar from behind her as it begins to speak again.

"Zen ryou taisan!" ("Good spirits, begone!") Her evil double chants, it parodying her own curse ("Aku ryou taisan!") . It had the same results on Rei, paralyzing her in meditation as an evil spell paper lands on her forehead. This Rei, replete in temple kimono, down to every last detail, save for the shimmering red bird tied with a string in the real Rei's hair, reaches out to claim that too…

But no evil spell could outdo Rei's powerful goodness. She was determinedly setting her mind against it and breaks loose from the curse just in time to let out a screech and a sliding kick. It knocks her attacker flat, as some embers of the fire scatters in the resulting shuffle.

There was smoke everywhere as Serena arrives. "Rei?" She chokes, coughing, and is suddenly hit unconscious by an unknown attacker's fist before she can even register it.

"Rei, who's hurting you!" Chad throws the door wide open, ready to face down any intruder and beat him within an inch of his life if he so much as looked at Rei the wrong way.

But, as the smoke clears, Chad could clearly see just who the attacker was…

"Rei? Rei, there's like, two of you." Chad says in shock, banging his head to make sure it was still working. He thought maybe it was just him, but the fierce look on Rei's face—both of their faces—told him this was really happening.

"Well, aren't you brilliant, surfer boy?" Rei, the bad one, snidely replies and reaches out with another Japanese spell paper towards…

"Chad, watch out!" Rei warns, throwing herself between the two. The evil Rei takes the opportunity to grasp the red decorative bird from Rei's hair, yanking some with it and the white string holding it on.

"Ouch!" Rei cries out in pain as some of her hair is tugged out. Her double grasps the shimmering red object triumphantly and cackles hideously as it glows with energy. The fire at its side flares up so violently, its flames reach the temple's low ceiling, scorching and burning everything in the room it touches.

It surrounds Rei and forces Chad away from the temple as he rescues Serena's fainted form.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rei shrieks, suddenly too close to the spiking flames as she feels herself sizzling with heat when a strong hand grabs her arm. Thinking it Chad, coming to her rescue, Rei lets it pull her—but instead of being dragged outside, Rei finds herself being led deeper in towards the raging inferno by something—not a hand—more like a…

"Bird's talon?" Rei's mind feels fear biting at her as she looks up through the smoky air to find a pair of beautiful crimson wings outstretched, shielding her from the flames. The red flying creature, once a good-luck token from the gods of one of her childhood stories, was not anything good nor luck certainly. Nor was it anything God would have sent down. It was, underneath those gorgeous wings, an abomination. It was hideous with the beak of a fowl, with piercing birdlike eyes squinting at her, but with the face and form of a human. It was chicken like cross between human and beast, all aglow and blood red.

"AHHHHHH!" Rei kicks at it, but the beast was powerful, holding her down with razor sharp claws.

"Energy!" It squawks out, pressing a dark crystal to Rei's struggling chest…

When suddenly, a cloudburst of water sends the monster shrieking away in pain—cold water was apparently the enemy of this fire bird. And Chad amply provides the cold water with a hose. He doused the burning temple quickly, then gave the fowl beast all the water pressure he could muster.

"Take that, ugly!" He calls out as he does so.

"Chad…" Rei whispers, feeling slightly energy drained. She watches the creature slash out in squawks of anger and swiftly it takes to its wings, shooting of the temple "cage", soaring high into the sunlit sky.

It was about to make a killing swoop on this loathsome man who dare wet its magnificent wings…

"CHAD!" Rei's scream could pierce through anything with its ferocity. The sound, loud and pointed enough to even wake Serena from her dazed, unconscious state just in time for her to pull brave Chad (who was bravely standing there, poised to whack the monster with his broom) out of the way.

But the broom gets disintegrated at the monster's swooping claw, just missing Chad by mere inches. Serena and Chad both dive out of the way, but next time they would not be so lucky. Serena and Rei both knew as they look upwards, seeing the crimson bird soaring around for it's second, and no doubt final, killing swoop…

"Ready, Serena!" Rei dashes out to where Serena and Chad lay on the ground.

"I'm ready, Rei!" Serena dusts herself off in determination, jumping up and motioning her hand over that feather shaped heart locket attached to her dress bow.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" Serena elaborately transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. White wings, golden skirt, white boots—she was an impressive sight to see, but it was not Serena/Sailor Moon whose Chad's attention was turned upon.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Rei calls, not caring that Chad was there watching anymore as she changes over from tough temple priestess into even tougher Super Sailor Mars.

Rei was never afraid to share this secret with Chad, but the opportunity just never came up before—not until today.

"Rei, you like—like—like—" Chad stumbles over the words as he gazes in awe at his raven-haired beauty even more than before.

"I am Sailor Mars!" She announces proudly.

"And all this time I thought you were only some gorgeous karate chick!" Chad sits on the ground dumbfounded at his new, exciting discovery.

"Gorgeous, yes! But only? I'll show this overgrown bird that fire is my racket! And no one messes with it but me!" Sailor Mars runs directly in the path of the swooping bird, pointing a flame arrow at it.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She shouts, her flame arrow straight and true, but the bird dodges to the left. It wasn't enough to completely get out of the way of the blazing energy beam though.

SCREEEEEEECHHHHHHH!  
The bird makes a horrendous sound. It's wings clipped, it falls to the earth with a smashing crunch. But it was still moving, not with the same speed, but it gets up, glowing with energy, preparing for another attack.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mars calls out, believing in Serena, believing that Sailor Moon could destroy the horrible thing that threatened not only her and her home, but Chad too…

"SPARKLING FULL MOON SILVER RADIANCE!" Eternal Sailor Moon takes her cue, bolstered in the fact that Rei had faith in her newfound abilities—her light and her brilliance shined with the moon's beams. Feathers swirled, and enveloped the red bird.

It, with a final screeching squawk, faded into nothing but a shadow, leaving only Rei's crimson kiln porcelain pendant still hanging from the string she put it on just a few moments ago.

"Wow, that was like, wow! We're in some sci-fi flick! You guys are great!" Chad jumps up, not one bit weirded out by Rei's revealing her alter-ego as a Sailor Soldier. He seemed like, he was like, quite pleased with the fact. "Here, Rei." Chad scoops up the pendant and jogs it over to Sailor Mars. "You guys are just so cool." He bubbles at the thought of his Rei being beautiful warrior Sailor Mars too.

Gratefully accepting the pendant, Mars ties it around her neck. "Don't be blabbering this to everyone now, Chad." Rei's smiling demeanor hardens again. After all, her image must be kept up. "It's a secret."

"Got it, Rei, uh, got it Sailor Mars! Yes, ma' am, sir!" Chad stands at attention but his happy, unshaven face was still smiling brightly.

"I'll talk to you later, Serena. We'll discuss things then, okay? Get out of here now!" Rei's twisted lip gazes at the destruction the creature caused upon her temple. "And just look at the mess you made with all that water from the hose, Chad! How am I gonna explain this to Grandpa? How am I going to explain to him the drenching flooring?" Rei complains as she detransforms. Her hands were on her hips as she surveys the tattered burnt out room before her.

"But really, after all, it only needs a little cleaning and replaced floors. Chad can do that. Get to work, Chad! I want this place tip top clean before Grandpa gets home tomorrow! Let's go! Let's go, lazy moron!" Rei orders, wiping her hands together.

"I think she likes you, Chad." Serena coos, seeing, during the battle just how much Rei cared for this brown-haired man.

"Like, really, Serena?" Chad asks hopefully as he rushes to fetch some boards to patch up where the fire had scorched.

"Definitely, Chad! She only beats up on people she likes the most!" Serena says knowing this from experience.

"Wow! Like, way cool! Thanks, Serena! I mean, Sailor Moon!" Chad calls. "I think I feel a song coming on!" He starts to sing as he works. Rei covers her ears and Serena rushes away to safety down the steps. She had to see the others about this newest turn of events.

"I see your red dress beautiful—you rage like an inferno!" 

Rei shakes her head at Chad's new "song". (If you were kind enough to call it that.) She gazes down at her porcelain bird and wonders of its significance in all of this. Why would the enemy take its form? _Who is this enemy anyway? What do that want—_

Rei starts to ask herself when suddenly a flash—a moment's psychic vision whisks her above the planes of her troubled mind.

Clouding smoke. A man in black. A collapsing tower. A shimmering green jewel blinking out of existence. Darkness approaching.

Her purple eyes snap open again and she feels her head exploding. _They're all signs of what is to come, I know it. How do we stop it? How do we prepare?_

Rei's heart aches as she gazes out the window at the noonday sky. Chad's happy strains could be heard out the window still and for once, Rei wishes she could lose herself in them. His simple voice somehow comforted her battleworn ears.

There was a storm again that night. It was a violent one that seemed suddenly to appear from nowhere and everywhere at once. It was the kind of storm that even Lita, mistress of the elements, did not like.

_I should've felt it coming on. But it just smacked in all of a sudden! _Lita presses her hand to the window, feeling the condensation on her fingertips as a streak of green lightning sizzles through the sky.

Lita doesn't flinch despite the roaring thunder accompanying it. _It's almost…unnatural…I wonder why Serena called the Scout meeting so early tomorrow morning._

Lita calmly considers the thought, though the friend rushing to her side at the window does not take the clamoring storm outside quite as lightly.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mina shrieks with each clap of loud thunder, grabbing onto Lita's arm for support and protection from the raging elements.

"Mina, it's only the thunder. You're getting as bad as Serena you know." Lita teases her with a chuckle, though she too, deep inside, was a bit frightened by not so much as the storm, but some force that seemed to be at the source of it.

"I know, Lita." Mina makes a pouty face at her best friend's insult to her bravery. "I'm just worried about Kenny and Andrew out there. They're supposed to pick us up for our hot double date out on the town tonight!" Mina fiddles with her new dress she just bought especially for tonight's outing.

"I'm worried, too. It's even beginning to hail. Andrew's a good driver, but…maybe we should call it off, Mina. The boys might not have left yet---" Lita responsibly, though the thought of breaking any date with her beloved Andrew was tough, picks up the phone to cancel.

"What!" Not quite as responsible, Mina was NOT going to forego her date on account of a little rain. She grabs the phone receiver and smacks it back down. "It's only a little rain. It'll probably be over by the time we're ready. Come on! Let's get you dressed! You sure wouldn't want Andrew to see you in that!" Mina sings, referring to the, well I have to say, ugly old T-shirt Lita was donning. "Out of the way, Artemis! I will transform this tomboyish girl into a sparkling lady of elegance!" Mina yanks Lita along into the bedroom, nearly stepping on and shoving away with her foot, Artemis who had just appeared from the room, awakened from his leisurely nap by the loud clap of thunder.

"Mina!" Artemis screams as he is tossed aside like an old rag. "That girl will never change." Artemis shakes his head, finding a nice warm spot on the radiator and curling up again, covering his ears from the noises outside—and inside the bedroom too, as Mina jabbered on and on. But still, he was glad he was in the house, sheltered from the pounding torrents outside, in safety.

Once inside the bedroom, Mina whisks her friend's less-than-complimentary tee off and tosses it carelessly to the floor. Immediately, Lita scoops it up, tenderly folding it and placing it carefully on the dresser.

"What's with you and that shirt anyway, Lita? I always see you wearing it, though I don't know why. It looks all tattered and beat up! And way too small for you." Mina in her blunt honesty, idly chats as she styles Lita's eternally ponytailed hair into something a bit more feminine.

"This shirt?" Lita lifts it up, holding it out in front of her with a reminiscent smile. "My daddy gave it to me when I was ten. Just before he and mom left for the airport. Kind of a going away present, I guess." Lita runs her hands over the green sequins writing her name across the front. "That was the last time I saw them." Lita fights the tears as she hugs the shirt to her cheek.

"Oh, Lita." Mina says softly, her heart aching for her orphaned friend. "I'm so sorry." Mina whispers, not able to imagine what her life would be like if her parents were dead, even if her Mom worked all hours and her Dad wasn't home all that often either on account of his military post. They were still always there when she needed them, with a helping hand, kind word or some advice, especially over her difficult teenage years. This was something Lita had missed out on entirely, living on her own for so long.

"Poor Lita." Mina sighs at the cruelties life had to offer. She was determined, now more than ever, to be the best friend Lita could ever hope for. "Well, don't worry. It's not all that ugly. Really, especially when you wear it. It kinda even looks nice." Mina says, upon second reflection of the shirt full of memories nodding her beaming approval.

"Thanks." Lita brightens up. She was a strong girl with a strong will, just like her daddy taught her to be—to know what's right from wrong and smile. Smile! Keep smiling. _Cause he and Mom are both looking down on me now. _Lita smiles at the treasure in her hands. "That's what Andrew said too." Memories of old good times transform into thoughts of sweet new ones with a very special boy. Lita held the faded shirt up, recalling the day a few months ago when Andrew had surprised her with a bouquet of flowers in celebration of his acceptance of an elite medical course in college. He had caught her cleaning her apartment wearing this favorite shirt.  
"He said I was beautiful—naturally beautiful. And that I don't ever need make up like most other girls." Lita sighs at her boyfriend's perfection, remembering Alex's words too from that Christmas nearly a year ago. _Has it been that long?_

"_For who you are, that's why a man should love you."_

She was right of course as Alex usually was. _I can feel it. Andrew really loves me because he accepts me for all I am—just for being me. And that's another reason I love him too. _Lita caresses the green sequins spelling her name, shimmering it's assent to her heart's final choice—that indeed Andrew was the right one at last.

"You know, it's so funny but Kenny said almost the same thing! He said," Mina puffs herself up for her best guy impersonation, but it was still really sad, "'Sunshine!'—he calls me 'Sunshine'! Isn't that sweet!" Mina says, interrupting even herself in her busy mind. "He said 'Sunshine! I like it when you sparkle.' Ahhhhh! Isn't he wonderful! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for introducing us to each other, bestest bud in the whole world!" Mina sings, finishing Lita's hair with a flourish. Oh well, it was a ponytail still, just fancied up with a streaming green bow. The two girls hug.

"Look! Look! See what Kenny gave me!" Mina runs to her jewel box, dumping the contents to the poor battered shelf and sifts through the junk until she finds what she was hastily searching for.

"What is it?" Lita says incredulously as Mina proudly produces a large medallion of a goldy orange sun. It's face smiled with a winky eye.

"A choker medallion of course, silly!" Mina attaches the gaudy object, no doubt won at a fair she and Ken had attended not so long ago, to her neck choker proudly. Hideous for certain on most, it suited Mina somehow. Lita knew why Ken would give it to her. Mina and the bright sun had a lot of the same qualities—especially right now as she smiles and winks in the mirror at her pendant, making Lita smile in the same way.

DING DONG.

"Ahhh! They're here!" Mina screams, rushing to the door of the bedroom. _Wait, wait! Stop Mina, check your hair in the mirror first! _Mina stops, fussing with her long blonde hair as her ears suddenly pick up a strange sound—it was her own voice! Somewhere down the hall and Mina unconsciously moves her fingers to her unmoving lips to make sure by some chance, she was not speaking or throwing her voice or something…

"Who's downstairs?" Lita says, picking up the same sounds, pulling on her shirt again quickly.

Mina's voice was bubbling, though her mouth was tightly shut beside her. Lita's own voice jauntily was telling Andrew how nice he looked and that they should get going before the slowed rain started again.

"TROUBLE!" The two voices from inside the bedroom at once call out. Mina fumbles to open the door. "Hey, my gloves are slippery!" This gave Andrew, Ken and whoever they were greeted by just enough time to slip out the door.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mina calls, racing down the hall. Lita's long stride reached the door and flung it open first to find a wall of hail suddenly pelting down in her path. But determined, Lita steels herself and without a second thought to her lovely rose black dress or her fixed up hair, she dashes out.

"Where are you going!" Artemis, who just now woke up from his kitty snooze, shouts at Mina's high heels over the deafening thunder and hail in the front doorway.

"To get my date! He got away!" Mina whines as she chases Lita, who was chasing the group of four secured-under-an-umbrella, while strangely she and Mina were being rained upon.

"STOP!" Lita yells at the top of her lungs.

"Stop Kenny!" Mina shouts, nearly skidding to her soaked bottom on the slippery sidewalk.

"Huh?" Ken and Andrew exchange looks at the two wet rats of girls shouting to them. Then to the double copies pristinely dry. They again look at each other in puzzlement.

"Lita?" Andrew cocks his head, squinting through the rain. He was sure he had heard Lita's voice.

"Mina?" Ken cocks his head the other way, trying to see through the torrents to the one calling his name.

"Don't listen to them. They're probably just some girls no doubt jealous of my popularity." The dry Mina says haughtily.

"Yeah, Andrew. Let's just keep going." Lita, beneath the umbrella next to him says uncaringly.

"But they're getting wet, whoever they are. The least we could do is offer them an umbrella." Andrew says humanely as they reach his car. He pulls out another spare umbrella from the from compartment.

"No! Let's just go." Lita strongly shoves the surprised Andrew into the car.

"Now wait a minute, Lita—" Ken protests, thinking his old friend was acting a little strange since they had picked them up.

"We said, just go!" Mina shouts angrily at him. Her eyes were dark as she glances over her shoulder at the two girls coming up towards them from behind.

"Lita would never act this way!" Andrew quickly pulls himself out of the car, just as the drenched Lita and Mina make their appearances before them.

"STOP or they both die!" Lita—the evil one—suddenly realizes the gig was up. She grabs Andrew's and Ken's necks each in a powerful hand.

"Give me that!" Dark eyed Mina shrieks, grabbing the sun pendant along with Mina's orange choker. She transforms before their eyes into a hideous monster. It's head was the shape of a sunburst, beams around her sharp and pointed.

"It is easier! Just as the chosen one said it would be if we take these weaklings as hostages!" The bad Lita flashes a smile a moment before. One hand shoves Ken into the sun monster. Her freed hand reaches out towards a shocked Lita and rips a hole in her T-shirt, tearing the green sequins out and holding it up triumphantly in her hand. She too transforms into a sparkling green woman, wearing nothing but sequins covering her entire body.

"Lita—" cough -- "what's going on?" Andrew, still in the green monster's grasp, asks her, gasping for air as she squeezes tighter.

"Andrew!" Lita calls out, fear for him in her eyes.

"Give me all your love energy or I will destroy what you love!" The green sequin announces.

"And I will scorch this one, child of Venus!" The sun monster threatened. Both creatures produced suddenly a dark energy-zapping crystal in their hands. They reached for Mina and Lita's hearts. The girls exchanged glances with each other.

"I don't think so, Monster!" Lita, with two powerful arms, grabs the green creature and flings her over her shoulder whilst pulling Andrew away.

"Eat pavement, Sunbeam!" While her attention was momentarily occupied with Lita's sudden attack, the evil sunburst is shocked by Mina's high-heeled kick and volleyball style double hurl pop on the chin. It knocks her backwards as Ken falls to the ground, choking but all right.

So it was a face off now. Two versus two, as Lita and Mina stand protectively over their boyfriends.

The two monsters got up, angrier than ever from the indignant attack of these two girls. And they didn't even look close to giving up.

"What do you say, Mina?" Lita asks, knowing the same question was soaring through Mina's head.

"No choice, Lita." Mina was, after all, the leader of the Inner Scouts, and in the end, the choices all came down to her. She knew what she must do…

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER…"

"MAKE UP!"

As one, the two girls transform, lightning and thunder exploded from an atom and beams of crescent light exploded into a cascade of stars. Andrew and Ken watch from the rain soaked ground in amazement at the revealing before them.

"I am Sailor Jupiter! You'll pay for these crimes, Monsters!" Super Sailor Jupiter stands tall, and threatening, punching a fist in her other palm.

"And Sailor Venus will give you divine punishment!" Super Sailor Venus announces, pointing an accusing finger at the two creatures.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" A single heart explodes with light, aimed at the sun monster, who dodges it expertly.

"Are you really the shining one the Master spoke so highly of?" The very sarcastic words sizzle against the raindrops, hitting the sun creature. "No studio would ever sign you up."

"What! How do you know this? Who is the 'Master'?" Venus exclaims, insulted. But the creature only cackles.

"BLINDING SUN BURN!" Her only response, sizzling a beam from its two fire orange red eyes to which Ken pulls Sailor Venus out of the way of—just missing scorching her legs.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter angrily shoots her power at the green nemesis, whose sequined body shifts holographically, putting up a shield against the energized leaves hitting it, and bounced them back to Lita's direction instead.

Seeing this, Jupiter throws herself in front of a defenseless Andrew, who catches her hit body, holding on tightly.

"Lita! Lita!" He shakes her in panic.

"I'm…all right." She tries to steady herself as Andrew helps her up.

"Venus, what do we do!" Jupiter asks her friend as they now stand back to back. Andrew steadied Jupiter, and Ken was at Venus' side. They all watched in fear at the two monsters conspiring their powers threateningly. The evil sun monster reflects its beams on the green sequins. The light reverberated on it until it seemed charged with nuclear type energy. The green creature now glowed with atomic energy and aimed its sights at the group. It's eyes glowed hideously.

"SEQUIN REFLECT NUCLEAR BOM---" It starts to shout, fully prepared to unleash its deadly power. If not able to gather their energy, they must at least rid this despicable world of two of those pesky Sailors and their shine…

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus sings out suddenly, utilizing yet another of her powers, bravely grasping the unsuspecting sun monster and wrapping it together with the nuclear sequined creature on the verge of exploding.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAPS ZAP!" Jupiter pitches a glowing ball of pressurized energy, smashing it into their two wrapped up enemies. The two sizzling energies, coupled with just the right amount of natural pressure, shorted each other out. Their lights powered down in a surge.

"There! We did it!" Sailor Venus happily claps, but the congratulations were too soon. The two monsters, on their knees, slowly recharge. Venus looks to Jupiter, her partner, and sees that she was in no condition to fight any more.

"So what do I do?" Mina's mind screams for tactics, but still she could see that if her powers, even if combined with Jupiter's were not enough against these enemies…

"SPARKLING FULL MOON SILVER RADIANCE!" The sky suddenly cleared, revealing the shining full moon above. Venus and Jupiter look up with grateful smiles, knowing their friend, their princess, their salvation, was close at hand.

"WHAT! This wasn't in our contracts!" The sun screeches out as the silver streams of white light and soft feathers cascade around the evil pair, swirling its brilliance until only the golden sun medallion and the torn out piece of Lita's shirt remained. Two dark shadows melted away into the rain soaked pavement—the storm was over.

"Just in time, Sailor Moon!" Venus sings, hugging her friend.

"I was so worried about what happened to Rei this afternoon when Artemis called on the communicator—I panicked! So here I am!" Eternal Sailor Moon smiles sweetly—the power she just emitted was almost unbelievable to have come from such a sweet young face. But after tonight, Andrew could believe anything.

"Are you all right, Lita?" He asks in concern. He examines, with medical knowledge and loving care, her wounds from battle.

"I'm fine." Blushing at the secret she had kept so long from him, now so bluntly revealed.

"I'm not taking any chances. Let's get you back to the house." Doctor Andrew scoops his patient up, taking Lita towards Mina's house.

"You don't mind then? I mean, that I'm a Sailor?" Lita asks meekly as she detransforms in his arms.

"Of course not, Lita. I love you for you—no matter what." Andrew, his mind spinning still from the events of the night, knew this in his heart.

"Here, Lita. I think this was yours." Serena picks up the piece of her shirt, handing it to her as they walk away.

"Thanks, Serena." Lita smiles, then gets lost in Andrew's smiling Irish eyes at her.

"What happened to Rei, Serena?" Mina asks, as she trots alongside her friend.

"I'll tell you later." Serena answers, not wanting to interrupt Lita and Andrew's tender moment with talk of battle. Especially not after what they'd just been through.

"Hey, Sunshine!" Ken's voice comes from behind. "Here." He chucks a gleaming gold thing across the now moonlit sky. It lands perfectly in Mina's athletically trained hand.

"Thanks, Kenny-boy." Mina whispers into his brown eyes.

"Look how bright Venus is up there in the sky tonight." He says with a smile.

Mina was glad that he too accepted her role as a soldier as they two of them stay outside a little longer than the others—just watching the bright stars shoot by in the dark sky.


	28. Chapter 28

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 28: ****Double Trouble**

"Pearellion! Aquamarianna! Where is my young heir! Have him appear before me!"

"The boy is no where to be found, Your Highness." King Pearlrellion's face was almost smiling.

"FIND HIM! MY PATIENCE GROWS WEARY!" Metallia's voice drips with evilness, echoing through the underground halls.

"Young one, where have you been? Queen Metallia has been anxious for you. Haven't you heard her beckoning?" Aquamarianna finds the man in question several hours later, deep within the catacombs of their underground lair, where it seems he has set up a large mirrored screen with a view of the world above.

"I heard." Robin answers simply, profoundly. And with a flick of his hand the vision changes from the dark depths of the ocean he was studying so intently to the replay of the past few failed attempts to gain energy from their targets.

"These are the so-called Sailor Soldiers?" Aquamarianna asks curiously, but really her true curiosity was on Robin and his apparent interest in the girls fluttering past the screen.

"Yes." Robin's answers were always short and clipped, though his expression of consideration told a story Aquamarianna was not quite so certain about.

"They are…lovely…in their childlike way, aren't they?" She asks with purpose, putting them down beneath her and her very womanly, wily ways. She slinks her way across the darkened room towards Robin.

"Perhaps." He says, not seeming to notice the advances she was trying on him as he continued to study the pictures flashing before him.

"Queen Metallia has high hopes for you, handsome soldier." Aquamarianna says, running her long fingers along his black leather arm.

"Does she?" Robin says nonchalantly, more as a statement than a question as the power of his mind controls the visions cascading in front of him. He was searching the city and beyond for the purest energy, the highest form, where each he knew personally was located….something familiar, yet still distance faces of Sailors he once fought alongside. They flash before him as potential targets.

"As do I." Aquamarianna's hands seductively caress his chest. Her voice was low and whispering. But Robin moves not. His eyes were still glued to his work. Aquamarianna, vain as she was, concludes that Metallia's coldness must run deep through his veins—for no man could deny her.

_What a pity. Was he always like this, I wonder? Was there not a woman with him when I sent my sea creature to capture him? I thought I saw her for a brief moment—through my minion's eyes. She was afraid of course—no, she should have been afraid. But that lost expression on her face was almost…_

Aquamarianna's cold heart almost aches for the poor girl who sat frozen, transfixed on the deck of that ship. She must've believed that Robin was dead—drowned.

_If it had been Pearlrellion, I…_

The aqua jewel on her forehead then glows suddenly with the evil energies again. And the Queen loses any trace of heart, of compassion, once again. There was only desire now—for power, for energy, for wealth—and most of all, right at this moment, for the gorgeous man so close and yet so far away from her fingertips. And that made her determined even more to have him succumb to her charms. He who was destined to inherit all power, whom she could rule alongside…

"Robin." Aquamarianna decides to make their relationship of a bit more personal nature. "Is the dark sea not a glorious thing?" Using her own granted powers, she makes the screen shift to the wondrous ocean floor landscape. It's deep dark aqua-blue colors filled her with its power. "I have always felt a calling to the sea. And now I've been bestowed upon the control of it. Am I not the Mistress of the Deep Waters now? And all the alluring charms and mystery that come with it? Do you not find me attractive, handsome one?" Aquamarianna asks, bringing her lips close to his as she wonders why, with all of her seductions, his eyes remain transfixed on the ocean screen before him.

"The ocean? Yes, there is something about the ocean I find compelling." Robin's gaze intensifies on the ocean viewscreen as if he were trying to decipher something deep—something strong inside of him.

"Perhaps it is me, then?" Aquamarianna brings her lips to his again expectantly as his see-through green eyes take a long look into hers at last. And despite the coldness she sees there, she is certain he is about to kiss her. She closes the aqua blue sea of her eyes…

And opens them again, her lips untouched to find the mysterious heir to Metallia's dark power had vanished. She was alone in the still darkness of the underground cavern—alone, save for the display that slows its flickering and stations itself on an image of three soldiers. They were older and more womanly than the others Aquamarianna had yet seen. A woman in purple with long dark green hair, then a tall, imposing woman she has come to know as Sailor Uranus, and the third—a smaller, meeker looking one, with an enchanting, knowing smile. And something about her blue eyes and aqua hair Aquamarianna found familiar…

The same, deep soulful look she had seen in young Robin's eyes when he first came to them…

Lita was fine after some of young Dr. Collins' caring ministrations and Mina was excited to let Ken in on her Sailor secret. But Serena finds herself a little worried at the Scout meeting the next day when after school and after work, the gang gathers at the temple to discuss the matter.

But strategies were hard to configure when you knew not even the face of your enemy, not to mention their obviously evil intent.

"Whoever this new enemy is, they seem determined to get energy." Lita says.

"Not just any kind of energy either. They said 'love energy', right Mina?" Artemis asks, hearing the battle tales so many times since last night that he felt like he was there himself.

"Oooh! It was so scary and uuuugly! But, yeah, that's what the monster said." Mina reaffirms emphatically with a nod. Then a thoughtful look crosses her face. "It did say something about the "Master" being impressed by me, too. Do you think it's an old enemy come back again?" Mina considers, the ditz merging into the responsible leader when she had to.

"Maybe, Mina. I felt something familiar about this the whole time--kind of like we did it all before—a déjà vu kind of thing." Rei says, airing the psychic frustrations gnawing at her.

"There is something familiar about the energy and attack patterns." Amy says, forever making calculations on her mini computer.

"Well, no matter who it is, old or new, we have to be ready." Darien responsibly says, his blue-grey eyes grave and worried when they lay eyes on his strangely quiet wife.

"We've all been proud of your new powers, Serena." Luna says as everyone in the room follows Darien's gaze on their anxious looking Princess.

"Thanks, Luna." She says, glancing anxiously at the phone.

"What's wrong, Serena?"

"Don't worry about this new threat. We'll kick butt for sure." Lita smiles in determination, trying to cheer up her friend. "Right, Scouts?"

"Yeah!" Mina, Rei and Amy all reaffirm.

"I believe in you guys. It's not that." Serena says, looking up at the with gratefulness in her crystal blue eyes. "It's just…I've been trying for days on the phone, and I still can't reach Alex or Sayer." She says, on the verge of panic.

"Do you think something's happened to them?" Amy asks.

"Serena was so worried we went to their apartment to see this morning." Darien says, putting a hand on Serena's. "The place was a mess and they weren't there."

"You mean, a mess worse than usual?" Rei says with a sarcastic smirk. Her last visit to Alex and Sayer's joint flat was not the most spic-and-span experience. They had just had a violent argument that included throwing things.

"Way worse than usual." Serena interrupts.

"There was obviously a battle." Darien concludes logically, though he was more certain than his worried wife that those two could more than take care of themselves.

"Did you call Terry and Susan? Maybe they know what happened?" Mina offers.

"I did this morning and I can't get hold of either of them. And only the answering machine picks up at Michelle's mansion. They should've been back by now too!" Serena whines, worry etched on her brow for her friends.

"Don't worry so much, Serena. I'm sure they're fine." Lita says, despite her own concerns. "They probably all just went on a trip or something and didn't tell us. You know how impulsive Alex and Sayer are."

"I sure hope so." Serena says, though her heart still ached. _I'll ask Sammy if Tara came to school today. Maybe she'll know what's going on._

"All right, Scouts, back to business. Can't you tell where the energy was emanating from, Amy?" Luna, the house matron, calls for order and method again as the Inner Scouts discuss exactly what to do for the upcoming unknown looming ahead.

But Serena was right to be worried, for so was Alex. She was concerned that the enemy had found their home so easily. And though certain she had destroyed the creature that had attacked, she was just as certain that there were more to come. More threatening, more deadly. And though she herself would prefer to just stand and fight, Alex had something to protect—something very important and an inner feeling inside told her that her adversary would come after that something oh-so-special.

And Alex would move Heaven and Earth for that never to happen.

"How is she?" Alex glances over her shoulder to the back seat of car where her two most treasured possessions were.

"No change" Sayer's usual giddy voice was heavy and thoughtful as he cradles Michelle's aqua curls in his arms.

"We're almost there." Alex's steely voice never changes its tone—the serious of her responsibility weighed heavily upon her as her eyes look to the rear view mirror. They rest on a sweet face adrift in a sea of dreams.

_Hiding from the nightmares out here…_

Alex smiles softly as she stops the Ferrari in front of a familiar place.

"You're sure your brother won't tell anyone?" Alex says to Sayer as she gets out of the car.

"Course not, Ally. Terry's cool." Sayer says indignant that she would question the brother he held so high in regard—the one who would worry if they just suddenly disappeared. The brother…the only one he had left.

Sayer looked sadly at the sleeping woman in his arms. He never before felt closer to her. She had become every part of the other brother lost to them both.

"All right." Alex almost smiles at the voracity in his belief in his brother. She had seen that their bond was close—almost as close as the bond she and Michelle had. She ruffles his black curls before striding into the house.

The doorbell goes unanswered and Alex is suspicious of the unlocked door. But though empty and still, the house was in its usual pristine form. Susan's caring mark was on every piece of dusted furniture—every spot was clean in this house. It was a reminder to Alex of the perfect housewife Susan had become for that man.

"Hmph." Alex smirks crookedly at how subservient Susan could be. She shakes her head. A quickly scribbled note later and Alex is back out the door, zipping away in her red Ferrari to a secret place only she and Sayer knew of. She, Sayer and whoever reads this note on Terry and Susan's kitchen countertop, that is…

_There is something special about a husband who dotes over you. _Susan thinks quietly as she busies herself setting out a picnic on the well-kept lawn and backyard. Terry was a good husband, sweet and caring. He was the most wonderful man in the entire universe—Susan was sure as she continued setting out sandwiches and homemade cookies, as well as a tray of those delicious Pirouline cookies that Terry knew she liked.

He showered her with flowers every night, every vase in the house was filled—even the closet and nursery were stuffed full of various goodies. Susan didn't have the heart to tell her worried husband that she felt far too sick to eat anything, and when she did eat, it was very little, despite his prompting. She grew more and more unaccustomed to eating as her stomach was in a more delicate state than ever.

She touches the expanding bulge lightly. "Baby Giselle…" Susan whispers in song, humming the chosen name to a lullaby. Brushing her hair back in the bright sunlight, she smiles softly. It was a beautiful, warm day, nearing the end of October. The chilly winds of late had given way to a final spurt of summer-like weather. It was lovely—the kind of day Terry would enjoy. Susan glances at her golden wedding ring sparkling in the sunlight.

_And I want him to be able to enjoy these things again..._Susan sorrowfully thinks, reflecting on Terry's sadness of late. It was the sadness she too felt for the silver-haired brother who would no longer enjoy their get-togethers.

"I'm so sorry, Terry darling." Susan whispers to the wind, a soft teardrop flowing down her emotional cheek.

"Why is that, Susan, my love?" Terry's low voice says as his hands cover her eyes from behind, wiping the tear away. "You've made us a picnic." He smiles, looking deeply into her eyes as he wraps his arms around her.

_His eyes! _Susan's mind screams as he kisses her sweetly. "Terry darling?" Susan shakes her head—his kiss was not the one she knew so well.

"How beautiful you've set everything up for me. You are a very special wife, my lady." Terry spreads his long legs out onto the blanket.

"Thank you, my lord." Susan sits next to him, deciding that the bright sunlight and her over emotional state were playing tricks on her—but still, she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Delicious." Terry tastes a chocolate chip cookie with a smile. "You look very sumptuous yourself this morning, Susan darling." Terry looks amorously at her in a way he never looked before. He begins to reach to her. Susan jumps up, moving away from his startled hand.

"You're not my Terry! What have you done with him!" She shouts, somehow managing in her state to move quickly.

"I led him here, I'd hope. He is a very difficult target to keep hold of, you know. His energy is of the highest caliber, as is yours, Susan darling."

"Terry" grabs her two hands and yanks them painfully, as in between his lips, a dark crystal appears. He lunges towards her.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

Soaring through the air a burst of acid splatters on the "man" who was grasping Susan's body, and sends him screeching backwards. He covers his face as he releases Susan who falls to the ground. She cries as the man before her—the perfect visage of her husband, save for his eyes which could never hold his soul—uncovers his face revealing the horrible, blistering acid burns.

"How dare you?" The fake Terry screams.

"How dare YOU!" The real Terry's eyes blaze with the ferocity of his broiling acid attack. "How dare you touch her! She is more precious to me than anything in this universe!" Terry rushes to her, falling to his knees as he embraces her sobbing form.

"Darling!" Susan cries into his neck. One look into his beautiful eyes was enough to tell her that HE was truly her beloved.

"Susan. I felt something was wrong. Are you—are you all right?" Star Maker says gently as he holds her close.

"Yes, I'm fine--Oohhhhhh!" Susan clutches at her stomach. Today's events and her delicate stomach had finally gotten to her nervous system.

"GRRRRRRRR…" In a flash of anger at how this imposter had dared to harm his wife, Star Maker softly puts her down and lunges a vengeful fist at his double—who had anticipated the attack. He welcomed it, in fact, and used his target's blinded anger to get one up on him. He grabs the punching left fist and moves with it. The long black glove flies off and Terry's sought-after, gold wedding band was yanked from his finger.

Filled with triumphant strength, "Terry" throws Star Maker down, sliding the ring on his own finger. This transforms his body into that of shining gold. He chuckles with a smirk as he glints in the bright sunlight.

"Your energy please, Sailor of the Star Maker." The golden man demands, polite as ever, as he removes the dark crystal from his lips. He reaches out to the downed Star Maker's chest with his hand…

KICK!

Clang goes the sound of metal being screeched against when banged as hard as Sailor Star Maker kicks his arm away with the heel of his boot. The dark gem soars through the air, hiding somewhere in the grass.

"Where did it go!" For a few seconds, the golden creature scans the grass, but to no avail. "You'll pay for this! No! First, she will!" The golden man turns his gaze on Susan, who was standing, trying to gain enough energy to transform herself. She raises her long, slender arm into the air.

"You will make a lovely statue." The golden man sneers with a crooked, approving smile.

"FOURTEEN CARAT GOLD PLATING!" He shouts suddenly, aiming a long finger at Susan's form, standing statuesque in the blazing sunlight.

"SUSAN!" Star Maker shouts a warning as he, without a single thought to his own safety, dives for the creature who was threatening to endanger his sweet beloved.

His fists burst into a trail of blood as they impact the cold gold metal man, not damaging the creature in the least. But it threw him off balance enough for his aim to be disturbed and he misses Susan by mere inches.

CHHHHHHHIIIIIIIKKKKKK!

The birdbath it hits is not as lucky as it immediately sizzles over with electroplated gold energy. The poor, unknowing sparrow drinking from it, found not only the water he was drinking but he himself turned cruelly into a 14 carat gold statuette.

"Ha ha, Maker! Your strength is no match against mine! I have shields to block your fiercest of acid attacks! That is why the heir chose my superior talents." The golden creature cackles cruelly and nondescriminately shoots every little squirrel, bird and butterfly alike—just to demonstrate his precision skills. "I am superior to you in every way!" He boasts arrogantly as a look passes between Susan and Star Maker standing in front of him.

"Move over just a hair, Susan _darling_. I will capture you both in a perfect statuesque look. Perhaps one together—lovers locked in an embrace. Yes! That would be superb. Yes, I'm sure he would look kindly on me if I present that." The gold man continues to laugh at his own splendor. He was vainly caught up in himself as he aims his hand at the couple for a final golden blast.

ZAP! ZING! CHIK!  
A few final seconds and the die is cast. Standing unmoving in glorious golden beauty, victim of shining metal poised—but not the one the creature who shot had intended.

In the split second he shot his golden wrath, Star Maker, with amazing speed, fell to his knees, grasping up the shining mirrored silver platter the cookies were on. He held it up as a shield in front of them as they the beam hits the mirrored surface, reflecting it back on its overly egotistical owner. He stood frozen in place now, his arm still extended out from his attack. The look of utter shock on his face proved that there was one thing he could never even come close to matching—the intellect driven by true love of a young star from a far-off world.

Sailor Star Maker doesn't miss a beat. The creature was only stiff for a moment and could no doubt heal himself. Terry had seen the eyes in the shadowed head concentrate on getting out of the trap he was in. Boiling over with anger, Terry's vast knowledge suits him once more in the battle. He knew exactly how hot gold needed to be to melted down to liquid...

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" Star Maker shouts with a more than usually controlled amount of acid. It hits the gold creature just as he was about to unplate himself—just in time for its mouth to open in a silent scream. It knew it was unable to throw a shield up in time.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Melting away he sizzles into a sparkling gold liquid puddle on the ground. His form was lost, beyond help as the golden monster blinks into a cloud of smoke from existence. A small, whining shadow sinks into the ground, leaving only one trace of gold behind—Terry's wedding band. The golden birdbath blinks back into normal porcelain, and the birdy on it shakes himself and continues bathing as though nothing had happened. Likewise for all the other animals that were affected. They didn't know enough to be grateful to whose power had just saved them.

"Precious one, are you all right?" Star Maker spins to face his wife, taking her into his arms.

"Yes, yes. You came just in time!" Susan cries on him, wrapping her hands around his neck as she feels something hot and wet on her hands. Blood. "Terry! You're hurt!" She touches his side gingerly. Susan drops to her knees, trying to attend to the wounds. She realized now why he had not come sooner—the viciousness of the slice surprised her that he could even come at all. Never mind doing all those heroic and wondrous things only he could do and rescue her so gallantly.

"Am I?" Terry says as he detransforms back into himself. He didn't notice the wound then--his drive was so fierce to protect Susan.

"Darling…" Susan kisses him gently, to make it better. Terry smiles down on her, assuring his wife that just having her safe and sound was all that he needed to know. Susan insisted however, that they have his wounds treated at the hospital, though Terry still insisted on driving there.

"Yes, darling, anything you say." Susan whispers as he ushers her into the car, gentleman still, despite his bloody side. Terry kisses her in a way only he could as they drive off, the immediate danger making them just glad to see each other.

As they make a hairpin turn, they were still locked in a kiss. However, the policeman watching them, stopped them to give them a ticket. Terry and Susan, though apologetic, laughed all the way to the hospital at the ticket for reckless driving they had just received. And why not? It was a memory—and a good one.

_Just as every moment with you will be. You are my one and only, Terry darling. I will always love you…_

Susan thinks to herself as she waits in the hospital lobby while Terry gets the nasty cut stitched up. The doctor said that any normal man would have collapsed by now, but Terry would not, he could not. He had overcome any physical limits with his love for Susan—it was stronger than any mortal boundaries in the galaxy.

Serena is relieved later that afternoon, after constant phoning, to find Susan and Terry back at home—and safe. They actually were the ones who called her, to set up an important Soldier meeting, if it was convenient to the Prince and Princess.

Serena breaks out her ancient communicator to locate the four Inner soldiers, wherever they may be. Amy was at school, Rei had been meditating at the temple, Lita was at work in the café, while Mina, doing things Mina could only do, could not be found until Artemis realized he had luckily put away her communicator in a safe place so that she could answer the call now. They all quickly drop what they were doing to meet at Susan's house immediately.

Once there, the whole afternoon's harrowing battle was retold as well as the events of the past few weeks. They told of Michelle's breakdown and collapse over Robin's disappearance; and of his tragic demise. Susan and Terry both felt that the time for secrets and silence was over.

"WHAT!" Mina shrieks, jumping to her feet. Tears filled her blue eyes and the seriousness of them was frightening.

"It can't be!" Lita says in horror, feeling tears biting.

"All this time and you didn't tell us! I knew I felt something…" Rei vents her frustration.

"Robin…" Serena whispers quietly as the shock hits her somewhere, deep within. They had all become such dear friends. Their little (well, not so little anymore) group, despite the bickering and arguments that often ensued, could be no closer, no tighter knit than the last year had proven.

After all, they all were Sailor Soldiers.

"Poor Michelle." Amy says compassionately, putting a comforting hand on Terry, whose purple eyes were becoming unfocused and blurred as he gazed out at the sunset.

"Where is she now?" Rei asks. Even though she and Michelle were sometimes at odds, Rei looked up to and recognized her as her Outer Scout guardian.

"Alex feared the enemy would come after Michelle and took her away, someplace safe after Sayer was attacked at their apartment." Susan answers, obviously finding the note they had left.

"Is he all right!" Serena asks, worried about yet another soldiers, another dearly cherished friend.

"Yes." Terry is pulled back to the conversation by the mention of his other brother. He gave the princess a small smile in gratitude for her concern. "He went with Alex." Terry looks back out the window. He trusted both Sayer's fighting abilities and Alex's worthy back up, but he silently wished he could be with his brother, to protect him as he always had in the past.

This indefinite separation was a painful reminder of the silver haired companion whom Terry feels he had failed in watching over.

"So many of us have been attacked now, I wonder what this enemy wants." Lita, angry at the world, bangs her cup down on the table.

"Energy." Amy's distant reply comes as she doesn't even look up from the mini computer she was tinkering with.

"We know that, Amy, but why—?" Darien starts to pose another question.

"No! I mean there's an energy build up somewhere outside this house right now!" Amy says, pointing to the flashing green energy blip on her screen.

"Where?" Darien and Terry say simultaneously.

Just then, the house is rocked by some unknown energy force nearby.

It appeared to be a normal school day. The day was so unusually beautiful and warm that the girls in class set out their lunches on the grassy school lawn to watch the rambunctious boys enjoy some football and other boyish sports in this fine summer-like weather.

Tara Tomoe was no exception. She had few friends and it was only now that a small number of friendly girls had accepted her into their elite cliques. They had all heard the rumor from a few transfer students of her old school that she had….strange powers, and so most avoided her. But Tara had found one true friend, nevertheless. She was a pretty girl, much like herself, whose raspy voice and long, curled catlike indigo hair had set her apart from the rest.

The cruel children in class had made fun of her foreign ways and style of dress outside of school. She wore a pink striped jumpsuit and tights with a furry tutu that was odd, no doubt. They even had mocked the poor girl's name—Cattana. It was just all too strange for their limited minds.

But Tara was different. She tried to see the good in everyone and slowly found it. Cattana made it difficult at times, as she was rather argumentative and vain. But over the past few weeks since her arrival at this school, she had come to consider sweet Tara as her friend—the only one in the entire academy.

No, that wasn't exactly true. There was a certain boy in a level grade up, that Tara was sure that Cattana had her feminine eye upon. Despite his strangely style orange hair and unconventional style of dress, Topaz, had become popular with boys and girls alike. His athletic abilities were obvious and his cool attitude made him quite the hot ticket to moon over this school season. Cattana was no exception. Before he had arrived, she had shunned all other boys.

As she waves to her idol playing football, girlish secrets are shared between these two outcasts. Tara got the strange feeling that Cattana knew Topaz before, though she swore she had just met him here at school.

_Oh well. _Tara smiles, letting the sunlight bask on her pale face.

"Watch out!" A warning yell comes a second too late as Tara was lost in her own thoughts as a pigskin spirals towards them…

"HEY! You watch out, you stupid—" Cattana, with amazing agility, jumps up, and catches the ball, to everyone's surprise, with a nasty look, souring her pretty face. "OH! It's you, Topaz." From cold fire to a puddle of sweetness, she smiles, batting her long eyelashes at him, coyly tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Cattana." He says, coolly, without so much as a smile or an "I'm sorry" or even a "Thank you" for the football save. He trots back to the game, giving her and Tara both the cold shoulder.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Cattana sinks back to the blanket on the grass with a wistful smile.

"I just wish he was nicer to you." Tara says, concerned for her friend's infatuation with someone so uncaring.

"He cares!" Cattana protests, fooling only herself. "He's probably just….too busy to ask me for a date! That's all! Hey! You have a boyfriend, don't you, Tara?" She asks suddenly, with a brilliant idea.

"Well…yes." Tara blushes, glancing at the football field where a sandy haired young man was waiting for a pass.

"Then maybe he can ask Topaz to go with him somewhere and you and I can maybe just kinda show up. He's your boyfriend so you can just do that! And then, maybe, Topaz and I can be together. Kind of like a double date, huh?" Cattana's solution seems far fetched, but Tara was kind enough to want to help her friend's misguided troubles.

"All right then. I'll ask Sammy." Tara smiles at how Cattana's dark eyes could light up.

"You're the best friend a girl could have, Tara!" Cattana explodes with a hug, then suddenly pulls away, as if remembering herself, just as the school bell chimes, calling all to return to their classes. "Thank you." She says, but all emotion was gone from her voice. There was only a trace left of lonely sadness that Tara knew all too well.

_I wonder if she has troubles at home. She never speaks of her family. _Tara thinks, worried for her new friend as they head back to their classroom.

The final school bell rings and Tara had set Cattana's plan into action with Sammy already through a few notes passed back and forth. Good old Ms. H never noticed as Class 2-1 were abuzz with the "love notes" passing between Tara and Sammy.

Tara and Cattana race out to meet the two boys awaiting them by the front gate.

"So were are we going that's so very exciting?" Topaz asks in his emotionless tone. He did seem a bit annoyed though.

"Oh, uh…the festival fair down on Eighth Street! They blocked off the whole ave just for the fair!" Sammy says, exchanging a glance with Tara, who nods.

"It's really fun. Sammy and I have been there before, but we wanted to bring you two around, since you're new here and all." She smiles at the tall boy sweetly, but quickly cowers at his unchanging gaze.

_His eyes are so cold…_

Tara's mind hears bells going off.

"Yeah! It's gonna be fun!" Cattana tries to bubble, but Tara could sense something too, about her friend. It was almost like the two of them had an aversion to the happy, bustling crowds of smiling people.

Rides, games and cotton candy an hour later, Tara finds Sammy's hand pulling her towards his favorite fair booth—the shooting range.

"When I win a few more tickets, Tara, we can go to that prize booth over there and you can choose something nice, okay?" Sammy smiles confidently, lifting the shooting pistol on the table.

"Ready?" The booth caretaker signals for Sammy to start. He had to shoot down five in a row of the little ducks flapping up and down and all over everywhere to get enough tickets to claim a prize.

One. First shot, crack shot, Sammy had been practicing.

Two. Easy second, he was trying to impress his cute girl.

Three. He smiles. It was getting easier and easier.

Four. Overconfident, Sammy winks an eye at Tara, whose own eyes were laughing in delight.

Fi—

Suddenly turning back to his target range, Sammy feels like punching out the guy controlling the ducks, as they went faster and faster, until Sammy's head was spinning.

BANG!

Sammy holds his breath, closing his eyes, screaming at himself, for he knew inside, that he had missed the shot.

"YAY!" But Tara's sweet congratulations cause him to open one eye. He saw, to his amazement, that the final fifth duck was hit, right on the mark.

"Here you go, young man. But I'll be darned if I know how you shot that last one. I was sure you had missed it." Scratching his head, the booth's attendant hands Sammy the rest of his prize winning tickets.

"Yeah, me, too…" Sammy mumbles under his breath. He caught a strange look pass between Topaz and Cattana, who had been watching him from behind. It seemed like they knew something more about it.

"Well, come on! Let's get your prize, Tara!" Cattana says, suddenly, almost too brightly. She grabs Tara's thin arm and drags her to the prize booth.

"Yeah, let's go, Sammy." Topaz's dark eyes flash at Sammy. This was the first time he had showed interest in something all afternoon.

Shaking off the weird feeling, he shrugs and follows Tara and Cattana to the booth to pick a prize before they leave.

"Ooh! Ooh! Look at all the lovely jewels, Tara!" Cattana's eyes sparkle at the faux gemstones displayed in a glass case before them.

"Yes, they're very pretty, but I think I'd like one of those, instead." Tara says, politely. Her heart was set on the big stuffed baby deer on the wall.

_I can give it to Susan for the baby's room! It'll be so cute, maybe by the cradle._

Tara's thoughts were always for another. She was excited to be having a little "sister" of sorts.

"No way! Stuffed animals are so childish, Tara! Jewelry's the ticket! Look at how the gemstones shine! Just look at those pearls! Besides, I bet Sammy will think you're a LOT prettier in say, that necklace over there, rather than you holding a big stuffed doll like a baby! You wanna look good for him, right!" Cattana says vainly, not thinking a thing of Tara's crushed feelings.

"Yes, but I don't think Sammy would—" Tara starts to answer calmly when the two boys come up behind them.

"Have you decided on something yet, Tara?" Sammy asks sweetly.

"Yes, she has!" Cattana sings, her eyes dancing as she points to the case. "There! That pretty, pearl necklace! Isn't it nice, Topaz?" Cattana's catlike eyes flash up into Topaz's darker ones.

"Perfect choice." He says enigmatically, folding his arms and nodding at Cattana with an agreement far greater than that of just a compliment.

"Good. I'm glad you found something pretty enough for you, Tara.' Sammy says with a blush as he hands over his tickets to the shopkeeper, who produces the sparkling iridescent beads.

"Thank you, Samuel." Tara blushes back as she accepts it and clasps it on. Their eyes meet in sweet, young love and she is happy to have anything Sammy gives her.

She truly didn't care what it was, nor how simple, but this necklace was very lovely. As the two look into each other's eyes, neither notice Topaz and Cattana quietly slipping away into the crowd.

"Did we really have to do that?" Cattana asks suddenly. Her friendship with Tara wavered her evil convictions.

"What would the others say?" Topaz severely asks his weak willed companion in accusation.

"'It's the mission.'" Cattana's worried eyes turn dark and unfeeling again as she turns her back on her new friends. She and Topaz mysteriously melt into the shadows as the sun begins to set over the festival.

"It looks pretty on you." Sammy says as he and Tara walk out of the fairgrounds.

"Thank you. But, where have Cattana and Topaz gone?"

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon. Wanna go for one last spin on the ferris wheel?"

"All right. Sounds like fun!" Tara lets Sammy lead her off towards the huge spinning wheel.

_Everything's fun when I'm with you, Sammy. _Tara smiles as they trot off, gaining entrance to the last cart as the wheel begins turning again.

"Look! I can see the school flag from way up here!" Tara giggles.

"Cool!" Sammy replies, as both look out the window.

"This is a stupid ride. I want to get out!"

Sammy is taken aback by Tara's voice suddenly turning sulky and unpleasant.

"Oh, it'll be over soon, Ta—!" Sammy jumps up to find there is not one, but two of her—and one was attempting to strangle the other with the new pearl necklace.

"Yes! But it will be sooner than you think!" One of the Tara's eyes suddenly flash with wickedness as she yanks the string of pearls from the other's choking neck. They exploded over the floor of the compartment, rattling across the steel housing.

"This is too easy!" She laughs, scooping up a handful of the beads and holding them to her forehead.

To Sammy and the real Tara's horror, they watch this small figure transform into a fat, round creature whose body consisted of large, ivory pearls everywhere.

"Now, give me your energy, little one!" The pearl creature coos as a dark crystal suddenly appears in her pearlescent hand. She reaches for Tara's chest…

"Stop it, Monster!" "Sailor" Sammy suddenly comes to the rescue as he jumps up, intending to rush across the small area to Tara's defense.

But instead, he skitters on the beads still on the floor, rolling and sliding about almost comically as the pearled creature merely rolls her eyes at the non-interference and continues for Tara's heart…

SLAM!

Sammy's slidings back and forth come to a sudden halt as he sends his entire body smacking into the monster. His momentum was added to by a lurch in the ferris wheel, sending the stout, pearl creature tumbling out the side door. Lassoing up with a string (of pearls, of course!), Tara and a regained balance Sammy, exchange a look, seeing they were trapped. The monster was sure to come back, but Tara also knew her duty as a Sailor Soldier very well…

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

She shouts, lifting a power stick high in the sky. Sammy's eyes pop out of his head in excitement. He, "Sailor expert" as he was, never imagined he would actually see a Sailor soldier transform right before him.

"MAKE UP!"

Tara's little voice is filled with determination as she begins to change. Her uniform disappears into a violet indigo haze and the multicolored rings of Saturn spin around her as a deafening silence takes hold, save for the swishing swipe of a deadly sharp gleaming glaive, rising from the underworld, through the ground beneath her. Fully transformed, Super Sailor Saturn's thin pale hands grasp the instrument that held the power over life and death itself.

"Soldier of Death and Destruction! I am Sailor Saturn!" On her small thin shoulders was such responsibility and Saturn's serious gaze belied the weight of her duty.

"An oyster expends its entire life on creating a pearl! I, too, know of death and destruction! You do not frighten me, weakling child!" Arrogantly, vainly, the pearl creature pulls up. Sammy tried to sever the cord, but it was unbreakable and monster managed to reappear.

"Peals of pearl!" She shouts, launching an entire barrage of tiny beads at Saturn and Sammy.

"SILENCE WALL!"

Saturn throws up her shield around herself and Sammy as the "bullets" pelt holes straight through the steel walls of the compartment, shattering the glass windows outward to shower on innocent fairgoers below.

_What do I do? To do any of my powers, I'd have to put down this wall. And then, Sammy might be…_

Tara's mind reaches for ideas. She didn't care for herself—she was the soldier of sacrifice. But she who held death so easily in her hands, in contrast, treasured life to a high degree.

Seeing his protector's dilemma, Sammy bravely steps out of her Silence shield wall and grabs a loose string trailing out from their attacker's arm. He tugs at it hard. Her string of pearl arm comes loose, spilling all over the ground. For a moment, Sammy smiles, feeling manly triumph, when each fallen piece of her arm suddenly turns into a slew of pearlized bombs, blowing huge holes in the metal flooring beneath him. He and Saturn both plunge below to the, luckily, not so distant ground as the ferris wheel grinds to a halt.

Onlookers scream and the crowd stampedes away as the monster appears from the compartment with an angry look on her iridescent pearl face.

"Prepare to be obliterated, little boy! The master didn't say anything about dealing with brats!" She whines, tying up the loose string from her missing arm, so that the rest of her wouldn't just roll off and away.

She points her other good arm at Sammy, shouting "Mother of Pearl!" and in her hand a large, then larger and then largest pearl grows into a monstrous ball aimed at Sammy as she catapults it, flying directly towards him.

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"

Sailor Saturn scurries to him. Her wafts of indigo energy explode the cannonball, going through it and towards the creature, who in turn, puts up a pearlescent shield of her own.

The call was too close. Saturn felt her powers equally matched against this creature as the monster decides, just for fun, to pick off unsuspecting innocents with a well aimed pearl or two.

"Get behind me, Sammy." Saturn orders in a whisper and Sammy obeys, moving behind her as the last stragglers of the fairgrounds scream away to safety, leaving only the people stuck on the halted ride, shrieking in panic.

"Give me your energy, child! Or I will destroy that contraption—and every worthless life on it!" The pearl monster's white ivory gleam, turns smoky and black with her wickedness as she points with the one arm she still had at the ferris wheel and all the people and children still trapped within it.

Saturn realizes this was no bluff and that precious lives were at risk.

"No life is worthless. I am the Soldier of Sacrifice." Saturn lowers her head and submissively walks towards the creature.

"Sailor Saturn! Don't!" Sammy screams, seeing what she was about to do.

Ignoring his cries, Saturn continues to walk forward until she is face to face with the monster. "You must promise to leave all these people alone and return to wherever you came from." Saturn says. But creatures like this, filled with evil, didn't bargain. Moreover, they didn't know when to stop.

"I'll promise no such thing, little girl. And I'll start the destruction of this vile world with him—" Arrogantly, vindictively, in her need for vengeance, the creature's glance lands on Sammy, but when it returns, the pearl creature finds a sharp glaive pointed at her throat.

"Then the death will start and end with you." Saturn calmly threatens her opponent with the power she held.

"Don't give me that! I know what you know! The rules of this universe you mere mortals are bound by! Death is a double edged sword! If you release that power, you too, will die! Then you can no longer be with this worthless ragamuffin!" The monster's mouth forms a wry smile, thinking her speech was enough to convince.

"Death is not the end for the just." Came Sailor Saturn's only reply. The steel look in her eyes filled the pearl creature with fear, dread and disbelief that anyone would really sacrifice for another so readily. Sailor Saturn easily lifts her glaive into the still air as a deadly silence ensues.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SUR—"

"Over there!" Comes a voice.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Sizzle, boom, burn, zap!

Flashes of color whiz before Sailor Saturn's astonished eyes. The descent of her life ending sacrifice was halted as the creature is nearly decimated. Surprised by the sea of attacks, it plunges backwards.

With her eyes still dazzled, Saturn hears the prince's mighty voice echoing across the empty, darkening field.

"Now! Sailor Moon!" He shouts from atop the ferris wheel where he was getting people down from.

In the darkness, Saturn sees a glow—a sparkle, a shine—and she recognizes it, bowing her eyes to her beloved princess.

"SPARKLING FULL MOON SILVER RADIANCE!"

The darkness, the silence, the emptiness is overcome by light and brilliance as feathers and wisps of energy scatter about and around the creature. The moon shines down full, on it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It manages to scream once as its blackened form dissolves in the light to nothing but a shadow melting into the ground below.

Silence.

"Tara, are you all right?" Terry's worried voice comes.

"Wow, Serena…that was pretty good." Sammy's voice was heard teasing his sister.

"Tara?" The Princess' true strains call out to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Saturn answers with a smile, feeling Terry-papa's strong arms around her. Her friends warm hands were on her shoulders and Sammy's bright eyes were smiling at her through the darkness.

_Yes, I'm fine. _Tara's mind repeats as she is hugged and hugged again by her cherished family. Terry carries her tired little body home to be drowned in hugs and kisses by worried Susan-mama.

After a few happy tears at home, she was tucked in bed and Susan noticed the pearl necklace.

"Sammy won it for me at the fair." Tara answers, sleepily recalling how a sweet young man had given it to her—how life was so delicate and she, more than anyone, appreciated just how special it was to be loved in this ever changing, fragile world.


	29. Chapter 29

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 29: Multicolored Gemstones Glimmer in the Distance**

"The child of death was once a useful ally of our forces, young one. There is a power beyond power that lies dormant within her. Perhaps with the services of your mind, you may be able to persuade her to rejoin our fight?" Queen Metallia poses her evil question to the green eyed man perched relaxed upon the edge of a throne not his.

"That path is hopeless. Her mind is stronger than her fragile body and yet stronger her will has become, erecting barriers that would serve to destroy her before she would permit herself to turn to our side again. No, I've decided against that particular path." Robin easily dismisses the Queen of Evil, as if she were no more than a doting aunt of his.

"Very well, my heir." Metallia smiles, deep down somewhere, in the pit of her wickedness at his ambitious arrogance.

"There is someone though, whose powerful energies may prove an asset to our cause." Robin says aloud to the dark orb Metallia's evil spirit occupied.

"And who is that?" Aquamarianna asks, as she and Pearlrellion enter the throne room.

"Of all these 'Sailors' I've been studying, there is one who interests me far more than the others--more than Jupiter's strength, more than Fighter's passion, more than Uranus' arrogance and unpredictability." At the mere mention of THAT despised Sailor's name, Robin's eyes shrink to slits, slowly plotting her destruction in particular, for some reason having a grudge against that blasted soldier of Uranus. "This one has all the earmarks for greatness, and though I have tried, at the moment her mind is closed to my prodding." Robin looks almost confused by his powerful mind being repelled by another.

But then that overwhelming arrogance of his own spurs him on all the more to seek her out.

"The unfortunate partner of Uranus. She hails from the planet Neptune and I believe she may--"

Robin, unawares, strikes a chord within Metallia's wicked heart.

"NEVER MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!"

Like a blast from the deep, dark nothingness, Metallia's most dreaded voice bellows out, deafening those in the throne room with the force alone. Aquamarianna glances to her husband in fear, but he too was taken aback by this outburst.

Robin, however, was undaunted.

"Why not?" He says calmly, with a determination in his eye Metallia knew she was not fully able to claim as her doing.

"Because I said so, my heir. You have far better things to do." Metallia calms herself against his steely, unfeeling gaze. She was still certain he was under her control, despite his recalcitrance, and she meant to keep him that way.

"Such as the training of my newest minions. Dracon, Swanette--step forth!"

From out of the shadows two figures appear. A man and woman, one with dark green hair and eyes, she with snow white hair and the blue eyes of a bird stood before them. Her hair was up in a long braid and both of them had the trance of evil in their eyes.

"At your command, Majesty." The lovers answer in unison.

"Excellent." Metallia's light gleams at their subservient bow.

"Queen Metallia, are we not pleasing you? Do we really need more--" King Pearlrellion starts to protest, but holds back at his wife's warning hand.

"SILENCE!" Metallia shrieks. "Silence." She says softer, toning her voice in a more wily way. "How are you to build a kingdom of my evil darkness without servants, my king? How are you to create an empire without a court?" The evil Queen asks metaphorically. "Lord Opalson, Lady Ruby, come forward."

Pearlrellion's anxieties are doubled upon seeing the last of Metallia's recruits. A tallish man with a firm jaw and purplish-black hair, while the lady at his side's hair was her most prominent feature. It flamed a short and brilliant red.

And Pearlrellion knew them both--far too well.

"Welcome, at long last, brother." He says uncordially as possible. For he and his sibling had had their share of troubles and rivalry in the past.

"Excellent." Metallia cackles, for it was within a house's structure that it could be made to fall at her whim.

Unnoticed amidst all the introductions, Robin slipped away, long ago. Metallia's forbidding warnings fueled his curiosity all the more to find out just who this sailor of Neptune was.

Far, far above the evil catacombs, a mountain resort village lay dormant, closed down to the public on account of an early November blizzard. But despite the warnings to turn around, or stay at lower elevations of the peak, somewhere far above the five mile limit, a sports car peeks red beneath the piles of snow covering it as it weathers the beating of the storm, strangely abandoned and uncared for by its loving owner.

For inside a chimney smoking cabin nearby, there was something many times more important to her, requiring attentions tucked away in the loft where it was warmest and quiet.

"Do you think it's warm enough in here now, Ally?" Sayer's voice asks from down the loft in a loud whisper, as not to disturb the silent creature laying securely snuggly, propped up on a sea of pillows and blankets, plus a pure white silvery plush seal stuffed animal that Sayer had picked up for her at the stop for food and supplies at the store.

"It's more than warm enough. Have you used all our firewood up yet, firebug?" Alex teases slightly as Sayer's head peeps up over the ladder's top railing. Her voice was at a normal level. She knew there was no fear of awakening the soft, aqua beauty in the bed she was perched upon.

"No, Ally. Do I look like a fool?" Sayer says with a crooked grin, gazing at Alex's raised eyes. "Don't answer that!" He states quickly, then smiles, catching hers for a minute. Sayer watches sadly as his wife's dazzling smile fades away when her look turns back to Michelle.

She was sad now, and often--pensive and worried. Sayer could feel the change. He had always known how close Alex and Michelle's bond was. But now he could see it acutely.

_I wish there was something I can do to make it all better. But I miss him, too...So I know it's hard to be happy sometimes._

Sayer's smile, too, drops as he looks out the loft's window over the white torrents threatening to swallow the little cabin up in its nothingness. Turning around at a touch on his shoulder, Sayer looks into Alex's deep green eyes.

"Hey, was it that long ago we were last here?" Alex, seeing his need for her as well, wraps her arms around Sayer's neck possessively.

"Was it?" Sayer feels her strong hands caress his chest, sliding off his button up shirt.

"Almost a year." Alex whispers, leading him down the narrow loft ladder steps with a final reassuring glance over Michelle's peacefully slumbering form.

"Don't rush it! It's only been ten months." Sayer protests, as Alex takes hold of him, carrying her lightweight husband in a pair of strong arms.

"You mean 'eleven.'" Alex's mouth smiles as she takes him into that oh-so-familiar room where many a passionate honeymoon night was spent.

"It seems like that long since we last..." Sayer's mumbled words are stopped short by Alex's kiss on his lips. She needed to feel the security of having her near as much as he did in this crazy, upside down world.

Everything was locked up tightly, and Michelle had been tenderly attended to, so Alex lets herself go. She desperately wanted to enjoy this first return to this cottage, though she knew their coming here was not the pleasure trip they once had planned.

Michelle's safety required the secrecy this hidden away, winter cabin had to offer, deep in the stormy forest. Thoughts of the upcoming war were pushed aside, just for tonight, as Alex and Sayer hold onto each other with all their might, defying the bitter winter storm beating down hard on the door outside...

Falling asleep in Alex's arms, Sayer contentedly drifts away into a world where dreams and nightmares blurred. Where a silver-haired companion still existed but was always far away, beyond reach, where a shining golden light was the only thing to hold onto--the only anchor he had in the dark seas...

Half asleep, half awake, Sayer feels Alex softly stirring at his side. He wraps his arms around her.

"Are you awake, Starr?" Sayer vaguely hears her low voice speaking to him.

"Mmmhhh..." Sayer mumbles, slurring under his still exhausted breath.

"I'm awake." Alex announces with a seductive tone blowing in his ear.

"Oh, yeah?" Sayer groggily hums, his eyes still closed. He turns on his back to in time to hear a surprising statement from his wife.

"You know I love you, Sayer." She softly says, kissing his sleepy eyes, his cheeks, his neck.

"Wait a minute. Since when do you tell me that you love me so easily?" Red flags shoot up in Sayer's mind as he holds Alex's shoulders firmly. Though he knew it deep inside, he could not recall once when his wife had told him those words aloud.

"Since..." Alex's green eyes flash wide open at her error. Looking into Sayer's dubious blue ones, she realizes that there is nothing else she could do. Quickly her hands fly over his heart, with a strength and ferocity more than the real Alex had.

"Oh--no--you--don't!" Sayer, who had more than learned how to deal with her quickness, grabs her two hands that were desperately trying to claw at his chest. He finds the struggle hard, as his beautiful attacker's strength seems to increase as she grabs closer for his heart--her hands aglow.

"The minute I leave you alone, you have another woman in your bed. Hmmm?" Battle worn and always ready, the real Alex's surprise at her evil double's appearance does not show as she stands in the doorway in her yellow robe, just returning from a check on Michelle.

"You could give me a hand, if it's not too much trouble for you, Mrs. Starr!" Sayer grunts out from beneath the strong woman atop him, with a similarly sarcastic air.

"Oh, you're just itching for a fight, aren't you?" Accustomed to battle, they rib at each other, despite the attacking danger. Alex reaches into her pocket with the ruby ringed hand she had just minutes ago been stroking over Michelle's unconscious head.

In this moment, Alex remembers the responsibilites love had laid down upon her, for the two people who needed her most.

"...No, Alex. I don't think that's a very good idea at all."

A calm voice pierces through the darkness of the cabin as the front door opens. The rising morning sun glimmers over the mountain peak, blinding Alex, as, in shock, she freezes. Her eyes focus in disbelief at who she was certain THAT voice belonged to...

"But you always were a difficult woman, weren't you?" Snidely, sarcastically, the voice moves closer. Alex's own voice catches in her throat as she makes out definitely just who it is.

"Shrimp..." She breathes her 'friendly' nickname for he who had become so important to her partner--her beloved Michelle. He whose disappearance was the sole reason that Michelle had given up on life and he who was the only one who could bring her back to the world of the living...

"That's right." Robin's black leather pantsuit shines as keenly as his green eyes. He smirks as he coolly walks up to her, his hands still in his pockets.

"It's me, 'Shrimp.'" His smirk, like the light blazing in his eyes, turns suddenly dark as Alex sees that the soul had gone from them. His goodness was obviously overtaken by an evil.

Her hand quickly reaches for her transformation stick.

**_CRACK!_**

But it was a hesitated moment too late. Robin seemed to foresee her move and he had a speed he never had before, as dark energy surges within him, causing him to snap Alex's wrist as easily as he would have broken a flower's stem.

"I've always wanted to do that." Robin smiles evilly at Alex, though no scream of pain escapes her stabbing lips. She reels back, while her other functioning hand turns to a fist.

But Robin again was too quick. He dodges the swing and decks Alex with one of his own instead. Her shocked body skids across the hardwood floor.

"I'll take everything away from you--you vile creature. Everything you love, starting with this one." Robin steps into the bedroom where Sayer was just about duking it out with the Alex clone. He had just landed a punch in the gut of his assailant when he notices the figure standing in the doorway.

"Rob...?"

Sayer whispers, walking forward hesitantly, slowly, as if he was afraid the bubble would burst if he moved towards it too quickly.

"Sayer." Robin nods with a small smile to his brother.

The brother which evil ambitions had turned Robin to despise.

"DIE!"

Robin shouts suddenly, pointing a single finger at his sibling, while cold burning energy sizzles from it, directed right at a frozen in place, confused Sayer.

"Watch out!" Alex races past in a flash, knocking Sayer's body out of the way, just in the nick of time as the energy inferno explodes the back wall, the snow covered fields plain to see.

"Ally, is this a dream? A really bad dream?" Sayer asks his rescuer as his eyes fill with tears.

"No dream, lover." Alex says, her eyes darting up from the now snow-filled room. "More like a nightmare." She pulls Sayer out of the way just as the smoke clears and another blast destroys another wall.

"Transform now!"

Alex forces her broken wrist to do as she wills it to, thrusting her golden stick into the air.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

She grits her teeth, fighting the pain of both body and mind.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"

Ally watches Sayer transform out of the side of her eye, damning the tears that were flowing from his eyes as he does so.

"MAKE--"

Halfway through Sayer's transformation into the Sailor known at Star Fighter, a wispy hand revitalized and energized into its true evil form by its master, thrusts through the star field, grasping at Sayer's neck and squeezing hard.

**_KICK!_**

Sayer, through tear stained eyes, kicks the attacking red wisps of wind in its all-too-soiled body. It falls back just in time for him to finish his transformation.

"--UP!"

Sayer finishes painfully as he prepares to engage the evil crimson monster, but suddenly finds everyone, including Alex, vanished.

"Where!" Star Fighter asks the wind and to his shock, it answers back.

"Here I am." The clear red wisps reappear as a breeze of wind scream towards him, right in the face.

Uranus watches as she sees Fighter decked by the whirling wisps of wind and Sailor Uranus was about to rush to his rescue again, but with an eye on the enemy she feared far more, she sees his gaze turn coldly up towards the entrance to the loft.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

She calls out, smashing the ladder to wood chips as Robin moved towards it.

"As always, a headstrong fighter with a brain full of rocks." Robin taunts, merely folding his arms and blinking into nothingness.

"DAMN!" Uranus lets out the cry as she bounds through the rubble to catch up to just where she knew he was going.

Silently, Robin stands, perfectly still, over the sleeping form of a woman wrapped up tightly on a bed. She was in a lace nightgown, with aqua hair well groomed and cascading down her bare white shoulders. Her lips were a pale, yet rosy pink and her perfect skin looked so soft that Robin felt the need to touch the white cheek.

His hand slowly, tentatively came close as he wished he could look into her eyes and scan the mind of this Sailor who had intrigued him so and draw her back with him into the evilness enveloping his soul...

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Like a lioness, Sailor Uranus leaps from the ground floor to the loft. In one motion, she grabs the arm that was reaching towards Michelle's innocent form, snapping it back so hard, so viciously, his arm would've broken if Robin had still been 'normal'. But as Uranus could see looking into his eyes, Robin was no longer normal.

"Do you love her?" Robin asks as he shoves Sailor Uranus by her weakened painful wrists against the chalet wall.

"You know I do! What's happened to you! Stop this!" Uranus growls. Her hard won trust in him once was betrayed, for she sees there was no recognition. Something had been added and something equally taken away. She searches his eyes.

"Nothing has happened to me." Robin calmly states. "But something IS about to happen to you." He smirks, grabbing her neck and holding her over the loft's empty opening where the ladder once was.

Kicking and thrashing her fingers at the unbelievably powerful hand around her throat, Uranus' eyes catch a glimpse of the fiery light show of lasers and red wind cyclones doing battle below.

The light of a star was no longer in the eyes of the man holding her tauntingly over the railing's edge.

"You know, it joys me to kill you. I don't know why, but I truly despise you. Do you know that?" Robin chuckles at the power of life and death he was holding over this rebellious soldier.

"The feeling--ugh--is--unfg--MUTUAL!"

Sailor Uranus does a swinging kick, propelling herself upwards and her assailant downwards as they both fall to the ground below.

Just in time to both be walloped by a forceful gale of red wind blasting in their direction with a power so strong that it blows out the other old cabin's wall.

"FOOL!" Robin shrieks at the wind creature that Sailor Star Fighter was keeping at bay with his tauntingly quick moves.

"Well, get out of the way next time, Master!" The rebellious wind creature was not one for asking forgiveness, even from her authorities.

"Stupid wind creature...Just get their energy, then destroy the Sailor Soldiers before I destroy you." Robin's temper flares as he dusts himself off.

"I tried to take away something you possessed, foolish mortal. But he was unwilling to oblige." The red wind wisps from spot to spot of the now well-ventilated cottage, mocking Uranus as it wistfully laughs. "But look at him now! Such a waste!" The seductive wind whines as gusts fly everywhere at Star Fighter, who takes a defensive stance. There was an angry look on his face at the monster, intermixed with the still sad look in his eyes at his brother's betrayal.

"Do you think so?" Uranus feigns talking to the monster as her wind sensitive soul calls for its help, and then suddenly a knowing smile etches across her face. "I don't!" She says in a shout.

"URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

The wind stopped at last as the invisible creature's form splatters back into vision, screaming in pain.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The wind monster's voice rumbles the entire cabin. The mountain peak shakes as the vengeful voice turns markedly lower and angrier. "I too can change. For even the gentlest breeze can always turn into a blasting gale." The red, feminine voice and wispy shaped creature transforms into a dark crimson male wolf-like shadow monster. The wind whistled through its nostrils as it stalks forward.

"WIND TUNNEL RAGE!"

With a howl to the wind, the wind wolf sends out a blast of tornado like winds, exploding walls and floors, while logs and furniture fly everywhere, as Uranus firmly grabs onto Fighter who was being thrashed about the disintegrating cabin, thrusting him to the mainframe beam.

"Get it away from the house!" Uranus shouts in his ear to be heard above the din of the tormenting winds. Star Fighter nods and dashes out the open door into the foot high snowbank, leaving Uranus to search for the missing 'master.'

Catching Fighter's movements, the wolfish monster chases after him. It was a maroonish, translucent thing until it got near and then it's claws seemed very real.

**_SLASH SLASH!_**

Fighter's red blood spills out onto the white snow as he falls. The creature breathed down his neck, prepared for the kill...

"STAR SERIOUS--gakt, gakt--"

Fighter starts to use his power, but he was already losing consciousness as the wind wolf reaches for his exposed heart, with the dark crystal in between its claws.

"FIGHTER!" Uranus could feel his energy being drained from somewhere inside of her. She races out into the snow to help, aiming her powers as she summons the wind that she called her own.

She doesn't see the raging lime green inferno racing towards her back. Sizzling with evil energy, Uranus falls to her knees. Her electrified body melts the snow, as she goes down, just a few feet away from where her Star Fighter was being drained dry of his energy.

Reaching out, summoning the last of her strength, Uranus starts her attack on the creature, despite the pain shooting through her.

"URANUS SPACE SWORD--"

**_CRUNCH!_**

Robin's black leather boot comes squashing down forcefully on her raised arm, cracking it yet again. Maliciously cackling as he stands towering over her prone, defenseless form, Robin's evil green eyes flash as he actually smiles down at her.

A wicked evil smile.

"Yes, I will enjoy killing you. I don't think I'm even going to wait for your worthless energy, Uranus. I'll tear your mind apart and make you beg to die first." He smiles at the thought of strong Uranus begging at his feet. He aims his hand at her with a devilish look in his eye. His deadliest powers gleamed in his vengeful fingertips.

_Starr...Michelle...I'm sorry..._

Alex knew her fight was futile with her last strength expended.

**_WHOOSH!_**

Like a gentle ocean tide, the wind picks up the scent of the salt sea air a second before a crashing blue-green wave of warm water washes over, crashing a beaming energy sphere at Fighter's attacker. The wind wolf disintegrates, its gusts disperse to the ends of the earth as it's shadow sinks into the ground with a howl.

Shocked at his minion's demise, Robin spins on his heel.

There, standing tall, her arms crossed, her aqua skirt fluttering on the now gentle, breezy wind, high heels sparkling as she poses high upon the rooftop, was Super Sailor Neptune.

Her hair glows with a pale aqua aura as the sun rises behind her. Michelle looks down to where she instinctively, without thought, sensed Alex was in danger. Her duty, her loyalty, her love--had all awakened her from the self-imposed slumber of unconsciousness when she shielded her soul, through her bond with another, from being torn asunder.

She knew from the depths of that soul, deep down in every part of her being, Michelle knew that **HE** was here too.

_You're alive...you're alive...I knew it...You're alive..._

Tears spring to her biting eyes.

**_"Robin!"_**

Her mind screams, her heart aches, her soul longs for him, as she wants to run to him, take him in her arms, kiss him and love him again--just like before.

But no. Something was wrong. He was not the same.

_Robin..._

Michelle's silent heart cries as the man she loves stares at her through the eyes of a stranger. Their eyes lock across the still air and then a long silence passes.

_How familiar your eyes are..._

Robin feels a strange...something...slowly setting ablaze inside of him.

_Your eyes are cold...why are your eyes cold?_

Michelle's own soul sinks, breaking, as she stands frozen in place. Her heart freezes along with it.

**_ZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT_**

Robin feels the urge to go to her, to be with her, to take her away with him, as he teleports to the top of the roof, right beside Sailor Neptune.

_"Robin? Why can't I find your soul? You're hiding it from me, aren't you?" _Michelle desperately tries to reach out to him, but finds their link severed, their bond dissolved.

"Sailor Neptune?" Robin almost whispers, unable to unlock himself from the sea of her blue eyes. "Join me. You can rule the world at my side." He says with a serious, soft smile, extending his hand out to her invitingly.

_Just like before, but...no...you're different now...everything's wrong now..._

Michelle's soul shrieks as she grabs his shoulders, gripping them firmly.

"Robin! Robin dearest! Wake up! Please wake up!" The tears begin to bubble in her clear blue eyes when he doesn't respond to her psychic pleas.

"Let go of me."

Robin says indignantly.

_How dare this woman touch me!_

His still high-class sensibilities and now cutting coldness protest Michelle's demanding touch.

"Robin dearest! Come back to me! I love you! I love you..." Michelle begins to tremble, shaking his shoulders hard as she collapses her head to his chest beseechingly, her tears spilling on his neck.

"You love me?" Robin coldly detaches Michelle's sobbing head and hands from his chest as he looks down at her. "Then come with me." Robin says, engaging her eyes and grasping her trembling fingers in his.

_How rough the seas are as you reach out to me...But it's you, Robin. It IS you. But then...it's not. I need you, but I'm so confused. Help me...I'd follow you anywhere--because I love you. Remember, you and I...You and I..._

Michelle loses herself in past dreams as she closes her eyes. Robin senses her uncertainty, her weak will and touches her cheek lightly, ready to take her away with him to the darkness below and prove Metallia wrong--that there was nothing he could not do, nothing he could not have...

If his mind so willed it.

"MICHELLE! Move away from it!" A booming voice calls Michelle back to harsh reality--the voice of the only other who could pull her from her reverie--her dream to be with her love again.

The one other soul in the universe who Michelle loved with everything in her.

"Amara...?" Michelle feels tears spill down her cheek as Alex stands tall in the snow, her Space Sword gleaming as it points directly at Robin.

"Uranus, you swing that sword and I'll kill her." Robin threatens suddenly, grabbing Michelle and putting an arm around her neck in a forceful, hurting way in which he had never touched her before.

"You wouldn't." Uranus' eyes widen in horror at his betrayal as Robin yanks Neptune down, floating through the air with her.

"Why wouldn't I? What do I care about this girl!" His cold words cut through Michelle like a knife. His being, his physical form was here, yes, but his soul was no longer. And it was his soul that Michelle cried to love again. For without it, she knew she could no longer live.

"Robin..." She whispers, her overwhelming sadness overtakes her that she is ready to die. Her powerful mind had the ability to shut herself down, and she was ready to use that as she looks frightened and scared into her love's soulless eyes...

"You rotten son--" Sailor Uranus feels within her body her adored Michelle's pain. She silently swears at the man who had caused it. She saw Michelle's will to live fading, but there was nothing she could do.

One last long look in Robin's evil eyes proved to Neptune the loss of all love, of all heart, of all soul.

"--LASER!"

Suddenly, without warning, Sailor Star Fighter's fierce call finishes its blast as a beam of energy from where he lay in the snow catches Robin unexpected.

But at the last second, he teleports away, higher, to safety. Neptune falls into the cold icy snow, physically unscathed by the pinpointing laser just missing her.

But mentally, her mind and heart were torn apart. Immediately, Uranus is at her side with a sharp, gleaming sword guarding her from the attacker above who was nursing his own singed arm with an angry look on his face at Fighter, who joined Uranus, standing protectively over Neptune's shocked form.

"I can easily destroy you both, you know." Robin's voice was dripping with spite and anger as he decides to rid this world of the two insects who dared challenge him. Uranus and Fighter's battleworn bodies steeled themselves once more, despite the pain rushing through them. Their eyes were alight with determination and the tears Fighter was trying to blink away, as Robin raises his hand to exact a final, deadly blow against them.

"No."

A small voice could barely be heard above the din of whistling winds, when suddenly, an aqua figure stands from behind them.

Despite the pain, heartbreak and soul wrenching her Robin was causing her, Michelle had someone else to live for, too.

"You won't hurt them." Sailor Neptune pushes in front of a stunned Fighter and Uranus who knew, at the last second, from the detached unfeeling look in Neptune's blue eyes, what she was about to do.

"Why wouldn't I--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin's head explodes in pain as he screams, falling from his hovering perch in the sky to the snow below as Michelle pummels him over and over with waves and torrents of pure psi energy, battering the shields he had erected against such attacks.

Anger, pain, love--all fueled Neptune as she continues until the shields bend and warp, just enough for her to sneak in and maybe discover what was wrong with him...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neptune's high-pitched shriek now pierces through the mountain's misty peaks as she too sinks to her knees. Her mind was afire with the pain of the overwhelming evilness now invading Robin's soul, possessing his entire being to a degree beyond her recognition.

"Michelle! MICHELLE!" Uranus shakes her, dropping to her own knees beside Neptune. But the aqua soldier's eyes were glazed over. The realization of what her love had become--irretrievable to even her powerful psychic abilities was too heartbreaking to bear.

**_ZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSSHHHHHHH_**

To Fighter's horror, a bubble of dark energy envelops Robin's motionless form as he kneels over his downed brother, praying desperately for Robin to wake up and be normal again.

But that was not meant to be as the dark mists swirl over him and Robin is swallowed up again--into the dark nothingness.

"Robin!" Star Fighter reaches his hand out, but his brother was gone yet again--vanished, by some evil hand.

_He's gone. He's vanished._

These thoughts echo unrelentingly through Michelle's tortured soul. Her worst nightmares had come true. The one she had sworn forever to, shared everything with, was now alive, but his soul was no more...

As was her soul.

Michelle feels her heart, her emotions, withering away into dust, leaving only the shell of her body feeling cold and disattached. The only thing in this world there was still to live for was the woman who was holding her in the safe embrace of her warm arms.

"Amara, it was horrible..." Michelle whispers as the tears run uncontrollably to the wind, and Uranus holds her tightly. Her own heart was breaking for the loss of the one who had become so dear to her beloved.

But more than that, there was a passionate anger at what he had done to her Michelle. The trust for men was slipping away all over again.

"I'm here, Michelle. I'll always be here for you. It's only you and me, remember? We don't need him." Alex whispers into those aqua curls, fiercely determined now not to ever let that creature near Michelle again.

But she could see the damage to Michelle's soul was irreparable.

_Love is a wretched thing._

Alex's angry mind lashes out at what she knew she should've shielded Michelle from. There should have been no other allowed to glimpse her fragile, beautiful soul--

To be able to glimpse it and be able to destroy it.

Uranus silently damns the world's unjust cruelties and everyone else in it too, save for the aqua angel in her arms, as the wind howls through the ice covered mountain peaks.

Far, far away from the snowcapped region on the opposite side of the world, crossing distant oceans a continent or two away, four young girls, now just coming into their formative teenage years, bask in the unusual perspiringly hot weather. For even in the Amazon jungles of the sun drenched shores of South America, November was generally cool. But who was complaining?

"Strange weather, isn't it?" A maroon haired teen asks her companions as they lay out after a day of foraging. Long ago, in now forgotten wicked days spent with the Black Moon circus, these youthful children were once the Sailor Solders enemies, but now they had blossomed into the lovely, healthy young women that only the vigor of the rainforests they had instinctively migrated to, could offer.

"You can certainly say that, Ves Ves. Look how burnt my flawless skin has become." Evilness had been eroded, but true personality still remained. The hot pink headed girl examines with disdain her red, sunburnt arms.

"That's because you were dodo, Cere, and didn't put on the skin lotion I made!" A shocking green ponytail to suit her shocking behavior, Jun Jun waves the homemade jar of lotion into the air under Cere Cere's nose. Jun Jun was proud of her botanical achievements and her roughhouse ways of tromping into even the deepest parts of the forest had produced some rare, medicinal blends, though none of her compatriots ever seemed to appreciate it.

Smirking at Jun and Cere's continual battles--sophisticates and wild ones rarely combined civilly--Ves Ves, the self-appointed leader had taken over and managed to keep them all together. The pact they had made to always be so, no matter what, still held true.

After Sailor Moon and the others had rescued them from the nasty old meanies in the Black Moon Circus, Ves Ves, Jun Jun, Cere Cere and Palla Palla had gone on as normal girls. But traditional Japan they found to be too restricting and too busy for their playful souls. Longing for freedom and adventure, mischievous as ever, Ves Ves had decided to take her quartet out onto the high seas, stowing away to a continent much like that of their homeworld, where greenery flourished everywhere--where things were still simple and basic, with much wonder to discover in it. Especially where, hidden in their own forest, no 'mean' adults would try to separate or put them away.

Here, in this world's equivalent Amazon, the four girls had found what their hungry souls yearned for, even if Cere Cere would complain from time to time. Running around unfettered, collecting samples of this and that, finding all sorts of interesting plants and animal life--this was where Ves Ves was sure they all belonged.

"Looky, looky what I found today!" A blue tinged waif's baubles bounced as she, too vibrant with childlike energy still, skips across the leafy bamboo makeshift hut they had built as they moved from interesting spot to spot.

"What is it, Palla Palla?" Over time, Ves Ves had become more and more protective of the little girlish innocence Palla Palla still possessed. Though it had tapered off from the rest of them, living in this jungle the past few years, they were still just four young girls out in the wilderness alone, where the responsibility of growing up was being laid down upon them no matter how hard they tried to avoid it.

_If we grow up, then we'll grow apart--just like all adults do. I won't let that happen._

Ves Ves thought sadly as she smiles to her babyish friend's important new discovery.

"Look! Isn't he cute?!" Palla Palla bubbles over a frightened looking little primate, squeezing his little tummy as she displays him like a toy.

"Ew!! Get it away!!" Despite all this time spent in the jungle, surrounded by all types of animals, wildlife and creatures, Cere Cere was still scared of the little 'creepy crawlies' and she backs away, her hand flying to her horrified mouth.

"It isn't a stuffed animal, Palla Palla." Ves Ves softly chides. She had a bond with creatures, having been once a circus animal trainer. She didn't want Palla Palla to be bitten either, if she squeeze the poor critter too hard.

"Palla Palla knows! But isn't Monkey just too cute!" Palla Palla eagerly kisses the creature's forehead to Cere's disgusted expression.

"Palla! Don't! That's gross!!" Cere whines at the uncleanliness of the small beast.

"Pipe down, primadonna. It's only a monkey and I bet he's cleaner than you are, anyway! He smells better than that flower perfume junk you just brewed up!" Jun Jun was always ready to pick a fight with her arch-nemesis as she playfully pulls the monkey's arms and legs about like a puppet.

"WHAT?!" Cere explodes, her red face reddening more with anger to match her sun burnt arms at this clear insult. But Jun Jun just chuckles, pleased with herself.

"Where'd ya find him, Palla Palla?" Ves Ves asks, being the responsible 'mother' to her feuding children.

"Over there by the riverbank. Baby Bonk-Bonk was falling in and Palla Palla saved him!" Palla proudly states as Jun Jun offers the little squirt a half-eaten banana. Then she shrugs, eating the rest when the scared critter refuses her offer.

"We can't keep him, Palla. His momma's probably looking for him already." Ves Ves says softly in that tender, caring tone she always used when chiding her little friend.

"Palla Palla's his momma now!" She pouts, hugging her 'baby' primate to her chest.

"Of course we can't keep it! It will make horrid messes!" Cere's vanity showed in her section of the hut. Her bought mirrors, jewelry, outlandish clothes and even a CD player, were saved up and traded for, just for her, with her perfumes and potions, by this finicky little lady.

"Oh, put a cork in it already, Cere Cere!" Jun Jun says off handedly as she, too feeling a sort of responsibility over Palla Palla, challenges her pink haired friend.

"It's better for the munchkin to be out where he belongs, Palla. You just show us where he lives and we'll visit it all the time, I promise." Jun Jun then turns, saying it seriously with a determined look in her green eyes that Palla found reassuring.

"Okey dokey. Come on, Bonk Bonk. Palla Palla will take you home." She sings sweetly, skipping out the door with Ves Ves and Jun Jun at her heels.

"What about you, Miss Priss? Aren't you coming?" Jun Jun glances over her shoulder to find Cere lazily lounging on her cot for a mid afternoon siesta.

"I for one am not going to be traipsing to Heaven knows where just to return a stupid little orangutan." Cere begins to complain but Jun Jun had a better idea.

"Fine. Just stay here by yourself when the crocodiles decide to swim up and eat you alive." She wickedly grins as she dashes out the hut's front grass door.

"Crocodiles?" Cere was a bright girl, but the thought of a large, oversized lizard, seemed outlandish but still...

"Jun Jun! Wait up!" Her shiny new pink high heels clicked on the boards but there was no where Cere felt safer than beside her capable sparring partner.

Tromping through the thickness of the dense vegetation, knowing this forest like the back of her hand, Jun Jun leads the way at Palla Palla's dizzying direction. The girl sighs, going around in circles until Palla Palla is sure she is right, at long last.

"Momma Monkey! Baby Bonk Bonk is here! Palla Palla took good care of him for you!" Palla Palla suddenly sings out in her baby voice, jumping up and down in her sky blue jumpsuit.

"You're not going to find any animal like that!" An annoyed Cere Cere says curtly. Her own pink circus outfit was dirtied from a mud puddle they had passed which Jun Jun had 'accidentally' slushed through right in front of her.

"Are you sure this is where baby comes from?" Ves Ves asks, when not a thing stirs in the bushes or trees at their close examination.

"Uh-huh." Palla nods, her strangely balled blue hair swaying to and fro.

"Well, I don't see any--" Cere starts to say but is stopped by Jun Jun's palm over her deeply rouged lips.

"There. There she is." Jun's keen for the outdoors senses registers the momma monkey's presence, even before it appears in the bushes.

"Momma!!" Palla erupts, rushing to it, but her sudden outburst frightens the creature as it backs off, though looking fully prepared to stand its ground if it came to reclaiming its lost baby.

"Palla! Be careful!" Cere cries as she hides behind Jun Jun when Palla continues to move towards it.

"Here, momma. Bonk Bonk misses you." Maybe it was her sweetest or her childlike innocence. But something about this sky blue little girl made the mother primate come down to her unthreatened, as if she understood, reaching her hairy arms out to the baby.

"Bye bye, baby Bonk Bonk. Palla Palla will see you soon." She says, looking into her little friend's scared eyes. He had taken to her and only her, clinging to Palla's arms even as she offers him back to his mother. "Bye bye!" She bites her trembling lip, giving her new buddy a final squeeze as he cooing and cawing, passes from Palla's tiny hands into the monstrous ones of his Momma monkey.

_**BANG!!**_

An explosion sends jolts through the still Amazon forest. Momma Monkey and her bewildered baby quickly took off into the brush as exotic birds and frightened animals of all sorts scatter above, where the Amazon Quartet knew their hut lay.

"HURRY!" Ves Ves shouts, as the agile four race to where all of their gathered belongings lay. The humble hut they had affectionately called 'home' for the past three years goes up in a billow of smoke. It was everything they feared. Their home had been destroyed to a ball of dust and weeds as their eyes set sight upon it when they erupt from a thicket.

"What happened?!" Cere cries, her cherished collection of classical CDs, especially her rare imports of violinist Michelle Moreau, had bitten the dust.

"Brush fire?" Ves Ves tries to sense it out logically.

"It's nothing natural." Jun Jun suspiciously scans the area, sensing something wrong with all of this.

"Palla Palla is scared." Palla begins to moan, she too sensing that something was amiss.

"There's no need to be scared, little girl." A woman's sugar coated voice comes down from the tree tops above as the four girls look up to see a lady with hair of snowy white standing above them on the highest bough. She was lovely in her pale blueness, though seeming like a bird to them, somehow. Her tight, formfitting periwinkle suit was similar in a way, to theirs.

"We'll take good care of you now." She says with a too-sweet smile as she poses above them.

"Who are 'we'?" Ves Ves demands, as she and her companions look wary, all the more.

"'We' represent the newly formed royal family of whom are extremely interested in your energy, young ones." A man's voice, deep as his green hair and dark foreboding eyes, steps out from behind the smoky shadows.

"Are they really, vomit-head?" Jun Jun takes a defensive stance, her offensive words biting. "You and albino there sure drop in with a nice 'How do you do' and blow up our house!?" She angrily glares at the obviously dangerous pair.

"We had to get your attention, sweethearts." The smiling bird lady swoops down to stand directly in front of the back to back girls. "I didn't feel like getting runs in my tights from these horrid weeds and twigs, so I had to bring you here." Her vanity was apparent to even fashion-conscious Cere Cere.

"Those stockings are sooo last season, old woman." Cere comments with a crooked smirk.

"How dare you! You impudent child!" Swanette's blue eyes flash angrily as she grabs hold of Cere's shoulders. Jun, Ves and Palla all try to stop her but the green hair man's strong, muscular arm holds them back.

"Don't bother reasoning with them, Dracon! They're only a bunch of spoiled brats." Her true colors show as she whips out a dark crystal from inside her costume and begins to press it to Cere's chest. "Your energy will make a tremendous addition to Metallia's plans." She chuckles evilly as Cere begins to feel her life-force draining from her body.

_**BITE**_

Swanette's high pitched voice shrieks even higher as a small, little furry brown blur appears 'magically' on her hand with biting teeth.

"Get it off! Get it off! DRACON!!" She shakes her arm up and down like a scarecrow, rushing to her lover to save her from the rotten vermin attacking her delicate hand.

"Routine 7, girls!" Ves Ves suddenly shouts at the opportunity presenting itself. She and the three of her quartet leap away in the split second their attackers were not paying attention.

"Routine 7? What does this mean?" Dracon asks the empty air, knowing as a warrior, that those blasted brats were hiding around somewhere. All he had to do was flush them out--an easy task for this highly trained, ex-soldier, against four inexperienced little--

"THIS!!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a maroon flash whips by, followed by that of an acrobatic pink and a monstrous bamboo branch slashes across his chest, knocking the tall man flat on the ground. But he was not safe, even down there.

_**Chik, chik!**_

In two little cuts, but deftly working little fingers, a flying ground dragnet goes up, bagging the man like some defenseless creature. Shocked and dizzied from the flurry, Dracon cannot imagine how a simple mission to collect four little energy blips out in the middle of the Amazon nowhere could turn into such chaos.

"Ha ha ha! Ha ha! Hah!"

Like a bunch of tourists laughing at a cage at a local zoo, the Quartet comes out of their hidey holes, defiantly chuckling at the adult's face at their tricks.

"I wouldn't be laughing, children!" Swanette comes up, still nursing her sore arm. Palla Palla looks around for her little monkey friend, and catches sight of his beat up fuzzy body, tossed aside on the ground.

"Bonk Bonk!!" She screams, racing right past the nasty lady, to scoop up her downed friend. "Hey! Palla Palla doesn't like you! You're meaner than old Granny Zirconia!! Now you'll pay!!"

Holding the monkey in her arms, sweet as candy until her anger was released, Palla Palla's crystal blue eyes turn dark and scary.

"Now you've done it! Palla's mad!" Jun Jun says, having seen the devastation that could be caused if one of Palla's toys were damaged purposely.

"I could care less if that spoiled little brat is--" Swanette begins to say, her hand on her arrogant hips. She then holds her hands up to release Dracon and then to obliterate these horrid little monsters.

But the 'spoiled brat' hands Bonk Bonk's unconscious but still breathing body, to Cere, who amazingly, accepts the filthy creature warmly, even tenderly, as Palla stoops down to the rubble that was once their home and picks up something familiar she sees in the pile.

"Is that a doll?! Are you threatening me with a cheap doll?!" Swanette begins to cackle in disbelief at the child's audacity, when suddenly her about-to-fire-feather-blast-shards stops in mid air. Her arms begin to contort strangely.

"What's happening to me?!" She shouts as painfully her arms move and her legs give way beneath, till paralyzed Swanette could no longer control her movements at all.

"All right, Palla Palla!" Ves Ves shouts with pride at her angered friend.

"Kick butt!!" Jun Jun seemed to be enjoying the action of battle again as she swings her fist in the air.

"Such undignified language, Jun Jun!" Cere chides, but a smile was on her face and tiny Bonk Bonk was wide awake, happy to see them.

But in their fun at watching Swanette, the four youthful girls had forgotten their other adversary. His dark power energy had dissolved the net he had been captured in as he angrily wanted to take revenge on the bratty children tormenting his partner.

Aiming silently to shoot a wide storm spray of energy bubbles to demobilize them all, Dracon was about to fire when a dark, strong arm wraps around his legs, pulling him screaming down to the green Amazonian floor, his stormy spray going askew, high, just over skimming the four girls short heads. But it wasn't high enough to miss Swanette...

"DRACON!! You FOOL!!" She screeches as she is now totally stunned motionless, just as she was about to break out of Palla's voodoo like control.

"My love!" Dracon shouts in horror as one angry monkey momma comes to the girls' aid and her baby's rescue, pounding at the man with a strangle hold.

Seeing no other option than to retreat with his immobilized partner, Dracon takes one final glance at the despised little rebels.

"We'll get you next time, brats!" He shouts as he and stunned frozen Swanette fizzle away, leaving the Momma primate with no one left to pound.

"Thank you, Momma! Bonk Bonk!!" Palla Palla switches back from scary, angry warrior to innocent child again as she reunites baby monkey with big one.

"So what are we going to do now?!" Cere Cere looks to Ves Ves for guidance after she and Jun Jun sift through the ruins of their once home.

"You heard what they said. They want our energy and they seem to know how to find us, no matter where we hide."

Jun Jun twists her lips, liking the danger herself, but not when it came to the safety of her other companions.

"So what does that mean? Palla Palla wants to know." Palla Palla joins them, though still cuddling Bonk Bonk.

"That means we're going back to Japan, gang. I think we have a few friends there who can help us out with this." Ves Ves exchanges nods with her little group.

They all knew exactly who she was referring to.

Amy Anderson finds herself strapped to the monitor more often as of late. The information her computer had to offer on the data of the past few battles turned up the same results over and over: Enemy Unknown.

But Amy is sure, for something was itching in the back of her intellectual mind, that indeed, this enemy was one known to them. The style and attitude of the attacks, the acquiring of energy for some dark purpose--just all seemed so...familiar.

Amy stretches her aching neck. Her hours upon endless hours of nothing but computer research was showing its signs at 2:00 AM. But Amy could not give up--she would not.

_It could mean all the difference to the next target if we just knew what it's all about!_

Her razor sharp mind was a caring one, too. Her compassion for her fellow man's well-being was overpowering, driving her to continue study, even into this late hour.

_With all of the input Terry and Susan have explained to us and the battles we've already seen, you'd think the enemy would've shown us his or her hand, but yet...we have no solid evidence of who's masterminding these attacks. No, I'm wrong--_

Amy picks up from her neat desk a dark crystalized jewel. It's beautiful gleam belied the deadly purpose behind it.

_This gem, we've figured that it is through gemstones and jewelry that the victim is chosen, sought out and a double of them is created to drain their energy. So far, it's chosen Molly, Lizzie, and nearly every Scout, save for Alex and Susan. But they've been touched by the battle through Sayer and Terry's attacks...and Michelle, maybe with her being unconscious--poor girl--that has something to do with it._

And so, Amy switches off her VR vision glasses, lifting her tired eyes from the computer screen.

_...That leaves me..._

She recalls yesterday's Scout meeting. They seemed to be having those more and more often of late. She remembered how Serena had begged her to come and stay with herself and Darien, knowing that Amy was the last Inner Soldier not to be targeted.

'Serena...I couldn't! My mom just went out of town and if I'm not home to answer her call, she'll be worried sick! Don't worry, I'll be really careful.'

Amy remembers saying that, swearing to Serena that she'd lock up every piece of jewelry in the house, along with the doors and windows, too.

_...Sigh...It's very sweet of her--of all of them! Even offering to come over here to stay. But I can't let this enemy get to us. I don't want them guarding over me. In all probability, it may never even attack. I just have to figure this all out and I work best alone._

Amy thinks, trying to justify her decision, but truly in her conscience, she didn't want to inconvenience anyone on her behalf alone.

Alone. A studious life is often spent that way. Amy allows herself to sit back and enjoy a late night sandwich break as she studies the printed out results of her latest row of tests and scans of the gemstone.

_But I really don't like being alone._

Amy gazes out the window. The happiness of the past few peaceful years, especially this last one, were spent with someone special.

_These years have spoiled me. My duties are clear, but still...I want to see you, Greg._

Amy sadly thinks of the hectic past few weeks of shutting him out again.

_**RRRinnnnngggg**_

As if reading her lonely mind, the phone suddenly rings, jolting Amy out of her reverie with a start.

"Hello? Anderson Residence." Amy answers as she always does--polite and exact. Her heart was soaring with anticipation that it could be Greg or if not, maybe her Mom again.

"Sailor Mercury?" A deep voice--a powerful voice of a well-spoken man came over the line. An accent so slight it was almost undetectable was heard asking for her from the other side of the receiver.

"Sailor Mercury? I don't know who you're talking about. You must have the wrong number. Who is this, please?" Danger signs shoot up in Amy's mind as she listens carefully, doing her best to seem unknowing.

"Are you alone?" The man asks, his voice frightening.

Amy's first instinct is to hang up the phone and call for help, but what the voice says next stops her in her tracks.

"Don't hang up. I know the address of your boyfriend." He says, threatening her.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Please leave me alone." Amy lies, her stomach sinking.

"Greg Mueller, Anniversary Mansions, Apartment 4A, Suginami-ku--" He rattles off the info of an address.

"Stop! What do you want?" Amy says, unable to bear it any longer.

"A simple information exchange. That's all, my dear."

Amy already didn't like the way this stranger talked down to her, as if he were royalty or something.

"I don't know anything! Please leave us alone!" Amy says desperately.

"Oh, but I think you do. At the docks in 15 minutes. It's only a few blocks from where you live. It is quiet tonight, isn't it. There's only a few lights on at such an ungodly hour, don't you think? And I can monitor your communication transmission, so don't even think about telling the other Scouts. You must come alone."

The chuckling voice proved that he was spying on Amy's window.

_**Click!**_

The connection is severed and Amy is thrown into complete consternation.

_He knows where Greg lives! He might hurt him and it would be all because of me and the information he wants of what I supposedly know! What does he think I know?! And who is he?! Is this all a trap to just get me there? But the threat to Greg is real, so I must go..._

With a few final rushed clicks on her keyboard, Amy is off and running, tugging on her coat as she flies out the door. The computer screen in her room was still aglow as an emailed message is sent out...

'DANGER. ENEMY AT DOCKS. INSTRUCTED BY PHONE TO COME ALONE. THREATENED GREG--KNOWS HIS ADDRESS. SEND HELP, I'LL BE CAREFUL. - AMY'

Silently unnoticed by her stalker, the message is broadcast to someone Amy knew she could rely on...

Two o'clock in the morning was a strange time for a studious young girl to be out by the docks, walking alone, but strange times called for strange measures. Amy, now readied in her Super Sailor Mercury form, tries to bolster herself as she treads carefully nearer the empty, eerie dockside into unknown dangers awaiting her there for certain.

_Who is this new enemy that can know so much about us? Like my home phone number and Greg's address? And what could they possibly think I know? I don't like this--I don't like this at all! This rash of attacks are all so pinpointed to we Sailor Soldiers. It's like somehow the enemy knows us from somewhere before...sometime before..._

Mercury can't help but keep having these same recurring thoughts as in her gloved fist she tightly clutches the dark crystal she had been studying.

_Maybe __**this**__ is how they tracked me down so easily._

She glances down at the dark object glimmering in her hand, when in its glint, a similarly dark shadow appears from behind a crate of boxes.

_I sure hope someone got my message and back up will be here soon. I'm going to need it!_

Amy cringes at the thought of fighting a new enemy all alone.

"Sailor Mercury! It is an honor to finally meet you. We've heard such great things about you." There was a definite something reminiscent in that voice that had been eating at her since the phone call.

Amy's mercurious mind suddenly realizes who it is before she even gets a full glimpse of him in the cloudy, half moonlit night.

"Sapphire!" Mercury asks in shock. He was wearing different clothes and his hair shined a bit blacker than blue, but the mysterious man standing before her was Sapphire of the Dark Moon Family, whom the Scouts had sparred with what seemed ages ago.

"And who exactly is 'Sapphire', luv? A nom de guerre you go out charming the ladies with, Opalson?"

From behind another stack of boxes, a tall woman appears. Her cockney English or possibly Australian accent from what Amy heard so far, was tinged with jealousy. Her striking red hair blazed even in this dark night. It's style was something undeniable for Amy not to recognize again.

_It's just like Rubeus'! _Her mind comments in confusion, not comprehending how the Dark Moon Family, when all but the Four Sisters had met with a tragic end, could still be here.

"Are you jealous, Red?" The man asked the woman in a playful, teasing way.

"Very." 'Red' answers wearing a no-nonsense looking army fatigue pants. But her vest was by no means regulation. It hung open, held together in just the places, designed to display most of her ample cleavage for all to see.

"No, Sailor Mercury." The dark haired man takes a step closer to Amy. "I am not--what ridiculous name did you say? 'Sapphire'? My name is Opalson. Lord Opalson and I have come to request of you a favor." He says haughtily, offering a false smile.

"What kind of 'favor'? Surely there must have been a better way than threatening a girl on the phone." Mercury says indignantly as she tries to bide her time.

"Perhaps." Opalson nods, cocking his head. "But my wife here didn't think you would take too kindly to this request if I had asked it in a more civil manner." Opalson's knowing smile rests on his red-haired companion.

_What could they possibly want with me? _Mercury's mind was screaming.

"So just in case you have a few thoughts on the matter, we've brought a little 'insurance.'" Lady Ruby flings her clenched fist open towards the dock area.

There a wooden crate hung dangerously high over the rough waters, and strapped to it was the figure of a dark haired young man. His arms and legs were pinned, his mouth bound and gagged--even from a distance, Amy could clearly see who it was.

"GREG!!" She shouts, her heart catching in her throat as she races to the edge of the smashing waters. "Greg!!" Mercury's agonizing cries come out, tears biting behind them.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him if I came! I'm here!! I've held my end of the bargain! Let Greg go!!" Amy angrily shouts at the couple who has zapped and then reappeared next to her.

"And we won't harm him, luv." Ruby smirks almost in a sneer. "As long as you give us what we want."

"Well, what do you want!? Let him go!!" Amy feels her heart being wrenched within her at their smiling faces.

"All we want is information. Give it to us and we will release your beloved. If not..." Lord Opalson trails off, and with a nod at his wife, she suddenly, with a flick of her hand, makes the crate Greg is strapped to, rock back and forth violently over the unusually crashing waves coming into the port.

"STOP!!" Mercury screams. "What do you want?!" She pleads, willing to do anything right now to gain Greg's release.

"Where is Queen Metallia's heir?" He asks, with a serious accusing look in his eye.

"Who?!" Mercury asks, though the name of Metallia sends chills up her spine.

"Metallia's heir! Whose former existence on this planet was that of one Robin Starr. Return him to us now." Opalson's words strike horror into Amy's heart.

_The heir to legendary Queen Metallia was Robin?! Robin?! How can this be?! He didn't die? He was taken and corrupted by..._

"Metallia is anxious for her heir's return. He was last seen with you Sailors. Where have you hidden him? Tell us now or this boy here goes to a watery grave." Lady Ruby says, threatening, holding a powerful hand out towards Greg.

"I--" Amy starts to say. _If I tell them I know nothing of his whereabouts, they'll probably just kill Greg! But I don't know where Robin is. What do I do?! What?!_

"I'll take you to him!" In a split moment, her path is decided. Mercury was, above all else, beyond her other skills, a sharp cookie. One whose razor sharp mind would not be outdone by any enemy.

"Smart girl." Opalson says, talking down to her with his royal airs.

"But you have to let Greg go first!" Mercury makes a stipulation, as she crosses her fingers behind her back that they don't realize this was all just one big bluff.

_As soon as Greg is released, I'll blind them with my Ice Bubbles and we'll go get back up, once Greg is safe--_

Her mind's calculations are suddenly cut off.

"Very well." Opalson's smirk looked strange and eerie as his dark black eyes glow.

_**RRRIPPP**_

The wires and ropes suspending the crate in the air suddenly tear apart at Lady Ruby's command. Her cruel laughter rung out in the darkness as Amy's heart froze when she watched Greg descend down into the ocean.

"Don't move, Mercury!" Ruby shouts, grabbing the stunned Sailor by her arm. "As you can see, that crate will remain buoyant only until I command it not to. Your little boyfriend is safe as long as I will him to be." She chuckles with an evil smirk as the crate bounces up and down on the waves instead of sinking. Greg seemed to be secure as he struggles on top of it. Amy saw him shake his head for her not to abide by their wishes for his sake.

_But what can I do?_

"So then, take us to the Heir now, before my wife's patience grows even shorter." Opalson commands.

"All right." Amy concedes as her worried eyes lock with poor Greg's. She bit her lip and led the pair off.

_I just hope I'm doing the right thing..._

Mercury knew that her new plan would only work if someone had picked up her message earlier.

On this sleepless night, Terry Starr cradles his pregnant wife in his arms, glad she, at least, was able to drift off though he himself was often haunted by the thoughts of an over taxed mind and aching heart. Ever since this morning he has felt something deep inside that made his soul cry out for what he has lost, especially, and it put him in quite a melancholy mood.

_But you have comforted me, my Susan, through these hard times. You've been there for me..._

Terry strokes his lady's slumbering form, gently caressing her stomach lovingly. _I just wish our baby could've met her uncle. He was never much on children, but..._

Terry feels a tear fall from his purple eyes. Robin's loss caused a depression that would often set upon his compassionate heart. Suddenly, a soft knock on the bedroom door breaks the silent night.

"Terry papa," He hears Tara's small yet urgent whisper through the door. She was often up late at night. Terry and Susan both knew, despite their packing her off to bed at a decent hour, that the child was still awake.

'Dreaming' she would always say but more likely, having those visions of hers that she would opt not to share with them.

Terry believed this fragile child that he has grown to have a fatherly pride in had her own mysteries. As softly as possible, Terry slides out from the bed, careful not to disturb Susan, and pulls on his robe as he opens the door.

"Tara dear?" He asks in his deep throated whisper.

"There's an urgent message from Mercury!" Tara says, with fear in her purple eyes. "I was on your computer, doing some research for my school paper. I'm sorry, I should've asked first." Tara looks up at him meekly as they hurry back to the library, but that smiling look in Terry papa's eyes told her it was all right and that he knew she was probably doing more than just school research. Tara blushes in guilt at her and Sammy's often after midnight chats online.

"It's all right, Tara. It's your computer, too, after all." Terry says as he sits at the desk, calling up the emailed message that Tara was speaking of. He reads it over, as she stands over his shoulder with a look of worry etched on her pretty face, as they both reread the short message of danger together.

Susan had heard their stirring and soon comes in to join them.

"Susan, you stay here. I'm going." Terry says in a flash, meeting her eyes as he jumps up from his seat, softly brushing his wife's cheek with the command.

"I'm coming, too!" Tara says with determination.

"Tara, darling, I think it would be best if you didn't accompany me to the docks--" Terry starts to say as he pulls out his transformation earset. Being the man he was, he didn't want to have Tara's safety to worry about in the face of this danger.

"And **I** think it would be best if you would listen more than tell us 'girls' what to do,** Commander**." A voice comes in the door in its indignant way. Terry, Susan and Tara turn to see a ripped up Sailor Uranus along with a beat up Star Fighter, leaning in the doorway.

"Alex, Sayer!" Susan says a hasty greeting but Terry, upon meeting his brother's eyes is taken aback by the pain and sadness he finds there instead of the usual jovial look.

"What's happened, Sayer?" Terry asks, worried, crossing the room and taking Fighter's shoulders firmly in both his hands.

"Ter...Rob's alive." Star Fighter's voice was devoid of the emotion would have expected to come with these longed for words.

"He is?! Where--?!" Terry starts to ask, overwhelmed. Susan rushes to his side, but Uranus' sharp words cut him off.

"There's no time for that. You saw what Mercury wrote. We'll explain on the way. Tara, suit up and attend to Fighter. You're coming." Uranus, as she always does, takes charge. She didn't show her own painful broken arms one bit.

"Susan--" She starts to order.

"She stays here." Terry says, exchanging a fierce look with Uranus, who looks to Pluto's subservient gaze at her overbearing husband.

_I'll have to deal with__** that**__ later. _Alex's independent mind thinks as she turns to the door.

"Whatever." She says, offhandedly, throwing Terry an angry look, though. "And we're not going to the docks. We do exactly what Mercury says. She knows what she's doing." Sailor Uranus shoves again in Terry's face his order, as he and Tara complete their transformations.

"Michelle?" Uranus asks her silent cousin, who, unnoticed by the others, was behind her in the hallway.

"Amara, I can do this." Sailor Neptune's emotionless, monotone voice replys to the unasked question.

"Then, let's go." Uranus leads the way out of the house, into the tension filled night.

Sailor Mercury walks steadily back in towards town. Her two watchful 'companions' were on each side of her as they suspiciously scan the area. It was quiet in this part of town at this early hour of the morning, but Ruby suddenly feels as if they were being led into a trap.

"I don't like this, Opalson. Make the girl tell you where we're going, luv!" Ruby says, getting itchy, and her accent thick.

"You heard the lady. Where is it, Mercury?" Opalson demands, his dark eyes forboding.

"There. In that apartment building--the deserted one." Mercury points, revealing the location, for she knew Ruby's patience was near the limit.

"Directly across from that of your little Greg? How convenient." Ruby comments slyly, feeling in her bones that something was afoot.

"Yes, very." Opalson prys the dark crystal hiding in Mercury's hand and holds it up towards the building in question. "You won't be needing this, my dear." Opalson smiles as he studies the gemstone for a moment, smirking at its sudden bright flashing. "Thank you so terribly much, Sailor Mercury, my sweet. But your use has come to a tragic end." Obviously satisfied with the readings he believed were that of what he was searching for, Opalson grasps Mercury by the neck, on the verge of squeezing.

"Wait, luv! There may be more Sailor ants teeming inside! We can use this weakling for a hostage in trade." Ruby uncharacteristically stops her husband's strong arm.

"Yes, of course, Red. You are correct once again--" Opalson begins to say when a beam of laser light flashes from atop the building, directly hitting Opalson's arm.

Mercury, underestimated by her enemy, uses the moment's diversion to land a solid kick with her skinny leg into Opalson's shin and the other into the red haired woman's face as she spins and launches a 'Mercury Bubbles Blast!!'

Mercury's spray of bubbles sends up a fog, blocking the view of her attackers as she quickly moves away.

"You'll pay for that, tiny!" Lady Ruby takes none too kindly to her face being both kicked, wet and cold. "I just let your boyfriend drop to the bottom of the ocean!" She huffs through the mist.

"Oh, no!! Greg!!" Mercury whispers but her intellect had been preparing for this. Her powers were all this while, charging, for she knew what she had to do to save the life of the young man she was destined to be in love with.

"Mercury!! I call upon your guidance!! **MERCURY ICE RHAPSODY!!"**

She shouts as her musical strains sing across the miles, Greg's floating lifesaver sinking as he is just about to sink in, too. Suddenly, it all freezes over, stopping his descent into the cold, rushing waters. It snaps with its frozen fingers, the bonds holding Greg down, just enough for him to make a dash over the frozen icy surface before it totally collapses.

"Thanks, Amy!" Greg smiles at the dock, knowing just whose handiwork his rescue could be credited to. He just hoped that she would be okay, battling those Negaverse sleaze where she was. "Good luck, Sailor Mercury." Greg says as he looks out towards the section of the city in the distance, suddenly erupting in a light show.

_Greg is safe. I know it. _

Sailor Mercury's closed eyes and slight smile show her relief. She felt it deeply as she presses her precision hand over her heart.

"Ahhhh!!" She suddenly screams as she feels a sharp object pressed to her neck.

"Call off your playmates now, Mercury. We're going in." Opalson commands as, out of nowhere, he had produced a dagger at Mercury's throat.

"Guys!! We're going in!!" Mercury obediently calls out as the knife tightens to her neck. The three of them enter the lobby of the empty apartment building.

"Tell them to bring the Heir down here, now. No tricks--or else." The dark man commands when they reach the first floor lobby.

"'Heir,' I can't tell you about. Tricks? There's no guarantee. The 'or else', now there's something you can bank on." A deep, low voice penetrates the shadowy darkness within the deserted lobby. It just registers in Ruby and Opalson's ears when a blast of hot wind slices an energy blade across Opalson's arm, clutching at Mercury, sending both him and his knife flying backwards, shrieking in pain as he lets Mercury fall to the ground.

"Invited by the New Age. I am the Soldier of Rebellion! Sailor Uranus! Ready to dazzle you." Crossing her arms, golden Sailor Uranus leaps down from the balcony overlooking the first floor to stand eye to eye with her new opponent.

"And again the same. I am the Soldier of Embrace. Sailor Neptune. Ready to charm you." The words were her usual entrance but there was something lost in Neptune's blue eyes that mere consciousness could not revitalize in her soul.

"Ahhh, Sailor Neptune. Allow us to introduce ourselves at long last. I am Lord Opalson, and this is my wife, Lady Ruby." Opalson says with a wry smirk and a forced bow. "You are the one that the Heir was last seen with that we were told to watch out for."

Quickly and unexpectedly, like lightning, the dark haired man rushes Neptune, pinning her to the wall.

"What have you done with him?!" He asks angrily in Neptune's face.

"Never mind him, it's yourself you should be worried about." There was no humor in Uranus' voice. The thunder in it instead was darkly threatening to any man who so much as dared touch her beloved Michelle, especially the state she was in now. _May God have mercy on his soul. _She thought.

Faster than the wind, the emissary of Metallia's evil soon finds himself shrieking in pain, caused by the fury of a single woman in the split second of torrential pounding. Fists and kicks and feet flying, Opalson is on the ground in a pile. His bones were bruised and broken but his eyes are filled with an insulted anger. But even brighter flaring than his anger was the anger of his wife.

Lady Ruby was more than a little distressed at how her husband was so brutally taken down before her eyes. She was livid so that her red fiery hair seemed to flame even hotter as her entire being burned crimson.

She was attacking Uranus with a mixture of erratic bursts of sizzling energy and physical punches and kicks, like a mad woman. Uranus' controlled hits match Ruby's blow for blow. Alex soon realized that this crimson cat was by no means a 'lady'.

_But then again...neither am I._

Uranus pulls out all the stops. Her mind numbing speed sent her entire body flying forward towards the animalistic woman attacking her. She knocks Ruby out with a fist to her, instantly bloodying her nose, turning her face red to match the rest of her features.

Witnessing his wife's beating, Opalson manages to stand, holding up the dark crystal he took from Mercury earlier, up into the air.

"DARK CRYSTAL!! Creatures of the night, come forth!!" He commands, releasing the strangely shaped shadows from the walls. They eerily become animated, extricating themselves from the wall. Two or three of them grab at Sailor Uranus as she stands, pulling her back away from the wall and then into it forcefully as she screams from the crushing pain.

**"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!"  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!"**

As one, the two Starlight attacks make perfect aim, scattering the shadows attacking Uranus. She sinks to her knees, on the ground, gasping for the air that had been smashed out her body.

"**U!! Ally!!**" Uranus feels Fighter's skinny arms around her. Neptune's curls were at her shoulder as her dazed mind tries to snap back.

"I'm--_huff, huff, huff_--fine. Watch out!!" She manages to push Fighter and Neptune out of the way of the incoming shadow. But the dark forces of blackness stretch themselves even further, grasping around Fighter, Neptune, as well as Maker, Mercury and Saturn, even as they begin to fire their respective attacks. It knocked the wind out of them as the shadows threatened to crush their bodies into the solid walls.

"Now, Uranus, since Neptune won't speak and you were with her. Where is he?" Opalson asks, lifting Uranus' chin in his gloved hand as more shadows wrap around Uranus' downed form threateningly.

"Let me at 'er! I wanna break her bloomin' nose, too!" Fiery Lady Ruby gets up angrily, shaking her fist at Uranus. But Opalson halts her so Ruby just turns and crosses her arms in frustration.

"The way he's treated my Michelle, I hope he's burning in hell." Uranus vents her angry soul fiercely at the man--the creature--who caused Michelle such pain and heartbreak, and even had the nerve to rub it in her face that he didn't care for her anymore.

"It's useless." Opalson, after a long look in Uranus' angry green eyes, decides. "They know nothing. It's all been a waste." He sighs in disappointment. "No...I will gain their energy for Queen Metallia. That should at least, please her somewhat."

Opalson puts his hand up and the shadows stop their crushing of the tortured soldiers, instead merely holding them, limp and weakened, as Lord Opalson takes the one dark crystal in his fist, opening the hand a moment later to reveal, in place of one, now six dark gemstones that he holds out towards each Sailor Soldier.

The dark gems begin to glow a beam of energy draining light towards each struggling heart. Lady Ruby suddenly sticks her hand out, grasping the crystal in front of Uranus in her bruised hands.

"This one's energy isn't worthy of Her Majesty." Ruby's voice drips with sarcasm. Her true loyalties lied with no one but herself. "I want her death to be rippin' painful." Ruby states, anger filling her demented eyes.

"Just as you wish, Red." Opalson smirks at his wife's often wild and deadly side. _My brother always told me to be wary of this urge in her, but I find it invigorating. _

Opalson smirks as he tightens his fist and the energy drain begins on the other five Sailors.

"Are you ready to die in agony, Sailor Uranus? Huh, luv? I can't hear you." Ruby chuckles in Alex's face, unsheathing her husband's bejeweled in opals, dagger. She displays it in front of Uranus with an evil look in her red eyes...

A single red rose zings across the room, stabbing Ruby's daggered hand that was just millimeters from Uranus' ear. Ruby screams, swearing, but looks up at the balcony.

**"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!"**

Zaps of lightning explode, lighting up the dark first floor of the building with electrified energy, forcing the shadows to shrink back in pain.

**"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!"**

Ruby's shocked hand sizzles as she flings the molten dagger, now glowing red with Mars' fire blast, away.

**"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!"**

_Smack!!_ Right in the head! An orange-gold energy heart aims right for Opalson's cackling head.

"Guys! Are you all right?!" Sailor Moon's concerned voice could be heard in the darknes as each Scout rushes to their downed comrades side.

"Well, you won't be!" From behind, Eternal Sailor Moon hears a familiar male voice. Her clumsiness and oversized wings were rarely able to get out of the way in time and this was no exception.

"Sapphire?!" Sailor Moon shouts in recognition as the man's dark blue hair and eyes come into focus. They lit up with a deadly energy burst directly at her amazed form.

_SLAP!_

Serena finds herself unsizzled and knocked down flat on the ground, beneath the long, skinny arms and legs of her rescuer.

"Watch what you're doing, Meatball." Star Fighter whispers in her ear as he rolls with her on the floor, avoiding the repeated blasts.

A dozen red roses spray out, thorny sides up, as Tuxedo Mask, angry at this confusingly familiar enemy who was obviously trying to catch the team off guard by resembling a converted ally of the past. Darien, not to mention, was a little miffed at Fighter's proximity to his wife, even during battle as he swoops in close to the pair.

"Now, Sailor Moon!!" Tuxedo Mask calls out, giving Serena, who was scooting out from being pinning underneath Star Fighter the signal. She produced her tall Moon Tiaru before the Sapphire lookalike's face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pigtails!" That red haired woman's nasty voice sings out as a red bubble begins building in her hands, expanding in a split second as it encircles the Soldiers, beginning to close in on them.

Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Maker, Venus, Mercury, Uranus and Neptune--even Fighter and Tuxedo Mask, are all captured in its wake. Each tried to break out of the energy field cage, but to no avail. Each Sailor was sizzled by the fiery wall keeping them in it.

"Who are you?!" Sailor Moon calls out desperately, trying to figure out how to release her captured friends.

"Submit to us your energy or they all die!" Lord Opalson states with a smirk.

"Hurry, blondie! My energy orb won't hold out forever and they just might all be toast..." Ruby threatens. She didn't even fully comprehend the immense power bestowed upon her by Metallia. It was a great power, indeed. The Soldiers within found each of their own powers useless, even combined as they attempt to get out themselves.

"Fight them, Sailor Moon! Never mind us!!"

Serena has the choice placed before her once again. Once again, Uranus' commanding voice rings in her ears, loud and clear--but Serena does not have to make the heart-rending decision this time herself.

"Chronos Typhoon!" A soft, timeless voice enters through the darkness. The resulting mists of time swirl around the enclosed red sphere, battering against it until both it and the evil woman controlling it, collapse.

As it dissolves, the Soldiers seem to explode from the inside out onto the scene, releasing their pent up powers on their captors.

**"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!!"  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTON!!"  
"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE!!"  
"MERCURY ICE ILLUSION!!"**

The fury of the combined Inner Scouts is more than enough to pulverize the two evil emissaries already thrashed by Pluto's typhoon.

Opalson decides, despite his wife's protests, that now might be a good time to make a hasty exit. He shields her fallen body as they both back into a corner.

**"SPARKLING FULL MOON--" **

Eternal Sailor Moon begins to shout her newest, most powerful attack but is cut off by the evil pair's dissipation into the air shadows.

"We will return, Sailor Scouts! And when we do, we won't be playing around like today! We let you off easy as a first greeting! You won't be so lucky next time!" Lord Opalson's words, along with his wife's cackling, set a melancholy mood over the triumphant team. Each of them did indeed feel that, as close as the battle was this time, that next time may be just what Opalson said...

The battle over, at least for this time, Maker turns to the Soldier who made their rescue possible.

"Susan darling, I told you to stay home." He chides his pregnant wife, rushes to her and encircles her body in his arms.

"I know, dearest, but I felt you were in pain and I couldn't! Please forgive me." Susan took her promises to her husband very seriously. But if it meant the difference between life and death--she just couldn't...

"Next time, you listen. Promise me." Terry takes her chin in his hand, not caring if it meant his death or the safety of a thousand worlds, as long as his Susan was safe. It wasn't selfishness--it was love.

But that kind of overbearing love was something that Sailor Uranus could never swallow.

"Get off me!" Harshly, her strength returning, Uranus sends a clinging Sailor Star Fighter flying. She was one who would never submit as Susan seemed to have, with a man's protective hand over her.

"Why should she promise? Who are you? You have no right to tell her what to do, just because you're her husband!" In an angry mood, the past few days had wreaked havoc on whatever patience there was in her soul. Alex would put up with Terry's ways no longer.

"Susan, promise me." Terry repeats firmly, his eyes flashing in defiance of Uranus' cold words against him, as he gazes only into his wife's eyes.

"Do not answer him, Sailor Pluto. You're a Soldier, still--no matter what he tries to tell you." Uranus orders Pluto, giving Maker a nasty glance. Alex was concerned for Susan's health herself, but it was a mess that HE had gotten her into after all. In Uranus' embittered mind, when it came down to it, a Soldier was still a Soldier, a duty was still a duty, that no man--no child--would ever be able to change. Ever.

"Terry..." Susan turns to him, her emotions on the verge at Alex's harsh words.

"Susan, promise me. Right now." Terry, the man that he was, takes charge of his wife's tormenting indescisiveness, for with child or without, Susan was the most precious thing to him in all the universe.

Uranus catches Pluto's eye with one long, hard stare. If it were Susan's choice, Uranus would say nothing, but the very thought of someone else controlling her--that was what set her on edge.

Pluto breaks the gaze, nodding to her husband meekly. "I promise." And she buries her face on his chest, sobbing with tears.

"Weakling. I knew this baby was a bad idea..." Uranus mumbles under her breath, but her independent mind was more angered at the overpowering man controlling, than the weak woman he controlled.

"Don't you ever say that. You have no right to speak to Susan that way. Look how you're hurting her." Terry says, he himself fuming at this contemptible woman that he once respected, but no more, after she had made Susan cry.

"You're the one hurting her with this 'shield of compassion' you raise over her! Let it be her choice! But you can't, can you? All you men are out for is power, isn't it? Power and control over a woman you'll one day just throw down carelessly!" It was anger stemming from much more than Susan's submittance that framed the Uranus was spouting.

Far, far more.

Alex's hard won trust was fleeting from these outside of this solar system's Soldiers. One had shattered the trust, the second stretching it to its limits and the third...

"Ally!" Fighter knows her well enough to realize it was her impassioned anger speaking as he tries to calm her. But his ill placed timing has the opposite results.

"Shut up. Don't ever talk to me." Uranus shrugs off the comforting hand placed on her arm. "Do as you like, Susan. Be the good little girl he's turned you into. I want no part of that and I defy anyone who would dare try to make me." Uranus turns and kneels down, enveloping the sobbing Sailor Neptune in her arms.

Michelle would often cry now. She'd just be sitting there and the tears would overflow. Her broken heart was unable to contain the emotion overwhelming her extinguished soul, and that, more than anything, pained Alex. The fact that she could do nothing to make things right again for her most cherished. **He** had hurt her so terribly, so irrevocably.

_What was I thinking? I should never have allowed this to happen. None of this._ Alex reflects angrily at the state of things as they were. Susan's newfound weakness, Michelle's slow self-destructing soul, and her own allowance of another into her heart--where there should've only been one alone...

"I wish none of you ever came back here. I wish you would go back to where you came from." Angrily, Alex Sokova lets the words escape and the moment she does, she realizes just what she had said.

"Ally..." There was that pain in his eyes--the sadness she never wanted to bring to him.

_But there. I've done it. You're far too sensitive to be a fighter. You're just too..._

Meeting Sayer's eyes, Alex tries to justify her cold words in her mind. She wasn't directing it at him specifically, but the point was taken. As much as Sayer wanted to believe it was just his love's pain lashing out, the words cut too much. They burned a hole in his already fragile psyche that only had the strength of her love to hold him together.

"Ally." Sayer whispers, his puppy dog eyes were filling with tears. "I thought we had something..." He says after a long moment. She could barely hear his whisper as he takes off in a run out of the building and into the night.

Her first instinct was to chase after him, bring him back and tell him what's really in her heart. But her mind overtakes where the heart was dying. Alex resists as she looks down at the fragile aqua beauty in his arms. Her mixed up emotions clouded her judgement as she fights back tears that never come. Duty now was the only thing her freezing heart could feel.

"Go on. I don't care." Alex whispers defiantly after him, though feeling that a piece of her was physically being torn out.

_I don't need you. I have to take care of myself. I have to take care of Michelle._

Picking up Michelle and holding her close, Alex gets up and wordlessly strides off in the opposite direction of where Fighter had fled into the night.

Stunned and shocked by not only the fierce battle they had just survived, but also by the soap opera of the bitter scene that the Outers and Starlights seemed to be falling apart at the seams. The five Inner scouts and Tuxedo Mask had watched in shock and stunned silence.

"Prince, Princess." Terry nods simply as he leads Susan and Tara as well, leaving Serena and the other Scouts to wonder what was their fate if the two more experienced teams they had always looked up for guidance was no longer there to be relied upon.

And with this new/old enemy looming on the horizon, fate would have to be smiling in their direction for the courageous group to have a shadow of a chance to win as the rain begins to fall down hard upon the unknowing city.

Endless miles down deep within the Earth, somewhere where rain nor sunshine ever dared enter, a white haired man stands tall over the unconscious form of a younger man whom he had covertly whisked away. He carefully eyed the other, who had so much placed upon him by another.

_Why does Queen Metallia put you in such high esteem, youthful soldier? Is it merely because you are of her bloodline? I can attest that that means very little in this world..._

King Pearellion thinks sourly of his own ties to the brother who was more enemy than ally.

_Is it because of your ability then, perhaps? Could powerful Metallia be so interested in those of a puny mortal? Or is it something more? No matter._

Pearellion brushes off his own stray thoughts, along with the white hair from his eyes.

_You have infringed on my authority and that must be punished._

Pearellion reflects on how this little man has challenged him time and time again.

_You have had the audacity to attempt to seduce my wife and that is a crime that can never be forgiven._

Aquamarianna had a wiling way of pitting one man against the other to gain their favor and it has led her jealous husband to believe this untruth, if not in words but in her actions--the actions of a rejected, lonely woman who vainly feigned a lover.

_And for changing my status in Queen Metallia's eyes, jeopardizing the vast kingdom I have been promised--for all this, I will destroy you._

Pearellion's mind glows with angry evil thoughts as he raises one energy charged eyebrow. His granted powers were so immense that he need not move a muscle for havoc to be released as he aims it upon an unconscious Robin Starr.

"If you do that, my King, she will know." A sultry voice enters the dark chamber.

"I have shielded this room. She will not know it was I who did away with him. **I** will be left sole ruler again. But is it I you truly tremble for, my Queen?" Pearellion's great jealousy was the true source of his anger at the man laying below. For deeply buried in his heart was a love for his wife that was profound.

"On the contrary, my King, it is only you and you alone I care for. This boy means nothing to me. You are the true ruler of my heart."

Was it wiles? Or was it the truth speaking? Pearellion could no longer tell. He once believed he knew his wife's heart back when they were living as normal beings--back when he was only known as Mr. Pearellion and not as 'King.' But the evilness that has invaded his soul since those simple times had corrupted him, making him long for power. Yet even that craved power was nothing to that which his wife still held over him.

"Let us take him from here--in secret. We will pretend we have not found him, instead that he has returned on his own and masked himself from Metallia, turning on her for his own purposes. We will gain favor for retrieving him in her eyes. In his arrogance, the Heir will deny nothing and then perhaps she will lose trust in him. If you continue on this course, my love, if you anger Her Majesty, I fear for you." Aquamarianna slinks over to him, caressing her husband's chest as she embraces him.

"I will do as you say, my love, though I still doubt your all too logical reasoning." Pearellion looks into her aqua eyes.

"Doubt me not, my King. Tonight I will prove my heart is only for you." She seductively kisses her husband's lips and his jealous plans are stopped while a deceitful one hatched by a more level, feminine head.

Unknowingly, Pearellion and Aquamarianna had been watched in the shadows by two pairs of curious, spying eyes.

"We must tell Her Majesty, Queen Metallia, immediately!" The orange haired young boy appears out of the shadows of the catacombs tunnel, speaking more to the blackness ahead than to the girl at his side.

"Topaz! King Pearellion is your uncle! You'll get him in trouble!" Cattana's high scratchy voice couldn't believe her ears.

_Family is family! I would do anything still for my sister, though sometimes I wish she never brought us here. I'm scared of the Queen..._

Cattana's wide cat eyes glance around frightened of the dark cave, fearing that evil voice to boom out at any moment.

"I don't care if he is my uncle! Father will be ruler when he is gone! I'm sure of it." Even at the early age of fifteen, young Topaz was merciless. His father, Lord Opalson's, strictness, and his mother, Lady Ruby's, cruelty, ran rampant through his veins.

"Topaz, no! Don't please! We have to all stay a family! I like your uncle. He's never been unkind to me and Queen Aquamarianna is so pretty! Please don't tell on them." Cattana, beneath the gaudy clothes and dark catlike hair, really did have a good soul--very deep inside, though tortured and confused in this dark world of evil she has been unwittingly plunged into.

Topaz pauses his stride, squinting his eyes as he looks into hers.

"You just want yourself and your stupid sister and her good for nothing boyfriend to be moved up in Pearellion's eyes, so that you and yours will be ranked higher than my parents and me! Isn't that it?!" Cold and calculating, Topaz was far too cynical for his years, far too distrustful. He was only able to think in the ways of a corrupted mind.

"No! That's not it--!" Cattana starts to explain but Topaz would hear nothing of it.

"I'm going." He says, determined to oust his uncle, marching straight into the throne room, just about to swallow his fear of her and call out Metallia's presence himself. But then Pearellion and Aquamarianna come rushing in behind him, joined by Dracon, Swanette, Opalson and Ruby.

"We have found him, my Queen!" As good an actress as she was a seductress, Aquamarianna feigns the most innocent of shows.

"WHERE, PEARELLION?!" Metallia's voice echoes as King Pearellion's powers hove Robin's still form into the throne room.

"We sought him out and have returned your Heir rightfully to you, my Queen. We tracked him down despite his hiding of himself from you. The lad could not be trusted, just as I believed. He turned against you until I subdued him for return--and the punishment you will find fitting." Pearellion embellishes the false tale that maybe years spent with his storytelling wife had polished these long unused skills.

"My Heir requires simple reconditioning. It is only I who will decide who is to be punished or not, O King." Metallia's voice had traces of suspicion in it. She wasn't the Queen of Darkness for nothing.

"My Queen--!" Young Topaz decides this is the opportunity to expose his uncle's treachery. He was certain his more deserving father, who appeared next to him before the throne, would be crowned in Pearellion's place if he just spoke up.

But Topaz's words are cut off by Robin's sudden awakening outburst.

"MICHELLE!"

A tormented cry escapes his lips as he struggles from within the mind-altering casing that Metallia had just placed his unconscious form in.

**"THAT NAME!!" **Metallia thunders, angered to the point of fury that she could not extricate entirely that part of her Heir's soul. "Seek out and destroy that creature! I require Sailor Neptune's lifeless form brought to me! No one can out manipulate the Queen of Evil! No one!!"

The command was fierce. The mission known, as all of her emissaries scurry in fear from the shaking and cracking room. Metallia's anger shivered the cavern to its foundation, leaving only her aura and Robin alone in her presence again.

"I will rid you of her, if it is the last thing I do, my Heir. You will be mine alone. Those of this bright world's shining will not be able to resist me. They realize not their true potential and cannot begin to grasp it without you as part of it. But you are part of me. You will always be a part of me. So there is no hope for this world, save for the darkness I will release upon it. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Cackling at her wicked plans, Metallia strengthens Robin's mind with her evilness once again, wiping any memories of the wretched creature that might have seeped in, despite her efforts. She gained confidence with each passing moment of the mind altering transfer.

"And when my minions fail," Metallia had very little faith in her messengers of wickedness--they were merely pawns in the game she was playing, "then, perhaps, I will send you in, now with my full power at your command." Metallia is certain that this time, filled to the utmost brim with her worst evil energy, her Heir's role in her plans of destruction could never again be changed. His allegiance to her could not be reversed any longer by anyone.

"And then you will be the downfall of her, and this entire world, in my name." Metallia's cold words echo through the empty darkness pervading Robin's soul.

Late that night, when all of Tokyo was asleep, or at least should've been, Terry lies awake, deep in thought. There was one burning question in his mind of which he was sure he knew the answer...yet he wanted to know it without so much as one tiny doubt.

As he held Susan, already emotionally drained from what occurred that day, he looks down upon her with pure love in his eyes. She was so close to him that she could sense his uneasiness and gently stroked his hair. She herself was asking the same question in her mind.

"Darling, what is it? I know there's something bothering you. Is it Sayer?"

"I didn't mean to wake you." He tenderly kisses her forehead. "Go back to sleep now."

"Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you if I can."

"It's only...I..." Terry stumbles, unsure of how or even if, he wanted to tell her. But then, complete openness wins out as Susan props herself up as best she could and gazes into his troubled eyes with worry.

"Do you...at all regret that we--that I--came back?" Terry prods the question, needing her to tell him that she still wanted him near. If she was happy, then he could go on. He could keep up the struggle, if only for her, for their love.

"Oh my darling! How could you think?! Why would you! I need you, and I couldn't--wouldn't--go on without you. For me, there is nothing else but you." She touches her stomach. "We need you, though I...too...wondered if you...regretted...returning to Earth...to me, now that you've lost so much..." She quietly turns her face away, ashamed.

Terry takes her chin in his fingers. "Susan, never think that! I am nothing without you--without your love. I will never regret finding the owner of my soul, my heart, my whole life. You are the missing part of me. Even if all else fades--if everything is taken away--as long as I have your love, then I am happy. Do you doubt it, my love."

"Of course not. When you speak to me, I believe and trust in your every word, without hesitation. I trust you, I love you--I belong to you." She finishes as she buries her face in his arms, satisfied with his answer.

"And I to you, my only love." He pulls her closer, kissing her tenderly. "And I won't let anyone take you away from me--no one." He vows, knowing that in the end, if Susan were threatened in any way, he would do anything and everything in his power and more, to destroy that which would pose such a threat--no matter who or what it may be.

_Even if it means my own brother. _He thought, as he folds her tighter in his embrace, swearing never to let go...

The red streak of a race car rushes past, flying like the wind, eating up the chilly early winter coastline.

Alex Sokova is running again.

To keep one step ahead of the enemy, to be able to protect the one she holds so dear. This golden woman goes back to what she does best--what she always did return to whenever she was lost, and though unadmittedly, frightened, she looked to the wind to carry her away.

For in the end, Alex could only rely on herself, trusting no one else.

_Keep moving. I'm the only one who can do what I have to do. I am the only one who can keep Michelle safe._

Lonely thoughts pass through her wind blown head. The breeze whipped her tossed bangs about.

_I don't need him for that. I don't need him for anything._

Alex's frustrations were now doubled by the week long disappearance from her life of that someone that she once supposed forever belonged to.

But duty to Michelle had gotten in the way. Alex let her torn soul become angered and embittered, enough to drive her away from him.

_I don't._

Alex half expected Sayer to return and when he didn't after that first day, she strengthened herself in the belief that she started out with a long time ago--that she is the only one she can rely on. Michelle needed her and her alone.

But secretly, somewhere inside, Alex's soul cried for him.

Her own overwhelming pain made it hard for her to see anyone else's because Michelle's heart was linked spiritually to another. But for Amara, she could feel anything. Studying her silent cousin for mile upon mile, Michelle knew her well enough to see when her heart was crying.

All of a sudden, Alex notices Michelle's intent gaze upon her. She changes her frown and furrowed brow into a quick, pasted smile.

"It's good to be just out on the road again--free. Just you and me. Feels right, eh, Michelle?" Trying to uplift her partner's spirits and not wanting her own sour ones to drag Michelle back down into the doldrums, Alex defies her own pain and leans over, wrapping a protective arm around Michelle's lately always trembling thin shoulders.

"Find him, Amara." Michelle's soft spoken reply whispers out as she leans her aqua curls to Alex's chest.

"Michelle, I've told you. It's only you and me now. We don't need--" Alex begins to try to impress upon her fragile cousin that her attachment to the detestable Robin Starr was a thing of the past--a sorry mistake that she should never have allowed Michelle to--

"No, Amara. It's not only you and me. Not anymore. I know it. You know it." Michelle's blue eyes fill with tears. "You love Sayer as I love my Robin. Don't let him slip away because of me--because of this. I will never let go...Never." Michelle says with an inner determination. Pain and sadness and hurt were all unable to extinguish the burning flame of her soul's love.

Alex doesn't know what to say for a moment. But the light in Michelle's eyes at the mention of his name was something that Alex had longed to see for the past few torrential months.

"Her Majesty thinks quite the contrary, Sailor Neptune." A voice comes from the dusky side of the sunset. Hovering alongside the 90 MPH Ferrari was a dark greenish haired man. He seemed to effortlessly float at a matching speed over Alex's driver's side.

"You've been a hard pair to track down. Do you know that, dears?" A delicate, birdlike white woman appears on the opposite side, near Michelle.

"How have you been keeping your energy signatures hidden from us, hmmm, ladies?" The familiar dark form of Lord Opalson demands, his arms crossed as he appears before them.

"Never mind all that! I've got a score to settle with this one!" Fire red flashes a moment for Alex to recognize the sneering face of Lady Ruby right behind her shoulder. Her longed clawed fingernailed hands slice Alex's strapped in seatbelt, grabbing the steering wheel and jerking it. Alex fights for control of the spinning out vehicle. Her years of expert driving and well cared for braking system were the only things stopping the car from diving straight over the cliff's edge.

_SCREECH!!_

Ruined tires burn rubber on the pavement as Alex throws her arm out to halt Michelle's body from pitching forward. Her first instinct was always for Michelle. But Michelle was not there. Alex's own forehead hits the steering wheel hard, causing her world to spin as red blood runs down her eyes.

"Where do you suppose Alex and Michelle got off to? I'm starting to get really worried!" They were once again at an emergency Scout meeting, every day for a week. Lita puts out the perplexing question after the two mysterious Outers had vanished without a word or so much as a call as to their whereabouts.

"I don't know. Alex didn't call any of you, either? I mean, with these powerful new enemies and everything, shouldn't we all stick it out together?" Amy asked, as always looking up from her computer readouts as the five Inners, Darien and the two cats sit around the table at Rei's temple.

"Yeah, safety is in numbers! Right, guys?" Artemis agrees, nodding. He was glad at least his Inner Soldiers were holding it together.

"Right, Artemis." Mina nods in agreement with her cat.

"Yeah, like right! You know Alex never listens to anything anybody says!" Rei twists her lip. Sailor Uranus' rebellious attitude never mixed well with her organized one.

"You must admit, Uranus has always been a difficult Soldier to work with." Darien, busy helping Amy on the computer trying to track down any new enemy sightings, comments all-knowingly.

"Still, she's part of our team, Scouts, and from what we've gathered, she and Sailor Neptune seem to have an important role in this new enemy's attacks." Luna says, levelheaded, trying to piece together the facts.

"No wonder if they have Robin! I sure hope he's all right. I wonder what they've done to him with all that 'Heir' stuff you were telling us about, Amy." Mina sighs for her still favorite idol.

"I know what you mean, Mina." Luna, a soft spot for her beautiful eyed Robin still, sighs as well. "But if what the enemy says is true, we have to beware of even our closest allies. They may have turned his mind against us."

"Oh, Luna!! Why do things always have to be this hard?!" Serena lifts her head up from one of her supposed Scout meeting naps. There were tears in her eyes for the loss of one of her dear friends. She had really been listening all the while.

"Because life is a trial, Princess." Tara's small, subtle voice always saying things too deep for her age, enters the conversation as she, Terry and Susan, slide open the door and join the meeting.

"Have you heard from them?" On her feet, anxiously, Serena turns to Susan. She was as close to Alex and Michelle as it came. But Serena, in her worry, had forgotten Alex's roughshod treatment of Susan and her relationship with Terry.

"No, Princess." Susan shakes her head sadly, for she had forgiven Alex, if not forgotten, the stinging words. She too wished for the peaceful togetherness they had all had, not so long ago.

"Nor from Sayer." Terry says with worry. He for one did not forgive Alex quite yet--for not only hurting Susan but Sayer as well. She had cut his passionate soul badly, for Terry knew his brother well. He was concerned why Sayer had not come to him as he always did in the past when the cold hearted woman turned on him.

"Sayer..." Serena whispers. She understood how Alex's cool attitude towards him could hurt him so terribly. Serena knew deep inside how perfect the two were together and how he loved her rebellious friend.

"I told you it would never last! Alex and Sayer! Hah!" Rei huffs, whispering in her snide way to a saddened Lita.

"Don't say that, Rei! You're horrible!" Serena suddenly bursts. Everyone turns to her with wide eyes. They all realized how dear to Serena's heart Sayer and Alex were at this moment. She firmly believed that the happiness that had escaped both of them for so long, they had found in each other.

Serena's temper flares only for a second though. She's sorry immediately after any angry words and able to say it--truthfully, honestly. She was the opposite of Alex in every way.

"I'm sorry, Rei, guys. I'm just so worried about them. I'm worried about all of you, too. And I'm scared. New attacks. New enemies. New danger. But being with you guys makes me feel better already." Serena smiles, touching hands and squeezing them.

"I don't want anyone to be left alone anymore! I love you all--so, so much!" Serena's brightness, her shine, her friendship, envelops the entire room, as the group who have stuck it out through thick and thin all know that none of them were alone because of her and her power of love.

Through a crimson mist of throbbing pain, Alex could hear her screams. Summoning up, almost inhumanly possible, strength with a will that went beyond her deep cut wounds, Alex's bloody head rises, removing from her jacket pocket a transformation stick.

"URANUS CRYSTAL --"

She begins to call to her guardian planet for its power when, _**KICK! **_A tall army green lace up boot brazenly kicks Alex's gripping hand with unforgiving force, bruising the strong palm as her power stick skitters from the car window across the coastal road and over the edge of the cliff...

"Are you really the Heir's chosen mate? You'd think such a powerful man would have better taste than a girl with such color of hair!" Giggling, vainly proud of her own long snow white braided coiffure, the young villainous known as Swanette flips that braid over her shoulder with a look downward at Michelle. Her partner in evil, Dracon, holds their captive callously, bending back her two delicately artistic arms without care.

"And what is wrong with aqua hair?!" Booming in like thunder, a more womanly voice compared to Swanette's childish high pitched tone, joins the conversation.

Queen Aquamarianna in all of her slinky blue-green glory, materializes before the group with a look of insulted anger passing over her face, as she coldly shoves poor Swanette out of the way like she was nothing more than a bothersome ragdoll.

Suddenly, her irritation is replaced by a gaze of feminine curiosity and her eyes alight evilly as she grabs Michelle's chin, looking deep into her eyes.

"His mate, yes." An experienced, worldly woman, Aquamarianna knew full well the look. He was still reflecting in Michelle's blue eyes and from that mirror, Aquamarianna knew that this scared, wide-eyed young woman was indeed the one they've been seeking out.

_There is something about your eyes, yes...Why does Metallia fear you so? It is fear, I know. She cannot fool me. _

Aquamarianna vainly believed her intelligence was far superior than others.

_What secrets do you hide, little one, that the Heir would find so alluring? So much so that would keep him from my temptations? It was as if once being with you, he no longer needed or wanted anyone else. _

These questions in Aquamarianna's mind turn her thoughts to her own old wound. She was still a relatively young woman, though she imagined herself past her prime, and although attempted many times, something was devoid in her life...

"Are you already with his child, perhaps?" Aquamarianna grasps at Michelle's shawled frock, parting it and placing her cold hands on Michelle's stomach.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Michelle sobs. The pain of the jealous queen's words were even stronger than the rough man's grip on her arms, twisting them further backwards.

"Or are you incapable of producing his heir?" Aquamarianna could not imagine a woman ever preventing such a longed for thing as a baby. Her energy sensing skills told her that the woman before her was then barren. Evil cruelties and jealousies had twisted her own frustrations on another and Aquamarianna decides to strike the girl with everything she had available, nonetheless.

"Then maybe I will be able to provide--" She starts to boast, the only one knowing as she disguises her depravity when Michelle's silent mouth speaks, her hand fiercely ripping from its hold as she slaps Aquamarianna across the face.

"My Robin would never be with you." Michelle rumbles, even as Dracon, embarrassed to have lost control of such a frail arm, clutches it back, twisting it back again until she squeals in pain.

"How dare you slap me! How dare you! I was thinking of sparing you! Of pleading with Metallia to turn you to our side for the Heir's sake! But no longer! You will die--the worthless creature you are!" Anger flaring, Queen Aquamarianna brings her fingers to her tinted lips. They exploded with angry, jealous energy as she blows Michelle a deadly kiss.

Though she could do nothing as she fiercely battles, hand to hand, with her worthy red-headed opponent, Alex watches in desperation, fully aware she was unable to reach Michelle in time...

"Hey! First of all, you should never waste kisses like that!"

_**SLAM!!**_

Dracon unknowingly, is yanked and floored out of the way. Michelle slumps to the ground as the deadly energy kiss sizzles over her head, just missing.

"Second of all, this girl is not a worthless creature." Aquamarianna and Swanette both look up and down for the source of that annoying voice that so rudely attacked poor dazed Dracon. The two of them had only caught a glimpse of a speeding black blur as it suddenly stops directly in front of them, revealing the gorgeous form of a leather-clad woman wearing five inch heeled boots up to her thighs.

"And third," Sailor Star Fighter smirks wickedly at the two surprised women. "There's nothing all that beautiful about your face, lady!" With those final insults, Star Fighter, far too ungentlemanly for a man, but hey! when you're a woman, might as well make the most of it, sends two flying fists out, decking both Aquamarianna and Swanette right in their faces.

"Hey, Sailor U!" His voice was still tentative but Alex welcomes that sorely missed voice nonetheless as she and Lady Ruby, scuffling in the dirt by the side of the road, glance up to see Fighter, holding Michelle in one arm, and chucking a golden wand with the other, through the sunsetting air towards Alex.

So eager to steal the object from its rightful owner, Ruby looks away from Alex for a split second, trying to catch the zinging power stick.

But that split second is all quick Alex needs. She uses the opportunity to land a swift kick, tripping her enemy, swearing as she goes down, and then steps hard on Ruby's hand, getting even as she scoops the power stick from her, giving 'Lady' Ruby one last powerful kick in the head as she does.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!!"

As Alex transforms, Michelle looks to Star Fighter with a small grateful smile, pulling out her own power stick as Fighter is suddenly blasted back by a dark energy bolt.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!!"

She calls out, transforming into the elegant Super Sailor Neptune.

"So you have transformed, I see. No matter. The result will be the same." Calmly, even though his own wife was down, her red hair even redder with her own dripping blood, Lord Opalson floats above them on the horizon with a smirk on his dark features. He raises one hand to the sky and a large dark opal appears in it, charged with deadly energy waves.

"Yes, it will, indeed. Put away your attack, Opalson. I will inflict the final damage here." A similar accent, though his poise and stance were disparately royal, Uranus, Neptune and the floored Fighter exchange looks at the seeming dissention within the enemy's troops as King Pearellion and Lord Opalson look at each other with sheer contempt on both their faces.

"Don't overtax yourself, old man." Opalson snaps nastily, continuing to charge his opal orb.

"Do not overtax my patience, brother. I will be the one to bring Neptune's lifeless form to Queen Metallia." Pearellion states authoritatively, energizing his own similarly sized pearl orb.

"Don't let 'im tell ya what to do, luv!" Ruby was still recovering from the blow to her head as she holds it, appearing next to her husband in the air.

"That guttersnipe deserves not an answer from you, my King!" Stuck up Queen Aquamarianna appears as well, beside her husband, turning her high class nose up at her low class sister-in-law. The two polar opposites had never gotten along very well and fought like two lionesses every time they came near one another, fueling their already feuding husbands' rivalry.

"I will destroy her." Pearellion states again, lifting his monstrous pearl to the sky, ready to fire.

"No, I will!!" Like two quarreling children, Opalson would not be outdone by his older, bothersome brother. He, too, was anxious to release his own evil energies upon the trio.

Two more minds had the same idea, but instead of competing, they worked together.

**"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!"  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!"**

As one, these two light beaming blasts, each take down an energy sphere. Fighter's laser explodes the opal, as Uranus' sword swipe detonates the pearl. The resulting explosion causes the entire landscape to burst into dark and white light, blinding the three Sailors for a moment as Uranus and Fighter, with one mind, use their own bodies to shield Neptune.

When the brightness cleared, the two argumentative couples had vanished. The only traces left of the battle were Alex's spun out tire blown Ferrari, a few singed trees and...

Swanette and Dracon curled up on the ground in a pile together.

"So what are we gonna do with them?" Fighter asks, walking over to where the young woman and the dark man lay. He nudged them each with sharp pointed boot toes to make sure they were really out of it and not merely faking.

"The cliff's right over there." Detransforming, Alex's face becomes a wry smile as she strides over to her busted car with a frown.

"Amara." Michelle chides softly, still reeling from the attack on her but slowly being uplifted by her cousin's first heartfelt crack in days. Michelle knew why. "We'll bring them back to the girls. They'll know how to handle it." Michelle explains thoughtfully to the now male again Sayer.

"And I don't think I thanked you properly for my rescue before, handsome prince." Michelle smiles sweetly, kissing Sayer's cheek with soft gratitude. This person, she knew, meant as much to Amara as her own dearest meant to her, despite it all.

"Thanks, 'chelle." Sayer blushes slightly, then slowly begins to back away. "I--uh--guess, I'll get outta here. Bye, 'chelle, ummm..."

Michelle watches Sayer's eyes meekly look over to where Alex was trying to start her broken Ferrari to no avail. She didn't even once glance up at him.

"'Bye..." Sayer whispers to the wind, turning, about to dash off again at his wife's unresponsiveness. He sadly thought it must be true what she she before--that she really did regret his coming here, his coming to her...

"Hey, Starr." Suddenly stopping in midstride, Sayer hears Alex's low voice call to him, just as usual, with her familiar nickname.

"Yeah...Alex?" Sayer says, unsure how to talk to her, looking over the distance between them, and knowing, despite it all, despite her coldness and anger, why he could never really leave her. Even if she really didn't love him, he would always love her--he'd always watch over and protect her...

And Michelle, too.

_For you, Ally, and Rob, too._

He vows silently. For no matter what heartbreak it meant for him, he would always adore her.

Their eyes meet and Sayer saw a small light in hers that he was sure wasn't only the sunlight reflecting...

"The least you could do is find a pair of stranded ladies in the middle of nowhere, a ride home. Or is that too 'gentlemanly' a task for you to do?" The teasing words, the sound of her voice, the look in her green eyes--all gave Sayer's depressed heart a skipped beat.

"Not too gentlemanly." Sayer says, dazed. Their eyes lock as he slowly becomes sure of her, and of himself, once again, in a single gust of the wind. "Actually, I did come in a car--a rented one! And I, uh..." He says, with red tinges growing on his cheeks as Alex removes the keys from the Ferrari's ignition and leaps over the roof of her unusable car to stride up to him, putting a hand on his reddened cheek.

"Just point. Which tree did you crash into?" She softly teases his infamous driving skills as she caresses his face. She thought it was very sweet of him to have been trailing them all this time, as she suspected he would.

"I didn't, really! Just...almost." He smiles crookedly, brushing back the blood stained bangs from her eyes. Alex revels in his touch. She didn't realize just how much she missed it and that sweet puppy dog look in his eye, for Sayer could not abandon the woman he loved, especially when she was in such danger, even if she told him to.

"Want to go home?" Alex whispers, kissing his fingers as he continues to touch her, not able to get enough, it seemed.

"If you still want me." Sayer whispers back, biting his lower lip as Alex answers his question with a soft kiss.

"I'll always want you...and don't ever call me 'Alex' again." She whispers on his lips.

The 'I'm sorry' never had to pass between them, as long as both of them knew there was a forever to hold on to. A forever together, and they seal their bargain with a long, passionate kiss as Michelle watches from afar, with mixed emotions. She was so happy for Alex, but at the same time, so...so very sad for herself.

_Robin dearest...where are you right at this moment?_

She closes her eyes, letting the romance of the setting sun take her back to happy times once again when he was in it with her.

"Woooh!! Ahhh!! Did you see that?!" Four little stowaways who had cunningly attached themselves to parental looking couples and then orphaning themselves whenever the ship's crew members passed by, looked over the railing at the target city they were on their way to, over the long voyage.

"What the hell was that?!" Jun Jun always threw in a swear word when she was shocked.

"Wha--?" Cere Cere asks, annoyed, as she removes her suntanning face mask. She was using this journey to lay out as the last of the sun sets on the deck of the cruise ship she herself had insisted on stowing passage back to Japan on.

'If we have to go, we might as well go in style.' That was her motto and with a little sneakiness, which they had ample amounts of, the four girls had easily stowed away.

"Looky! Looky! Pretty lights! Palla Palla wishes Bonk-Bonk was here to see it, too!" Teenager in body, but little in mind yet, Palla Palla leans over the railing a bit too much in her excitement, but luckily, responsible Ves Ves was there to tug her little friend back by her shorts.

"You think there's trouble there already, too?" Ves Ves asks seriously to her other two companions as Cere Cere finally deems to get herself up to look, just as blinding lights off the coastal shore outside of Tokyo fade away.

"There's always trouble wherever we go." Jun Jun says sourly, though a little anxious to get off this 'boring old rocker' herself and trouble sounded pretty good at the moment to this adventurous teen.

"Uh-oh, trouble again?! I'll probably chip my new nailpolish that that cute porter over there gave me." Cere says with a youthful giggle and girlish wave at the poor young man.

"He _**gave**_ it to you?! Where?! Which one?!" Jun Jun casts evil stares upon all good looking young men porters in the area. The poor, innocent lads received scathing glares just for one of them giving Cere a little attention. For as much as they argued, Cere Cere was Jun Jun's responsibility, her cherished rival and more than that, her best friend that she'd protect with her life.

And that thought just might be put to the test, as the four friends, fresh from the wilds of the Amazon, gaze out expectantly at the country of their rebirth looming ahead...


	30. Chapter 30

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 30: Replaying the Drama Over Again**

A phone rings in the high rise apartment of another set of four girls. These four were long and far away removed from girlhood though. The youngest of which had just turned twenty-one. She and her older sisters, all, through trial and hardships and countless sibling arguments, had stuck it out together, living here in this newfound home, slowly but assuredly. They accepted this 'good' way as their true path and all traces of their past evil were gone leaving the four very normal (well, how normal can four sisters living together under the same roof be?) young women behind.

"Hello?" Catzie's scratchy voice answers the phone. She sat down with a plop, putting her overexhausted legs up on an easy chair across from the couch.

"Catzie? This is-"

"Serena? How're ya doing? Oh, oh, I mean 'Mrs. Shields.' Haven't had a chance to talk to ya since the wedding. Was that last year already? Well, babe, let me tell ya! You looked so stunning! We've been really busy these past few months, sorry for not callin' or anyth-"

A talk-your-ear-off-talkaholic on a binge of a long absence of speaking to a dear, dear friend-Catzie starts to ramble on and on in her accented voice until Serena has to stop her.

"Catz! This is really important. Is Birdie there?" Serena asks, her voice on the other line sounding very...anxious.

"Birdie? Oh my Gawd! Did something happen? Oh, Gawd, Serena, where? Was it a car crash or what?" Losing her marbles over the very thought of her sister and best friend's safety, Catzie jumps up, rushing to slap her clothes back on, running tears in her nylons without a care for her up to date fashions, and flys about in concern for her younger sister.

_**CRASH!**_

Indeed, Birdie does have a crash accident. But not the kind Catzie supposed as she and her white haired sister slam right into each other. Catzie, in a panic, with her cell phone still in hand, rushes right out the living room door into her poor sibling.

"BIRDIE! Oh, thank Gawd!"

Serena was still trying to explain herself on the other end but was not able to get a word in edgewise as she hears Catzie's first overwhelmingly joyful, then overwhelmingly annoyed in .03 seconds voice at her on the other side of the receiver.

"SERENA! Why'd ya scare me like that! You're a toasted chicken now! Birdie's right here! Jeez! You gone and made me run my nylons and everything! Jeez!"

Shaking her head, Serena sighs, handing her phone to a more take-charge Rei, who was more accustomed to speaking in between Catzie's non-communications.

"Catzie, just quit your whining! Look, we've got big business. You get your sisters together and come down to my temple right away!" Rei orders.

"Oh, hi, Rei. I'm just so tired..." She starts to whine.

"GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE PRONTO, CATZIE!" Rei shouts in only true Rei fashion. She and Catzie's relationship was good enough to withstand hurricane-mouth-force gales.

"They're on their way." Rei says succinctly, hanging up before Catzie even had a chance to reply, as all of the gathered Scouts gaze from Rei to the unconscious white-haired young woman laying on the bed in front of them.

It was positively strange to come face to face with your spitting image double, though over the past few months nearly every Scout has had that redoubtable pleasure.

But for an abnormal young woman with the unusual name of 'Birdie', whose youthful eyes had seen many a strange thing would not be sent into shock over this.

"Who is she, you think?" Birdie's high pitched voice asks calmly, as disattached as a scientist studying a laboratory microscope.

"We thought you might know, since she looks almost exactly like you, Birdie." Serena says to her friend as they all look down at Birdie's indeed nearly identical twin.

"No. Not at all." Birdie shakes her head, no recognition coming as her long braid sways back and forth the negative.

"Ya have to admit, she does look like you, Birdie." Catzie comments, kneeling down to get a better view.

"Maybe she's a relative or someone from the Black Moon come back from the future again or something?" Lita offers a theory.

"A twin sister you never knew about! I saw an 'Opal' show just yesterday on that! Oh, it was sooo sad!" Mina, the boob-tube freak, throws in her wasted morning watching fare.

"That's 'Oprah', not 'Opal', Mina." Artemis sighs, endlessly correcting his protege's mixed up language problem. He had to endure through whatever Mina insisted on watching.

"Admit it, Artemis! You watch it, too!"

"You would know, Artemis! Lazy cat watching television at a time like this!" Luna mumbles under her breath, jealous in the belief that her furry guardian partner was only interested in the sordid lives of those over made up floozies on those kinds of shows.

"LUNA!" Artemis' jaw hangs in insulted pride, with a guilty kitty look on his face.

"Well, we would know if our own mother had a fifth child, I think." Avery's voice dripped still with a touch of sarcasm as she gives Mina a smirky look.

"It was just a guess." Mina shrugs.

"And, what about him? Somehow, he seems...very familiar..." Wandering away from her three sisters' scrutiny of the 'Birdie-lookalike' in question, Prizma finds herself strangely drawn to the unconscious man on the bed on the other side of Rei's temple room.

Looking from Prizma to the man and then back down again, the Inner Scouts gathered, do a double take.

"That's right, Priz! You look just like him!" Avery walks up to her forest green haired sister. Her distinctive exotic eyes and pretty features almost mirrored those of the man, although in a more masculine way.

"You mean, he looks like me." As vain as ever, as argumentative with her rival sister as ever, Prizma purses her lips as she looks guardedly down at the handsome man.

"He does, guys. And she looks like you, Birdie, and he looks like you, Prizma. There's gotta be some connection." Rei moves between them. Her senses weren't able to detect the source of this familiar quandary though.

"There is, and, no offense, ladies," Alex's low voice and lowered eyelids nod to the four sisters with a smile on her face as she, with Sayer behind her, enters the room. "As you once were, so are they-agents of an evil force. I'm Alex Sokova. Nice to meet you." Alex offers out her handshake to the four sisters, to whom she had obviously done her homework on.

As they look to each other, not quite knowing what to make of this boldly honest woman, Sayer steps up.

"And I'm Sayer Starr. It's VERY nice to -" Sayer's wolf eyes light up at the sight of the stylishly long legged beauties, as he reaches out to greet them with a handshake. But instead, he receives Alex's knowing elbow in his ribs. "Ow..."

"So, you're a Sailor Scout, too, right?" Prizma addresses Alex, putting two and two together, as she was first to shake her hand.

Alex nods. Her eyes were glad to meet a woman of intellect beyond her good looks. Looking to the man on the bed, Alex too, immediately sees the resemblance between he and Prizma.

"Who do you think they are?" Prizma asks. She sensed a responsible soldier behind the wry smile.

"That's what we brought you here to find out." Alex answers, looking her straight in the eye.

"Hey, Alex!" Avery was another bold one herself, speaking out despite the serious situation. "Is this man taken? You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a looker like this these days." Avery says, studying Sayer with interested eyes.

He gulps under her gaze.

"Taken?" Alex adds, her own crooked eyes meet Sayer's raised brows as her green eyes flash back at him. "Yeah, I guess so, and don't let him tell you otherwise." She sends a playful warning to Sayer, and his adoring eyes smile back at her attention.

Silently wishing for the man she had loved and lost to be looking at her like that again, Prizma looks down, sad for a moment. Her eyes suddenly are caught in another's entrancing gaze.

In a soft voice, Susan hums to herself a love song that her baby's father had sung to her often. The nursery was a beautiful place-purple and lavender shades of color that brought a peaceful calm to Susan as she sits, sewing pretty little baby dresses.

Eight month pregnant Susan had spent many a long hour in this room that her baby would soon be part of.

_My baby..._

Susan smiles, lightly touching her bulging stomach.

"And yours, Terry, my love..." She whispers aloud, wanting her unborn child to hear her happy, to feel at ease within her body despite Susan's very anxious soul.

_What Alex said...it is my duty to protect the Princess, yes. I swore that long, long ago. But now..._

Susan's dutiful mind was now more and more ruled by her heart-a heart full of love and longing for another that she had sought many lifetimes for and now for this small life growing within her as well.

A motherly instinct was not enough to describe what Susan already felt. She wanted this child dearly.

And then there was Terry.

_He only is trying to protect me and our baby. He doesn't mean anything else by it, Alex. Please understand that. I must do as he asks. I am his wife and he loves me. I can't go against his wishes, I love him too much. Forgive me..._

Susan sadly gazes out the starry window, wishing Alex were there for her to explain it all to, so this misunderstanding didn't have to stand between their relationship. Susan knew how hard it all had been on their family.

_Yes, we are a family._

Susan smiles wistfully. Her marriage to Terry and then Alex and Michelle's subsequent marriages to his brothers truly brought them all together as not only Outer Soldiers, but sisters at last. And sisters, Susan had found out, were precious things.

"Ohh!" Susan suddenly cries out, dropping the little lacy lavender frock to the ground.

"Susan!" Hearing her soft wail all the way across the house in his computer library room, Terry drops his research, rushing to his wife in ten seconds flat.

"Susan?" He asks, rushing in the door.

"Giselle...Giselle just kicked. That's all." Susan smiles at the joys that came with pregnancy, despite the pain at times.

"Where?" Terry's worried eyes smile as he kneels before her, touching her stomach gently.

Susan smiles as baby Giselle gives a gentle kick again, to Terry-papa's delight. He and Susan were sharing a sweet, happy moment when the doorbell suddenly rings to interrupt.

"I'll get it!" Tara's small voice calls from another room, as she trots from her homework, opening the front door...

"Tara!" It was just starting to rain on the outskirts of the city. A cold, hard kind of rain, the kind that the month of November rings in. But the young girl, wet and shaking at the front door, was not trembling just from its chill.

"Cattana? What is it?" Tara asks, worried for her new friend from the terrified look on her face.

"Tara, please! I have to find my sister! It's a matter of life and death!" The scratchy voiced teenager pleads.

"Tara? Who is it?" Terry comes down into the hallway from the nursery at the sound of the commotion. He sees Cattana standing outside yet, dripping wet and shaking, causing his fatherly instinct to take over.

"Come in, child. You're soaking wet." Terry kindly invites the wide-with-fright-eyed girl in.

"Oh, dear! You're going to become ill like that. Do come in." Susan-mama comes to her husband's side in a moment, welcoming with care Cattana into their home, wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

"Tara! Mr. and Mrs. Starr..." Cattana looks at each concerned face imploringly. "Please take me to my sister! She's in grave danger! I didn't know who else to turn to." Cattana says.

"Of course we'll help, Miss..." Terry says, looking to Tara for a name.

"Cattana." Tara says, helping her friend towel off her long indigo curls.

"-Cattana. Where are your parents?" Terry asks responsibly.

"Our parents are dead. My sister, Swanette, watches out for me. And now I have to watch out for her! Please! Just tell me where you have her! Queen Meta-" Cattana almost utters Metallia's evil name but suddenly remembers to hold back. "-Someone important will be very angry if she doesn't come back soon."

"Where we have her? But I've never even seen your-" Tara begins to deny, looking into her friend's eyes when Cattana cuts her off.

"Yes, you do! I know it! Maybe not you in particular-Maker, Pluto, Saturn-but the other Sailor Scouts. They have her! And I've got to get her back now!" Cattana's look turns even more serious, blazing at the three now even more concerned faces.

Tara was more than a little shocked to find that her school friend was fully aware of their secret identities and the existence of the other Sailor Soldiers.

"How do you know of these things, Cattana?" Terrys asks warily, as he now scrutinizes the young girl before them.

"I-I can't tell you. I shouldn't have come here!" Cattana shouts, fearful all of a sudden, seeing the error in coming to her enemies.

_Yes, they are my enemies._

And coming to their home and simply asking for her captured sister's whereabouts was not smart at all.

_But Tara is always so nice to me!_

Cattana suddenly turns on her heel, rushes away, flings open the door to everyone's surprise and runs out into the hard rain, crashing right into a sturdy object directly in her path.

"There you are, Cattana. Queen Metallia has been anxious over you and your sister's untimely departure. Perhaps you're thinking of crossing sides, too, hmmm?" The dark figure's voice is low and forboding with danger.

"You bring us to 'em, luv! Those wretched Scouts hideout and maybe we'll forgive you and your yellow-bellied sis and her dingo of a boyfriend! Don't tell these saps we're here, and we'll get you off Metallia's hook, okay?" Lady Ruby's voice was unmistakable, even in the darkness and just as threatening.

Cattana hears the familiar 'zzzt' of instant teleportation and knew that the pair was gone, just as suddenly as they came.

"Cattana!" Tara's small voice could be heard rising above the rain's clatterous din. But obviously, she had not seen them as she rushes up to Cattana, while Terry holds an umbrella over both girls protectively.

"Please come back inside and don't worry, everything will be all right. We'll take you to your sister, don't worry. We're friends." Tara's honest crystal eyes break Cattana's heart as she realizes that the only way to get Swanette back into the Queen's good graces was to betray Tara's friendship.

_And you're the only friend I've ever had, Tara...I'm sorry..._

Cattana thinks sadly as she nods. Tara takes her hand through her slender arm, leading her back into the house.

_But I have to watch out for my sister no matter who else comes along. She's most important to me._

Cattana lets the kind hands of Tara's pregnant 'mama' dry her off as Tara brings her to her room and gives her one of her own dresses and sweaters to wear.

_I'm coming..._

"Very pretty..."

Prizma is startled by a pair of dark green eyes and the smooth words that accompanied them. She gasps for there was something behind those eyes that was so disconcerting to her.

"Who are you?" Immediately, the golden haired woman beside, who had just introduced herself as 'Alex,' speaks up, her voice commanding. The rest of the occupants of the room all look down at their now conscious guest with interest.

The man laying on the bed starts to prop himself up, but the warning look in Alex's eye told him to go slowly, no false moves. Cornered in a room full of soldiers that he knew were those dreaded Sailors, from the descriptions he had studied. Dracon sees no alternative but to obey-

And maybe smooth talk his way out of this one, like he had done so many times in the past, especially with the ladies.

"My name is Dracon, Mrs. Sta -ahem- Ms. Sokova." Dracon was well versed in this particular Soldier's profile. He catches himself, not wanting to get on **her** bad side just yet. Alex's steely eyes never waver as she looks down at him.

"I'll ask the questions here. Who do you work for?" Alex continues to grill the prisoner but Dracon seemed to have other plans.

"Such a lovely creature-a vision of beauty. Pray tell, what is your name, dazzling one?" Silver tongued devil Dracon was on the attack, but there was something more than just flirting-there was something different about this woman that he noticed. Something truly beautiful and he ponders this as he lets their matching green eyes lock.

"My name...?" Prizma says, becoming lost again in that oh-so-familiar gaze.

"Her name is Prizma and I'm Avery, her sister. It's soooooo nice to meet you." Obviously, a good-looking man wasn't that hard to find after all. Flirty Avery was always ready to step up to the plate.

"This isn't a party!" Alex huffs in frustration at the ditzy woman, giving her a shove out of the way. "Who sent you after us?" Alex demands again, her eyes ice cold serious on Dracon.

"Now you're too lovely a lady as well to be bothered by such mundane questions." Dracon attempts to turn his charm on her.

"Don't give me that cr-!" Alex remembers her presence amongst the younger ladies, whose eyes light up at her choice of words. She had just caught herself in time. She clears her throat. "Don't give me those 'compliments' of yours. Just tell me why you're here." Alex shakes her head when she realizes that Dracon was tight lipped.

"Yeah, pal! I'm the only one who can compliment my-" Sayer steps up from behind Alex, initiating a confrontation.

"Shut up." Alex snaps at him, as Dracon smirks at her tough attitude.

"Ahhh, Sailor Star Fighter. Thank you so much for this little bruise. I never did imagine a woman could hit so hard." Dracon taunts him as he rubs his still hurt jaw.

"You're welcome." Sayer says sarcastically with a crooked smirk, not at all insulted by the intended remark.

"Well, Dracon? You haven't answered the question. Who are you working for?" Lita asks, walking up.

"What's your purpose here?" Rei demands, but again, no reply.

"Why did you attack Sailor Neptune?" Mina tries to break the stone wall.

"Are you from the future?" Amy asks, trying to piece together the connection with the Four Sisters.

"The future?" That question at least, seemed to garner an interest in the man. "No." He answers simply, with an incredulous air. "You asked about Sailor Neptune." He turns an eye on Mina. "It was for the Heir." He answers succinctly. "The purpose...hmmm..." He ponders this one for a moment. "To play a vital role in the New Reign. Now, what else? Oh yes, who am I working for..." He rambles on, moving his quizzical finger from his chin, meeting everyone's gaze as if toying with them, until he lands with an impassive look on Serena, who had thus far, remained silent. "Do you really want to know?" He asks playfully, searching Serena's blue eyes.

"Yes! Please tell us!" She nods bravely.

"I suppose it won't hurt now. Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of Evil, Queen Metallia herself." Puffed up like a peacock, Dracon proudly announces this to them all, revelling in the fact when all the girls shrink back in horror.

_But we banished her long ago! How can it be? How can this be?_

**"Metallia?"** As our five Inner Scouts and two cats shout in surprise, they all gasp in the horror at the evil one's release from the darkness she was captured in they thought forever when Beryl was defeated.

"Is that bad, Ally?" A vague recognition of the name in his past, on his home planet flickered through his mind but he could only recall the hushed looks everyone had-the way Queen Melodia had held a frightened Robin close when someone said something about that name, in front of the trembling youngster that seemed so long, long ago...

"Very bad." Alex replies forbodingly. She herself had blurry memories of a battle in the distant past with the wicked Queen-an ancient battle, an ancient loss.

"So as you know, despite your finest efforts, your measly powers cannot contend with hers." Dracon continues with all his bluster to rub it in. Seeing this unexpected moment of their confusion as maybe a chance to flee out the open side window.

_But what of Swanette...?_

Dracon dismisses the thought and begins to move to his escape but not quick enough for Alex, who dives at his throat.

"Has Metallia been released yet?" Alex asks forcefully, shoving Dracon back down to the bed.

"Stop...You're...choking me..." Dracon tries to pry the iron hands from his neck.

"I asked HAS SHE BEEN RELEASED YET?" Alex repeats angrily, not loosening her tightening grip on his throat.

"No..." Dracon finally chokes out and she thrusts him back down with a thud.

"Then we still have time." Alex informs the shocked at her ferocity companions who look at her fearfully.

"On the Moon, Metalllia couldn't be-" Artemis starts to negatively replay the past defeat of the Silver Millennium but Alex cuts him off.

"She will be this time. She has to be." Alex says firmly, her eyes darting across into the adjoining room where Michelle lay peacefully.

Metallia herself would never be able to change that. She couldn't take away Michelle's peace, no matter what it took for Alex to stop her.

"No, I don't think so." Suddenly, another voice enters the conversation. A high one, with a pitch that seemed to have a birdlike, singsong quality and something else, too. Something almost frightening...

There behind where Birdie and Catzie were standing close to her bedside, Swanette suddenly rises as if wings were spreading, she unexpectedly grabbing the two women's necks. Her long, pointed fingernails threatened to dig into their flesh.

Dracon seizes the opportunity his lover supplied for him as he fires his stored up energy into a devastating blast, blowing all the girls back with a thunderous boom of sound waves, producing a horrid, piercing whine.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" **The girls scream, and Serena finds that everyone was shielding her, with Sayer and Alex in front of the pack.

"Everyone, transform!" Luna and Artemis' sensitive kitty hearing had been hit hard, but she still manages to call out the words before she and her furry partner collapse in agony.

"Right!"

As one, Lita, Mina, Rei, Amy and Serena, nod, producing their wands.

But seeing this, Dracon continues to batter them directly with deadly sound vibrations, making them all sink to their knees to the ground, covering their ears.

_SHKKKKK!_

A red rose zips through the small crack in the window of Rei's temple, breaking through Dracon's energy vortex, smacking him right in the head, causing him to stop his attacks.

"Sound is such a beautiful thing. What would our lives be without music? Do not desecrate our ears with your foul sounds! For that, I, Tuxedo Mask, will not forgive you!"

A black tuxedo flutters into the window. Tuxedo Mask gives the girls the signal at the enemy's pause.

"Now, Sailors! Transform!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"ETERNAL MOON POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

As one, seven Scouts transform into their Sailor forms. The room glows, blinding with colors of reds, blues, oranges, greens, yellows and white lights.

**"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"**

**"MERCURY ICE RHAPSODY!"**

Super Sailor Mercury and Sailor Star Fighter aim their powers precisely at the slender hands of that Birdie lookalike. Swanette squeals back, letting go of Catzie and Birdie.

"Catzie, Birdie, Prizma, Avery! Get out of here!" Rei yells, pointing a finger out towards a side door, over the din of battle as the four women, feeling useless without their own powers, do as directed, and race deeper into the temple through the door.

**"URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"**

**"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"**

Even together, these two powerful Soldiers' energies are just enough to match Dracon's stored up, Metallia-endowed sound blast, rocking the entire room with his explosion as the torrid energies collide in the middle of the room.

"What was that?" Outside, Susan asks as the entire temple seems to shake. She, Terry, Tara and Cattana were just at the top of the huge flight of steps leading to the temple.

"You three, stay here!" Terry orders, rushing off, his transformation wings flying from pocket to hand. He instinctively sensed danger up ahead.

"Maker Star Power...Make Up!"

He calls out, transforming into Sailor Star Maker, rushing in just in time to see his battle worn Sailor companions being blasted back by a flurry of feathers, all with sharp deadly spikes at their tipped ends...

**"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" **

Sailor Star Maker's deep voice cries out. The volley of deadly tipped feathers were sizzled and melted mere inches away from Maker's downed companions.

"Maker!" Eternal Sailor Moon smiles gratefully at their rescuer, but that smile doesn't last very long as Dracon deftly avoids Sailor Mars' flaming arrow. He instead barrages them with what seems a million lightning strikes.

**"Silence Wall!" **

Super Sailor Saturn's calm little voice calls out into the temple room. Her hurried last minute forcefield as she and Super Sailor Pluto rush in, was only able to block the first blows from the attack. Saturn sinks to the floor from the strain, no longer able to withstand it, her wall begins to collapse.

"Ugh!" Jupiter grunts as she dashes in front, taking the brunt of the hits for the small girl, for lightning was her bag, and so had a high tolerance for its coursing electricity as it overtakes her body. But never before was it in this amount.

"Jupiter!" Eternal Sailor Moon calls out to her friend as Jupiter falls to her knees. Mercury and Venus, too, go down with Swanette's new attack.

"Mercury, Venus!"

"Susan! Leave here now!" Maker commands his pregnant wife as she tries to shield Tara and Cattana both. He then lashes out with all the acid energy at his disposal as he sees from the corner of his eye, a drained and wounded Sailor Uranus shooting him a nasty glare. The Scounts never before needed all the power of each and every one of them.

With her mighty sword, Uranus rushes to strike down Dracon herself.

"That may be good advice, Sailor Star Maker, but I fear your wife will not have the opportunity to heed it. By the way, thank you for leading us here." The words were sarcastic as Lord Opalson suddenly appears beside Dracon.

"Get behind us, Cattana." Swanette orders her younger sister, who freezes at this unwanted betrayal.

Effortlessly, Lord Opalson was ready for Uranus' sneak attack from behind. He grabs the steel tip of Uranus' blazing sword, all the while with a smirk on his face.

Some sort of powerful energy in his hands sends Sailor Uranus screaming, flying backwards, as her electrocuting body sizzles.

"Uranus!" From out of nowhere, Super Sailor Neptune races into the battle towards her cousin, sensing her pain, sweeping in like an ocean wave, as her warm waters envelop Uranus, taking some of the electricity away from the convulsing Uranus, and directing it to herself.

"U!" Fighter cries desperately, rushing to them both, but as he touches Uranus' shaking body, he falls as the electricity transfers to him as well, causing him to pass out as well, thankfully, before it damaged his brain synapses.

"Uranus! Neptune! Fighter! Everyone!" Eternal Sailor Moon cries out in a panic as she watches her Soldiers, her friends, fall, one by one, before her. Her guard was down and she races to her companions, never seeing Lady Ruby's sneak attack from behind.

"Hey, there, luv. I think Metallia'll give us a big bonus for gettin' rid of this one!" Evil intent was clear in her red eyes, only matched by her triumphant husband's Sailor defeat, and wanting to outdo it. The wicked gleam in Ruby's eyes is the last thing Serena sees before the whole world turns red.

_RRRRIPPPPP!_

Beyond evil, beyond wicked, coarsely, Lady Ruby grabs hold of each of Eternal Sailor Moon's gorgeous white wings. She tears them wildly as Serena shrieks in intense pain. This Moon child's red blood cascaded down to the ground as Ruby viciously grabs Sailor Moon's trembling body, smashing the last hope from this Earth-the shining Silver Moon crystal, in her energy crazed fists.

After the red, Serena's world turns black as she catches a glimpse of Darien's tortured eyes reaching for her as she leaves the world behind...

**"SERENA!"**

Tuxedo Mask's screeches his beloved's name. Faster than could be believed, he races to her, ignoring the feathered spikes and energy blasts of the enemies he himself was battling. He rushes to her, gathering her in his arms like he always did, but something was missing. Something was wrong. She was gone, her brilliance had faded.

And all the light in the universe for Darien, was turned off.

**"PRINCESS!" **The few Scouts remaining conscious shout in disbelief and horror at losing she who was so important to them. She who they had sworn to protect.

Shrieking in anger and pain, Super Sailor Mars explodes a gigantic fireball, frying mercilessly any poor enemy in its path, burning a hole in the far wall of her beloved temple, so crazed was she at losing Serena, before she too, collapses.

"Princess!" Star Maker agonizes as he watches the scene being played before him. The smoke filled the burning room as Lady Ruby narrowly escapes blasts of scorching flames and pure vengeful energy at the loss of this new princess, and the friends he had accepted now as his own. He should've done something to prevent this tragedy beyond tragedies and he feels the hope slipping away.

The bright future he had so longed for, faded from all existence.

_If only..._

_If only..._

_If only there was more time._

Terry feels tears biting behind his eyes as his hands reach out to the woman he wanted to spend this future with.

And the hand is there. Sailor Pluto's slender fingers wrap around her husband's.

"There can be." With a resolve he had never heard before, calmly Susan whispers to him. Turning to her, Terry sees the Garnet Rod in her other hand, extending out to him as she somehow picks up his desperate thoughts through a link that was now uniquely theirs.

Timeless.

Both of them felt what they had to do.

"Susan."

One look in her eyes and Terry understands immediately what she was trying to say to him. He instinctively knew, as he grasps the Garnet gleaming in her hands. Time surged its powers through both their bodies.

The pact he had made with Time.

The love for his new Princess, his wife and their future brought a new power into being.

**"GUARDIAN TIME REVERSE!" **

Together as one, they call out, as the smoke in the room swirls into mists of time before their eyes. Pluto and Maker feel Time reversing, spinning, spinning backwards as the tragic past few moments rewind as if in a dream.

Fire dissipates, Mars reappears, the smoke clears, as with joy in their hearts, Terry and Susan watch their precious Princess stand tall once again, whole, with beautiful wings and beautiful Silver Crystal shone upon her.

**"CEASE!"**

Only through their great love's bond, could they have done this together. Neither could've accomplished on their own, such a feat. Maker and Pluto, now joint Guardians of Time, command everything to be frozen in place, in the moment Lady Ruby stands evilly behind Sailor Moon's back, preparing for her wicked attack. Looking into each other's eyes, they allow Time to roll on again, with not a soul, save for the two of them, the wiser, for this new saving power of Time at their command.

But this time, things would be different. This time, Maker is ready. In place at his Princess' side, Star Maker stands, prepared as Lady Ruby strikes out at Sailor Moon's unsuspecting back.

"You are no lady." Terry says disgusted at the undeserving title for this vile woman. Only he and Susan knew just what her sick mind was about to do to the most innocent of creatures the world had known.

Surprised at Maker's sudden materialization from out of nowhere, Lady Ruby is caught off guard for a split second, but it was all the time Maker needed to force her clawing hands back, holding them securely at the wrists, together in his powerful, determined grip.

"Let go, you bloomin' -" Ruby's Australian accent thickens as she struggles in his strong grasp.

Sailor Moon turns quizzically. She herself was amazed at her friend's quickness but grateful for any aid as she gives him that sweet smile that was only hers that Terry and every one of them cherished. Now, even more so.

Unaware of her changed destiny, Serena continues on her rush to aid Fighter, Neptune and Uranus, as Mars and Tuxedo Mask continue to spar with Dracon and Swanette. Jupiter, Venus and Mercury also rise to battle again.

On the other side of the room, Saturn crawls her way to the dark purple haired girl.

"Cattana? Did you know about this?" Broken hearted by her friend's betrayal in this conspiracy to lead them here, Tara rises to her feet, looking sorrowfully at the girl.

"I-" Cattana starts, as a raging lightning bomb off course, whizzes towards them.

"Children!" Motherly Pluto calls, not only Guardian of Time, but also of this special child named Tara as well.

Struggling with her own hefty weight, pregnant Super Sailor Pluto dashes in front of them, blocking the lightning bolt with her staff deflecting the hit that would've struck down fragile Sailor Saturn.

But Pluto was still too weak from that amazing Time Reverse to hold out for long.

"Susan mama!" Tara cries, cradling her 'mother' to the floor.

"Susan!" Terry releases Ruby, tossing her aside to fly to his beloved, holding her in his arms.

"I'm..." Pluto tries to whisper bravely that she was all right, but she faints under the pressure. The exertion was just too much for her delicate body in this state.

"My love..." Star Maker whispers in her hair and without a second thought, he takes hold of her and her Garnet Rod, and the two of them vanish. Their job here was now done in his eyes.

The vast nothingness that was Time's Doorway greeted them. He was no longer a stranger and it welcomed them both into this domain, that they now both belonged to. Star Maker knew what to do here as well. Pluto's safety was his responsibility. He swore that, no matter the cost.

He cradled his wife and caressed her cheek softly, as he laid her down on a billowy cloud that his mind willed to appear. He was so much a part of this place now that his intellectual mind and caring heart had opened up so easily all the possibilities here, that was hers.

"Sleep well, my sweet." Maker kisses her gently. "Farewell."

He promised himself that no matter what, it would not be 'goodbye.'

"You will be safe here. I will return for you." He gives her one final glance as he runs through the Time Doorway, leading back to the present battle on Earth. Sailor Pluto's Garnet Rod was in his hand and the belt of Time Keys hung from his waist as he leaves, locking all the Doorway's exits with his mind as he disappears through it.

Reappearing mere moments from whence he left the scene, Sailor Star Maker rejoins the battle. Grateful to find Fighter, Uranus and Neptune up and at it again.

**"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"**

She had doused the flames that Lady Ruby had just caused.

"Where's Pluto?" Uranus, eyeing Pluto's signature Garnet Rod and Key belt that Maker was now donning suspiciously, asks suddenly appearing at Maker's side.

"Don't worry, she's safe. I locked her away in the Doorway of Time." Terry thinks that Alex was also merely worried for her friend, nothing more.

"You did what?" Uranus defiantly asks in disbelief, hands on her hips as she huffs for breath in the midst of battle. Yes, she was concerned for her friend. Yes, she wanted Susan to be safe. But...to 'lock her away' like a pet? That was beyond unacceptable.

"Uranus, I did what I had to do. That's all there is to it." Maker tries to reason with this difficult woman, but his anger at being always looked down upon by her was rising.

"No, that's not all there is to it. Sailor Pluto is a soldier. We need everyone here. "She's not just a mere possession that you can just-" Uranus starts a tirade.

"-protect. Please be quiet." Terry had had just about enough. The two soldiers angrily glare at each other. Uranus was so upset with this...man...that she doesn't see the dark energy beams shooting at her from behind. Maker, fortunately, caught a glimpse and was able to knock her down with him, out of the way.

"GET OFF!" Ungrateful, Uranus shoves her rescuer away. She for one, didn't need his protection.

**"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"**

Charged with pure anger, her energy sword slices at the barrier Lord Opalson had erected around the evil group. Everyone was trying to dent a hole in it somehow, so Sailor Moon could do her stuff, but as yet, to no avail.

The forcefield was created to evil specifications to withstand every one of the Sailors' attacks.

"What do we do?" Sailor Moon cries desperately as her friends all throw everything they've got out the now opened ceiling into the starry night as the shield continues to absorb their energies. The group inside begins cackling at the Sailor Soldiers, save for poor Cattana, who looks down at Tara apologetically as her sister scoops her away.

He could do this for them...to prove his love for her. He could protect this princess from another star as well. Terry reaches beyond the boundaries he had already shattered today, digging deeper, and feeling his love's presence nearby inside of him.

**"STAR DEAD UTERUS SCREAM!" **

Combining their strengths, using her powers, Maker holds up his beloved's silver Garnet Rod, for she was so engrained within him he was able to access its powers as well. Star Maker does indeed prove his worth, blasting an intense acid that encircles the forcefield bubble in the sky, immersing it as it sinks in and melts, layer by layer, until...

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask calls as he sees the holes breaking through the sphere.

"Try to heal them, please!" Tara warmheartedly cries out for her friend, that she knew was good inside still.

"Right!" Sailor Moon says, whipping out her tiaru, thrusting light into the air.

**"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"**

The night sky explodes with the healing light. Feathers flying around as they try to break through the rest of the energy bubble and help those misguided people inside, but...

Before its shine reaches a single one of the five enemies, they suddenly are snatched away-disappearing by a hand other than their own into the night, leaving only the stars glimmering through the darkness again.

"Oh, no..." Serena whines with a sigh, wanting so badly to heal them if she could. She knew and was afraid of the fact that Metallia herself was lurking behind this all.

_Queen Metallia..._

Serena gazes up towards the cloudy moon, knowing it was there, though hidden from view by the mists.

_Not again. I won't let it happen again._

She looks around in determination, despite the destruction at Rei's temple caused by the evil queen's emissaries trying to stop her.

"Wh-where am I?" Accustomed to speaking aloud to herself, Sailor Pluto's eyes blink open and in a blurring moment, it all seemed to be just a dream-a beautiful dream. But she was back here again. Back in the Doorway she was forever destined to be chained to-alone.

"No! It's not only a dream! My Terry is real. I felt his warmth just moments ago. His soft scent, his strong chest...but then...why am I here alone?" Susan stands as the mists swirl around her. The bleak emptiness of Time seemed even moreso now that she was no longer used to being lonely-to being without **him**.

Susan suddenly recalls the fierce battle and remembering how she fainted and how...

"He must've brought me here to be safe! Oh, I know I promised but..." Susan strides over to the ever-so-familiar doorway. "I have a princess to protect as well. This struggle is too great and more than that...I want to be by your side." Sailor Pluto moves forward, turning Time's doorway's handle to open to the present era and...

She finds it locked.

"How?" Susan's mind screams. Never before had Time been closed off to her. Never before has this Doorway denied her passage...

"Terry..." She whispers aloud, just noticing that not only was her ever present Time Rod missing, but also her belt of Time's Keys were gone as well.

She realizes the only other person with the ability to sanction her off inside the Doorway, the only other being with the power to seal her in was him. It was all part of the bargain Sailor Star Maker had sworn to, through his love for her.

"My love..." Susan whispers, saddened that she couldn't be with them. "Help them all..."

Yet somewhere deep inside, she was grateful, too, as tears of understanding well up in her eyes. Her hand reaches for her stomach, thinking of the child within she must protect at all costs...

"Thank you..." She smiles, though regretfully, for now all she could do, was hope and pray for his and all the rest of her beloved friends' safety. "Please...come back to me."

Susan prays with the intensity of their love. This empty life here, alone, was something she knew she could never endure again now that she had known him.

Leaving the battle scene in a hurry as soon as the fight was over as night turns into dawn, Sailor Star Maker rushes away, still worried for the wife he would've moved Heaven and Hell to protect...and just about nearly did tonight. He had bravely withstood the full hurricane force gale wind of Alex's tongue.

Through his tremendous love for Susan, Terry Starr had learned how to fully utilize the Doorway of Time, and that meant the powerful knowledge of the ability to lock another within its confines, even a person who had spent a millennia of her own existence there. Although the others, such as Uranus, may not approve, Terry did as he always had, what he believed in his heart to be right. Where Susan and their baby's welfare was concerned, he was absolutely certain he was just that.

Alone on a vacant avenue, on this cold and blustery mid-November morning, Sailor Star Maker lifts his beloved Sailor Pluto's talisman to the skies. The Garnet for a second, gleams, and seems to smile at him for protecting and loving its Mistress so deeply, as the Time Rod he had taken from her, easily teleports him as if it were second nature for this Soldier from a far off world, who had so embraced this one.

In the flash of a moment, Maker finds himself within the misty clouds of the Doorway of Time, but even through the mists, his love-filled eyes could pierce straight through, as he looks upon his lady, well and safe. It was the most beautiful and longed for sight for him to gaze at. Susan too, recognizes her husband through the same eyes. The depth of their bond, through Time and Space, was all-encompassing to them both. She rushes to him, the very moment he appeared-not by sight, but by the trembling of her heart.

"Darling!" Susan flies from her perch overlooking the Doorway that he had locked her behind. She had been anxiously awaiting his return the entire time as she flies directly into his warm embrace.

"My lady, are you well? I was so worried..." Terry stumbles over the words as he lands many kisses in his love's hair.

"Are you all right, darling? I was so worried!" Two minds that are truly one, speak at the same time of their concern for one another. Their eyes meet, and the anxieties soften into smiles as the simultaneous whispers turn into a kiss. Tender lips meet as they feel at ease at last within each other's arms.

Both had de-transformed into their normal selves once again.

"My lady, forgive my boldness, but I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm." Terry begins to apologize, though nothing would've altered his decision.

But Susan puts a finger to his lips. "Thank you, my love. For protecting me...for protecting..." She looks to her stomach and then back up at him. He smiles at her understanding of his position on this point, and he places his hand on her full tummy.

"But, I was so terribly worried about you going into battle. I couldn't bear not being by your side." Susan whispers into his chest, but Terry cuts her off, stopping her trembling lips with another passionate kiss.

"No more talk of danger. Come, my precious. I have a surprise for you." And with the ease of the flicker of a hand, Terry opens the exit of Time's Doorway, and leads his lady, his arm around her, from this misty realm to that of the real world, where hardship and danger were about each corner and all you could hold onto was one another.


	31. Chapter 31

_We do not own "Sailor Moon" nor any of the characters._

**SAILOR MOON ETERNAL **

"The 6th Season of the Sailor Moon Saga"

By Haruka Kou

**Chapter 31: Team Spirit**

A little while later, as the sun slowly rises, the aftermath of the cleanup is almost as tomenting as the night's battle. Everyone was exhausted in mind and spirit alike, as Rei wrings her hands, and threatens to wring annoying necks, too, at the near destruction of her grandfather's temple.

"How am I going to explain this to Gramps?!" Rei, with her hair pulled back in a cleaning scarf bun, puts her hands on her hips as her sooty ashen face looks as if she could spit fire as well.

"Just tell him there was a terrible storm and the temple was struck by lightning." Lita offers helpfully, though she didn't like to lie, but in this case, who would ever believe that evil bad guys would've come and blown up a temple?

"No, no! Aliens from outer space landed their USO on the roof and it collapsed under the intense heat of their back thrusters and-" Mina's imaginative eyes were wild as she tries to push away all their fears with a little uplifting sci-fi.

"That's 'UFO,' Mina." Artemis sighs. Nothing seemed to be able to uplift the serious situation befalling them as everyone else sighs along with him.

"Just keep sweeping, Mina." Rei answers, though grateful for at least the little help the gang could offer.

_Those who stuck around that is! Terry taking right off like that! It left Alex in a really, REALLY rotten mood! She'd been bossing everyone around, until she dragged Sayer and Michelle off, too! Then, Darien decided to take Tara off to school!_

"Hurry up on fixing that roof, Chad!" Rei directs her attention upwards at the banging, skyward boy. "Gramps will be back tomorrow and he'll be really steamed this time if he comes back to find a big hole in his roof!" Rei grunts in frustration.

"Double time, Rei! You got it!" Always eager to please Rei, Chad continues his banging with a hammer on the roof with clumsy slaps and moves.

_If you don't fall and kill yourself first!_

Rei twists her lip, mopping up yet more black debris snowing down from the banging hammer overhead. She looks up from picking up pieces of beat up furniture to find the four sisters conversing with Luna, with serious looks in all their eyes.

"We think we know who they are." Prizma was explaining to Serena and Amy.

"If we're from a thousand years in the future and they're from the present time Black Moon-then maybe, just maybe...they're our ancestors!" Birdie says, that lookalike double from before was obviously part of her bloodline.

"Well, how can that be? I thought your ancestors were from the Black Moon, Nemesis?" Lita, mop in hand, joins in the discussion.

"Yeah, but they weren't always. A long time ago, the story goes, the reason that we had all despised the people of this planet, was because someone-here in the past-had banished us to Nemesis to live in the darkness, where there was never light, nor anything beautiful or green. Maybe these are the ancestors that will be banished! And maybe..." Prizma trails off her tale, looking down.

"Maybe...?" Amy prompts her friend quizzically.

"Maybe you're the ones who banished us." Avery finishes her sister's sentence, looking at the Sailor Soldiers around with the accusation, eyes slitting at them.

At those harsh words, Serena looks up from her sorrowful reverie, meeting Avery's suspicious eyes.

"Are we? I don't know what to do, Avery! I don't know what else I can do! Luna! I'm frightened!" Serena scoops up her guardian cat, squeezing her tightly in her confusion as to what to do or say to her friends.

"Hey, guys! Serena is our friend! Our true friend!" Catzie suddenly defends, coming out of her quiet thoughts.

"Yeah, she showed us how to live right and good!" Birdie chimes in.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Serena. It's just hard to let go of the hatred you've been taught all your life." Avery says, patting Serena's head.

"And Serena," Prizma's lost in thought face turns to the rising sun, as she says with conviction, "you do what you have to do for this bright world to continue. You do what it takes. We're with you. Right, sisters?" The natural leader, she exchanges nods with them.

"Right!" Serena is strengthened by their words, by their deep friendship. "Thanks, guys..." she whispers as she steels herself for the fight up ahead.

With a hug and a reassuring kiss goodbye to each of the sisters a short time later, the girls finish up what they could do for the clean up effort when suddenly there comes a loud explosion deafening their ears.

"What was that?!" Rei tensely looks out from the windowsill.

"There's some trouble going on in the city, girls!" Chad's voice is heard from his bird's eye view perched on the high temple roof overlooking Tokyo.

"Trouble? What kind of-?" Lita begins to ask, standing up when suddenly shrieks and screams of crowds of people in the distance is carried on the cool winds.

"Come on, girls! Transform!" Artemis hops out of the open broken windowpane.

"Not again!" Mina complains, jumping to her feet.

"Didn't we just do this?!" Serena whines, blueberry muffin, warm and delicious, just unwrapped in her hungry hands, as she gazes down at it forlornly.

"Come on, Serena!" Luna growls, nipping at Serena's wrists and tugging hard, sending the poor untouched muffin to the floor as the tired Sailor Scouts rush right into yet another one of Metallia's attacks. Her wickedness was now threatening to spread towards the innocents of the city...

_**KABOOM!**_

The total destruction of a cheap jewelry store seems to invigorate the aqua haired woman floating over its remains. The lucky shopkeeper was the only one present at the early morning lull and she escapes into the street, screaming as she flees for her life.

"We're not here to destroy the city, my love. Not just yet." King Pearlrellion blinks into existence beside his lovely wife. "We are here to secure much required energy for Her Majesty." He states their purpose to her again.

"Yes, I know, my King. But such low-class, false excuses for jewelry! Hmph!" The vain woman huffs, turning her nose up in indignation. "Utterly disgusting!" She comments with a sour expression.

"Yes, indeed." Rare stones expert as he was, Pearlrellion too, appreciated how unworthy the baubles that these lesser-world people indulged in.

He spots a woman, too wrapped up with her mountainous shopping bags, with gaudy jewelry adorning her everywhere, and Pearlrellion decides her to be the perfect candidate as she continues to waddle down the street. She didn't hear the crowds of fleeing people running in the opposite direction.

With a flash of the dark crystal in his hand, the woman falls into a heap with her packages, as her 'shopping' energy is sapped from her.

"How simple they make it." Pearlrellion states with evil in his heart, as he aims at yet another innocent. This time it was a jogging man, too busy listening to his headphones, to hear the screams.

"Yes, indeed." Aquamarianna agrees as her energy gathering also goes unchallenged when she sends a wide energy-draining beam over a busy bus whose unknowing occupants, fall to the energy drain.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Sailor Moon enters the scene in her Eternal form, with her four Inner Scouts at her side. "How dare you attack innocent people who are trying to shop till they drop! We won't forgive you for stealing peoples' energy! I am Sailor Moon! I stand for Love and Justi-"

Facing Aquamarianna with her usual entrance speech fare, Sailor Moon stops midsentence, dumbfounded by the appearance of a white-haired man, at the Queen's side, turn to face her.

"...Diamond...!" She gasps, as a face from her past that she had come to know so very well from her nightmares, whose violet eyes had been embedded in her memory.

The intense feeling of deja vu sets her aback as she clutches her chest in shock.

"Diamond?" King Pearlrellion cocks his head as he lowers himself to the ground to get a better visage of this intriguing young woman. "No, my dear lady. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Pearlrellion." With a sweeping bow he motions to himself and then turns his hand to his wife as she descends at his side. "And this is Aquamarianna, my beautiful wife. Soon, we will rule this Earth. It is very nice to finally meet you face-to-face." He nods almost amicably, as if everything he had said was just idle conversation.

But neither Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, nor Venus were taking his pompous assurances of power so lightly.

"Who do you think you are?!" Lita demands indignantly.

"We won't allow you to hurt all of these innocent people!" Mercury shouts in agreement.

"Rule the world?! That's laughable!" came Venus' assessment of situation.

"In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!" Sailor Mars puts her attack where her mouth was. She had already had more than enough of these power hungry fiends for today.

**"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE...SURROUND!"**

She calls out, encircling the enemy couple with flames, in an attempt to stop their energy drain from the occupants of the bus. But the evil King and Queen easily flicker away and the energy transfer continues, unfettered.

Looking inside the bus, the Scouts rush to it, seeing that even the strongest inhabitant inside had already fallen to energy depletion.

"We have to help them!" Sailor Moon cries out in horror as she watches a small child finally sink from his pounding on the bus window.

"We can't shoot our way in! It's way too dangerous with the engine running! The slightest spark could-" Intellectual Sailor Mercury agonizes over the bleak openings available to them.

"Where are those two?! How can we stop this if they won't even show their cowardly-" Angrily, Sailor Jupiter pounds a fist, glowing with energy, and the door, inexplicably, pops open.

"Jupiter! How did you do that?!" Mercury begins to question.

"Come on, Scouts! Don't ask questions! Just get in there and get those people out!" Without a second thought, Jupiter jumps right in, with Venus and Mars right on her heels.

Sailor Moon rushes in as well, to get the people out, when-

"Serena! Don't!" Mercury's high pitched voice suddenly cries out. Her suspicions of a trap were reinforced as her mini computer shows the building energy blips on the bus, but...it was too late.

The bus' exit door suddenly slams, locking within Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Venus and Mars, before any of them could carry any victims out of the bus. Suddenly, they were aware that they, too, were about to become victims as well as the bus begins to head dangerously towards a sharp cliff...

**"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!" **

Sailor Mercury watches in horror as the bus quickly pulls out. Her freezing attack on the door was not enough to break whatever evil force was holding it in as she sees her friends banging on the windows, trying to escape, as they too begin to falter under the energy drain.

"Too smart for your own good, Mercury, dear. Now you're left all by yourself."

Alone, Mercury turns on her heel to find Aquamarianna smiling down at her.

"Here's a little tip from a seasoned professional. Men aren't attracted to women more intelligent than they are. Not that you'll be needing this advice for much longer anyway..." Vainly, Aquamarianna giggles with her hand grazed on her chuckling cheek, as she suddenly blows Sailor Mercury a kiss...

"Oh, oh, Oh, oh, Oh!" Aquamarianna squeals suddenly as a volley of rubber balls smack against her head in perfect 4/4 time...

"Wanna play with us, now, lady?!" A youthful voice comes from the other side of the street.

"Why, you horrid little-" Queen Aquamarianna holds her smarting head and fixes her hair at the same time, looks up in astonishment to see four young children as the source of her pain.

"Hey! Somebody stop this thing! I want out-tie!" Sailor Moon's whiny voice could still be heard over the cacophony of Jupiter's kicking and smashing at the windows and metal inside the bus.

"Horrid is such a strong word." CereCere smiles a cultured smile as she easily, and with much style, tosses a powder puff in Aquamarianna's face. The aquahaired woman coughs as it explodes in talcum dust.

"Are these children bothering you, my Queen?" Pearlrellion suddenly appears at his wife's side, turning to reprimand the unruly little girls when...

He stumbles, rolling on balls at his feet, teetering unceremoniously for a king, and crashing into his wife, with a helpful kick in the right direction by a maroon haired VesVes.

"Awww...the big man tripped on my marbles!" JunJun smirks sarcastically, pulling a face at his sneering one. "Here's some advice for **you**! Don't mess with us!"

Sailor Mercury turns in astonishment as little PallaPalla grasps hold of her hand.

"Come, come, Sailor Mercury lady! PallaPalla wants to save your friends from the nasties!" She childishly says as Mercury follows the Amazoness Quartet take off towards the bus headed for the cliff's edge.

"Here!" JunJun suddenly veers off, jumping into a sports car on the side of the road. Her hand disappears under the dashboard and the vehicle suddenly roars to life. "Come on!" She cries, her eyes full of wild adventure, as her feet, just able to reach the gas pedal, steps on it. Their rescue chase car speeds after the out of control bus.

"I want out-tie!" Sailor Moon's whiny voice could still be heard over the cacophony of Jupiter's kicking and smashing at the windows and metal insides of the bus.

"No way out! Doors are all locked shut tight!" Sailor Venus squeals, only her leadership role was keeping her from joining in on Sailor Moon's wailing.

"Definitely an evil presence guiding this bus! But I can't find its weak point in the structure!" Sailor Mars' psychic abilities are taxed to their limits as she examines each square inch of any exit imaginable on the speeding bus.

"Then we blast our way out!" Jupiter steps back from her useless physical smashing, crossing her arms to the sky...

**"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"**

A thousand force bolt of lightning crashes into the bus' back door, they were so uselessly trapped in.

_**Fizzle...**_

Her lightning power is absorbed into the energy shield holding them in and even continued to fuel it.

"Damn! Nothing!" Jupiter swears under her breath when suddenly, the force of her attack rebounds, electrifying every occupant in the bus, just as Mercury said it might.

"We can't shoot anymore, Jupiter! These people can't take another hit!" Mars holds a small girl in her arms, feeling her weakening heart.

"I wanna go home...!"

All the Sailor Scouts were more than used to hearing their wimpy Princess, but this situation was on the verge of hopelessness and they couldn't blame her there.

"Serena, just wait a little bit more. I'm sure help is on its wa-a-aaaaayyy!" Sailor Venus' 'put on' calm, logical demeanor as her glance just happens to go out the front windshield. She had tried to console Serena, but needed consolation herself as she sees the edge of the cliff drawing nearing and the deep blue looming ahead.

"WAHHHHH! I don't wanna die! I wanna see Darien again!" Serena's deep welled tearspring rushes up, as the three Soldiers behind her look to each other in desperation.

"It looks like there's nothing we can do, without endangering these people any more. I just hope help is on the way." Swallowing hard, Sailor Mars looks to Jupiter, then Venus as they all put a hand on Serena's shoulder, whose sobs were unceasing. The four of them gazed at the front windshield and the dwindling highway ahead...

Indeed help was on their trail in the form of a stolen-ahem, borrowed-sportscar and its unlikely driver and occupants.

"When did you learn to drive a car, JunJun?!" VesVes asks her friend out of pure curiosity. She wasn't able to imagine when her rambunctious buddy could've had time to sneak away without her knowing.

"I didn't!" Comes the wicked, shocking green haired girl's reply, as JunJun's adventure seeking eyes flash mischievous and wild at her companions.

"I want out of this automobile right now!" Snooty CereCere seated beside the reckless driver in the front seat, begins to demand when the car jerks forward, sending the borrowed rescue vehicle ahead at alarming speed. "Slow down, JunJun! I think I'm going to be sick..." CereCere complains as the dizzying ride slows, and their chase target was spotted up ahead.

"Not on me!" JunJun gives the pallid girl a shove away as an anxious Sailor Mercury reaches forward over the backseat.

"There! That bus! Oh, my friends!" Mercury feels her heart freezing as the evilly controlled bus heads dangerously forward at full steam, straight towards the cliff's edge...

"How do we stop it?!" VesVes tries to find the answer.

"Just get me closer to it! Maybe I can..." VR Vision visor snapping on, and Sailor Mercury's mind races to configure just the exact right amount of speed, trajectory and energy-faster than the speed of thought in the moment she needs to know. It's clear what she must do. Each second passing lays the odds of this far out plan working against the sailor scout from the planet Mercury.

The lives of all those innocent people, of her friend, hung in the balance if she were wrong...even one decimal...

Suddenly, she feels a little pawed hand in hers. Amy glances down at the sweet, cherub face of little PallaPalla. Her big blue eyes were as blue as the sky overhead.

_'PallaPalla believes in you!'_

That's what the child's eyes seemed to say. Mercury felt an immediate bond with the young girl. VR Visor still in place, Sailor Mercury summons all of the precision within her to accomplish this feat she was about to attempt.

**"MERCURY ICE-"** She starts to call out with perfect aim at her target.

"Stop right there, Children!" King Pearlrellion booms through the cool morning air.

"Punish them for me, my darling! Punish those ill-mannered children!" Queen Aquamarianna's voice sounds wheedling as she appears. Her face was still powdered with traces of white around her angry teal eyes.

"I will, my dear. Anything for you." He caresses her cheek gently, then very ungentlemanly, thrusts his hand down from his floating over the car, shooting a deadly laser beam directly at the engine.

Sensing this attack, JunJun swerves the car, pulling hard against the wheel. The blast just misses, but succeeds in creating a huge pothole in the road before them.

_**SCREECH!**_

JunJun stops the car in a last ditch effort to stop from crashing them all into the five foot deep crater Pearlrellion had just created.

"You keep on going, JunJun!" Assured leader VesVes agilely leaps from the backseat of the car, with circus trained PallaPalla and CereCere quick on her heels.

"You got it!" JunJun's deft reverse in cranking straight into racing gear, would never show the inexperience of her years in driving as she takes off, leaving her three compatriots to battle in their own curious way.

The powerful King and his Queen, along with Sailor Mercury, catch a glimpse of whips and balls swinging and flying. Amy prays for the brave teens' safety, that they could hold the evil couple at bay, long enough for her to do what she only had mere seconds left to do, and still have that slim chance left to succeed.

Taking crack shot aim, Sailor Mercury hopes her calculations were yet on the mark.

**"MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!" **Precise below-zero bubbles zing across the mile or so between the speeding rescue vehicle and the bus drawing dangerously close to the cliff's edge. The end of the road was way too near as the targeted tires freeze, sending the bus careening sideways, out of control, utterly losing its traction on the roadway...

_**SCREECH!**_

The tires were frozen in mid motion-the pounding speed, the curve of the highway, even the directional flow of the wind-were taken into account.

And it's enough.

Our girl genius' hard choice had paid off as the bus comes to a halt mere inches away from the edge of the crumbling cliff. Racing from their rescue convertible, Mercury and JunJun go to the bus' doors, only to find them still tightly locked. Looking in the windows, JunJun could almost giggle at the splattered carsick look of dizziness on Sailor Moon's face against the windowpane.

"How the hell are we gonna get them out of there?!" She tugs in frustration on the door handle, to no avail.

_**SHIK!**_

A red rose flutters past, striking the handle, causing it to click down and the door to pop magically open.

"That's a good way! Thanks, CapeBoy!" It was obvious JunJun had little, or more likely, no respect for her elders, and her one time enemy Tuxedo Mask, was no exception.

One by one, the dizzy scouts, no longer trapped inside, file out. Jupiter gives Mercury a grateful shoulder pat and Venus the sign of 'v' for victory, for her great work, though their legs were stumbling.

"Those people in there need some immediate medical attention. But they're all still alive." Mars says in concern, not at all phased, as she is the last to appear-well, almost last.

"...Da-da-Darien!" Wobbly legged Sailor Moon leans trembling in the doorway, swaying forward from the rough ride. Her head was still spinning as she stumbles down the steps dizzily. Tuxedo Mask, as always, was there to catch her.

"Are you all right, Serena?" Tux looks earnestly into his wife's swimming eyes. She looks up, blinking three times before she answers.

**"WHERE WERE YOU?!"** And what an answer! She almost ferociously bites her husband's head off, as his head backs away from her scream.

"Hey, hey, Serena...what can I say? Traffic was bad." Darien chuckles in guilt, as Sailor Mercury figures out the now-defunct bus' comm system, calling in for an ambulance and help for the victims immediately.

"They're on their way!" She announces, just an explosion is heard from behind them.

"Don't be so serious, lady! Life is a circus, doncha know?!" VesVes' cocky voice baits the aqua woman, as she expertly whips Aquamarianna's long fingernailed hands until every last nail is broken and chipped.

"You horrid child!" Aquamarianna wonders for a moment why she had ever longed for children, if they would grow up to be as vicious and disrepectful as these ones. The queen was on the verge of not holding back from hurting even the little faces that held such mystique for her. Shot after shot, Pearlrellion wonders if he too, was hesitating. He sensed his powerful wife's leniency on these children, though he blindly could not imagine why. Her bitter longing for a child was something kept hidden from him all these years.

But he would take no more. His eyes slit as he watches these dastardly youths take advantage of his wife's goodness towards them.

"That hair in a scarf do is just too last season, Madam. May I offer a new solution?" Chuckling in her haughty way, acrobatic CereCere lands expertly on the queen's shoulders, loosening her hair from its aqua scarf, and then pulls hard.

"PallaPalla wants to play, too!" Palla suddenly hops up from her juggling bomb balls at Pearlrellion (where'd she get those anyway!?), taking a break and swinging on the ends of Aquamarianna's long hair like a trapeze artist.

"OWWW!" Aquamarianna's shrieks were enough to embitter her husband, angering him to extreme violence.

"This will be the end of you, you little pests! We will go easy on you no longer!" His hands charge up with what looks like a deadly surge of dark power.

"You don't haveta go easy on us, old man! We're the ones who've been goin' easy on you!" Taunting disrespectfully with wild mischief that merely touched the surface of the neon green haired imp named JunJun.

"NOT!" From out of nowhere, her two booted feet come smashing in Pearlrellion's face, knocking him backwards and off guard enough for Jupiter and Mars, who just arrived, to get in some quick licks on him as well.

**"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"**

**"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"**

"Get out of there, Palla!" Venus calls, wanting to do some shocking of her own on that aqua-haired woman who, in a hot temper, swiped Cere away.

"Palla! Drop ranks!" VesVes commands as Palla continues to swing happily, even singing and giggling, mid air, on the evil queen's hair. She was lucky and foolish enough, to miss every swatting.

"We can't shoot unless she's out!" Venus shouts as the three other Amazonesses gather around. None of them were really able to control childish PallaPalla when she got going in her frivolity.

They all collectively hold their breath as shrieking Aquamarianna is about to get her hands around Palla's little neck...

_**WHOOOSHHH!**_

A rush of air, a flash of black leather, and unaware of her impending danger, little Palla is swept away in gentle arms, escaping wild-with-anger Aquamarianna's stranglehold.

"Way to go, Maker!" A delighted Venus smiles as she whips out her chain.

**"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"** She calls, wrapping up an awkward, hair strewn everywhere, Queen in a quite undignified manner.

"Are you hurt, child?" PallaPalla gazes up with big, baby blue eyes at her savior's tender voice.

"Mmm-mmmh." She just shakes her head, never before feeling so completely safe before. It was a strange sensation for a child born to battle.

"I am glad." Sailor Star Maker had a soft spot for children, and this precocious one seemed a prime candidate for his doting.

"Pearlrellion! Help me!" Queen Aquamarianna's desperate voice calls as not only Venus' chain encircles her, but Martian Celestial Fire threatens to seriously scorch her as well.

"My love!" Pearlrellion lets his guard down for a moment in battling hard swinging staff combat with Tuxedo Mask and karate chopping Jupiter.

CereCere and VesVes swing in some interference at Pearlrellion, just trying to keep him from the increasing energy orb he was gathering for Queen Metallia and...

_**WHACK!**_

His inattentive concern for his wife gets rewarded by a crushing blow to his chin, sending the dazed king flying backwards. In that split second, he uses all his power to transport himself and the nearly filled energy orb away to Metallia's underground lair.

"Damn!" Sailor Jupiter shouts, knowing exactly to whom that energy increase was intended for, and now had acquired.

Meanwhile, Aquamarianna watches, at first pleased, then in horror at the realization that her husband's escape meant her being left alone and vulnerable to the enemy. She tries as hard as she could to escape the power increased chain, now freezing against her skin.

_Thanks to that mousy little Mercury!_

"Let me go! Don't hurt me! Please! I didn't mean those things I did!" Ever the actress, the wicked queen decides to try this tact on the sappy Sailor Soldiers, knowing that just the right amount of play acting would certainly draw sympathy from them.

Blinking for a moment at the quick change of her demeanor, Sailor Moon takes a step forward, Eternal Tial in hand, but a soft understanding in her eye.

"Don't be frightened! We won't hurt you. We only want to help you understand how to be good again and not controlled by evil Metallia. Please let me help you." In true shining Moon Princess compassion, despite the trouble and hurt this nasty woman had caused her and her beloved friends, Sailor Moon still genuinely wanted to help anyone in need, anyone with a problem she could help heal...

**"STARLIGHT HONEY THERAPY-"**

Aquamarianna blinks, feeling the healing waves begin to sweep over her. Frozen in place by her own emotion at the strange girl's caring words, as Venus' chain dissolves around her, feathers fly, filled with light. Her entire sheltered life of being a poor girl trying to rise up in an unforgiving world, tricking and faking and lying all the way, just to survive, somehow was touched by the sincerity in Sailor Moon's crystal blue eyes.

**"-KISS!" **Sailor Moon's finishing healing energies swirl around...nothingness.

"She's gone!" Serena says in disappointment, knowing that she indeed saw no mere acting or falseness in the want for help in that woman's eyes for a brief moment.

"Aquamarianna, my love! Have those wretched Scouts harmed you?!" King Pearlrellion asks in concern, as he strokes his wife's long tangled (from that brat's playing in it!) hair tenderly, as he carries his weakened wife in his arms during their split second journey of retreat back into Metallia's catacombs.

"Pearlrellion? For a moment, I almost felt..." She felt dazed and weak, and so she leans into her husband's chest, wanting to be a part of him, to tell him how she had felt, but...

"PEARLRELLION! DO NOT PAMPER YOUR WEAKLING WIFE! GIVE TO ME THE ENERGY YOU HAVE ACQUIRED IMMEDIATELY! I NEED ENERGY! I REQUIRE IT NOW...!" Queen Metallia's voice booms through the dark caverns with venom.

"Yes, my queen." Pearlrellion quickly puts his wife down to the cold, rocky ground. She felt lost and alone again in her moment of need. She knew her husband no longer belonged truly to her. Metallia's evil grip was now upon both of their hardened hearts.

_Did he ever?_ She thinks sadly to herself. _Has our love all been a lie? My whole life has been a lie..._

The light of realization opened to her, and she sinks away, forgotten in the shadows as Pearlrellion bows down to Metallia, offering up the energy stolen from the innocents of this puny planet for Metallia's demonic uses. Her dark energy absorption explodes to a yet even higher level.

"JUST A BIT MORE, PEARLRELLION! MORE! SOON, WE WILL BE ABLE TO RIGHTFULLY TAKE OVER THIS BRIGHT WORLD AND MAKE IT THE DARK WORLD IT HAS ALWAYS LONGED TO BE! AT MY SIDE, PEARLRELLION! PREPARE TO RULE THIS PLANET!"

Metallia's evil cackling could be heard throughout the underground caverns. Her promise of power for all those who followed her, both overwhelmed and consumed.

"Oh, Pearlrellion..." Aquamarianna whispers, as she runs through the corridors to her own chambers, falling to the bed with cold tears of regret. "What have I done?" Her opening mind flies back to the very moment when Metallia's darkness had overtaken them-from the moment she herself had pushed her husband into this path. That moment when her lies and deceit had awakened the promise of power and evil, and corrupted their souls as Eve did to Adam.

"What have I done...?" She cries to the empty coldness surrounding her.

As her energies swirl to a fade, Eternal Sailor Moon's shoulders slump in the realization of what had occurred.

"It seems we lost this one, team." Her husband echoes her sentiment in a few defeated words as Tuxedo Mask faces the team of Sailor Soldiers and friends at her side.

"Whaddya mean 'we lost,' cape boy?" Little Jun Jun takes a step forward, with a crooked look in her frown. She, for one, would never agree to being called a loser or defeated. "I'd say we really whupped a-" She starts to use her loose tongue with coarse words-the scene played before seemed to her only victorious.

"Jun Jun!" Proper Cere Cere berates her partner's penchant for those rude curse words she tended to sport.

"-Butt." Jun Jun decides to change her sentence with a wry smile and a wicked gleam at her stuckup friend.

"Yes, Jun Jun, we did-with your help which we are very grateful for." Sweet Sailor Mercury gives the quartet a smile of gratitude. Mars, Jupiter and Venus all join in with nods and smiles of their own towards the girls.

"But..." Amy sighs, she too knowing the consequences of what they had just witnessed.

"I knew there was a 'but' coming." Ves Ves observes with her hand on her hips expectantly.

"The energy stolen from all those poor innocent people has now been given to Queen Metallia and her power has been increased majorly." Sailor Mars says with a sour look on her face.

"Queen Metallia?" Ves Ves questions the name.

"Is she a baddie?" Palla Palla asks, looking up into the eyes of the nice Sailor Soldier still holding her, who had saved her life from those 'baddies' as she calls them.

"Yes, child, she is very 'bad.'" Star Maker says earnestly, attempting to put the little girl down again, but finds Palla's clumsy arms unwilling to let go.

"Palla, let her go." Jun Jun orders, shaking her head at her tiny friend's ease at getting along with perfect strangers, though Jun Jun herself was impressed with this particular Soldier's style of dress.

"Palla Palla thanks you, Mister." Palla Palla sings out happily, somehow _knowing_ in her childhood innocence, as Maker puts her down.

"'Mister?' Palla Palla, I'm sure the kind lady wouldn't like you to call her-" Cere Cere begins to say, talking down to her friend when her eyes pop open wide as all the Sailors-the battle over and done with for now-transform back into their normal selves and the 'lady' in question becomes a man-and a good looking, famous one at that.

"I'm terribly sorry...sir...eh...Mr. Starr." Cere's starcrossed eyes look up less apologetically than with enchanted admiration.

"You know this ahem 'guy,' Cere?" Jun Jun gives Terry a smirky glance, wondering how her buddy who was as off the beaten track as she herself, could know this fellow.

"Of course I do, Jun Jun!" Cere says haughtily, giving vogueless Jun Jun a hurried whisper behind her back. "He's Terry Starr of the Three Lights!" She whispers, excited to meet such a famous rock star face to face.

"I am **SO** pleased to meet you, Mr. Starr. My name is Cere." She introduces herself with a pompous air and a wave of her delicate hand to him.

"As I am charmed by your beauty, miss." Ever the gentleman, Terry takes her hand, kissing it lightly, to CereCere's joyous pleasure.

"It's really great to see all of you again!" Serena finally pipes up, taking one of Ves Ves' hands and one of Palla's little paws in hers, shaking them up and down, happy to see old friends, especially in these trying times.

"Can you stay for long?" Lita asks with a smile at her own personal favorite of the quartet, Jun Jun, though she was giving a nasty glare to Terry.

"As long as you need us. We came to warn you about those nasties. They came after us in the Amazon and we figured where better to turn to than you guys when there's trouble like that?" Ves Ves says, her responsible eyes linking with those of Serena's.

"You've come to the right place!" Mina sings out, wrapping an arm around her burgundy garbed shoulders.

"Yeah, we're just chock full of trouble." Rei grumbles at their ever worsening situation.

"Precisely." Ceres breaks her adoring gaze at Terry, to agree with Rei's foreboding words with a serious nod.

"Well! We're glad you're here! You guys probably don't have anyplace to stay, so Darien and I would be glad to-" Serena, blinded by utter welcoming friendliness, does not see her husband's eyes going into shock at the thought of the four bratty girls coming to stay to at their apartment for an indefinite period of time. His ditzy wife obviously did not envision the certain chaotic ramifications, not even when his hands and motion signal a 'Don't!' behind the Amazoness Quartet's backs.

"Princess, if I may interrupt so rudely?" Terry, being an observant man, much to Darien's relief.

"Terry?" Serena smiles up at him sweetly.

"Not complaining, but I believe our home's solitude out in the country has been lonely for a teenager like Tara. I think she would enjoy the companionship of these fine young ladies and Susan could use all the help now, if they would do us the honor?" Terry states amicably.

"Oh! Can they really, Terry-papa?!" Tara's voice comes from out of nowhere, skipping towards them in her school uniform.

"I thought you were going to school, young lady." He asks with a knowing smile.

"I did, Terry-papa, but school was cancelled today. They wouldn't tell us why-just to go straight home-but I heard some other children whispering about some kind of national emergency, and there's not a storm or anything coming, I don't think..." Tara's mysterious eyes widen even further than usual.

"National emergency..." Lita repeats quizzically.

"What could possibly be going on?" Mina wonders aloud as the group around look to each other with the question.

"'I'm charmed by your beauty, miss.'" Jun Jun whispers, mimicking the tall 'gentleman's' words to Cere before. "Don't get all uppity on us now, Cere, just because this bozo called you a 'lady' and don't even think that he'll be sticking us in some school, either!" Jun Jun gives a suspicious look to the back of Terry's well-groomed head.

"Thank you for offering us a lodging, Mr. Starr. It's extremely kind of you. We didn't mean to put your wife through any inconvenience, though." Cere Cere gives Jun Jun the _EYES_, but to Terry, the sweetest smile in his rear view mirror.

"No inconvenience at all." Terry smiles back. "My wife will be only too happy to have you with us." Terry was sure even without asking that his wonderful angelic Susan would be pleased to put them up, and he would be glad to have these capable girls at her side, just in case. He hadn't been happy at leaving her alone in the house whenever Tara was elsewhere or he had to go somewhere.

"Susan-mama is very nice. You'll see. Maybe you can help us finish decorating the baby's room." Tara says sprightly, indeed glad to have the company of four such colorful girls, just about her age.

"Oh, a baby's on the way? How nice!" Cere bubbles, her eyes smiling.

"'Oh, how nice.'" Jun Jun mutters under her breath-babies, and coddling over them, were just not her bag.

"Is this your house? It's big." Ves Ves observes as the sedan comes to a stop in front of a scenic country set two story.

"Yes, isn't it nice? I love it out here." Tara pops open the door, not wanting to consider any circumstance that would change her happy life here with Terry and Susan.

"Palla Palla wants to play house, too!" Palla rushes out of the back seat, bouncing up to the front door.

"Yes, girls, make yourselves at home." Terry says as he steps out of the driver's seat, though his eyes slit suspiciously at the red Ferrari pulled in the side driveway.

"Wow, those trees back there look mighty good for climbing." Jun Jun says to Ves Ves and Cere Cere as her green eyes take in the woodland scene beyond the house, her outdoor legs itching to run and climb again after being cooped up for a week on that cruise ship liner.

"Jun Jun, do you always have to point out such mundane-Oh! Hello!" Cere cuts off her own chiding, with a ladylike nod, as the front door opens.

"Sayer Starr?! Oh, how exciting!" Cere then recognizes the second of the Three Lights right away, but not from the serious, saddened look on his face.

"Susie! You've got trick-or-treaters or girl scouts or something here!" Sayer turns and calls back into the house nonchalantly. "Sorry, kids, we don't want any-" He begins to say to the strangly dressed and hairstyled trio at the door, when Tara and Palla, hand in hand, come up the drive, with Terry right behind them.

"Oh, Ter-these kids are with you?" He says simply, holding the door open for them to enter.

"Genius, isn't he?" Jun Jun remarks snidely, as Cere elbows her, thankful for Sayer's obliviousness.

"Sayer." Terry nods, seeing something foreboding in his brother's eyes as he enters the living room.

"Ladies, come in please." Terry gestures for the girls to follow, where they find a long, dark-haired woman on the sofa, obviously listening meekly to a tall blonde woman, who was angrily pacing up and down the room. But it was the lady with the aqua curls who sat on the edge of the windowseat, with a pensive faraway look in her eyes that catches Cere's attention.

"**MICHELLE MOREAU!**" She exclaims in hushed awe, for to her, it was almost unbelievable that her idolized idol was just mere feet away from her.

"Who are these brats?" Alex is annoyed by the rude interruption to her ranting.

"Watch who you're calling 'brats,' giraffe lady." Jun Jun stands defiantly, with both hands on her hips, looking up sourly at this tall, tall woman.

"Oooh, giraffe lady. Good one. I like this kid." Sayer says, trying to pick up her mood with a wry smile at his love. Alex gives his teasing a warning glance along with a raised brow.

"Susan, darling," Terry ignores Alex's angry looks and demands, kneeling to his chided-looking wife's side. "Would it be all right for these children to stay with us for awhile? They are the Princess' very dear friends." He explains softly after a sweet greeting kiss.

"Of course they may, if you wish it, my love." Susan tries to hold back the tears biting behind her eyes. "What are your names, dears?" Susan gives them a pleasant smile.

"Vesta, Pallas, Juno, Ceres." Michelle's voice comes as in a trance, before the Quartet can reply, after a long gaze at her Mirror talisman.

Everyone in the room looks to her faroff gaze, blinking.

"Call me Ves Ves." Ves Ves finally breaks the silence.

"Palla Palla here!" Palla tweeters sweetly.

"I'm Jun Jun." Jun Jun looks apprehensively at the odd woman.

"Cere Cere, if you please." Cere feels drawn to Michelle beyond just her fame.

"Lovely names." Susan smiles at their bubbliness. She hoped that having them around might uplift her sorrowful spirits after sitting through a morning of Alex's complaints against her wonderful Terry.

_"He only did what he did to protect me." _Susan had said earlier when Alex agonized against Terry locking her away.

_"No, Alex, he's not controlling me. I'll do as he asks for our baby."_ Susan had firmly stated, much to Alex's frustration.

Alex, for her part, after Michelle's experience, did not want any more of her beloveds relying so much upon another being. If it was Susan's decision to stay out of battle, it would have been different. But it seemed to be her husband's command to keep out.

And it was his fault she was in this condition in the first place, just when the Princess needed them the most.

"Miss Moreau, I have all of your CDs. I think you're too-too wonderful! Is it true what the tabloids have been reporting lately? Are you _**really **_going to marry that teen idol, Robin Starr, of the Three Lights?" Cere, unknowingly, spills out like an addlepated schoolgirl, dishing out the latest rumor as her best friend rolls her eyes and she giggles in her own foolishness.

"Of course, it must be! How silly of me!" Cere muffles her snooty giggles, answering herself as she glances around. "His brothers are right here. So of course it's true!" She looks around, wondering why she was receiving such solemn looks from everyone around her.

"Yes, it's true." Michelle finally answers, touching Cere's cheek softly. "I am going to marry him." Michelle vows to the cool November breeze that was streaming through the open window-vowing that Robin once again would be by her side.

"Come, Michelle." Alex touches her friend's shoulder, signalling for them to leave. She decided that Michelle was not to be questioned any further on this painful subject as she leads Michelle from the room on her arm wordlessly.

"Well, ummm...I guess we'll see you guys...later?" Sayer apologizes as he departs, chasing after his ill-mannered wife in a scurry to everyone's blinking stares.

"Excuse me. I'll be back momentarily." Terry says, with a serious look in his eye as he tersely follows them out.

"Ms. Sokova."

Alex hears Terry's low voice filled to the brim with anger, and she stops in her track though she does not even bother to turn to face his formal address.

"Yes, Mr. Starr?" Answering in likewise propriety, Alex succinctly gives her brother-in-law the cold shoulder. Their disagreement over Susan's treatment had become heated.

"I will speak with you of my wife." Terry says, striding past a warningly wide-eyed Sayer to look straight into Alex's flaring green eyes.

"It seems you have a lot to say on her behalf." Alex could stand toe to toe with any man, and usually frightened them in the process. But Terry Starr could equally stand his ground to her, especially when it concerned someone as important as Susan.

"I'll do what I have to to protect my wife, and I don't want you seeing her any longer. All you do is hurt her in her delicate state with your...harshness." Terry feels his anger surging at the thought of his precious Susan driven to tears by this difficult creature's criticisms and hardcore ideals.

His violet eyes glare into hers with all seriousness, as neither stubborn soul backs down until Terry is shocked by Alex's mouth twisting ever so slightly into a wry sarcastic smile.

"Hmph. You were going to say 'coldness,' weren't you?" Alex lifts her head high, looking him straight in the eye with her emerald ones ablaze. "Then, you're right about that, at least. Yes, I'm cold. This blasted world has made me cold. And I too, do know what I have to do." Alex's arm around a dazed, tearful Michelle tightens. Her responsibility, her duty, to what she loves most had long ago strangled her compassion.

She turns on her heel, walking away from Terry purposely, then pauses to turn with Michelle grasped tightly to her chest.

"And I will address my fellow Soldier whenever I find it necessary." She rumbles angrily-for no man, no force on earth, could stand in Alex Sokova's way, when she was determined.

A rough, cool wind hits him in the face as Sayer watches his fierce partner take Michelle to the car, and he is left holding the bag, unknowing what to say to his own brother. He felt quite caught in the middle of the maelstrom somehow.

"Ter, I..." He wants to explain that Alex was doing what she thinks is right. He wants to tell his brother that she wasn't really cold, even when she was acting like this.

_It's because Ally is just..._

But no words come out. Sayer is still confused as he looks into Terry's eyes.

"Go on, Sayer. Don't have her angry with you, too." With understanding, and a little pity too for his little brother, Terry gives Sayer a grateful nod.

Sayer pauses, seeing the hard line in the sand that the two people that he loved the most had drawn between one another.

"See ya, Ter." Sayer shakes his head, instantly taking off and leaping into the running Ferrari as Alex shifts the red streak into high gear, flying out of the drive, just missing Terry and leaving him standing there in the swirling wind of her wake, sincerely wishing life didn't have to be this way.

_But for you, Susan, my darling, I will face anything-do anything, all for you._

He swears as he returns into the house, and there he is greeted by Susan, rushing to the hall at the sound of his entrance. Her fuschia eyes wide in questioning what had just transpired.

"It's all right, my darling. Everything is fine." Terry smiles reassuringly, doing his best to cover up the tension between himself and Alex over her that he knew Susan was anxious about.

_Worry not, my love, I will take care of you. _Terry promises in her hair as they share a long kiss and sweet embrace. Susan feels that everything in the world could indeed be made right, as long as she was in her darling's warm arms.


End file.
